Apart oder wer nicht hören will
by jasdarling
Summary: Ben erzählt Lily von seinem Vorhaben, sobald er den Abschluss gemacht hat! James muss erkennen, dass Lily es faustdick hinter den Ohren hat, und nicht mehr die liebe und brave Streberin ist, die sie eins war! Chap 27 is on
1. Klischee läßt grüßen,oder doch nicht?

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe eine neue Geschichte für Euch!**

**Titel: Apart ... oder wer nicht hören will**

**Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte gehören Mrs J.K. Rowling und wurden von mir nur ausgeliehen!**

**Rating: Ab 16 Jahre ( erstmal)**

**Summary: Spielt im 6 ten Schuljahr der Marauder. Lily hat sich in den Sommerferien sehr verändert und verhält sich James gegenüber so ganz anders. James will das unbedingt ändern und schießt dabei über's Ziel hinaus!**

**Betaleserin: any**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 1**

**Klischee läßt grüßen, oder doch nicht?**

Lachend und tratschend ging Lily Evans mit ihrer Freundin Cathleen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Cathleen musterte ihre Freundin von der Seite und wunderte sich immer noch über das Verhalten der Rothaarigen. Es war ja nichts Neues, dass James Potter Lily nach einem Date fragte, dass nicht, aber das er sie in diesem Schuljahr nun täglich danach fragte, dass war dann doch neu und erst Recht Lilys Reaktion darauf. Normalerweise keifte Lily diesen immer an, wenn er sie mal wieder nach einem Date fragte und bedachte ihn mit wütenden Blicken. Normalerweise. Doch irgendwie hatte Cathleen das Gefühl, dass sich Lily in den Ferien verändert hatte. Sie wirkte reifer, erwachsener, anders wäre ihre Reaktion auf James Frage auch nicht zu erklären gewesen.

„Was ist, Cath? Habe ich grüne Punkte im Gesicht oder warum starrst du mich schon die ganze Zeit so an?" fragte Lily ihre Freundin und unterbrach deren Gedanken.

„Ich frage mich nur, was es zu bedeuten hat, dass du aufs Potters Frage so „nett" reagiert hast", antwortete Cathleen und sah ihre Freundin eindringlich dabei an.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Cathleen die Marauders noch viel weniger leiden konnte als Lily. Sie verabscheute es, dass Black und Potter die Mädchen behandelten wie Handtücher, wenn man sie einmal gebraucht hatte, wurden sie achtlos auf den Boden geworfen. Cathleen war auch die Einzige, die bedingungslos zu Lily hielt, wenn es um James Potter ging.

„Ach so", gluckste Lily und klemmte sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr auf Potters Kinderkram, dass ist alles. Wenn er meint, ständig die gleiche Platte abspulen zu müssen und nicht merkt, wie lächerlich er sich damit macht, bitteschön, dass ist seine Sache. Ich jedenfalls habe beschlossen, mich nicht mehr von ihm provozieren zulassen und werde ihn einfach nicht beachten. Hast du schon deine Verwandlungshausaufgaben fertig?" wechselte Lily das Thema und zwinkerte ihre Freundin zu.

Cathleen runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und konnte Lilys verändertes Verhalten immer noch nicht richtig einordnen.

„Normalerweise schimpft und zetert sie noch Stunden später über Potter und sein arrogantes Verhalten", überlegte Cathleen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Elfenflügel", nannte Lily der fetten Dame das Passwort, als sie vor dem Portrait ankamen.

„Cath, Lily, da seid ihr ja", rief Alice und winkte die Beiden zu sich.

Alice saß mit ihrem Freund Frank, Maxi, Lara, Joshua, Remus, Peter und Amy auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin und strahlte Lily und Kathleen an.

„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen, Lily?" fragte Alice und konnte sich schon fast denken, wer mal wieder an Lilys schlechter Laune schuld war.

„Ach, es ist nichts. Ich habe mich nur darüber geärgert, dass das Buch, was ich lesen wollte, nicht mehr in der Bibliothek ist", meinte Lily und piekste Cathleen in die Seite, damit sie jetzt bloß nichts falsches sagte.

Cathleen wollte gerade protestieren, als Sirius und James in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.

„Hey Siri-Schatz! Wo warst du denn so lange?" trällerte Lara, die sich seit dem Frühstück die neuste Eroberung von Sirius nennen durfte.

Sirius setzte sich neben Lara und küsste diese und James hatte sich neben Alice gesetzt. Lily verdrehte nur die Augen und fragte sich bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Mal, wie die Mädchen immer noch auf die Maschen von Black und Potter reinfallen konnten.

„Spätestens morgen früh nach dem Frühstück ist Lara schon wieder eine von Vielen", dachte Lily.

„Was ist nun, Lily? Ist doch nur ein Spiel, also komm und setzt dich. Ich werde mich auch neben Potter setzen, okay?" unterbrach Cathleen Lilys Gedanken und zog sie auf den Boden herunter.

Lily, die keine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging, setzte sich also zwischen Peter und Cathleen und schaute alles andere als begeistert aus.

„Soso, Evans, du willst uns also deine dunkelsten Geheimnisse verraten", feixte Sirius und sah Lily herausfordernd an.

„Wer fängt an?" fragte Lily, nachdem sie die Flasche in der Mitte entdeckt hatte und nun realisierte, welches Spiel sie spielen wollte.

„Lara, was hältst du davon, wenn du anfängst?" fragte Remus, worauf Angesprochene begeistert in die Hände klatsche.

Lara rutschte etwas nach vorne und drehte die Flasche, die schließlich auf Lily zeigte.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Lily?"

„Wahrheit."

Sirius beugte sich zu Lara und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf diese anfing zu kichern.

„Bist du noch Jungfrau, Lily?"

„Nein", entgegnete Lily ohne zu zögern und nicht nur James entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, auch Cathleen, Maxi und Sirius sahen Lily mit offenem Mund an.

„Mensch Prongs, jetzt brauchst du den Eisklotz doch nicht mehr knacken", lachte Peter und bemerkte erst jetzt, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

Alle warteten auf einen Wutausbruch und wüste Beschimpfungen von Seiten Lilys, doch diese ignorierte Peters Kommentar und drehte stattdessen die Flasche.

„Hat dieser jemand auch einen Namen?" wollte Sirius neugierig wissen, nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Marc Owen. Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Peter?" antwortete Lily zuerst Sirius und wandte sich anschließend Peter zu.

„Hä, was?" quiekte Peter irritiert.

„ Du bist dran. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragte Lily noch einmal und deutete auf die Flasche, die nun auf Peter zeigte.

„Wahr… Wahrheit", stotterte Peter und blickte nervös zu James, der mit versteinerte Miene einfach nur dasaß.

Auch Remus musterte James besorgt, da er sicher war, dass diesen Lilys Worte hart getroffenen hatten.

„Würdest du jemals auf die dunkle Seite wechseln?" stellte Lily ihre Frage und sah Peter kritisch an.

„Nein, nein natürlich nicht", antwortete Peter wie aus der Pistole geschossen nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Marc, Lily? Ist er nicht vor anderthalb Jahren mit seinen Eltern nach Deutschland gezogen?" fragte Kathleen nachdenklich.

„Ist er. Er hat in den Ferien seinen Großvater besucht", meinte Lily und stand auf.

„Wir reden später weiter, versprochen", lachte Lily und zwinkerte Cathleen amüsiert zu.

„Wohin gehst du?" verlangte diese zu wissen und musterte ihre Freundin.

„Vertrauensschülerbesprechung", seufzte Lily.

„Ähm, Lily. Müssen alle Vertrauensschüler dabei sein?" fragte Remus vorsichtig, der genau wie Lily, Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor war.

„Wenn ich Sandy richtig verstanden habe, müssen alle kommen", erwiderte diese.

„Hast es wohl vergessen, hm?"

„Sieht so aus. Warte ich komme mit", rief Remus der Rothaarigen hinterher, da diese gerade durch das Portraitloch nach draußen steigen wollte.

„Evans hat diesen Marc bestimmt nur erfunden um sich wichtig zu machen", meinte Lara schnippisch und kuschelte sich an Sirius.

„Das bezweifle ich, Lara. Marc gibt es wirklich und er war schon immer hinter Lily her", antwortete Cathleen und sah Lara mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was heißt hier schon immer?" wollte Peter wissen.

„Lily und Marc waren Nachbarn, bevor er nach Deutschland gezogen ist und so vor ungefähr zwei Jahren, glaube ich, fing er an, sich wirklich um Lily zu bemühen, mit allem was dazu gehört. Doch Lily wies seine Annäherungsversuche, dank Potter, immer wieder ab und so wie es aussieht, hatte Mark diesen Sommer Erfolg", erläuterte Cathleen die Situation.

„Was hat James denn damit zu schaffen?" wollte nun Sirius wissen.

„Nun, Potter nervte Lily schon damals und sie hatte erstmal die Nase voll von Jungs und so auch von Marc", resümierte Kathleen und lehnte sich nachdenklich an die Couch.

„Evans wird den armen Kleinen mit ihrem Verhalten so erschreckt haben, dass er damals lieber die Finger von ihr gelassen hat und abgehauen ist", lästerte Lara munter weiter.

„Du solltest nicht über Dinge reden, Lara, von denen du nichts weißt. Marc war damals schon siebzehn und alles andere als klein und er ist auch nicht weg gelaufen, sondern hat sich mit Lily hingesetzt und geredet", konterte Cathleen und bedachte Lara mit einem mitleidigem Blick.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie lachte kurz auf. James hingehend hatte das Gefühl, dass Cathleen ihm mit jedem Wort das sie sagte, den Dolch, den Lily mit ihrem Geständnis in sein Herz gerammt hatte, tiefer hineinstieß, so dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. James wusste nicht, ob er wegrennen, sitzen bleiben oder schreien sollte, er wusste nur, dass er liebend gerne einen der unverzeilichen Flüche auf diesen Bastard abfeuern wollte. Ein neues, unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in James breit. Wie im Trance stand James auf und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wollte einfach nur weg und nichts mehr von diesem Marc hören.

„Wo will Prongs denn hin?" wandte Peter sich an Sirius, als dieser sah, dass James den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich trifft er sich mit irgendeinem Mädchen", grinste Sirius anzüglich und widmete sich wieder seiner Freundin.

„Musste das wirklich sein, Lily?" fragte Remus diese, als sie zusammen zum Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher gingen.

„Was meinst du, bitte?"

„Nun, dein ‚Geständnis' im Beisein von James, Lily", antwortete Remus leicht betrübt.

„Wenn ich mich Recht erinnere wolltet ihr doch' Wahrheit oder Pflicht' spielen, oder? Da ich nun mal Wahrheit gewählt habe, musste ich die Frage ja wohl auch beantworteten und im Übrigen ist Black für die Frage verantwortlich und nicht ich", merkte Lily an und klopfte an die Tür zum Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum.

Remus beließ es dabei, da Lily nur im äußersten Notfall über Sirius und James reden wollte und das kam so gut wie nie in den letzten Wochen vor.

Während Remus, Lily und die anderen Vertrauensschüler von den Schulsprechern die letzten Anweisungen zum diesjährigen Halloweenfest bekamen, saß James am See und versuchte das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Wie konnte sie? Wie konnte sie nur?" fluchte James in Gedanken und schlug mit der Hand auf den Boden.

Er war enttäuscht, verletzt, wütend und eifersüchtig, was er, zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber nie zugeben würde.

„Darum hat sie mich also einfach so stehen lassen, als ich sie gefragt habe, ob sie mit mir ausgeht?" dachte James bitter und ignorierte dieses neues Gefühl in seinem Inneren, was sich immer mehr ausbreitete und ihn fast auffraß.

„Bestimmt hat dieser Kerl Lily nur ausgenutzt. Das sich Lily mit einem Kerl, der soviel älter als sie ist überhaupt einlässt, hätte ich nie, nie von ihr gedacht", dachte James und legte seinen Kopf seufzend in seine Hände.

„Warum hast du das getan, Lily? Warum nur?" flüsterte James niedergeschlagen.

Alice und Maxi unterhielten sich, nachdem Cathleen sich verabschiedet hatte und in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen war, noch über Lily und Marc und stimmten überein, dass es sich nur um eine kurze Ferienliebe gehandelt haben kann, da Beide immer noch der festen Überzeug waren, dass James Lily wirklich sehr gern hatte und das Lily dies auch noch einsehen würde.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie Lily nur so blind sein kann. Sie muss doch auch bemerkt haben, dass James sich in diesem Schuljahr gebessert hat und so schlimm, wie sie immer sagt, ist er doch nun wirklich nicht", sprach Maxi ihre Gedanken laut aus.

„Weißt du, ich denke, tief in ihrem Inneren mag sie James wahrscheinlich. Ihr geht nur seine Arroganz und Überheblichkeit so auf die Nerven", erwiderte Alice.

„Sie gibt ihm ja auch keine Chance, egal was James macht oder sagt, sie rastet sofort aus und schreit ihn an! Das war ja auch der Grund, warum ich Remus erzählt habe, dass Lily in den Osterferien zu Besuch kommt, du erinnerst dich? Und was denkst du, was Lily daraufhin sagte, als sie James und Sirius bei Remus im Garten entdeckt hat! ‚ Maxi, ich weiß ja, dass Remus dein Nachbar ist und das du ihn magst, aber musstet du ihm wirklich erzählen, dass ich dich besuchen komme? Und der Gute hat nichts besseres zu tun, als seine beiden idiotischen Freunde einzuladen. Also ehrlich Maxi, ich bin echt enttäuscht und du wirst auch sicher verstehen, dass ich jetzt wieder nach Hause gehe.' Das waren ihre Worte und seit diesem Tag hat Lily mich nicht einmal mehr besucht", seufzte Maxi traurig und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Hast du es denn Remus erzählt?" hakte Alice vorsichtig nach, worauf Maxi nickte.

„Dann bist du selbst Schuld. Du wußtest, wie Lily auf James reagiert und für sie war dies ein absoluter Vertrauensbruch", meinte Alice und nahm Maxi mitfühlend in den Arm.

„Ich vermisse Lily so sehr, Alice. Sie redet zwar mit mir, aber es ist seit dem nicht mehr so wie früher", flüsterte Maxi und stand auf.

„Ich werde jetzt nach oben gehen. Bis später, Alice und Danke", verabschiedete sie sich und ging in ihren Schlafsaal.

Nachdem die Vertrauensschülerbesprechung beendet war, schlenderte Lily zu ihrem Turm zurück. Als sie sah, dass keiner ihrer Freundinnen mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie Maxi und Cathleen vorfand.

„Und, was wollten die Schulsprecher diesmal von euch?" erkundigte sich Maxi bei Lily, nachdem diese die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte.

„Wir haben die Anweisungen für das Halloweenfest bekommen", meinte Lily und grinste ihre Freundinnen an.

„Nun erzähl schon, Lil", forderte Cathleen die Rothaarige auf.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen, ehrlich. Wir dürfen uns verkleiden, wenn wir wollen. Ist aber kein Zwang, dass Wochenende vor dem Fest, ist ein Hogsmead-Wochenende und wir brauchen auch nicht in Begleitung zu erscheinen. Habe ich was vergessen? Ach so ja, um die Dekoration und das Essen müssen sich die Vertrauensschüler kümmern, " antwortete Lily und wich geschickt einem Kissen aus, welches Cathleen nach ihr warf.

„Hey, wofür war das denn?" lachte Lily und schmiss das Kissen zu Cathleen zurück.

„Dafür, dass du so tust, als wäre ein Halloweenfest nichts besonderes, Miss Evans", entrüstete sich Cathleen grinsend.

„Immerhin ist das Fest schon in zwei Wochen, meine Liebe".

„Na und, ist doch noch massenhaft Zeit. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so aufregst", meinte Lily und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Mit wem gehst du denn zum Fest, Lily?" fragte Maxi.

„Ich? Ich werde mit Ben hingehen", seufzte Lily.

„Mit Ben? Aber der ist doch in der siebten", rief Maxi und sah Lily ungläubig an.

„Ja und? Ich muss doch meine Wettschuld einlösen. Du warst doch dabei, als Ben und ich gewettet haben, dass ich nicht zwei Jahre hintereinander Vertrauensschülerin werde. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war Ben zu dieser Zeit dein Freund", antwortete Lily irritiert über Maxis Reaktion.

„Das ihr gewettet habt, habe ich ganz vergessen, Sorry. Ich dachte nur, dass du und James…!"

„Potter? Was ist mit dem? Maxi, wann gibst du es endlich auf, hm? Ich werde nirgendwo mit Potter hingehen, heute nicht, morgen nicht und auch nicht in zehn Jahren. Also probier deine Verkupplungsversuche lieber bei jemand anderem aus", antwortete Lily ruhig und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin dabei zu.

„Er mag dich wirklich, Lily. Gib James doch wenigstens eine Chance", versuchte Maxi es noch einmal, doch Lily schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

„Wenn dir soviel daran liegt, Maxi, dann geh du doch mit Potter aus", meinte nun Cathleen, worauf Lily zustimmend nickte.

Maxi sah Lily traurig an und konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie nicht glauben wollte, dass James sie wirklich sehr sehr gern hatte und alles für die Rothaarige machen würde, wenn sie ihm nur einmal Gelegenheit dazu geben würde.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	2. Hogsmead

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Das neue Chap ist fertig!**

**Marrychan**

**Hi Süße, freue mich sehr, dass du wieder mit von der Partie bist :strahl: Und als kleines Dankeschön für deine tolle Unterstützung, kommt hier auch schon das neue Chap! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**daimayumi**

**Hi Liebes :wink: diesen Nick kenne ich :lach:Vielen vielen lieben Dank für dein großes lob und dein liebes Rewiew! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 2**

** Hogsmead**

Die Tage bis zum Halloweenfest flogen nur so dahin und Lily fragte sich immer wieder, wo nur die Zeit blieb. Noch immer hatten Lily und Duncan McLoyd, Vertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff, es nicht geschafft, sich über die Dekoration für das Fest zu einigen.

„Hey Pumpkin", begrüßte Ben Lawrence Lily lachend.

Ben wusste genau, dass Lily es hasste, wenn er sie ‚Pumpkin' nannte, aber es macht ihm einen Heidenspaß, die Rothaarige damit zu necken.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", fauchte Lily darum auch nur und funkelte Ben wütend an, worauf dieser in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Na, na, Kleine, nicht gleich so bissig", lachte Ben und nahm Lily freundschaftlich in den Arm.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich am Donnerstag um sieben Uhr vor deinem Gemeinschaftsraum abhole. Oder hast du vergessen, was am Donnerstag ist?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht, Ben. Und ich freue mich schon mit dir zum Halloweenfest zugehen", grinste Lily nun.

„Ich freue mich auch, Pumpkin. Also bis Donnerstag um sieben", sagte Ben und ging zu seinen Freunden zurück.

„Was wollte Ben denn von dir, Lily?" fragte Cathleen, als diese sich rechts neben ihre Freundin an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt hatte.

„Ben hat mir nur gesagt, dass er mich am Donnerstag um sieben vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum abholt. Hast du schon eine Begleitung?" wollte Lily wissen.

„Jep, habe ich", grinste Cathleen.

„Ich gehe mit Amos zum Fest", antwortete Cathleen glücklich.

Es war kein Geheimnis, wie sehr die Dunkelhaarige den blonden Ravenclawschüler mochte, umso mehr freute sich Lily mit ihrer Freundin, dass Amos sie endlich gefragt hatte. Maxi, die dem Gespräch ihrer Freundinnen gelauscht hatte, seufzte leise vor sich hin.

„Alle haben eine Begleitung, nur ich nicht", dachte sie traurig und sah unauffällig zu Remus. Wie gerne hätte sich Maxi mit Lily über Remus unterhalten, darüber dass sie viel mehr als nur den Nachbarsjungen in ihm sah, aber immer wenn Maxi auf Remus zu sprechen kam, winkte Lily kategorisch ab und meinte, dass sie kein Verlangen hätte, über einen der Marauder zu sprechen. Maxi beließ es von daher dabei und sprach Lily nicht auf Remus an. Sie wusste, wenn es sich um einen anderen Jungen gehandelt hätte, hätte Lily ihr sofort mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden, aber so versank Maxi in ihren Gedanken und merkte nicht, wie Lily mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her winkte.

„Maxi! Erde an Maxi, bitte aufwachen", hörte diese Lily lachen und schreckte aus ihren Tagträumen auf.

„Was hast du denn?" fragte Maxi etwas verlegen und wurde leicht rot.

„Wir haben dich gefragt, ob du morgen mit uns nach Hogsmead kommst", lächelte Lily ihre Freundin sanft an.

„Na, wie heißt er?" fragte Cathleen und sah Maxi wissend dabei an.

„Wie heißt wer?"

„Der, von dem du gerade geträumt hast", antworteten Lily und Cathleen, worauf sich Maxis Gesicht dunkelrot färbte.

„Ich komme gerne mit euch nach Hogsmead", antwortete Maxi und wich den Blicken ihrer Freundinnen aus.

„Willst du dich verkleiden?" wechselte Lily nun das Thema, da sie bemerkte, wie unwohl sich Maxi fühlte.

„Nein, eigentlich habe ich keine Lust dazu. Ich mag diese Verkleiderei nicht", brummte Maxi und verdrehte die Augen.

„Und ihr? Wollt ihr euch verkleiden?"

„Ich schon", meinte Cathleen.

„Ich werde mich als Vampir verkleiden", weihte sie die Beiden anderen in ihre Pläne ein und strich sich durch ihre dunkelbraunen Locken.

„Als Vampir?" hakte Lily etwas ungläubig nach.

„Ja, warum denn nicht als Vampir? Was hast du gegen Vampire?"

„Nichts, aber irgendwie passt ein Vampir nicht zu dir, Cath", antwortete Lily ehrlich.

„Na und? Ist mir doch egal", entgegnete Cathleen trotzig und erhob sich, wie Lily und Maxi, da sie noch Nachmittagsunterricht hatten.

Nach dem Abendessen traf sich Lily mit Duncan, um über die Dekoration zu sprechen.

„Und, hast du dir etwas überlegt?" fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll.

„Habe ich", grinste Duncan.

„Wir werden einfach ein paar Kürbisse aushöhlen, Kerzen reinstellen und sie in der großen Halle aufstellen, fertig", erklärte Duncan und strahlte Lily regelrecht hat.

„Das hört sich nicht schlecht an und weiter?" hakte Lily vorsichtig nach.

„Wie und weiter? Reicht das etwa nicht?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch ein paar Luftschlangen und Luftballons aufhängen? Die Luftballons können wir ja mit Konfetti oder ähnlichem füllen und im Laufe des Abends lassen wir die Ballons platzen und lassen das Konfetti auf unsere Mitschüler regnen", meinte Lily und grinste.

„Außerdem stellen wir zwei Skelette am Eingang zur großen Halle. Das eine Skelett wird den Jungs die Hand schütteln und das andere mit den Mädchen ein bisschen tanzen", gluckste Lily.

„Das machen wir. Das ist gut, Lily. Wusste gar nicht, dass du so fies sein kannst. Es sollten aber auch ein paar Skelette in der Halle sein. Die könnten dann ja die Getränke nachfüllen ", lachte Duncan.

„Ich und fies? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich bin immer lieb und nett zu allen", verteidigte sich Lily gespielt beleidigt.

„Aber deine Idee ist großartig. Hoffentlich erlauben es Sandy und Andrew", setzte Lily noch nach.

Duncan sah Lily nur an und Beide brachen anschließend in lautes Gelächter aus. Lily schrieb ihre Vorschläge auf ein leeres Pergament und bat Duncan, es Sandy zu geben.

„Klar, nehme ich das mit, Lily. Schließlich sehe ich Sandy ja gleich bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum", meinte Duncan charmant.

„Danke, das ist echt nett von dir. Dann können wir ja endlich Schluss für heute machen", seufzte Lily und stand auf.

„Das können wir. Ich habe auch ehrlich gesagt, keine Lust mehr, noch irgendetwas zu machen", meinte Duncan und verabschiedete sich von Lily.

„Gute Nacht, Duncan", verabschiedete sich auch Lily und ging zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich aber nicht lange aufhielt, da sie heute mal früh ins Bett gehen wollte.

Am nächsten Tag schliefen Lily, Cathleen und Maxi erstmal so richtig aus. Sie hatten beschlossen, erst nach dem Mittagessen ins Dorf zu gehen und dafür länger im Bett zu bleiben. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, gingen die drei Mädchen hinunter in die große Halle, um zu frühstücken. Sie diskutierten, wo sie als erstes in Hogsmead hingehen wollten, als Cathleen etwas einfiel.

„Lily, du hast mir immer noch nicht alles über deine Ferien gesagt", erinnerte sie Lily an ihr Versprechen.

„Nicht? Ich dachte, du wüsstest schon alles", meinte Lily.

„Dachtest du, hm? Falsch gedacht, also erzähl. Wie sieht Marc aus? Hat er sich sehr verändert?"

Lily musste lachen und verschluckte sich dabei an ihrem Kaffee. Während ihres Gespräches hatten die Freundinnen nicht bemerkt, dass sich die Marauders gegenüber von ihnen gesetzt hatten und dass zwei von ihnen ihrem Gespräch sehr genau zuhörten.

„Ganz süß und ja, Marc hat sich verändert, finde ich. Er trägt seine Haare nun etwas länger", dabei zeigte Lily mit ihren Händen, wie lang Marcs Haare nun waren.

„Und er ist durchtrainierter. Sieht wirklich klasse aus und es steht ihm echt gut", antwortete Lily und wickelte dabei eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger.

James, der schräg gegenüber von Lily saß, sah wie hypnotisiert zu der Rothaarigen. Aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen, faszinierte es ihn immer wieder aufs Neue, wenn Lily ihre roten Locken um den Finger wickelte. James verfiel dabei in eine Art Trance und konnte sich kaum von ihrem Anblick losreißen.

Doch schlagartig erwachte James aus seiner Trance, als im einfiel, von wem Lily eigentlich sprach. James spürte wieder dieses unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Inneren, wovon er noch nicht genau wusste, was es war. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien das Bild von einer glücklichen und sanft lächelnden Lily und einem blondem Jungen mit braunen Augen. Und sofort verstärkte sich das unangenehme Gefühl in James, als er sah, wie Lilys Augen funkelten. In diesem Moment wurde James bewusst, was da in seinem Inneren nagte.

„Sonst hat Lily immer mich angefunkelt", dachte James wütend.

„Okay, sie hat mich nur angefunkelt, wenn sie sauer und wütend auf mich war, aber nun macht sie das nicht mehr", stellte James in Gedanken fest und beschloss, dass er dies ändern wollte, ändern musste.

„Warte es nur ab, Lily. Ich werde dich schon dazu kriegen, dass du mich wieder anfunkelst", dachte James selbstsicher und setzte sein Vorhaben auch gleich um.

„Hey Evans, lass uns in den Raum der Wünsche gehen und ich zeige dir meinen durchtrainierten Körper", wandte James sich lasziv grinsend an die Rothaarige.

Gespannt warteten die anderen Schüler auf Lilys Antwort und auf ein Wortgefecht der Beiden, aber zur Enttäuschung aller, antwortete Lily nicht auf James Kommentar.

„Vielleicht hat sie James nicht gehört?" schlussfolgerte ein Mädchen aus der fünften Klasse. „Wenn wir es bis hierhin gehört haben, dann hat es Lily allemal gehört. Sie hört alles", antwortete ein anderes Mädchen und sah zwischen James und Lily hin und her.

„Komm schon Evans, oder hast du etwa Angst?" versuchte James Lily aus der Reserve zu locken.

Doch statt einer Antwort, stand Lily auf und verließ zusammen mit Cathleen und Maxi die große Halle. So bekam sie auch anscheinend nicht mit, wie Sirius James auf die Schulter klopfte und meinte:

„Lass Evans laufen, Prongs und such dir lieber ein Mädel, die dich und deinen durchtrainierten Körper zu schätzen weiß."

„Hast Recht, Pad. Kommt last uns nach Hogsmead gehen", forderte James seine Freunde auf, nachdem er sich von Lilys Reaktion wieder gefangen hatte.

Die vier Marauder hatten gerade die Hälfte der Halle durchquert, als Lily wieder in der Tür erschien.

„Hey Alice, hast du noch dieses ‚Käseblatt' in dem sie Leute fürs Fernesehen gesucht haben?" rief Lily ihrer Freundin vom Eingang her zu.

„Ja, habe ich. Warum?" wollte Alice wissen.

„Du solltest eine Bewerbung für Potter schreiben, vielleicht haben die ja Verwendung für ihn", antwortete Lily, die sehr wohl gehört hatte, was James und Sirius gesagt hatten.

„Hm, keine schlechte Idee. James würde bestimmt einen guten Komiker abgeben", lachte Alice, die sofort verstanden hatte, worauf Lily anspielte.

„Komiker? Ne du, dass geht nicht. Auch als Komiker muss man ein bisschen Grips haben und den hat Potter definitiv nicht. Wo andere ein Hirn haben, hat er einen Schweizer Käse mit gaanz großen Löchern. Suchen die nicht auch Statisten?" fragte Lily und konnte sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen.

„Bestimmt! Ich werde gleich mal nachsehen", lachte nun Alice und winkte Lily dabei zu.

Bevor Lily wieder verschwand, blickte sie noch einmal entschuldigend zum Lehrertisch und zwinkerte ihrer Hauslehrerin und dem Schulleiter zu. Für ein paar Sekunden war es totenstill in der großen Halle geworden, doch nachdem die anderen Schüler realisiert hatten, was Lily da eigentlich gesagt hatte, brachen sie in lautes Gelächter aus. Einige applaudierten sogar und auch Sirius und Remus konnten sich nicht mehr halten vor lachen.

„Ich würde sagen, der Punkt geht an Lily", kommentierte Remus diesen Schlagabtausch trocken und klopfte James mitfühlend auf die Schulter, als dieser noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt einfach nur dastand und hinter Lily hersah.

Auch James hätte über Lilys Kommentar gelacht. Er fand ihn nicht wirklich gemein, wenn, ja wenn, er nicht das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass Lily einfach durch ihn hindurch gesehen hätte. Das war es, was an James Ego nagte und ihn rasend machte. James sah sich in der großen Halle um und dabei blieb sein Blick am Lehrertisch hängen.

„Selbst McGonagall kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen", stellte James fest und musste lachen.

„Hast Recht, Moony, dieser Punkt geht an Evans", entgegnete James grinsend und verbeugte sich nach allen Seiten.

„Keiner sollte je behaupten können, James Potter wäre ein schlechter Verlierer", meinte er schmunzelnd, auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde.

„Können wir jetzt los?" fragte Peter und rannte schon fast aus der großen Halle.

Sirius, Remus und James folgten ihrem Freund und marschierten geradewegs durch das Eingangsportal nach draußen.

„Dieses kleine Biest", dachte James und lachte in sich hinein.

„Wo wollen wir als erstes hin?" holte Remus Frage James zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Zonkos", kam es unisono von James und Sirius.

„Warum fragst du eigentlich noch?" wollte Peter wissen und sah Remus verständnislos dabei an.

„Das frage ich mich auch", antwortete Remus und grinste.

Scherzend gingen die Marauder hinunter ins Dorf und direkt zu Zonkos, wo sie erstmal die neuen Scherzartikel begutachteten und ausprobierten. Nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden und um etliche Galleonen ärmer, verließen die Marauder voll bepackt den Scherzartikelladen und begaben sich in den Honigtopf, wo sie noch ein paar Süßigkeiten kauften. Als sie den Honigtopf wieder verließen, zauberten die vier Freunde ihre prall gefüllten Taschen klein, so dass sie nun bequem in ihre Umhangtaschen passten.

„Ich liebe Zauberei", merkte Sirius an und entschied, dass es nun Zeit wäre in den „drei Besen" zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie Lara, Sirius Ex-Freundin, die wie Lily schon richtig vermutete, schon am nächsten Tag von Sirius abserviert wurde und ihre Freundinnen.

„Na ihr Hübschen. Habt ihr nicht Lust mit uns in den „drei Besen" zukommen?" fragte Sirius die Mädchen und lächelte diese charmant an.

„Nein, danke", war Laras bissige Antwort und drehte sich in die andere Richtung.

„Ich komme gerne mit, Siri", zwitscherte Susan Wilkins, eine Fünfklässlerin aus ihrem Hause, die gerade mit ein paar anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang vorbei ging.

Lara und ihre Freundinnen verdrehten nur die Augen und verschwanden in entgegen gesetzter Richtung.

Susan hakte sich bei Sirius unter, worauf ihre beste Freundin Samantha Miller sich bei James einhakte und diesen zuckersüß anlächelte. Eigentlich hatte James nicht vorgehabt, sich ein Mädchen zu angeln,

„aber wenn sich die Mädchen schon so anbieten, ohne das Mann etwas machen muss, warum nicht?" überlegte James und lächelte zurück.

„Viel lieber wäre es mir, wenn Lily anstelle der Kleinen hier neben mir hergehen würde", dachte James und sah sich unauffällig um, ob er den Rotschopf irgendwo entdecken konnte.

„Vielleicht ist Lily ja schon in den „drei Besen", setzte James seine Überlegung fort und seufzte leise, was Samantha dazu veranlasste sich näher an James zu kuscheln.

Samantha hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass James ihr überhaupt nicht zuhörte und, dass seine Gedanken bei einer gewissen Rothaarigen Gryffindor waren.

„James? Jamsie, hörst du mir gar nicht zu?" fragte Samantha aufgebracht und sah den Dunkelhaarigen enttäuscht an.

„Was? Natürlich höre ich dir zu. Ich habe nur überlegt, ob ich auch nichts vergessen habe", log James und strich Samantha über den Rücken.

James wusste ganz genau, was er machen musste, um die Mädchen wieder zu beruhigen und ihnen glaubhaft zu versichern, dass er nur an sie dachte. Und James war sich darüber bewusst, dass keines der Mädchen seinem Charme widerstehen konnte. Keine, bis auf Eine. Lily!

Nachdem die Gruppe bei den „drei Besen" angekommen war, öffnete Remus die Tür und hielt sie, ganz gentlemanlike, den Mädchen auf.

„Du alter Schwerenöter, Moony", neckte Sirius seinen Freund und steuerte einen Tisch am Ende des Pubs an.

„Der Tisch ist ein bisschen klein für uns alle, oder meinst du nicht Siri?" fragte Rebecca Abigail diesen und beäugte skeptisch den Tisch.

„Ach wo", grinste Sirius.

„Susan setzt sich auf meinen Schoss, Samantha auf James und du darfst zwischen Peter und Remus wählen", lachte Sirius und zog Susan auf seinen Schoss.

Samantha drückte James auf den Stuhl daneben und ließ sich auf dessen Schoss nieder.

„Nun stell dich doch nicht so an, Rebecca", forderte Samantha ihre blonde Freundin auf.

„Ich will aber auch neben James sitzen", zischte Rebecca und warf Samantha bitterböse Blicke zu.

„Kein Problem, Süße", meinte James galant und schob Samantha auf sein rechtes Bein.

„Ich habe noch ein Bein. Zufrieden?" zwinkerte James Rebecca zu und ignorierte Samanthas Protest.

„Jetzt schon", säuselte Rebecca und setzte sich auf James linkes Bein

„Geht doch", meinte Sirius.

„Moony, holst du für uns Butterbier? Ich kann gerade nicht aufstehen", grinste Sirius seinen Freund an, worauf dieser sich erhob und zu Madame Rosmerta an die Theke ging.

„Hallo Rosmerta", begrüßte Remus die Wirtin.

„Hallo Remus. Na, Sirius und James haben mal wieder alle Hände voll zu tun, wie ich sehe", lächelte sie Remus freundlich an und stellte neun Flaschen Butterbier auf das Tablett.

„So kann man es auch sehen", grinste Remus und nahm das volle Tablett von der Theke und ging langsam zum Tisch zurück, da es schon recht voll in dem kleinen Pub war.

Gerade als Remus das Tablett auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, ging die Tür auf und eine Horde Schüler drängelten sich in den Pub. Stühle und Tische wurden verrückt und zusammen geschoben, so dass doch noch alle einen Platz bekamen. Unter den Schüler waren auch Lily, Cathleen und Maxi. Suchend schauten sich die drei Mädchen in dem nun überfüllten Pub um, mussten aber feststellen, dass alle Tische und Stühle belegt waren.

„Lass uns wieder raus gehen. Das wird dauern, bis wir hier einen freien Tisch bekommen werden", seufzte Cathleen und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Das wird das Beste sein. Wir können ja später noch mal her kommen, vielleicht haben wir dann mehr Glück", schlug Lily vor und drehte sich um, als sie eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme hörte.

„Hey Evans, wenn du mit mir zum Halloweenfest gehst, biete ich dir meinen Platz dafür an", rief James vom anderen Ende des Pubs und hatte somit fast die komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

„Nicht der schon wieder", seufzte Lily und überlegte sich gerade einen passenden Kommentar für James, als Ben neben ihr auftauchte.

„Du darfst sitzen bleiben, James. Dieses Jahr habe ich das Vergnügen und darf Lily zum Halloweenfest begleiten. Das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder? Aber wie ich sehe, hast du ja genug Auswahl", antwortete Ben für Lily und zeigte auf die Mädchen auf James Schoss.

Während Ben sprach, war es mucksmäuschenstill in dem Lokal geworden und die Anwesenden schauten zwischen James und Ben hin und her. Gespannt verfolgten sie jede Bewegung vom Gryffindor. Cathleen sah sich die Szene belustigt an und hätte ihr Geld darauf verwettet, dass Lily anfangen würde zu toben, aber nichts der Gleichen geschah.

„Wo kommst du denn so schnell her? Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen", wandte Lily sich stattdessen an Ben und beachtete das Getuschel um sie herum nicht weiter.

„Wir saßen dahinten in der Nische und wollten gerade gehen, Pumpkin", meinte Ben und wich elegant Lilys Hand aus.

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich wollte auch zum Schloss zurück, dann muss ich ja nicht alleine gehen und außerdem brauche ich deine Hilfe", meinte Lily und sah Ben bittend an.

„Schieß los, Pumpkin. Was hast du wieder angestellt, dass du meine Hilfe benötigst?", wollte der Siebtklässler wissen und schob Lily durch die Tür aus dem Lokal.

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts angestellt", erboste sich Lily, als sie draußen vor der Tür standen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Ich habe mich bis jetzt noch immer an die Regeln gehalten und musste noch nie nachsitzen", stellte Lily noch klar.

„Ja, weil du dich nicht erwischen lässt, Pumpkin", antwortete Ben in einer sing sang Stimme und fing sich dafür einen Stoß in die Rippen ein.

„Halt bloß deinen Mund, Mops", erwiderte Lily und grinste teuflisch.

Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie Ben mit ‚Mops' auf die Palme bringen konnte.

„Brauchst du nicht bei irgendetwas meine Hilfe?" fragte Ben.

„Wenn ja, nenn mich nie wieder Mops", zischte Ben.

„Du darfst mich ‚Pumpkin' nennen, aber ich darf nicht ‚Mops' sagen, oder was?" beschwerte sich die Rothaarige und funkelte den Älteren trotzig an.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Hast ja Recht, Pumpkin", lachte Ben versöhnlich und zwinkerte Lily zu.

Er mochte dieses rothaarige Temperamentbündel. Sie erinnerte Ben immer an seine kleine Schwester, die, genau wie Lily, so voller Leben und Energie steckte, bis zu jenem Tag, wo sie vom Besen gestürzt war. Seit diesem Unfall saß Bens kleine Schwester Alisha im Rollstuhl, da die Ärzte ihr, auch durch eine Operation, nicht hatten helfen können. Wahrscheinlich war dies auch der Grund, warum sich Ben so gut mit Lily verstand, ohne dass er je mehr in Lily gesehen hatte, als eine kleine Schwester. Auch Lily mochte Ben sehr. Genauso hatte sich Lily immer ihren großen Bruder gewünscht, aber leider hatte sie ja nur eine große Schwester bekommen.

„Und, wobei brauchst du nun meine Hilfe?" fragte Ben, auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Also, es gibt doch diesen Zauber, womit man die Schrift so verändern kann, dass niemand auf den ersten Blick sieht, wer es geschrieben hat", begann Lily.

„Du meinst den ‚ Graphein Retures?"

„Richtig! Und ich möchte gerne wissen, wie der Gegenzauber dazu geht. Ich meine den, mit dem man die Schrift wieder so verändern kann, dass man weiß, wer etwas geschrieben hat. Verstehst du, was ich meine?" fragte Lily und sah Ben hoffnungsvoll an.

„Hm, im Moment weiß ich nicht, wie dieser Gegenzauber heißt. Man kann ihn mit ‚Finite Incantatem' wieder aufheben, aber der zeigt dir natürlich nicht an, wessen Schrift es tatsächlich ist", meinte Ben nachdenklich.

„Ich werde mich mal umhören, Pumpkin. Vielleicht kennt einer aus meinem Jahrgang den Gegenzauber, okay? Ansonsten fragen wir einfach einen der Professoren, die wissen es auf alle Fälle", meinte Ben.

„Schade, ich war mir ganz sicher, dass du ihn kennst", seufzte Lily.

„Trotzdem Danke für deine Hilfe", meinte Lily.

„Kein Problem. Was machst du jetzt noch schönes?" wollte Ben wissen, als sie die Treppen zum Schloss hochstiegen.

„Ich genehmige mir jetzt ein heißes Bad", lachte Lily und verabschiedete sich von Ben.

Völlig perplex standen Cathleen und Maxi noch immer an ihrem Platz und sahen dem Rotschopf ungläubig hinterher.

„Das glaube ich jetzt aber nicht. Lily läst uns einfach hier stehen und verschwindet", sagte Cathleen kopfschüttelnd und verzog das Gesicht.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Lily", dachte Cathleen.

„Dieses Verhalten ist so untypisch für sie, aber ich werde noch heraus bekommen, was du vorhast, Lily Evans", überlegte Cathleen weiter und wollte ebenfalls nach draußen gehen, als sie von jemandem am Arm festgehalten wurde.

„Cathleen, warte mal. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht", sagte Amos und drehte Cathleen sanft zu sich herum.

„Hey Amos", begrüßte Cathleen den blonden Ravenclaw und merkte, wie ihr Herz bei dessen Anblick wie wild zu schlagen begann.

„Jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden", lächelte sie Amos an und ließ sich von ihm zu seinem Tisch führen, wo die Beiden eine angeregte Unterhaltung anfingen.

Cathleen war so vertieft in ihrem Gespräch mit Amos, dass sie darüber Lily und ihre Reaktion vergaß. Cathleen vergaß sogar James und seine Freunde, die nur ein paar Tische von Amos und ihr weg saßen und leider vergaß sie auch Maxi, die nun verlassen und alleine am Eingang stand. Remus, der sich ebenfalls über die Reaktion von Lily gewundert hatte, sah, dass Maxi nun alleine an der Tür stand. Remus erhob sich vom Tisch und ging auf seine Nachbarin zu, während James innerlich vor Wut kochte. Er hatte große Mühe, sich seine Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Was hast du denn auf einmal, Jamsie?" fragte Rebecca, die James verletzten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte.

„Ist doch nicht die erste Abfuhr von Lily, die du bekommen hast", setzte Samantha nach und sah James beleidigt an.

„Wer sagt, dass es etwas mit Evans zu tun hat?" fragte James etwas unfreundlicher, als beabsichtigt.

„Weil du dem Typen fast mit deinen Blicken getötet hättest, darum", schnappte Rebecca und rutschte von James Schoss herunter.

„Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen. Amüsiert euch gut", zischte Rebecca und bahnte sich einen Weg nach draußen.

„Sieht doch ein Blinder, dass Potter was von Lily will und dass er deshalb so sauer ist, weil sie mit einem anderen zum Halloweenfest geht", motzte Rebecca leise vor sich hin, als sie den Weg zum Schloss einschlug.

„Hoffentlich war es nicht seine letzte Abfuhr, die er von Lily bekommen hat. Er hat es verdient", schimpfte sie weiter und konnte ihre Schadenfreunde nicht unterdrücken.

Remus, der von Rebecca fast umgerannt worden wäre, erreichte Maxi, bevor diese den Pub verlassen konnte.

„Hi Maxi", begrüßte Remus seine Nachbarin und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Hi Remus", antwortete Maxi nicht gerade glücklich.

„Was ist los? Warum so betrübt?"

„Warum wohl. Erst verschwindet Lily mit Ben und dann lässt mich Cathleen wegen Amos einfach stehen", meinte Maxi und sah traurig zu Cathleen und Amos, die sich lachend unterhielten.

„Nicht traurig sein, Maxi. Lily und Cathleen haben es bestimmt nicht böse gemeint", versuchte Remus Maxi zu trösten und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Was möchtest du jetzt machen?"

„Ich gehe nach Hause. Was soll ich noch hier?" entgegnete Maxi.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, begleite ich dich. Komm schon, Maxi, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. So kenne ich dich gar nicht", feixte Remus und schaffte es damit, Maxi zum lächeln zu bringen.

„Na siehst du, so gefällst du mir schon viel besser", lobte Remus sie und ahnte nicht, was seine Worte für Maxi bedeuteten.

„Geht Lily wirklich mit Ben zum Halloweenfest?" wollte Remus wissen, nachdem sie die „drei Besen" verlassen hatten.

„Ja. Ben hat im letzten Schuljahr mit Lily gewettet, dass sie dieses Jahr wieder Vertrauensschülerin wird und sie hat die Wette verloren. Ihr Wetteinsatz war, dass sie, wenn sie verliert, ihn auf den nächsten Event begleiten muss", klärte Maxi Remus auf.

„Ach so und ich dachte schon, die Beiden wären zusammen", sagte Remus und Maxi konnte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme hören.

„Wie hat James es aufgenommen?" erkundigte sich Maxi.

„Ach, du kennst ihn doch. Er lässt sich nicht anmerken, wie weh Lily ihm damit tut", seufzte Remus und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Remus und Maxi unterhielten sich, während sie zum Schloss hoch gingen noch eine ganze Weile über Lily.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass Lily James in diesem Schuljahr ignoriert", sprach Remus seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Vielleicht hat dieser Marc Lily unter den Imperius-Fluch gestellt", seufzte Remus.

„Hm, so würde ich das nicht sehen", meinte Maxi und lachte leise.

„Marc ist Muggel, Remus. Ich denke eher, dass sie keine Lust mehr auf James Anmache hat", schlussfolgerte Maxi darauf.

„Oder beides!"

„Das könnte natürlich auch sein, aber ich denke, dass wird James gar nicht gefallen, wenn Lily ihn weiter so ignoriert", seufzte Maxi und Remus konnte ihr nur zustimmen.

Wie Recht die Beiden damit hatten, konnten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal erahnen.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euchgefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	3. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 3**

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

„Was glaubt dieser aufgeblasene möchtegern Casanova, mit dem erbsengroßen Hirn eigentlich, wer er ist?" keifte Lily, nachdem sie sich von Ben verabschiedete hatte und nun im Vertrauensschülerbad stand.

„Wenn du mit mir zum Halloweenfest gehst, biete ich dir auch meinen Platz an", äffte Lily James Stimme nach und drehte ärgerlich die Wasserhähne auf.

„Eher gehe ich mit einem Bergtroll zum Fest, als mit diesem arrogantem Schnösel", zeterte die Gryffindor laut und tobte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, durch den Raum.

Lily schmiss alles, mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes, gegen die Wand und schrie ihre aufgestaute Wut heraus.

„Nana, junge Dame, so geht das aber nicht", protestierte die Nixe auf dem Portrait über der Wanne laut und bedachte Lily mit einem strafendem Blick.

„Lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe und halt deinen Mund", blaffte Lily das Portrait an und warf ein großes Handtuch über das Bild.

„Nimm das sofort wieder weg", schimpfte die Nixe und ihre Stimme klang durch das Handtuch sehr gedämpft.

„Nein", rief Lily und stieg in die Badewanne.

Nur hatte die Rothaarige in ihrer Rage völlig vergessen, dass sie noch vollständig bekleidet war.

„Daran ist nur dieser Idiot Schuld", schnaubte Lily ärgerlich und zog sich ihre nasse Kleidung aus.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, wie schwer es sein würde, nicht auf seine blöden Sprüche zu reagieren", seufzte Lily und tauchte unter.

„Du schaffst das schon!"

„Natürlich werde ich das schaffen. So schnell gebe ich nun doch nicht auf. Auch wenn ich ehrlich zugeben muss, dass es einfacher ist, Potter die Leviten zu lesen, als ihn einfach links liegen zu lassen", stellte Lily bedauernd fest.

„Lacht nicht so blöd", motze Lily die Nixe und die Stimme in ihrem Kopf sauer an und patschte mit den Händen auf das Wasser, so dass es nach allen Seiten spritze.

„Und wenn ich jeden Tag baden gehen muss, ich werde Potter nicht die Genugtuung geben, und mich von ihm provozieren lassen, nur um dann auszurasten", dachte Lily trotzig und kletterte aus der Wanne.

Nach dem heißem Bad und ihrem Tobsuchtsanfall ging es Lily schon viel besser und so verließ sie, nach mehr als zwei Stunden das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler wieder und schlenderte Richtung Gryffindorturm. Doch mit einemmal blieb Lily abrupt stehen und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Oh Merlin! Ich habe Maxi und Cathleen einfach so in den „drei Besen" stehen lassen", bemerkte Lily entsetzt und rannte nun durch die Gänge.

Völlig außer Atem kam Lily vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame an und lehnte sich erstmal an die Wand. Als sich ihre Atmung wieder reguliert hatte, nannte sie dem Portrait das Passwort und betrat ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, konnte aber weder Maxi noch Cathleen entdecken. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und eilte die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch.

„Hoffentlich sind sie hier", dachte Lily und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafraum, wo sie Maxi auf dessen Bett sitzend vorfand.

„Maxi, es tut mir so Leid", sagte Lily und setzte sich neben Maxi aufs Bett.

„Ist schon gut, Lily", antwortete diese und lächelte Lily an.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Schließlich habe ich dich gefragt, ob du mit uns nach Hogsmead gehst und dann lass ich euch Beide einfach zurück. Wo ist Cathleen eigentlich? Seit ihr nicht zusammen zurück gekommen?" fragte Lily und sah sich suchend im Zimmer um.

„Cathleen ist noch mit Amos im Dorf geblieben", grinste Maxi und zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Ach nee, mit Amos im Dorf! Soso", kicherte Lily, wurde aber schlagartig wieder ernst.

„Heißt das, du bist alleine zurück gegangen", verlangte Lily zu wissen.

„Nein, Lily, bin ich nicht. Wenn es dich beruhigt, Remus hat mich begleitet", meinte Maxi etwas verlegen.

„Aha! Bist du mir noch arg böse, Maxi?" fragte Lily und Maxi konnte sehen, dass es der Rothaarigen ehrlich Leid tat.

„Nein, ich bin dir nicht böse, ehrlich nicht! Was meinst du mit ‚Aha'?" verlangte sie nun zu wissen.

„Nichts weiter", entgegnete Lily nur.

„Lilian Evans! Lüg mich nicht an", rief Maxi und begann ihre Freundin zu kitzeln.

„Ich habe doch nichts gesagt, oder?"

„Gesagt nicht, aber dein Blick reichte schon", maulte Maxi nun gespielt empört und überlegte, ob sie Lily von ihren veränderten Gefühlen zu Remus erzählen sollte.

Seufzend erhob sich Maxi von ihrem Bett und lief im Zimmer hin und her.

„Wenn ich Lily darauf anspreche, rastet sie bestimmt aus und sagt, dass sie nichts von diesen Idioten hören will", resümierte Maxi in Gedanken und bemerkte nicht, dass Lily sie die ganze Zeit über lächelnd ansah.

„Nun erzähl schon", riss Lily Maxi nach ein paar Minuten aus ihren Gedanken und stand nun auch von deren Bett auf.

Durch Lilys Worte schreckte Maxi aus ihren Gedanken auf und wurde im nächsten Augenblick auch schon sanft zum Bett geschoben und hinunter gedrückt. Lily kniete sich vor ihre Zimmergenossin, so dass sie ihr direkt ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Du willst es nicht wissen, Lily. Glaub mir", flüsterte Maxi und vermied es, Lily dabei anzusehen.

„Lass das bitte mich entscheiden, okay?" meinte Lily ruhig und hob Maxis Kinn ein wenig an, so dass diese Lily nun ansehen musste.

Als Maxi nach ein paar Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, seufzte Lily leise auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Eine Geste, die sie sich unbewusst bei James Potter abgeschaut hatte. Maxi musste unweigerlich grinsen, als sie dies sah, hütete sich aber davor, Lily darauf anzusprechen, da sie Lily nicht schon wieder verärgern wollte.

„Du hast dich verliebt, richtig? In Remus…", durchbrach Lily die Stille und blickte Maxi wissend an.

„Ich… woher…wie kommst du den darauf?" stotterte Maxi und wurde dabei dunkelrot.

„Hm, wie komme ich nur darauf?" überlegte Lily laut.

„Da wären zum einen, die verlegenden Blicke, die du ihm neuerdings immer zuwirfst. Wenn Remus dich anspricht, wirst du rot und siehst verlegen zu Boden. Außerdem…!"

„Ist es so offensichtlich?" stöhnte Maxi verzweifelt und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Lily lachte leise und zog ihre Freundin in die Arme.

„Süße, es ist doch schön verliebt zu sein. Weiß Remus es schon?"

„Nein, und ich glaube, ich will gar nicht, dass er es erfährt", stöhnte Maxi durch ihre Hände.

„Und warum soll Remus es nicht erfahren?" verlangte Lily zu wissen und nahm sanft Maxis Hände von deren Gesicht.

„Lily, hast du vergessen, wie lange Remus und ich uns schon kennen? Wir sind praktisch wie Bruder und Schwester aufgewachsen. Ich kann mich doch nicht in meinen Bruder verlieben", rief Maxi gequält aus und schüttelte heftig mit ihrem Kopf.

„Erstens ist Remus nicht dein Bruder und zweitens erspart ihr euch dadurch die intensive kennen lern Zeit", antwortete Lily darauf nur.

„Hast du eine Ahnung", stöhnte Maxi und ließ sich rückwärts auf ihr Bett fallen.

„So schlimm kann das doch nicht sein. Ihr kennt euch schließlich in und auswendig", konterte Lily und musste lachen, als Maxi auf diesen Kommentar mit den Augen rollte.

„Das war einmal", begann Maxi so als ob sie ein Märchen erzählen wollte.

„Seit sich meine Gefühle für Remus verändert haben, ist alles anders. So neu und überhaupt nicht mehr vertraut. Es kommt mir so vor, als sehe ich Remus zum Ersten Mal, Lily", meinte Maxi frustriert.

„Hm, ich glaube, jetzt verstehe ich, was du meinst", entgegnete Lily.

„Sag mal, wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte Lily, als sie bemerkte, dass es schon dunkel geworden ist.

„Halb sieben. Ob Cath immer noch in Hogsmead ist?" wandte Maxi sich an Lily und war froh, nicht mehr über ihre Gefühle reden zu müssen.

„Ich nehme es an. Komm, lass uns nach unten gehen. Ich habe Hunger und bei der Gelegenheit können wir gleich herausfinden, ob Remus schon eine Begleitung für das Halloweenfest hat", frohlockte Lily und zog ihre Freundin auf die Beine.

„Warum willst du das denn wissen?"

„Damit du ihn fragen kannst, ob er dich begleiten möchte", antwortete Lily und klang dabei, als sei es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt.

„Oh nein! Nein, nein, dass werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht machen", protestierte Maxi und blieb mitten im Raum stehen.

„Papperlapapp, natürlich wirst du ihn fragen. Das ist die Gelegenheit, heraus zu finden, ob Remus auch mehr in dir sieht, Maxi", meinte Lily entschieden und zog Maxi mit sich.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du dich so reinsteigerst, wo du die Jungs doch so schrecklich findest?" startete Maxi einen verzweifelten letzten Versuch, Lily von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen.

Abrupt blieb Lily stehen und drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Du kannst mit all deinen Sorgen und Problemen zu mir kommen, Maxi. Wann immer du willst und das weißt du auch. Solange du mir nicht wieder weismachen willst, wie sehr Potter mich angeblich mag und wie sehr er sich doch zum positiven verändert haben soll", entgegnete Lily ernst und sah ihre Freundin durchdringend dabei an.

Maxi schluckte und nickte.

„Ich weiß, Lily. Und ich verspreche dir, dich nicht mehr mit Potter zu nerven. Danke Lily", flüsterte Maxi und nahm die Rothaarige fest in den Arm.

„Schon gut, Liebes. Lass uns endlich gehen, sonst sterbe ich noch vor Hunger", gluckste Lily und ging gemeinsam mit Maxi die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Nachdem die Mädchen sich kurz umgesehen hatten, stellten sie fest, dass Cathleen immer noch nicht wieder da war.

„Vielleicht ist Cath schon in der großen Halle", meinte Lily und schob Maxi durch das Portraitloch.

Doch als Lily und Maxi in der großen Halle ankamen, stellten sie fest, dass Cathleen nicht da war. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich grinsend an und setzten sich an ihren Haustisch, direkt gegenüber von Remus.

„Hi, ihr Beiden", begrüßte Remus die Mädchen freundlich und lächelte diese an.

„Hallo, Remus! Wie geht es dir?" erwiderte Lily und belud sogleich ihren Teller mit Gratain und Lammkotletten.

„Die Shoppingtour hat dich wohl ziemlich hungrig gemacht, wie ich sehe", lachte Remus, worauf Lily nur nickte, da sie gerade den Mund voll hatte.

„Lily ist am verhungern, Rem", antwortete Maxi stattdessen.

„Lass mich doch auch mal hungrig sein", schmollte Lily und streckte Maxi und Remus grinsend die Zunge raus.

„Als was verkleidest du dich denn, Lily? Oder ist das ein Geheimnis?" fragte Remus.

„Ist kein Geheimnis. Zum Glück legt Ben keinen Wert auf die Verkleidung. Er besteht nur darauf, dass ich nicht in meiner ‚Schulrobe' komme. Und du, Remus? Als was verkleidest du dich? Oder hast du dich noch nicht mit deiner Begleitung abgestimmt?" fragte Lily und stupste Maxi unauffällig in die Seite.

„Ich brauche mich nicht abstimmen. Ich habe keine Begleitung", antwortete Remus wahrheitsgemäß und schaute kurz zu Maxi, die verlegen auf ihren Teller starrte.

Lily seufzte innerlich laut auf und trat Maxi feste auf den Fuß, so dass diese erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Würdest du dich denn verkleiden wollen, wenn du eine Begleitung hättest?" wollte Maxi nun wissen, worauf Lily nur mit den Augen rollen konnte.

„Nein, eigentlich habe ich keine Lust mich zu verkleiden", entgegnete Remus, der ja wusste, wie sehr Maxi es hasste sich zu verkleiden.

„Das passt! Maxi hat auch keine Lust sich zu verkleiden und eine Begleitung hat sie auch noch nicht", entfuhr es Lily und strahlte Remus und Maxi regelrecht an.

„Lily, musste das sein?" zischte Maxi und schaute zerknittert zu Remus, der Lilys wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sehr wohl verstanden hatte.

„Maxi, würdest du mich zum Halloweenfest begleiten?" wandte sich Remus ganz förmlich an seine Nachbarin und lächelte sie charmant an.

„Ja, ja gerne, Rem", flüsterte Maxi verlegen und wurde augenblicklich rot.

„Sieh mal wer da kommt", meinte Lily und deutete zum Eingang der großen Halle, durch die gerade Cathleen kam.

„Muss sehr stürmisch draußen sein", gluckste Maxi und musterte Cathleen von oben bis unten, als diese sich neben Lily setzte.

„Stürmisch? Wie kommt ihr denn darauf? Es ist nicht mal windig draußen", meinte Cathleen, die in diesem Moment nicht verstand, was ihre Freundinnen meinten.

„Nicht? Dann frage ich mich, warum deine Haare so zersaust sind und du hier mit roten Wangen sitzt", entgegnete Lily süffisant grinsend, worauf Cathleen rot anlief.

„Also… ich… nun ja…", stammelte die Schwarzhaarige verlegen.

„Ist schon gut, Cath. Wir wissen, dass es Amos und nicht der Wind war", beruhigte Maxi Cathleen und sah sie wissend an.

„Ach ihr, seit doch bloß neidisch", konterte Cathleen, um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen.

„Quatsch, wir freuen uns für dich. Ehrlich Cath. Seit ihr jetzt richtig zusammen?" wollte Lily wissen und strich Cathleen über den Arm.

„Sieht so aus", lächelte Angesprochene und ihr Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an.

„Da hat's eine aber schwer erwischt", stellte Remus trocken fest.

„Wen hat's schwer erwischt?" erklang plötzlich James Stimme neben Remus.

Maxi sah Remus bittend an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, worauf Remus leicht nickte.

„Hey …", begann James, wurde aber von Remus, durch einen Stoß in die Seite am weiter reden gehindert.

„Halt einfach nur einmal deinen Mund, Prongs", raunte Remus dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und versperrte seinem Freund die Sicht auf Lily.

„Was soll das, Moony?" zischte James und wollte Remus zur Seite schieben.

Doch dieser hielt seinen Freund am Arm fest und bedachte ihn mit einem tu-einmal-was-ich-dir-sage-ich-werde-es-dir-später-erzählen Blick. Remus kannte James lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sein Freund innerlich vor Zorn brodelte. Ein falsches Wort, eine überflüssige Bemerkung, würde ausreichen, um James zum explodieren zu bringen. Umso mehr überraschte es den Werwolf, dass James ihn nur mit finsterem Blick ansah und schweigend zu essen begann. Doch nicht nur Remus überraschte dies, auch die anderen Schüler, die am Gryffindortisch vorbeigingen, drehten sich noch mal um, da sie es nicht glauben wollten oder konnten, dass Lily und James sich quasi friedlich gegenüber saßen, ohne das die Fetzen flogen. Einige Schüler begrüßten dies, andere wiederum bedauerten es sehr, dass die Beiden ihnen keine Showeinlage boten. Selbst die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors traute dem Frieden an ihrem Tisch nicht, was man ganz deutlich an ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Immer wieder sah sie zu ihren beiden Schülern und wartete förmlich darauf, dass sie mal wieder aneinander gerieten. Doch auch sie wurde eines besseren belehrt. Cathleen, Maxi und Lily verließen gleich nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren die große Halle und gingen in ihren Schlafsaal, wo Cathleen den beiden Anderen Rede und Antwort stehen musste. Doch nicht nur Cathleen wurde mit Fragen bombardiert, auch Remus wurde, nach dem die Mädchen außer Hörweite waren, nur so mit Fragen und Vorwürfen zugeschüttet.

„So und nun wirst du mir erzählen, was das eben sollte, Moony", forderte James seinen Freund auf und schob seinen Teller beiseite.

Remus holte tief Luft und überlegte, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Ich warte, Moony", fauchte James und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch.

„Nun mal langsam, mit den alten Hippogreifen", antwortete Remus und verdrehte die Augen über James Ungeduld.

„Erinnerst du dich, dass ich mit Maxi zum Schloss zurückgegangen bin, Prongs?"

„Wenn du nicht bald auf den Punkt kommst, Moony, werde ich dich, beim nächsten Vollmond, dem Werwolf zum Fraß vorwerfen, verstanden?" presste James durch die Zähne und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er gleich in die Luft gehen würde.

„Und wenn du mich nicht bald ausreden lässt, werde ich, beim nächsten Vollmond, dein Gesicht verunstalten", schoss Remus zurück, worauf James laut schnaubte.

„Maxi hat mir erzählt, dass Lily und Ben im letzten Schuljahr gewettet haben, dass Lily nicht zwei Jahre hintereinander Vertrauensschülerin werden würde. Und wie du sicher mitbekommen hast, ist sie auch dieses Jahr Vertrauensschülerin!"

„Ja, und weiter?"

„Mensch Prongs. Lily hat wirklich Recht. Wo andere ein Hirn haben, hast du einen Schweizer Käse, mit ganz großen Löchern. Lily hat die Wette verloren und ihr Wetteinsatz war, dass sie mit Ben auf das Halloweenfest gehen muss", erklärte Remus James und schüttelte über dessen Begriffsstutzigkeit den Kopf.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?" entrüstete sich der Schwarzhaarige und schob beleidigt seine Unterlippe nach vorne.

„Wenn du mal eins und eins zusammen zählen würdest, wärst sogar du darauf gekommen", antwortete Remus und sah seinen Freund unverständlich an.

„Jaja, schon klar, Moony."

„Maxi hat mir auch verraten, warum keiner von uns diesen Marc kennt", erzählte Remus weiter und hatte James volle Aufmerksam wieder.

„Und? Warum hat noch niemand von diesem Marc gehört? Oder hat Lily ihn vielleicht doch nur erfunden?" sprudelte es hoffnungsvoll aus James heraus.

„Doch, Marc gibt es wirklich. Er ist neunzehn und lebt seit fast zwei Jahren mit seinen Eltern in Deutschland. Wir kennen ihn nicht, da er, wie auch alle Anderen in seiner Familie, Muggel ist", sagte Remus und klopfte James mitfühlend auf die Schulter, der ein wenig blass bei Remus Worten geworden war.

James biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ärgerte sich über die Tatsache, dass er nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist, mit Lily zu wetten.

„Hätte ich gewusst, wie einfach ich mit ihr ein Date hätte haben können", ärgerte sich James in Gedanken und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Prongs! Wollen wir nach oben gehen?" fragte Remus seinen Freund und riss diesen so aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was? Ja, sicher. Lass uns gehen", antwortete James und folgte Remus aus der großen Halle.

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm hing James weiter seinen Gedanken nach und ob er wollte oder nicht, er rechnete es Lily hoch an, dass sie ihre Wettschuld auch wirklich einlöste, obwohl er viel lieber mit der Rothaarigen zum Halloweenfest gegangen wäre.

„James?"

„Hm?"

„Vielleicht solltest du Lily in den nächsten Tagen, wenigstens bis zum Fest, einfach mal in Ruhe lassen. Glaubst du, du schaffst das?"

„Ich lass sie immer in Ruhe."

„Ich meine es ernst, Prongs. Hör auf, Lily mit deinen blöden Sprüchen zu nerven und zeig ihr endlich mal, dass du es wirklich ernst mit ihr meinst", redete Remus seinem Freund ins Gewissen.

„Ich werde es versuchen", war alles, was dieser darauf sagte, bevor er durch das Portraitloch krabbelte.

„Ich hatte es befürchtet", seufzte Remus leise und folgte James in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie es sich, auf der Couch vor dem Kamin gemütlich machten.

„Wo hast du eigentlich Samantha gelassen?" fragte Remus in die Stille hinein, als ihm einfiel, dass sein Freund ohne die kleine Blonde, in der großen Halle erschienen war.

„Bei Frank und Alice", entgegnete James, wobei er seine Brille hoch schob und sich die Augen rieb.

„Bei Frank und Alice? Warum das denn? Und was hast du in der Zwischenzeit gemacht?" verlangte Remus nun zu wissen.

„Sie ging mir mit ihrem blöden ‚Jamsie hier' und ‚Jamsie dort' auf den Senkel. Ich hasse es, wenn man mich ‚Jamsie' nennt", knurrte James.

„Alice kümmert sich schon um sie", setzte James noch nach, als er Remus Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Tztztz, was hat Frank denn dazu gesagt, als du Samantha bei den Beiden abgeliefert hast?"

„Dafür schuldest du mir was, Potter", wiederholte James Frank Worte wahrheitsgemäß, worauf Remus in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Das glaube ich ihm aufs Wort. Und was hast du gemacht?" bohrte Remus weiter.

„Ich hab ein bisschen frische Luft geschnappt", wich James der Frage von Remus aus.

„Soso, ein bisschen frische Luft geschnappt", wiederholte Remus.

„Wie immer, wenn du Stress mit Lily hast", dachte Remus.

„Aber besser übers Quiddichfeld fliegen, als irgendwelche Fünfklässlerinnen flach legen", resümierte Remus in Gedanken weiter.

Die beiden Marauder hingen ihren Gedanken nach und James nahm sich ganz fest vor, Remus Rat, was Lily betraf, zu befolgen.

Lily konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als sie feststellte, dass James sie nicht ansprach, doch auch ihre Freundinnen stellten diese Tatsache fest.

„Sagt mal, habe ich was verpasst oder ist Potter krank?" fragte Cathleen am Donnerstagmorgen in die Runde, die James plötzlichem Sinneswandel nicht so ganz traute.

„Warum sollte James krank sein? Für mich sieht er ganz gesund aus", antwortete Alice und warf Cathleen einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Letzten Samstag ist er ohne seinen Fanclub aus den ‚drei Besen' verschwunden und seit ein paar Tagen, nervt er Lily nicht mehr, mit seinen Sprüchen. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass Potter krank ist", rechtfertigte Cathleen ihren Standpunkt.

„Oder das er Lily zeigen will, dass er sie wirklich mag und es ihm ernst mit ihr ist", meinte Alice, und erntete dafür unverständliche Blicke von Lily und Cathleen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich daran, oder?" hakte Cathleen vorsichtig nach, da sie wusste, wie empfindlich Alice manchmal sein konnte.

„Warum sollte Alice denn nicht daran glauben? Es könnte doch wirklich so sein, dass…!"

„Maxi, wenn Potter nicht nervt, dann nervt du auch bitte nicht mit Potter", rief Lily und bemühte sich, die aufsteigende Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Mach ich ja nicht. Ich wollte…ist auch egal. Wir müssen eh zum Unterricht gehen", antwortete Maxi und stand auf.

Die anderen Mädchen erhoben sich ebenfalls und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Zaubertrankunterricht. Die Mädchen hatten den Eindruck, dass die Zeit an diesem Tag viel schneller verging, als sonst und ehe sie sich versahen, war auch schon die letzte Stunde Verwandlung zu Ende.

„Die Professoren spinnen doch völlig", maulte Maxi, als sie das Klassenzimmer von ihrer Hauslehrerin verließ.

„Alle Aufsätze müssen bis Montag fertig sein. Haben die vergessen, dass heute Halloween ist und wir ein Fest feiern wollen?" schimpfte nun auch Alice.

Lily war die Einzige, die sich anscheint nicht an der Menge der Hausaufgaben zu stören schien.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt. Heute ist Donnerstag und bis Montag sind es noch drei Tage. Das schafft ihr locker", gluckste Lily, und fing sich dafür einen Seitenknuff von Maxi ein.

„Hahaha, ich hatte eigentlich vor, heute mal etwas zu trinken", schnappte Cathleen.

„Und wer hält dich davon ab?" fragte Lily trocken.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir morgen wieder Unterricht haben, oder?" hakte sie vorsichtshalber noch mal nach.

„Danke, dass du mich drauf hingewiesen hast, Mama", schmollte Cathleen.

„Nun seit doch nicht so pessimistisch, Kinder. Last uns jetzt hochgehen und uns fertig machen, dann sehen wir weiter", entschied Alice.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr, verriet den Mädchen, dass sie nur noch knapp drei Stunden Zeit hatten und so beeilten sich die Vier schnell in ihren Schlafsaal zu kommen.

„Alice, warum machst du dich nicht bei uns mit im Zimmer fertig?" wandte sich Lily an diese.

„Gerne, wenn es keine Umstände macht", nickte Alice und beeilte sich, ihre Sachen aus ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal zu holen.

Cathleen ging als Erste ins Badezimmer, da sie durch ihr Kostüm, am längsten mit Schminken und anziehen benötigen würde. Anschließend begab sich Alice, dann Lily und zum Schluss Maxi ins Badezimmer. Während Lily ihre langen roten Haare offen trug und ein bodenlanges weißes Kleid anzog, hatte sich Alice dazu entschieden, sich als Elfe zu verkleiden. Dazu trug sie ein knielanges weißrosa Kleid mit farblich passend abgestimmten Flügeln. Ihre Haare steckte Alice hoch und zupfte eine Strähne heraus. Maxi trug einen engen knielangen schwarzen Rock mit einer cremefarbenden Bluse. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.

„Warum bei Grindelwald, verkleidest du dich als Vampir, wenn man dir ansieht, wie unwohl du dich in diesem Kostüm fühlst?" fragte Alice, als sie sah, wie erschrocken Cathleen sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

„Weil ich… ich…!"

„Cath hat Angst vor Vampiren und versucht so, ihre Angst in den Griff zu bekommen", erklärte Lily Alice und nahm Cathleen beruhigend in den Arm.

„Wird du es schaffen, Cath?" fragte Maxi fürsorglich.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich", wimmerte Cathleen und war den Tränen nahe.

„Weiß du was, Liebes? Wir nehmen einfach noch etwas anderes für dich zum anziehen mit und wenn du gar nicht mehr klar kommst, dann gehst du einfach in die Waschräume und ziehst dich um, okay?" schlug Lily vor und schminkte Cathleen weiter.

„So fertig! Wie spät ist es?" fragte Lily und betrachtete Cathleen.

„Kurz vor sieben. Wir sollten so langsam runter gehen. Amos und Ben warten bestimmt schon auf uns", seufzte Cathleen, bekam dann aber Herzchenaugen, als sie Amos Namen aussprach.

„Na, dann lass uns schon mal gehen", lachte Lily und zog Cathleen hinter sich her.

„Sag mal, Prongs, mit wem gehst du jetzt eigentlich zum Fest?" fragte Sirius James, als sie die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter gingen und gerade noch sahen, wie Cathleen durchs Portraitloch kletterte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das selbst nicht mehr so genau. Ich habe mehreren Mädchen zugesagt und vergessen, ihnen wieder abzusagen", antwortete James und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast was?" fuhr ihn Remus an, der hinter James und Sirius die Treppe herunter ging.

„Sorry, Moony. War wirklich keine Absicht", entschuldigte sich James und setzte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht auf.

„Wer's glaubt, wird selig", kommentierte der Werwolf James Aussage und ging auf Maxi zu, die gerade mit Alice die Treppe herunterkam.

„Guten Abend, ihr zwei Hübschen. Ihr seht bezaubernd aus", begrüßte Remus die Mädchen und deutete eine Verbeugung an, worauf die Beiden anfingen zu kichern.

„Lass gut sein, Remus. Alice ist schon vergeben", informierte Frank Remus und zog seine Freundin zärtlich in die Arme.

„Wollen wir gehen?" fragte Maxi und hakte sich bei Remus ein.

„Hat Moony dir erzählt, dass er mit Maxi zum Fest geht?" wollte Sirius von James wissen, worauf dieser mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Schweigend gingen die beiden Freunde hinunter zur großen Halle und blieben erstmal, beim Anblick, der sich ihnen vor der Tür zur Halle bot, stehen.

„Kneif mich mal, Padfood", bat James seinen Freund, da er seinen Augen nicht trauen wollte.

Vor der Tür zur großen Halle standen zwei Skeletts, das eine trug einen schwarzen Smoking und weiße Handschuhe, dass andere war als Skelett verkleidet. Während das Smokingtragende Skelett die Mädchen mit einem Handkuss begrüßte und eine Runde mit ihnen tanzte, begrüßte das andere Skelett die Jungs mit einem festen Händedruck.

„Wer hat sich das denn ausgedacht?" fragte James und fing zu lachen an.

„Klasse Idee, nicht wahr?" fragte Duncan und grinste breit.

„Das ist wirklich ein genialer Einfall. Könnte von uns sein, oder was meinst du, Padfood?" gluckste James, worauf Sirius zustimmend nickte.

„War Lilys Idee", informierte Duncan die Beiden und nicht nur James klappte darauf der Unterkiefer herunter.

„Das hat sich Evans einfallen lassen?" hakte Sirius verdattert nach und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Alle Achtung. Hätte ich dem Rotschopf gar nicht zugetraut", fügte Sirius nach und man hörte deutlich die Bewunderung heraus.

Die Beiden gingen in die Halle und staunten auch hier nicht schlecht. Die Tische waren zusammen geschoben worden, so dass immer sechs Leute an einem Tisch platz hatten. Links neben dem Eingang, war ein großes Büffet mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten und Getränken aufgebaut worden. Über den einzelnen Tischen schwebten Vampirgebisse, die jeden in den Finger zwickten, der ihnen zu nahe kam. Über den Köpfen der Schüler schwebten ausgehöhlte Kürbisse und Luftballons. Was die Schüler nicht wussten war, dass die Luftballons mit Konfetti und Wasser gefüllt worden waren und das es Lily sein würde, die diese, zur vorgerückten Stunde, platzen lassen durfte. Zwischen den Tischen sausten Skelette hin und her und schenkten den Schülern und Lehrern Getränke ein. Sirius und James setzten sich an einer der Tische und fragten sich gerade, ob Lily wohl für die komplette Dekoration verantwortlich war.

„Und wenn es so wäre, was dann?" fragte Maxi, die die Unterhaltung von Sirius und James mitbekommen hatte.

„Dann hätte sie meine volle Anerkennung dafür. Wir hätten es nicht besser machen können", sagte Sirius und meinte es auch wirklich ehrlich.

„Ich werde es ausrichten, wenn ich Lily sehe", versprach Maxi und setzte sich mit Remus zu Alice und Frank an den Tisch.

Lily saß mit Ben bei den Siebtklässern am Tisch, während Cathleen und Amos sich zu Amos Freunden an den Tisch gesetzt hatten.

Nach einer kurzen Ansprach, wo Dumbledore die Schüler der ersten drei Jahrgänge noch mal drauf hinwies, dass sie nach dem Essen, in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren mussten und das für die Jahrgänge vier bis sieben, dass Fest um 23 Uhr 30 beendet sein würde, eröffnete er das Büfett.

„Hast du Hunger, Pumpkin?" wandte sich Ben an Lily und zog diese mit sich hoch.

„Habe ich, und nenn mich nicht immer ‚Pumpkin', Mops", keifte Lily ihren Begleiter an, worauf dessen Freunde in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Vielen Dank auch! Musstest du es so laut sagen?" knurrte Ben Lily an.

„Bist doch selber schuld. Warum nennst du mich auch immer so", verteidigte sich Lily trotzig.

Doch Ben war nicht wirklich sauer auf Lily, da sie ja irgendwo Recht hatte, mit dem was sie sagte. Die Beiden beluden sich ihre Teller mit allen möglichen Köstlichkeiten und ließen sich nach dem Essen von den ‚Kellnern' Butterbier bringen.

„Die Idee mit den Skeletten ist wirklich genial. Kompliment, Pumpkin. So was hätte ich dir ehrlich nicht zugetraut", lobte Ben Lily.

„Wollen wir tanzen?"

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst gar nicht mehr", grinste Lily und zog Ben mit sich auf die Tanzfläche.

Lily liebte es zu tanzen und das sah man ihr auch an. Sie bewegte sich anmutig im Einklang zur Musik und erntete dafür viele bewundernde Blicke. James, der nur wenige Meter von der Tanzfläche entfernt saß, entdeckte Lily erst jetzt und konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen.

„Wie ein Engel", dachte er verträumt und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht Lilys Begleitung war.

Samantha, die mit Sirius, James, Kira, Peter und Laurien am Tisch saß, hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass James Lily anstarte und nur noch Augen für die Rothaarige hatte. Am liebsten hätte Samantha James die Augen ausgekratzt, aber nach seiner harsche Zurechtweisung vor dem Essen, in dem er ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass sie jederzeit gehen könnte, wenn ihr was nicht passt, zog Samantha es vor ihren Mund zu halten. Schließlich hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, James heute Abend rum zu kriegen.

„Ben, bist du böse, wenn ich ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen gehe?" fragte Lily und sah diesen bittend an.

„Habe ich nicht. Aber versprich mir, dass du nicht alleine nach draußen gehst und dir etwas überziehst", ermahnte Ben sie.

„Werde ich, versprochen. Bis später", lächelte Lily, drehte sich um und bannte sich einen Weg von der überfüllten Tanzfläche.

James, der Lily auf sich zukommen sah, stand auf ohne den Rotschopf aus den Augen zulassen.

„Evans, wollen wir eine Runde spazieren gehen?" sprach James Lily an, worauf diese vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn ansah. Lilys Wangen waren vom vielen tanzen leicht gerötet und sie atmete immer noch schwer. Als Lily James direkt ansah, hatte dieser das Gefühl, dass sich ein Schalter in seinem Gehirn umgelegt hätte. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien das Bild von einem blonden Jungen und einer schweratmenden Lily, mit geröteten Wangen und zersausten Haaren. Sofort stieg in James die Eifersucht wieder auf und er schloss, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen, um dieses Bild wieder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Lily immer noch vor ihm und ihre Wangen waren immer noch zart gerötet. Abrupt drehte sich James um, holte tief Luft und ohne auf eine Antwort von Lily zu warten, sprach er eines der Mädchen an seinem Tisch an.

„Kira, Evans will nicht spazieren gehen. Kommst du mit mir?"

Im ersten Moment war Lily perplex, dann aber schüttelte sie nur den Kopf über James verhalten und drehte sich zu Alice und Maxi, die die Szene mit offenem Mund verfolgt hatten, um.

„Soviel zum Thema, Potter mag mich wirklich. Auch wenn er meine Antwort glaubte zu kennen, hätte er sie ruhig abwarten können", meinte Lily und ging zu ihrem Tisch zurück, wo Ben sie fragend ansah.

„Ich erzähl es dir nachher", winkte Lily ab, da Sandy gerade an ihren Tisch gekommen war, um Lily darauf hinzuweisen, dass es an der zeit wäre, die Luftballons platzen zu lassen.

„Sag mir, Rem, ist dein Freund so blöd oder was sollte das eben? Glaubt der Hornochse wirklich, so kann er bei Lily landen?" wollte Maxi aufgebracht von Remus wissen.

„Ich werde mal mit ihm reden", seufzte Remus und stand auf.

„Der Zug ist endgültig, nach dieser Nummer abgefahren. Und wir haben diesen Trottel vorhin auch noch in Schutz genommen. Wie dumm wir doch sind. Ich denke mittlerweile auch, dass Lily mit dem was sie sagt, Recht hat", meinte Alice.

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt ihr auch. Ich gebe ja zu, dass James sich manchmal unmöglich verhält, aber er mag Lily wirklich", protestierte Remus, worauf Maxi und Alice nur abwinkten.

„Vergiss es Rem, dass was sich James heute geleistet hat, reicht. Er soll Lily einfach nur in Ruhe lassen, okay?" wies Maxi den Werwolf an.

Remus lehnte sich nachdenklich auf einem Stuhl zurück und überlegte angestrengt, was James nur dazu veranlasst haben könnte, dass er so reagierte.

„Ich werde Prongs einfach danach fragen", entschied der Werwolf in Gedanken und seufzte schwer.

Er ahnte, dass sein Freund, sich diesmal nicht beim fliegen abreagieren würde.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	4. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**wave**

**Hi, freue mich wirklich ssehr, dass wenigstens dir gefällt, wie James sich um Lily bemüht! Hoffe,dass es auch so bleiben wird! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Ac.Potterfan**

**Hi, schön das ich dich wieder in dieser Runde begrüßen darfstrahl Habe mich auch extra mit dem neuen Chap beeilt! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 4**

**Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen**

In den nächsten Tagen war das Halloweenfest immer noch das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins unter den Schülern. Lily, die Ben noch am selben Abend gestanden hatte, dass sie drauf und dran war, mit James spazieren zu gehen, hatte sichtlich ihren Spaß daran, die Wassergefüllten Luftballons zerplatzen zu lassen. Alle, außer Ben, bekamen eine kalte Dusche ab. Sehr zum missfallen von Maxi.

„Das war wirklich fies von dir, Lily", empörte sich Maxi immer wieder, sobald das Gespräch auf das Halloweenfest kam.

„Du hättest mich ruhig warnen können, bevor du sämtliche Luftballons über unsere Tische platzen ließ", mokierte sich Maxi und bedachte Lily mit einem tadelnden Blick.

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn du dich direkt neben Blacks Tisch setzt", verteidigte sich Lily und prustete los.

Lily hatte, natürlich nicht mit Absicht, 20 oder 30 Luftballons mit extra kaltem Wasser über den Tisch von Sirius schweben lassen und sie dort zerplatzen lassen. Die Mädchen, die mit Sirius am Tisch saßen oder an den Nachbarntischen, schrieen panisch auf, als sich das eiskalte Wasser über sie ergoss. Auch Maxi war davon betroffen und nahm es Lily noch immer übel.

„Ich hätte zu gerne Blacks Gesicht gesehen", lachte nun auch Cathleen und Lily stimmte ihr zu.

„Oh ihr Beiden", rief Maxi und schleuderte ein Kissen nach Lily.

„Sirius hat sich köstlich darüber amüsiert und meinte' Wenn Evans kein Mädchen wäre, würde ich sie auf der Stelle zum Ehrenmarauder ernennen'. Der Typ hat einen Schaden, genauso wie du, Lily Evans", grinste Maxi und jagte hinter Lily durchs Zimmer.

„Black wollte Lily zum Marauder machen?" hakte Cathleen ungläubig nach.

„Hab ich doch gesagt, oder? Er war sichtlich beeindruck von Lilys Ideen", antwortete Maxi wahrheitsgemäß, worauf Lily laut auf lachte.

„Ich, und eine von denen", lachte die Rothaarige laut los und winkte dankend ab.

„Niemals", fügte sie noch nach und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal, worauf Maxi anfing, Lily zu kitzeln.

„Das ist die Strafe dafür", grinste diese nach ein paar Minuten und ließ von Lily ab.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Lily nach dem sie ihre Kleidung wieder zu Recht gezogen hatte.

„Essen natürlich. Oder hast du noch nicht auf die Uhr gesehen?" meinte Cathleen.

„Was? Schon so spät? Kein Wunder das mein Magen sich schon zu Wort meldet", grinste Maxi, die darauf hin zur Tür eilte.

„Bis du fertig, Lily?" fragte Cathleen ungeduldig, da sie sich mit Amos nach dem Essen verabredet hatte.

„Komme schon", rief Lily aus dem Badezimmer und stand Sekunden später hinter ihren Freundinnen.

Gemeinsam verließen die Drei den Gryffindorturm und gingen hinunter in die große Halle, wo Amos schon auf Cathleen gewartet hatte.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Ich warte schon eine Ewigkeit auf dich", begrüßte er seine Freundin und küsste diese zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze.

„Bleibt es bei heute Abend?" raunte Amos Cathleen leise ins Ohr, wobei der Schwarzhaarigen angenehme Schauer den Rücken herunter liefen.

„Ich freue mich schon", flüsterte Cathleen leise zurück und gab ihrem Freund einen innigen Kuss.

„Muss Liebe schön", kommentierte Sirius die Szene, als er an dem Pärchen vorbei ging.

„Neidisch, Black?" fragte Cathleen bissig und verabschiedete sich mit einem:

„Bis später" von Amos.

Cathleen setzte sich links von Lily an den Tisch und erzählte Lily und Maxi, dass sie heute nicht mit ihnen lernen könne, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, die Halle erzittern ließ.

Gelbgrüner Rauch lag über dem Slytherintisch und als dieser sich gelegt hatte, saßen alle Slytherins mit gelbgrünen Haaren da. Die Schüler an den anderen Tischen lachten und grölten bei dem Anblick.

„Wie alt sind die eigentlich?" fragte Lily, die genau wusste, wer hinter dieser Aktion steckte.

„Höchstens fünf. Eher jünger", resümierte Cathleen und aß in aller Seelenruhe weiter.

Lily sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass James sie anstarrte. Leise seufzte die Gryffindor auf. Lily hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, ahnte aber, dass es mit James Potter zusammenhängen würde. Das sich ihr Gefühl nicht täuschte, würde Lily schneller, als ihr lieb sein konnte, feststellen.

Remus, der neben James saß, folgten dem Blick seines Freundes und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das hatten wir schon", kommentierte er den Streich seiner Freunde und sah diese an.

„Na und? Ist doch egal. Hauptsache wir hatten unseren Spaß", schnappte Sirius.

„Was ist denn los mit dir, Moony? Sonst lachst du doch auch immer über unsere Streiche", merkte nun auch James an und wandte seinen Blick von Lily ab.

„Ja, aber dies ist ein alter Hut. Also ehrlich, fällt euch nichts Neues ein?" tadelte Remus seine Freunde.

„Du könntest ja auch mal ein paar Ideen bei steuern", regte Sirius sich auf.

„Und du könntest dich ruhig mal deinem Alter entsprechend benehmen", platze es genervt aus dem Werwolf heraus.

Remus wartete Sirius Antwort erst gar nicht ab. Er stand auf und verließ wortlos die große Halle. Der junge Gryffindor hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, warum er gerade so genervt auf Sirius und James Aussagen reagiert hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass in ein paar Tagen Vollmond war, oder dass James nicht mit sich reden lassen wollte. Remus wusste es nicht und so ging er nachdenklich zu seinem Turm zurück und verschwand in seinem Schlafsaal, wo er sich auch so gleich aufs Bett legte.

Nach dem Abendessen trommelte James noch seine Quiddichmannschaft zusammen, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie bis zum nächsten Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, nun alle zwei Tage trainieren würde.

„Muss das wirklich sein, James? Es ist lausig kalt geworden und die Lehrer tun gerade so, als würden wir schon nächste Woche unsere Prüfungen schreiben", meldete sich Jonathan Smith, ein Siebenklässler zu Wort.

„Wenn wir gegen Ravenclaw gewinnen wollen", zuckte James mit den Schultern,

„müssen wir ein bisschen mehr trainieren. Sie haben dieses Jahr eine starke Mannschaft und das macht es nicht wirklich leichter für uns", fügte James, der seit Anfang des Schuljahres auch Mannschaftskapitän von Gryffindor war, noch nach.

„Vielleicht können wir das Training gleich nach den letzten Unterrichtsstunden ansetzen. Da ist es noch ein wenig hell und wir haben alle noch anschließend Zeit zum lernen", schlug Joshua Silver, ein Junge aus James Jahrgang und Treiber, vor.

„Keine schlechte Idee. Sind alle damit einverstanden?" fragte James in die Runde, worauf alle zustimmend nickten.

„Na dann, fangen wir gleich morgen mit dem Training an", bestimmte James und beendete damit die Besprechung.

„Wollen wir Rosmerta besuchen, Prongs?", flüsterte Sirius seinem Freund leise zu, als der sich neben ihn auf die Couch gesetzt hatte.

„Aber immer doch", antwortete der Angesprochene.

„Ich hole nur schnell die Karte und den Tarnumhang", entgegnete James und eilte in seinen Schlafsaal, wo Remus noch immer auf seinem Bett lag und las.

„Moony, kommst du mit nach Hogsmead?" wandte sich James an seinen Freund.

„Sicher, komme ich mit. Was für eine Frage", antwortete Remus, stand auf und zog sich seine Schuhe und seinen Umhang an.

„Na dann, lass uns gehen", lachte James und verstaute den Tarnumhang und die Karte in seiner Tasche.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete Sirius schon.

„Na Moony, hast du dich wieder beruhigt?" neckte Sirius Remus und klopfte diesem freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Wo ist Peter? Kommt er nicht mit?" wollte Remus leise wissen und sah sich suchend im Raum um.

„Ne, er quasselte irgendwas von ‚noch lernen müssen', oder so", meinte James darauf und verließ mit seinen Freunden den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als die Freunde die Treppen, die zur Eingangshalle führte, herunten gingen, trat Lily gerade durch die große Eichentür, welche nach draußen führte. Wie immer um diese Uhrzeit, kam Lily von ihrem abendlichen Spaziergang zurück.

„Hey, Lily warte mal kurz", rief Ben und rannte auf den Rotschopf zu.

Schliddernd und nach Luft schnappend kam Ben vor Lily zum stehen, worauf diese ihre Hände auf Bens Hüfte legte um ihn zu stützen.

„Ich habe den Spruch gefunden, den du gesucht hast, Pumpkin", grinste Ben und kramte einen Zettel aus seiner Umhangtasche.

„Scriboris signatum und Rerum Scribere", las Lily leise vor sich hin und sah Ben fragend an.

„Sorry, Kleines, aber ich habe leider keine Zeit, um die Sprüche auszuprobieren. Die Lehrer überhäufen uns mit Arbeit", entschuldigte sich Ben und strich Lily sanft über die Nase.

„Das macht doch nichts. Ich werde sie halt beide testen. Vielen Dank, Ben", lächelte Lily und umarmte ihren Gegenüber.

„Nicht böse sein, Lils, aber ich muss wieder an die Arbeit", seufzte Ben und verabschiedete sich von Lily, worauf diese ihm aufmunternd zuwinkte.

James, der mit Remus und Sirius die Szene von der Treppe aus beobachtet hatte, seufzte innerlich leise auf. Obwohl er wusste, dass zwischen Ben und Lily nichts lief, störte es ihn sehr, wie vertraut die Beiden miteinander umgingen. Remus, der James nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, sah, wie nahe diesem das Gesehene ging, obwohl James in den letzten Tagen immer öfter behauptete, dass Lily ihm völlig egal sei. Der Werwolf wusste es besser und er entschied sich dafür, heute Abend noch mal mit James darüber zu reden. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Remus Sinne so kurz vor seiner Verwandlung, viel sensibler auf bevorstehende Veränderungen reagierten. Doch Remus spürte, dass es James alles andere als egal war, was Lily machte und das ihm die Tatsache, dass die Rothaarige keine Jungfrau mehr ist, mehr zugesetzt hatte, als James zugeben wollte.

Nachdem Lily den Weg zur Bibliothek eingeschlagen hatte, eilten die drei Marauder die Treppen herunter, öffneten leise die Eingangstür und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Ziemlich durch gefroren, aber gut gelaunt, betraten die Freunde die ‚drei Besen' und wurden herzlich von Rosmerta, der Wirtin begrüßt.

„Na Jungs, auch mal wieder da? Für alle ein Butterbier?" fragte sie.

„Für mich bitte einen Kürbissaft", antwortete Remus, der schon Tage vor Vollmond keinen Alkohol mehr trank.

„Geht klar, Remus", lächelte Rosmerta freundlich und stellte ein Tablett auf die Theke.

Währenddessen setzten sich Remus, Sirius und James an einen Tisch in der Ecke, von wo aus sie die Tür gut im Blickfeld hatten, sie aber von den hereinkommenden Gäste nicht sofort gesehen wurden.

„Hier biete, ihr Lieben", sagte Rosmerta, als sie das Tablett mit den zwei Flaschen Butterbier und dem Kürbissaft auf den Tisch stellte.

Die Drei bedankten sich, tranken und überlegten sich dabei, wem sie als nächstes welchen Streich spielen wollten. Es wurde diskutiert und hin und her überlegt, bis Remus sich ein Herz fasste und das Gespräch auf Lily lenkte. Wie immer in letzter Zeit, wich James den Fragen von Remus aus.

„Mensch Moony, was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder? Wenn Prongs nicht mir Evans nervt, dann muss du mit ihr nerven, oder was?" maulte Sirius und bestellte bei Madame Rosmerta einen Feuerwhisky.

„Ich nerve überhaupt nicht mit Lily, Pad. Nur sollte Prongs endlich damit aufhören, Lily ständig nach einem Date zu fragen, oder meinst du nicht?" konterte Remus.

„Meinst du nicht Prongs, dass es für euch Beide leichter wäre, wenn du Lily einfach mal in Ruhe lassen würdest?" wandte sich Remus nun an James und sah diesen fast schon bittend an.

„Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee", lachte Sirius.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir Evans mit auf die Liste setzten würden?" grinste Sirius, worauf Remus nur fassungslos von einem zum anderen schaute.

„Das ist jetzt nicht euer ernst, oder? Prongs, wir reden hier von Lily. Du hast ihr doch schon seit letztem Jahr keinen Streich mehr gespielt", sagte Remus, sehr bemüht darum nicht aus der Haut zufahren.

„Eben. Darum sollte sie nun auch mal wieder in den Genuss kommen", grinste Sirius und stachelte James immer mehr an, bis dieser schließlich und sehr zum Leidwesen von Remus, zustimmte.

Remus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er hatte gehofft, wenigstens ein bisschen Unterstützung von Sirius zu bekommen, aber das dieser James nun auch noch dazu ermunterte, trieb Remus an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Der Werwolf seufzte laut auf und überlegte, ob er Lily davon erzählen sollte. Doch nach der Aktion auf dem Halloweenfest, redete Lily nun gar nicht mehr über die Marauder und selbst Maxi, auf die Remus sonst immer noch zurück greifen konnte, winkte nur noch ab und meinte:' Lass uns bloß mit Potter und Black in Frieden.' Irgendwie verstand Remus die Mädchen ja, doch so saß er in der Zwickmühle. Sollte er wirklich seine besten Freunde verraten? Remus fand weder an diesem Abend, noch in den darauf folgenden Tagen eine Antwort, aber das musste er auch nicht mehr, da James und Sirius schon begonnen hatten,

„ein bisschen Abwechslung in Lilys Leben zu bringen", wie die Beiden sich ausdrückten.

Zuerst riss nur der Gurt von Lilys Schultasche, so dass deren gesamter Inhalt sich auf dem Fußboden verteilte. Ein anderes Mal, gaben an die fünfzig Frösche ein lautstarkes Konzert in Lilys Bett, oder ein Wasserstrahl traf Lily, als diese, statt ihres Pullunders, nur eine weiße Bluse trug. James hatte nicht bedacht, dass eine weiße Bluse, wenn sie nass ist, durchsichtig wurde und so saßen an diesem Abend viele Jungen mit offenem Mund in der großen Halle und sahen, was Lily sonst immer unter ihrer Schulrobe versteckte. James schallte sich selbst einen Idioten, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte und blickte zu Lily, um deren Reaktion zu sehen. Lily, die bemerkte hatte, dass James sie anstarrte, schluckte ihre Wut herunter, stand auf fragte:

„Und, muss ich über den Winter Diät halten oder kann ich so bleiben?" dabei drehte sich Lily im Kreis und fuhr mit ihren Händen über ihre Seiten.

Einige Schüler klatschten Beifall, andere pfiffen auf den Finger und Ben zwinkerte Lily zu und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ihr seit also der Meinung, ich kann so bleiben wie ich bin, ja?" lächelte Lily tapfer in die Runde, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab schwenkte und sich wieder trocken zauberte.

Anschließend setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz, schob die Salatschüssel von sich weg und griff nach Maxis Nachtisch.

„Ihr habt's gehört, Mädels, ich brache kein Grünfutter essen. Eigentlich sollte ich derjenigen dankbar sein. Jetzt weiß ich wenigsten, was die Anderen von mir halten", lachte Lily.

James ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, so dass die Knöcheln schon weiß wurden und war kurz vorm explodieren, als Lara und ihre Freundin Mauriel an ihm vorbeigingen.

„Denkst du auch, dass Potter dahinter steckt?" fragte Mauriel.

„Wer sonst? Potter hat eingesehen, dass es für ihn die einzige Gelegenheit ist, Lily mal so zu Gesicht zu bekommen", antwortete Lara und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Lily war froh, als das Essen endlich beendet war. Hastig verabschiedete sich der Rotschopf von ihren Freundinnen und rannte zum Vertrauensschülerbad, wo sie ihrer Wut freien Lauf ließ.

Die Nixe machte sich ganz klein in ihrem Portrait und hoffte, dass Lily sie dieses Mal verschonen würde.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben", ermunterte sich Lily selbst und rief sich die Szene noch einmal ins Gedächnis.

„Warum kann er mich nicht einfach nur in Ruhe lassen?" seufzte sie leise und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

Lily nahm sich ganz fest vor, sich auch weiterhin nicht von James Potter provozieren zu lassen, doch leider sah dieser das ganz anders. James kannte Lily gut genug, um zu wissen, womit er die Rothaarige wirklich treffen konnte und genau das machte er auch. Ein paar Tage später beobachtete James, wie Lily spät abends noch an ihrem Zauberkunstaufsatz schrieb, als ihm einfiel, wie er Lily in Rage versetzen konnte. James setzte sich so hin, dass er Lilys Pergament, auf welchem sie schrieb, sehen konnte. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, zielte damit auf das Pergament und murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch.

„Mal sehen, wie du damit morgen klar kommen wirst, Lily", überlegte James und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte James es gar nicht erwarten, zum Zauberkunstunterricht zu kommen, worauf Sirius ihn nur schräg von der Seite ansah und ihm einen Vogel zeigte. Da James seinem Freund nichts von seinem kleinen Streich erzählt hatte, würde dieser genauso überrascht sein, wie Lily. Doch es kam alles ganz anderes. Nachdem Professor Flitwick die Aufsätze eingesammelt hatte, sah er diese kurz durch und hielt irritiert inne, als er sah, dass auf Lilys Pergament, nichts außer ihrem Namen stand.

„Miss Evans, würde sie bitte mal nach vorne kommen", forderte der Professor seine beste Schülerin auf und schüttelte dabei immer wieder mit dem Kopf.

Lily, die sich keiner Schuld bewusst war, da sie dreieinhalb Seiten mehr, als eigentlich verlangt, geschrieben hatte, ging nach vorne und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie James ihr grinsend hinterher sah.

Professor Flitwick zeigte Lily ihren Aufsatz und redete leise mit ihr, so dass die anderen Schüler es nicht hören konnten.

„Miss Evans, ich weiß, dass sie nie ein leeres Pergament abgeben würden", beruhigte der Professor Lily, der sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Haben sie eine Vermutung, wer hierfür verantwortlich sein könnte?" fragte er weiter worauf Lily leicht nickte.

„Aber ich möchte es nicht sagen, Professor. Darf ich den Aufsatz noch einmal schreiben?" fragte Lily leise und kämpfte dabei mit den Tränen.

„Das müssen sie gar nicht, meine Liebe. Ich kenne den Gegenzauber", lächelte er Lily aufmunternd an und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs erschien Lilys feminine und ordentliche Schrift wieder auf dem Pergament.

„Bleiben sie nach dem Unterricht noch etwas hier und ich zeige ihnen, wie sie sich in Zukunft davor schützen können", bot Flitwick Lily an, die dieses Angebot dankbar annahm.

Mit erhobenem Haupt ging Lily zu ihrem Platz zurück und würdigte James keines Blickes.

„Ich bringe ihn um! Ich bringe diesen Bastard um", schwor sich Lily in Gedanken.

„Was war denn los?" fragte Cathleen alarmiert, als sie Lily ansah.

„Erzähl ich dir später, Cath. Bitte frag jetzt nicht weiter, bitte", antwortete Lily nur und atmete tief durch.

Cathleen beließ es dabei, da sie wusste, dass sie jetzt sowieso nichts aus Lily heraus bekommen würde.

James musste sich nicht nach Lily umdrehen, um zu wissen, wie hart sie das getroffen hatte und auch sein Gewissen sagte es ihm ganz deutlich, dass es nicht richtig war, doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde er von Sirius aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Was war denn mit Evans Aufsatz?" wollte Sirius von James wissen, obwohl er es genau wusste.

James erzählte es diesem grinsend worauf Remus nur meinte:

„Hoffentlich bereust du es nicht eines Tages, Prongs."

Doch dieser winkte nur selbstsicher ab und ließ sich von Sirius beglückwünschen, nur dass Sirius dies so laut machte, dass es selbst Professor Flitwick vorne mit bekam und somit wusste nun auch dieser, wer Lilys Aufsatz so präpariert hatte, dass außer ihr, niemand mehr die Schrift sah. Wie versprochen, zeigte Professor Flitwick Lily nach dem Unterricht, den Zauberspruch, wie sie ihre persönlich geschriebenen Pergamente in Zukunft schützen konnte und sagte ihr, dass er Gryffindors Hauslehrerin davon in Kenntnis setzen würde.

Lily zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bedankte sich bei Flitwick für dessen Hilfe und seinem Vertrauen und verließ eine halbe Stunde nach Unterrichtsschluss das Klassenzimmer. Vor der Tür rutsche Lily an der Wand herunter, zog ihre Knie an die Brust und weinte bitterlich. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie jemand auf sie zukam und direkt vor ihr in die Knie ging und sie liebevoll in den Arm nahm.

„Nicht weinen, Kleines", hörte Lily eine leise sanfte Stimme sagen.

Lily schluchzte und sah auf, direkt in das sanft lächelnde Gesicht von Ben.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?" schluchzte Lily.

„Einige aus unserem Haus habe beim Mittagessen erzählt, was geschehen ist und da ich dich nicht an eurem Tisch gesehen habe, habe ich deine Freundin gefragt, wo du bist und die hat's mir dann gesagt", erklärte Ben und half Lily auf die Beine.

„War es wirklich James, der das gemacht hat?" vergewisserte sich Ben und sein Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Und eigentlich ist es mir auch egal", antwortete Lily traurig und lehnte sich an Ben.

„Eines Tages werde ich ihn umbringen, für das was er mir alles angetan hat", sagte Lily und in diesem Augenblick meinte sie es auch so.

„Mit wem willst du dich dann streiten, wenn du ihn umgebracht hast?"

„Oh, dazu brauche ich Potter nicht. Ich kann mich auch mit dir streiten", versicherte Lily und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Was hat James eigentlich dazu veranlasst, nun so hartes Geschütz aufzufahren? Ich meine, gekabbelt und gegenseitig kleine Streiche gespielt habt ihr Beiden euch ja schon immer, aber was ist passiert, dass James dir nun absichtlich so wehtun muss?" fragte Ben vorsichtig.

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich merkt er es nicht einmal", resümierte Lily, worauf Ben nur lachen konnte.

„Das kann nun definitiv nicht sein. James kennt dich besser als sonst jemand in dieser Schule und er weiß ganz genau, wie und womit er dich treffen kann. Also, raus mit der Sprache, was hat sich seit Beginn des Schuljahres geändert, dass James sich so aufführt", verlangte Ben zu wissen und seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Pah, als wenn Potter mich wirklich kennen würde. Da kennen mich meine Freunde aber besser und zu denen gehört Potter bestimmt nicht", ereiferte sich Lily.

„Lily, lass das. Du weißt genau, dass ich Recht habe. James beobachtet dich schon seit Jahren und weißt genau wie du tickst…! Aua!"

„Ich helf dir gleich, wie ich ticke! Er weiß nichts von mir! Gar nichts und ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass es so bleibt", keifte Lily.

„Also, wieso reagierst du nicht mehr auf das was James tut? Noch vor ein paar Wochen, wärst du James an die Gurgel gegangen, nach dieser Aktion in der großen Halle. Ich höre, Lilian und keine Ausreden, klar?" sagte Ben und sah Lily mit einem strengen Blick an.

„Schon klar. Marc hat mir dazu geraten. Er meinte, ich solle mich nicht von Potter provozieren lassen und ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen, dann würde er es auch irgendwann einsehen, und mich auch in Frieden lassen", seufzte Lily, da sie wusste, dass Ben nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis sie es ihm erzählt hatte.

„Kennt dieser Marc James? Und wer bitteschön ist Marc?" hakte Ben nach.

Und so erzählte Lily Ben alles und ließ auch nichts dabei aus. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, sah Ben den Rotschopf nachdenklich an.

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut und könnte auch ein toller Plan sein. Aber wir sprechen hier von James Potter und genau da liegt der Hacken, Lily", entgegnete Ben.

„Ach ja? Und warum, meinst du macht es einen Unterschied? Nur damit ich auch weiß, warum Potter mich nicht in Frieden lassen kann", giftete Lily.

„Lily, hör auf. Verstehst du es wirklich nicht oder willst du es nur nicht verstehen? James hat es bis zu den Sommerferien geschafft, jeden Jungen von dir fern zu halten. Unterbrich mich nicht, Lily. Er ist eifersüchtig und zutiefst verletzt, dass du mit einem anderen geschlafen hast", klärte Ben Lily auf, die ihn nur mit großen Augen ansah.

„Willst du mir jetzt damit sagen, dass James sauer ist, weil er mich nicht als erster flachlegen durfte", schrie Lily und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, so wütend war sie in diesem Moment.

„Ich würde es nicht so krass formulieren, aber es kommt aufs selbe raus", stimmte Ben Lily zu und versuchte sich gerade vorzustellen, wie es wohl in James aussehen musste.

Nicht das Ben James sonderlich mochte. Er verurteilte dessen Art mit Mädchen umzugehen, genau wie Lily auch. Und doch konnte sich Ben gut vorstellen, wie James sich gefühlt haben musste, als dieser erfahren hatte, dass das Mädchen, welches er schon seit Ewigkeiten für sich gewinnen wollte, einfach so mit einem anderen Jungen geschlafen hatte.

„Weißt du was? Mir reicht es jetzt. Erst sagten mir alle, ich solle Potter nicht immer so ankeifen. Jetzt mache ich dies nicht mehr und nun muss ich mir anhören, dass ich ihn verletzt habe. Ihr solltet euch wirklich mal entscheiden, was ihr wollt. Ich jedenfalls habe die Nase voll von Potter und dem Gerede, ich hätte mich für Potter aufheben müssen. Ich bin nicht sein Eigentum und wenn Potter das nicht versteht, hat er Pech gehabt", stellte Lily klar.

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte Lily sich um und rannte in ihren Schlafsaal. Besorgt und nachdenklich sah Ben der Gryffindor hinterher und hoffte, dass James sich bald wieder in den Griff bekommen würde.

„Ich möchte nicht in James Haut stecken, wenn Lily der Kragen platzt", dachte Ben und machte sich auf den Weg zum Nachmittagsunterricht.

Doch nicht nur Lily machte ihrem Ärger und ihrer Wut Luft, auch James brauchte Stunden, um seine Wut und Enttäuschung abzureagieren. Er tat dies jedoch nicht, in dem er sich mit irgendeinem Mädchen vergnügte, wie Remus immer behauptete, oder hoch oben in der Luft. James begab sich immer öfter in den verbotenen Wald, wo er sich in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelte und ziellos durch den Wald irrte. James war im Grunde genommen, nicht wütend auf Lily. Er war wütend auf Marc, dass er seiner Lily wehgetan hatte.

„Warum hast du diesen Bastard nicht gestoppt, Lily?" dachte James verbittert und stand von dem Baumstumpf auf, um zurück ins Schloss zu gehen.

„Hey, Prongs! Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit schon wieder? Welches Mädel hast du denn diesmal abgeschleppt?" begrüßte Sirius seinen Freund, als dieser in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

James antwortete nicht darauf und ging die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Er wollte erstmal nur duschen, und sich aufwärmen, bevor er zum Abendessen ging. Sirius sah Remus fragend an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah zum Portraitloch, durch das gerade Maxi kletterte.

„Hey Maxi, warte mal kurz", rief Remus und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Was ist los?" fragte Maxi, die es etwas eilig hatte.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob alles okay bei dir ist", antwortete Remus.

„Sicher, warum fragst du?"

„Ich habe zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek auf dich gewartet. Wir waren verabredet", erinnerte Remus Maxi.

„Oh, Mist. Sorry, Rem, aber ich habe es völlig vergessen. Lily hat uns erzählt, was James mit ihrem Zauberkunstaufsatz gemacht hat und ich habe die Zeit vergessen", entschuldigte sich Maxi und sah Remus schuldbewusst an.

„Ist schon gut. Sag Lily bitte, dass es mir sehr leid tut, was James gemacht hat", meinte Remus.

„Warum tut es dir Leid, Rem? Nicht dir, sondern Potter müsste es Leid tun. Ich muss jetzt los. Cathleen und Lily warten schon auf mich", entgegnete Maxi und rannte die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

Lily hatte Cathleen und Maxi am Nachmittag erzählt, was mit ihrem Aufsatz passiert war und das Flitwick ihr einen Zauber gezeigt hat, wie sie das in Zukunft verhindern konnte. Eigentlich hatte Lily nicht vorgehabt, ihren Freundinnen von der Unterhaltung mit Ben zu berichten, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie es ihnen dann doch erzählt. Cathleen war der Ansicht, dass Ben in vielen Punkten Recht haben könnte, aber Lily war nicht gewillt, dies zu akzeptieren. Maxi war schließlich diejenige, die geschickt das Thema wechselte.

„Sagt mal, wann will Dumbledore uns eigentlich sagen, was es mit diesem Schüleraustausch auf sich hat? Hat er nicht gesagt, dass er es uns zum Ende des Jahres sagen wollte? Wir haben schon bald Weihnachten", meinte Maxi.

„Müssen auch Schüler von Hogwarts in eine andere Schule oder bekommen wir nur Schüler von einer anderen Schule? Das ist mir immer noch nicht ganz klar", wollte Lily wissen, die ganz vergessen hatte, dass Dumbledore am ersten Schultag davon gesprochen hatte.

„Hm, dass weiß ich auch nicht. Aber wenn ich das vorhin richtig mitbekommen habe, dann will Dumbledore heute beim Abendessen eine Ankündigung machen", sagte Maxi.

„Na, dann, auf in die große Halle. Damit auch wir wissen, warum es geht", gluckste Cathleen und zog Lily auf die Beine.

Als die drei Freundinnen die große Halle betraten, war diese schon ungewöhnlich voll. Was wohl daran liegen konnte, dass Dumbledore etwas zu dem geplanten Schüleraustausch sagen wollte. James, der schon mit Sirius und Remus am Tisch saß, folgte Lily mit seinem Blick und hoffte, dass sie endlich mal mit sich reden lassen würde.

„Ich wäre auch schon froh, wenn sie mir nur mal zuhören würde", dachte James ironisch und wandte seinen Blick zum Lehrertisch.

Dumbledore erhob sich und sofort wurde es still in der Halle. Lächelnd blickte der Schulleiter seine Schüler an und stellte dabei amüsiert fest, wie neugierig diese Rasselbande doch war.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, wie ich ihnen ja schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres mitgeteilt habe, werden zwei Schüler bzw. Schülerinnen, dass steht im Moment noch nicht fest, nach den Weihnachtsferien eine andere Zaubererschule besuchen. Sicher ist nur, dass es kein Schüler aus den unteren Jahrgängen sein wird. Der Austausch beginnt am 02. Januar und endet höchstwahrscheinlich zu Beginn der Osterferien. Alles weitere erfahren sie am 23. dieses Monats. Und nun wünsche ich ihnen einen ‚Guten Appetit'", beendete Dumbledore seine Rede und Sekunden später erschien das Essen auf den Tischen.

Während die Erst- bis Viertklässler traurig an ihren Tischen saßen, redeten die fünf- und siebenklässer auf ihre Vertrauensschüler und dem Schulsprecherpaar ein, da sie auf gar keinen Fall auf eine andere Schule wollte.

„Du musst mit Dumbledore reden, Remus. Wir haben keine Zeit für diesen Quatsch. Immerhin müssen wir für unsere Abschlussprüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres lernen", redete Jonathan auf Remus ein.

Auch Lily blieb nicht verschont, so dass sie es fast schon bereute, ihren Schlafsaal verlassen zu haben.

„Wisst ihr was wir machen werden? Alle, die nicht ausgewählt werden möchten, schreiben einen Zettel. Ihr solltet euren Namen, eure Klasse und den Grund, warum ihr nicht an dem Austausch teilnehmen wollt, aufschreiben. Anschließend gebt ihr mir, Remus oder den Schulsprechern den Zettel und einer von uns wird ihn dann an Professor McGonagall weiter leiten. Einverstanden?" schlug Lily vor, worauf ihre Mitschüler zustimmten.

In den nächsten Tagen hatte Lily alle Hände voll zutun, die Schüler der fünften und siebten Klasse zu beschwichtigen.

„Es ist ja noch nichts entschieden", erklärte Lily und seufzte.

„Hi, Lily. Stress?" fragte Remus, meinte es aber nicht böse.

„Ich kann sie ja verstehen. Mir würde es auch nicht gefallen, wenn ich so lange weg müsste und dann auch noch in dem Jahr, wo Prüfungen anstehen", resümierte Lily.

„Hier Lily, ich habe auch noch jede Menge Zettel. Wir brauchen ja nicht Beide zu McGonagall damit gehen, oder?"

„Schon gut, gib her. Wir haben nachher noch Verwandlung, da werde ich die Zettel abgeben", antwortete Lily und sah die Zettel durch.

„Du hast auch einen geschrieben?", fragte Lily überrascht, als sie Remus Zettel entdeckte.

„Na ja, du weißt doch…!"

„Entschuldige Remus, natürlich weiß ich, warum du nicht ausgewählt werden willst", antwortete Lily verlegen.

„Macht nichts, Lily. Sag mal, sind das alle Zettel von Gryffindor?" hakte Remus überrascht nach, als er die vielen Zettel in Lilys Hand sein.

„Nein, Sandy und Andrew haben mich gebeten, die Zettel einzusammeln, da sie keine Zeit dazu haben", lachte Lily und verstaute die Zettel in ihrer Tasche.

„Wir müssen langsam los. Der Unterricht fängt gleich an", stellte Remus fest, als er auf seine Uhr sah.

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen."

Die Beiden verließen gemeinsam ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht. Während Remus sich neben Sirius in die vorletzte Reihe setzte, nahm Lily neben Cathleen weiter vorn ihren Platz ein.

„Wo warst du so lange?" wollte Cathleen wissen.

„Remus hat mir noch seine gesammelten Zettel gegeben. Ich werde sie gleich bei McGonagall abgeben", erklärte Lily und legte ihr Buch und ihr Schreibzeug auf den Tisch.

Der Unterricht verlief wie immer ruhig, was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da alle Schüler wussten, wie böse die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin werden konnte, wenn man ihren Unterricht störte. Doch James schien diese kleine Tatsache vergessen zu haben. Er langweilte sich schon die ganze Zeit, da Sirius mit ‚Briefchen schreiben' beschäftigt war und Remus konzentriert dem Unterricht folgte. James ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, und verweilte bei Lily. Nachdenklich lehnte sich James zurück, als ihm etwas einfiel. Grinsend nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und zielte damit auf Lilys rote Haare. Sekunden später hatte Lily grüne Haare, dann waren ihre Haare lila. Anschließend zauberte James Lily schwarze Haare mit pinken Strähnen.

„Mr Potter, gefällt ihnen Ms Evans Haarfarbe etwa nicht mehr?" fragte McGonagall, die James schon ein paar Minuten beobachtet hatte.

„Doch schon, Professor. Nur das rot blendet mich immer so, wenn die Sonne da drauf scheint", antwortete James und setzte sein berühmtes Potter Lächeln auf.

„Soso, es blendet sie also und das obwohl es draußen schneit", sagte die Professorin und der Ton in ihrer Stimme ließ nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Wenn sie nichts dagegen habe, werde ich den Platz mit Alice tauschen, damit meine Haare niemanden mehr blenden können", bat Lily ihre Lehrerin und stand von ihrem Platz auf.

Alice die mit Frank in der letzten Reihe am Fenster saß, erhob sich ebenfalls und tauschte mit Lily den Platz. Sie drehte sich kurz zu James um und warf diesem einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Lily, die nun neben Frank saß, wäre am liebsten aus dem Klassenzimmer gerannt und Frank konnte sehen, wie Lily mit den aufsteigenden Tränen kämpfte. Mitfühlend strich er ihr über den Arm.

„Er ist es nicht wert", flüsterte Frank Lily leise zu, worauf Lily tief einatmete, um nicht laut los zu brüllen.

Dankbar lächelte sie Frank an und überlegte sich, ob sie James lieber die Finger krumm hexen sollte, oder dem Kraken zum Fraß vorwerfen.

„Hinterher bekommt der Arme noch Bauchschmerzen von Potter", flüsterte Lily leise vor sich hin, aber nicht leise genug, da Frank nur mit Mühe einen Lachanfall unterdrücken konnte.

Als der Unterricht beendet war, beeilten sich die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen und das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Auch James wollte nur ganz schnell weg.

„Mr Potter, sie bleiben noch hier", hörte James McGonagall rufen, worauf Remus und Sirius ihn nur mitleidig ansahen.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, machte die Professorin James Vorwürfe und brummte ihm zusätzlich noch eine Woche Nachsitzen auf.

„Warum das denn? Evans hat sich ja auch nicht aufgeregt", protestierte James.

„Ich bin nicht Ms Evans und ich rege mich darüber auf. Was ist eigentlich in den letzten Wochen mit ihnen los, Mr Potter? Erst verzaubern sie Ms Evans Aufsatz, dann bespritzen sie sie mit Wasser und heute diese Aktion. Glauben sie ernsthaft, ich lasse das durchgehen?" polterte McGonagall und James musste feststellen, dass er diesmal nicht um die Strafarbeit herum kommen würde.

„Was muss ich machen?" fragte er nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie werden sich jeden Abend, pünktlich um acht bei Mr Filch melden, der ihnen dann mitteilen wird, was ihre Aufgabe sein wird, verstanden?"

„Ja, Madam", antwortete James, der nur noch das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte.

„Und Mr Potter, noch so eine Aktion und ich sehe mich gezwungen, ihre Eltern zu informieren. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

„Haben sie, Professor. Darf ich jetzt gehen?" fragte James worauf seine Hauslehrerin nickte.

Schlecht gelaunt und vor sich her grummelt wegen der Strafarbeit, machte sich James auf den Weg zu seinem Turm, wo Remus, Peter und Sirius schon auf ihn warteten.

„Und, was hat Gonni gesagt?" wollte Sirius auch gleich wissen, als James sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte.

„Eine Woche nachsitzen bei Filch", stöhnte James und verdrehte die Augen.

„Und das nur, weil du Evans ne neue Harrfarbe verpasst hast?" platzte es aus Peter raus.

„Geschieht dir ganz recht, Prongs. Du weißt schließlich am besten, dass Lily ihre Haare heilig sind", meinte Remus darauf nur, worauf James ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Und wenn schon, so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht", verteidigte Peter den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, verstehe ich auch nicht, warum du das gemacht hast, Prongs. Du hast uns immer gesagt, dass wir alles machen können, aber Evans Haare in Ruhe lassen sollen. Und nun das", meldete sich nun Sirius zu Wort.

„Nun fang du auch noch an, Pad. Mir war langweilig, okay?" regte sich James auf.

„Das ist kein Grund. Lass Evans in den nächsten Tagen besser in Frieden, bis Gonni sich beruhigt hat", riet Sirius seinem bestem Freund, worauf dieser genervt seine Tasche nahm und den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder verließ.

„Bist du krank, Pad?" wandte sich Remus an Sirius und musterte diesen kritisch.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Prongs. Er hat sich Evans noch nie so gegenüber verhalten", sinnierte Sirius.

„Das versuche ich dir schon seit Wochen zu erklären. Schön das du es auch endlich bemerkst, Kumpel", spottete Remus.

„Wir sollten ein Auge auf Prongs haben, Moony. Wer weiß, wie lange Evans das noch mit macht", redete Sirius weiter, ohne auf Remus Kommentar einzugehen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich möchte nicht an James Stelle sein, wenn Lily die Hutschnur reißt", entgegnete Remus und machte weiter seine Hausaufgaben.

Die nächsten Tage spielte James Lily keine weiteren Streiche, was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt, irgendwelche Kommentare und Bemerkungen in ihrer Gegenwart abzugeben. Cathleen, Maxi und Ben beruhigten Lily immer wieder und bestärkten sie in ihrem Vorhaben, nicht auf James einzugehen. Irgendwie schaffte es Lily bis zum letzten Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien auch, James aus dem Weg zu gehen und seine Bemerkungen zu überhören. Doch an diesem besagten Tag, war Lily eh schon leicht gereizt, da alle ihre Freundinnen über die Ferien nach Hause fahren würden, nur sie nicht. Lily hatte von ihrer Mutter einen Brief bekommen, in dem sie Lily bat, die Ferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben, da Petunia und Vernon ihre Verlobung bekannt geben wollten und Petunia wollte Lily nicht dabei haben.

„Dumme Pute", dachte Lily und beeilte sich in die große Halle zu kommen, da der Schulleiter heute bekannt geben wollte, wer nun an diesem Schüleraustausch teilnehmen sollte.

„Hi Evans. Wir Beiden teilen uns also über die Ferien einen Turm. Alleine", sprach James Lily an und grinste.

„Für kein Geld der Welt würde ich mit dir einen Turm, ein Zimmer und schon gar nicht ein Bett teilen, Potter", zischte Lily.

„Ach, man muss dafür bezahlen, um mit dir ins Bett zu gehen? Wie viel hat dir den dieser Marc bezahlt, damit er dir wehtun durfte?" konterte James und stellte sich Lily in den Weg.

„Wie bitte? Was hast du da gerade gesagt?" verlangte Lily, sichtlich um Beherrschung bemüht, zu wissen.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Evans. Du und ich wir Beide wissen ganz genau, dass dieser Bastard dir wehgetan hat", brüllte James.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte sich schon eine ganze Traube von Schüler um Lily und James versammelt und wussten nicht, was sie davon halten sollten.

„Wie kannst du arroganter Idiot es wagen zu behaupten, Marc hätte mir wehgetan?" schrie Lily James an, die es nun aufgegeben hatte, sich zu beherrschen.

„Jedes andere Mädchen redet darüber, nur du nicht, Evans. Ich sehe es dir einfach an und ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe."

„Nein, du hast nicht Recht. Weiß du was dein Problem ist, Potter? Du kannst den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du mich nicht zuerst ins Bett bekommen hast", fauchte Lily und aus ihren Augen schossen Blitze des Zorns.

James, der Lily wirklich lange und gut genug kannte, hätte erkennen müssen, dass es jetzt besser gewesen wäre, den Mund zu halten, aber in seiner Rage, sah er dies nicht und so eskalierte das Ganze wenige Minuten später. Ein Wort ergab das nächste und plötzlich standen sich Lily und James wütend und mit gezücktem Zauberstab gegenüber. Allen Anwesenden war klar, dass sowohl Lily wie auch James bereit waren, den anderen zu verletzen. Erschrocken schrieen einige Schüler auf, während anderen nur fassungslos und geschockt auf das, was sich direkt vor ihnen abspielte starten. Sirius reagierte als Erstes und stellte sich zwischen James und Lily, bevor einer der Beiden einen Fluch auf den anderen abfeuern konnte.

„Prongs, komm zu dir! Das. Ist. Lily. Steck den Zauberstab weg", redete Sirius auf seinen Freund ein, der sich keinen Millimeter bewegte.

„Was ist hier los? Mr Potter, Miss Evans… auseinander, sofort" donnerte mit einem Mal Dumbledores Stimme durch die Eingangshalle.

„Nichts weiter, Professor. Wir kommen jetzt zum essen", erklärte Ben dem Schulleiter, der nun bei Lily stand und sie von James weg drehte.

„Lass uns gehen, Lily", wandte sich Ben an diese und sah zu Sirius, der versuchte James mit in die Halle zu ziehen.

„Ich freue mich auf den Tag, wo ich dich nicht mehr sehen muss", brüllte James Lily noch hinterher und schüttelte genervt Sirius Arm von seiner Schulter.

Sprachlos folgte Sirius James in die Halle, wo dieser sich mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck schon an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Einige Schüler tuschelten und zeigten auf Lily und James, andere schüttelten fassungslos den Kopf und konnten nicht glauben, dass James wirklich den Zauberstab gegen Lily erhoben hatte. Selbst die Lehrer konnten es nicht glauben und sahen ungläubig zum Gryffindortisch. Sichtlich verärgert stand Dumbledore auf und schlagartig wurde es ruhig in der Halle. Mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf James und Lily räusperte sich der Schulleiter.

„Da mir von den Hauslehrern mitgeteilt wurde, dass die Schüler und Schülerinnen der fünften und siebten Jahrgangsstufe, auf keinen Fall an dem Austausch teilnehmen möchten. Aus Gründen, die ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann, habe ich lange hin und her überlegt, wen ich nach Beauxbaton fahren lassen soll. Die Entscheidung wurde mir durch einen Schüler abgenommen und so wird nun aus dem Haus Ravenclaw, Miss Mauriel Stevens und aus dem aus Gryffindor, Miss Lilian Evans an dem Austausch teilnehmen", gab Dumbledore seinen Entschluss bekannt.

Während Mauriel völlig aus dem Häuschen war und glücklich auf und ab hüpfte, saß Lily mit versteinertem Blick auf ihrem Platz, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Aber nicht nur Lily war über Dumbledores Entscheidung sprachlos, auch James konnte es nicht glauben, was der Schulleiter gerade gesagt hatte.

„Aber Professor, dass können sie doch nicht machen! Die Strafe ist zu hart! Lily und James haben sich nicht mal duelliert", erboste sich Ben, als er begriffen hatte, was Dumbledore da gesagt hatte und warum er Lily nach Frankreich schickte.

„Ben hat Recht, Professor Dumbledore. James und Lily hatten nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung", pflichtete nun Sirius Ben zu.

„So was kommt in jeder guten Beziehung mal vor", rief nun Cathleen, womit sie alle Blicke auf sich zog.

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätten man darüber schmunzeln können, aber so lachte, außer den Slytherins, niemand.

„Mr Lawrence es liegt mir fern, Miss Evans für irgendetwas zu bestrafen und sie sollten es auch nicht als Strafe ansehen", antwortete Dumbledore und deutete Ben, Sirius und Cathleen mit einer Handbewegung an, sich wieder zu setzen.

„Und warum schicken sie Lily dann weg?" wollte Ben nun wissen.

„Miss Evans wurde ausgewählt, da sie perfekt französisch spricht", entgegnete Dumbledore nur und blickte zu James, der völlig in sich zusammen gesunken auf seinem Platz saß und nichts von dem, was um ihn herum passiert mit bekam.

Auch Lily hörte nichts von dem, was gesprochen wurde. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf und sie hatte, wie James das Gefühl sich in einem Strudel zu befinden, der sie mit sich in die Tiefe zog.

„Das ist nicht wahr und das wissen sie auch. Sie bestrafen die Beiden, in dem sie sie trennen", platze es aus Cathleen heraus.

Dumbledore antwortete nicht darauf, was auch nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da allen bewusst war, dass Cathleen mit ihrer Aussage Recht hatte.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	5. Abschied

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch! Es ist diesaml ein bisschen kürzer,sorry!**

**Wave**

**Doch, Lily wird nach Frankreich gehen! Sorry, aber daran läßt sich auch nichts mehr ändern! Wer sagt, dass die Geschichte sich nicht weiter um James und Lily drehen kann, hm? Klar wird sich James wieder beruhigen : nick: Nur wann! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**LEJPFan**

**Eine neue Leserin : freu: willkommen in dieser Runde! Freue mich sehr, dass dir das Chap gefallen hat! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**AC.Potterfan**

****

**Da darfst du auch gespannt sein, wie die Beiden ohne den anderen auskommen werden : zwinker: Ob sie sich vermissen werden? Hm, wahrscheinlich nicht, wie ich die Beiden so einschätze :lalala: Vielen lieben dank für dein Rewiew und dein Lob! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 5**

**Abschied**

„Ich wünsche allen die morgen nach Hause fahren, auch im Namen der anderen Professoren, eine gute Heimreise und ein frohes Weihnachtsfest", sagte der Schulleiter und lächelte leicht.

Nachdem Dumbledore sich wieder gesetzt hatte, herrschte zunächst absolute Stille unter den Schülern. Die meisten erwarteten, dass Ben, Sirius oder Cathleen noch etwas sagten, aber sie hingen, genau wie James und Lily ihren Gedanken nach. Mauriel und ihre Freundinnen waren einer der Ersten, die die Stille durchbrachen und wild durcheinander redeten. Auch an den anderen Tischen unterhielten sich die Schüler nun wieder und die Fünft- und Siebenklässler atmeten erleichtert auf, dass Dumbledore ihrer Bitte nachgekommen war.  
"Das kommt in jeder guten Beziehung vor, Cath?" wiederholte Maxi Cathleen's Einwand und sah die Schwarzhaarige skeptisch von der Seite an.

Cathleen, die tief in Gedanken war, reagierte nicht sofort auf Maxis Frage. Sie hatte wohl als eine der wenigen mitbekommen, was James zu Lily gesagt hatte und dachte nun über dessen Worte nach.

„Wie kommt Potter nur darauf? Lily hat nichts dergleichen gesagt, also woher will er wissen, dass es für Lily nicht schön war?" überlegte Cathleen.

„Maxi, du weißt doch wie ich das gemeint habe, oder?" antwortete Cathleen nun mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Ja, schon, aber glaubst du nicht, dass das für neuen Gesprächsstoff sorgen wird?" gab Maxi zu bedenken.

„Mensch, Maxi, alle hier im Saal wissen, dass Potter und Lily keine Beziehung haben!", entgegnete Cathleen genervt.

„Hört auf damit. Wir wissen, wie Cath es gemeint hat", schaltete sich nun Lily ein.

„Bist du sauer deswegen?" hakte Cathleen vorsichtig nach.

„Nein, warum auch. Du wolltest doch nur versuchen Dumbledore seinen Entschluss auszureden. Ist schon okay", meinte Lily und verzog das Gesicht zu einem leichten Grinsen.

„Ich gehe schon mal nach oben. Habe irgendwie keinen Hunger", sagte Lily mit einem Mal.

„Warte, ich komme mit", meinte Cathleen.

„Ich auch", stimmte Maxi zu und stibitze ein bisschen Obst vom Tisch.

Maxi verstaute das Obst in ihrer Tasche und half Cathleen auf. Während Lily aufstand fiel ihr Blick auf James. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. James hätte erwartet, dass Lily ihn wütend, vorwurfsvoll, hasserfüllt ansehen würde, aber nichts dergleichen konnte er in ihren Augen erkennen. Lily blickte ihn einfach nur ausdruckslos an. In James Augen konnte Lily dafür Wut, Enttäuschung, Schmerz und Fassungslosigkeit lesen. Doch da war noch etwas in James Augen, wovon sie jedoch nicht wusste, was es war. Sirius, der neben James am Tisch saß, musterte Lily und fragte sich, wo die Lily Evans aus dem fünften Schuljahr geblieben war. Lilys Verhalten irritierte Sirius und er fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit über, was dazu geführt haben könnte, dass James den Zauberstab gegen Lily erhoben hat. Sirius schaute den Mädchen hinterher und sah, dass Ben Lawrence vor der Halle auf Lily gewartet hatte.

„Hallo Ben", begrüßte Lily ihn und ging auf den Ravenclaw zu.

„Hi Pumpkin. Wie geht es dir?" wollte Ben wissen und nahm Lily in den Arm.

„Gut. Wir wollten gerade in unseren Schlafsaal gehen. Ich möchte, dass du mit kommst, Ben", sagte Lily und sah diesen bittend an.

„Das würde ich gerne, Kleines, ehrlich. Aber das geht nicht. Ich komme erstens nicht in eueren Schlafsaal und zweitens gehöre ich nicht zu eurem Haus", stellte Ben klar und strich Lily über den Rücken.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich werde euch alle vor meiner Abreise nicht mehr sehen und ich will mich auch von dir verabschieden, Ben", rief Lily und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Ben tat es sehr leid, Lily in dieser Verfassung zu sehen und er wusste, dass sie Hogwarts nicht wirklich verlassen wollte.

„Hör zu, was hältst du davon, wenn wir alle in den Raum der Wünsche gehen, hm?" fragte Ben und zwinkerte Lily aufmunternd zu.

„Ja, dass machen wir, Ben. Dann habe ich euch alle wenigstens noch diesen Abend um mich", stimmte Lily zu.

„Cathleen, möchtest du, dass Amos auch mit dabei ist?" wandte sich Lily an ihre Freundin.

„Nein, ist schon okay, Lily", meinte Cathleen und hakte sich bei Lily unter.

„Und du Maxi? Möchtest du vielleicht Remus holen?" wollte Lily nun von ihrer anderen Freundin wissen.

„Nein, nicht nötig, Lily. Er hat bestimmt noch was zu erledigen", antwortete Maxi etwas verlegen.

„Gut, dann können wir ja gehen", entschied Ben und ging mit den Mädchen zum Raum der Wünsche.

Während Ben, Lily, Cathleen und Maxi zum Raum der Wünsche gingen, verließen Remus und Sirius mit James, als letzte die große Halle. James gab seinen Freunden zu verstehen, dass er noch nicht mit in den Turm gehen wollte, worauf Remus und Sirius in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Mädchen und Ben, die, sobald sie im Raum der Wünsche waren, sich über den Austausch unterhielten, ließen sich die beiden Marauder auf die Couch vor dem Kamin nieder und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Lily, vielleicht solltest du noch mal mit Dumbledore reden und ihn bitten, jemanden anderen nach Beauxbatons zu schicken", sagte Ben gerade heraus.

„Das würde nichts bringen, ehrlich. Dumbledores Entschluss steht fest und er wird sich auch nicht so einfach umstimmen lassen", seufzte Lily und lehnte sich zurück.

„Aber wenn du ihm sagst, dass du nicht nach Frankreich willst, Lil, dann kann er dich nicht so mir nichts dir nichts dahin schicken", wandte Cathleen ein und musterte ihre rothaarige Freundin von der Seite.

Noch immer schwirrten Cathleen James Worte im Kopf herum und sie musste James in einer Sache Recht geben.

„Lily hat wirklich niemanden davon erzählt", stellte Cathleen in Gedanken fest.

„Ich habe keinen Zettel geschrieben, dass ich nicht fahren will. Ich dachte als Vertrauensschülerin kann ich sowieso nicht an diesem Austausch teilnehmen", erklärte Lily und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Richtig, du bist Vertrauensschülerin und da kann Dumbledore dich nicht einfach weg schicken", frohlockte Maxi hoffnungsvoll.

„Es gibt für solche Fälle Stellvertreter", dämpfte Ben Maxis Hoffnungen.

„Ach so. Wer ist denn dein Stellvertreter?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das im Moment gar nicht", meinte Lily.

„Willst du denn überhaupt fahren?" fragte Ben Lily sanft und sah diese gespannt an.

„Warum denn nicht?" wich Lily geschickt aus.

„Ich meine, so schlimm kann es dort schon nicht sein und so laaang sind zwölf Wochen nun auch wieder nicht, oder?"

„Ist schon richtig, aber das war nicht meine Frage, Kleines", merkte Ben an und zog Lily zu sich.

Lily seufzte und blickte Ben direkt in die Augen. Ihm war klar, auch ohne das Lily es aussprach, dass sie Hogwarts nicht verlassen wollte. Da Ben bemerkte, dass Lily dies nicht laut sagen wollte, strich er ihr nur sanft über den Kopf und lächelte Lily wissend an, worauf diese ihm dankbar ansah.

„Habt ihr Geheimnisse vor uns?" verlangte nun Cathleen zu wissen, die die Szene aufmerksam verfolgte hatte.

„Nein, haben wir nicht", versicherten Lily und Ben einstimmig und strahlten Cathleen dabei.

„Aha, dann ist ja gut", grinste diese und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lily, du schreibst uns doch, wie es dir in Beauxbatons gefällt und was du da so erlebst, oder?" wollte Maxi mit einem Mal wissen.

„Natürlich, werde ich euch schreiben", versicherte Lily.

„Ich werde dich sehr vermissen, Pumpkin", flüsterte Ben Lily ins Ohr.

„Ich dich auch. Sehr sogar", flüsterte Lily ebenso leise zurück und kuschelte sich an Ben.

„Wir sollten so langsam zurück gehen", meinte Maxi traurig.

„Du hast Recht. Es ist schon spät und ich muss noch packen. Kommt, ich bringe euch zu eurem Turm", sagte Ben und half Lily auf die Beine.

„Wir müssen alle noch packen und bestimmt warten Alice und Frank schon auf Lily, um sich auch zu verabschieden", merkte Cathleen an und ließ sich ebenfalls von Ben auf die Beine ziehen.

„Alice kommt Silvester wieder nach Hogwarts. Frank wusste es noch nicht genau", erwiderte Lily.

„Das wusste ich gar nicht. Hör mal Lily, ich werde nur über die Weihnachtsfeiertage bei meinen Eltern bleiben und komme dann auch wieder", entgegnete Cathleen.

„Blödsinn Cath. Du hast dich so auf deine Familie gefreut. Du brauchst wegen mir nicht extra früher zurückkommen", sagte Lily bestimmt und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, Süße. Ich komme nach den Feiertagen wieder und du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten", entschied Cathleen und schob Lily und Maxi aus dem Raum.

„Aber…!"

„Nix aber und nun geh endlich weiter, du blockierst die Tür", schimpfte Cathleen, meinte es aber nicht böse.

Schweigend ging die kleine Gruppe zum Gryffindorturm. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame verabschiedeten sich die Mädchen von Ben und wünschten diesem ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Lily schlang ihre Arme um ihren besten Freund und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich.

„Grüß Alisha ganz lieb von mir, ja? Und danke für alles, Mops", flüsterte Lily und gab Ben einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange.

„Das werde ich, Kleines. Pass gut auf dich auf und wenn dich die Franzosen zu sehr ärgern, lass es mich wissen und ich hole dich persönlich da weg, verstanden?" sagte Ben ernst und Lily wusste, dass er es auch machen würde.

„Danke, Ben. Schlaf gut. Wir sehen uns Ostern wieder", verabschiedete Lily sich noch mal bevor sie mit Cathleen und Maxi in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Bevor das Portrait wieder zuklappte, drehte sich Lily noch ein letztes Mal zu Ben und winkte diesem zu.

„Gehen wir gleich in unseren Schlafsaal?" erkundigte sich Maxi, die Remus und Sirius vor dem Kamin entdeckt hatte.

„Ja, bitte, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht", antwortete Lily und ging schon in Richtung der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte.

Maxi sah zu Remus hinüber, der in diesem Moment von seinem Buch aufsah, welches er in der Hand hielt. Remus winkte Maxi zu sich, doch diese schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal gehen wollte, worauf Remus nur verstehend nickte. Remus musterte Sirius, der immer noch still auf der Couch saß.

„Ich werde mal nachsehen wo Prongs steckt", durchbrach Sirius plötzlich die Stille und stand auf.

„Nicht nötig, Pad. Prongs ist im Wald", antwortete Remus.

„Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder", hakte der Schwarzhaarige nach.

Remus ließ sein Buch sinken und deutete auf die Karte der Marauder, die sich im Buch befand.

„Ich beobachtete ihn schon die ganze Zeit, Pad. Lass ihn, er muss alleine damit klar kommen", erklärte Remus und sah Sirius eindringlich an.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Moony. Aber er ist ohne Umhang draußen und trägt nur seinen dünnen Pulli. Ich werde ihm wenigstens etwas Warmes zum anziehen bringen", entschied Sirius.

„Er wird schon reinkommen, wenn ihm kalt wird. Ehrlich Pad, lass Prongs laufen. Außerdem rennt er zwischen heulender Hütte und Wald hin und her", informierte Remus Sirius.

Seufzend ließ Sirius sich wieder auf die Couch fallen.

„Wie konnte das passieren, Moony? Ich meine, was hat Prongs dazu gebracht, den Zauberstab gegen Evans zu richten", wollte Sirius von Remus wissen.

Remus fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen und ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit.

„Ich denke, die Tatsache, dass Lily mit diesem Marc geschlafen hat, ist der Grund", mutmaßte Remus.

„Hm, du meinst, weil Prongs es nicht verhindern konnte?" hakte Sirius stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Genau das meine ich, ja. Hier in Hogwarts war es leicht für Prongs, dies zu verhindern, aber in den Ferien konnte er es eben nicht und das hat Prongs so wütend gemacht und aus der Bahn geworfen", erklärte Remus.

„Prongs ist nicht blöd, Moony. Ihm war immer bewusst, dass es passieren könnte. Das kann also nicht der Grund sein, warum die Beiden sich fast duelliert hätten", erwiderte Sirius und sah seinen Gegenüber nachdenklich an.

„Es war ihm bewusst? Warum hat er dann letztes Jahr diesen Hufflepuffjungen verprügelt, als er Lily nach einem Date gefragt hat? Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn, Pad", entgegnete Remus zweifelnd.

„Seit wann ergibt irgendetwas einen Sinn, wenn es um Evans und Prongs geht? Ich habe Prongs mal gefragt, ob er wirklich glauben würde, dass er alle Jungs von Evans fernhalten könnte und er sagte darauf:' Natürlich kann ich das nicht. Aber ich werde so viele wie möglich von ihr fernhalten'!"

„Ja, und nun hat er es nicht verhindern können und rastet völlig aus. Klasse", kommentierte Remus das Ganze.

„Nein, Moony, du hast nicht richtig zu gehört. Prongs wird Evans trotzdem nicht aufgeben. Hat er zumindest gesagt. Und weißt du was? Das glaube ich ihm sogar. Prongs ist besessen von ihr und egal was Evans macht, er würde sie trotz allem noch haben wollen", stellte Sirius klar, worauf Remus diesen skeptisch ansah.

„Das hat er gesagt? Aber warum rastet er dann so aus, spielt ihr diese dummen Streiche und nervt sie ständig mit seinen blöden Sprüchen? Und warum hätte er sich fast mit Lily duelliert, wenn es ihm nichts ausmacht, dass sie mit einem anderen geschlafen hat, Pad? Das verstehe ich nicht, du etwa?" fragte Remus seinen Freund.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was ihn dazu gebracht hat, Moony, ehrlich nicht. Aber nicht nur Prongs ist komisch drauf, Moony. Auch Evans benimmt sich dieses Jahr merkwürdig, oder? Zuerst reagiert sie nicht auf seine, unsere Streiche, sie ignoriert ihn einfach und mit einmal mal rastet Evans auch aus und ist kurz davor Prongs einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Nicht das sie uns noch nie verhext hätte, aber das heute war anders…", sprach Sirius seine Gedanken, die ihn seit dem Vorfall am Abend beschäftigten laut aus.

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Das Lily sich verändert hat, meine ich. Vielleicht ist es das, was James so sauer und rasend macht. Das Lily ihn einfach ignoriert", stimmte Remus Sirius nachdenklich zu.

„Ich glaube, dass es mehrere Gründe dafür gibt. Wir sollten Prongs einfach mal danach fragen, wenn er sich abreagiert hat. Was meinst du?"

„Hm, weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist, Pad. Vielleicht warten wir lieber, bis er es uns von sich aus erzählt. Immerhin hat er bis jetzt noch nicht darüber geredet", gab Remus zu bedenken und Sirius stimmte ihm nickend zu.

„Ist er immer noch im Wald?" wollte Sirius nach einer Weile wissen.

„Nein, jetzt nimmt er, wenn ich das richtig sehe, die Hütte auseinander", antwortete Remus und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Lass uns oben auf ihn warten. Wer weiß, wann Prongs zurückkommt", entschied Sirius und stand von der Couch auf.

„Hast Recht. Ich muss auch noch meine Tasche packen", entgegnete Remus und ging hinter Sirius die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

Während Remus seine Tasche packte, ging Sirius ins Badezimmer und gönnte sich eine heiße Dusche.

„Ich werde einfach Evans fragen, was gewesen ist", überlegte Sirius und stimmte seinem Entschluss zufrieden zu.

„Aber erst morgen nach dem Frühstück, wenn fast alle auf dem Weg nach Hause sind", entschied der Schwarzhaarige, bevor er aus der Dusche stieg.

Sirius legte einen Trocknungszauber auf sich und zog sich ein T-Shirt und eine Boxershorts an, bevor er das Badezimmer verließ.

„Bist du fertig mit packen, Moony?"

„Jep, alles drin, was ich brauche", bestätigte dieser und grinste.

„Ich werde mich schon mal hinlegen. Kannst mich ja wecken, wenn es was Neues von unserem Romeo gibt", meinte Sirius grinsend.

„Mache ich, aber wenn er ins Zimmer kommt, werden wir bestimmt auch so wach", entgegnete Remus trocken und legte sich ebenfalls in sein Bett.

„Wo ist eigentlich Peter abgeblieben?"

„Der ist schon heute nach Hause gefahren. Angeblich wollen seine Eltern verreisen und schon heute Abend losfahren", antwortete Remus und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ohne sich zu verabschieden?"

„Sieht ganz so aus", machte Remus klar und angelte sich ein Buch von seinem Nachtisch.

Während Sirius ziemlich schnell einschlief, las Remus in seinem Buch und hatte dabei immer ein Auge auf die Karte der Marauder. James saß nun, so vermutete Remus jedenfalls, ruhig in der heulenden Hütte, da sich der Punkt, der mit dem Namen seines Freundes beschriftet war, nicht mehr bewegte. Irgendwann fielen auch Remus die Augen zu und er schlief mit dem Buch in seinen Händen ein.

Stunden später wachte Remus auf und rieb sich seine müden Augen. Verschlafen suchte er auf der Karte nach James Namen und war Sekunden später hellwach. Abrupt setzte sich der Werwolf auf und starrte ungläubig auf die Karte.

„Oo, dass ist nicht gut….!"

James hatte beschlossen, nachdem er seinen Frust so einigermaßen abreagiert hatte, Lily dazu zu bringen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er glaubte ihr nicht, als sie sagte, dass dieser Marc ihr nicht wehgetan hätte. Er kannte Lily gut, sehr gut um genau zu sein und wusste, dass sie log.

„Du wirst mit mir reden, Lily. Und zwar jetzt und du wirst es mir sagen", dachte James bitter.

Das es schon kurz vor Mitternacht war, störte James nicht im geringsten. Er wollte nur mit Lily reden und sie dazu bringen, ihm endlich zu zuhören, auch wenn er sie dazu zwingen musste. James wusste zwar noch nicht so wirklich, wie er Lily dazu bringen konnte, mit ihm zu reden, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal. Immer noch innerlich aufgewühlt marschierte James zurück zum Schloss und begab sich sofort in seinem Turm. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum schon leer war, als er diesen durchquerte und vor den Stufen, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte stehen blieb. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche, tippte auf die dritte Stufe, murmelte eine komplizierte Formel und stürmte anschließend die Treppen hoch. Vor Lilys Schlafsaaltür holte er tief Luft, öffnete diese leise, schlüpfte ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder leise hinter sich. Zielstrebig ging James auf das Bett zu seiner Rechten zu, in dem Lily friedlich schlief. Mit dem festen Vorsatz Lily zu wecken und diese dazu zu bringen, ihm wenigstens zu zuhören und mit ihm zu reden, verharrte James vor Lilys Bett und betrachtete das schlafende Mädchen vor sich. In seinem Inneren herrschte ein Gefühlsquaos und tausende Gedanken schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum. Hin und her gerissen, ob James Lily wecken sollte und sie zur Rede zu stellen, sank der junge Gryffindor vor ihrem Bett auf die Knie, ohne seinen Blick von dem Rotschopf zu nehmen.

Lilys langes rotes Haar lag wie ein Schleier um ihren Kopf und rahmte ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht sanft ein.

„Sie sieht so friedlich und entspannt aus. Wunderschön", dachte James und streckte seine Hand nach Lilys aus.

Wie gerne hätte James Lilys schmale Hand in seine genommen. Zaghaft strich James mit seinem Finger über Lilys Handrücken und lächelte.

„Wie weich ihre Haut ist", stellte er fest und lauschte den gleichmäßigen und ruhigen Atemzügen Lilys.

Je länger James Lily ansah und ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen lauschte, desto ruhiger und entspannter wurde auch er. Ganz allmählich ordnete sich das Quaos in seinem Kopf und verschaffte ihm so die Möglichkeit wieder klar und vernünftig zu denken.

„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon, Lily?" sagte James ganz leise.

James fühlte unendliche Traurigkeit. Seine unbändige Wut, sein Zorn war wie weg gefegt, je länger er einfach nur dasaß und sanft über Lilys zarte Finger strich. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon ihr saß. Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden. Es interessierte James aber auch nicht sonderlich und erst als es draußen anfing zu dämmern, richtete er sich langsam auf und streichelte zaghaft über Lilys Wange. James gönnte sich noch einen letzten Blick auf das friedlich schlafende Mädchen, bevor er leise aus dem Zimmer schlich und in seinen Schlafsaal herüber ging. Ohne seine Freunde zu wecken, huschte James in sein Zimmer, setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog seine Schuhe aus, als ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte. James legte sich hin und schlief augenblicklich ein.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	6. Es ist soweit

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**LEJPFan**

**Nichts zu danken! Ich freue mich über jeden Leser : nick: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 6**

** Es ist soweit**

Als Remus das nächste Mal erwachte, lag James noch immer angezogen auf seinem Bett und schlief. Die Beine baumelten seitlich vom Bett und nicht mal die Brille hatte der Schwarzhaarige abgesetzt und so ging Remus zu seinem Freund herüber, schob James Beine aufs Bett und nahm ihm die Brille von der Nase.

„Morgen, Moony. Was machst du da?" nuschelte Sirius noch ziemlich müde.

„Ich versuche Prongs ins Bett zu legen", seufzte Remus und drehte sich zu Sirius um.

„Wann ist er wieder gekommen?" fragte Sirius leise und zeigte auf James.

„Weiß nicht genau. Als ich das letzte Mal auf die Karte gesehen habe, war Prongs bei Lily im Schlafsaal", stöhnte Remus und verdrehte die Augen.

„Was? Prongs war bei Evans? Hast du nachgesehen, ob sie noch lebt und ob James verletzt ist?" rief Sirius panisch und sprang aus seinem Bett.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zu seinem Freund und wollte gerade nachsehen, ob dieser noch an einem Stück ist, als Remus ihn an die Schulter fasste und zurück hielt.

„Pssst, sei doch leise Pad. Lass ihn schlafen, okay? Und ja, Lily atmet noch, und Prongs macht auch nicht den Eindruck, als ob er verletzt wäre", antwortete Remus und zog die Vorhänge von James Bett zu.

„Was wollte er denn bei Evans?" fragte Sirius eher sich selbst und nahm die Marauder Karte von Remus Bett, um nachzusehen, ob Lilys Name wirklich noch auf der Karte zu finden war.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ich gehe duschen und anschließend frühstücken", antwortete Remus und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Sirius beschloss erst nach dem Frühstück zu duschen und zog sich schon mal an. Immer mal wieder sah er durch die Vorhänge nach seinem besten Freund, der tief und friedlich schlief.

„Das kann ja noch was geben, wenn Evans weg ist", seufzte Sirius in Gedanken und zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans hoch.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Remus mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und nassen Haaren aus dem Badezimmer und sah Sirius skeptisch an.

„Warum bist du schon angezogen, Pad?" wollte er wissen.

„Na warum wohl? Ich gehe mit dir frühstücken und bringe dich anschließend noch zur Kutsche", informierte Sirius den Werwolf.

„Brauchst nicht extra wegen mir aufstehen, Pad, ehrlich. Ich weiß doch, dass du deinen Schönheitsschlaf brauchst", gluckste Remus und zog sich an.

„Ach Moony, du weißt doch, alle die schöner sind als ich sind geschminkt" konterte Sirius und machte eine abwertende Handbewegung, worüber Remus lachen musste.

„Wie wahr, wie wahr! Komm lass uns gehen", grinste Remus und ging mit Sirius die Treppen herunter.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war an diesem Morgen schon sehr voll, da fast alle Schüler aus Gryffindor über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren würden. Enttäuscht stellte Remus fest, dass Maxi nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum war und so machte er sich mit Sirius auf dem Weg in die große Halle. Als die beiden Marauder die Halle betraten, setzten sie sich zu Frank und Alice an ihren Haustisch.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Alice die Beiden.

„Habt ihr Lily schon gesehen?" wollte Alice wissen.

„Morgen, nein im Gemeinschaftsraum war sie nicht", antwortete Remus gerade, als Lily, Maxi und Cathleen in die große Halle kamen.

Bevor Lily sich jedoch an ihren Tisch setzten konnte, kam ihre Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall auf sie zu und hielt sie zurück.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Evans. Der Schulleiter möchte, dass sie nach dem Mittagessen in sein Büro kommen", sagte die Professorin.

„Guten Morgen, Professor. Was will er denn? Mir sagen, dass ich selbst Schuld bin, dass ich nach Frankreich muss?" rutschte es Lily unfreundlich heraus.

„Miss Evans! So kenne ich sie ja gar nicht! Ich weiß nicht, was Professor Dumbledore mit ihnen besprechen möchte", informierte die Professorin Lily.

„Aber wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich ihm sagen, dass sie nicht fahren wollen", fügte die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin leise nach und zwinkerte Lily zu bevor sie die Halle verließ.

„Was war das denn jetzt?" wunderte sich Lily in Gedanken und sah ihrer Lehrerin mit weit auf gerissenen Augen nach.

Als Lily sich wieder gefasst hatte, drehte sie sich langsam um und ging zu ihren Freundinnen an den Tisch.

„Was wollte McGonagall denn von dir, Lils?" erkundigte sich Alice mit vollem Mund und sah die Rothaarige gespannt an.

„Nur bescheid sagen, dass ich nach dem Mittagessen zu Dumbledore kommen soll", antwortete Lily und wunderte sich immer noch über das Verhalten ihrer Professorin.

„Morgen Mädels! Darf ich mich zu euch setzten?" erklang mit einem mal Bens Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Guten Morgen, Ben. Sicher darfst du dich zu uns setzen", antwortete Cathleen und rutschte einen Stuhl weiter, so dass Ben sich neben Lily setzen konnte.

Sirius beobachtete das Ganze und fragte sich, warum der Ravenclaw ständig um Lily herum schlawenzelte.

„Der hat bestimmt ein Auge auf Evans geworfen", mutmaßte Sirius in Gedanken.

„Hör mal Pumpkin, ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir Beide gleich zu Dumbledore gehen werden und ihm sagen, dass du nicht fahren willst", wandte sich Ben leise an Lily und nahm ein Brötchen aus dem Korb.

„Nicht nötig, Mops. Er hat wohl geahnt, dass du auf diese Idee kommst und will mich erst nach dem Mittagessen sehen", antwortete Lily.

„Ach nee, und was will er von dir?"

„Keine Ahnung, ehrlich. Wahrscheinlich will er mir etwas über den Austausch erzählen."

„Hm, könnte sein, aber du wirst ihm sagen, dass du nicht fahren willst, okay?" sagte Ben und sah Lily von der Seite an.

„Hast du mir zu gehört, Lilian?" hakte Ben nun mit Nachdruck in seiner Stimme nach.

„Ja, habe ich", seufzte Lily und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Dann ist ja gut und schreib mir bitte, was er gesagt hat", meinte Ben nun, worauf Lily nur nickte, da sie gerade den Mund voll hatte.

Sirius, der die Szene genau verfolgt hatte, kam zu dem Entschluss, dass so kein Junge mit dem Mädchen reden würde, auf das er ein Auge geworfen hatte. Doch nicht nur Sirius machte sich Gedanken über Lily und Ben, auch Cathleen wusste nicht wirklich, was sie davon halten sollte. Nachdem die Mädchen mit frühstücken fertig waren gingen sie zurück in ihren Turm und direkt in den Schlafsaal von Maxi, Cathleen und Lily. Auch Alice war mit gekommen und nun standen bzw. saßen sie alle dort und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten.

„Nun schaut doch nicht so traurig. Es ist doch kein Abschied für immer", versuchte Lily ihre Freundinnen aufzuheitern, da sie gesehen hatte, dass Maxi mit den Tränen kämpfte.

„Für immer nicht, nein, aber für eine ganz lange Zeit. Mensch Lily, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du so gelassen bleiben kannst", schniefte Maxi und umarmte Lily feste.

Auch Cathleen und Alice gingen nun auf die Beiden zu und nahmen diese in den Arm.

„Ich werde dich sehr vermissen, Lily", flüsterte Alice leise und die ersten Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange.

„Ich weiß, dass habt ihr mir ja schon letzte Nacht gesagt", erwiderte Lily und drückte ihre Freundinnen feste an sich.

Da die anderen Mädchen nichts darauf sagten, ging Lily davon aus, dass sie es doch nicht nur geträumt hatte und seufzte leise.

„So nun nehmt eure Taschen und dann ab mit euch", scheuchte Lily die Mädchen auseinander und lächelte sanft.

„Ich würde auch so gerne nach den Feiertagen zurückkommen, Lil, aber du weißt ja, dass wir zum Skifahren in die Schweiz fahren", schluchzte Maxi, die am meisten darunter litt, dass Lily bald nicht mehr bei ihnen in Hogwarts sein würde.

„Genieße deinen Urlaub, Maxi und lass die Finger von den Skilehrern", neckte Lily ihre Freundin und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Nach einer letzten Umarmung verließen die Mädchen den Schlafsaal und warteten auf dem Gang auf Alice, da diese noch ihre Tasche aus ihrem Zimmer holen musste.

„Alle da? Dann können wir ja jetzt los", gluckste Lily und ging zuerst die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter.

Die anderen drei folgten ihr und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo die Kutschen schon vor der Eingangstür bereit standen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Lily und vergiss nicht zu schreiben, ja?" wandte sich Maxi an Lily und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Das werde ich, versprochen. Viel Spaß beim Skifahren und grüß deine Eltern schön, antwortete Lily und nahm Maxi in den Arm.

„Das du deine Geschenke aber nicht schon heute aufmachst, verstanden?" witzelte Cathleen und konnte nun auch ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Ich bin nach den Feiertagen wieder hier, Süße", fügte sie nach und drückte Lily ganz fest an sich, bevor sie mit Maxi und Amos in eine der Kutschen stieg.

Auch Alice und Frank verabschiedeten sich von Lily und Alice versicherte Lily noch einmal, dass sie Silvester wieder im Schloss sein würde, da ihre Eltern nicht länger Urlaub hätten. Hand in Hand gingen Alice und Frank die Stufen hinunter und stiegen zu Cathleen und Maxi in die Kutsche.

„So meine Kleine, nun heißt es endgültig Abschied nehmen", sagte Ben sanft und zog Lily in seine Arme.

„Vergiss nicht was ich dir gesagt habe. Geh zu Dumbledore und rede noch mal mit ihm, okay? Und wenn du doch fahren musst, und du es nicht mehr in Frankreich aushältst oder dir die Franzosen zu sehr auf den Zeiger gehen, dann melde dich und ich hole dich daraus, versprochen", meinte Ben ernst und strich Lily über die Wange.

„Du wirst mir sehr fehlen, Ben. Grüß Alisha und Frohe Weihnachten", antwortete Lily und die ersten Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange.

Sanft wischte Ben diese weg und lächelte Lily an.

„Das werde ich, Kleines und dir auch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest", sagte er und löste sich von Lily.

„Es wird ein komisches Weihnachtsfest für mich werden, wenn ihr alle nicht dabei seid", antwortete Lily leise und schlang ihre Arme wieder um Ben.

„Ich will nicht fahren, Ben", schluchzte Lily und zitterte leicht.

„Ich weiß, aber in Gedanken sind wir alle bei dir", erwiderte Ben und fuhr Lily sanft über den Rücken bevor er sich von ihr löste und in die Kutsche stieg.

„Pad, hab ein Auge auf Prongs, ja? Nicht das er es noch schlimmer macht, als es ohnehin schon ist."

„Hatte ich sowieso vor, Moony. Bis dann", verabschiedete sich Sirius.

Lily verabschiedete sich auch noch von Remus.

„Remus, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte Lily diesen und sah ihn bittend an.

„Sicher, Lily. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Pass bitte ein bisschen auf Maxi auf wenn ich weg bin, ja?" antwortete sie.

„Das werde ich, versprochen", sagte Remus und schluckte schwer.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihm so nahe gehen würde, sich von Lily zu verabschieden. Auch Sirius musste schlucken, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass er ja mit Lily reden wollte. Nachdem die Kutschen abgefahren waren stiegen Lily und Sirius die Treppen hoch und Lily winkten ihren Freunden noch hinterher, während Sirius schon mal ins Schloss ging.

Sirius wollte eigentlich auf Lily warten, doch als er sah, dass sie den Kutschen noch immer hinter hersah, stieg er langsam die Treppen zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum hoch, um dort auf sie zu warten.

„Mal sehen, ob Prongs schon wach ist", überlegte Sirius, als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam und diesen leer vorfand.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er in seinen Schlafsaal und stellte fest, als er den Vorhang von James Bett ein Stück zur Seite gezogen hatte, dass dieser noch schlief. Sirius seufzte leise, holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte ein paar Wörter. Sekunden später war sein bester Freund nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet und seine Bettdecke legte sich über diesen.

„Ich liebe Zauberei", grinste Sirius zufrieden und zog den Vorhang wieder zu.

„Ob Evans immer noch draußen steht?" dachte Sirius und aktivierte die Karte der Marauder wieder.

„Ah, Evans ist mittlerweile in ihrem Schlafsaal. Dann werde ich ihr mal einen Besuch abstatten. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich sie nicht zum reden bringen könnte", machte sich Sirius selber Mut und verließ leise, um James nicht zu wecken, seinen Schlafsaal.

Als Sirius die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter ging, überlegte er, dass es nicht gerade sinnvoll wäre, wenn er bei Lily gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen würde.

„Hm, wie fange ich es am besten an, dass Evans mir sagt, was gestern Abend vorgefallen ist? Ha, ich hab's", frohlockte der Schwarzhaarige leise und grinste vor sich hin.

„Evans liebt doch Kaffee und diese süßen runden Dinger. Wie hießen die noch mal? Ach ja, Donats oder so ähnlich. Ich werde sie einfach mit einer Kanne Kaffee und diesen Donats überraschen und dann so ganz nebenbei das Gespräch auf das eigentliche Thema lenken", überlegte Sirius zufrieden mit seinem Plan.

Da der Gemeinschaftsraum noch immer leer war, zauberte Sirius ein Tablett, eine Kanne heißen Kaffee, zwei Tassen und einen Teller mit warmen Donats herbei.

„Perfekt", lobte sich der Marauder selber, nahm vorsichtig das Tablett vom Tisch und ging zu der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte.

Bedacht, dass Tablett nicht fallen zu lassen, zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, tippte damit auf die dritte Stufe, murmelte einen komplizierten Zauberspruch und stieg dann langsam die Treppen hinauf. Sirius konnte nicht sehen, dass in diesem Moment schon jemand anderes an Lilys Zimmertür klopfte.

„Herein", erklang die Stimme der Rothaarigen, die auf dem Boden saß und nun zur Tür hinüber sah, die zaghaft geöffnet wurde.

„Hallo Lily. Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich dich störe, aber ich wollte dir das Hier geben, falls du es haben möchtest, meine ich", sagte Lara verlegen und blickte auf die am Boden sitzende Lily.

„Guten Morgen, Lara. Was ist es denn, was du mir geben möchtest?" fragte Lily und winkte Lara zu sich.

„Setz dich doch", schlug Lily vor.

Lily saß auf einer großen Decke mitten im Raum auf dem Boden. Sie hatte ganz viele Kissen auf der Decke verteilt und um sie herum standen dutzende von brennenden Kerzen.

„Gemütlich", stellte Lara fest und setzte sich zu der Rothaarigen auf die Decke.

„Danke! Wenn ich schon mal so ein großes Zimmer für mich habe, dann sollte ich es auch nutzen, oder?" grinste Lily und sah neugierig auf das, was Lara in der Hand hielt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es weißt, aber ich habe eine Cousine in Beauxbatons. Sie hat mir ein paar Informationen über ihre Schule und die Gegend geschickt, da ich gehofft hatte, dass ich nach Frankreich fahren dürfte. Nun, da ich ja nicht ausgewählt wurde, dachte ich vielleicht möchtest du sie haben, damit du weißt, was dich dort erwartet", meinte Lara und lächelte Lily verlegen an.

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir, Lara. Vielen Dank. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass du nicht fahren darfst", entgegnete Lily.

„Ist schon okay. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein", seufzte diese und blickte traurig auf die Tannenzweige, die Lily in eine Vase gestellt hatte.

„Ich werde deine Cousine von dir grüßen, versprochen. Vielleicht kannst du sie ja in den Osterferien besuchen, oder sie dich", versuchte Lily Lara zu trösten.

„Wohl kaum. Ich habe Cècile schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen", antwortete Lara resigniert.

„Warum das denn nicht, wenn ich fragen darf", hakte Lily vorsichtig nach und strich Lara über dem Arm.

„Ach, dass ist eine längere Geschichte, Lily, und ich will dich nicht damit nerven", seufzte Lara.

„Ich habe Zeit und wenn es mich nerven würde, hätte ich bestimmt nicht gefragt, hm?" meinte Lily und sah Lara aufmunternd an.

Sirius, der inzwischen vor Lilys Schlafsaaltür stand, wunderte sich doch sehr über den Rotschopf. Eigentlich wollte Sirius, nachdem er Stimmen aus dem Zimmer gehört hatte, wieder gehen, aber seine Neugier war stärker und so blieb er einfach vor der Tür stehen und lauschte.

„Meine Mutter hat es ihrer Schwester, meiner Tante nie verziehen, dass sie vor drei Jahren einfach mit meinem Onkel und meiner Cousine nach Frankreich gezogen ist und sie mit der Pflege und Betreuung meiner Großmutter alleine gelassen hat. Sie unterstellte meiner Tante Absicht und warf ihr vor, verantwortungslos, egoistisch und selbstsüchtig sein. Dabei konnte meine Tante gar nichts dafür, musst du wissen. Meinem Onkel wurde nämlich eine höhere Stelle in der französischen Zaubererbank angeboten und er wäre dumm gewesen, wenn er sie nicht angenommen hätte. Doch meine Mum sah das ganz anders und sagte zu meiner Tante, ‚wenn du jetzt gehst, brauchst du und deine Familie nie wieder kommen. Ich habe dann keine Schwester mehr.' Tja, meine Tante ist umgezogen und von diesem Tage an, durfte sie nicht mehr unser Haus betreten und Mum hat mir jeglichen Kontakt zu ihnen untersagt", seufzte Lara und dicke Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

„Das muss schrecklich für alle sein. Komm mal her, Liebes", sagte Lily sanft und zog Lara tröstend an sich.

„Ich muss nach dem Mittagessen zu Dumbledore. Ich werde ihm sagen, wie gerne du fahren würdest und ihm auch erklären warum. Vielleicht lässt er ja mit sich reden und ändert seinen Entschluss", bot Lily an und wiegte die weinende Lara in ihren Armen.

„Das ist lieb von dir, ehrlich, aber ich habe Cècile schon geschrieben, dass ich nicht kommen werde", antwortete Lara und nahm dankbar das Taschentuch entgegen, welches Lily ihr hinhielt.

„Du bist so nett Lily und das, wo ich doch so gemein über dich geredet habe. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, was ich damals gesagt habe", sagte Lara entschuldigend.

„Was gesagt?" wollte Lily nun wissen, die vergessen hatte, das Cathleen ihr Laras Kommentar erzählt hatte.

„Na ja, hat Cathleen dir nichts erzählt? Ich habe behauptet, dass du diesen Jungen nur erfunden hast, um dich wichtig zu machen", antwortete Lara und Lily merkte, dass dem Mädchen ihre Worte von damals sehr peinlich waren.

„Ach so das. Du hast halt nicht nachgedacht und wiederholt, was man dir ins Ohr geflüstert hat", grinste Lily und spielte auf Laras bzw. Sirius Frage an.

„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig, Lily. Sirius hat mir nicht gesagt, dass ich das mit dem Jungen sagen sollte. Ich war einfach nur so glücklich, dass er mich endlich mal wahrgenommen hatte und dachte, dass ich mich so verhalten müsste, damit er es auch weiterhin macht. Absolut kindisch, aber ich war wirklichen der festen Überzeugung, dass Sirius nur die Mädchen nimmt, die sich so benehmen wie sein Fanclub", versuchte Lara Lily ihr Verhalten zu erklären.

Sirius erwartete nun wüste Beschimpfungen von Seiten Lilys und das sie ihn als einen Troll oder ähnliches, der nur mit den Mädchen spielen würde, darstellte. Umso erstaunter war, als Lily nichts dergleichen sagte.

„Es ist deine Angelegenheit mit wem du zusammen bist, Lara", war alles was Lily dazu sagte.

„Ich weiß, du hältst mich jetzt bestimmt für naiv oder so. Eine, die mit jedem Kerl ins Bett steigt, aber ich habe bis jetzt nur mit einem geschlafen, ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, dass ist die Wahrheit", stellte Lara klar, die nicht ahnte, dass Sirius noch immer vor der Tür stand und jedes Wort aufmerksam verfolgte.

„Du magst Sirius sehr, stimmst?" hakte Lily vorsichtig nach, worauf Lara nur nickte und Sirius die Augen weit aufriss.

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass das da im Zimmer Lily Evans sein sollte. Die Lily Evans die er schon seit dem ersten Jahr kannte und die ihn noch nie beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Am liebsten wäre Sirius ins Zimmer gestürmt und gefragt, wo die echte Lily Evans abgeblieben wäre und was diese Person, die sich für sie ausgab mit ihr gemacht hatte. Doch Sirius tat nichts dergleichen und hörte dem Gespräch der Mädchen einfach nur weiter zu.

„Hältst du mich jetzt für blöd, weil ich mich ausgerechnet in Hogwarts Herzensbrecher Nummer eins verliebt habe?" wollte Lara wissen.

„Nein, ich halte dich nicht für blöd oder sonstiges. Gefühle kann man nicht steuern, herbeizaubern oder abschalten, auch wenn man es manchmal möchte. Würdest du es denn noch mal mit Sirius versuchen, wenn du die Gelegenheit dazu hättest?"

„Habe ich schon", kam es kleinlaut von Lara.

„Beim Halloweenfest", schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf.

Der junge Gryffindor war sehr irritiert. Zum einen, dass Lily Evans mal keine bösen und abfällige Bemerkungen über ihn gemacht hatte und zum anderen hatten ihn Laras Worte mehr berührt als er zugeben wollte.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was Prongs so aus der Bahn geworfen hat", überlegte Sirius und sah auf den Boden, wo er das Tablett abgestellt hatte.

„Ich kann auch noch später mit Evans reden", dachte Sirius und klopfte an die Tür, damit die Mädchen das Tablett fanden.

„Wer ist das denn?" wollte Lily wissen.

„Ich gehe schon", meinte Lara und stand auf.

Doch als sie die Tür öffnete, war niemand zu sehen.

„Du Lily, schau mal. Da hat dir jemand Kaffee und Donats vor die Tür gestellt", gluckste Lara und balancierte das Tablett ins Zimmer.

„Wie nett. Sogar zwei Tassen, dass nenne ich Service", lachte Lily und fragte sich, wer das Tablett dort hingestellt haben könnte.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wer das da hin gestellt hat?" sprach Lara Lilys Gedanken aus.

„Nee, ist aber auch egal", grinste diese und goss Lara und sich Kaffee ein.

Die beiden Mädchen saßen noch eine ganze Weile zusammen und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. Sirius hingehen, war noch immer sehr verwirrt über das, was er eben gehört hatte und vor allem über Lilys Verhalten. Nachdenklich setzte er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum vor den Kamin und vergaß die Welt um sich herum. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Lara und Lily die Treppen herunterkamen, um zum Mittagessen in die große Halle zu gehen.

Als die Beiden dort ankamen stellte Lily fest, wie groß die Halle eigentlich war, wenn nur so wenig Schüler sich dort aufhielten. Leise seufzte die Rothaarige und setzte sich mit Lara an ihrem Tisch. Lily suchte den Lehrertisch nach dem Schulleiter ab, konnte diesen aber nicht sehen. Von daher vermutete sie, dass er schon in seinem Büro sei und auf sie wartete.

Während Lily, nachdem sie ihr Mittagessen beendet hatte, sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro machte, kam Sirius allein, da James immer noch schlief, die Treppen, die zur großen Halle führte herunter. Als Sirius diese betrat, sah er, dass Lara alleine am Tisch saß und eifrig in einem kleinen Buch schrieb. Sirius vermutete, dass es sich um ein Tagebuch handelte. Der Schwarzhaarige überlegte, ob er sich zu Lara setzen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen und wählte einen Platz am Anfang des Tisches. Immer wieder warf Sirius Lara verstohlene Blicke zu und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Was ist los mit dir, Alter? Seit wann machst du dir Gedanken, um einer deiner Verflossenen?" stellte sich Sirius in Gedanken selbst zur Rede und seufzte leise.

Sirius ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen und bemerkte, dass Dumbledore nicht am Lehrertisch saß.

„Bestimmt ist Evans jetzt bei ihm", überlegte der Gryffindor und so war es aus.

Lily dachte, als sie die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hoch ging, über ihre Unterhaltung mit Lara nach.

„Ich werde es zumindest versuchen, dass er Lara statt meiner nach Frankreich schickt", dachte Lily und klopfte an die Bürotür.

Die Rothaarige holte noch einmal tief Luft, als Dumbledore sie mit einem ‚Herein' aufforderte einzutreten.

„Miss Evans, guten Tag. Schön das sie meiner Bitte nachgekommen sind", begrüßte sie der Schulleiter und deutete Lily an, sich zu setzen.

„Guten Tag, Professor", erwiderte Lily knapp die Begrüßung ihres Schulleiters.

„Wie sie sich sicher denken können, möchte ich mit ihnen über ihren bevorstehenden Aufenthalt in Frankreich sprechen", begann der Schulleiter und sah Lily an.

„Zuerst möchte ich ihnen versichern, Miss Evans, das ich sie keinesfalls damit bestrafen will, auch wenn einige diese Meinung vertreten."

„Ich sehe das genauso, Professor", antwortete Lily ihrem Gegenüber und hielt dessen Blick stand.

„Ja, ich weiß Miss Evans und doch möchte ich sie bitten, es nicht als Strafe anzusehen", wiederholte Dumbledore und blickte Lily über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille an.

„Sie haben mich noch nicht mal gefragt, ob ich fahren will", wandte Lily ein.

„Sie haben auch keinen Zettel geschrieben, dass sie nicht fahren wollen", hielt der Schulleiter dagegen.

„Ja, weil ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass ich als Vertrauensschülerin nicht fahren muss", konterte Lily angriffslustig.

„Und da wir gerade beim Thema sind, warum nehmen sie nicht die Schüler, die wirklich sehr sehr gerne nach Frankreich fahren wollen, hm?" wollte Lily wissen und dachte an ihr Versprechen, welches sie Lara am Morgen gegeben hatte.

„Darf ich fragen, worauf sie hinaus wollen, Miss Evans?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Dürfen sie", meinte Lily gnädig und erzählte ihrem Schulleiter von ihrer Unterhaltung mit Lara.

„Es wäre für Lara eine einmalige Gelegenheit ihre Cousine und vielleicht sogar ihre Tante wieder zu sehen", beendete Lily ihren Vortrag.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie Dumbledore überzeugen konnte und schickte ein Stossgebet gegen Himmel, dass Lara fahren durfte.

„Ich kenne die Familienfehde im Hause Bennet, Miss Evans und darum konnte ich es Miss Bennet auch nicht ermöglichen nach Frankreich zu fahren", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Das verstehe ich jetzt aber nicht", gab Lily ehrlich zu.

„Nun, sehen sie Miss Evans, da Miss Bennet noch minderjährig ist, müsste ich ihre Eltern um Erlaubnis bitten und wie sie sich bestimmt denken können, würde Mrs Bennet nie ihre Zustimmung geben", erklärte der Schulleiter und Lily konnte den bedauernden Unterton in seiner Stimme hören.

„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht und Lara bestimmt auch nicht", resümierte Lily nachdenklich.

„Haben meine Eltern denn ihre Zustimmung gegeben?" wollte Lily mit einem Mal wissen und schöpfte wieder ein wenig Hoffnung.

„Ja, dass haben sie. Möchte sie vielleicht die Einverständniserklärung sehen oder glauben sie es mir auch so?" antwortete Dumbledore und lächelte seine Schülerin wissend an.

Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm sich vor, ein ernstes Wort mit ihren Eltern zu sprechen. Dumbledore ließ Lily noch ein paar Minuten Zeit ihren Gedanken nach zuhängen und informierte sie dann, wie sich der Ablauf an ihrem Abreisetag gestalten würde.

„Professor, ist es wahr, dass die Vertrauensschüler einen Stellvertreter haben?" wollte Lily zum Schluss noch wissen.

„Hm, eigentlich haben nur die Schulsprecher eine Vertretung, wenn sie für längere Zeit ihren Pflichten nicht nachkommen können. Warum fragen sie, Miss Evans?"

„Na ja, ich kann meine Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin ja auch für mehrer Wochen nicht nachkommen und da habe ich mir überlegt, ob Miss Bennet diese nicht übernehmen könnte", antwortete Lily und blickte ihren Professor unsicher an.

Dumbledore legte nachdenklich seine Finger zusammen und stimmte dann schließlich zu.

„Also gut, wenn Miss Bennet ihre Pflichten übernehmen möchte, dann habe ich keine Einwände. Sie werden Miss Bennet erklären, was ihre Aufgaben als Vertrauensschülerin sind und worauf sie zu achten hat."

„Ja, dass werde ich", versprach Lily und stand auf.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor" verabschiedete sich Lily und verließ das Büro.

Seufzend lehnte sich Dumbledore in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Nun Minerva, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Dumbledore auf einmal und sah zur Seite, wo die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor stand.

„Ich bin nicht damit einverstanden, dass du Miss Evans nach Frankreich schickst, Albus", kam McGonagall auch gleich auf den Punkt und baute sich neben dem Schulleiter auf.

„Das hast du mir schon gestern Abend gesagt, Minerva. Und um es gleich vorweg zu sagen, ich habe meinen Entschluss nicht geändert und werde ihn auch nicht ändern", antwortete der Ältere ruhig und sah seine Kollegin belustigt an.

„Du willst Miss Evans also wirklich bestrafen, nicht wahr? Und was für eine Strafe hast du für den jungen Potter vorgesehen, Albus? Willst du ihn vielleicht von der Schule werfen?" fragte McGonagall und blickte ihren Gegenüber mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Ich habe nicht vor James von der Schule zu werfen oder ähnliches, Minerva. James ist bestraf genug, glaub mir."

„Aha, also bestrafst du doch nur Miss Evans", keifte die Gryffindor Hauslehrerin.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich Miss Evans keinesfalls damit bestrafen will", verteidigte der Schulleiter seinen Entschluss.

„Wie nennst du es dann? Sie will nicht fahren und hat es dir doch auch ganz deutlich gesagt, oder etwa nicht?"

„Hat sie allerdings und da du ja unsere Gespräch anscheinend verfolgt hast, weißt du auch, dass Miss Evans zum Schluss keine Einwände mehr hatte."

„Wie denn auch! Du hast ihr ja auch keine andere Wahl gelassen, Albus", schimpfte die Professorin und schüttelte über Dumbledore den Kopf.

„Nun beruhig dich wieder, Minerva. Ich weiß schon was ich tue", versuchte Dumbledore seine Kollegin zu beschwichtigen.

„Das wäre ja mal was ganz Neues", keifte diese nur und rauschte wütend aus dem Büro.

Dumbledore schaute etwas perplex seiner Kollegin hinterher und schüttelte dann nur seinen Kopf.

„Sie werden sich schon alle wieder beruhigen", dachte er lächelnd und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit.

Nachdem Lily das Büro des Schuleiters verlassen hatte, ging sie zuerst in die Eulerei, um Ben mitzuteilen, dass sie doch fahren musste. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass James, versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang, schon am Wasserspeier auf sie gewartet hatte und ihr nun in die Eulerei folgte. Dort angekommen, schrieb Lily den Brief, suchte sich eine von den Schuleeulen aus und band ihr den Brief ans Bein.

„Grüß Ben und Alisha schön von mir und sag Ben, dass Dumbledore nicht auf meinen Einwand eingegangen ist", bat Lily die Eule leise, obwohl sie dies schon alles in ihrem Brief geschrieben hatte.

Sie sah der Eule noch lange nach bevor sie sich ruckartig umdrehte und fast in James hinein lief, der nun hinter ihr stand. Langsam schlenderte Lily zurück zu ihrem Turm und ging sofort in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte und die Bilder und Berichte, die sie von Lara bekommen hatte, durchsah, als es an der Tür klopfte und Lara ihren Kopf hineinsteckte.

„Hi Lily, darf ich rein kommen?"

„Klar, darfst du", antwortete diese.

„Und, was hat Dumbledore gesagt?"

„Leider nicht das, was wir Beide gehofft hatten", seufzte Lily und sah Lara bedauernd an.

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Aber was hat er gesagt, warum er dich ausgewählt hat?" bohrte Lara weiter und so erzählte Lily ihr, warum Lara nicht fahren konnte und von ihrem Vorschlag, dass Lara ihre Stellvertreterin werden sollte.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich die Richtige für diese Aufgabe bin, Lily?" wollte sie wissen.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, sonst hätte ich wohl kaum diesen Vorschlag gemacht, oder? Ich muss heute Abend Rundgänge machen und wenn du willst, kannst du gleich mitgehen, damit du weiß wie es abläuft", schlug Lily vor.

„Also gut", gab sich Lara geschlagen und Lily erklärte ihr im Schnelldurchgang was sie für Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin hatte.

„Du Lara, etwas muss du noch wissen", druckste Lily herum, als ihr einfiel, dass sie etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen hatte.

„Was denn?"

„Na ja, es… es kann vorkommen, dass du… das du die Mädchen, die…", stotterte Lily und fühlte sich dabei unwohl in ihrer Haut.

„Du meinst, dass ich die Mädchen, die von Sirius fallen gelassen wurden, trösten muss", beendete Lara Lilys Satz.

„Das wollte ich sagen, ja", seufzte Lily.

„Ich weiß, Lily", entgegnete Lara.

Lily machte Lara Mut und versicherte ihr, dass sie das auch schaffen wird.

„Und wenn nicht, schickst du sie zu Remus", schlug Lily vor worauf die Mädchen sich ansahen und anfingen zu lachen.

Dadurch vergaßen sie, sehr zum Bedauern von James, der gehofft hatte, Lily wenigstens beim Abendessen zu Gesicht zu bekommen, dass es schon längst Zeit zum Abendessen war. Sie beschlossen sich später etwas aus der Küche zu holen und redeten noch lange und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche.

Am nächsten Morgen, stürmte eine ziemlich gut gelaunte Lara in Lilys Zimmer und wünschte dieser lautstark:

„Frohe Weihnachten, Lily!"

„Dir auch Frohe Weihnachten, Lara", antwortete die Rothaarige lachend.

„Du hast ja noch gar nicht deine Geschenke ausgepackt. Von wem sind die denn alle?" wollte Lara wissen, als sie die vielen Päckchen und Pakete sah, die Lily um die Vase mit den Tannenzweigen verteilt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe noch nicht nachgesehen", meinte diese nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum das denn nicht?" wunderte sich Lara und setzte sich zu Lily auf den Boden.

„Ich warte damit, bis Cathleen morgen wieder da ist", erklärte Lily, doch irgendwie vergaß Lily bei den ganzen Vorbereitungen die Weihnachtsgeschenke wieder.

Cathleen, die am nächsten Morgen mit einem Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts kam, freute sich viel zu sehr darüber, dass sie noch ein paar Tage mit Lily verbringen konnte, als sie nach den Geschenken zu fragen. Cathleen und Lily kamen überein, dass Lara ja bei ihnen im Schlafsaal übernachten könnte, damit sie nicht ganz alleine in ihrem Schlafsaal sein musste.

„Warum bin ich denn nicht gleich auf die Idee gekommen?" wunderte sich Lily über sich selbst.

Lara erzählte Cathleen und Lily alles, was sie von ihrer Cousine über Beauxbatons wusste und so vergingen die Tage, bis Alice am Silvestermorgen zurückkam, viel zu schnell. Das erste was Alice sah, nachdem sie Lily, Cathleen und Lara überschwänglich begrüßte hatte war, dass Lily ihre Geschenke immer noch nicht ausgepackt hatte. Kurz entschlossen packte Alice diese ganz nach unten in Lilys Koffer, der schon fast fertig gepackt neben ihrem Bett stand. Gedankenverloren blickte Alice auf ein Foto, dass auf Lilys Nachtisch stand und erschrak als Cathleen ins Zimmer kam.

„Hi Alice, wo ist Lily?" wollte die Schwarzhaarige von Alice wissen.

„Bei McGonagall. Sag mal, Cath, wie ist es denn gelaufen in den letzen Tagen? Sind die Beiden noch mal aneinander geraten?" wollte Alice wissen.

„Nein, sind sie nicht. Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, muss ich sagen, dass die Beiden sich eigentlich kaum begegnetet sind", stellte Cathleen stirnrunzelnd fest.

„Na, dann ist ja gut. Habt ihr für heute Abend schon irgendwas besonders geplant?"

„Nicht wirklich, wir werden es uns mit ein paar Flaschen Sekt hier im Schlafsaal gemütlich machen und um Mitternacht rausgehen und uns das Feuerwerk ansehen", meinte Cathleen.

„Übermorgen ist Lily schon nicht mehr hier. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" fragte Alice in die entstandene Stille hinein.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt, will ich es immer noch nicht wahr haben, dass sie wirklich für zwölf Wochen nicht bei uns sein wird", seufzte Cathleen und sah Alice traurig an.

„Wir sollten uns die letzten paar Stunden so schön wie möglich machen. Die Zeit wird wie im Fluge vergehen", resümierte Alice.

Cathleen und Alice hingen ihren Gedanken nach, als Lily und Lara ins Zimmer kamen.

„Hey ihr Beiden. Was ist denn mit euch los?" wollte Lily wissen und sah zwischen Cathleen und Alice hin und her.

„Nichts weiter, wir haben nur darüber gesprochen, wie wir den Jahreswechsel feiern wollen", lachte Cathleen.

„Ach so. Ich werde mir nicht das Feuerwerk ansehen", stellte Lily klar und fing an noch ein paar Sachen in ihren Koffer zu räumen.

„Warum das denn nicht, Süße? Du liebst doch das Feuerwerk", wollte Alice verwundert wissen.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass ist alles, okay?"

Die drei anderen Mädchen warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu, sagten aber nichts mehr.

Sie konnten sich gut vorstellen, dass Lily es vermeiden wollte, James zusehen. Auch wenn sie in den letzten Tagen kein Wort über ihn verloren hatte, wussten ihre Freundinnen doch, dass sie ihm insgeheim mit die Schuld dafür gab, dass Dumbledore sie ausgewählt hatte.

So kam es dann auch, dass nur Alice und Lara um Mitternacht auf die Länderein gingen und sich das Feuerwerk besahen. Lily und Cathleen blieben in ihrem Schlafsaal und legten sich schlafen.

Den Neujahrstag verbrachten fast alle ausschließlich im Bett, nur Lily stand kurz vor dem Mittag auf und ging noch mal ihre Liste durch, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie auch nichts vergessen hatte. Lily überlegte gerade, was sie morgen wohl anziehen sollte, als Cathleen endlich erwachte.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes. Na, gut geschlafen?" neckte Lily ihre Freundin, die doch etwas zu viel Sekt getrunken hatte.

„Guten Morgen. Wie spät ist es denn?"

„Gleich halb vier", gluckste Lily, als sie Cathleens Gesicht sah.

„Oh man, warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?"

„Warum sollte ich? Wir haben Ferien und können ausschlafen", meinte Lily und reichte Cathleen eine Tasse Kaffee, den sie sich aus der Küche geholt hatte.

„Hast du schon alles gepackt?" wollte Cathleen wissen, als ihr schlagartig klar wurde, dass dies ihr letzter gemeinsamer Abend mit Lily sein würde.

„Ja, habe vorhin die letzten Sachen eingepackt", bestätigte Lily leise.

Cathleen stellte ihre Tasse ab und ging zu Lily hinüber. Traurig sahen sich die beiden Mädchen an und fielen sich dann in die Arme. Nach ein paar Minuten löste sich Lily sanft von Cathleen und schob diese Richtung Badezimmer.

„Nimm eine heiße Dusche und zieh dich an, damit du rechtzeitig zum Abendessen fertig bist", wies Lily ihre verdutzte Freundin an.

„Ja, Mama", lachte diese und tat wie ihr geheißen.

Während Cathleen im Badezimmer war, verließ Lily den Schlafsaal und wanderte im Schloss umher. Sie besuchte alle ihre Lieblingsplätze und man bekam den Eindruck, als wolle Lily sich von jedem einzelnen Ort verabschieden. Ohne das Lily es bemerkt hatte, fand sie sich auf den Länderein wieder. Tief in Gedanken ging sie den Weg zum See hinunter und stellte sich unter einer der alte Eichen. Dies war ihr absoluter Lieblingsplatz, wo sie immer hinging, wenn sie lernen, alleine oder einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben wollte. Traurig blickte Lily auf den See und fragte sich, ob es so etwas wohl auch in Frankreich geben würde. Seufzend stellte Lily fest, dass sie ihren Umhang vergessen hatte und ging zum Schloss zurück, um Cathleen zum Abendessen abzuholen. Als die Rothaarige den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah sie nicht, dass James direkt auf sie zukam, der, genau wie Lily auf den Boden blickte.

„Tchuldigung", murmelte James ohne aufzusehen.

„Schon gut", antwortete Lily leise und ging an James vorbei, als dieser beim Klang ihrer Stimme ruckartig den Kopf hob.

„Morgen ist es also so weit", sagte James und drehte sich zu Lily um.

„Ja", war alles was Lily darauf sagte.

James sah wie niedergeschlagen Lily war und wollte sie ein wenig aufmuntern.

„Benimm dich anständig bei den Franzosen, nicht das sie dich vorzeitig wieder nach Hause schicken", neckte er sie und grinste Lily leicht an.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Potter. Du wirst mich schon nicht früher wieder ertragen müssen", konterte Lily, die James Worte für pure Provokation hielt.

Wütend darüber, dass Lily ihn so grundlos angiftete, ließ James noch ein paar bissige Bemerkungen fallen. Auch Lily war wütend und bot James mehr als nur Paroli. So ergab ein Wort das andere.

„Vielleicht sollte ich die Franzosen bitten, dass sie dich für immer da behalten", zischte James leise und stand nun direkt vor Lily.

Bevor James seinen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, tat es ihm auch schon leid. Schuldbewusst biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und hätte am liebsten einen Gedächtniszauber auf Lily gelegt, damit sie den letzten Satz vergaß. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät und das wusste James auch ganz genau, als Lily noch einen Schritt näher kam.

„Vielleicht brauchst du das ja gar nicht. Eventuell werde ich dir ja diesen Wunsch erfüllen", sagte Lily ruhig und stand nun so dicht vor James, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schloss James die Augen und stöhnte innerlich laut auf. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass Lily auf die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zuging.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, Lily. Es tut mir so leid, ehrlich", sagte James leise und sah dem Mädchen hinterher.

Eine einsame Träne lief ihm über das Gesicht und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Lily ein Teil von ihm mitgenommen hätte.

Eine Leere machte sich in James breit und er wusste, dass er diesmal zu weit gegangen war.

„Das wird sie mir nie verzeihen", dachte James verzweifelt und ging in seinen Schlafsaal zurück.

In der Nacht schlief nicht nur James sehr schlecht. Immer wieder hörte er Lilys Worte in seinem Kopf und sah ihr Gesicht vor sich.

„Ich werde Lily sagen, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe", dachte James und beschloss, sich während des Frühstücks bei Lily zu entschuldigen.

Unruhig wälzte sich der junge Gryffindor hin und her und schlief erst in den frühen Morgenstunden ein.

Auch Lily schlief in ihrer letzten Nacht in Hogwarts sehr schlecht. James Worte hatten sie härter getroffen, als ihr lieb war. Seufzend schaute Lily gegen fünf Uhr auf ihren Wecker und stand leise auf.

„Ich kann eh nicht mehr schlafen, also werde ich schon mal duschen gehen", beschloss die Rothaarige und ging leise ins Badezimmer.

Nachdem Lily fertig geduscht hatte, ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen.

„Guten Morgen, Süße. Seit wann bist du schon auf?" fragte Cathleen ihre Freundin.

„Guten Morgen. Schon eine ganze Weile, konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Warum seit ihr schon auf?" wollte Lily wissen, als sie bemerkte, dass auch Alice und Lara wach waren.

„Wir wollen mit dir frühstücken gehen und dann…", Cathleen brach ab und schluchzte leise auf.

Lily schluckte schwer, um den Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, herunter zuschlucken und nahm Cathleen in den Arm.

„Nicht weinen, Liebes, sonst fällt mir der Abschied noch schwerer", bat Lily leise und strich Cathleen sanft über den Rücken.

„Tut mir Leid" schniefte Cathleen und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Ich werde mich schon mal anziehen. Duschen werde ich später", entschied Alice und die anderen Drei stimmten ihr zu.

„Was ist mit deinem Koffer, Lily?" wollte Maxi wissen, da ihr Blick auf Lilys Koffer fiel, als sie gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollten.

„Der wird von den Hauselfen abgeholt und in Dumbledores Büro gebracht", antwortete Lily und sah sich ein letztes Mal in ihrem Schlafsaal um.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verließen die Mädchen den Gryffindorturm und gingen in die große Halle, wo Mauriel schon mit ihrer Freundin saß. Niedergeschlagen setzten sie sich an ihren Haustisch, doch essen konnte keine von ihnen etwas. So tranken sie nur ihren Kaffee und unterhielten sich leise.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Professor McGonagall ihre Schülerinnen und sah sie mitfühlend an.

„Miss Evans, sie möchten bitte in zehn Minuten in Professor Dumbledores Büro kommen", wies die Lehrerin Lily leise an.

„Ist gut", antwortete Lily und nickte.

„In zehn Minuten schon? Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass du erst um zehn Uhr los musst?" reagierte Cathleen geschockt auf die Anweisung von ihrer Hauslehrerin.

„Ob um zehn oder jetzt, Cath, dass ist nun auch egal", sagte Lily und stand auf.

„Ich werde euch alle so vermissen", schluchzte Lily nun, die ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte.

Weinend lagen sich die Mädchen in den Armen und hielten sich ganz fest.

„Wir werden dich auch vermissen, Lil", schluchzte Alice und sah Lily traurig an.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Lily ganz leise und löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung.

„Vergesst mich nicht und schreibt mir, ja?" bat Lily und sah zu Mauriel, die sich nun auch von ihrer Freundin verabschiedete.

Mauriel gab Lily durch ein Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie auch so weit war und nahm ihre Freundin noch einmal in den Arm, bevor sie mit Lily zu Dumbledores Büro ging. Von dort aus, sollten sie zusammen mit dem Schulleiter per Portschlüssel nach Beauxbatons reisen.

Als James und Sirius eine Viertelstunde später die große Halle betraten, blieben Beide, als sie Cathleen, Alice, Maxi und Lara am Tisch sitzen sahen, wie zur Salzsäure erstarrt stehen.

„Sie ist schon weg", flüsterte James leise und starrte immer noch entsetzt auf die Mädchen.

Hastig zog er die Marauder Karte und seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und aktivierte die Karte. James sah, dass Lily und Mauriel noch in Dumbledores Büro waren und stürmte aus der großen Halle.

„Ich muss mich noch bei ihr entschuldigen", dachte James und rannte den Gang zu Dumbledores Büro herunter. Doch als James den Wasserspeier erreicht hatte, verschwanden die Namen von Lily, Mauriel und Dumbledore von der Karte.

Entsetzt starrte James auf die Karte und stütze sich am Wasserspeier ab.

„Das war meine letzte Chance gewesen", krächzte James leise und sank mit zitternden Knien auf den Boden.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	7. Beauxbatons, was kann schöner sein

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Mwave**

****

**Hi, schön mal wieder etwas von dir zu lesen : freu: Jep, jetzt ist Lily weg ohne das James die Chance hatte, sich zu entschuldigen :schnief: ObJames Lily wirklich etwas geschenkt, nachdem was alles vorgefallen? Lass dich mal überraschen, was noch so alles geschehen wird :zwinker: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**sophie**

**Freue mich ehr, dass es dir gefallen hat :nick: Und es geht auch schon weiter! Dir auch ein großes Dankeschön für dein Lob und dein Rewiew! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 7**

Lily war froh und dankbar, als sie nach Stunden, wie sie fand, endlich wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte. Sie hasste es mit einem Portschlüssel zu reisen.

„Warum konnten wir nicht das Flugzeug nehmen?" überlegte sie mürrisch und blickte zu Mauriel Stevens, die wohl dasselbe wie sie dachte.

Während Mauriel und Lily sich in dem Raum umsahen, begrüßte Dumbledore Madame Maxime, die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons. Lily stellte überrascht fest, dass das Büro von Madame Maxime so ganz anders eingerichtet war, als von Dumbledore. Hier gab es keine surrende Geräte, sprechende Portraits und überfüllte Regale. Madame Maximes Büro glich eher einem Salon, wie Lilys es aus alten Filmen her kannte. Vor dem Kamin war eine kleine Sitzecke eingerichtet und an den Wänden hingen Landschaftsbilder und Spiegel. Der Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin war penibel aufgeräumt und stand direkt am Fenster, von wo aus man einen herrlichen Blick in den parkähnlichen Garten hatte. Halbhohe Regale mit Büchern standen rechts und links neben der Tür und überall im Raum standen Blumen und Gestecke. Lily überlegte, ob Madame Maxime die Blumen zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

„Die Franzosen spinnen doch mit ihrem Blumentick", flüsterte Mauriel Lily ins Ohr und Lily konnte nur nicken, da sie gerade von Madame Maxime angesprochen wurde.

„Ich habe für sie Beide das Eckzimmer herrichten lassen", sprach Madame Maxime Lily und Mauriel direkt an.

„Es befindet sich zwischen den Jungen- und Mädchenschlafsälen und kann, durch eine Trennwand, in zwei Einzelzimmer geteilt werden", erklärte die Schulleiterin den Mädchen, worauf diese über das ganze Gesicht strahlten.

„Vielen Dank, Madame", bedankten sich Lily und Mauriel höfflich und zwinkerten sich grinsend zu.

Dumbledore beobachtete die Szene mit einem Lächeln und bat Madame Maxime sich von seinen Schülerinnen verabschieden zu dürfen. Die Schulleiterin nickte und verließ vorübergehend ihr Büro, um nach einem ihrer Schülerinnen zu schicken, die Lily und Mauriel auf ihr Zimmer begleiten würde.

„Miss Stevens, Miss Evans, bevor ich sie nun gleich in die Obhut von Madame Maxime gebe, möchte ich ihnen noch sagen, dass sie, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten oder Probleme haben, sich jederzeit mit mir in Verbindung setzen können. Und sie Miss Evans möchte ich noch mal bitten, ihren Aufenthalt hier nicht als Strafe anzusehen. Sie sind hier, weil sie perfekt französisch sprechen und Klassenbeste ihres Jahrgangs sind. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie und Miss Stevens, Hogwarts hervorragend vertreten werden", sagte Dumbledore und sah seine Schülerinnen lächelnd an.

„Das klingt nach einem Wettbewerb, Professor", meinte Lily.

„Nicht ganz, Miss Evans. Dieser Austausch soll die Vor- und Nachteile der unterschiedlichen Unterrichtsmethoden klären", entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Schön, aber warum muss das anhand von Mauriel und mir geklärt werden?" wollte Lily wissen, die den Sinn darin nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„Das müssen sie die Minister der jeweiligen Länder fragen, Miss Evans. Es war weder meine, noch die Idee von Madame Maxime", seufzte Dumbledore und Lily glaubte ihrem Schulleiter.

„Professor Dumbledore, wäre es auch möglich, früher wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren?" schaltete sich nun Mauriel in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Unter gewissen Umständen, sicher. Doch ich hoffe, dass sie Beide bis zum Ende des Austauschs hier bleiben werden, damit dieser nicht wiederholt werden muss", erklärte Dumbledore, als die Bürotür aufging und Madame Maxime wieder eintrat.

„Ich werde dir deine Schützlinge nun entführen, Albus. Mademoiselle Joubert wird Mademoiselle Evans und Mademoiselle Stevens auf ihr Zimmer geleiten", lächelte Madame Maxime Dumbledore an und Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„An diese Sprechweise muss ich mich erstmal gewöhnen", seufzte Lily und Mauriel nickte mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Der Tag heute steht zur ihrer freien Verfügung, ab morgen nehmen sie am Unterricht der 6ten Klasse teil. Ich werde ihnen im Laufe des Tages ihren Stundenplan zukommen lassen. Wenn sie Fragen haben, wenden sie sich bitte an einen ihrer Mitschüler oder an die Professoren. Natürlich dürfen sie auch jederzeit zu mir kommen", erklärte die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons Lily und Mauriel.

„Unterricht? Morgen? Wir haben doch noch vier Tage Ferien", protestierte Mauriel und sah Dumbledore erbost an.

Lily sagte nichts dazu, da sie von Lara erfahren hatte, dass die Franzosen nur bis zum 01. Januar Ferien hatten. Mauriel knurrte irgendetwas Unverständliches und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Ach komm, Mauriel, so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht, hm? Das werden wir auch noch überstehen", tröstete Lily Mauriel und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, als es an der Bürotür klopfte.

„Herein", rief Madame Maxime und ein großes schlankes Mädchen, mit langen blonden Locken betrat das Büro.

„Guten Morgen, Madame Maxime. Sie haben mich rufen lassen?" fragte das Mädchen höfflich und knickste vor ihrer Schulleiterin.

„Guten Morgen, Mademoiselle Joubert. Bitte begleiten sie Mademoiselle Stevens und Mademoiselle Evans auf ihre Zimmer. Sie werden das Eckzimmer bewohnen", wies die Schulleiterin ihren Zögling an.

„Natürlich, Madame", entgegnete das blonde Mädchen höfflich und knickste wieder.

„Müssen wir das auch machen?" wollte Mauriel von Lily wissen.

„Ich hoffe nicht", antwortete Lily leise.

„Würdet ihr mir bitte folgen?" fragte Valeriè Joubert Lily und Mauriel und gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie später darüber reden würden.

Mauriel und Lily bejahten Valeriès Frage und sahen sich skeptisch an.

„Das kann ja heiter werden", dachte Lily und seufzte leise.

Lily und Mauriel verabschiedeten sich noch von Professor Dumbledore und er versicherte ihnen, dass er immer mal wieder nach ihnen sehen würde. Anschließend folgten Mauriel und Lily Valeriè aus dem Büro und atmeten vor der Tür erstmal tief durch.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass wir gleich morgen mit dem Unterricht wieder anfangen, Lily? Und sag mir bloß nicht, dass du es nicht gewusst hättest", meckerte Mauriel Lily an.

„Beruhige dich doch wieder. Ja, ich habe es gewusst, und? Ich dachte du wüsstest es auch, Mauriel, ehrlich", lenkte Lily beschwichtigend ein.

„Knickst ihr vor allen Lehrern, Valeriè? Und müssen wir das auch machen?" wandte sich Lily an das blondhaarige Mädchen.

„Nein, nur vor Madame Maxime müssen wir knicksen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es auch machen müsst, aber an eurer Stelle würde ich es tun", meinte Valeriè und ging die Stufen zum Gang hinunter.

„Das wird bestimmt böses Blut geben", seufzte Valeriè und sah Lily und Mauriel mitfühlend von der Seite an.

„Was wird böses Blut geben?" verlangte Lily zu wissen und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten.

„Das ihr das Eckzimmer bewohnen dürft. Ihr müsst wissen, die meisten Mädchen benutzen es als, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, Kuschelzimmer", kicherte Valeriè.

„Als Kuschelzimmer?" wiederholte Mauriel und sah Valeriè fragend an.

„Ja, die Mädchen treffen sich dort mit den Jungs. Ihr wisst schon was ich meine, oder?" erklärte Valeriè und hielt Mauriel und Lily für ziemlich naiv.

„Oh, dass meinst du damit. Wir nennen es den ‚Raum der Wünschte' oder Astronomieturm", lachte Mauriel, als sie begriffen hatte, wovon Valeriè sprach.

„Und in diesem Zimmer müssen wir schlafen?" hakte Lily leicht angewidert nach und verzog das Gesicht.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Der Raum wird immer gesäubert, oder glaubst du wirklich, dass ihn sonst so viele benutzen würden?" schnappte Valeriè und wollte die Eingangshalle durchqueren, als sie bemerkte, dass Lily sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte. Neugierig sah Lily sich um und stellte fest, dass die Halle hier in Beauxbatons viel kleiner als in Hogwarts ist. Links und rechts war ein Treppenaufgang, die zu einer Art Galerie führten, wie Lily dachte. Neben dem Geländer des Aufgangs hingen schwere hellblaue Samtvorhänge herunter. Zwischen den beiden Aufgängen führte eine Treppe, so weit wie Lily das sehen konnte, nach unten. An den Wänden hingen Fackeln und Spiegel und darunter standen kleine runde Tische, auf denen Blumengestecke standen und zwei gepolsterte Stühle, dessen Beine verschnörkelt waren. Die Polster der Stühle hatte dieselbe Farbe wie die Vorhänge, die neben den Aufgängen hingen und den Teppich, mit denen die Treppen ausgelegt waren. Lily seufzte leise, da hellblau nicht gerade einer ihrer Lieblingsfarbe war.

In der Mitte der Eingangshalle befand sich ein kleiner Brunnen, wo aus zwei gekreuzten goldenen Zauberstäben Wasser lief.

„Das Hauswappen von Beauxbatons", überlegte Lily und schaute nach oben, wo sie durch eine Glaskuppel den blauen Himmel sehen konnte.

„Können wir jetzt bitte weiter gehen?" drängte Valeriè und zupfte Lily ungeduldig am Ärmel.

„Oh ja, natürlich" entgegnete Lily und sah Valeriè entschuldigend an.

Valeriè lächelte sanft und stieg die Treppen auf der rechten Seite nach oben.

„Rechts befinden sich die Mädchenschlafsäle und links die der Jungs", informierte sie Mauriel und Lily.

„Jungen und Mädchen wohnen so nah zusammen?" hakte Mauriel ungläubig nach.

„Ja", lachte Valeriè.

„Aber macht euch deswegen keine Gedanken. Wir könnten nackt durch den Gang gehen, die Jungs würden es nicht sehen. Sie können unsere Seite auch nicht betreten, leider. Die Zauber, die auf beide Seiten gelegt wurden, sind sehr wirkungsvoll", erklärte Valeriè leicht betrübt.

„Jetzt verstehe ich. Daher werden die anderen auch nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein, wenn sie erfahren, dass wir nun ihr „Kuschelzimmer" bewohnen", meinte Lily und Valeriè nickte.

Die Mädchen gingen den Gang entlang bis Valeriè vor einer breiteren Tür stehen blieb.

„Voila, und das ist euer Zimmer", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür.

„Wow", entfuhr es Mauriel, die sich an Valeriè vorbei ins Zimmer geschoben hatte und sich nun verzückt in ihrem Zimmer umsah.

„Mon Dieu, was haben sie mit diesem Zimmer gemacht?" rief Valeriè dagegen entsetzt aus und schaute sich in dem Raum um.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Lily vorsichtig und trat ebenfalls ins Zimmer, um es zu begutachten.

Der Raum war mit hellen Möbeln eingerichtet worden. Links neben dem Fenster, an dem hellblaue Rüschenvorhänge hingen, stand ein Bett mit einem hellblauen Baldachin. Daneben befand sich ein Nachtisch, auf dem ein Blumenstrauß mit gelben Rosen stand. Rechts neben dem Fenster befand sich ein kleiner Schreibtisch und ein schmales Regal für Bücher, wie Lily vermutete. Lily zählte drei Spiegel an den Wänden und einen großen Bodenspiegel neben dem Kleiderschrank.

„Ähm Valeriè, wo werde ich denn schlafen?" fragte Lily leise und riss Valeriè damit aus ihre Starre.

„Pardon? Ach so, ja natürlich", antwortete diese zögerlich.

„Hier Lily, dass wird von nun an dein Zimmer sein", sagte Valeriè und zog den hellblauen Vorhang zur Seite, hinter dem sich eine Schiebetür befand.

Valeriè schob die Schiebtür auseinander und Lily konnte nun in ihr Zimmer sehen. Es war genauso wie Mauriel's Zimmer eingerichtet, nur das auf ihrem Nachtisch ein Blumenstrauß mit roten Rosen stand.

„Dürfen wir unser Zimmer ein wenig umdekorieren?" wollte Lily wissen und kam sich vor, wie bei Madame Pudifood.

„Ich denke schon. Ich muss nun zurück in den Unterricht. Wir schreiben heute eine Schularbeit in Verwandlung und die möchte ich nicht versäumen. Zum Mittagessen hole ich euch ab und zeige euch dann, wo sich der Speisesaal befindet", entschuldigte sich Valeriè und ließ Mauriel und Lily alleine.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wie es hier vorher ausgesehen hat", sagte Mauriel.

„Das werden wir bestimmt noch erfahren. Du Mauriel, können wir die Zimmer tauschen?" fragte Lily und sah diese bittend an.

„Von mir aus, ich habe nichts dagegen. Nur, die Zimmer sind doch gleich, warum willst du tauschen?" wollte Mauriel wissen.

„Nur so", antwortete Lily und blickte angewidert auf die roten Rosen in ihrem Blumenstrauß.

Mauriel zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern, holte ihren Koffer von nebenan und schmiss sich lachend auf ihr Bett.

„Ich finde es herrlich hier. Ein Einzelzimmer, ich fasse es immer noch nicht", kicherte sie fröhlich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Sieh mal, da ist noch eine Tür", meinte Lily und zeigte auf die Tür neben dem Schrank.

„Vielleicht das Badezimmer?" meinte Mauriel, stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Sieh dir das an, Lily", rief Mauriel, doch Lily war schon in ihr Zimmer gegangen, um nachzusehen, ob es dort auch ein Badezimmer gab.

„Wir haben jeder ein eigenes Bad", rief Lily entzückt und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ich werde mich vor dem Mittagessen noch ein wenig hinlegen", beschloss Mauriel und schob die Schiebetür wieder zu.

Lily seufzte leise und nahm ihr Zimmer noch mal genauer unter die Lupe. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie nun für mehrere Wochen ein Einzelzimmer bewohnte und das Badezimmer mit niemandem teilen musste, gefiel Lily nichts in ihrem Zimmer. Kurzerhand holte sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und zauberte als erstes ein paar rote Tücher über die Spiegel, die an den Wänden hingen.

„Der Bodenspiegel ist ganz praktisch, der kann bleiben", überlegte Lily.

„Aber diese grässlichen Vorhänge kommen weg", entschied sie.

Doch bevor Lily den Vorhängen eine neue Farbe zauberte, sah sie erst aus dem Fenster.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht, dass man von hier aus in den Garten sehen kann. Hier sind bestimmt alle Vorhänge hellblau und es würde auffallen, wenn meine Vorhänge eine andere Farbe haben", seufzte Lily und überlegte angestrengt, wie sie dieses Problem lösen könnte, als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam.

„Dann färbe ich halt nur eine Seite ein. Aber die Rüschen kommen weg", grinste Lily und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab.

Sekunden später waren die Vorhänge zweifarbig. Die Seite, auf welche Lily sah, war nun dunkelgelb und die andere Seite immer noch hellblau, jedoch ohne Rüschen, wie Lily zufrieden feststellte. Als nächstes färbte Lily das Baldachin ihres Bettes und den Vorhang, der sich vor der Schiebetür befand rot/gelb ein.

„Schon besser", dachte Lily, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein", rief Lily und Valeriè steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Hallo…Oh, wie ich sehe, hast du dein Zimmer schon umdekoriert", meinte Valeriè und staunte nicht schlecht.

„Gefällt es dir?" wollte Lily wissen.

„Ja, sehr sogar. Ist wirklich hübsch geworden. Du magst wohl kein hellblau, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich", grinste Lily.

„Es ist Zeit zum Mittagessen und ihr wollt an euerem ersten Tag doch nicht zu spät kommen, richtig?"

„Auf keinen Fall. Warte ich sag Mauriel nur noch schnell bescheid."

„Nicht nötig, ich habe schon geklopft", antwortete Valeriè und trieb Lily lachend zur Eile an.

Die Beiden warteten vor Mauriels Zimmertür und gingen dann gemeinsam hinunter in den Speisesaal, der wie Lily erleichtert feststellte, keine Spiegel an den Wänden hatte, dafür standen aber auch hier Blumengestecke auf den Tischen.

„Gibt es hier auch einen Raum, wo keine Blumen stehen?" wollte Lily von Valeriè wissen.

„Wieso? Was hast du gegen Blumen?" verlangte diese leicht gereizt zu wissen und musterte Lily von der Seite.

„Nichts, aber manchmal kann weniger auch mehr sein", war Lilys Antwort, welche Valeriè allerdings nicht sofort verstand.

„Wo dürfen wir uns denn hinsetzen?" lenkte Mauriel Valeriè ab.

„Ihr dürft sitzen wo ihr möchtet. Ist das an eurer Schule nicht so?"

Mauriel erklärte Valeriè, dass man in Hogwarts in vier verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt wird und demnach säße man auch an seinem Haustisch.

„Ich wusste doch, dass die Engländer nicht verrückt sind", seufzte Valeriè leise und setzte sich mit Lily und Mauriel zu den Schüler und Schülerinnen der 6ten Klasse.

Die Tische hier im Speisesaal waren so angeordnet, dass die einzelnen Jahrgänge zusammen sitzen konnten. Diese Regelung musste aber nicht eingehalten werden, denn eigentlich saß jeder da, wo er gerne sitzen wollte.

„Worauf warten die eigentlich noch?" flüsterte Mauriel Lily leise zu.

„Das frage ich mich auch", seufzte Lily, als neben den Tischen ein Büfett mit warmen Speisen und Getränke erschien.

Skeptisch betrachteten Mauriel und Lily die anderen Schüler, als diese sich, einer nach dem anderen, etwas aus den Schüsseln und von den Platten nahmen.

„Ihr dürft ruhig auch etwas nehmen, oder habt ihr keinen Appetit?" fragte ein Mädchen mit halblangen blonden Locken, die gegenüber von Lily saß.

„Doch schon, vielen dank", antwortete Lily und füllte sich etwas Fleisch, Kartoffeln und Gemüse auf ihren Teller.

„Was ist das?" wollte Mauriel wissen und musste sich sichtlich beherrschen, den Saft, den sie gerade getrunken hatte, nicht wieder auszuspucken.

„Lavendeltee! Warum schmeckt er dir etwa nicht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Gibt es auch noch etwas anderes zu trinken?" wollte Mauriel wissen und schüttelte sich.

„Natürlich, gibt es auch noch etwas anderes. Wasser", bekam sie daraufhin zur Antwort.

Beruhigt, dass sie diesen Tee nicht trinken musste, schenkte Mauriel sich nun Wasser ein und Lily tat es ihr gleich.

Nach dem Essen begleitete Valeriè Lily und Mauriel wieder in ihre Zimmer und versprach ihnen, ihre Stundenpläne nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht mit zubringen.

„Ich werde erstmal meinen Koffer auspacken", meinte Mauriel an Lily gewandt und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

„Und ich werde mich etwas hinlegen", entgegnete Lily.

Lily legte noch einen Zauber auf ihre Zimmertür, so dass nicht jeder unaufgefordert in ihr Zimmer platzen konnte und ließ sich dann auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Ich warte noch ein wenig, bevor ich meinen Koffer auspacke", dachte sie, und schloss die Augen.

Tränen liefen Lily über die Wange und sie wünschte sich zurück nach Hogwarts und zu ihren Freundinnen. Irgendwann schlief Lily ein und wurde durch ein energisches Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür geweckt.

„Lily, bist du da? Mach doch die Tür auf", hörte sie Mauriel rufen und tapste verschlafen und leicht benommen zur Tür.

„Was ist denn los, Mauriel?"

„Ich versuche dich schon seit zehn Minuten zu wecken, Lily", tadelte Valeriè Lily.

„Entschuldige bitte, Valeriè. Ich bin eingeschlafen."

„Das sehe ich. Du solltest dir etwas anderes anziehen und dich frisch machen. Die anderen Mädchen wollen euch gleich besuchen kommen", informierte Valeriè Lily und Mauriel, drückte ihnen ihre Stundenpläne in die Hand und ging anschließend in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

„Was hat sie denn auf einmal?" fragte Lily Mauriel und sah Valeriè hinterher.

„Sie hat ihren Freund mit einer anderen gesehen", beantwortete ein Mädchen Lilys Frage.

„Ich werde am besten mal nach ihr sehen. Oh pardon, mein Name ist Cècile Chapuis, Laras Cousine. Wir reden später, ja?" stellte sich das Mädchen mit den hellbraunen Schulterlangen Haaren vor und warf Lily einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor sie hinter Valeriè her ging.

Lily nickte nur und ging dann in ihr Zimmer zurück, um erstmal zu duschen. Während sie ihren Koffer durchwühlte, um etwas passendes zum anziehen zu find, fand sie ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke, die Alice ihr in den Koffer gelegt hatte.

„Was ist das denn? Wer hat die denn hier rein gelegt?" wunderte sie sich und dankte ihren Freundinnen im Stillen, für diese Überraschung.

Lächelnd setzte Lily sich auf den Boden vor dem Schrank und wickelte ein Päckchen nach dem anderen aus. Alice und Frank hatten ihr wunderschöne Perlen und Bänder zum einflechten in die Haare geschenkt. Von Cathleen bekam Lily einen Stoffgürtel, den sie sich schon so lange kaufen wollte. Maxi hatte Lily eine neue Tasche geschenkt und von Lara hatte sie ein Tagebuch bekommen. Glücklich lächelnd, aber auch ein wenig wehmütig sah Lily auf die Geschenke vor sich auf dem Boden und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als bei ihren Freundinnen zu sein.

„Hm, von wem können die denn noch sein?" überlegte Lily und begutachtete die drei noch verbleibenden Päckchen auf dem Boden.

„Das hier ist bestimmt ein Buch", dachte die Rothaarige und entfernte vorsichtig das Papier.

„Einfache Heilzauber! Zur Anwendung in der Aurorenausbildung!" las Lily und nahm die kleine Karte zur Hand.

„Von Remus", entfuhr es ihr überrascht und sie fragte sich, woher Remus wusste, dass sie Aurorin werden wollte.

Lily legte das Buch zu den anderen Geschenken und nahm anschließend das größere der beiden letzten Päckchen in die Hand, entfernte das Geschenkpapier und bekam große Augen.

„Das gibt's doch nicht", jappte Lily und fing an zu grinsen.

„Ein Festumhang", stammelte Lily und fuhr mit zitternden Fingern über den seidig Grünschimmernden Stoff.

„Den wollte ich mir schon in den Sommerferien kaufen, aber Madame Malkins sagte, dass er schon verkauft sei", resümierte Lily und fragte sich, wer ihr wohl so ein teueres Geschenk machen würde.

Sie suchte vergeblich nach einer Karte oder einem Hinweis des Schenkers. Nachdenklich nahm sie nun das letzte und kleinste Päckchen an sich und wickelte es aus. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleines grünes Kästchen auf der mit goldenen Buchstaben „_Lily_" stand. Zaghaft öffnete sie das Kästchen und hielt die Luft an. Lily Finger begannen zu zittern, als sie auf die feingliedrige silberne Kette mit dem klaren tränenförmigen Anhänger blickte. Wie hypnotisiert sah sie den Anhänger Sekundenlang einfach nur an, bevor sie behutsam mit einem Finger darüber strich.

„Ist die schön", flüsterte Lily leise, fast schon ehrfürchtig und suchte nach einem Hinweis, von wem dieses Schmuckstück sein könnte.

Doch auch hier konnte Lily keine Karte oder ähnliches finden.

„Ob vielleicht Ben…? Nein, dass kann einfach nicht sein", schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf, konnte es aber auch nicht völlig ausschließen, dass Ben ihr dieses traumhafte Geschenk gemacht hatte.

Nachdenklich räumte Lily ihre Geschenke in den Schrank ein, nur das kleine Kästchen, in welchem sich die Kette befand, stellte sie auf ihren Nachtisch. Äußerst ungern wendete Lily ihren Blick von dem Anhängern, der sie immer noch in seinen Bann zog und ging ins Badezimmer um zu duschen. Dadurch bekam sie auch nicht mit, dass es unabläßlich an ihrer Zimmertüre klopfte. Doch selbst wenn Lily es gehört hätte, würde es sie nicht weiter interessieren, da sie sich immer noch fragte, wer ihr wohl so teuere und wertvolle Geschenke machen würde.

Erst als es Zeit zum Abendessen war, verließ Lily ihr Zimmer und ging die Treppen nach unten. Am Ende des Gangs fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht mehr wusste, welche Treppe sie nun nehmen musste. Angestrengt versuchte sie sich an den Weg in den Speisesaal zu erinnern, als ihr Cècile entgegen kam.

„Lily, was hast du den ganzen Nachmittag gemacht? Ich habe ein paar Mal an deine Tür geklopft, aber du hast nicht geöffnet", rief Cècile erleichtert, als sie Lily erblickte.

„Ich war unter Dusche. Entschuldige Cècile", antwortete Lily und lächelte leicht.

Cècile zeigte Lily den Weg und versuchte während des Essens etwas über ihre Cousine Lara zu erfahren, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte sie, dass Lily mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders war und verschob es auf den nächsten Tag. Gleich nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete Lily sich von allen und meinte auf die fragenden Blicke nur, dass sie müde sei und früh schlafen gehen wolle. Dass sie beobachtet wurde, als sie den Speisesaal verließ bemerkte Lily nicht. Die Rothaarige ging in ihr Zimmer und überlegte, ob sie ihren Freunden schreiben sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch dagegen, da sie ihnen keinen Kummer machen wollte. Stattdessen räumte sie nun doch noch ihre Kleidung in den Schrank, verstaute ihre Bücher im Regal und hoffte, dass der Unterricht sie von ihrem Heimweh ablenken würde. Lily besah sich den Anhänger noch einmal genau und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser von innen heraus glitzerte.

„Wie Schneeflocken in der Sonne", resümierte Lily und legte die Kette wieder in das Kästchen.

Als Lily im Bett lag, stellte sie sich vor, was ihre Freunde wohl gerade machen würde, bevor sie ihren Wecker stellte und nach einer Weile einschlief.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	8. Briefwechsel

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Mwave**

**Von wem eins der beiden Geschenke ist, erfährst du im neuen Chap :zwinker: Und vom wem das Andere ist, erfährst du erst im Laufe der Geschichte : lalalala: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und dein Lob! bousa**

**Ac.Potterfan**

**Was Lily noch so alles in Beauxbatons erlebt, erfährst du im Laufe der Geschichte :nick: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Review! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 8**

** Briefwechsel**

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie erst eine Stunde geschlafen. Lustlos stand sie auf und marschierte ins Badezimmer um zu duschen. Anschließend fühlte sie sich schon etwas besser, als ihr Blick auf die Kette und den Anhänger fiel. Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass der Anhänger noch intensiver glitzerte, als am Abend zuvor.

„Ob ich sie tragen soll?" fragte Lily sich selbst.

„Warum denn nicht?" piepste ihre innere Stimme und ließ Lily aufseufzen.

„Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal von wem sie ist. Was, wenn sie mit einem Fluch oder ähnlichem belegt ist?"

„Sie ist viel zu schön, um mit einem Fluch belegt worden zu sein", meinte die Stimme und Lily gab ihr Recht, nahm die Kette aus dem Kästchen und legte sie sich um.

Sie erschauderte etwas, als der Anhänger ihre warme Haut berührte.

„Brrr, der ist aber kalt", rief sie leise aus und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihr und strich vorsichtig über den Anhänger.

Lily überlegte gerade, was sie hier wohl während des Unterrichts anziehen müsste, als es leise an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte. Sie zog den Bademantel fester um ihren Körper, bevor sie die Tür öffnete, vor der Cècile und Valeriè standen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Lily die Mädchen und ließ sie eintreten.

Die Beiden grüßten zurück und Cècile sah sich staunend in Lilys Zimmer um.

„Lily, dass Zimmer ist ja gar nicht wieder zuerkennen. Es gefällt mir wirklich sehr, wie du es umdekoriert hast", schwärmte Cècile und lächelte Lily anerkennend an.

„Danke, es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Warum dekoriert ihr eure Zimmer nicht auch einfach um, wenn sie euch nicht gefallen?" wollte Lily wissen.

„Oh, dass machen wir doch", nickte Valeriè und hielt Lily ihre Schuluniform hin.

„Sagt mir bitte nicht, dass ich die tragen muss", jammerte Lily und nahm Valeriè die Uniform aus der Hand.

„Doch, musst du", entgegnete Cècile mitfühlend, worauf Lily sich missmutig anzog.

Die Schulrobe bestand aus einem hellblauen Seidenkleid, welches bis zu den Knien reichte und einem gleichfarbigem Seidentuch, dass Lily sich locker um den Hals band.

„Kopf hoch, Lily. Du wirst dich schon daran gewöhnen", tröstete Valeriè sie und lächelte Lily aufmunternd an.

„Ich werde mich nie an dieses hellblau gewöhnen und dieser Hut erst…! Den setzte ich aber nicht auf", protestierte Lily und schmiss den Hut auf ihr Bett.

„Denn tragen wir auch nur ganz selten. Wir müssen uns beeilen, dass Frühstück beginnt gleich", meinte Cècile und schmunzelte über Lilys pikiertes Gesicht.

Schon alleine die Farbe der Schuluniformen war für Lily Grund genug um schnellstens zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Seufzend beschloss sie, nicht alles nur negativ zu sehen und freute sich schon auf den Unterricht, von dem sie hoffte, dass er sie von ihrem Heimweh und der hellblauen Farbe ablenken würde.

Die Drei warteten noch vor Mauriels Zimmertür und gingen dann leise schwatzend in den Speisesaal. Lily erzählte Cècile nun auch endlich, wie es Lara ging, dass diese, für die Zeit wo Lily in Frankreich ist Vertrauensschülerin sei und das Lara ihr ein Päckchen für sie mit gegeben hatte. Sie waren so in ihrer Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie in Valeriè und Mauriel hineinliefen, als die Beiden stehen geblieben waren.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Lily, als Cècile sie sanft am Ärmel zog.

„Das da vorne ist Jaquiline Denarnaud. Sie hat versucht Valeriès Freund zu verführen", informierte Cècile Lily.

„Hatte sie denn Erfolg?" flüsterte Lily leise, worauf Cècile den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, Valeriè kam rechtzeitig hinzu, sonst hätte sie ihn bestimmt rum bekommen. Du musst wissen, sie ist eine Veela, wie alle in ihrer Familie!"

„Eine Veela?" hakte Lily ungläubig nach und musterte das Mädchen skeptisch.

Lily hatte schon eine Menge über Veelas gehört und gelesen, aber sie hatte sich diese Wesen immer ganz anders vorgestellt. Jaquiline war zweifellos sehr hübsch, dass musste selbst Lily zugeben. Mit ihren langen dunkelblonden Locken, die ihr bis zu den Hüpften reichten, ihrem ebenmäßigem hellen Teint, den dunkelblauen Augen und den vollen roten Lippen war Jaquiline bestimmt ein viel umschwärmtes Mädchen. Und dennoch fand Lily das Jaquiline eher künstlich schön als natürlich auf sie wirkte. Lily schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und wollte gerade weiter gehen, als Jaquiline auf Lily aufmerksam wurde.

„Mon Dieu, sie sieht mit ihren roten Haaren aus wie eine Hexe", spie Jaquiline angewidert aus und zeigte auf Lily.

Lily schluckte hart und wollte ihr gerade einen bissigen Kommentar an den Kopf werfen, als ihr etwas Besseres in den Sinn kam.

„Oh, vielen Dank für dein Kompliment", säuselte Lily zuckersüß und zauberte ein charmantes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Sie ist nicht auf den Mund gefallen", schoss es dem dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann durch den Kopf, der Lily schon am Abend zuvor beobachtet hatte.

Jaquiline wollte gerade auf Lilys Kommentar antworten, als ein Lachen neben ihr sie verstummen ließ. Alle im Saal wussten, dass Jaquiline es genau auf diesen Jungen abgesehen hatte, aber dieser schien immun gegen ihre ‚Veela Ausstrahlung' zu sein.

Lily zog Cècile am Ärmel und ging an Jaquiline vorbei, ohne auf diese oder auf den jungen Mann zu achten, der ihr immer noch hinterher sah. Die Mädchen setzten sich an den Tisch und fingen an zu frühstücken.

„Pardon, gibt es bei euch nur Tee?" wollte Lily wissen, nachdem sie in alle Kannen die in ihrer Reichweite standen, hineingesehen hatte.

„Was möchtest du denn trinken, Lily?" erkundigte sich Valeriè.

„Kaffee natürlich", rief Lily etwas lauter als beabsichtig aus, so dass auch die Siebtklässler sie verstanden hatten.

„Etienne, hast du das gehört? Wir sind nicht mehr die Einzigen, die zum Frühstück Kaffee trinken", hörte Lily ein Mädchen am Tisch der Siebtklässer freudig ausrufen.

„Die Kaffeekanne steht immer bei uns", rief das Mädchen und winkte Lily zu sich an den Tisch.

Erfreut und erleichtert zugleich, stand Lily auf, ging an den Tisch der Siebtklässer, stellte sich zwischen zwei Jungs und griff nach der Kanne.

„Etienne, ich glaube du hast jetzt keinen Kaffee mehr", zwitscherte die Schwarzhaarige süffisant.

Lily blickte zur Seite und schaute direkt in zwei dunkelbraune Augen, die sie interessiert musterten.

„Von nahem sieht sie noch bezaubernder aus", stellte Etienne Richelieu fest, dem Lily schon am Vorabend aufgefallen war.

„Du erlaubst doch, nicht war?" fragte Lily charmant lächelnd und schritt zu ihrem Platz zurück.

„Frech", kommentierte Etienne Lilys Handlung.

„Reizend", erwiderte darauf Ilsabell Richelieu, seine Zwillingsschwester und zog ihre Kanne mit Kaffee näher zu sich, worauf ihr Bruder sie mit einem strafenden Blick ansah.

Grinsend setzte sich Lily wieder auf ihren Stuhl, goss sich Kaffee ein und trank, während Valeriè ihnen erzählten, welche Fächer sie heute hatten, genüsslich ihren Kaffee. Nachdem Frühstück nahm Lily die fast leere Kaffeekanne und brachte sie zu Etienne zurück.

„Vielen dank für den Kaffee", lächelte Lily diesen an und verließ mit Mauriel, Cècile und Valeriè den Speisesaal. Sie beeilten sich in den Klassenraum zu kommen, da sie gleich in der ersten Stunde Verwandlung hatten. Das Etienne ihr nachgesehen hatte bemerkte Lily nicht. Dafür aber Ilsabell, die dem Blick ihres Bruders gefolgt war.

Voller Erwartungen, betrat Lily das Klassenzimmer und blieb erstmal wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie sah, dass selbst die Stühle hier im Klassenraum gepolstert waren.

„Das glaubt mir in Hogwarts niemand", dachte Lily und ließ sich neben Cècile auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Was ist mit dir, Lily? Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Cècile besorgt, als sich Lily neben sie setzte.

„Doch, mir geht es gut", lächelte Lily und holte ihre Feder und Pergament aus der Tasche.

Kaum, dass alle Schüler und Schülerinnen ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, wurde die Tür geschlossen und eine hochaufgewachsene Frau durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten das Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte ihre blonden Haare zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt und trug eine lange Schulrobe. Nachdem Professor Hervè Dupont ihre Schüler begrüßte hatte, teilte sie ihnen mit, dass sie heute einen Test schreiben würden, wofür alle genau 90 Minuten Zeit hatten. Lily sah, wie Mauriel sich hektisch und nervös nach ihr umsah und zwinkerte ihr beruhigend zu.

„Das kann ja nicht so schlimm sein. Viel weiter als wir, werden die hier sicher nicht sein", dachte Lily und schaute auf das Blatt, welches eben auf ihrem Tisch gelandet war.

Die meisten Schüler stöhnten gequält auf, als sie ihre Blätter vor sich hatten, nur Mauriel stieß einen leisen entzückten Schrei aus.

„Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Ich träume", überlegte Lily und sah sich ungläubig in der Klasse um.

Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler schrieben schon die ersten Sätze aufs Pergament, während andere etwas verzweifelt versuchten, einen Blick auf die Antwort des Nachbarn zu werfen.

„Das hatten wir doch schon Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres", seufzte Lily in Gedanken und hoffte inständig, dass es sich nur um einen Wiederholungstest handeln würde.

Schon in den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden musste Lily allerdings feststellen, dass dem nicht so war. Nachdem sich Lily von ihrem ersten Schock erholt hatte, begann sie die fünfundzwanzig Fragen zu beantworten und war schon nach einer Viertelstunde damit fertig. Gelangweilt schaute sie sich den Klassenraum genauer an, als Madame Dupont auf Lily aufmerksam wurde.

„Mademoiselle …", begann die Professorin.

„Lily Evans, Madame Dupont", stellte Lily sich vor.

„Bon. Mademoiselle Evans, wissen sie nicht weiter?"

„Doch, ich bin schon fertig", antwortete Lily wahrheitsgemäß, worauf einige ihrer Mitschüler leise aufkeuchten.

„Sie sind schon fertig? Kommen sie bitte mit ihren Unterlagen nach vorne", wies die Professorin Lily an und deutete den anderen an, weiter zu arbeiten.

Madame Dupont kontrollierte Lilys Antworten und nickte zufrieden, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass Lily alle Fragen richtig beantwortet hatte. Lily hatte gehofft, dass sie nun neue Aufgaben bekommen würde, aber zu ihrem Bedauern, wies die Professorin sie nur an, sich wieder zu setzen und in ihrem Buch zu lesen. Lily tröstete sich damit, dass es sich hier nur um eine Wiederholung des Unterrichtsstoffs handeln würde und half Valeriè bei ihrem Test.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, Lily. Sei doch froh, dass wir das alles schon durch genommen haben. So brauchen wir unsere Zeit nicht mit lernen verplempern", meinte Mauriel nach der Stunde und sah Lily verständnislos an.

Mauriel gehörte in Hogwarts nicht zu den schlechtesten Schülern, aber auch nicht zu den Besten, so wie Lily.

„Ich verplempere meine Zeit auch nicht mit lernen, Mauriel", entgegnete Lily leicht säuerlich.

„Ich langweile mich nur und außerdem, wie bitteschön sollen wir den Anschluss in Hogwarts halten, wenn das hier so weiter geht", maulte Lily und betrat das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Im Gegensatz zu den Kerkern in Hogwarts, war dieser Klassenraum hell und freundlich eingerichtet.

Lily ahnte schon, als sie die Zutaten an der Tafel las, was sie machen mussten und seufzte laut auf.

„Jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass ihr diesen Trank auch schon durch genommen habt", fragte Cècile entgeistert.

„Doch", kam es uniso von Mauriel und Lily, wobei Letztere enttäuscht mit den Augen rollte.

Wie zu erwarten, waren Lily, die mit Cècile zusammen arbeitete und Mauriel, die mit Valeriè ein Team bildete, als erstes fertig und durften, nachdem Professor Godefroy Rivet ihren Trank begutachtet hatte, das Klassenzimmer verlassen. Valeriè und Cècile waren völlig aus dem Häuschen und erzählten Lily, dass sie noch nie früher gehen durften. Diese nickte ihnen nur lächelnd zu und meinte, dass sie ein wenig frische Luft schnappen wollte.

„Warte Lily, ich komme mit", rief Cècile und lief hinter der Rothaarigen her.

Schweigend gingen die beiden in ihre Zimmer, zogen sich warme Sachen an und gingen anschließend nach draußen in den Park.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Lily, das wir noch nicht so weit im Unterricht sind wie ihr", sagte Cècile in die entstandene Stille hinein.

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür, hm? Vielleicht habe ich in den anderen Fächern ja mehr Glück", antwortete sie und blickte auf die vielen kleine runden Tische und Stühle, die auf einer Art Terrasse standen.

„Bei schönem Wetter kann man hier bestimmt gut sitzen und seine Hausaufgaben machen", dachte Lily und wandte sich wieder Cècile zu.

„Würdest du mir nachher bitte die Bibliothek zeigen?"

„Natürlich, Lily. Wir sollten wieder hinein gehen, der Unterricht ist gleich zu Ende und dann gibt es Mittagessen", antwortete Cècile und legte dabei einen Arm um Lily.

Cècile erzählte Lily auf den Weg in den Speisesaal, wie schön der Park im Frühling sei, wenn alles anfing zu blühen. So erfuhr Lily auch, dass sie zwar keinen See, wie in Hogwarts hätten, dafür aber einen großen Pool mit Rutsche. Lily lächelte leicht, doch Cècile konnte sehen, wie unwohl sich Lily fühlte. Nachdenklich setzte sie sich an ihren Tisch und überlegte, wie sie Lily aufmuntern konnte.

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan, stellte Cècile missmutig fest. Lilys Laune hatte sich auch nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde nicht gebessert, da sie schlicht und einfach im Unterricht unterfordert war. Sie fühlte sich fehl am Platz und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie Dumbledore nicht davon in Kenntnis setzen sollte. Doch sie entschied sich dagegen und schrieb stattdessen einen langen Brief an Ben. Sie erzählte ihm von dem öden und langweiligen Unterricht, von ihrem Zimmer, dass vorher ein ‚Kuschelzimmer' gewesen war und berichtete ihm, dass in Beauxbatons überall Blumen standen und alles in hellblau gehalten wurde. Lily erzählte Ben auch von den vielen Geschenken die sie bekommen hatte und fragte ihn, woher er gewusst hätte, dass sie sich genau diesen Festumhang gewünscht habe.

„Der Umhang kann nur von Ben sein. Mal sehen, was er mir darauf antwortet."

Aus irgendeinem Grund schrieb Lily nichts von der Kette. Und sie wusste nicht einmal warum sie ihrem bestem Freund ihre Existenz verschwieg. Nachdem Lily geendet hatte, las sie sich den Brief noch mal durch und nickte seufzend. Anschließend ging sie ans Fenster und rief ihre Eule zu sich, die auch kurze Zeit später durchs offene Fenster flog.

„Ah, da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte Lily die Eule und hielt ihr einen Keks hin.

„Merlin, sei so gut und bringe diesen Brief zu Ben, ja? Und bestell ihm und Alisha schöne Grüße von mir", bat Lily ihre Eule und strich ihm liebvoll über das Gefieder.

Traurig blickte sie Merlin hinterher und wünschte sich, mit ihm nach England fliegen zu können.

Lily setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und wollte noch einen Brief an Cathleen, Alice, Maxi und Lara schreiben, beließ es dann aber dabei, da sie ihren Freundinnen keinen Kummer machen wollte. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Cècile schon einen Brief an Lara geschrieben hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Lara mit Cathleen, Alice und Frank beim Frühstück, als sie Cèciles Brief bekam. Erwartungsvoll nahm Lara der Eule den Brief ab und öffnete ihn.

„Arme Lily", rief sie leise aus, worauf die Anderen am Tisch sie neugierig ansahen.

„Ein Brief von Lily? Was schreibt sie denn?", fragte Alice und warf einen missbilligenden Blick zu Sirius und James, die sich gerade lautstark über einen gelungen Streich unterhielten.

James machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er Lily vermissen. Im Gegenteil, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte, erwähnte James nicht mal mehr ihren Namen und stellte jedem Mädchen nach, welches ihm gerade über den Weg lief. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Sirius, da James in seinem „Revier", wie Sirius sich ausdrückte wilderte. Auf der einen Seite war Sirius sehr erleichtert, dass James nicht in Selbstmitleid verfiel und sich zurück zog, so wie am Tag von Lilys Abreise, aber das er sich nun ausgerechnet an den Mädchen heran machte, die eigentlich zu seinem „Fanclub" gehörten, dass wurmte Sirius dann doch. Sirius hatte schon ein paar Mal versucht, heraus zu finden, was zwischen Lily und ihm vorgefallen war, doch immer wenn er Lilys Namen auch nur erwähnte, winkte James nur ab und ließ Sirius einfach stehen.

Sirius entging nicht, dass Lara soeben einen Brief bekommen hatte und als Alice Lara fragte, ob der Brief von Lily sei, sah er kurz zu Lara hinüber.

„Nein, nicht von Lily. Er ist von meiner Cousine. Cècile schreibt, dass Lily sehr frustriert und gelangweilt ist", hörte Sirius Lara sagen.

Er sah zu James, doch dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion als Lilys Name fiel. Kopfschüttelnd musterte Sirius seinen besten Freund und hörte weiter Laras Erzählungen zu.

„Lily frustriert und gelangweilt?" hakte Cathleen skeptisch nach.

„Ja, alles was dort im Unterricht durch genommen wird, hatten wir schon", nickte Lara und Cathleen bekam große Augen.

„Kein Wunder, dass Lily frustriert ist", meinte Alice und sah James hinterher, der gerade die große Halle verließ.

Sirius bemerkte die Blicke der Mädchen die auf ihm ruhten, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Prongs sich so dämlich verhält. Als ob ich etwas daran ändern könnte. Man, bin ich froh, dass Moony morgen wieder kommt", dachte er ärgerlich und drehte seinen Kopf zu den Mädchen, um eine nach der anderen anzusehen.

Laut seufzend stand er auf und verließ die große Halle, um zu sehen, welches Mädchen sein bester Freund nun am Wickel hatte. Missmutig schlenderte Sirius zum Gryffindorturm zurück, nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort und blieb überrascht stehen. James saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin, aber nicht mit einem Mädchen auf dem Schoß, wie Sirius erwartet hatte, sondern über ein Pergament gebeugt und schrieb gerade etwas auf. Irgendwie erleichtert ging Sirius zu James und schaute ihm neugierig über die Schulter.

„Neuer Spielplan?" fragte er und setzte sich James gegenüber in den Sessel.

„Jep, mir ist vorhin ein neuer Spielzug eingefallen", antwortete James ohne aufzusehen und zeichnete nun ein Quiddichfeld aufs Pergament.

„Siehste, so stelle ich mir das vor, Pad. Ich will das nachher mal ausprobieren, kommst du mit?" erklärte James Sirius seinen Plan und grinste diesen an.

Sirius schaute auf das Pergament und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, als er James brillanten Plan sah.

„Das ist genial, Alter. Sicher komme ich mit", stimmte er begeistert zu, obwohl er wusste, dass es schneite.

Sirius lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und fragte sich, warum Lily noch keinen Brief an ihre Freundinnen geschrieben hatte.

„Das passt nicht zu ihr und warum bei Grindelwald mache ich mir überhaupt Gedanken um Evans?" fragte sich Sirius und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Was ist, hast du es dir anders überlegte?" riss ihn James Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, der Sirius kopfschütteln falsch deutete.

„Was? Nein, natürlich komme ich mit, Prongs. Will doch wissen, ob es funktioniert", lachte er.

Und obwohl Sirius es nicht wollte, ertappte er sich wieder dabei, dass er darüber nachdachte, wie langweilig der Unterricht für Lily in Beauxbatons sei.

Doch nicht nur Sirius machte sich Gedanken über Lily, auch Cathleen und Alice unterhielten sich über ihre Freundin und fragten sich, warum sie von Cècile erfahren mussten, wie es ihr ging.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sich Lily in die Bibliothek verkrochen und liest alle Bücher, die sie noch nicht kennt", witzelte Frank, worauf Alice ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah.

„Das ist nicht komisch, Frank. Doch du könntest recht damit haben. Ich nehme mal an, dass Lily noch nicht geschrieben hat, damit wir uns keine Sorgen um sie machen", antwortete Cathleen nachdenklich und ahnte nicht, wie recht sie mit dieser Aussage hatte.

„Vielleicht hat Maxi ja schon einen Brief von ihr bekommen", überlegte Lara laut.

„Ja vielleicht. Das werden wir ja morgen erfahren", entgegnete Alice und betrat mit den anderen den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Sirius und James noch immer in ihren Sesseln saßen und sich unterhielten.

Cathleen warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Jungs und ließ sich in einem Sessel nahe dem Fenster fallen. Frank und Alice verabschiedeten sich von den anderen, da sie noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen wollten und Lara setzte sich zu Cathleen und kramte ihr kleines Buch aus der Tasche.

„Schreibst du Tagebuch?" wollte Cathleen nach einer Weile wissen, in der keiner ein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich schreibe hier drin alles auf, was ich als Vertrauensschülerin so erlebt habe", seufzte Lara, verschwieg Cathleen aber, dass das nicht alles war, was sie in diesem Buch notierte.

„Hm, und hattest du schon viel zu tun?" hakte Cathleen nach, die von Lily wusste, wie stressig dieser Posten manchmal sein konnte.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ja", antwortete Lara und sah zu James, der gerade die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch lief um seinen Umhang zu holen.

Cathleen folgte Laras Blick und schnaubte verächtlich auf.

„Potter, wer sonst", kommentierte Cathleen und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie James Verhalten missbilligte.

Lara wollte Cathleen erklären, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen durfte, als diese abwinkte.

„Musst mir nicht antworten, Lara. Lily hat auch nie etwas erzählt", meinte sie und stand auf.

„Ich werde mal anfangen, meinen Aufsatz zu schreiben, damit Slughorn nicht wieder was zu meckern hat", seufzte Cathleen und marschierte die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

Die Mädchen hatten nicht mit bekommen, dass Sirius ihre Unterhaltung gehört hatte. Es tat ihm Leid, dass Lara wegen James so viel Stress hatte und wollte gerade zu ihr hingehen, als James die Treppe herunter stürmte.

„Können wir los, Pad?" forderte dieser ihn auf und hielt ihm seine warme Jacke entgegen.

Sirius nickte, zog seine Jacke an und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Lara, bevor er hinter James den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Cathleen, die eben die Treppen hinunter kam, entging Sirius Blick jedoch nicht und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sieh an, sieh an", dachte sie und setzte sich wieder zu Lara.

„Was Lily wohl im Moment macht", resümierte Cathleen.

„Sie wird nun Unterricht haben. Hoffentlich langweilt sie sich nicht wieder", antwortete Lara.

Und das tat Lily auch nicht. Denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen Professoren, gestaltete Geoffrey Attenborough, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in dessen Unterricht Lily gerade saß, seinen Unterricht wesentlich interessanter und forderte viel mehr von seinen Schülern und Schülerinnen, was ihn allerdings nicht sonderlich beliebt bei diesen machte. Lily konnte das nicht nachvollziehen und blühte in Attenboroughs Unterricht förmlich auf. Sie war auch so ziemlich die Einzige, die sich nicht über die vielen Hausaufgaben beklagte und verließ, besser gelaunt als die Tage zuvor, mit Mauriel, Cècile und Valeriè das Klassenzimmer.

„Ich werde diesen Abwehrzauber nie verstehen", jammerte Mauriel und sah Lily an.

„Ach, so schwer ist der doch nun wirklich nicht", meinte diese und lächelte Mauriel aufmunternd an.

„Ja, für dich vielleicht nicht. Du bist und bleibst eben eine Streberin", rutschte es Mauriel etwas harsch hinaus.

„Vielen Dank", war alles was Lily dazu sagte und ignorierte die Blicke von Valeriè und Cècile gekonnt.

„Entschuldige bitte, Lily. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint", entschuldigte sich Mauriel und sah Lily um Verzeihung bittend an.

„Ist schon okay, Mauriel. Wenn du möchtest, zeige ich dir, wie der Zauber geht", bot Lily dieser an.

„Das wäre nett, ich habe ihn schon in Hogwarts nicht verstanden", entgegnete Mauriel kleinlaut.

Lily versprach Mauriel, nach dem Abendessen mit ihr zu lernen und verabschiedete sich von den anderen Mädchen, da sie noch einen Brief schreiben wollte. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Lily in ihr Zimmer und schmiss ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett, als sie ihre Eule auf dem Fensterbrett entdeckte.

„Merlin, da bist du ja wieder", begrüßte Lily ihn und streichelte Merlin über den Kopf.

„Na, hast du mir einen Brief von Ben mitgebracht?" wollte Lily wissen, als Merlin leise schuhute und ihr sein Bein, an dem ein Brief befestigt war, entgegenstreckte.

„Danke, mein Süßer. Hier das ist für dich", sagte Lily und stellte der Eule eine Schale Wasser und ein paar Eulenkekse hin.

Vorsichtig nahm Lily Merlin den Brief ab und öffnete diesen, als ihr ein Bild von Alisha und Ben entgegen flatterte, worauf Lily laut anfing zu lachen, als sie es ansah.

„Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk kam also schon zum Einsatz", lachte Lily.

Das Foto zeigte Alisha und Ben, beide geschminkt und Ben sah aus, als wäre er in einen Farbtopf gefallen. Außerdem hatte zusätzlich viele Spangen in seinen Haaren und ein Stola um die Schultern. Lily wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und legte das Foto auf den Tisch, nahm den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Hi Pumpkin_

_Nenn Lily nicht immer Pumpkin, Ben!_

„Genau, gib's ihm Alisha!"

_War ja klar, dass du es herausfinden würdest, dass der Umhang von uns ist, leider._

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens von wem der Umhang ist", freute sich Lily.

_Alisha und ich haben gewettet, dass du es nicht errätst, zumindest nicht so schnell. Ich muss dir ja nicht sagen, wer die Wette gewonnen hat, oder? Das siehst du ja auf dem Foto grummel Sobald du wieder in Hogwarts bist, werde ich mich revanchieren!_

„Wenn ich zurückkomme", flüsterte Lily leise und dachte an das Versprechen, welches sie James Potter gegeben hatte.

_Ich hab gewonnen, ich hab gewonnen! Du bist eine sehr kluge Hexe, Lily! Ben hat sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, aber gegen mich hatte er keine Chance._

_Alisha bitte, ich schreibe den Brief._

_Ja, ja schon gut menno_

_Bevor du dich aufregst und mir Vorwürfe machst, solltest du wissen, dass der Umhang nicht nur von Alisha und mir ist. Tante Eugene hat eine Menge Gallonen dazu getan und wir wollen dir damit danken für alles was du für uns, speziell für Alisha getan hast. Also hab bitte kein schlechtes Gewissen, ja? Bevor ich es vergesse, vielen vielen Dank für den Wecker lach Nur habe ich jetzt keine Ausrede mehr, wenn ich zu spät zum Unterricht komme!_

_Du sollst auch nicht immer zu spät kommen. Lily dein Geschenk ist genau das richtige für Mops. Hast du sehr gut ausgesucht. jawohl_

_Was soll das denn heißen? Dir geht es wohl zu gut, Zwerg._

_Kann es sein, dass ihr euch gegen mich verschworen habt, hm? Passt bloß auf, sonst lege ich euch alle Beide übers Knie. Ich glaub ich spinne._

„Manchmal schon", lachte Lily leise und stellte sich die Szene bildlich vor.

_Stell dir vor Lily, ich durfte dieses Jahr das erstmal ganz alleine Raketen steigen lassen und Sekt trinken. Es war herrlich._

_Ja, du warst herrlich betrunken!_

_Stimmt doch gar nicht. Hast mich ja nur ein Glas Sekt trinken lassen, du Möchtegern Erwachsener._

_Ich helf dir gleich, Zwergnase!_

_So, ich werde die Kleine jetzt erstmal ins Bett bringen, damit ich wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe habe._

_Das ist gemein. Jüngere werden bei dir immer unterdrückt! Lily sag ihm, dass er gemein ist!_

_Ach Lily, Tante Eugene lässt fragen, ob ein Attenborough, den Vornamen habe ich vergessen, noch in Beauxbatons ist?_

_Ich werde den kleinen Quälgeist jetzt ins Bett bringen und anschließend meinen Koffer packen. Sag mal, wie viele Franzosen hast du eigentlich schon mit deinem Charme um den Finger gewickelt, hm? Erzähl mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass du ganz brav bist!_

_Freue mich schon auf deinen nächsten Brief!_

_Halt den Kopf hoch, Pumpkin!_

_Liebe Grüße und lass dich umarmen_

_Ben( Mops) und Alisha(Zwergnase)_

Lily lächelte glücklich, als sie den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte. Sie war froh, dass sie Ben zuerst geschrieben hatte und das er und Alisha sie an ihrem Leben teilhaben ließen, so dass Lily nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, weit weg von Hogwarts zu sein. Die Beiden hatten so geschrieben, als ob Lily mit ihnen in einem Raum sei und nicht alleine in ihrem Zimmer weit weg von zu Hause. Lily nahm noch mal das Foto von Ben und Alisha in die Hand und lachte leise auf.

„Vielen Dank ihr Beiden", flüsterte Lily leise, nahm ihre Feder zur Hand und begann einen Brief an ihre Freundinnen in Hogwarts zu schreiben. Sie bedankte sich bei ihnen für die wunderschönen Geschenke und fragte Maxi, ob sie sich an den Festumhang bei Madame Malkins erinnern würde und das sie genau diesen Umhang von Ben und Alisha bekommen hätte. Lily berichtete vom Unterricht und wie langweilig ihr sei, außer VgddK. Sie erzählt ihnen auch von ihrem „Kuschelzimmer" und wie sie es umdekoriert hatte. Außerdem erzählte sie noch von der Bibliothek, und ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Jaquiline. Doch auch ihren Freundinnen erzählte Lily nichts von der Kette.

Nachdem sie den Brief fertig hatte, rief Lily nach einer Schuleule, da sie Merlin nicht gleich wieder auf eine so lange Reise schicken wollte. Sie band der Schuleeule ihren Brief ans Bein und sagte ihr, wo sie ihn hinbringen sollte. Etwas geschafft ging Lily ins Badezimmer, um sich vor dem Abendessen noch ein wenig frisch zu machen, als ihr Blick im Spiegel auf den Anhängern fiel.

„Wie kann das denn sein?" fragte sich Lily verwundert und sah noch einmal genauer hin.

Doch Lily hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der Anhänger hatte die Farbe gewechselt. Er schimmerte nun leicht grün.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	9. Der schein trügt doch nicht,oder?

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Mwave**

**Lach,so kenne wir Lily doch,oder? Sie ist immer am lernen und lesen! Vielleicht ist dein Verdacht, was die Kette betrifft, ja richtig! Wer weiß : zwinker: Es dauert aber noch ein wenig,bis ich das geheimnis um die Kette lüften werde :nick: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Review! bousa**

**sophie**

**Hab doch schon weiter geschrieben : bravbin: Wie schon erwähnt, von wem die Kette ist, erfahrt ihr erst später in der Geschichte :lalalala: Vielen Dank für dein Review und dein Lob! bousa**

**LEJPFan**

**Freue mich ehrlich,dass dir das Chap gefallen hat! Auch dir ein großes Dankeschön für dein Review und dein Lob! bousa**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 9**

** Der Schein trügt doch nicht, oder?**

Als Cathleen am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas in ihrem Schlafsaal anders war. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären und setzte sich ruckartig in ihrem Bett auf. Prüfend blickte sie sich um und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.  
„Das muss daran liegen, dass der Unterricht bald wieder anfängt", sagte sie zu sich selbst und ließ sich zurück in ihre Kissen fallen.  
Da sie aber nun einmal wach war und nicht mehr schlafen konnte, beschloss Cathleen heute mal lange und ausgiebig zu duschen.  
„Sonst blockiert Lily immer stundenlang die Dusche", dachte Cathleen wehmütig und fragte sich, ob Lily wohl auch gerade unter der Dusche stand, wo sie doch nun ein eigenes Badezimmer hatte.  
Mit den Gedanken bei ihrer rothaarigen Freundin, ging Cathleen ins Badezimmer und begann sich auszuziehen. Sie genoss es, das Bad noch für sich alleine zu haben, und stellte freudig fest, dass Maxi ja heute aus den Ferien zurückkommen würde.  
„Dann bin ich wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so alleine", dachte Cathleen nachdem sie schon fast eine dreiviertel Stunde unter der Dusche gestanden hatte und drehte das Wasser ab.  
Sie schnappte sich ein großes Handtuch und wickelte sich darin ein.  
„Obwohl Lara auch ganz nett ist, jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr mit Black zusammen ist", dachte Cathleen und trocknete sich mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs die Haare.  
Noch immer in ihrem großen Handtuch eingewickelt, verließ sie das Badezimmer, als ihr Blick auf Lilys Nachtisch fiel.  
„Wo kommen die denn her? Und wer, in Merlins Namen, hat die dort hingestellt?" fragte sich Cathleen und keuchte erschrocken auf.  
„Das heißt dann… das heißt dann ja, dass jemand hier im Zimmer gewesen sein muss! Also habe ich mir das doch nicht eingebildet. Aber als ich ins Badezimmer gegangen bin, standen die noch nicht da, oder?" grübelte Cathleen und ging um Lilys Bett herum zu deren Nachtisch.  
„Oh, sind die schön. Aber wer schenkt Lily zwei Rosen und zwei Lilien?" überlegte Cathleen weiter und roch an den Blumen.  
„Wie herrlich die duften", grinste sie und fragte sich, von wem die Blumen wohl sein könnten.  
Doch, als sie merkte, dass sie so sicher auf keine Lösung kam, beschloss sie erst einmal abzuwarten. Und dennoch bereitete es ihr großes Unbehagen, dass irgendjemand im Schlafsaal gewesen sein könnte und das, während sie unter der Dusche gestanden hatte.  
„Oder waren die Blumen schon da, als ich aufgestanden bin?", fragte Cathleen in die Stille des Zimmers hinein.  
Sie konnte es nicht ausschließen, doch sicher war sie sich nicht. Langsam zog sie sich an, als ihr Blick auf Maxis Bett fiel.  
Erst jetzt stellte Cathleen fest, dass Lara nicht im Schlafsaal war. Maxis Bett, in welchem Lara geschlafen hatte, als diese nicht in Hogwarts war, war unbenutzt und leer.  
Doch nicht nur Lara war nicht da, wo sie sein sollte, auch James war zu dieser frühen Stunde nicht in seinem Bett, welches leer und unbenutzt war, wie Sirius bemerkte, nachdem er sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte.  
„Das glaube ich jetzt einfach nicht. Nun bleibt Prongs sogar schon die ganze Nacht weg", stieß Sirius leicht säuerlich hervor und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Schlecht gelaunt stampfte Sirius hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er James in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin sitzen sah. Irritiert musterte er seinen Freund, der konzentriert über einem Stück Pergament gebeugt und, so wie es aussah hellwach und geduscht war, saß. James hatte Sirius noch nicht bemerkt und summte die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hin, worauf Sirius skeptisch das Gesicht verzog.  
„Was ist denn mit dem los?" fragte sich Sirius in Gedanken und seufzte leise.  
„Pad? Guten Morgen, was machst du denn schon hier unten?" wollte James wissen, als er Sirius endlich wahr genommen hatte.  
„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen", murrte Sirius und sah James herausfordernd an.  
„Bin gestern Abend auf der Couch eingeschlafen und als ich heute Morgen erwachte, konnte ich nicht mehr einschlafen", antwortete James schulterzuckend und rollte das Pergament zusammen.  
„Was schreibst du denn da?" wollte Sirius wissen und versuchte einen Blick auf das Papier zu erhaschen, doch James steckte es schnell in seine Tasche und bedachte Sirius mit einem Das- geht- dich- nichts- an- Blick.  
„Dann eben nicht", maulte dieser und zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht.  
„Komm wir gehen frühstücken. Wann wird Moony eigentlich hier sein?" fragte James und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und verließ summend mit seinem Freund den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Gerade als James und Sirius durch das Portraitloch kletterten, kam Lara die Treppe hinunter, um ebenfalls zum Frühstück in die Große Halle zu gehen.  
„Sie sollen so gegen zehn ankommen", antwortete Sirius.  
Irgendwie kaufte Sirius James seine Geschichte, dass er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war, nicht ab. Er war sich sicher, dass ein Mädchen dahinter steckte, und er fragte sich, welche wohl mit James die Nacht, die ganze Nacht, verbracht hatte. In Gedanken versunken betrat Sirius neben James die Große Halle, als sein Blick auf Cathleen fiel, die tief in Gedanken alleine am Gryffindortisch saß. Unauffällig suchte Sirius den Raum nach Lara ab, konnte sie aber nirgends sehen und setzte sich schließlich neben James an den Tisch. Cathleen beachtete die beiden Marauder nicht mal und Sirius verbannte den Gedanken, dass ausgerechnet sie mit James zusammen gewesen sein könnte, aus seinem Kopf.  
„Die kann uns noch weniger ausstehen als Evans und außerdem ist sie mit diesem Ravenclaw Diggory zusammen", dachte Sirius, der endlich wissen wollte, mit wem sein bester Freund zusammen war, als Lara sich an den Tisch setzte.  
Sirius musterte Lara, die schräg gegenüber von ihnen saß und stellte erschreckt fest, dass sie müde und blass aussah.  
Nachdem die Mädchen sich begrüßt hatten, schenkte sich Lara Kaffee ein und sah Sirius fragend an, der daraufhin seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort wieder seinem Frühstück widmete.  
„Sag mal Lara, wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Nacht?" wollte Cathleen mit einem mal wissen, worauf Sirius ruckartig den Kopf hob und Lara etwas entsetzt ansah.  
„Glaub mir Cath, das willst du gar nicht wissen", winkte diese nur genervt ab und nippte an ihrem heißen Kaffee.  
„Was war das denn jetzt?" fragte sich Lara wobei sich ihre Stirn in Falten legte.  
„Mit anderen Worten, du willst es mir nicht sagen, warum dein Bett unbenutzt war", meinte Cathleen mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.  
„Du hast es erfasst", antwortete Lara darauf nur, worauf Cathleen nicht weiter nachfragte.  
Sirius traute seinen Ohren kaum und die wildesten Gedanken sausten durch seinen Kopf.  
„Er hat doch nicht…! Prongs wird doch nicht etwa…! Nein, er würde nicht mit Lara, oder doch?" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und sah zwischen Lara und James hin und her.  
James war mit seinen Gedanken überall, nur nicht in der Großen Halle und bemerkte so nicht, wie Sirius ihn und Lara entgeistert musterte. Lara hingegen hatte sehr wohl Sirius Blick gesehen und konnte an seinem Gesicht ablesen, was er gerade dachte.  
„Was glaubt der eigentlich, wer ich bin? Denkt er wirklich, ich würde mit jedem, und ausgerechnet mit James ins Bett steigen?" dachte Lara ärgerlich und würdigte Sirius keines Blickes mehr.  
Laras Gesichtsausdruck bestärkte Sirius jedoch in seiner Vermutung und er ballte wütend unter dem Tisch seine Hände zu Fäusten und beschloss von nun an ein Auge auf James zu  
haben. Sirius ließ sich nichts weiter anmerken, doch innerlich brodelte er vor Zorn und nahm sich ganz fest vor, ein ernstes Wort mit James zu reden, als Pamila Winsley, eine Viertklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, mit rotgeweinten Augen, blass und übermüdet an ihrem Tisch vorbei ging. Als sie James ansah, brach sie erneut in Tränen aus und lief schluchzend aus der Halle. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden bis Sirius begriff, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Prongs, sie ist in der Vierten! Musste das sein?" fragte er seinen Freund vorwurfsvoll und hörte sich dabei fast wie Remus an.  
„Eben drum", entgegnete James, der Sirius Aufregung nicht ganz verstand.  
„Eben drum? Merlin, was ist bloß in dich gefahren, Alter", zischte Sirius leise, stand auf, ging aus der Halle und wollte gerade nach draußen auf die Ländereien gehen, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfte.  
Aufgebracht wirbelte Sirius herum und wollte schon loskeifen, als er sah, wer ihn da festhielt.  
„Moony, bin ich froh, dass du wieder hier bist", begrüßte Sirius seinen Freund und zog diesen in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.  
„War es so schlimm?" fragte dieser vorsichtig.  
„Wenn man davon absieht, dass Prongs sich an meine Mädchen ranmacht, letzte Nacht was weiß ich wo übernachtet hat und sich nun auch noch an Viertklässlerinnen vergreift…", antwortete Sirius und rieb sich über die Augen.  
„Das hat er nicht, oder? Und was ist mit Lily?" schoss es aus Remus heraus.  
„Keine Ahnung, Kumpel. Aber irgendetwas muss vor ihrer Abreise noch gewesen sein. Prongs war, nachdem Evans weg war, völlig von der Rolle und seitdem spricht er nicht mehr über sie. Moony, du bist doch jetzt ausgeruht, richtig? Sei so gut und nimm ihn mir bitte für ein paar Stunden ab", bat Sirius Remus fast schon flehend, drückte ihm kurz dankbar die Schulter und verschwand nach draußen.  
„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht", dachte Remus und ging in die große Halle, wo James immer noch am Tisch saß und mit Frank und Alice über Quidditch sprach.  
Remus begrüßte James und die Anderen, während Maxi Cathleen freudestrahlend begrüßte.  
„Mensch Moony, du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dass du wieder da bist", meinte James.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dir ohne mich langweilig war", grinste Remus.  
„Langweilig nicht, aber wenn man ständig alleine losziehen muss", seufzte James.  
„Warum alleine? Padfoot war doch auch hier."  
„Ach, der ist in den letzten Tagen so komisch. Keine Ahnung was mit dem los ist", brummte James.  
„Aber ich weiß es, Prongs", dachte Remus und lenkte seine Aufmerksam auf die Unterhaltung der Mädchen.  
„Hast du schon einen Brief von Lily bekommen?" wollte Maxi gerade von Cathleen wissen, als Laras Freundin Josephine das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen an ihr entdeckte.  
„Was ist das denn, Lara? Seit wann bist du Vertrauensschülerin?" wollte Josephine aufgeregt wissen.  
„Seit Lily in Frankreich ist", antwortete Lara leicht gequält.  
Remus war darüber mehr als nur überrascht und blickte fragend James an, doch dieser hatte nichts von der Unterhaltung der Mädchen mitbekommen.  
„Lily hat noch nicht geschrieben. Nur Laras Cousine und von ihr wissen wir, dass Lily sich wohl langweilt", antwortete Cathleen betrübt und bat Maxi mit ihr nach oben zu gehen.  
„Lily langweilt sich?" entfuhr es Remus, worauf Alice nickte.  
„Ja, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, sind die in Beauxbatons noch nicht so weit wie wir im Unterricht und nun stell dir mal Lily vor!", meinte Alice, beugte sich zu Frank herunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
„Ist gut mein Schatz. Bis später", lächelte Frank Alice an und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss, bevor sie hinter Maxi und Cathleen herlief.  
Remus hingegen lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück und beobachtete James ganz genau. Doch so sehr es Remus auch missfiel, musste er zugeben, dass es ihm wirklich nicht interessierte, wie es Lily in Frankreich erging. Schlimmer noch, er versuchte seine Gleichgültigkeit nicht mal zu verheimlichen und das ärgerte Remus am meisten. Remus wollte James gerade nach Lily fragen, als sich Samantha Miller zwischen ihn und James drängte.  
„Hi, James. Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte Samantha zuckersüß und rückte näher an James heran.  
„Ich weiß nicht mal mehr deinen Namen", dachte James spöttisch und rückte etwas von dem Mädchen weg.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Hatte zuviel um die Ohren", antwortete James nur und beachtete Samantha nicht weiter.  
„Aber James, dass ist nicht sehr nett von dir, wo wir uns doch fast zwei Wochen nicht gesehen haben", erwiderte Samantha gekränkt.  
„Kann schon sein, aber du störst im Moment", entgegnete Remus für James und schob Samantha vom Stuhl.  
Diese starrte Remus mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen böse an und meinte darauf nur:  
„Wir sehen uns später Jamie", worauf er nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ich werde mal meinen Koffer auspacken gehen. Kommst du mit, Prongs?" fragte Remus nach ein paar Minuten und stand auf.  
„Klar komme ich mich", erwiderte James gut gelaunt und machte sich zusammen mit seinem Freund auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.  
Die beiden Freunde unterhielten sich angeregt über die Ferien und welche Streiche sich Sirius und James ausgedacht hatten. Doch zu Remus Bedauern, erwähnte James mit keinem Wort was zwischen ihm und Lily vorgefallen war. Remus kannte James mittlerweile gut genug, um nicht weiter nach zu haken.  
„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich bei Prongs nicht sofort mit der Tür ins Haus falle", überlegte der Werwolf, der seinen Freund lang genug kannte, um zu wissen, wie er reagieren konnte, wenn man ihn nervte.  
Die beiden Marauder trafen in ihrem Schlafsaal auf Peter, der schon eifrig dabei war, seine Tasche auszupacken. James begrüßte ihn und fragte, wie seine Ferien gewesen waren, worauf Peter mit Feuereifer zu erzählen begann.  
„Ich war mit meinen Eltern in der Schweiz zum Skifahren", begann Peter zu erzählen.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich ja einen Skilehrer haben, aber es war keiner mehr frei und da hat mich meine Mum einfach in der Skischule angemeldet", grummelte Peter laut, als er daran dachte, wie peinlich ihm das gewesen war  
„Das klingt doch gar nicht...", warf James ein, wurde aber von Peter unterbrochen.  
„Nicht schlimm, hm? Weiß du eigentlich wie peinlich so etwas ist? Da waren nur Kinder in dieser Skischule und haben über mich gelacht", rief Peter mit weinerliche Stimme und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
Noch bevor James ihn aufmuntern konnte, hatte sich Peter wieder gefangen und redete munter weiter, worauf Remus und James die Augen verdrehten.  
Irgendwann, nach Stunden wie es den Beiden vorkam, unterbrach Peter seine Erzählungen und fragte erstaunt, wo eigentlich Sirius abgeblieben war.  
„Beim Mittagessen, wo sonst?" meinte Remus und war froh, nun einen Grund zu haben Peters Geschwafel zu entkommen.  
„Komm Pete, lass uns gehen. Ich habe Hunger", forderte Prongs den jüngsten der Marauder auf und folgte Remus, der schon vorgegangen war.  
Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle summte James dieselbe Melodie, wie schon am Morgen. Cathleen, die mit Maxi und Alice hinter den drei Marauder herging, überlegte angestrengt, woher sie die Melodie kannte, doch es wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen. Aber nicht nur die von James gesummte Melodie beschäftigte Cathleen, auch die Tatsache, dass jemand in ihrem  
Schlafsaal war und Blumen dort hingestellt hatte, bereitete ihr immer noch Kopfzerbrechen. Nachdenklich ging sie also weiter hinter den Jungs her und verzog das Gesicht, als sie sah, dass Maxi und Alice sich gegenüber von den Maraudern setzte.  
„Müssen wir unbedingt bei denen sitzen? Dahinten ist noch genügend Platz", rief Cathleen gereizt und bedachte Sirius, der wie zu erwarten schon am Tisch saß, und James mit einem giftigen Blick.  
Cathleen sah ihre Freundinnen bittend an, doch diese hatten sich schon an den Tisch, gegenüber den Maraudern gesetzt und beluden ihre Teller mit Essen. Seufzend setzte sich Cathleen neben Maxi, als eine Eule auf sie zuflog und ihr sanft in den Finger zwickte.  
„Na, wer bist du denn? Ist der Brief für mich?" fragte Cathleen die Eule und, als diese leise schuhute entnahm Cathleen ihr den Brief und schob ihr einen Eulenkeks, den sie noch in der Tasche hatte, hin.  
„Ist es nicht ein wenig spät für Post?" wollte Maxi erstaunt wissen.  
„Eigentlich schon, aber der Brief ist von Lily und da kann es wohl etwas länger dauern, bis er bei uns ankommt", antwortete Cathleen und überflog Lilys Brief.  
„Und was schreibt sie?" quengelte Alice und blickte Cathleen erwartungsvoll an.  
Diese lachte laut auf und las den Brief leise vor.  
„Ben hat Lily einen Festumhang geschenkt?" entfuhr es Alice, nachdem Cathleen geendet hatte.  
„Ja, warum denn nicht. Immerhin sind die Beiden mehr als nur gute Freunde", antwortete Maxi und gab ihren Freundinnen zu verstehen, dass sie jetzt und hier nich mehr dazu sagen würde.  
„Aha", war alles was Alice darauf sagte, und brannte schon darauf zu erfahren, was Maxi wohl damit gemeint haben könnte.  
Und nicht nur Alice fragte sich das, auch Sirius und Remus, die zugehört hatten, als Cathleen den Brief vorgelesen hatte, hätten gerne eine Antwort darauf gehabt, doch zu ihrem Bedauern diskutierten die Mädchen nur über das Kuschelzimmer, die vielen Blumen und dass es dort so wie bei Madame Pudifood aussah.  
Nachdem die Mädchen die Halle verlassen hatten, erhob sich auch Sirius, zwinkerte Remus kurz zu und war bis zum späten Abend unauffindbar.  
Auch in den nächsten Tagen verschwand Sirius immer wieder für mehrere Stunden und alle Versuche von Seiten Remus heraus zu finden, wo und was sein Freund in dieser Zeit anstellte, schlugen fehl. Und nicht nur das, auch James schien ihm etwas zu verheimlichen, denn des Öfteren sah er, wie James über einem Pergament gebeugt saß und eifrig darauf rum kritzelte.  
„Kann ich dir helfen, Prongs?" versuchte es Remus mit einer neuen Taktik, doch Angesprochener schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ließ das Pergament schnellstens verschwinden.

Frustriert seufzte der Werwolf auf, drehte sich um und ging zu Maxi, mit der er seit Silvester zusammen war.  
„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte sie und küsste Remus auf die Wange.  
Noch bevor dieser antworten konnte, schaltete sich Cathleen ein.  
„Habt ihr es nun endlich geschafft? Herzlichen Glückwunsch, wurde ja auch mal Zeit. Man, wenn ich das Lily schreibe", meinte Cathleen und grinste die Beiden Frischverliebten freudestrahlend an.  
„Ähm, danke. Hatte ich es dir noch nicht erzählt?" hakte Maxi vorsichtig nach.

„Nee, hast du wohl vergessen. Macht aber nichts, jetzt weiß ich es ja", lachte Cathleen und schrieb den letzten Satz ihres Zaubertrankaufsatzes auf.

„Ist wirklich eine Schande, dass wir gleich nach den Ferien schon wieder so viel aufbekommen", maulte Cathleen leise vor sich hin und seufzte laut auf, als sie endlich fertig war.  
„Ich gehe zu Amos. Lasst euch nicht stören, okay? Ach ja, es kann spät werden. Brauchst nicht auf mich warten", meinte Cathleen an Maxi gewandt und zwinkerte ihr vergnügt zu.

Nachdem Cathleen, Remus und Maxi verlassen hatte, sah Maxi ihren Freund auffordernd an.  
„Nun, was ist los? Du ziehst schon seit ein paar Tagen ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter."  
„Prongs und Padfoot machen mich fertig, ehrlich. Wobei Pad ja noch geht. Er verschwindet nur ständig, ohne zu sagen wohin. Aber James schießt den Vogel ab. Immer wenn ich ihn nach Lily frage, winkt er nur ab und wechselt das Thema. Er ist ständig gut gelaunt und spielt einen Streich nach dem anderen, so als ob es ihm egal ist, dass Lily kilometerweit weg ist", seufzte Remus und schlang seine Arme um Maxi.

„Ich hätte das nie von James gedacht. Ich habe ihm wirklich geglaubt, als er sagte, dass er Lily mag und sie nicht nur Eine von vielen ist und nun sieh ihn dir an! Ständig sind ein dutzend Mädchen um ihn herum, und mit einer von ihnen verschwindet er immer. Also ehrlich Rem, ich kann Lily nun wirklich verstehen, dass sie ihm ständig einen Korb gegeben hat", entgegnete Maxi mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck und sah zu James herüber, der nun von Samantha belagert wurde.  
Remus folgte ihrem Blick und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Er mag Lily auch wirklich, aber ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist", seufzte der Werwolf leise und sah seinen Freund traurig an.

„Komm Hase, lass uns woanders hingehen. Ich kann mir das nicht länger mit ansehen", entschied Maxi und zog ihn mit sich hoch.  
Grübelnd blickte James in die Flammen des Kamins, sein bester Freund war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Wo der immer ist?", fragte er sich und teilte somit unbewusst einen Gedanken mit Moony, der mit seiner Freundin den Raum verließ.  
„Das werde ich schon noch heraus bekommen", dachte James und schob Samantha, die sich gerade an ihn gelehnt hatte, zur Seite und stand auf.

Genau dasselbe dachte auch Lily, als sie beim Mittagessen einen schweren Brief bekommen hatte.  
„Der ist aber schwer? Von wem der wohl ist?" überlegte Lily und öffnete den großen Umschlag.  
Erstaunt zog sie die vielen Seiten Pergament aus dem Umschlug und stieß einen freudigen leisen Schrei aus.  
„Das ist ja Wahnsinn", lachte sie und sah fasziniert auf den Stapel Papier in ihren Händen.  
„Mensch Lily, da kann man ja neidisch werden, soviel Post wie du bekommst", neckte Valeriè sie und beugte sich zu ihr herüber, um zu sehen, was Lily in solche Begeisterungsstürme verfallen ließ.  
„Und, von wem ist der Brief?" wollte Cècile wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung. Da steht kein Name drauf", antwortete Lily und sah sich jedes einzelne Blatt noch mal genauer an.  
„Lily, das sind ja nur Unterrichtsnotizen", entfuhr es Valeriè überrascht, als sie herausgefunden hatte, worüber sich Lily so freute.

„Keine Notizen. Das ist der gesamte Unterrichtsstoff der letzten zwei Tage. So bleib ich auf dem Laufenden", informierte Lily Valeriè und Cècile, mit der sich die Rothaarige immer besser verstand.  
„Du bist unverbesserlich, Lily. Vergiss nicht zu essen, wir müssen gleich wieder zum Unterricht", lachte Cècile und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, als sie sah, wie Lilys Augen nur so über die Seite flogen, die sie gerade in der Hand hielt.

„Mach ich doch. Die Schrift sieht weiblich aus, findet ihr nicht?" wollte Lily wissen und reichte Cècile und Valeriè das Pergament.  
„Hm, könnte durchaus sein. Hast du schon eine Idee, wer dir soviel Gutes tut?" meinte Valeriè und ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie.

Gespielt beleidigt knuffte Lily ihr in die Seite und grinste.  
„Ehrlich gesagt, nein, aber das bekomme ich schon noch heraus", antwortete sie selbstsicher.  
Während des Nachmittagsunterrichts überlegte Lily fieberhaft, wer ihr den kompletten Unterrichtsstoff geschickt haben könnte und zog unauffällig ein Pergament aus ihrer Tasche.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass es McGonagalls Schrift ist", dachte Lily, war sich aber sicher, dass der Brief nicht von ihrer Hauslehrerin sein konnte.

Nachdem sie auch die letzte Stunde hinter sich gebracht hatte, rannte sie in ihr Zimmer und sah sich die Pergamente sorgfältig an.  
„Man, das ist kaum zu glauben, dass sich jemand so viele Mühe gemacht hat", jubilierte Lily, stellte dann aber fest, dass Arithmantik fehlte.  
„Entweder ist sie nicht mit mir in Arithmantik oder sie hat es nur vergessen mitzuschicken", dachte Lily und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Wollen doch mal sehen, wem ich das denn nun wirklich zu verdanken habe", grinste Lily vor sich hin und überlegte angestrengt, wie der Zauberspruch ging, der eine veränderte Schrift ihrem richtigen Besitzer zuordnen konnte.  
„Jetzt weiß ich es wieder", lachte die Rothaarige und holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.  
„Rerum Scribere", sagte sie laut und deutlich, wobei die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf die Pergamentrollen zeigte.  
Langsam veränderte sich die feminine Schrift in eine schwungvolle maskuline Schrift.  
„Doch nicht McGonagall", dachte Lily und war enttäuscht, dass sie immer noch nicht wusste, wer dahinter steckte.  
Enttäuscht ließ Lily die Blätter sinken, als ihr einfiel, dass Ben ihr ja zwei Sprüche genannt hatte.  
„Scriboris Signatum", rief Lily, als ihr der zweite Zauberspruch eingefallen war und riss Sekunden später erstaunt die Augen auf.  
„Das kann nicht sein. Das ist absolut unmöglich. So was würde er nie machen, schon gar nicht für mich", jappte Lily und musste sich erstmal setzten.  
Vorsichtig, ja fast schon andächtig, fuhr ihr Finger über die roten Buchstaben und ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf Lilys Gesicht.  
„Ich wollte dich schon so oft verhexen, zum Mond schießen, vom Astronomieturm stürzen, dich kastrieren und was weiß ich nicht noch alles, für alles was du mir angetan hast, aber hierfür", dabei sah Lily wieder auf die Pergamentrollen in ihrer Hand,  
„könnte ich dich küssen. Du bist ein Schatz. Vielen Dank", bedankte sich Lily in Gedanken bei Sirius.  
Ihr war durchaus klar, wie viel Zeit Sirius dafür geopfert hatte, immerhin hatte er nicht nur den Unterrichtsstoff aufgeschrieben, er hatte auch genau beschrieben, mit welcher Handbewegung zum Beispiel Lily den Zauberspruch ausführen musste, oder wie exakt sie die Zutaten für den Unsichtbarkeitstrank schneiden musste, damit daraus kein Schlaftrank wurde.  
„Ach Sirius, du ahnst gar nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin. Jetzt muss ich nicht mehr alles nur wiederholen", führte sie ihr ‚Gespräch' mit Sirius weiter und fragte sich, was ihn dazu veranlasst haben könnte, ausgerechnet für sie so einen Aufwand zu betreiben.

„Na ja, wenn ich Pech habe, wird dies einmalig sein", seufzte Lily und für ein paar Sekunden war ihre Freude dahin.  
„Hey, auch wenn es eine einmalige Angelegenheit ist, besser als nichts", grinste sie, suchte die Pergamentrollen mit den Verwandlungsaufgaben heraus und entschied sich, diese in der Bibliothek zu lernen.  
Gut gelaunt packte Lily ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Da es Zeit zum Abendessen war, traf Lily auch niemanden dort an, worüber sie sich zuerst ein wenig wunderte. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den großen hellen Raum schweifen, der mit vielen kleinen Tischen, die aber sehr gut zusammengestellt werden konnten, bestückt war. In jeder Ecke des Raumes gab es eine ‚Leseecke', wie die Beauxbatonsschüler sie liebevoll nannten. Vier große, sehr bequeme Ohrensessel, die alle mit einer kleinen Ablage und Fußstützen ausgestattet waren standen dort zusammen und in der Mitte befand sich ein kleiner Tisch. Die Bücherregale erstreckten sich bis unter die Decke und bogen sich fast unter der Last der vielen schweren Bücher. Obwohl diese Bibliothek wesentlich kleiner, als die in Hogwarts ist, fühlt Lily sich sehr wohl hier.

„Könnte daran liegen, dass es hier keine Blumen gibt", dachte sie ironisch und verzichtete darauf, es sich in einer der Leseecken bequem zu machen.

„Da habe ich sowieso nicht genügend Platz", seufzte Lily leise und packte ihre Feder, einen leeren Pergamentbogen und die Pergamentrollen von Sirius aus.  
Sie war so in ihrem Element, das sie nicht mal mitbekam, wie sich die Bibliothek mehr und mehr mit Schülern füllte. Erst als das Stimmengewirr um sie herum immer lauter wurde, blickte Lily auf und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie nun nicht mehr alleine am Tisch saß. Gegenüber von ihr hatte ein blonder Junge aus dem siebten Jahrgang, wie Lily vermutete, Platz genommen und schrieb konzentriert an seinen Hausarbeiten.  
„Niedlich", dachte Lily und nahm den Jungen etwas genauer in Augenschein, als sich neben ihr jemand räusperte.  
Nur ungern wandte Lily ihren Blick von ihrem Gegenüber und sah zur Seite, direkt in die dunkelbraunen Augen von Etienne Richelieu.  
„Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht stören", flüsterte er Lily leise zu und lächelte charmant.  
„Nicht so schlimm", entgegnete Lily,  
„Wollte sowieso gerade Schluss machen."  
„Schon fertig?" wollte Etienne wissen und hoffte, dass Lily noch ein wenig in der Bibliothek bleiben würde.  
Er hatte sie beim Abendessen vermisst und war hoch erfreut, als er sie hier alleine am Tisch vorfand. Doch zu Etiennes Bedauern, blieben sie nicht lange allein, da sich Guillaume Rochelle zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Guillaume hatte die wütenden Blicke von Etienne sehr wohl bemerkt und… ignoriert.

„Noch nicht ganz, aber da ich das Abendessen verpasst habe, werde ich es nun nachholen", antwortete Lily lächelnd und ahnte nicht, wie traurig sie Etienne mit dieser banalen Aussage machte.  
Leise packte sie ihre Sachen in die Tasche, nickte den Beiden kurz zu und verließ die Bibliothek, um nach Valerie zu suchen. So bekam Lily auch nicht mit, wie Guillaume Etienne angrinste.  
„Mach dir nichts draus, Etienne, wenigstens hast du sie heute noch gesehen", zog er seinen Freund auf und lachte, als dieser ihm einen mörderischen Blicke zuwarf.

„Hoffentlich weiß Valeriè, wie man in die Küche kommt", dachte Lily unterdessen, eilte die Stufen zu den Schlafräumen hoch und klopfte an Valeriès Zimmertür, als sie Cècile und Valeriè den Gang entlang laufen sah.  
„Lily, da bist du ja! Wir suchen dich schon seit Stunden. Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?" rief Cècile und eilte auf die verdutzt dreinschauende Lily zu.  
„In der Bibliothek", war die knappe Antwort von ihr.  
„In der Bibliothek? Heute?" hakte Valeriè überrascht nach und wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Cècile.  
„Warum denn nicht heute?"  
„Nun ja, weil… weil die Bibliothek heute eigentlich nur für die Siebtklässler reserviert ist", brauchte Valeriè mühsam hervor.  
„Haben sie dich etwa rausgeworfen?" wollte Cècile wissen.

„Nein, ich bin freiwillig gegangen, da ich Hunger habe. Da fällt mir ein, wisst ihr, wie man in die Küche kommt? Ihr habt doch eine, oder?" fragte Lily vorsichtig und dachte an die gigantische Küche in Hogwarts.  
Cècile sah Lily ungläubig an und brach anschließend in lautem Gelächter aus.  
„Lily, Lily! Natürlich haben auch wir hier eine Küche", gluckste sie amüsiert und umarmte die Rothaarige lachend.  
„Komm, bring deine Tasche weg und dann zeigen wir dir unsere Küche", wies Valeriè sie lachend an.  
Das ließ sich Lily nicht zweimal sagen und schneller als ihre beiden neuen Freundinnen „piep" sagen konnten, stand sie schon wieder neben ihnen und strahlte sie auffordernd an. In diesem Moment hatte Lily sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius Black, der zur selben Zeit im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum saß und beobachtete, wie Lara in ihrem schwarzen Buch schrieb.

Lara musste nicht aufsehen, sie bemerkte auch so, dass Sirius Blick nun schon eine ganze Weile auf ihr ruhte. Da sie aber immer noch sauer auf ihn war, dass er auch nur in Betracht gezogen hatte, sie wäre mit James in Bett gestiegen, erwiderte sie seinen Blick nicht. Sirius hingegen überlegte schon seit längerer Zeit, ob er Lara ansprechen sollte und was er ihr sagen konnte. Es kam sehr selten vor, dass der junge Gryffindor so unsicher war was Mädchen betraf.

„Ich habe seit… ja, wann habe ich eigentlich das letzte Mal mit ihr gesprochen?" fragte Sirius sich und ließ die vergangen Wochen Revue passieren.

„Das war an Halloween, als James sich mit meiner Begleitung in den Raum der Wünsche verzogen hat", grummelte Sirius innerlich.

Unbewusst huschte ein verträumtes Lächeln über Sirius Gesicht, als er an die Nacht mit Lara dachte. Da er so in seinen Erinnerungen schwelgte, bemerkte der Marauder zu spät, dass Lara längst aufgestanden war und nun die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch ging.

„Mist", fluchte Sirius und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Sie ist nur ein Mädchen wie die Anderen auch. Also Padfoot, reiß dich endlich zusammen und rede mit ihr", dachte er und ärgerte sich über die verpasste Gelegenheit mit Lara geredet zu haben.

Langsam wanderte sein Blick durch den nun fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wo stecken die Anderen nur wieder? Tolle Freunde habe ich, echt. Wenn man einen von ihnen braucht ist keiner da", grummelte Sirius und stampfte leicht angesäuert in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal.

Frustriert zog Sirius sich aus, ließ sich laut stöhnend auf sein Bett fallen und überlegte angestrengt, wie er am besten und ohne das es großartig auffallen würde, ein Gespräch mit Lara beginnen konnte. Da ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber nichts Brauchbares einfiel, zog er seine Bettdecke hoch und glitt langsam ins Reich der Träume. Sirius bekam so auch nicht mir, wie Remus und Maxi sich ins Zimmer schlichen und sich leise ins Badezimmer begaben. Maxi hatte allen ihren Mut zusammen genommen und ihren Freund gefragt, ob sie heute bei ihm übernachten könnte, da Cathleen ja bei Amos war und nicht so früh wieder zurückkommen würde. Zuerst hatte Remus sie überrascht angesehen, dann aber freudig zugestimmt. Die Beiden lagen schon lange eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett, als Cathleen weit nach Mitternacht durchs Portraitloch kletterte. Mit ihren Gedanken immer noch bei ihrem Freund und den vergangenen Stunden, bemerkte sie nicht, dass jemand in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin saß.

_Hi Evans _

„Nein, dass klingt blöd", dachte James und strich es energisch durch.

_Liebe Lily_

„Auch nicht gut", seufzte James und drehte seine Feder nervös zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Hör auf zu fauchen! Lily hätte dich auch weggeworfen…ungelesen", flüsterte James leise, nachdem er das Blatt Papier frustriert zusammen geknüllt und in die Flammen geworfen hatte.

Cathleen hatte es dennoch gehört und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie Lilys Namen gehört hatte. Im nächsten Moment riss sie ihre Augen weit auf, als sich die Flammen im Kamin grün färbten.

„Der hat ja Nerven. Wie hat er das denn gemacht?" fragte sich Cathleen mit einem Hauch Bewunderung.

Sie sah, wie James seinen Kopf schüttelte und sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare fuhr.

„Das macht er doch sonst nur, wenn Lily in seiner Nähe ist. Was macht der da eigentlich? Führt der etwa Selbstgespräche?" dachte Cathleen und schlich leise auf die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu.

Auf der Hälfte der Treppe drehte sich Cathleen noch einmal um und sah zu James, der immer noch vor dem Kamin saß.

„Der sieht so aus, als ob er mit den Flammen reden würde", dachte sie, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bekam sie Mitleid mit James.

„Soso, die ganze Zeit über so tun, als würde es Lily nicht geben und nun in Selbstmitleid verfallen", dachte Cathleen etwas spöttisch und stieg die letzten Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal weiter hoch, wo sie sich, nachdem sie sich ausgezogen und gewaschen hatte, sofort ins Bett legte. Augenblicke später schlief Cathleen ein, ohne weiter über das eben gesehen oder James seltsamen Verhalten nachzudenken.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**Liebe Grüße jas**


	10. Unerwartete Überraschungen

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 10**

** Unerwartete Überraschungen**

Gemächlich schritt Sirius die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Er hatte es nicht eilig, da seine Freunde anderwärtig beschäftigt waren. Leise seufzte der junge Mann auf und ließ seinen Blick durch den gut besuchten Gemeinschaftsraum wandern, als er Lara in einem der Sessel am Fenster entdeckte. Entschlossen ging Sirius zu Lara hinüber, die, wie er beim näher kommen bemerkte, in einem Buch las.  
„Oh man, Prongs! Kannst du nicht mal eine Pause einlegen?" stöhnte Sirius innerlich laut auf, als er Laras blasses und müdes Gesicht sah.

Sie hatte dunkle Rändern unter den Augen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie nur sehr wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte.  
„Hey", begrüßte Sirius sie sanft und setzte sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel.  
„Hi Sirius", erwiderte Lara seinen Gruß und sah kurz von ihrem Buch auf.  
„War wohl eine lange Nacht, hm?"  
„Eine sehr lange Nacht, ja", stimmte Lara ihm zu, ohne Sirius anzusehen.

„James?" fragte der Marauder vorsichtig, glaubte aber, die Antwort auf seine Frage schon zu kennen.  
Unentschlossen, ob sie Sirius darauf antworten sollte, ließ Lara das Buch sinken und fuhr sich über die müden Augen.  
„Ich weiß nicht…", begann Lara, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen.  
„Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass du wegen Prongs so viele schlaflose Nächte hast", platze es aus Sirius heraus.  
„Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Ist nicht deine Schuld", beruhigte Lara ihn, doch Sirius sah das in diesem Moment etwas anders.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit James los. So wie in den letzten Tagen, habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt", versuchte Sirius das Verhalten seines Freundes zu entschuldigen.  
Lara sah ihrem Gegenüber nachdenklich an und überlegte, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Sie holte tief Luft und beugte sich etwas nach vorne, damit die Anderen nichts von dem, was sie sagte, verstehen konnten.  
„Die Mädchen fragen sich mittlerweile auch schon, warum dein Freund sie so abweisend behandelt", startete Lara und ließ Sirius dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Abweisend? James?", hakte Sirius irritiert nach, worauf Lara nur nickte.  
„Was meinen die denn mit abweisend? Er flirtet mit ihnen, und na ja, nimmt anschließend eine von ihnen mit, aber was ist daran abweisend? Okay, er gibt ihnen am nächsten Tag oder gleich danach wieder den Laufpass, aber das ist…!"

„Er bricht ihnen das Herz Sirius und behandelt sie wie Menschen zweiter Klasse. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihm reden und ihm sagen, dass er ihnen das Herz bricht", schlug Lara vor.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass er auf mich hören wird. Weißt du, es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich ein Engel, was das betrifft, aber zurzeit schlägt Prongs wirklich über die Stränge. Und die Mädchen wissen das auch. Auch wenn du es nicht gerne hörst, aber Prongs wird ihnen nie Hoffnung auf mehr als ein One Night-Stand gemacht haben", räumte Sirius ein.  
„Hm, wenn es denn zu diesem besagten One Night-Stand gekommen wäre und er sie vielleicht erst anschließend fallen gelassen hätte, wäre es wahrscheinlich nur halb so schlimm für die Mädchen. James schickt sie schon vorher wieder weg und geht dabei noch nicht einmal sehr taktvoll und feinfühlig mit ihnen um", erklärte Lara etwas vorwurfsvoll.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Sirius wirklich verstanden hatte, was Lara da gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Was meinst du…soll das vielleicht heißen, er… Prongs hat gar nicht mit ihnen geschlafen?" stammelte Sirius.  
Lara, die seine Reaktion völlig falsch gedeutet hatte, legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Hör mal, von mir wird es niemand erfahren. Ich darf ohnehin nicht darüber reden. Dir habe ich es nur gesagt, weil James dein bester Freund ist, okay?" antwortete Lara, die annahm, dass James irgendeinen Marauder Kodex verletzt hatte.  
Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände und lachte leise, als er merkte, worauf Lara hinaus wollte.  
„Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Es ist mir auch eigentlich egal, ob James mit ihnen geschlafen hat oder nicht und wer davon erfährt. Ich finde nur… ich denke Evans sollte davon wissen", entgegnete Sirius und lehnte sich irgendwie erleichtert in seinem Sessel zurück.  
„Evans?"  
„Natürlich. Ihre Freundinnen werden ihr sicher geschrieben haben, was hier abgeht. Und darum sollte **Lily** die Wahrheit erfahren. Findest du nicht?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Und warum schreibst du Lily nicht einfach und sagst es ihr?"  
„Weil, wie du schon sagtest, ich James bester Freund bin und sie mir ganz bestimmt nicht glauben wird", machte Sirius klar und sah Lara bittend an.  
„Warum ist es dir eigentlich so wichtig, dass Lily es weiß? Vielleicht interessiert es sie ja gar nicht, durch welche Betten James hüpft, besser gesagt, nicht hüpft?" wollte Lara wissen.  
„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, James mag Lily. Sehr sogar, und das, was du mir eben gesagt hast, zeigt es auch ganz deutlich", meinte Sirius und Lara konnte sehen, dass er das nicht einfach so dahersagte.  
„Du musst zugeben, dass er eine sehr merkwürdige Art hat, seine Liebe zu zeigen."

„Mag schon sein, aber das ändert nichts an Prongs Gefühlen zu Lily. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er Lily vermisst und… lassen wir das", unterbrach Sirius sich selbst und hoffte inständig, dass James das nicht machen würde, was er gerade gedacht hat.

„Also gut, ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Aber versprechen tue ich nichts", gab Lara schließlich nach und lächelte schwach.  
„Danke, dafür werde ich in den nächsten Nächten davor sorgen, dass du genügend Schlaf bekommst, versprochen", antwortete Sirius und schenkte Lara ein dankbares Lächeln, bevor diese sich erhob, um nach Remus zu suchen, da die Beiden heute mit Rundgängen dran waren.  
Sirius saß noch eine ganze Weile in seinem Sessel und dachte über das Gespräch mit Lara nach. Er wusste nicht, was er von alle dem halten sollte, auch nicht, ob es richtig war, mit Lara anstatt mit James darüber zu reden. Und doch musste er zugeben, dass ihn das Gespräch mit ihr gut getan hatte. Sirius war sich sicher, dass sein bester Freund unter der Trennung mehr litt, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.  
„Kein Wunder, dass Evans uns immer so anfährt, wenn sich die Mädels ständig bei ihr ausheulen", dachte Sirius, als ihm einfiel, dass er den Brief an Lily noch nicht abgeschickt hatte.  
„Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du mir dafür was schuldest Prongs! Ich mache das nur für dich, damit Evans sieht, dass du sie nicht vergisst und wir nicht so schlimm sind, wie sie immer denkt", murmelte Sirius leise vor sich hin, und verfluchte James, da dieser die Karte der Rumtreiber mitgenommen hatte.  
„Wenn Filch mich erwischen sollte, bist du Schuld und wirst dann auch für mich nachsitzen. Nur damit das klar ist Prongs", grummelte er weiter und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um zur Eulerei zu gehen.  
Dort angekommen sah sich Sirius nach einer kräftigen und ausgeruhten Schuleule um, da er nicht sicher war, ob Lily seine Eule ‚Andra', die er von seiner Cousine Andromeda geschenkt bekommen hatte, kannte. Er entschied sich für eine braune Eule und pfiff nach dieser.

„Bring diesen Brief zu Lily Evans nach Beauxbatons und beeil dich bitte ein bisschen, ja? Ich möchte, dass Evans den Brief morgen hat, okay?" wies Sirius die Eule an und hielt ihr einen Eulenkeks hin.  
Sirius ertappte sich dabei, dass ihm Lily und ihr Gekeife irgendwie fehlte. Nicht, dass er dies je öffentlich zugeben würde, doch sich selbst konnte er es sich schon eingestehen.  
„Hoffentlich weiß du es auch zu schätzen, Evans", seufzte Sirius leise und schickte die Eule los.  
Der Marauder stand noch eine Weile am Fenster und sah der Eule nach, bevor er sich zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum schlich, der nun leer war. Müde marschierte Sirius in seinen Schlafsaal und hoffte, dass Remus schon von den Rundgängen zurück sei. Er wollte noch heute mit dem Werwolf über die Neuigkeit reden, doch zu seinem Bedauern, war Remus noch nicht wieder da.  
„Ich würde zu gerne Evans Gesicht sehen, wenn sie Laras Brief liest?" grinste Sirius vor sich hin, bevor er sich ins Bett legte und kurz darauf einschlief.

Doch es war nicht Lily, die am nächsten Tag einen Brief von Lara bekam, sondern Cècile. Sorgfältig las Cècile den Brief ihrer Cousine durch und schüttelte leicht belustigt den Kopf.  
„Warum soll ich dir denn Lilys Reaktion so genau beschreiben?" fragte sie verwundert und überlegte, wie sie Laras Wunsch am besten nachkommen konnte.  
Nachdenklich nahm Cècile ihren Umhang vom Stuhl, zog ihre warmen Stiefel an und ging anschließend zu Lily, da die beiden Mädchen im Park einen Spaziergang machen wollten, um die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in diesem Jahr zu genießen. Da heute kein Nachmittagsunterricht anstand, hatten die Mädchen beschlossen, gleich nach dem Mittagessen an die frische Luft zu gehen. Vor Lilys Zimmertür angekommen setzte Cècile ein besorgtes Gesicht auf, betrachtete sich noch einmal in dem Spiegel, der zwischen Lilys und Mauriels Zimmertüren hing.  
„Oui, so wird es gehen", murmelte Cècile zufrieden und klopfte an die Tür.  
„Komm rein, ich bin gleich soweit", rief Lily, als sie mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
Lily saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und blätterte die Unterlagen von Sirius durch, als sie bemerkte, dass Cècile ungewöhnlich ruhig war.  
„Ist etwas passiert? Du bist so still. Hast du eine schlechte Nachricht bekommen?" fragte Lily vorsichtig, als sie Cècile besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Lara. Die Arme schläft wohl nicht sehr viel. Sie schreibt, dass sie in den letzten Nächten kaum zum schlafen gekommen ist, da sie ein paar Mitschülerinnen trösten musste. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihr so nahe geht", erzählte Cècile betrübt und beobachtete Lily genau.  
„Ja, das ist einer der Nachteile, wenn man Vertrauensschülerin ist. Weswegen kamen die Mädchen denn zu ihr?", wollte Lily wissen, obwohl sie es sich schon denken konnte.  
„Ach wegen so einem Jungen, der ihnen das Herz gebrochen hat", gab Cècile bereitwillig Auskunft.  
„Dieser Junge hieß nicht rein zufällig Black, oder?" hakte Lily nach und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Black? Wie heißt der den mit Vornamen?" wollte Cècile scheinheilig wissen.  
„Sirius."  
„Sirius? Nein, diesen Namen nannte Lara nicht. Ich glaube, er hieß Jonas, Jerome, oder war es Jamie? Ich habe den Brief in meinem Zimmer. Wenn du möchtest, sehe ich noch mal nach", entgegnetet Cècile und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
„Nicht nötig, wenn es nicht wegen Sirius war, dann wegen James Potter. Ob nun Black oder Potter, das spielt keine Rolle, ehrlich. Beide wechseln ihre Freundinnen wie andere ihre Unterwäsche ", seufzte Lily.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit meinst, Lily!"  
„Nun ja, sie verabreden sich mit einem Mädchen, gehen einmal mit ihr aus, schlafen mit ihnen, und ein- höchstens zwei- Tage später ist dieses Mädchen dann Geschichte und wird gegen ein anderes ausgetauscht", erklärte Lily.  
„Und das lasst ihr euch gefallen?" rief Cècile und kräuselte verachtend ihre Nase.  
„Nicht alle, aber sehr viele. Leider, " meinte Lily.  
„Aber dieser James Potter, oder wie er hieß, der ist nicht so…!"  
„Oh doch, er ist genauso, glaub mir!"  
„Hm, das verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Lara schreibt, dass die Mädchen zu ihr gekommen sind, weil dieser Junge… James nichts von ihnen wollte. Er hat ihnen, wie soll ich es ausdrücken…Hoffnungen auf ein paar ‚Kuschelstunden' und mehr gemacht und hat sie dann einfach wieder weg geschickt."  
„Er hat was? Das kann nicht sein. Wir sprechen hier wohl von einem anderen, aber nicht von James Potter. Der schleppt doch jedes Mädchen ab, wenn sie nicht schnell genug weg war."  
„Ich werde Laras Brief holen, dann kannst du es ja selber lesen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst", sagte Cècile gespielt gekränkt und drehte sich zur Tür um.  
„Ich glaub dir ja, ehrlich. Obwohl es mir sehr schwer fällt, dass Potter nicht… lassen wir es gut sein", entgegnete Lily und holte ihren Umhang aus dem Schrank.  
„Wollen wir?" fragte Lily, worauf Cècile lächelnd zustimmte.  
Bestens gelaunt verließen die Mädchen das Palais und gingen nach draußen, wo Cècile Lily die schönsten und romantischsten Plätze in dem riesigen Park zeigte.  
„Hast du heute wieder einen Brief mit Notizen bekommen, Lily?" wollte Cècile wissen, nachdem Lily schon eine Weile nichts mehr gesagt hatte.  
„Ja, habe ich", antwortete die Rothaarige freudig.  
„Ich finde es gut, dass Mauriel und du so nicht den Anschluss verliert. Überleg mal, wie viel ihr nach zuholen hättet, wenn du den Unterrichtsstoff nicht bekommen würdest."  
„Ja, für Mauriel ist es definitiv gut, dass sie auf dem gleichen Stand wie die anderen ist", meinte Lily und seufzte leise in sich hinein.  
„Und für dich ist es nicht gut?" hakte Cècile überrascht nach.  
„Doch schon, sicher…", antwortete Lily schnell.  
Lily wollte Cècile nicht sagen, dass sie glaubte, dass James Sirius beauftragt hatte, ihr den Unterrichtsstoff zu schicken. Sie ging davon aus, dass James seinen Freunden von ihrer Auseinandersetzung vor ihrer Abreise erzählt hat, und dass sie ihm das Versprechen gegeben hat, hier in Frankreich zu bleiben.  
„Potter will halt sicher gehen, dass ich mich hier nicht langweile und zurückkommen will", dachte Lily.  
Es schien ihr die einzige plausible Erklärung, warum Sirius ihr jeden zweiten Tag einen Brief schickte.  
„Warum sollte Black sonst so einen Aufwand betreiben?" fragte sich Lily schon zum hundertsten Mal, kam aber immer wieder auf die gleiche Antwort.  
Und doch war Lily froh und dankbar, dass sie den Stoff bekam. Und sie nahm sich ganz fest vor, sich dafür bei Sirius zu bedanken.  
Cècile, die Lilys veränderte Stimmung bemerkt hatte, führte sie weiter durch den Park und Lily bestaunte die vielen Brunnen und Skulpturen, die überall standen. Die Brunnen hatten es ihr besonders angetan und sie malte sich aus, wie sie bei schönem Wetter auf einer der Bänke saß, die direkt neben den Brunnen standen, um ihre Hausaufgaben zumachen oder zu lesen, oder um einfach nur das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Je länger Lily hier in Beauxbatons war, umso besser gefiel es ihr, was nicht nur an dem herrlichen Park lag. Cècile und Valeriè schafften es mit ihrer lockeren Art immer öfter Lily von ihrem Heimweh abzulenken und erst wenn sie abends alleine in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie an Hogwarts und ihre Freundinnen. Lily hatte dann immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ihr dann einfiel, dass sie schon länger keinen Brief geschrieben hatte.  
„Gehst du heute Abend wieder zum lernen in die Bibliothek?" wollte Cècile wissen und riss Lily somit aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Jep, damit ich morgen mit Mauriel lernen kann. So ist es für mich einfacher", erklärte Lily ihrer Freundin.  
„Ach so machst du das. Du, da fällt mir ein, hast du eigentlich ein Abendkleid?"  
„Ein Abendkleid? Wofür brauche ich denn ein Abendkleid?" wollte Lily verdutzt wissen.  
„Na, für den Valentinsball natürlich. Wir haben jedes Jahr einen Valentinsball. So richtig schön romantisch und nach alter Tradition", schwärmte Cècile und ihr Gesicht nahm einen verklärten Ausdruck an.  
„Was meinst du mit ‚alter Tradition'?" hakte Lily nach und ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit.  
„Wir tanzen nicht nach der heutigen Musik, sondern so wie zurzeit von König Ludwig."

„Das ist doch nur ein Scherz, richtig?" keuchte Lily und wollte sich nicht mal vorstellen, wie die Menschen damals getanzt haben.  
„Kein Scherz. Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst es ganz bestimmt mögen", beruhigte Cècile Lily, hatte aber keinen Erfolg damit.  
In Lilys Kopf spielte sich ein echtes Horrorszenario ab und sie musste sich erstmal setzten und sich zur Vernunft rufen.  
„Ich gehe da nicht hin", sagte sie entschlossen und verschränkte trotzig ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Du musst da hingehen! Alle gehen da hin und Monsieur und Madame Richelieu würden gekränkt sein, wenn ausgerechnet eine der Austauschschülerinnen nicht anwesend wäre", rief Cècile panisch aus.  
„Was habe ich mit den Richelieus zu schaffen. Wenn ich da nicht hin will, kann mich auch keiner dazu zwingen", meinte Lily resolut und verstand Cèciles Panik nicht.  
„Die Richelieus organisieren und bezahlen den Ball und nicht nur das, sie haben auch auf diesen Austausch gedrängt. Ist doch klar, dass sie dich und Mauriel kennen lernen wollen, oder denkst du nicht?" versuchte Cècile Lily zu überzeugen, nur leider kannte sie den Dickkopf der Engländerin noch nicht und verzweifelte fast an Lilys Sturheit.  
„Wir haben ja noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zum Ball und zuerst müssen wir ja noch ein Kleid für dich kaufen. Du schläfst am besten noch mal darüber Lily", lenkte Cècile ein, als sie merkte, dass sie mit ihren Argumenten bei Lily auf taube Ohren stieß.  
„Wenn ich nicht zum Ball gehe, brauche ich auch kein Kleid", entgegnete Lily trocken und überhörte gekonnt Cèciles leises Aufkeuchen.  
„Wie spät ist es eigentlich schon?" wechselte die Rothaarige das Thema.  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber lass uns wieder reingehen, es ist kälter geworden, jetzt, wo die Sonne weg ist", sagte Cècile und war irgendwie erleichtert nicht mehr mit Lily über den Valentinsball diskutieren zu müssen.  
Sie beschloss mit Valeriè darüber zu reden, um dann gemeinsam mit ihr, Lily davon zu überzeugen, dass sie einfach zum Ball erscheinen musste. Schweigend gingen die Mädchen zurück und nachdem Lily wieder in ihrem Zimmer war, setzte sie sich gleich an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an Ben.  
Cècile klopfte derweilen an Valeriès Zimmertür.  
„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte sie ihre Freundin, als diese die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
„Natürlich darfst du. Was für eine Frage", lachte Valeriè und schloss hinter Cècile die Tür.  
„Ich habe Lily eben von dem Ball erzählt und sie will nicht hingehen", platze es auch sofort aus Cècile heraus und Valeriè konnte sehen, wie unglücklich ihre Freundin darüber war.  
„Und warum will Lily nicht hingehen?" hakte sie vorsichtig nach.  
Cècile seufzte laut auf und berichtete anschließend, wie es zu dem Gespräch gekommen ist und von Lilys Reaktion. Valeriè hörte aufmerksam zu, unterließ es aber Cècile zu unterbrechen.  
„Mon Dieu, hast du ihr denn nicht gesagt, dass wir auch zu moderner Musik tanzen?" fragte Valeriè, nachdem Cècile geendet hatte.  
„Ähm nein, dass habe ich wohl vergessen", gab Cècile kleinlaut zu und sah Valeriè etwas zerknirscht an.  
„Nun denn, ich werde vor dem Abendessen noch mal mit Lily reden und ihr erklären, wie es wirklich abläuft", seufzte Valeriè, die Cèciles Vorliebe für diese altmodischen Tänze, wie Valeriè sie nannte, nicht teilte.  
Die Beiden überlegten schon jetzt mit Lily zu reden, entschieden sich dann doch dagegen, um Lily ein wenig Zeit zum abreagieren zu geben. Was zum diesen Zeitpunkt auch angebracht war. Doch als Valeriè und Cècile zwei Stunden später die Rothaarige auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal trafen, war diese schon nicht mehr so aufgebracht, nachdem sie Ben ihren Unmut mitgeteilt hatte. Valeriè gab Cècile zu verstehen schon mal vorzugehen und bat Lily einen Moment zu warten.  
„Ich wollte mit dir wegen des Balles reden", kam Valeriè ohne Umschweife zur Sache, worauf sich Lilys Blick verfinsterte.  
„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht hingehen werde."  
„Nun warte doch erstmal ab, was ich sagen wollte", bat Valeriè und hielt ihre Freundin am Arm fest.  
„Es werden höchstens drei dieser mittelalterlichen Lieder gespielt. Anschließend können wir nach der neuesten Musik tanzen."  
Lily sagte nichts darauf und sah Valerie nur skeptisch an.  
„Cècile wäre am liebsten in dieser Zeit geboren worden", lachte Valeriè und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Keine Ahnung, was sie daran so schön findet. Mein Geschmack ist es auch nicht und ich habe noch nie nach dieser Musik getanzt", fügte sie noch nach.  
„Und was ist mit diesen komischen Kleidern? Müsst ihr diese steifen Dinger tragen?" wollte Lily nun wissen, worauf Valeriè in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
„Merlin bewahre uns davor! Das wäre ja noch schlimmer, als das tanzen an sich. Nein, dann würde wohl keiner zum Ball gehen, außer Cècile vielleicht", antwortete Valeriè grinsend und zwinkerte Lily zu.  
„Ich überlege es mir noch mal", meinte Lily und lief mit ihr in den Speisesaal, wo gerade das Essen serviert wurde.  
Valeriè nickte Cècile, die sie fragend ansah, nur zu und deutete ihr an, dass sie später darüber reden würden. So erfuhr auch Mauriel von dem Ball und ihre Reaktion war zwar nicht ganz so heftig wie die von Lily, aber auch sie lehnte dankend ab. Die beiden Französinnen schauten sich an und schüttelten über ihre Freundinnen nur den Kopf.  
„Am Freitag gehen wir die Kleider aussuchen", entschied Cècile und Valeriè stimmte begeisternd zu.  
„Bei Madame Bouvard gibt es die schicksten Kleider", schwärmte nun Valeriè und konnte es gar nicht abwarten, mal wieder aus dem Palais heraus zukommen.  
Lily und Mauriel zuckten nur mit den Schultern und entschieden, dass es ja nicht schaden konnte, sich diese Madame Bouvard einmal anzusehen.  
„Wollen wir uns gleich im Kaminzimmer treffen?" fragte Cècile die anderen Drei.  
„Ähm, heute nicht. Ich werde gleich nach dem Essen in die Bibliothek gehen", entschuldigte sich Lily und zeigte auf ihre Tasche, die neben ihrem Stuhl stand.  
„Merlin, das heißt, du hast wieder neue Aufgaben bekommen und wirst mich morgen damit quälen", stöhnte Mauriel lachend auf, wofür Lily ihr leicht in die Seite knuffte.

„Ich kann meine freie Zeit auch anders nutzen", antwortete Lily gelassen.  
„Schon gut Lily. Ich bin ja froh und dankbar, dass du mir hilfst", meinte Mauriel versöhnlich.  
„Und ich bin unserem Schreiber für die Arbeit, die er sich macht, sehr sehr dankbar", entgegnete Lily lächelnd.  
Nachdem alle mit essen fertig waren, gingen Valeriè, Cècile und Mauriel ins Kaminzimmer und Lily in die Bibliothek, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch leer war. Zielstrebig ging Lily auf ihren Lieblingsplatz, der sich in der Nähe der Bücherregale befand, zu und packte ihre Sachen aus, als sich Etienne zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. Nach ein paar Tagen hatte sich Lily daran gewöhnt, dass Etienne immer mit ihr am Tisch saß. Am Anfang spielte Lily noch mit dem Gedanken, in ihrem Zimmer zu lernen, doch mit der Zeit genoss sie Etiennes Anwesenheit und nahm seine Hilfe gerne in Anspruch.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	11. Reden ist einfacher als schreiben

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 11**

**Reden ist einfacher als schreiben**

Cathleen saß an diesem Morgen mit Amos am Ravenclawtisch, als Merlin, Lilys Eule sich auf Bens Schulter niederließ und liebevoll an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Guten Morgen Merlin. Wie geht es Pumpkin?" fragte Ben die Eule und bestrich sich ein Brötchen, worauf Merlin ungeduldig auf seinen Kopf hüpfte.

„Was soll denn das? Du wirst doch wohl noch diese zwei Minuten warten können bis ich mein Brötchen beschmiert habe, hm?" lachte Ben, nahm die Eule von seinem Kopf und setzte sie vor sich auf den Tisch, wo er Merlin mit Toast und etwas Kürbissaft versorgte.

„Man merkt sofort, dass du Lilys Eule bist. Genauso temperamentvoll wie sie", seufzte Ben und biss in sein Brötchen, dabei strich er Merlin zärtlich übers Gefieder.

„Was schreibt Pumkin denn? Zeig mal her", forderte Ben die Eule auf und band ihm den Brief vom Bein.

Cathleen versuchte einen Blick auf Lilys Brief zu werfen, doch Merlin setzte sich so hin, dass es ihr unmöglich war. Enttäuscht und traurig, dass Ben und nicht sie einen Brief von Lily bekommen hat, trank Cathleen einen Schluck Kaffee und setzte sich wieder gerade hin.

_Hi Mops,_

_wie geht es dir? Mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut. Die Betonung liegt dabei auf eigentlich. Weiß du was die hier von mir verlangen? Ich soll an so einem blöden Ball teilnehmen, wo die Frauen so steife Kleider anziehen müssen und nach Musik aus dem 18. Jahrhundert tanzen sollen! Stell dir das mal vor! Ist das nicht schrecklich? Aber ich habe schon gesagt, dass ich nicht hingehen werde. Pah, ich glaub das einfach nicht! Und weißt du was Cècile geantwortet hat? Das ich da hin gehen muss, weil der Ball doch von den Richelieus bezahlt wird. Und ein Kleid soll ich mir auch noch kaufen. Doch wenn ich nicht auf den Ball gehe, brauche ich mir auch kein Kleid kaufen, richtig? Sag ich ja, das habe ich auch Cècile gesagt._

„Das sieht ihr mal wieder ähnlich", gluckste Ben und zwinkerte der Eule vor sich auf dem Tisch grinsen zu, worauf Merlin laut zu pfiepen anfing.

„Du Armer", tröstete Ben die Eule und schob ihm noch ein Stück Brot hin.

„Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie unser Wirbelwind durchs Zimmer gehüpft ist", meinte Ben gedankenverloren, als Maxi ziemlich aufgelöst an den Ravenclawtisch rauschte.

„Cath, da bist du ja. Ich muss dringend mit dir reden", keuchte Maxi und zog Cathleen vom Stuhl.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Maxi. Hey, nun mal sachte", protestierte Cathleen und sah ihre Zimmergenossin säuerlich an.

„Es…es war jemand in unserem Schlafsaal", platzte es aus Maxi heraus, die nur langsam ihren Atem unter Kontrolle bekam.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wollte Cathleen skeptisch wissen.

„Auf Lilys Nachttisch stehen Blumen, und die waren gestern Abend, als ich ins Bett gegangen bin, noch nicht da."

„Lass mich raten, eine weiße Lilie und eine rosa Rose", antwortete Cathleen, die nicht an die Blumen gedacht hatte.

„Ähm, eine rosa Lilie und eine weiße Rose. Du weißt davon und hast mir nichts gesagt? Von wem sind die Blumen?" wollte Maxi wissen, dabei vibrierte ihre Stimme leicht.

„Nun reg dich mal wieder ab Maxi. Ja, ich weiß von den Blumen, okay? Es waren bis jetzt immer dieselben Blumen, doch so wie es aussieht, hat er sich nun für eine andere Farbe entschieden", meinte Cathleen, die sich mit der Zeit an die Blumen gewöhnt hatte.

„Er? Wenn meinst du mit ‚er'? Ist es dir etwa egal, dass sich nachts jemand in unseren Schlafsaal schleicht während wir schlafen?" blaffte Maxi ihre Freundin an, die darauf mit den Augen rollte.

„Zuerst war es mir auch nicht egal, nein. Doch, wer immer die Blumen dort hinstellt will nichts von uns Maxi. Er kommt rein, wie er das macht weiß ich nicht, stellt die Blumen neben Lilys Bett und geht dann wieder", klärte Cathleen Maxi auf.

„Kommt er jede Nacht in unser Zimmer?"

„Nein, nur jede zweite Nacht. Lily bekommt jeden Tag eine Blume, süß nicht?"

„Das findest du süß? Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?"

„Ach Maxi", seufzte Cathleen laut.

„Ich habe sogar meine Vorhänge verzaubert, nur um zu sehen, ob der Typ mich beobachtet, aber das macht er nicht, glaub mir. Sein ganzes Interesse gilt Lily".

„Aber Lily ist in Frankreich und hat nichts von den Blumen", meinte Maxi, die sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen schien.

„Das ist es ja. Ich habe zuerst gedacht, dass die Blumen vielleicht von Marc sind, und dass er jemanden beauftragt hat, sie ins Schloss zu bringen. Doch selbst wenn die Blumen von ihm sind, wie kommen sie dann in unseren Schlafsaal? Marc ist zwar nicht dumm, doch ehrlich gesagt halte ich ihn nicht für so intelligent, sich so was auszudenken. Nein, von Marc sind die Blumen definitiv nicht", resümierte Cathleen und zuckte mit den Schultern, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass Ben ja einen Brief von Lily bekommen hatte.

„Sag mal Ben, was schreibt Lily denn so? Wie geht es ihr überhaupt?" wandte sie sich nun an den Siebtklässer, als dieser gerade die große Halle verlassen wollte.

Ben überlegte kurz, was er Lilys Freundinnen antworten sollte, als die Marauder die Halle betraten. Ein Grinsen huschte übers Bens Gesicht, bevor er sich zu den beiden Mädchen umdrehte.

„Nicht viel diesmal. Sie freut sich nur riesig, dass man sie in Beauxbatons nicht vergessen hat und ihr den Unterrichtsstoff schickt. Pumpkin ist echt dankbar deswegen", meinte Ben und ließ Sirius nicht aus den Augen.

„Na, wenigstens freut Evans sich darüber. Und dankbar ist sie auch", dachte Sirius und setzte sich grinsend an den Tisch.

„Jemand schickt Lily den Unterrichtsstoff? Wer macht das denn und warum?" wollte Maxi ungläubig wissen.

„Ist doch klar, oder? Lily hat doch geschrieben, wie langweilig der Unterricht dort ist", erinnerte Alice Maxi.

„Hast Recht Alice, aber wer macht sich den nun die viele Arbeit?" fragte Cathleen nach.

„Pumpkin schreibt, dass es die Schrift von Gonni ist. Ich werde Lily aber schreiben, sie soll es mal mit dem „Rerum Scribere" probieren, dann weiß sie genau, wer dahinter steckt", antwortete Ben und hatte Mühe sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, als Sirius ihn geschockt ansah.

Ben wusste natürlich schon längst, dass Sirius es war, doch Lily hatte ihn gebeten, es keinem zu erzählen.

„Ich muss los Mädels", verabschiedete sich Ben und eilte aus der großen Halle.

Sirius saß noch immer ziemlich verdattert auf seinem Stuhl und seufzte leise vor sich hin.

„Sie weiß es. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Evans schon längst weißt, dass ich ihr den Stoff schicke", schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf, wobei er seufzend seinen Kopf auf die Hände abstützte.

Sirius grübelte gerade, ob er Lily weiter die Notizen schicken sollte, als er hörte, dass James neben ihm summte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los Prongs? Ist es das Lied was du schon seit Tagen ständig trällerst?" neckte Sirius seinen Freund, worauf dieser nur nickte.

„Kenne ich das Lied?" bohrte Sirius weiter.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete James Augenzwinkernd, bevor er sich den Rest seines Brötchen in den Mund steckte.

„Aber ich kenne es", dachte Cathleen, stand auf und rannte aus der Halle.

„Cath, wo willst du denn hin? Der Unterricht fängt gleich an", rief Maxi ihr nach.

„Nimm bitte meine Tasche mit. Danke Maxi", rief Cathleen über ihre Schulter zurück und eilte mit schnellen Schritten die Treppen zu ihrem Turm rauf.

Vor dem Portrait der fetten Damen angekommen, nannte sie keuchend das Passwort und rannte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Stufen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch.

„Er muss doch hier irgendwo sein?" grübelte Cathleen, und durchsuchte hektisch Lilys Nachttisch.

„Wie kommt der denn da hin?" fragte sie sich, als sie Lilys Walkman, den sie in Hogwarts vergessen hatte, unter Lilys Kissen gefunden hatte.

Etwas außer Atem schaltete Cathleen den Walkman an und wunderte sich, dass sie nichts hören konnte.

„Was ist denn jetzt los? Ach ja, man muss ja diese Stöpsel ins Ohr stecken", seufzte Cathleen, die sich mit Muggeldingen immer noch nicht so gut auskannte, als es ihr wieder einfiel.

Hastig steckte sie einen der Stöpsel ins Ohr und nickte zufrieden, als sie die Musik hörte.

„Das ist es! Ich wusste doch, dass ich das Lied kenne, aber woher kennt Potter es? Das ist ein Muggellied und ich bezweifle, dass Potter sich mit Muggelliedern auskennt", grübelte Cathleen und sang mit.

_Hier steht eigentlich der Text "Don't answer me" vonAlan Parsons Project!_

_XXXXXX_

"Was findet Potter nur an dem Lied?" wunderte sich Cathleen und spulte noch mal zum Anfang.

„Und warum gerade dieses Lied?" fragte sie sich, als ihr Blick auf Lilys Wecker fiel.

„Oh verflucht. McGonagall wird mich lynchen", stieß Cathleen panisch aus, verließ in Windeseile ihren Schlafsaal und rannte durch die Gänge zum Verwandlungsklassenraum, wo sie keuchend und nach Atem ringend ankam.

Seufzend ging sie nach vorne, entschuldigte sich leise bei ihrer Hauslehrerin und setzte sich anschließend neben Maxi.

„Wo warst du denn noch so lange?"

„Musste noch was wichtiges holen. Du weiß schon was ich meine", antwortete Cathleen, und wusste selbst nicht, warum sie Maxi verschwieg, was sie heraus gefunden hatte.

Cathleens Gedanken schweiften in die Ferne ab.

„Was Lily wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn Potter wirklich bei uns im Schlafsaal gewesen ist", dachte sie und fragte sich, ob Lily auch gerade Verwandlung hatte.

Doch Lily hatte an diesem Tag keine Verwandlung. Die Rothaarige saß zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen in Zaubertränke und brachte ihren Lehrer, Monsieur Godefroy Rivet, mit ihren Fragen völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Lily, Lily du treibst unseren Professor an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs", kicherte Valeriè, als Lily Rivet mit Fragen zu einem Heiltrank löcherte, der Professor Slughorn in Hogwarts durchnahm, der aber noch nicht auf dem Lehrplan in Beauxbatons stand.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn er nicht flexibel genug ist", antwortete Lily schulterzuckend.

„Ich muss schließlich wissen, ob ich alles richtig verstanden habe, und ob mein Heiltrank die richtige Farbe hat, oder? Immerhin möchte ich Mauriel ja alles erklären können", verteidigte sich Lily und verdrehte die Augen.

„Mademoiselle Evans sind sie mit ihrem Trank schon fertig?" ertönte die Stimme Rivets neben Lily.

„Natürlich Monsieur, schon lange. Ich bin gerade auch mit dem Heiltrank fertig geworden. Soll ich ihnen die Probe auf den Tisch stellen?" wollte Lily wissen und strahlte den Professor regelrecht an.

„So geht das nicht Mademoiselle Evans. Sie bringen zu viel Unruhe in meinen Unterricht. Die anderen Schüler und Schülerinnen können sich gar nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren", stöhnte Rivet genervt auf und ging an seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

„Und was ist nun mit meinem Heiltrank? Wollen sie ihn denn nicht beurteilen?" fragte Lily fassungslos und verstand die Argumentation des Tränkemeister nicht.

„Im Moment nicht. Ich werde ihnen in der nächsten Stunde etwas dazu sagen", seufzte der Professor und beendete die Stunde.

„Ich glaube du hast Rivet verärgert Lily", meinte Cècile und konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen.

„Ist doch nicht meine Schuld. Was kann ich dafür, wenn der Alte so starrköpfig ist. Ich meine, wenn ich seinen Trank doch schon lange fertig gebraut habe, warum schaut er sich nicht einfach den anderen Trank auch an, hm? Er wird sich doch wohl mit allen Zaubertränken auskennen, egal ob sie nun hier schon durch genommen wurden oder nicht", motze Lily und bemerkte nicht, dass Professor Rivet ihre Aussage gehört hatte.

„Nicht so laut Lily", versuchte Valeriè die Rothaarige in ihrem Redefluss zu bremsen, doch diese war so in Rage, dass sie nur entnervt abwinkte.

„Ist hab doch Recht. Oder störe ich euch etwa, wenn ich die anderen Zaubertränke brauen?" wollte Lily wissen und sah ihre Freundinnen eine nach der anderen an.

„Mademoiselle Evans", vernahm Lily die gereizte Stimme des Professors hinter sich.

Langsam schloss Lily die Augen und holte tief Luft, als ein paar braune Augen, die sie mit viel Wärme ansahen, vor ihr auftauchten. Ihre linke Hand strich vorsichtig über ihren Anhänger, der mit einem Mal ganz warm geworden war. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über Lilys Gesicht, bevor sie ihre Tasche schnappte, den Klassenraum verließ und einen perplexen Rivet zurück ließ.

„Hoffentlich bekommt Lily wegen ihrem Benehmen keinen Ärger", meinte Cècile und eilte mit Mauriel und Valeriè Lily hinterher.

„Sie sollte wirklich lernen ihre Zunge und ihr Temperament zu zügeln", stimmte Valeriè zu.

„Ihr müsst Lily auch verstehen. In Hogwarts ist sie nicht nur Klassen- sondern auch Jahrgangsbeste und ihr hier seid ein bisschen hinter unserem Lehrplan zurück, und da ist es doch kein Wunder das Lily sich langweilig, oder? Sie ist wirklich sehr glücklich, dass sie den zusätzlichen Unterrichtsstoff bekommt, damit sie nicht alles nur wiederholen muss", verteidigte Mauriel Lily.

„Zum Glück haben wir jetzt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Da sind wir fast genauso weit wie in Hogwarts", antwortete Valeriè und betrat das Klassenzimmer von Professor Attenborough, wo Lily schon an ihrem Tisch saß und las.

Etienne und Guillaume, die hinter Mauriel, Valeriè und Cècile hergingen, hatten die Unterhaltung der Mädchen gehört und ein Grinsen legte sich um Etiennes Mund.

„Na, was hast du diesmal vor?" wollte Guillaume wissen, der sich seinen Teil nur dachte.

„Verrate ich nicht. Soll eine Überraschung werden", antwortete Etienne verträumt und ging mit seinem Freund den Gang hinunter.

Guillaume Rochelle kannte Etienne gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nichts aus ihm herausbringen würde, also beließ er es einfach dabei und wünschte ihm viel Glück.

Der VgddK Unterricht verlief ganz nach Lilys Geschmack, und sie verdrängte alle negativen Gedanken an die vorherige Unterrichtsstunde. Professor Attenborough forderte die Schüler diesmal auf, sich zu Paaren zusammen zustellen und ließ sie sich anschließend duellieren, was auch zu seiner Überraschung diesmal sehr gut funktionierte. Selbst die Mädchen taten sich nicht so schwer wie sonst und waren sehr konzentriert bei der Sache. Die beiden Stunden vergingen wie im Flug, und alle Schüler verließen nach diesen anstrengenden Stunden den Klassenraum. Nur Lily hatte es nicht so eilig, und blieb an ihrem Platz sitzen. Sie holte die Unterlagen, die Sirius ihr geschickt hatte, aus ihrer Tasche und las sich alles noch mal durch.

„Klingt ja gar nicht so schwer", murmelte Lily vor sich hin, nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und stellte sich neben ihren Tisch.

„Protego", rief Lily laut und deutlich, aber irgendwie passierte nicht das, was Lily erhofft hatte.

Sie seufzte laut auf und versuchte es gleich noch einmal, und diesmal schaffte Lily es auch fast ein Schutzschild aufzubauen.

„Sie müssen ihren Zauberstab von rechts unten nach links oben schwenken, dann sollten sie ein Schutzschild heraufbeschwören können, Mademoiselle Lilian", erklärte Geoffrey Attenborough, der als einzige Lehrkraft seine Schüler und Schülerinnen beim Vornamen nannte, in der Tür zu seinem Büro stand und Lily aufmerksam musterte.

„Oh, dankeschön Sir", antwortete Lily und probierte es gleich noch mal, diesmal mit Erfolg.

„Das haben sie aber nicht als Hausaufgabe aufbekommen", meinte der Professor.

„Weiß ich doch. Ihre Hausaufgaben mache ich auch noch, ehrlich", entgegnete Lily und lächelte ihren Gegenüber an.

„Unterrichtsstoff aus Hogwarts nehme ich an, richtig?"

„Richtig. Ist es schlimm, dass ich hier noch ein wenig übe?" wollte Lily wissen, worauf der Professor den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich unterstütze es sogar. Verraten sie mir, woher sie die haben?" wollte Attenborough wissen und zeigte auf Lilys Unterlagen.

„Von Sirius Black. Er schickt mir alle paar Tage Notizen, was sie im Unterricht durch genommen haben", antwortete Lily glücklich und konnte den Stolz in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.

„Black? Von der schwarzmagischsten Familie…!"

„Ja, Sirius ist der älteste Sohn der Familie Black. Was nicht heißt, dass er wie sie auch den dunklen Künsten verfallen ist. Sirius ist ein Gryffindor und würde eher sterben, als sich Voldemort anzuschließen", rief Lily erbost aus, und benutzte dabei unbemerkt James Worte, als er ihr klar machte, dass Sirius nur den gleichen Nachnamen wie seine Eltern hat.

„Sie nennen Voldemort beim Namen?" fragte Attenborough überrascht und ging nicht weiter auf Lilys Worte ein, damit sie sich wieder beruhigen konnte.

„Sicher, warum auch nicht? Es ist schließlich nur ein Name, und wenn ich schon vor einem Namen erzittern würde, bräuchte ich gar nicht mehr auf die Strasse gehen", meinte Lily und musterte ihren Professor.

„Da ist was wahres dran. Doch sie sollten trotzdem nicht zu leichtsinnig sein, Mademoiselle Lilian", antwortete Attenborough ruhig und eindringlich.

„Ich wollte Sirius Black auf keinen Fall Unrecht tun, aber sie können nicht bestreiten, dass er schon als Kind in die schwarze Magie eingeführt wurde", fügte er noch nach.

„Das bestreite ich auch nicht, aber Sirius hat auch bestimmt nicht darum gebeten. Ich gebe ja zu, dass er der größte Regelbrecher Hogwarts ist, und das er gerne andere nur so zum Spaß verhext, aber das macht ihn noch lange nicht zu einem Anhänger der dunklen Seite, Sir", verteidigte Lily Sirius.

„Nun gut, sie scheinen ihn besser zu kennen als ich, und werden wissen ob sie ihm vertrauen können", meinte Attenborough nur darauf.

„Ich vertraue Sirius", sagte Lily mit fester Stimme und wunderte sich über ihre eigenen Worte.

„Haben sie nun verstanden wie es geht?" wechselte der Professor das Thema und zeigte auf Lilys Notizen.

„Ja, und vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe, Sir", bedankte sich Lily und lächelte den Professor an, bevor dieser in sein Büro zurückkehrte.

Lily hingegen lehnte sich an einen der Tische und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Habe ich gerade wirklich Sirius Black verteidigt?" fragte sie sich stirnrunzelnd, jedoch leicht belustig.

„Nur gut, dass er das nicht gehört hat", grinste Lily vor sich hin und packte mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs ihre Sachen in die Tasche.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte Lily, dass sie nun Zauberkunst hatte und sie verließ schnell das Klassenzimmer, wo sie vor der Tür mit Etienne zusammen stieß.

„Oh Pardon, ich wollte dich nicht umlaufen", entschuldigte sich Lily und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Ist nichts passiert", lachte Etienne.

„Was machst du nach dem Unterricht?" wollte er wissen und schenkte Lily ein süßes Lächeln.

„Mit Mauriel in der Bibliothek lernen, warum?"

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ihr heute mal nicht lernt, und dafür gehen wir Schlittschuh laufen?"

„Schlittschuh laufen? Wo kann man denn hier Schlittschuh laufen?" wollte Lily begeisternd wissen. Ihr Interesse war geweckt.

„Das verrate ich dir noch nicht. Erst wenn du ja sagst", neckte Etienne sie, worauf Lily ihre Unterlippe vorschob.

Etienne lachte laut auf, als er dies sah und wollte gerade seinen Arm um Lilys Schulter legen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würde.

„Pardon Etienne, ich muss zum Unterricht", rief Lily und rannte den Gang herunter.

„Wir treffen uns um drei in der Eingangshalle", rief Etienne ihr noch nach und beeilte sich ebenfalls zum Unterricht zu kommen.

Lily blieb Etienne ihre Antwort schuldig und so wusste dieser nicht, ob Lily wirklich nach dem Unterricht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt sein würde oder nicht. Etienne war in den letzten Unterrichtsstunden sehr unruhig und verließ als einer der Ersten das Klassenzimmer und eilte in sein Zimmer, um sich warme Kleidung anzuziehen. Voller Vorfreude stieg er die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinunter und erstarrte auf der letzten Stufe.

„Was wollen die denn alle hier?" fragte er sich gequält, als er nicht nur Lily, sondern auch Mauriel und Valeriè warm verpackt an der Tür stehen sah.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging Etienne langsam zu den Mädchen herüber und schaute Lily fragend an.

„Hey Etienne, da bist du ja. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, dass Valeriè und Mauriel mitkommen?" wollte Lily mit einem entwaffneten Lächeln wissen und zwinkerte dem jungen Mann zu.

„Oh doch, ich habe was dagegen. Sehr viel sogar um ehrlich zu sein", dröhnte es in Etiennes Kopf, der mit Lily endlich mal allein sein wollte, doch er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, öffnete die Außentür und hielt sie den Mädchen galant offen.

Etienne verdrehte innerlich die Augen und fragte sich verzweifelt, ob er sich wirklich so falsch ausgedrückt hatte, dass Lily seine Einladung so missverstehen musste. Er steckte seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und ballte sie zu Fäusten. Am liebsten wäre er sofort wieder umgekehrt, oder hätte Mauriel und Valeriè wieder ins Palais geschickt, aber Etienne kannte Lily bereits so gut, dass sie dies nicht billigen würde und so versteckte er seinen Unmut hinter einer Maske und lief lächelnd neben den Mädchen zur Eislaufhalle.

Dort angekommen, zauberten sich die Vier Schlittschuhe an ihre Füße und Lily und Mauriel sahen sich erstmal einmal stauend um. Die Eishalle war zwar nicht wirklich riesig, aber mit Hilfe eines Ilusionszauber, wirkte die Halle, als befände sie sich inmitten eines Waldes auf einer Lichtung. An den Seiten befanden sich hohe Bäume und die Äste bewegten sich sanft hin und her, so als ob der Wind durch ihnen hindurch wehte. Am Rande der Eisfläche standen umgestürzte Baumstämme, die zum verweilen einluden und von der Decke rieselte Schnee, der den Boden jedoch nicht berührte. An diesem Nachmittag war es nicht sehr voll auf der Eisfläche und so hatten die wenigen Besucher ausreichend Platz zum laufen.

„Und, gefällt es euch?" holte Valeriè Lily und Mauriel aus ihren Träumereien zurück und zog die Beiden mit sich auf die Eisfläche.

„Es ist wunderschön hier", strahlte Lily und glitt übers Eis.

„So romantisch", schwärmte Mauriel entzückt und lief hinter Lily her.

Man konnte sehen, dass Lily und Mauriel nicht zum ersten Mal auf dem Eis standen. Sie bewegten sich so anmutig und grazil, dass Etienne völlig vergaß, warum er eigentlich hier war und starrte Lily bewundernd an. Diese bekam allerdings nichts davon mit, da sie schon fast am hinteren Ende der Eisfläche angekommen war und dort eine Pirouette drehte. Leider verlor sie dabei das Gleichgewicht, und landete sehr unsanft auf dem Boden. Lily benötigte ein paar tausendstel Sekunden, um sich zu fangen, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Lilys Sturz hatte Etienne aus seiner Starre gelöst, und mit schnellen Schritten, lief er auf Lily zu und wollte sich nach ihrem befinden erkundigen, als er Lily laut lachen hörten. Erleichtert half Etienne Lily auf die Beine und versuchte sie zum Paarlauf zu motivieren, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten musste Etienne feststellen, dass Lily sich nicht zum Paarlauf eignete.

„Das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen", fluchte der junge Mann innerlich und setzte ein missmutiges Gesicht auf.

Lily und Mauriel bekamen nichts von Etiennes Stimmungsumschwung mit, nur Valeriè sah, dass ihr Mitschüler sehr unglücklich und sauer war. Valeriè überlegte gerade, ob sie es den Beiden sagen sollte, als Lily nach ihr rief.

„Gibt es hier auch etwas zu trinken?" wollte Lily wissen und lief auf Valeriè zu.

„Wo will Etienne denn hin?" fragte Mauriel, als sie sah, dass Etienne die Eisfläche verließ.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sucht er die Toilette auf", antwortete Valeriè und zeigte Mauriel und Lily die Bar, welche sich auf der rechten Seite der Eisfläche befand.

Entzückt liefen die Freundinnen über das Eis zur Bar und hatten Etienne, der erst nach einer halben Stunde zurück kam, fast vergessen. Nachdem Etienne sah, dass die Mädchen Wein tranken, packte er Valeriè am Arm und fragte sie, ob sie nicht mehr wüsste, dass Alkohol für Schüler bis zur sechsten Klasse in der Eishalle verboten ist.

„Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt, Etienne. Den ganzen Nachmittag bis du schon schlecht gelaunt und nun lässt du deinen Unmut auch noch an uns aus. Wir können selber dafürdie Konsequenzentragen", meldete sich Lily zu Wort, bevor Valeriè die Chance hatte zu antworten.

Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel entschuldigte Etienne sich, und stimmte Lily somit wieder versöhnlich. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, als Mauriel und Lily sich dazu entschieden, noch ein paar Runden auf dem Eis zudrehen. Viel zu schnell verging die Zeit und nur schweren Herzens traten sie den Rückweg zum Palais an. Mit roten Wangen und ziemlich durchgefroren kamen die vier Jugendlichen gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen im Palais an. Während die beiden Hogwartsschülerinnen, Cècile, die sich am Nachmittag hingelegt hatte, da sie starke Kopfschmerzen plagten, berichteten wie es gewesen war, aßen sie in Windeseile ihr Abendessen und verabschiedeten sich ziemlich schnell von Cècile und Valeriè. Etwas müde und erschöpft schlichen Lily und Mauriel in ihre Zimmer, wo sie sich erst einmal aus ihrer dicken Winterkleidung quälten. Lily freute sich jetzt erstmal auf eine heiße Dusche und verschwand auch sofort im Badezimmer wo sie sich über eine halbe Stunde aufhielt. Nachdem sie mit duschen fertig war, wickelte sich Lily ein Handtuch um ihre nassen Haare und zog sich ihren vorgewärmten Bademantel über, bevor sie ins Zimmer zurückging.

„Ich werde Maxi noch schnell einen Brief schreiben. Die fragen sich bestimmt, warum ich so lange nichts von mir hab hören lassen", dachte Lily und das schlechte Gewissen machte sich in ihr breit.

Sie holte ihr Schreibzeug aus dem Regal und begann zu schreiben, als ein paar braune Augen, die sie mit viel Wärme ansahen, vor ihrem Gesicht auftauchten. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Lilys Lippen und sie ließ seufzend ihre Feder sinken. Langsam löste sich das Augenpaar wieder auf und Lily erwachte aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte Maxi bis jetzt nur von dem bevorstehenden Ball berichtet und das ihr jemand den Unterrichtsstoff schickte.

„Ich werde Cathleen von Etienne erzählen, aber heute nicht mehr. Ich will nur noch in mein Bett", entschied Lily, faltete den Brief zusammen und rief nach einer Schuleule, die auch Augenblicke später erschien.

Sorgfältig band Lily der Eule den Brief ans Bein, und schickte sie nach Hogwarts, bevor sie noch mal ins Badezimmer ging, um ihre Zähne zu putzen.

„Was ist denn das?" entfuhr es Lily, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete und sah, dass der Anhänger nicht mehr nur grün, sondern nun auch orange schimmerte.

Verträumt nahm Lily den Anhänger in ihre Hand und stellte fest, dass dieser noch wärmer als am Vormittag geworden war.

„Bestimmt hat er zu heiß geduscht", witzelte Lily und strich behutsam mit ihren Fingern über das Schmuckstück.

Nachdenklich legte sich Lily in ihr Bett und das letzte was sie an diesem Abend sah, bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, waren warme braune Augen die liebevoll auf sie herab sahen.

Die Schuleule, die Lily nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte, kam dort nicht wie üblich in der Mittagszeit, sondern erst am späten Nachmittag an. Völlig erschöpft ließ sich das arme Tier auf dem Fenstersims vom Gryffindorturm nieder. Eine Zweitklässlerin, die gerade am Fenster stand, ließ die Eule herein. Mit scheinbar letzter Kraft flog die Eule auf Maxi zu und ließ sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder.

„Du armes Ding! Welcher Unmensch, schickt dich bei diesem Unwetter nach draußen?" rief Maxi, nahm ihren Zauberstab und trocknete das Gefieder des Tieres.

„Für wen ist denn der Brief?" wollte Alice wissen, die mit Cathleen und Maxi am Tisch saß.

Vorsichtig band Maxi der Eule den Brief ab und stieß einen freudigen Schrei aus, als sie Lilys Schrift erkannte.

„Der ist von Lily", strahlte Maxi und entfaltete das Pergament.

„Was schreibt sie denn? Ist ihr immer noch so langweilig? Hat sie sich schon eingelebt?" bombardierte Cathleen ihre Freundin mit Fragen.

„Also, langweilig ist ihr anscheinend nicht mehr. Sie schreibt, dass es jemanden gibt, der ihr unseren Unterrichtsstoff zukommen lässt. Hört euch das mal an", entgegnete Maxi aufgebracht.

„Sie schreibt, dass es in Beauxbatons einen Valentinsball geben wird, mit altertümliche Musik und so."

„Einen Valentinsball mit altertümliche Musik? Weiß einer von euch, was das für Musik ist?" wollte Alice wissen, worauf die anderen beiden den Kopf schüttelten.

„Darunter kann ich mir auch nichts vorstellen. Aber einen Ball zum Valentinstag klingt sehr romantisch", meinte Cathleen, als das Portraitloch aufklappte und Lara und Remus den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

Lara hatte Cathleens letzten Satz gehört und sah Remus fragend an, worauf dieser nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte.

„Woher wisst ihr denn von dem Valentinsball? Das haben wir doch gerade erst erfahren?" wollte Lara von Cathleen wissen.

„Maxi hat einen Brief von Lily bekommen und sie schreibt, dass in Beauxbatons ein Valentinsball stattfindet."

„Ach so, der findet jedes Jahr statt, da sie in Frankreich kein Halloween feiern", meinte Lara darauf nur, da es für sie ja nichts Neues war.

„Die feiern kein Halloween? Warum das denn nicht?" hakte Alice ungläubig nach und verstand die Franzosen nicht.

„Keine Ahnung warum, aber die stehen mehr auf Kitsch und Romantik", erklärte Lara und verzog dabei das Gesicht.

„Sag mal Lara, was hast du damit gemeint, dass ihr es eben erst erfahren habt?" wollte Cathleen nun wissen.

Lara holte tief Luft und sah unsicher zu Remus herüber, der mit James und Sirius in der Nähe der Mädchen saß. Mit einem leichten Nicken gab Remus Lara zu verstehen, dass sie es ruhig erzählen konnte.

„Sandy hat die tolle Idee, dass in ihrem letzten Schuljahr eine Valentinsparty stattfinden sollte und Dumbledore hat dem auch schon zugestimmt und so findet am 14. Februar eine Valentinsparty statt. Es ist keine Pflicht in Begleitung zu kommen, aber alle würden es natürlich sehr begrüßen. Ach ja, und die Mädchen sollen doch bitte im Abendkleid und die Jungs im Anzug erscheinen. Habe ich was vergessen, Remus?" wandte sich Lara eher rhetorisch an den zweiten Vertrauensschüler.

„Du hast alles Notwendige gesagt, Lara", lobte Remus sie und vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch.

„Wir haben auch einen Valentinsball? Das ist ja super. Hast du das gehört, Frank?" jubelte Alice und fiel ihrem Freund um den Hals.

Frank Longbottom sah nicht wirklich begeistert aus, aber er ließ sich Alice zuliebe nichts anmerken und nickte darum nur.

„Gehst du mit mir zum Abendessen und zum Ball?" fragte Frank Alice, worauf diese lachend zustimmte.

Gemeinsam gingen Alice, Frank, Maxi, Cathleen und die Marauder in die große Halle, wo Dumbledore die Valentinsparty und das nächste Hogsmead-Wochenende ankündigte. Die Party war nicht nur beim Essen das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins, auch am Abend in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der einzelnen Häuser, wurde noch lange und heftig darüber debattiert. Cathleen hatte keine große Lust, sich mit ihren Freundinnen über die Party und Abendkleider zu unterhalten, da ihr Abendkleid schon seit Schuljahrbeginn im Schrank hing, und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie zählte die Rosen und Lilien, die sie mit einem Frischezauber versehen hatte und hinter ihrem Nachtschrank versteckt hatte.

„22 Blumen. Du bist nun schon 22 Tage in Frankreich, Lily", seufzte Cathleen leise, die ihre rothaarige Freundin sehr vermisste, und stellte die Vase mit den Blumen wieder hinter ihren Nachtschrank.

„Ist wirklich Schade um euch", dachte sie bei sich, als die Tür aufging und Maxi ins Zimmer kam.

„Ich will nur noch in mein Bett", jammerte diese und verschwand im Badezimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

Cathleen lachte leise und wartete bis ihre Freundin aus dem Bad kam. Sie wollte sich noch mit Maxi über Lily unterhalten, aber kaum das Maxi im Bett lag schlief sie auch schon ein. Unschlüssig ob sie auch schon ins Bett gehen sollte, legte sich Cathleen auf ihr Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, aber schon nach einer halben Stunde gab sie es auf und verließ leise, um Maxi nicht zu wecken, ihren Schlafsaal. Cathleen schlich den Gang entlang und lugte vorsichtig vom Treppenabsatz in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war nicht wirklich überrascht, als sie jemanden vor dem Kamin sitzen sah.

„Das ist bestimmt Potter", überlegte Cathleen und ging leise ein paar Stufen hinunter, damit sie James besser beobachten konnte.

Cathleen wusste selbst nicht warum sie James beobachtete, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass sie es machen sollte. Da James mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, konnte Cathleen nicht sehen, was James machte, doch mit einem Mal zischte es leise im Kamin und die Flammen färbten sich grün.

„Was macht Potter denn nun schon wieder?" überlegte Cathleen, und riss im nächsten Moment ihre Augen weit auf, als sie sah, dass im Kamin die Umrisse eines Menschen erschienen.

Cathleen schlug die Hände vor dem Mund, um ein Keuchen zu unterdrückte und starrte wie gebannt in die Flammen, wo sich nun ein Abbild von Lily befand. Lily bewegte sich nicht, nur ihre Haare, die sie offen trug, wehten ihr immer wieder ins Gesicht, so als wenn sie draußen im Wind stehen würde. Lilys Augen strahlten und sie lächelte leicht.

„Wie hat er das nur gemacht? Ein Ilusionszauber kann es nicht sein, dann würde Lily nicht wie ein Standbild aussehen", grübelte Cathleen, als James Stimme an ihr Ohr drang.

„Wie geht es dir wirklich, Lils? In keinem deiner Briefe schreibst du wie du dich in Frankreich fühlst, oder das du Hogwarts und deine Freundinnen vermisst. Hogwarts ist dein zuhause Lily, du weißt es und ich weiß es auch, also nenn mir bitte einen Grund, warum du keinem sagst, dass du Heimweh hast", redete James mit sanfter Stimme, nur war sich Cathleen nicht sicher, ob er zu ihr oder zu Lilys Bild sprach.

„Er hat Recht. So ungern wie ich es auch zugebe, Potter hat wirklich Recht. Lily hat in keinem ihrer Briefe geschrieben, wie es ihr wirklich geht, sie weicht immer aus", dachte Cathleen und unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Was sind wir bloß für Freundinnen, dass uns das nicht aufgefallen ist. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass Potter zugehört hat, wenn wir Lilys Briefe vorgelesen haben", überlegte Cathleen und blickte zu James hinüber.

Dieser hatte sich etwas näher an den Kamin gesetzt und streckte seinen linken Arm vor, so als wenn er Lily eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen wolle. Diese Geste bewegte Cathleen zutiefst und sie fragte sich, ob sie hier den wahren James Potter vor sich sehen würde.

„Vielleicht kennt er sie ja doch besser, als wir immer vermutet haben", dachte sie, als ihr einfiel, was James zu Lily gesagt hatte, als die Beiden mit gezücktem Zauberstab voreinander standen.

Leise stand Cathleen auf, um James mit Lily alleine zu lassen und seine Privatsphäre nicht weiter zu stören. Ganz tief in ihrem Inneren empfand sie ein großes Mitgefühl mit James, als ihr klar wurde, warum er hier saß.

„Er vermisst Lily so sehr und würde ihr bestimmt gerne schreiben, aber er weiß, dass sieseine Briefenicht lesen würde und darum lässt er es gleich", schlussfolgerte Cathleen als sie in ihren Schlafsaal zurück schlich.

„Ob ich Lily schreiben soll, dass James vor dem Kamin sitzt und mit ihr spricht? Was mache ich mir eigentlich Gedanken um Potter. Schließlich ist er Mitschuld, dass Lily nun in Beauxbatons ist" fragte sie sich ärgerlich, als sich das Bild, wo James Lily die Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, durch ihre Gedanken zog.

Leise seufzte Cathleen, und nahm sich vor, James in den nächsten Wochen zu beobachten.

Obwohl Cathleen, von dem was sie gesehen und gehört hatte, sehr aufgewühlt war, schlief sie sehr schnell ein.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**

**sophie**

**Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und dein Lob! bousa**


	12. Des einen Freud,ist des anderen Leid

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für euch!**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Chap 12**

** Des einen Freud, ist des anderen Leid**

James erwachte an diesem Morgen schon recht früh, und das, obwohl er nur knapp drei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass eine von Lilys Freundinnen ihn beobachtet hatte, als er am Vorabend vor dem Kamin saß, nur wusste er nicht, ob es Cathleen oder Maxi war, die er auf der Treppe wahrgenommen hatte. Im Grunde war es James aber egal, da er davon ausging, dass sich die Mädchen, speziell Lilys Freundinnen, den Mund über ihn zerreißen würden.

„Sollen sie doch quatschen, wenn es ihnen Spaß macht", dachte James und sah schon die spöttischen Blicke von Cathleen und Maxi, mit denen sie ihn ansehen würden.

James seufzte leise und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine ohnehin zerstrubbelten Haare, so dass sie nun noch mehr abstanden als sonst. Leise stand er auf und begab sich ins Badezimmer, um noch vor seinen Freunden zu duschen. Während er das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper fließen ließ, kam ihm wieder sein Plan in den Sinn, den er kurz nach Lilys Abreise gefasst hatte. James wusste, dass, wenn er ihn wirklich durchziehen würde und dabei erwischt wurde, von der Schule fliegen würde, und er fragte sich, ob er dies wirklich riskieren wollte. Doch bevor James sich selbst darauf eine Antwort geben konnte, sah er Lilys Gesicht vor sich. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, und sah ihn eindringlich an, als wolle sie ihn von seinem Tun abbringen.

„Lily, versuch es wenigstens zu verstehen", flüsterte James leise und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Augen, in der Hoffnung, so Lilys intensiven Blick zu entgehen. Doch, und das war James auch völlig klar, würde ihm nicht gelingen.

„Ich denke noch mal in Ruhe darüber nach, okay", gab er schließlich nach, als er Lilys Bild nicht aus dem Kopf bekam.

James schnappte sich sein Handtuch, stieg aus der Duschkabine und trocknete sich ab.

Nachdem James sich angezogen hatte, ging er ins Zimmer zurück und stellte fest, dass seine drei Freunde immer noch friedlich in ihren Betten lagen. Er wollte sie gerade mit einem Strahl kaltem Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab wecken, als James Blick auf Sirius Wecker fiel.

„Oh Merlin, es ist erst halb sechs", stöhnte er.

„Kein Wunder das die noch schlafen" grummelte er ärgerlich vor sich hin.

Mit einem zerknirschten Blick auf seine Freunde, verließ James seinen Schlafsaal und marschierte lauter als eigentlich notwendig die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo er auf Maxi traf, die unschlüssig am Ende der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen stand.

„Guten Morgen James. Ist Remus auch schon auf?" wollte Maxi wissen und sah James schüchtern an.

„Morgen, nein er schläft noch", gab James knapp von sich.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich rauf gehe und ihn wecke?" fragte sie nun unsicher über James harsche Worte und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

James musste darüber schmunzelte und schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber seit nicht so laut, damit ihr Sirius und Peter nicht aufweckt", grinste James Maxi anzüglich an, worauf diese mit hochrotem Kopf die Treppen hoch lief.

Immer noch grinsend, durchquerte James den Gemeinschaftsraum, um zum Frühstück in die große Halle zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde ihm bewusst, dass Maxi ihn auf keinen Fall beobachtet haben konnte, und strich sie von seiner Liste.

„Dann kann es nur Cathleen gewesen sein", dachte James, und setzte sich an seinen Haustisch, wo außer ihm erst zwei Siebtklässer saßen.

Doch es war nicht James, der die Sticheleien und Neckerei ertragen musste, sondern Etienne, als er an diesem Morgen seine Zwillingsschwester Ilsabell im Kaminzimmer traf.

„Guten Morgen Brüderchen. Hast du nach dem Desaster gestern Nachmittag gut geschlafen?" wollte sie mit einem schadenfrohen Unterton in der Stimme wissen.

„Von was für einem Desaster sprichst du bitte?" spielte Etienne den Ahnungslosen.

Ilsabell Richelieu erkannte sofort, dass ihr Bruder immer noch verärgert war und konnte es nicht lassen, ihn mit seinem verpatzen Date aufzuziehen.

„Nun, ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass du anstatt mit einem Mädchen, gleich mit drei Mädchen zum Eislaufen gegangen bist" entgegnete Ilsabell und lächelte ihren Gegenüber zuckersüß an, worauf dieser ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

„Was interessiert es dich, mit wie vielen Mädchen ich ausgehe", schnappte Etienne und sah demonstrativ aus dem Fenster.

„Eigentlich interessiert es mich auch nicht, nur wenn mein Bruder wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit, den Mädchen den Spaß verdirbt…", entgegnete Ilsabell, wurde von ihrem Bruder aber barsch unterbrochen.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn Lilian ihre Freundinnen anschleppt, ohne mich zu fragen", brauste Etienne auf.

„Und warum sollte Lily dich um Erlaubnis fragen, wenn du Mauriel doch auch eingeladen hast, hm?" verlangte Ilsabell nun zu wissen und baute sich vor ihrem Bruder auf.

„Ich? Und Mauriel eingeladen? Wer hat das denn behauptet? Hat Lilian das etwa erzählt?" wollte Etienne nun wissen, und Ilsabell konnte an seinen verengten Augen sehen, wie wütend ihr Bruder in diesem Moment war.

„Nein, Lily hat mir nichts erzählt, dafür aber Mauriel. Und sie hat mir ganz genau berichtet, was Lily ihr gesagt hat. Deine Frage an Lily war: ‚ Wollt **ihr** heute das lernen nicht ausfallen lassen', oder Bruderherz?" konfrontierte Ilsabell ihn mit seinen eigenen Worten.

„Ja, aber das heißt doch nicht…!"

„Doch genau das heißt es aber Etienne. Lily meint nicht ja, wenn sie nein sagt", erklärte Ilsabell ruhig, als sie sah, wie deprimiert ihr Bruder dreinschaute.

„Sie hat aber ja gesagt, und dann kam sie trotzdem mit Mauriel und Valérie um die Ecke", stellte Etienne beleidigt klar, der den Sinn der Worte seiner Schwester nicht ganz verstanden hatte.

Das Lily ihm auf seine Frage überhaupt nicht geantwortet hatte, behielt er lieber für sich.

„Doch nur, weil du ‚ihr' statt ‚du' gesagt hast", seufzte Ilsabell, trat hinter ihren Bruder und legte ihre Arme um ihn.

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach anders machen?"

Ilsabell haucht ihm einen leichten Kuss auf den Rücken und rieb ihre Nase an seiner Schulter, so wie sie es schon als kleines Mädchen gemacht hatte, wenn sie ihn trösten und Mut machen wollte. Irgendwie, so stellte Ilsabell fest, lief es ab wie immer, wenn ihr Bruder sich für ein Mädchen interessierte, was zwar erst drei mal vorgekommen war, doch sein Vorgehen war immer gleich.

„Nur bei Lily scheint es nicht zu funktionieren", stellte Ilsabell überflüssigerweise fest.

Die Geschwister standen noch eine Weile so da, bis sich Etiennes Magen lautstark zu Wort meldete und nach einem Frühstück verlangte.

„Du bist unverbesserlich Etienne Richelieu", rief Ilsabell lachend aus und knuffte ihren Bruder in die Seite.

„Weißt du Bell, ich möchte doch nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit Lilian verbringen. Und nicht nur in der Bibliothek, oder beim Essen, wo ständig irgendjemand um einen herum ist ", seufzte Etienne leise und sah seine Schwester bedrückt an.

„Och, weißt du, so schlecht bekommt dir der Aufenthalt in der Bibliothek nun auch wieder nicht. Ich habe dich in den letzten Jahren noch nie so oft dort gesehen, bis Lily gekommen ist. Unsere Eltern werden sich freuen, wenn sie hören, wie dramatisch sich deinen Schulnoten zum positiven verändert haben", gluckste Ilsabell und grinste Etienne dabei schelmisch an.

„Warum erzähle ich dir das bloß? Wo ich doch eh weiß, dass du dich nur über mich witzig machst", rief Etienne und packte seine Schwester am Arm, worauf diese zu quicken anfing.

„Lass mich bloß los, oder ich…oder ich hole meinen großen Bruder", protestierte Ilsabell und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen, da Etienne sie blitzschnell mit einem Kitzelfluch belegt hatte.

„Ach nee, du hast einen großen Bruder? Dann sage mir seinen Namen", verlangte Etienne nun seinerseits.

„Darauf kannst du lange warten Kleiner", brachte Ilsabell unter Lachtränen hervor.

„Wie du willst. Ich gehe jetzt frühstücken. Wir sehen uns im Unterricht", grinste Etienne diabolisch, und schickte sich an, dass Kaminzimmer zu verlassen.

„Etienne bitte, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so hier lassen", kicherte Ilsabell und machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Wenn ich will kann ich das schon. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein", meinte Etienne gnädig und nahm den Kitzelfluch von seiner Schwester.

Ilsabell jappste nach Luft, wischte sich die Tränen von ihrer Wange und sah ihren Bruder eindringlich an.

„Wie soll ich mich Lilian nun gegenüber verhalten?" fragte Etienne unsicher.

„Sei einfach du selbst und versuche deine Emotionen in Lilys Gegenwart zu zügeln, okay?" antwortete Ilsabell und strich ihrem Bruder über die Wange.

„Werde ich, und danke Bell", versprach dieser und zusammen gingen sie hinunter in den Speisesaal, wo sich Etienne gleich nach Lily umsah, als Valérie und Cécile hinter ihm den Speisesaal betraten.

„Sie muss bestimm wegen Rivet zu Madame Maxime kommen. Warum muss sie aber auch immer so dickköpfig und vorlaut sein?" redete Valérie leise auf Cécile ein.

„Wenn es wirklich wegen Rivet wäre, weshalb hat sie auch nach Mauriel geschickt? Ich glaube nicht, dass es deswegen ist", antwortete Cécile und nickte Ilsabell im Vorbeigehen zu.

Fragend sah Etienne seine Schwester an, die daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte. Etienne hätte zu gerne bei Valérie oder Cécile nachgefragt, doch ein eindringlicher Blick seiner Schwester sagte ihm, dass dies im Moment keine so gute Idee wäre. Während Ilsabell gut gelaunt mit ihren Freundinnen plauderte, goss sich Etienne tief in Gedanken Kaffee ein und nahm einen großen Schluck der dampfenden Brühe.

„Igitt, was ist das denn?" rief er entsetzt und kippte seine Tasse versehentlich um.

„Hey, pass doch auf. Du solltest besser hinsehen Etienne, dass ist Tee und kein Kaffee", schimpfte Ilsabell und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie den kleinen Zettel unter der Kanne entdeckte.

„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?" erboste sich Etienne, wobei er seine Schwester zornig anfunkelte.

„Lies das mal, Brüderchen", gluckste Ilsabell und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Guillaume, der still in sich hinein grinste.

_Guten Morgen Etienne,_

_ich glaube meine Kanne hat ein Loch. Der Kaffee war so schnell alle, dass ich mir erlaubt habe, deinen zu trinken. Du hattest doch nichts dagegen, oder? Vielen Dank für dein Verständnis._

_Lily_

Etienne las sich die kurze Notiz dreimal durch, bis er realisierte, dass Lily ihm einen üblen Streich gespielt hatte. Es gab für Etienne Richelieu nichts schlimmeres als Tee zum Frühstück, und das wusste sogar Lily. Und doch hatte sie ihm einfach Tee in seine Kanne gekippt. Etienne holte tief Luft und man sah ihm an, dass er kurz vorm explodieren stand, als Guillaume sich das Lachen nicht länger verkneifen konnte.

„Das ist nicht witzig. Und du willst mein bester Freund sein. Gib es zu, du hast davon gewusst und vergessen es mir zu sagen, richtig?" brüllte Etienne, der sich mehr über seinen besten Freund und seine Schwester, die Beide schon fast vor lachen am Boden lagen aufregte, als über Lily.

Doch nicht nur Ilsabell und Guillaume konnten einen Lachanfall nicht länger unterdrücken, auch die anderen Schüler amüsierten sich königlich über Lilys kleinen Streich.

„Nein, gewusst habe ich es nicht. Aber du musst zugeben, sie ist sehr mutig. Ich kenne niemanden die sich das getraut hätte", gluckste Guillaume unter Lachtränen.

„Hahahaha, sehr witzig. Aber was du sagst ist schon richtig, außer meiner Schwester würde sich niemand so etwas trauen", stimmte Etienne zu und verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

„Schade, dass Lily ihren Erfolg nicht genießen kann", bedauerte Ilsabell ehrlich, was ihr einen tödlichen Blick von Etienne einbrachte.

„Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Es ist doch nichts passiert, außer das du nun keinen Kaffee mehr hast", gigelte Ilsabell und hielt vorsorglich ihre Kanne fest, da sie den Blick ihres Bruders gefolgt war.

„Du wirst mir doch wohl eine Tasse abgeben?"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber wenn du mich **so** lieb darum bittest", erbarmte sich Ilsabell und reichte Etienne ihre Kanne, wo dann auch wirklich Kaffee drin war, und er nahm sich ganz fest vor, Lily keinen Vorwurf zu machen.

Cécile und Valérie kicherten noch immer, und hörten nicht mal damit auf, als Etienne sie ansah. Cécile nickte ihm sogar noch grinsend zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie sich wieder Valérie zuwandte.

„Du weißt schon, dass das gemein war, oder?"

„Und wenn schon. Er wird noch lernen, dass ein so berühmter Namen auf Dauer nicht vor Streichen schützen kann", antwortete Cécile grinsend.

„Aha! Hat Lily das gesagt?" wollte Valérie wissen.

„Nein, das sage ich. Was meinst du, sind die beiden noch immer bei Madame Maxime?" kam Cécile wieder auf ihre Freundinnen zu sprechen.

„Das werden wir in ein paar Minuten sehen, sobald wir im Klassenzimmer sind", entgegnete Valérie und stand auf.

„Lass uns gehen. Vielleicht sind Mauriel und Lily schon dort", scheuchte sie Cécile hoch und zog sie mit sich aus den Speisesaal.

Lily und Mauriel waren noch nicht dort, und hörten sich stattdessen an, was die Schulleiterin ihnen zu sagen hatte.

„Einige unserer Professoren haben mir berichtet, dass sie ihren Unterricht nicht ernst nehmen würden, und sich anderwärtig beschäftigen. Besonders sie Mademoiselle Evans, würden ihre Mitschüler ablenken."

„Das stimmt so nicht ganz Madam. Ich verfolge den Unterricht sehr wohl, und erledige alle Aufgabe, wie die anderen aus meiner Klasse auch. Ich gebe zu, dass, wenn ich damit fertig bin, ich mich mit anderen Aufgaben beschäftige, aber das ich damit meine Mitschüler ablenke oder störe, sehe ich nicht so", verteidigte sich Lily.

„Und womit beschäftigen sie sich, wenn sie mit den ihnen gestellten Aufgaben fertig sind?" fragte die Schulleiterin ruhig.

Lily ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und bemühte sich ruhig und sachlich zu bleiben.

„Ich arbeite dann den Unterrichtsstoff aus Hogwarts ab, Madam."

„Soso, den Unterrichtsstoff aus Hogwarts? Mit anderen Worten, sie sind hier im Unterricht nicht ausgelastet", stellte Madame Maxime mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sachlich fest.

„Na ja, nicht wirklich. Wir hatten das meiste schon in Hogwarts", räumte Lily ein, und fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute unwohler.

„Nun gut, wenn dem so ist, darf ich ihnen mitteilen, dass die Professoren und ich übereingekommen sind, dass sie Beide von morgen an am Unterricht des siebten Jahrgangs teilnehmen werden, wo ihnen dann hoffentlich nicht mehr langweilig sein wird. Natürlich nur, wenn sie damit einverstanden sind. Ich erwarte ihre Antwort heute nach dem Mittagessen", teilte die Schulleiterin den Mädchen mit.

Mauriel warf Lily einen panischen Blick zu, während diese, die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht ansah.

„Dürfen wir jetzt gehen?" brachte Lily mühsam hervor und musste sich stark zusammen nehmen, um nicht eine trotzige Antwort darauf zu geben.

Nachdem Madame Maxime ihnen eindringlich versicherte, dass sie dies nicht als Strafe, sondern eher als Herausforderung ansehen sollten, entließ sie Mauriel und Lily und die Beiden beeilten sich, dass Büro umgehend zu verlassen.

„Das haben wir doch nur diesem ollen Rivet zu verdanken", polterte Lily vor der Tür los und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

„Dieser verkalkte engstirnige Gnom, ist doch nur zu unflexible und darum wollte er mich loswerden", schimpfte Lily weiter, die in diesem Augenblick ihren ganzen aufgestauten Emotionen freien Lauf ließ, und zog Mauriel mit sich die Stufen hinunter.

„Lily, dass werde ich nie schaffen. Ich bin nicht so gut wie du, und du weißt das mir das lernen auch nicht so leicht wie dir fällt", jammerte Mauriel und war den Tränen nahe.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen Mauriel, ich werde dir schon helfen. Immerhin bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Und es tut mir ehrlich leid", sagte Lily und nahm Mauriel in den Arm.

„Bis du sicher, dass ich auch nur den Hauch einer Chance habe?" wollte Mauriel ängstlich wissen.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, ehrlich. Wir packen das, und jetzt erst recht", munterte Lily ihre Freundin auf, und ging mit ihr direkt zum VgddK Klassenraum.

„Wir haben noch Zaubertränke, Lily."

„Ich weiß, aber auf Rivet habe ich heute keine Lust mehr. Außerdem ist der Unterricht eh in zwanzig Minuten zu ende", grummelte Lily und schwänzte das erste Mal in ihrem Leben freiwillig den Unterricht.

Die beiden Mädchen gingen leise zum Klassenzimmer und stellten überrascht fest, dass die Tür offen stand.

„Was für ein Glück wir doch heute Morgen haben", meinte Lily sarkastisch und schmiss ihre Tasche auf den Tisch, als Mauriel sie vorsichtig am Ärmel zupfte und nach vorne deutete, wo ihr Professor stand.

„Guten Morgen. Wie ich sehe, hat man es ihnen schon gesagt", stellte Geoffrey Attenborough überflüssigerweise fest.

„Sieht so aus, ja", blaffte Lily, und Mauriel wunderte sich sehr, dass die sonst so ruhige und beherrschte Lily Evans einen Lehrer so eine Antwort gab.

„Ich habe dagegen gestimmt, Mademoiselle Lilian. Sie haben also keinen Grund, ihre Wut an mir auszulassen", meinte Attenborough gelassen.

„Sie sind aber gerade da", antwortete Lily knapp und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Ist ein Argument, hilft ihnen aber auch nicht weiter. Fakt ist nun einmal, dass sie die Klasse wechseln müssen, wenn sie nicht noch öfter mit einem meiner Kollegen aneinander geraten wollen. Mögen sie Wahrsagen?" wechselte der Professor geschickt das Thema, worauf Lily ihn skeptisch ansah.

„Worauf wollen sie hinaus, Sir?" stellte Lily eine Gegenfrage.

„Nun, ich habe durchgesetzt, dass sie zumindest in meinem Unterricht mit ihrer jetzigen Klasse zusammen bleiben dürfen, wenn sie das möchten. Dafür haben sie dann allerdings kein Wahrsagen, da sich der Unterricht überschneiden würde. Das ist kein Weltuntergang, ehrlich nicht. Sie beide schaffen das, da bin ich mir ganz sicher", munterte Attenborough die Beiden auf und zwinkerte den Mädchen vergnügt zu.

„Sie haben mit Dumbledore gesprochen, stimmst?" wollte Lily aus heiterem Himmel wissen, wobei sich ihre Stirn in Falten legte.

„Wie kommen sie denn darauf?" hakte der Ältere verblüfft nach.

„Man beantwortet keine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage, Sir. Hat Professor Dumbledore dem Jahrgangswechsel schon zugestimmt?" fragte Lily scharf.

„Nicht direkt. Er sagte, er überlasse ihnen die Entscheidung", gab der Professor nach kurzem Zögern nach, worauf Lily und Mauriel einen kurzen Blick miteinander wechselten.

„Auf Wahrsagen kann ich gut verzichten" erklärten sie einstimmig, da sie dieses Fach längst abgewählt hatten.

„Das heißt, sie bleiben ihren Mitschülern erhalten?" hakte Attenborough nach, worauf Mauriel und Lily zustimmend nickten.

„Warum tun sie das, Sir?" fragte Mauriel ihren Professor, da sie sich sein verhalten nicht erklären konnte.

„Wir Engländer müssen doch zusammenhalten, oder?" zwinkerte dieser und stellte die Tische und Stühle mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs an die Wand, als der Rest der Klasse den Raum betrat.

Professor Attenborough erläuterte seinen Schülern, dass sie sich in den nächsten beiden Stunden duellieren sollten, wobei einer aus dem Team seinen Partner angreifen musste, während der andere ein Schutzschild zu seiner Verteidigung herauf beschwören sollte. Der Professor teilte die Schüler diesmal selber in Zweiergruppen ein.

Während der Professor dies machte, erzählten Mauriel und Lily ihren Freundinnen, warum sie zur Schulleiterin gerufen wurden.

„Ihr müsst in die siebte Klasse? Mon Dieu, das wird nicht einfach werden. Das heißt dann ja, dass wir uns kaum noch sehen werden", brachte Cécile geschockt hervor und konnte es kaum glauben.

„Lily, ich habe dir gleich gesagt, du sollst Rivet nicht so verärgern. Das sie dich aber so hart dafür bestrafen, hätte ich nun wirklich nicht angenommen. Und nicht nur dich, Mauriel wird gleich mit bestraft", seufzte Valérie und blickte die Freundinnen mitfühlend an.

„Wir werden auch weiter zusammen VgddK haben, und beim Essen und nach dem Unterricht sehen wir uns ja auch", meinte Lily darauf nur.

„Mademoiselle Lilian, wenn sie denn auch so weit sind, können wir ja anfangen", rief Attenborough die Plappermäuler zur Ordnung.

Nach dieser Ermahnung verhielten sich Lily und Mauriel für den Rest des Unterrichts ruhig.

Die Stimmung zwischen den vier Mädchen war etwas bedrückt, als sie gemeinsam nach dem Unterricht ins Kaminzimmer gingen, da sie nun eine Freistunde hatten. Lily und Mauriel hatten keine Lust weiter darüber zu reden, und nutzen die Unterrichtsfreie Zeit, um einen Brief an ihre Freunde in Hogwarts zu schreiben, als Etienne überraschend im Kaminzimmer auftauchte und sich neben Lily setzte. Die Beiden unterhielten sich sehr leise, so dass die drei anderen nicht verstehen konnten, worum es in dem Gespräch ging. Nachdem Etienne gegangen war, schrieb Lily ihren Brief an Cathleen zu ende, bevor sie wieder zum Unterricht mussten.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was unsere Freunde jetzt machen", raunte Mauriel Lily leise zu.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich auch", antwortete Lily ebenso leise.

Hätte Lily gewusst, was Lara in diesem Moment mit Sirius anstellte, hätte sie höchstwahrscheinlich einen Lachanfall bekommen.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", wisperte Sirius Lara leise ins Ohr und schob sie ohne, dass ihre Klassenkameraden es mitbekamen in das nächste leere Klassenzimmer hinein.

„Sag mal spinnst du mich so zu erschrecken", schimpfte Lara aufgebracht.

„Sorry, hatte nicht vor dich zu erschrecken" entschuldigte sie Sirius.

„Schon gut. Worüber möchtest du mit mir reden, was nicht bis nach dem Unterricht warten kann?"

„Was hat Lily auf deinen Brief geantwortet?" platze es auch sogleich neugierig aus Sirius heraus.

„Ist das alles, was du wissen willst?" hakte Lara überrascht nach, und musste über Sirius Gesichtsausdruck dann doch lachen.

„Nun sag schon, was hat sie dir geantwortet? Oder hat sie noch nicht zurück geschrieben?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig nach.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir überhaupt darauf geantwortet hätte", entgegnete Lara nachdenklich.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Was meinst du damit, ob Lily dir geantwortet hätte? Du musst doch wissen, ob sie zurück geschrieben hat oder nicht."

„Ja, wenn ich Lily einen Brief geschrieben hätte, dann wüsste ich auch natürlich, ob sie mir schon geantwortet hätte. Das ist wohl wahr", antwortete Lara und musste sich schwer zurück halten, um nicht zu lachen.

„Heißt das…soll das heißen, du hast Lily nicht geschrieben?" krächzte Sirius und Lara stellte fest, wie enttäuscht er darüber war.

„Nein, ich habe Lily nicht geschrieben, dafür meiner Cousine und die hat mir auch schon geantwortet", grinste Lara Sirius frech an und freute sich, über sein verdattertes Gesicht.

„Musste das jetzt sein?" brummte Sirius und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Strafe muss sein", lachte Lara und zwinkerte ihrem Gegenüber schelmisch zu.

„Pfff! Und, würdest du nun vielleicht die Güte haben, und mir sagen, was Cécile geantwortet hat."

„Klar, erzähle ich es dir. Habe mich schon gewundert, dass du nicht viel früher nachgefragt hast", flötete Lara und erzählte Sirius zuerst, warum sie Cécile und nicht Lily geschrieben hatte. Sie berichtete Sirius von ihrem Plan und wie ihre Cousine diesen Plan umgesetzt hat.

„Was hat Lily denn nun gesagt, als sie erfahren hat, dass James nicht mit den ganzen Mädchen ins Bett gegangen ist?" fragte Sirius ungeduldig dazwischen.

„Na ja, zuerst hatte Lily dich in Verdacht, als Cécile ihr mitgeteilt hat, das ich wohl kaum zum schlafen kommen würde, weil ich Mädchen, denen man das Herz gebrochen hat, trösten musste", plapperte Lara munter weiter und spannte Sirius damit noch mehr auf die Folter.

„Wieso denn mich? Warum denken immer alle, dass ich an allem Schuld bin", empörte sich Sirius tief beleidigt

„Beruhig dich wieder. Cécile hat es dann ja richtig gestellt, und sie meinte, dass Lily es nicht wirklich geglaubt hat, dass James so tugendhaft geworden sein soll", kicherte Lara.

„Und glaubt sie es jetzt?" wollte Sirius wissen.

„Schwer zu sagen. Lily und Cécile haben nicht mehr darüber gesprochen", entgegnete Lara und stand auf.

„Der Unterricht fängt an. Lass uns gehen, du weißt wie Slughorn reagiert, wenn wir zu spät kommen", erinnerte Lara Sirius, der auf eine andere Reaktion von Lily gehofft hatte.

Die Beiden beeilten sich in die Kerker zu kommen, wo sie gerade noch pünktlich eintrafen, bevor Slughorn die Tür schloss.

„Mensch Padfood, wo warst du denn so lange?" wollte James wissen, als Sirius sich neben ihn setzte.

„Musste noch was klären", war die knappe Antwort.

„Mach dir nichts draus Alter, du findest eine andere", tröstete James seinen besten Freund, da er davon ausging, dass Sirius Verabredung nicht zustande gekommen war.

„Wovon redest du, Prongs? Ich wollte kein Date klar machen, falls du das meinst", flüsterte Sirius James zu, da Slughorn gerade zu ihnen herüber sah.

„Nicht, und warum bist du dann so schlecht drauf?" verlangte James zu wissen.

„Das sagt gerade der Richtige! Wer von uns Beiden wohl schon seit Wochen schlecht drauf ist, hm?" dachte Sirius und musterte James von der Seite.

„Hatte eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit unserer neuen Vertrauensschülerin", log Sirius, da er seinem besten Freund nicht sagen wollte, worum es in dem Gespräch eigentlich ging.

„Aha! Dann hast du heute Abend also nichts vor?"

„Bis jetzt noch nicht. Woran hast du gedacht?"

„Wir sollten Rosmeta mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten, was meinst du?" unterbreitet James Sirius seinen Vorschlag, worauf dieser James einen undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf.

„Ich bin dabei", antwortete Sirius und freute sich, dass James wieder Regeln brechen wollte, was in den letzten Tagen und Wochen ja noch nicht oft vorgekommen ist.

„Frag Moony und Pete ob sie auch mitkommen wollen", flüsterte James Sirius noch zu, bevor er die klein geschnittene Drachenhaut in seinen Kessel gab.

Sirius beugte sich zu Remus vor und sagte ihm, was James für den Abend geplant hatten, worauf dieser ein ungläubiges Gesicht machte. Obwohl in ein paar Tagen wieder Vollmond war, und Remus nicht wirklich nach weg gehen zumute ist, da er jetzt schon fühlte, dass diese Verwandlung sehr schmerzlich für ihn werden würde, stimmte er doch freudig zu. Nur Peter wusste noch nicht, ob er mitgehen wollte, was Sirius und James mit einem Augenrollen kommentierten. Es war das erste Mal nach langer Zeit, dass Sirius und James wieder im Unterricht mit Späße und kleinen Streichen auffielen.

Sehnsüchtig warteten Sirius und James auf das Ende des Unterrichts, und waren von daher auch die ersten, die das Klassenzimmer verließen. Fröhlich schwatzend begaben sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal, wo Remus sich erst mal auf sein Bett legte und kurz darauf einschlief. Sirius und James besprachen in der Zwischenzeit, wann sie losgehen wollte.

„Was machst du da eigentlich Pad?" wandte James sich an Sirius, der gerade einige Blätter aus seiner Tasche kramte und sie magisch verkleinerte.

„Muss noch schnell was erledigen. Soll ich dir was aus der Küche mitbringen?" fragte er James und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht, als er sah, das sein Freund ihn forschend anschaute.

„Und was hast du noch zu erledigen? Oder willst du mir nun weismachen, dass du mit den vielen Blättern in die Küche zum lernen gehst."

„Ähm, nicht direkt. Erst erledige ich das hier", dabei klopfte Sirius auf die Tasche in denen er die Blätter gesteckt hatte.

„Und dann hole ich uns aus der Küche was zu essen. Irgendeinen besonderen Wunsch, Prongs?"

„Ja, habe ich. Verrate mir doch einfach, was du in den zwei bis drei Stunden täglich immer machst, wo keiner weiß wo du bist", antwortete James und sah Sirius dabei direkt ins Gesicht.

„Glaub mir Prongs, dass willst du gar nicht wissen", sagte Sirius geheimnisvoll und verließ mit einem Grinsen den Schlafsaal, bevor sein Freund überhaupt den Hauch einer Chance hatte, darauf zu reagieren.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das nicht wissen will", protestierte James und blickte auf die nun geschlossene Schlafsaaltür.

„Was willst du nicht wissen?" fragte Remus verschlafen, der eben wach geworden war.

„Pad verbirgt etwas vor uns, Moony. Oder hat er dir erzählt, wo er immer hin geht und was er in der Zeit treibt?"

„Nee, mir hat er auch nichts gesagt und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich auch keinen blassen Schimmer, wo er sein könnte, da ich ihn dann auch nie auf der Karte sehen kann", informierte Remus.

„Das kriege ich aber noch raus. Verlass dich drauf", antwortete James entschlossen und Remus konnte an seinen Augen sehen, dass er auch schon einen Plan hatte, wie er dies anstellen wollte. Doch so einfach, wie James es sich vorstellte, würde es Sirius ihm dann doch nicht machen.

„Kommst du mit zum essen, oder willst du dich noch ausruhen, Moony?" fragte James und blickte Remus besorgt an.

„Ich komme mit, schließlich wollen wir ja später noch los ziehen, oder habt ihr es euch anderes überlegt?"

„Natürlich nicht, wie kommst du denn darauf, es sei denn, es wird für dich zu anstrengend", lenkte James ein.

„Im Moment geht es noch. Lass uns lieber runter gehen, sonst lässt Pad uns nichts mehr übrig", grinste Remus und zog James auf die Beine.

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	13. Vorschriften und Regelverstöße

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Ganz liebe Grüße und ein großes Dankeschön an DiamondofOcean für ihre Mühe und tolle Unterstützung : dich dafür knuddeln tun:**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 13**

** Vorschriften und Regelverstösse**

Nach diesem Hogsmeadbesuch war scheinbar alles so wie früher. James und Sirius spielten wieder Streiche unter denen die Slytherins insbesondere Severus Snape wohl am meisten zu leiden hatten. Die Beiden heiterten den Unterricht, wie sie es nannten, durch ihre berühmten Späße auf, wobei Sirius aber nie vergaß auch weiterhin für Lily mitzuschreiben. Nur wenigen fiel dabei auf, dass es eben doch nicht mehr so wie früher war. James lachte zwar wieder und war im Begriff mit Sirius einen neuen Regelbruchrekord aufzustellen, aber seine Augen leuchteten nicht mehr so wie sonst. Sie blieben, selbst wenn James lachte, ausdruckslos und verbargen somit seine wahren Gefühle vor den anderen. Auf der einen Seite war Sirius glücklich, dass sein bester Freund wieder der Alte war, aber auf der anderen Seite war ihm durchaus klar, dass dies nicht so ganz stimmte, denn während James Sirius sonst mindestens dreimal am Tag mit irgendetwas über Lily nervte, erwähnte er ihren Namen immer noch nicht. Sirius beließ es einfach dabei, und auf Remus fragenden Blick schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„Prongs wird schon von alleine ankommen, wenn er darüber reden will. Ich hoffe nur, dass er bis dahin nichts machen wird, was ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte", sagte Sirius mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Remus, der mit ihm auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß.

„An was denkst du dabei?", hakte Remus vorsichtig nach und musterte Sirius von der Seite.

James war zwar auch sein bester Freund, und er kannte ihn schon genauso lange wie Sirius, trotzdem verstanden sich James und Sirius auch ohne Worte, und manchmal genügte nur ein Blick, um zu wissen, was der andere fühlte oder dachte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ehrlich Moony. Soviel steht aber fest, Prongs hat schon was geplant", seufzte Sirius und man merkte ihm an, dass er dabei an nichts Gutes dachte.

„Wo ist Prongs überhaupt?", fragte Sirius in die entstandene Stille hinein, als Lara neben ihm auftauchte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das letzte Mal habe ich James beim Mittagessen gesehen", antwortete Lara, die mittlerweile mitbekommen hatte, dass James von seinen Freunden ‚Prongs' genannt wurde.

Remus sah Sirius daraufhin fragend an, worauf dieser ihm andeutete, dass er es später erklären würde.

„Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtest Lara?" fragte Remus höflich.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du mit mir zur Versammlungen gehst", entgegnete Lara, worauf Remus sie ungläubig ansah.

„Ist die etwa schon heute?"

„Ja, genauer gesagt fängt sie in zehn Minuten an", antwortete Lara lächelnd.

„Na, dann lass uns lieber mal losgehen, damit unsere reizende Schulsprecherin nicht wieder ausrastet, weil jemand zu spät kommt", grinste Remus und stand auf.

Remus und Lara verabschiedeten sich noch von Sirius und beeilten sich schließlich in den Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum zu kommen.

„Na toll, und was mache ich jetzt?", seufzte Sirius und packte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs seine Schulsachen, die gleichmäßig verteilt auf dem Tisch lagen, in seine Tasche.

Sirius lief noch mal in seinen Schlafsaal, holte noch die Notizen vom Vortag und marschierte anschließend in die Bibliothek, um einen weiteren Brief an Lily zu schreiben. Mittlerweile hatte sich Madame Pince an Sirius regelmäßige Anwesenheit gewöhnt und blickte ihn nicht mehr argwöhnisch an, wenn er die Bibliothek betrat. Sirius nickte ihr charmant lächelnd zu und beeilte sich, in den hinteren Teil zu kommen, damit ihn die Anwesenden nicht sahen. Immerhin hatte er ja so was wie einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Wie immer, wenn Sirius hier war, wollte er sich an den hintersten Tisch setzen, als er sah, dass dieser schon belegt war. Ben saß dort und las einen Brief, so sah es für Sirius zumindest aus, wobei immer mal wieder ein amüsiertes Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte. Unschlüssig, ob er sich nun an den Nachbartisch setzen sollte, stand Sirius da und beobachtete Ben, als er seinen Namen hörte. Neugierig wie Sirius nun mal ist ging er langsam auf den Tisch zu und musterte Ben dabei skeptisch.

„Du kannst dich ruhig hinsetzen, Sirius", sprach Ben diesen freundlich an und zeigte auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

Wenn sich Sirius über Bens Verhalten wunderte, so zeigte er dies nicht.

„Probleme?", wollte Sirius wissen und deutete auf den Brief in Bens Hand.

„Nicht wirklich, nur wenn man bis über beide Ohren in den Prüfungsvorbereitungen steckt und mit einer Schwester ins St. Mungos zur Kontrolluntersuchung muss, dann kann es ein wenig problematisch und stressig werden", seufzte Ben und blickte Sirius nun direkt an.

„Du hast doch nur eine Schwester", platze es aus Sirius heraus, worauf Ben amüsiert auflachte.

„Bis letztes Jahr war dem auch so! Nun habe ich halt zwei, und was für welche", gluckste Ben und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, als er an die Beiden dachte.

„Ähm, ich dachte, deine Eltern seien vor vier Jahren gestorben? Wie kannst du dann seit einem Jahr noch eine Schwester dazubekommen haben?", fragte Sirius sichtlich verwirrt.

„Was du da sagst stimmt schon, aber meine Tante hat Lily nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern ebenfalls adoptiert", erklärte Ben, worauf Sirius der Mund aufklappte.

Ungläubig und mit großen Augen saß Sirius auf seinem Stuhl und hatte Mühe, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass Lily nun so was wie deine Schwester ist?", hakte Sirius verdattert nach.

„Ich bezeichne Lily nicht nur als diese, sie ist es auch rein rechtlich gesehen. Hast du ein Problem damit?" verlangte Ben zu wissen.

So langsam ging Sirius ein Licht auf. Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie oft und vertraut er Ben und Lily zusammen gesehen hat und hatte bis jetzt immer geglaubt, dass da mehr sein musste, so wie die Beiden miteinander umgingen. Nur hatte er dabei nicht an ein Bruder - Schwester-Verhältnis gedacht.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich war nur etwas… überrascht, das ist alles", meinte Sirius verlegend grinsend.

„Verstehe, hat sich wohl noch nicht herumgesprochen, hm? Du dachtest wohl auch, dass Lily und ich was miteinander haben. Gib es ruhig zu, dein Gesicht spricht Bände."

Völlig überrumpelt über Bens direkte Worte überlegte Sirius, ob er Ben die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder lieber nicht.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich das schon öfters gefragt habe, ja. Wer weiß denn noch, dass Lily deine Schwester ist? Ich meine, das ist das Neuste, was ich höre und eigentlich bekomme ich sehr viel mit", grinste Sirius Ben an, aber es war kein überhebliches oder gar arrogantes Grinsen, eher ein verschmitztes.

„Nicht sehr viele. Lily und ich sind übereingekommen, dass es niemanden was angeht. Sie hat in dieser Zeit sehr gelitten und spricht nicht gerne darüber. Ich möchte auch, dass das so bleibt, okay?", sagte Ben und sah Sirius dabei durchdringend dabei an.

„Kein Problem, aber warum hast du es mir erzählt?", wollte Sirius nun wissen.

„Weil Lily dir vertraut", erwiderte Ben knapp und beobachtete die Reaktion seiner Worte.

Sirius klappte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten der Unterkiefer auf und er war erst mal sprachlos, was bei einem Sirius Black schon was heißen sollte.

„Der Witz war gut, ehrlich", antwortete Sirius, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Kein Witz, das hat Lily wörtlich gesagt. Zu ihrem VgddK Professor, um genau zu sein. Hier steht es, darfst es ruhig lesen", meinte Ben gelassen und hielt Sirius Lilys Brief hin.

Immer noch verdattert und skeptisch nahm Sirius den Brief und las ihn sich durch, wobei seine Augen immer größer wurden.

„Lily ist zwar sehr temperamentvoll, stur und dickköpfig, aber sie kann gut von böse voneinander unterscheiden."

Sirius konnte kaum glauben, was in dem Brief stand, und er fragte sich, ob dies wirklich ein Brief von _der_ Lily Evans ist oder eine Fälschung. Ihm fiel ein, wie oft Lily ihn und James angeschrieen, angefaucht und sogar verhext hat, nur weil sie ein paar kleine Streiche gespielt haben. Bei diesen Erinnerungen musste Sirius unweigerlich lachen. Er konnte Lily nie wirklich leiden, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass sie James immer so kalt abservierte und sich für ihren Erzfeind Snape so einsetzte. Und bis jetzt dachte Sirius, dass genau diese Lily ihn hasste, aber wenn er dem Brief und Bens Worten glaubte, dann war dem wohl nicht so.

„Frag ruhig", sagte Ben in die Stille hinein, und holte Sirius somit wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Woher weißt du das…? Egal. Das ist aber nicht der wirklich Grund, warum du gerade mir das erzählst, habe ich Recht? Und ich möchte auch nicht in deiner Haut stecken, wenn Lily herausfindet, dass du es mir erzählst hast."

„Ich auch nicht, aber sie wollte es dir sowieso sagen. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich dir das erzählt habe. Wie du dir denken kannst, weiß Lily das du ihr immer die Briefe schickst, nur fehlt der Stoff aus Arithmantik und den braucht sie nun ganz dringend, da sie ab sofort in die siebte Klasse soll. Was sie auch dir zu verdanken hat. Nur denkt Lily, wenn sie dich persönlich darum bittet, dass du ihr dann gar nicht mehr schreiben wirst ", seufzte Ben und fasste das Ganze ein wenig zusammen.

„Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?"

„Lily ist der Meinung, da du deine Schrift verändert hast, willst du nicht, dass sie erfährt, dass du dahinter steckst. Darum will sie dich auch nicht persönlich fragen, ob du den fehlenden Stoff auch besorgen würdest. Du hast kein Arithmantik, oder? Wie dem auch sei, ich hätte kein Problem damit, McGonagall danach zu fragen, aber ich habe nicht die Zeit, alles zu kopieren und nachzuschlagen, verstehst du? Nun meine Frage, würdest du das auch noch auf dich nehmen, oder wird dir das zu viel?" fragte Ben nun direkt und sah Sirius bittend an.

„Remus hat Arithmantik, ist also keine große Sache für mich, an den Stoff zukommen. Weiß Lily, dass du mir das alles erzählst?"

„Merlin bewahre, sie hat keinen blassen Schimmer davon und eigentlich muss sie davon auch noch nichts wissen oder wie siehst du das? Aber das ist nicht deine eigentliche Frage, richtig?"

Ben überraschte Sirius schon wieder mit seiner direkten Art und Offenheit und nach kurzem Überlegen, entschloss er sich, Ben zu fragen.

„Hat Lily eigentlich mal etwas über James gesagt oder nach ihm gefragt?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Nein, ehrlich nicht. Sie erwähnt James mit keiner Silbe oder fragt irgendetwas was ihn betrifft", antwortete Ben ehrlich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„James redet auch nicht über sie, kein einziges Wort. Sieht so aus, als wären sie sich wenigstens in diesem Punkt mal einig", seufzte Sirius und Ben konnte ehrliches bedauern in seiner Stimme hören.

„Du kennst James besser als ich und wirst wissen, wie du damit umzugehen hast. Ich für meinen Teil lasse Lily mit James in Ruhe. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ihre Freundinnen dies auch so handhaben. Warum bist du eigentlich in die Bibliothek gekommen?", wechselte Ben das Thema.

„Um Lilys Brief zu schreiben", lachte Sirius und holte seine Unterlagen aus der Tasche.

„Ich werde ihr auch den Stoff für Arithmantik schicken. Allerdings hat sie dann einiges nachzuholen", versprach Sirius Ben und fing an, alles für Lily zu kopieren.

Ben bedankte sich noch bei Sirius, bevor er zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum ging und bat ihn, mit niemanden über das Gesprochen zu reden, was Sirius auch versprach. Nachdem Ben gegangen war, seufzte Sirius laut auf und verbannte diese Neuigkeiten erst mal aus seinem Kopf. Er wollte in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, und die Bibliothek so fand Sirius, war nicht der geeignete Ort dafür. Schnell suchte er die Unterlagen für Lily zusammen, zauberte die Bücher, die er brauchte klein, steckte sie in seine Taschen und ging anschließend in den kleinen Raum im fünften Stock, den er durch Zufall, als er sich wieder mal vor Filch verstecken musste, entdeckt hatte. Bis jetzt hatte Sirius noch niemandem von diesem Raum erzählt, auch seinen besten Freunden nicht, und das sollte auch vorerst so bleiben.

Nachdenklich lief Sirius durch die Gänge in den fünften Stock hinauf, als sich Maxi ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Hallo, Sirius. Hast du zufällig Remus gesehen? Ich kann ihn einfach nicht finden", sprach sie Sirius an, der daraufhin erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Oh hey. Remus ist bei dieser Vertrauensschülerversammlung", antwortete Sirius etwas abwesend, wie Maxi fand.

„Stimmt, er hat davon gesprochen. Sie reden bestimmt über den Valentinsball. Da fällt mir gerade etwas ein. Danke, Sirius", rief Maxi und rannte auch schon um die nächste Ecke.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Sirius ihr nach und eilte anschließend in den fünften Stock, wo er sich kurz nach allen Seiten umsah, bevor er die Tür des kleinen Zimmer öffnete und darin verschwand.

„Endlich habe ich meine Ruhe", seufzte Sirius leise und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen.

Sirius lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss seine Augen. Er dachte an das, was Ben ihm in der Bibliothek erzählt hatte und was Lily in ihrem Brief geschrieben hat.

„Wenn ich das Prongs erzählen würde, das glaubt der mir nie", dachte Sirius.

Doch er würde seinem besten Freund nichts davon sagen. Nicht weil Ben ihn darum gebeten hatte, sondern weil er James nicht verletzen wollte und das würde es, da war sich Sirius ganz sicher. Trotzdem freute Sirius sich insgeheim darüber, dass Lily ausgerechnet ihn verteidigt hatte und dass sie ihm vertraute.

„Ob sie Evans in die siebte Klasse gesteckt haben, weil ihr so langweilig war?", fragte sich Sirius, als er sich Bens Worte ins Gedächnis zurückholte.

Dass er mit seiner Vermutung völlig richtig lag, konnte Sirius zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen.

Lily und Mauriel hatte sich sehr schnell in die neue Klasse eingelebt, da sie ja die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen zumindest vom Sehen schon kannten. Mauriel bekam zwar immer noch Bauchschmerzen, wenn sie im Unterricht aufgerufen wurde, doch Lily drückte dann kurz ihre Hand und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, sodass das mulmige Gefühl schnell wieder verschwand. Lily hingegen hatte überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten, dem Unterricht zu folgen. Sie saß nun bis spät in der Nacht in der Bibliothek und lernte und man traf sie fast ständig mit einem Buch unterm Arm an. Ihre Freundinnen amüsierten sich schon darüber und behaupteten, dass sie ihre Liebesbriefe in den Büchern verstecken würde, worauf Lily immer lachen musste. Ihre freie Zeit verbrachten Mauriel und Lily, sehr zum Leidwesen von Etienne, mit ihren Freundinnen aus der sechsten Klasse.

„Sag mal, was ist denn nun mit deinem Kleid? Du hast ja am Freitag keins gekauft und wir dürfen vor dem Ball nicht mehr in die Stadt gehen. Lässt du dir eins aus Hogwarts schicken?", wollte Cécile wissen, als sie zusammen im Kaminzimmer Hausaufgaben machten.

„Werde ich dann wohl müssen, hm", antwortete Lily achselzuckend.

„Lily, es sind nur noch vier Tage bis zum Ball und du sitzt einfach so gelassen da", empörte sich Cécile.

„Kein Grund zur Panik, Cécile. Ich habe doch ein Abendkleid. Es hängt in Hogwarts im Schrank, zufrieden? Und ja, es wird rechtzeitig hier sein", antwortete Lily leicht genervt.

Wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnte dieser blöde Ball ruhig ausfallen, aber leider wurde nicht nach ihrer Meinung gefragt.

„Du willst dieses Kleid aus Hogwarts anziehen?", fragte Cécile entgeistert.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Denkst du, es ist hässlich und nicht gut genug für euren blöden Ball? Euch ist wohl nur das Aussehen wichtig, was? Ihr seid ja so was von eingebildet, dass mir schlecht davon wird", rief Lily zornig, und schnappte sich ihre Tasche.

„Lily, so warte doch", rief Valérie, doch Lily rauschte ohne auf ihre Worte zu achten aus dem Kaminzimmer.

„Die haben sie doch nicht mehr alle mit ihrem Modefimmel", grummelte Lily wütend und rannte nach draußen.

In ihrer Rage bemerkte Lily nicht, dass sie nur ihren dünnen Umhang trug, als sie durch den Park rannte. Mit einem Mal sah Lily auf der linken Seite einen schmalen Weg. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, wo dieser wohl hinführen würde, lief sie auf diesem weiter, bis der Weg eine Abzweigung machte. Erst jetzt sah sich Lily genauer um und fragte sich, wo sie wohl war.

„Geradeaus oder rechtsherum?", überlegte Lily, und wandte sich nach rechts.

Lily hatte völlig die Orientierung verloren, und außerdem war ihr entsetzlich kalt. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie ohne ihre Wintersachen rausgegangen war.

„Na wenigstens habe ich meinen Zauberstab dabei", stellte Lily seufzend fest und legte erst einmal einen Wärmezauber auf sich.

Unschlüssig, ob sie weitergehen sollte, oder versuchen sollte, den Weg zum Palais zurückzufinden, setzte sich Lily auf eine Bank, die ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stand.

„Na klasse, dass auch noch", dachte Lily, als sie ein Geräusch neben sich wahrnahm.

„Was machst du hier, Lily? Und wo ist deine Begleitung?" fragte Guillaume Rochelle ernst und musterte Lily besorgt.

„Was für eine Begleitung? Ich brauche keine und nach was sieht es denn deiner Meinung nach aus, was ich hier mache, hm?", blaffte sie Guillaume an und verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust.

„Na, na, nicht in diesem Ton, Mademoiselle Evans. Du brauchst sehr wohl eine Begleitung, wenn du das Palais verlässt und das weißt du auch. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass du das nicht geplant hast, Lily?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich war so wütend, und da bin ich einfach raus", antwortete Lily und erzählte Guillaume die ganze Geschichte.

„Sie haben es nicht so gemeint, Lily. Schau, sie wollen dir doch nur helfen. Immerhin wissen sie, wie die Richelieus sein können", nahm Guillaume die Mädchen in Schutz.

„Hier, nimm meinen Umhang. Du erkältest dich sonst noch", sagte Guillaume und legte Lily seinen Umhang um die Schulter.

„Ach, und du nicht? Ich bin nicht aus Zucker", antwortete Lily etwas schnippisch.

„Lily, ich bin nicht dein Feind. Du solltest wissen, dass die Richelieus sehr viel Wert auf Etikette und auf gutes Aussehen legen. Die Mädchen wissen das, und wollen halt nicht, dass man über dich spricht. Das könnte nämlich durchaus passieren", machte Guillaume Lily klar, worauf diese eine Augenbraue hob.

„Wenn ihnen nur das Aussehen wichtig ist, tun sie mir Leid."

„Sie bilden sich halt sehr viel auf ihren Namen und ihr reines Blut ein, und behandeln die Menschen, die nicht so wie sie sind, auch dementsprechend."

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass sie etwas gegen Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter haben? hakte Lily geschockt nach.

„Nicht wenn sie aus einem adligen Geschlecht stammen", seufzte Guillaume und verdrehte die Augen.

„Stammst du von einem adligen Geschlecht ab? Schließlich ist Etienne dein bester Freund, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe."

„Leider ja, aber so was kann man sich nicht aussuchen. Ich könnte auch sehr gut darauf verzichten", seufzte Guillaume und zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Weißt du, Ilsabell legt nicht allzu viel Wert auf die Abstammung, aber bei Etienne sieht das Ganze schon anders aus. Nur bei dir scheint er eine Ausnahme zu machen", grinste Guillaume.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Lily perplex.

„Wie ich darauf komme? Na ja, sagen wir mal so, normalerweise würde er mit dir nicht so viel Zeit verbringen, da du ja weder reinblütig noch adelig bist. Stimmt doch, oder?"

„Ja, stimmt. Guillaume, hängt dieser Reinblütigkeitstick vielleicht mit Voldemort zusammen?" wollte Lily nun wissen. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich die Rothaarige in diesem Moment.

„Das weiß ich nicht, ehrlich nicht, Lily. Ich kann es mir zwar nicht so richtig vorstellen, dass Etienne sich für Voldemort interessiert, aber ausschließen kann ich es natürlich auch nicht", seufzte er.

„Ich denke aber, dass es mehr damit zu tun hat, dass sie ihre ‚blaue Ader' nicht unterbrechen wollen", fügte Guillaume sarkastisch zu.

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt machen?"

„Na, was schon? Wir Beide gehen jetzt in die Stadt und suchen dir ein schönes Kleid aus", lachte Guillaume und zog Lily auf die Beine.

„Ich meinte, wie ich mich Etienne gegenüber verhalten soll", stellte Lily klar.

„So wie immer, Lily. Du kannst wirklich stolz auf dich sein. Ich habe Etienne noch nie so oft in der Bibliothek gesehen, wie in den Wochen, seit du hier bist", grinste Guillaume und zog Lily einfach mit sich.

„Warum dürfen die Mädchen eigentlich nicht alleine das Palais verlassen? Haltet ihr sie für so ängstlich oder denkt ihr, sie könnten sich im Ernstfall nicht verteidigen?" wollte Lily wissen.

„Nein, dass ist nicht der Grund. Letztes Jahr gab es da einen Vorfall mit einem Mädchen aus der fünften Klasse. Wir hatten an diesem Wochenende frei, und einige von uns sind in die Eishalle gegangen. Etienne gehörte zu den Älteren, und sollte ein wenig auf die Jüngeren aufpassen. Wie dem auch sei, irgendwann wurde es ihm zu langweilig und er verließ die Eishalle, worauf sich der Kellner der Bar an Marietta Duvauchelle herangemacht hat. Er hat sie mit Alkohol abgefüllt, bis sie bereit war, mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen. Zu allem Übel hat der Typ vergessen, einen Verhütungszauber anzuwenden, und hat Marietta geschwängert. Daher dürfen die Mädchen nicht alleine losziehen, und Alkohol ist bis zur siebten Klasse nicht mehr erlaubt", berichtete Guillaume.

„Deshalb war Etienne so wütend, als wir Alkohol getrunken haben. Was ist aus Marietta und ihrem Kind geworden? Hat der Kellner sich um die Beiden gekümmert?"

„Nein, hat er nicht. Wir haben Marietta eines Abends tot im Kaminzimmer gefunden", sagte Guillaume leise.

„Oh Merlin! Hat sie…hat sie sich selbst das Leben genommen?"

„Das wurde nie ganz geklärt. Offiziell heißt es, sie hätte sich selbst getötet, aber andere behaupten, dass Etiennes Vater es getan hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie nicht selbst umgebracht, aber er soll jemanden beauftragt haben, der Marietta tötet", berichtete Guillaume mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Warum sollte Etiennes Vater so etwas machen? Er hatte doch keinen Grund dazu. Schließlich war das Kind nicht von Etienne."

„Das nicht, aber es war Etiennes Schuld, dass es überhaupt soweit gekommen ist. Schließlich sollte er auf die jüngeren Schüler aufpassen, was er ja nachweislich nicht gemacht hat. Etienne hat, besser gesagt, macht sich heute noch Vorwürfe und passt nun besser auf, als irgendein anderer. Sein Vater hingehen wollte nicht, dass sein Sohn ins Gerede kommt und befürchtete, dass Mariettas Eltern ihn zur Verantwortung ziehen wollten, da sich der Vater des Kindes seltsamerweise in Luft aufgelöst hat. Man hat ihn, seitdem feststand, dass Marietta schwanger war, nicht mehr gesehen, und keiner kann sagen, ob er überhaupt noch lebt", seufzte Guillaume leise.

Nachdenklich gingen Lily und Guillaume in die kleine Stadt, als Lily abrupt stehen blieb.

„Ich kann mir kein Kleid kaufen. Ich habe doch gar kein Geld dabei", rief sie erschrocken aus.

„Kein Grund nervös zu werden, Lily. Ich habe Geld dabei, und für ein Kleid reicht es allemal", lachte Guillaume, nahm Lilys Hand in seine und zog sie mit sich.

„Ich kann doch kein Geld von dir annehmen", protestierte Lily und blieb wieder stehen.

„Wenn wir zurück sind, gibst du es mir wieder, okay? Und nun komm endlich weiter, sonst frieren wir hier noch fest", gluckste er.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatten die beiden das kleine Städtchen erreicht und Lily seufzte leise in sich hinein. Dieser Ort war so ganz anders als Hogsmeade. Hier gab es ausschließlich Modeboutiquen, Restaurants, ein Kabarett, ein Kino und ein Theater. Lily vermisste den Honigtopf, die Drei Besen und, wie sie sich selbst eingestehen musste, Zonkos.

Die Franzosen wissen bestimmt nicht, was Stinkbomben sind", dachte Lily frustriert, als sie hinter Guillaume das Geschäft von Madame Bouvard betrat. Die zierliche, ältere Dame wirkte überrascht, als sie aus dem hinteren Teil des Geschäfts kam.

„Guillaume? Was machst du denn schon wieder hier? Du bist doch vor einer Stunde erst hier gewesen", rief Madame Bouvard, die Lily noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Freue mich auch, dich so schnell wieder zusehen, liebste Tante", lachte Guillaume und drehte sich zu Lily um.

„Lily braucht noch ein Kleid für den Ball. Du hast doch diesmal bestimmt etwas Passendes für sie da, oder?", grinste Guillaume, der erfahren hatte, wie schrecklich Lilys erster Besuch bei seiner Tante gewesen war.

„Natürlich. Ich hatte auch schon beim letzten Mal das passend Kleid, aber Etienne und Lily haben nicht den gleichen Geschmack, wie ich festgestellt habe", antwortete die Ältere und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie an das Fiasko dachte.

„Reden wir lieber nicht mehr davon, ja?", bat Lily und verdrehte die Augen.

„Natürlich, Mademoiselle. Ich hole lieber mal das Kleid für sie", entgegnete Madame Bouvard und verschwand wieder in den hinteren Teil.

Lily sah sich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig um und fand eine Sommerhose und ein passendes Shirt dazu. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie es wohl mal anprobieren sollte, als Madame Bouvard mit einem traumhaften Abendkleid zurückkam.

„Et voilà. Wie gefällt es Ihnen, Mademoiselle Evans?"

Lily stand einfach nur da und bestaunte das Kleid. Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie über den schimmernden Stoff.

„Es ist wunderschön. Darf ich es mal anprobieren?" fragte Lily leise.

„Aber natürlich", lachte Madame Bouvard und schob Lily mitsamt dem Kleid zu den Umkleidekabinen.

Guillaume hatte es sich in der Zwischenzeit in einem der gemütlichen Sessel bequem gemacht und wartete nun darauf, dass sich Lily in dem Kleid zeigte.

„Warum hast du Lily das Kleid nicht schon am Freitag gezeigt?" wollte er nun von seiner Tante wissen.

„Du hättest Etienne mal erleben sollen. Kein Kleid war ihm gut genug. An jedem hatte er etwas auszusetzen und Lily durfte nicht mal ihre Meinung äußern. Sie war wirklich zu bedauern, die Arme. Irgendwann wurde es ihr zu viel und sie verschwand einfach", seufzte die Ältere, als Lily aus der Umkleidekabine kam.

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte völlige Stille, in denen Guillaume und seine Tante Lily einfach nur ansahen.

„Sie sehen bezaubernd aus, Mademoiselle Evans. Das Kleid steht Ihnen fantastisch", sagte Madame Bouvard anerkennend und musterte Lily wohlwollend.

„So kann Lily nicht auf dem Ball erscheinen", entgegnete Guillaume, als er endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Natürlich kann sie so auf den Ball gehen. Was redest du nur für einen Unsinn", empörte sich Madame Bouvard.

Doch Guillaume hörte nicht auf ihre Worte, holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und richtete ihn auf Lily.

„Dieser Ausschnitt passt nicht zu Lily. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie jedem einen Blick auf ihre Brust gewähren will", meinte Guillaume gelassen, wofür Lily ihm einen dankbaren Blick schenkte.

„Ich muss sagen, Guillaume, du hast wirklich etwas bei mir gelernt. Mademoiselle Evans, Sie sehen wirklich hinreißend aus", lächelte die Ältere und zauberte einen Spiegel vor Lily.

„Und? Was sagst du? Gefällt es dir so?", wollte Guillaume wissen, da sich Lily immer noch prüfend im Spiegel betrachtete.

„Das hast du wirklich exzellent hinbekommen. So gefällt es mir viel, viel besser als vorher", antwortete Lily ehrlich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Sag ich doch", meinte Guillaume zufrieden und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Nachdem Lily das Kleid wieder ausgezogen hatte, probierte sie noch ein paar andere Kleidungstücke an, worauf Guillaume ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sie ruhig alles kaufen konnte, da sein Geld auch dafür noch reichen würde.

„Zur Not kannst du meiner Tante das Geld auch schicken", lachte der junge Mann und zwinkerte Lily vergnügt zu.

Erst nach zwei Stunden verließen sie die Boutique und schlenderten noch durch die belebten Straßen. Lily kaufte sich noch zwei Paar Schuhe und drückte Guillaume die vielen Tüten in die Hand, die er auch ohne zu murren für sie zurück zum Palais trug.

„Hoffentlich zerreißen mich deine Freundinnen nicht sofort in der Luft, wenn sie uns sehen", meinte Guillaume, als sie schon fast das Palais erreicht hatten.

„Warum sollten sie? Sie haben bestimmt nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich weg war."

„Das bezweifle ich. Sie werden dich bestimmt schon überall gesucht haben und somit das komplette Haus in Aufruhr versetzt haben", befürchtete Guillaume und sollte damit Recht behalten.

„Guillaume, ich möchte nicht, dass du irgendwem erzählst, wie mein Kleid aussieht. Versprich mir, dass du deinen Mund halten wirst, ja?", hielt Lily ihren Begleiter kurz vor der Tür zum Palais zurück.

„Ah, verstehe. Es soll eine Überraschung werden, hm? Ich verspreche dir feierlich, dass kein Wort über meine Lippen kommen wird", sagte Guillaume theatralisch und verbeugte sich vor Lily, worauf diese leise anfing zu kichern.

„Du bist total verrückt. Hat dir das schon jemand gesagt?", lachte Lily und öffnete die Tür zum Palais.

„Ich? Verrückt? Das trifft mich jetzt aber schwer", grinste Guillaume und hielt Lily galant die Tür offen.

Prustend betrat Lily die Eingangshalle, als eine ziemlich aufgelöste Valérie auf sie zustürmte.

„Wo warst du denn nur, Lily? Wir suchen dich schon seit Stunden. Du bist doch nicht etwa alleine in die Stadt gegangen, oder?", verlangte Valérie entsetzt und vorwurfsvoll zu wissen.

Bevor Lily antworten konnte, stürmte auch Cécile auf sie zu. Nur Mauriel hielt sich kichernd zurück.

„Doch, ich war in der Stadt, aber nicht alleine. Ihr wisst doch, dass das verboten ist. Guillaume war so freundlich und hat mich begeleitet", entgegnete Lily und zwinkerte diesem verschwörerisch zu.

Lily sah nicht den verletzten Blick, den Etienne ihr zuwarf, dafür aber, wie Etienne Guillaume nun mit einem mörderischen Blick bedachte. Gekränkt drehte sich Etienne um und lief die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf, worauf Lily nur mit den Augen rollen konnte. Guillaume konnte nicht anders, als schadenfroh in sich hineinzugrinsen.

„Das ist die Rache, dass du mir damals Cécile vor der Nase weggeschnappt hast, und sie dann einfach fallen gelassen hast", dachte Guillaume zynisch. Er hatte Lily davon erzählt und sie gebeten mitzuspielen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern stimmte Lily dann doch zu und versprach Guillaume, niemanden zu erzählen, wie verletzt er damals gewesen war, als Etienne mit Cécile angebändelt hatte.

„Du hast Guillaume gefragt, mit dir in die Stadt…?", fing Valérie an, brach aber mitten im Satz ab, als jemand die Stufen herunterkam.

„Miss Evans, schön, dass Sie nun wieder da sind", hörte Lily eine ihr nur zu vertraute Stimme und wirbelte herum.

„Professor Dumbledore! Ich… was machen Sie denn hier?", stotterte Lily und sah ihren Schulleiter perplex an.

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen reden. Bitte begleiten Sie mich in Madame Maximes Büro", wies Dumbledore Lily an und seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Lily holte tief Luft, drehte sich zu Guillaume um und nahm ihm die Tüten aus der Hand.

„Das wird schon", flüsterte er ihr leise zu und drückte Lily kurz an sich.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen schritt Lily hinter Dumbledore her und folgte ihm in ein kleines Büro.

„Hier können wir uns ungestört unterhalten. Madame Maxime war so freundlich und hat mir ihr Privatbüro zur Verfügung gestellt", erklärte der Professor und bat Lily, sich zu setzen.

„Warten Sie schon lange, Sir?" fragte Lily ihren Schulleiter vorsichtig.

„Ja, ich warte schon eine ganze Weile auf Sie, Miss Evans. Sie haben hier in den letzten Tagen mehr Schulregeln gebrochen, als in den letzten fünf Jahren auf Hogwarts", kam Dumbledore auch gleich zur Sache und musterte Lily über den Rand seiner Brille streng.

„So viele waren das nun auch wieder nicht, ehrlich nicht", antwortete Lily treuherzig.

„Das sagen Sie. Die Professoren und die Schulleiterin hier sehen das aber nicht so, Miss Evans. Mal davon abgesehen, was sie sich heute geleistet haben. Sie wissen, dass sie das Schulgelände nicht ohne Genehmigung verlassen dürfen. Das gilt für Hogwarts und Beauxbatons gleichermaßen, habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, Miss Evans?"

„Alles, was Spaß macht, ist verboten. Wie langweilig", dachte Lily und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Niemand will Ihnen den Spaß nehmen, Miss Evans, aber ich muss Ihnen doch nicht wirklich erzählen, wie gefährlich so ein Ausflug sein kann, oder? Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass niemand wusste, wo sie waren", beantwortete Dumbledore Lilys Gedanken.

„Das ist unfair, Professor", empörte sich Lily, als sie merkte, dass ihr Schulleiter ihre Gedanken gelesen hat.

„Ich weiß, aber manchmal auch ganz nützlich", entgegnete dieser verschmitzt.

„Ich war ja nicht alleine in der Stadt und außerdem brauchte ich ja noch ein Kleid für diesen blö…ähm, für den Ball. Wollen Sie es mal sehen, Professor? Das war auch eigentlich der einzige Regelbruch, den ich begangen habe."

„Ach ja? Mir wurde berichtet, dass Sie sich auch im Unterricht nicht an die Anweisungen halten, oder?"

„Zwei Stühle, eine Bank und ein Tisch, auf dem eine rote Tischdecke lag. Sah wirklich schick aus", antwortete Lily leicht grinsend.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen, nur dass Professor Dupont dies nicht verlangt hatte", tadelte Dumbledore seine sonst so ruhige und pflichtbewusste Schülerin.

„Ehrlich gesagt war mir das in dem Moment völlig egal. Die Idioten denken doch, nur weil sie alle ein, zwei Jahre älter sind, könnten Mauriel und ich das nicht. Sie behandeln uns wie kleine Kinder und meinen, sie müssten auf uns Rücksicht nehmen. Das geht mir schlichtweg auf die Nerven. Ich habe denen bloß gezeigt, dass wir sehr wohl in der Lage sind, dem Unterricht der siebten Klasse zu folgen.", machte Lily ihrem Ärger Luft.

„Ich verstehe Ihren Unmut, Miss Evans. Auch, dass Sie Ihr Können unter Beweis stellen möchten, was aber nichts daran ändert, dass Sie den Unterricht dadurch stören."

„Ach, kommen sie Professor, wen bitte stört es, wenn ich den Unterrichtsstoff von Hogwarts abarbeite, hm? Ist ja nicht so, dass ich die anderen Aufgabe nicht machen würde", fragte Lily etwas mürrisch.

„Professor Rivet hat es gestört. Ich brauche wohl nicht zu fragen, wie Sie mit dieser doppelten Belastung zurechtkommen, oder?"

„Gut, bis jetzt. Nur fehlt mir Arithmantik noch", seufzte Lily.

„Ich denke, den werden Sie spätestens morgen auch haben", lächelte Dumbledore und zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Woher wissen sie das denn schon wieder?" platze es aus Lily heraus.

„Kurz bevor ich Hogwarts verließ, saßen Mr. Lawrence und Mr. Black in der Bibliothek und haben sich darüber unterhalten", informierte Dumbledore Lily und lachte leise auf, als er ihr überraschtes Gesicht sah.

„Was? Ben hat mit Sirius darüber gesprochen? Wie konnte er nur? Er hat mir versprochen, nichts zu sagen. Na, vielen Dank auch, jetzt wird mir Sirius bestimmt nichts mehr schicken", fauchte Lily und hätte Ben am liebsten den Hals umgedreht.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Miss Evans. Mr. Black hat sich dazu bereiterklärt, Ihnen auch die Unterlagen für Arithmantik zukommen zu lassen."

„Ach ja? Woher wissen Sie das eigentlich? Stimmt, Sie wissen alles, was in Hogwarts passiert", stellte Lily fest und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier, Professor? Doch bestimmt nicht nur, um mir zu sagen, dass ich Regel gebrochen habe, oder doch?"

„Nicht nur", amüsierte sich Dumbledore.

„Ich bin in erster Linie hier, um mit Madame Maxime über den Austausch zu sprechen und dass ich mit der Art und Weise, wie man Sie und Miss Stevens hin und her schiebt, nicht einverstanden bin. Ich werde Madame Maxime bitten, dass Sie beide wieder in ihre alte Klasse gehen dürfen."

„Nicht nötig, Professor Dumbledore. Ist zwar nett gemeint, aber eigentlich bin ich ganz froh, dass ich nun in der siebten bin. Mauriel und ich schaffen das schon, ehrlich", winkte Lily lässig ab, worauf Dumbledore sie mit einem Blick bedachte, als zweifle er an Lilys Verstand.

„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher, Miss Evans?"

„Wenn ich es Ihnen doch sage. Während des Unterrichts in der sechsten Klasse darf ich die Aufgaben, die Sirius mir schickt, nicht erledigen. In der siebten Klasse schon. Verrückt diese Franzosen, oder?"

„Nun gut, wenn das wirklich Ihr Wunsch ist, werde ich es dabei belassen", antwortete Dumbledore nachdenklich, als sein Blick auf Lilys Kette fiel.

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln, lehnte sich der Hogwarts Schulleiter in seinem Sessel zurück und sah Lily abwartend an.

„Professor, darf ich Ihnen eine persönliche Frage stellen?", wollte Lily leise wissen.

„Natürlich, Miss Evans."

„Sie haben nicht zufällig etwas zu Essen dabei, was nicht aus der französischen Küche stammt, hm? Und vielleicht etwas Kürbissaft, ein paar Flaschen Butterbier und Süßigkeiten?" fragte Lily mit einem flehenden Ton in ihrer Stimme.

„Sie mögen die französische Küche anscheinend nicht, oder? Dann will ich mal nicht so sein", schmunzelte Dumbledore und zauberte einen Korb, mit allem, was Lily so gerne aß und trank.

„Oh, vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore", rief Lily erfreut aus und schnappte sich ein Truthahnsandwich.

„Gern geschehen und ich möchte keine Klagen mehr hören, Miss Evans. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ich werde mich bemühen, Professor", stimmte Lily nur widerwillig zu.

„Aber leicht wird das nicht. Die haben hier noch nicht mal Geister. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Peeves und die ganzen verzauberten Rüstungen mal so vermissen würde", seufzte Lily.

„Dafür gibt es hier bestimmt andere Dinge, die wir in Hogwarts nicht haben."

„Wirklich? Was denn zum Beispiel? Außer, dass die mit so langen Säbeln fechten, oder wie das genannt wird, ist mir nichts bekannt", meinte Lily und legte ihre Stirn dabei in Falten.

„Die spielen nicht mal Quidditch", seufzte Lily.

„Ich dachte, sie mögen Quidditch nicht?", hakte Dumbledore nach.

„Och, das kann man so nicht sagen", antwortete Lily und wurde leicht rosa, worauf der Ältere verstehend nickte.

„Man bemerkt erst, wie sehr man etwas vermisst, wenn man es für längere Zeit entbehren muss", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte Lily an.

„Da haben Sie wohl Recht", nickte diese abwesend, bevor sie sich von ihrem Schulleiter verabschiedete, der ihr mitteilte, dass er dringend zurück nach Hogwarts müsse.

In dem Augenblick, in dem Dumbledore Beauxbatons wieder verließ, sah Sirius auf die Karte der Rumtreiber und stellte fest, dass James über die Ländereien Richtung Wald lief. Schnell sprang er von der Matratze auf und verließ den kleinen Raum. Auf dem Weg nach unten nahm Sirius die Abkürzungen durch die Geheimgänge und hoffte, dass er James noch rechtzeitig einholen würde. Als er endlich auf den Länderein angekommen war, rannte Sirius in Richtung Wald und warf immer wieder einen besorgten Blick auf die Karte.

„Tu es nicht, Prongs. Bitte, tu es nicht! Lass uns in Ruhe darüber reden", rief Sirius in Gedanken verzweifelt und rannte noch schneller.

Endlich hatte er den Waldrand erreicht, doch er kam zu spät. In diesem Augenblick verschwand James Name von der Karte.

„Wir hätten eine andere Lösung gefunden, Prongs", keuchte Sirius und hielt sich die schmerzenden Seiten.

Langsam ließ er sich auf den feuchten Boden sinken und fuhr sich mit zitternden Fingern durch die Haare.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	14. Valentinstag, ein Ereignis zweimal ander

**Hi ihr Lieben! **

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch : zwinker: **

**Einganz großesDankeschön** **geht an DiamondofOcean, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat dieses Chap zu korregieren : bousa: **

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen! **

**Chap 14**

** Valentinstag, ein Ereignis zweimal anders**

Sirius setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an dem Baumstamm hinter ihm an. Seine Gedanken kreisten um seinen besten Freund und er betete inständig, dass alles gut gehen möge. Seufzend schloss Sirius seine Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was James in diesem Augenblick wohl machte. Nach einer Weile schlief Sirius ein. Er konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als er durch ein sanftes Rütteln am Arm geweckt wurde. Im ersten Moment wusste Sirius nicht, wo er war, und er blinzelte, die Person, die ihm gegenüberstand, verschlafen an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Sirius begriff, wer da genau vor ihm stand und ihn grinsend ansah.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es bequemere Plätze für ein Nickerchen gibt?", fragte James amüsiert und das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Das sagt gerade der Richtige. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du für diese vollkommen idiotische Aktion von der Schule fliegen kannst, Alter? Was hast du dir überhaupt dabei gedacht? Ist es das wirklich wert? Und warum hat sie dir nicht den Kopf abgerissen, als sie dich gesehen hat? Ich hätte meinen ganzen Feuerwhiskyvorrat verwettet, dass du ohne Kopf zurückkommst", fauchte Sirius immer lauter werdend und schubste James vor sich her, sodass dieser ins Taumeln kam.

„Mum war nicht zu Hause, sonst hätte sie mir bestimmt auch den Kopf abgerissen", antwortete James kleinlaut und verzog seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen, was ihm aber gründlich misslang.

„Dad hat mir nur eine Moralpredigt gehalten und gemeint, wenn ich erwischt werde…!"

„Mum? Dad? Ich dachte, du warst bei Evans?", unterbrach Sirius seinen Freund überrascht.

James schüttelte langsam den Kopf, antwortete aber nicht sofort. Er überlegte, ob er Sirius die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder lieber noch damit warten wollte.

„Ich musste einfach mal weg von hier. Ich konnte das alles nicht mehr ertragen und darum bin ich nach Hause appariert", sagte James und verschwieg Sirius den Portschlüssel in seiner Hosentasche.

Sirius musterte James eingehend. Er wusste, dass James ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Doch genauso gut wusste er auch, dass er eher Snape dazu überreden konnte, sich die Haare zu waschen, als James dazu zu bringen, ihm alles zu erzählen.

„Da hast du aber mehr als nur Glück gehabt, dass nur dein Dad da war, hm? Was hat er denn nun gesagt, als du plötzlich in der Küche standst?", wollte Sirius nun wissen.

Sirius kannte James' Sturheit nur zu Genüge und ließ ihm darum auch Zeit, von sich aus mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Was seiner Meinung nach nicht allzu lange dauern konnte.

„Das Erste, was Dad fragte, als er mich gesehen hat, war:' Was hast du angestellt, dass du flüchten musstest? Oder hat Dumbledore dich suspendiert?'", gluckste James, als er an den Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters dachte.

Auch Sirius musste über diesen Kommentar lachen, da er sich die Szene sehr gut vorstellen konnte.

Während James Sirius alles haarklein erzählte, liefen die beiden zurück zum Schloss.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass Mortimer deiner Mum nichts von deinem Überraschungsbesuch erzählen wird?", hakte Sirius skeptisch nach, worauf James nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte.

„Ich hoffe, dass er sein Versprechen hält", antwortete dieser und lief auf den Eingang zum Geheimgang zu.

Sein Vater brauchte seiner Mutter auch gar nichts von seinem Besuch zu sagen, da diese auch zu Hause war. Doch das konnte James zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen.

„Albus hat also wirklich Recht behalten. Wie gut er unseren Jungen doch kennt", seufzte Gulia Potter, als sie die Küche betrat, und sich neben ihren Mann an den Tisch setzte.

„Ja, es ist schon erstaunlich, dass er schon vor Wochen wusste, dass James hierher kommen würde, um sich einen Portschlüssel zu holen. Eins muss man ihm aber lassen, dumm ist er nun wirklich nicht. Meine Portschlüssel liegen alle griffbereit auf meinem Schreibtisch und doch hat er sich die Mühe gemacht und holt den aus seinem Zimmer. Du weißt schon, den, den ich ihm für den Notfall gegeben habe", sagte Mortimer Potter mit einem Hauch Stolz in der Stimme.

„Jaja, beglückwünsche ihn auch noch zu seinem Geistesblitz", zischte Gulia und funkelte ihren Mann kopfschüttelnd an.

„Vielleicht hält James es ja auch für einen Notfall, so wie du damals. Schließlich ist er ja **dein Sohn**."

„Ach ne. Und dein Sohn etwa nicht, hm? Du hast ja Recht, aber gib wenigstens zu, dass er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen ist", entgegnete Mortimer sanft und nahm die Hand seiner Frau in seine.

„Es ist schon erstaunlich, dass er als Mann, und das in diesem Alter logisch denken kann. Mein Sohn eben", kicherte Gulia leise und freute sich über das verdatterte Gesicht ihres Mannes.

„Hahaha, ich kann sehr wohl logisch denken. Auch wenn du da ganz anders drüber denkst",

motze Mortimer und schob schmollend seine Unterlippe vor, worauf Gulia in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Das hat James eindeutig von dir. Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Denkst du, er wird den Portschlüssel noch heute benutzen?", kam Gulia auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen und sah ihren Mann besorgt an.

„Nein, das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Er wird sein Glück nicht zweimal an einem Tag herausfordern wollen. Er wird bestimmt erleichtert sein, wenn er ungesehen ins Schloss zurückkommt", antwortete Mortimer.

„Ich hoffe, du behältst Recht", seufzte Gulia, und verließ die Küche zusammen mit ihrem Mann, um sich noch ein wenig hinzulegen, da sie beide in dieser Woche Nachtdienst hatten.

Sirius und James schafften es auch tatsächlich, unbemerkt ins Schloss, und in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Fast wären sie ihrer Hauslehrerin in die Arme gelaufen, doch da Sirius die Karte der Rumtreiber dabei hatte, blieb ihnen das erspart. Sie verfolgten auf der Karte, dass McGonagall in Dumbledores Büro eilte.

„Wo sind sie?", rief die Hexe und verzichtete auf die Begrüßung.

„Guten Tag, Minerva. Wo ist wer?", wollte der Schulleiter freundlich wissen, kannte aber die Antwort bereits.

„Miss Stevens und Miss Evans natürlich. Hast du sie nicht mitgebracht, Albus?"

Der Ältere seufzte leise vor sich hin und strich sich durch seinen weißen Bart.

„Nein, ich habe die beiden nicht mitgebracht. Miss Evans hat mir versichert, dass sie und Miss Stevens es schaffen würden. Und ich wüsste auch nicht, was dagegen sprechen würde. Miss Evans ist…", doch weiter kam der Zauberer nicht, da seine Kollegin ihn mit einer heftigen Handbewegung unterbrach.

„Ich weiß auch, dass Miss Evans es schaffen wird, Albus, aber darum geht es doch gar nicht. Du hast mir doch gesagt, dass du den Austausch beenden willst, da das französische Ministerium falsche Informationen über den Schulablauf in Beauxbatons geschickt hat", donnerte McGonagall los.

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, Minerva. Doch Miss Evans ist noch nicht so weit, und darum werde ich weder sie noch Miss Stevens vorzeitig zurück nach Hogwarts holen. Ich möchte dich bitten, dies zu akzeptieren", antwortete der Schulleiter ruhig, aber eindringlich.

„Wie du meinst, Albus, aber ich bin mit dieser Entscheidung nicht einverstanden. Du solltest wissen, das Potter das Gelände verlassen hat und ich brauch dir wohl nicht zu sagen, wo er war und was er als Nächstes vorhat, oder?"

„Ich weiß, dass James bei seinen Eltern war und mir ist durchaus bewusst, was er dort wollte. Noch kann keiner sagen, ob er seinen Plan auch wirklich ausführen wird", sagte der Schulleiter mit einer Gelassenheit, die die Gryffindor- Hauslehrerin in Rage versetzte.

„Dann tausch wenigstens Potter gehen Miss Stevens aus. Schließlich sollte er ja sowieso zusammen mit Miss Evans an dem Austausch teilnehmen", verlangte die Hexe aufgebracht, die sich große Sorgen um ihren Schüler machte.

McGonagall hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie James Potters Verschwinden erklären, geschweige denn vor den anderen Hauslehrern rechtfertigen sollte, wenn sie herausfinden würden, dass einer ihrer Schüler das Schulgelände ohne Erlaubnis verlassen hatte. Sie müsste James dann bestrafen und für unerlaubtes Entfernen gab es nun mal nur eine Strafe: Der Schulverweis.

Doch nicht nur Minerva McGonagall machte sich Gedanken um James, auch Sirius beobachtete diesen. James saß ihm gegenüber im Gemeinschaftsraum, als wäre nichts gewesen und war dabei, den neuen Trainingsplan auszuarbeiten. Tief in seinem Innersten hatte Sirius ja gehofft, dass James ihn in seinen Plan einweihen würde, aber so wie es sich zurzeit darstellte, dachte dieser nicht im Entferntesten daran, irgendetwas zu sagen. Nachdenklich ließ Sirius seinen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum wandern, als er Remus und Maxi heftig diskutierend in einer Nische entdeckte. Für Sirius stellte es sich so dar, als versuche Remus seine Freundin von irgendetwas zu überzeugen, doch diese schüttelte immer wieder heftig ihren Kopf. Dankbar, nicht in Remus Haut zu stecken, wandte Sirius seinen Blick wieder ab und schaute geradewegs in das Gesicht seines Freundes.

„Das geht schon seit dem Frühstück so mit den Beiden. Moony tut mir echt Leid", meinte James und deutete mit seinem Kopf in dessen Richtung.

„Worum geht es denn?", wollte Sirius wissen, erwartete aber eigentlich keine Antwort.

„Um einen Brief, den Maxi Moony nicht zeigen will", meinte James, worauf Sirius ihn verwundert ansah.

Doch bevor er die Chance hatte nachzufragen, klappte das Portraitloch ziemlich laut zur Seite und Cathleen, Alice und Frank kletterten durch dieses. Cathleen und Alice lieferten sich ein lautstarkes Wortgefecht und Frank stand dem Ganzen hilflos gegenüber.

„Es ist doch ihre Sache, mit wem sie ausgeht", schimpfte Cathleen, worauf Alice genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Natürlich ist es ihre Sache. Ich habe ja auch nur gesagt, dass der Typ komisch ist", rechtfertigte Alice sich.

„Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht, also kannst du auch nicht wissen, ob er komisch ist", schnappte Cathleen und ließ sich neben Alice auf die Couch fallen.

Frank hatte sich wohlweislich zu Sirius und James an den Tisch gesetzt und deutete ihnen stumm an, dass er keine blassen Schimmer hatte, worum es überhaupt ging.

„Doch kann ich. Charmant, ehrlich, gefühlvoll, weder überheblich, noch arrogant, höflich, liest ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen, entschuldigt sich immer sofort, wenn er sich mal nicht korrekt benommen hat", zählte Alice ironisch auf.

„Wenn das nicht komisch ist", fügte Alice noch nach.

„Na und! Was ist daran so schlimm? Etienne ist perfekt für Lily, genau das, was sie nach den ganzen Aufregungen braucht", rief Cathleen und bedachte dabei nicht, dass sie nun die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der anwesenden Schüler genoss.

„Lily braucht niemanden, der sich laufend bei ihr entschuldigt, oder ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest. Lily braucht jemanden, der sie glücklich macht, mit dem sie herzhaft lachen und ihren Spaß haben kann. Jemanden, bei dem sie nicht aufpassen muss, was sie sagt, ohne dass er beleidigt davonrauscht", machte Alice ihren Standpunkt klar.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte absolutes Schweigen, als Cathleen und Alice bewusst wurde, dass sie von mehreren Augenpaaren angestarrt wurden. Cathleens Blick huschte zu James hinüber, doch dieser schaute auf sein Pergament und gab vor, weiter an seinem Trainingsplan zu schreiben. Außer Sirius und Cathleen bemerkte wohl niemand, wie nahe James dieses Gespräch wirklich gegangen war und Sirius konnte nur vermuten, wie es in James' Inneren aussehen musste.

„Maxi, kannst du mir noch mal den Änderungszauber zeigen? Ich bekomme ihn einfach nicht richtig hin", wandte sich Lara im Vorbeigehen an diese.

„Sicher Lara, lass uns am besten in meinen Schlafsaal gehen. Kommt ihr mit?", fragte sie Cathleen und Alice auffordernd.

Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten zustimmend und gingen hinter Lara und Maxi her.

„Hatten wir nicht abgemacht, dass wir Lilys Briefe nicht mehr vor den anderen vorlesen wollen?", zischte sie Cathleen und Alice auf der Treppe vorwurfsvoll zu.

James hingegen fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und starrte auf den vor ihm liegenden Plan.

„Etienne heißt er also. Er scheint genau das zu sein, was ich in Lilys Augen nicht bin", dachte James bitter.

Alice schaute Maxi darauf nur entschuldigend an, während Cathleen sich noch mal nach den Maraudern umsah. Ihr Blick traf den von James und Cathleen glaubte, Resignation in diesem zu lesen. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen James gegenüber betrat sie ihren Schlafsaal, wo Maxi Alice eine Standpauke hielt. Nachdenklich setzte sich Cathleen auf ihr Bett und überlegte, was Lily wohl zu dem Ganzen sagen würde.

Diese saß gerade in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Fenstersims und las amüsiert den Brief von Lara, in dem sie davon berichtete, wie Peeves einfach in die Abschlussbesprechung vom Ball platze und Sandys Unterlagen in Brand setzte, worauf sie dem Quälgeist lautstark mit dem blutendem Baron drohte. Lily konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Peeves darauf fluchtartig den Schulsprecheraufenthaltsraum verlassen hatte. Laras Brief erinnerte Lily aber auch an ihre Aufgaben als Vertrauensschülerin, obwohl es so etwas hier in Beauxbatons nicht gab. Sie seufzte leise und beschloss, mit Etienne zu reden. Mauriel hatte ihr gesagt, dass dieser sich große Sorgen gemacht hatte, als er erfuhr, dass man Lily schon seit mehreren Stunden nicht mehr gesehen hat. Lily seufzte leise auf und ließ die vergangenen Stunden Revue passieren, als wieder diese warmen braunen Augen vor ihr auftauchten. Mit einem sanften Lächeln kletterte Lily von dem Fenstersims und machte sich auf dem Weg, um Etienne zu suchen, den sie in der Eingangshalle antraf. Sie begrüßte ihn freundlich und fragte Etienne, ob er sie in die Küche begleiten würde, worauf dieser, nach anfänglichem Zögern zwar, zustimmte. Etienne erfuhr von Lily, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie das Palais Hals über Kopf verlassen hatte, wie Guillaume sie dann gefunden hatte und warum er ihr angeboten hat, sie in die Stadt zu begleiten. Nur wie ihr Kleid aussah, erzählte Lily Etienne nicht und nach etlichen Versuchen gab er es dann schließlich auf. Etienne erzählte Lily, warum er sich bei Madame Bouvard so benommen hatte und versicherte ihr, dass er keineswegs an Lilys Modegeschmack zweifeln würde.

„Mir ist es eigentlich egal, wie die Sachen aussehen, Hauptsache sie sind bequem, aber meine Eltern sind in diesen Angelegenheiten so spießig", seufzte Etienne genervt.

„Verstehe, wer nicht adlig ist, muss wenigstens dementsprechend gekleidet sein", entgegnete Lily.

„Lass mich raten, Guillaume hat dir das erzählt, richtig?"

„Was ist daran so schlimm, dass er es mir erzählt hat? Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum alle so ein Theater machen. Das hättest du mir ruhig schon viel früher erzählen können", hielt Lily dagegen, worauf Etienne ihr kleinlaut zustimmte.

An diesem Abend schafften Etienne und Lily die ganzen Missverständnisse aus der Welt und so erfuhr Lily auch, dass Etienne am liebsten einen anderen Namen hätte.

„Seine Familie kann man sich nicht aussuchen, Etienne. Du solltest das Beste daraus machen", meinte Lily zum Schluss, bevor die beiden zurück in ihre Zimmer gingen.

Unbemerkt von den beiden schlich sich Ilsabell, die ihren Bruder und Lily belauscht hatte, leise in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie freute sich sehr darüber, dass die beiden sich ausgesprochen und vertragen hatten.

„Hoffentlich verträgt er sich auch wieder mit Guillaume", seufzte Ilsabell und legte sich in ihr Bett.

Schon am nächsten Morgen konnte Ilsabell sehen, dass sich ihr Bruder und Guillaume längst wieder vertragen hatten. Die beiden saßen lachend am Frühstückstisch und Guillaume wies Etienne neckend an, erst nachzusehen, ob auch wirklich Kaffee in der Kanne war.

„Lily wird Etienne ganz bestimmt nicht zweimal den gleichen Streich spielen", gluckste Ilsabell und gab ihrem Bruder zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das denke ich auch nicht. Sie wird sich bestimmt etwas Neues einfallen lassen", grinste Guillaume und klopfte Etienne aufmunternd auf die Schulter, worauf dieser das Gesicht verzog.

Die letzten zwei Tage vor dem Ball verliefen in Beauxbatons wie immer. Die meisten Mädchen wuselten von einem Zimmer in das nächste, um sich entweder ein paar Ohrringe oder ein anderes Schmuckstück auszuleihen. Oder, wie in Mauriels Fall, nachzufragen, welche Frisur denn nun besser zu dem Kleid passen würde. Nur Lily schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Wenn man nach ihr suchte, fand man sie entweder in einem Klassenraum oder in der Bibliothek. Die Rothaarige verstand die Aufregung nicht wirklich, da Cécile ihr erzählt hatte, dass es jedes Jahr immer dasselbe Programm gab. Lily schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, wenn ein Mädchen in die Bibliothek gestürzt kam, um eine ihrer Freundinnen um Rat zu fragen.

„Ob Cathleen und Maxi auch so ein Theater veranstalten? Ich denke eher nicht. Die sind nicht so verrückt wie die Franzosen", überlegte Lily, die von Alice wusste, dass es dieses Jahr in Hogwarts auch eine Valentinsparty geben würde.

Dass Lily mit ihrer Aussage völlig daneben lag, sollte sie erst viel später erfahren.

Cathleen hatte zwar ein Kleid, fand dieses aber mit einem Mal nicht mehr passend, wie sie es nannte. Zwar versuchten Maxi und Alice sie von dem Gegenteil zu überzeug, doch ihre Worte stießen auf taube Ohren. Und so kam es, dass Cathleen Amos dazu überredete, sich mit ihr nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen, um ein neues zu kaufen, was von Sirius, der im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Lara wartete, nicht unbemerkt blieb. Sirius hatte die Karte der Rumtreiber auf seinem Schoß, um zu sehen, wo Lara sich befand, als er sah, dass Cathleen und Amos die Ländereien verließen.

„Noch zwei, die unerlaubt das Schulgelände verlassen", grinste er, als ihm einfiel, wie oft seine Freunde und er dies taten.

„Ah, Lara ist auf dem Weg hierher. Wurde ja auch Zeit", dachte Sirius, deaktivierte die Karte wieder und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

Nachdem Lara den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, winkte Sirius sie zu sich und bat sie, sich zu setzen.

Abwartend, was Sirius von ihr wollte, setzte Lara sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was möchtest du wissen?", half Lara ihm, als sie amüsiert feststellte, wie nervös Sirius war.

„Ähm…ja also, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du schon eine Begleitung für die Party hast?", brachte Sirius sein Anliegen etwas mühsam vor.

„Bis jetzt habe ich noch niemandem fest zugesagt", antwortete Lara.

„Prima, möchtest du vielleicht mit mir zur Party gehen?", wollte Sirius wissen und schenkte Lara ein charmantes Lächeln.

„Wenn ich das Lily erzähle", dachte Lara belustigt, die sich in Sachen Sirius Rat bei der Rothaarigen geholt hatte.

„Hm, möchtest du denn, dass ich mit dir dort hingehe oder haben die anderen Mädchen alle abgesagt?", spannte Lara Sirius auf die Folter, der mit dieser Gegenfrage nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Außer dich habe ich niemanden gefragt", gab Sirius ehrlich zu, der zu perplex für eine andere Antwort war.

„Wenn das so ist, dann gehe ich gerne mit dir zur Party", entgegnete Lara zuckersüß und lächelte Sirius verschmitzt an.

„Das war gemein und das weißt du hoffentlich auch", schmollte Sirius, stimmte aber dann in das Lachen mit ein.

„Ich weiß."

Die beiden waren in einer angeregten Unterhaltung, als James die Treppe herunterkam.

Doch bevor dieser seinen besten Freund erreicht hatte, hängte sich Samantha an James' Hals und fragte diesen, ob er denn nun mit ihr zur Party gehen würde.

„Ich habe es dir schon zigmal gesagt. Such dir bitte einen anderen, der mit dir dorthin geht", sagte James ruhig und löste sich aus Samanthas Klammergriff.

„Aber James, ich weiß, dass du noch keine Begleitung für morgen hast. Und du brauchst eine."

„Meine Antwort lautet nein und nun sei ein liebes Mädchen und lass mich in Ruhe, okay?", sagte James bestimmt und schob Samantha noch weiter von sich.

„Gibt die eigentlich nie auf?", fragte Sirius, der mit Lara die Szene beobachtet hatte.

„Nein, so wie es aussieht nicht. Sie will einfach nicht verstehen, dass James kein Interesse an ihr hat und versucht es immer wieder", seufzte Lara, als sie sah, dass James auf dem Absatz kehrte machte und zurück in seinen Schlafsaal ging.

„Ich werde am besten mal nach ihm sehen", meinte Sirius und sah Lara entschuldigend an, als Remus an ihren Tisch trat.

„Was ist denn mit Prongs los? Hat Samantha ihn wieder in den Schlafsaal getrieben?", wollte der Werwolf wissen.

„Keine Ahnung, Moony, aber wir sollten mal nach ihm sehen", entgegnete Sirius und ging mit Remus zusammen in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie James am Fenster stehend vorfanden.

Remus und Sirius wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es hier nicht um Samantha ging. Sirius gab Remus ein Zeichen, dass er mit James reden sollte und ging leise auf sein Bett zu, wo er sich an einen der Bettpfosten lehnte. Remus legte sich gedanklich gerade seine Worte zurecht, als James ihm zuvorkam.

„Ich werde nicht auf diese Party gehen", teilte er seinen Freunden leise mit, ohne sich zu ihnen umzudrehen.

„Und warum nicht, Prongs? Hat es etwas mit Lily zutun?", fragte Remus vorsichtig und erwartete eine gereizte Antwort von James.

Darauf nickte dieser nur und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Sieh mal, Prongs, die Hälfte der Zeit ist um und Lily wird bald wieder zurückkommen, dann kannst du mit ihr in Ruhe über alles reden", erinnerte Remus den Schwarzhaarigen.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis James antwortete und Sirius und Remus merkten, wie schwer es ihrem Freund fiel, etwas zu sagen.

„Wenn sie denn wiederkommt", entgegnete James leise und vermied es, seine Freunde anzusehen.

„Warum sollte Lily denn nicht wiederkommen, Prongs?", hakte Remus behutsam nach.

Langsam drehte sich James um und holte tief Luft, bevor er alles erzählte, was an dem Abend vor Lilys Abreise vorgefallen war. Nachdem James geendet hatte, herrschte erst einmal absolute Stille.

Sirius, der sich bis jetzt mit Kommentaren zurückgehalten hatte, bedachte James mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Du weißt, dass ich immer hinter dir stehe, Prongs, aber das war mit Abstand das Dümmste, was du machen konntest. Noch dümmer sogar als dein Ausflug nach Hause", sagte Sirius ernst und ignorierte den warnenden Blick von Remus.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe es doch nicht so gemeint, ehrlich. Ich wollte Lily nur etwas aufheitern", entgegnete James leise.

„Deine Absichten in allen Ehren, Kumpel, aber doch nicht so. Evans wird alles dransetzen, um ihr Versprechen einzulösen. Für sie ist das ein Spiel, welches sie unbedingt gewinnen will", stellte Sirius nüchtern fest, worauf James und Remus ihn entsetzt ansahen.

„Was schaut ihr mich so an? Wir sprechen hier schließlich von Lily Evans, die mindestens so stur und dickköpfig ist wie unser lieber Prongs hier", meinte Sirius.

„Denkst du das auch, Moony?", wandte James sich an Remus.

„Hm, schwer zu sagen, ehrlich. Auf der einen Seite hat Sirius schon Recht, mit dem was er über Lily sagt, aber sie weiß auch, wo sie hingehört. Hogwarts ist Lilys Zuhause seit ihre Eltern gestorben sind", antwortete Remus ausweichend.

„Nicht mehr", schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf und dachte an die Unterhaltung mit Ben.

Die drei Freunde redeten noch lange miteinander, wobei Remus und Sirius immer wieder versuchten, James zu überreden, doch noch auf die Party zugehen. Doch dieser schüttelte immer wieder stur den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht, versteht ihr das denn nicht? Wenn ich auf diese Feier gehe, dann habe ich einfach das Gefühl, Lily zu hintergehen. Lass mich ausreden Pad. Ich weiß, dass Lily noch nie irgendwo mit mir hingegangen ist, aber sie war immer dabei. Sei es, wenn ich mit irgendeinem Mädchen nach Hogsmeade gegangen bin oder auf irgendeinen Ball. Sie hat immer gesehen und gewusst, was ich gemacht habe", versuchte James seinen Entschluss zu erklären.

„Ich verstehe was du meinst, Prongs, und es spricht für dich, ehrlich", versicherte Remus ihm und Sirius stimmte ihm schweigend zu.

Sirius kam plötzlich ein Gedanke und er überlegte angestrengt, wie er diesen umsetzen könnte.

„James, schenkst du Lily etwas zum Valentinstag?", wollte Remus aus heiterem Himmel wissen.

„Diesmal besser nicht. Sie wird aber ganz bestimmt von jemandem anderem etwas bekommen", antwortete dieser bedrückt und dachte dabei an Etienne.

Und so war es auch. Als Lily am nächsten Morgen mit ihren Freundinnen in den Speisesaal kam, lag auf ihrem Platz ein dutzend roter Rosen, die kunstvoll zusammengebunden waren. Lily schenkte dieser Pracht nur einen kurzen Blick und fragte sich, wer ihr wohl so etwas antun konnte, als eine große Eule direkt auf Lily zuflog und ein Päckchen fast auf den Rosenstrauß fallen ließ. Hastig schob Lily die roten Rosen in Richtung Juliet Dréville ein schüchternes Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse, bevor sie das Päckchen mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete, in den ein herrlicher Strauß aus rosa und weißen Rosen und roten und weißen Lilien lag. Lächelnd nahm Lily die Blumen aus dem Päckchen und schnupperte an dem Gebinde. Ilsabell, die Lily beobachtet hatte, griff hastig nach der Karte, welche in dem Rosenstrauß steckte, und sah sich panisch nach ihrem Bruder um, der die Szene von der Eingangstür ebenfalls verfolgt hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Etienne sich verletzt und gekränkt umdrehte und den Speisesaal verließ. Ilsabell lief ihrem Bruder hinterher, konnte ihn aber nirgends finden. Erst am späten Nachmittag, als ihre Eltern im Palais eintrafen, sah sie ihn wieder. Ilsabell wusste, wie sehr Etienne diese Rituale verabscheute und wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnte sie auch liebend gern darauf verzichten. Ilsabell musterte ihren Bruder besorgt, doch dieser spielte seine Rolle wie immer perfekt und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Wie gerne hätte sie ihren Bruder getröstet, aber im Beisein ihrer Eltern würde Etienne eh kein Wort über den Vorfall am Morgen verlieren. Schweren Herzens ging Ilsabell nach der Teestunde mit ihren Eltern in ihr Zimmer, um sich für den bevorstehenden Ball fertig zu machen, den sie und Etienne traditionell mit ihren Eltern eröffnen würden. Ilsabell konnte nicht sagen warum, doch sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr Zwillingsbruder noch etwas geplant hatte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl stieg Ilsabell unter die Dusche und hoffte, dass Lily Etienne wegen dem Rosenstrauß nicht allzu böse war. Doch die Rothaarige dachte schon nicht mehr daran und las gerade einen Brief, den Marc ihr geschrieben hatte. Lily tippte darauf, dass Hagrid den Brief nach Beauxbatons geschickt hat, da er ihr ja schon mal einen Brief von Marc, der in Hogsmeade beim Postamt gelandet war, von diesem mitgebracht hatte.

„Von wem ist er?", wollte Mauriel wissen, als sie ins Lilys Zimmer kam, da diese ihr beim Schminken und Frisieren helfen wollte.

„Von Marc", antwortete Lily und wies Mauriel an, sich zu setzen.

Mauriel ging davon aus, dass der Brief in dem Päckchen mit dem Blumen lag und hakte nicht weiter nach. Sie hatte ihre nassen Haare in ein Handtuch gewickelt, welches nun von Lily entfernt wurde. Lily zauberte Mauriel eine hinreißende Hochsteckfrisur, wobei sie ein paar Strähnen locker heraushingen ließ.

„So, jetzt bist du an der Reihe", sagte Mauriel, nachdem sie sich sorgfältig im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, worauf Lily in ihr Abendkleid schlüpfte.

„Dieses Kleid habe ich gar nicht bei Madame Bouvard gesehen. Es steht dir ausgezeichnet", sagte Mauriel ehrlich und ging einmal um Lily herum, bevor sie Lilys Locken trocken zauberte.

Mauriel hatte sich für ein rotes, seitlich geschlitztes Corsagekleid entschieden, zu welchem Etienne Lily überreden wollte. Ebenso wie Mauriels Kleid, war Lilys schwarzes, hauchzartes Chiffonkleid ärmellos. Im Gegensatz zu dem von Mauriel, war Lilys Kleid nicht eng anliegend, sondern eher figurbetont. Unter dem schwarz transparenten, mit Pailletten besetzten ‚Oberkleid', welches nun einen drapierten Carmenausschnitt hatte, befand sich ein schwarzes blickdichtes Unterkleid mit Spaghettiträgern. Dadurch wirkte das Kleid sehr elegant und romantisch. Mauriel hatte Lily dazu geraten, ihre langen Haare offen zu tragen und nur zwei Seitensträhnen hinten im Nacken locker zusammenzubinden. So wirkte das Ganze noch romantischer. Aufgrund der noch kühlen Jahreszeit trug Lily farblich passende lange Handschuhe zu ihrem Kleid. Mauriel hatte sich für eine lange Stola entschieden, die sie sich elegant über die Schulter legte.

„Merlin, wir müssen los", rief Lily panisch, als sie einen Blick auf ihren Wecker warf.

„Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?", wollte Mauriel wissen.

„Mit niemandem", antwortete Lily wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ach, ich dachte du gehst mit Etienne", meinte Mauriel überrascht.

„Er hat mich nicht gefragt", entgegnete Lily und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Da sie die Karte, die Etienne an eine der Rosen geheftet hatte, nicht gelesen hat, konnte Lily auch nicht wissen, dass Etienne sie sehr wohl darum gebeteten hatte, mit ihm auf den Ball zu gehen. Doch den Mädchen blieb keine Zeit mehr, darüber zu diskutieren, da der Ball in fünf Minuten eröffnet werden sollte. So schnell es ihre langen Kleider erlaubten, eilten Mauriel und Lily hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo sie schon ungeduldig von Valérie und Cécile erwartet wurden.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich. Wir dachten schon ihr habt es euch anders überlegt", tadelte Cécile die beiden lachend.

„Ihr seht fantastisch aus", schaltete sich nun Valérie zu Wort.

Die vier Mädchen wollten gerade zum Ballsaal gehen, als Geoffrey Attenborough Lily zurückhielt.

„Gut, dass ich Sie noch erreicht habe. Kommen Sie bitte mit, Mademoiselle Lilian. Es ist wichtig", sagte der Professor leise und führte die verdutzte Lily in sein Büro.

Es wunderte Lily schon sehr, dass ihr Professor sie so kurz vor der Eröffnung noch sprechen wollte, aber da sie keinen großen Wert darauf legte, Etiennes Eltern kennen zu lernen, folgte sie Attenborough nur zu gerne. Sobald Lily die Tür zu dessen Büro hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hörte sie auch schon eine ihr sehr vertraute Stimme.

„Lily, Lily bist du schon da?" ertönte Alishas aufgeregte Stimme aus dem Kamin.

„Alisha Liebes, was ist mit dir? Warum bist du im Mungo? Bist du verletzt? Tut dir was weh?", fragte Lily besorgt, als sie vor dem Kamin in die Hocke ging und Alisha nun auch sehen konnte.

„Alles okay, Lily. Heute haben doch die Kontrolluntersuchungen angefangen. Ben war bis eben auch hier, aber dann ist er einfach ganz schnell abgehauen, wegen dieser blöden Party. Ich wollte dich nur in deinem schönen Kleid sehen. Bist du jetzt böse mit mir?", fragte Alisha und sah Lily dabei treuherzig an.

Doch diese war alles andere als böse, nur erleichtert, dass ihrer kleinen Adoptivschwester nichts fehlte.

„Wie bist du eigentlich zu dem Kamin gekommen? Und viel wichtiger, hast du jemandem um Erlaubnis gefragt?", wollte Lily nun wissen, worauf die Kleine heftig mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Kennst mich doch Pumpkin. Gulia hat mich hier hergefahren und sie hat es auch erlaubt, ehrlich", grinste Alisha und zwinkerte Lily vergnügt zu.

Lily überlegte angestrengt, ob sie diese Gulia schon mal im St. Mungos gesehen hatte, konnte diesem Namen aber kein Gesicht zuordnen. Alisha berichtete von den vielen Untersuchungen und dass sie noch bis morgen im Mungos bleiben musste. Die Zeit verging für die beiden Mädchen wie im Flug, als Geoffrey Attenborough, der Lily und Alisha alleine gelassen hatte, neben ihr trat.

„Mademoiselle Lilian, Sie müssen sich jetzt verabschieden. Madame Maxime sucht Sie schon."

„Jetzt schon?", fragte Alisha traurig und Lily konnte sehen, dass Tränen in ihren Augen schimmerten.

„Ja, es muss sein", antwortete Attenborough mit Nachdruck und half Lily beim Aufstehen, da dies ein wenig schwierig in dem langen Kleid war.

Schweren Herzens verabschiedeten sich Lily und Alisha voneinander und Attenborough versprach Alisha, dass er Lily sofort Bescheid sagen würde, wenn sie mal wieder mit ihr sprechen wollte. Nachdem Lily sich bei ihrem Professor bedankt hatte, machte sie sich schleunigst auf den Weg in den Ballsaal, da sie fast eine Stunde zu spät dran war. Lily hätte zu gerne die Stille in den Gängen genossen, doch schon nach ein paar Minuten stand sie vor den Flügeltüren des Ballsaals. Sie betrat diesen so unauffällig wie möglich und blieb erst mal mitten im Eingang stehen und sah sich um. Entgeistert wich Lily ein paar Schritte zurück, da sie von dem vielem Rot im Saal fast erschlagen wurde. Überall im Saal waren Rosen, Luftballons, Plüschkissen und Tücher in den unterschiedlichsten Rottönen, was eigentlich auch sehr schön aussah, nur für Lily war es eben doch zuviel. Etienne, der Lily in diesem Augenblick entdeckt hatte, kam mit schnellen Schritten auf die Rothaarige zu. Er wollte ihr schon Vorwürfe machen, da sie so spät gekommen war, als er bemerkte, wie blass Lily war.

„Lilian, geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist ja ganz blass?", fragte Etienne besorgt und legte seinen Arm um Lily.

„Es geht schon wieder. Ich habe den Tag über nur sehr wenig gegessen und jetzt ist mir ein bisschen schwindelig", antwortete Lily und sah sich suchend nach dem Büfett um.

„Dann solltest du schleunigst etwas essen. Komm, ich bringe dich an unseren Tisch", sagte Etienne und geleitet Lily zu einem Tisch am anderen Ende des Saals. Da Lily nun wirklich Hunger bekommen hatte, doch nirgends das Büfett entdecken konnte, folgte sie Etienne wortlos. Erfreut stellte Lily fest, dass Valérie und Mauriel auch dort saßen.

„Es war schrecklich. Sei froh, dass du nicht dabei warst", flüsterte Mauriel Lily leise ins Ohr und verdrehte völlig genervt ihre Augen.

„So schlimm?", hakte diese nach, als Etienne einen Teller mit verschiedenen Salaten vor Lily stellte.

Lily probierte von allem ein bisschen, nur den Wein rührte sie nicht an und trank stattdessen lieber Wasser.

„Gibt es auch Butterbier?", wandte Lily sich an Valérie, als sie neben sich ein abfälliges Schnauben hörte.

„Typisch Engländer. Sie haben keinen blassen Schimmer von der französischen Küche", sagte Jaquiline Denarnaud abfällig und musterte Lily mit einem hochnäsigen Blick.

Doch bevor Josephin noch weitere bissige Kommentare von sich geben konnte, forderte Guillaume, der Cécile an den Tisch zurück begleitet hatte, Lily zum Tanzen auf. Auf ihren unsicheren Blick lächelte dieser ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Sind diese komischen Tänze schon vorbei?", wollte sie leise wissen, worauf Guillaume ihr grinsend versicherte, dass sie die alle verpasst hätte.

„Wie bedauerlich", kicherte Lily erleichtert.

In der nächsten Stunde tanzte Lily mal mit Guillaume, anschließend mit Etienne und mit Claude Canet, Valéries Freund. Die Rothaarige bat Etienne um eine kurze Verschnaufpause, als die Kappelle ein ihr sehr bekanntes Lied anstimmte. Abwesend lauschte Lily dem Lied **„Save the last Dance**" von den **Cats** und blieb einfach mitten auf der Tanzfläche stehen.

„Lilian, was ist denn los?", fragte Etienne besorgt, doch Lily hörte nicht auf das, was Etienne sagte.

In ihrem Kopf hallte immer wieder diese eine Textstelle aus dem Lied wider. **‚ Laugh and sing but while were apart dont give your heart to anyone' **summte Lily leise vor sich hin und ging wie in Trance an ihren Tisch zurück. Cécile, die eine kurze Tanzpause eingelegt hatte, sah Lily lächelnd an und fragte, ob sie etwas trinken wollte, womit sie Lily wieder in die Realität zurückholte.

„Gern, für mich ein Glas Wein, bitte", antwortete Lily.

„Ein schönes Lied", meinte Cécile nebenbei und Lily glaubte, ein wissendes Leuchten in diesem Moment in ihren Augen sehen zu können.

Die beiden Mädchen unterhielten sich angeregt über ihre Berufswünsche, Familien und Freunde. Mauriel und Valérie gesellten sich hin wieder zu ihren Freundinnen und beteiligten sich an dieser Unterhaltung. Etiennes Versuche, Lily zum Tanzen zu überreden, blockte die Rothaarige gekonnt ab.

Im Gegensatz zu Lily, die an diesem Abend keinen Fuß mehr auf die Tanzfläche setzte, fingen ihre Freundinnen in Hogwarts gerade erst an, den Abend so richtig zu genießen. Die Stimmung in der großen Halle war fantastisch. Fröhlich und gut gelaunt tanzten die Schüler und Schülerinnen zu der Musik von den Schicksalsschwestern oder saßen an einer der vielen kleineren Tische, die nun anstelle der großen Haustische links und rechts neben der Tanzfläche standen. Wie auch in Beauxbatons war die Halle hier dem Anlass entsprechend dekoriert worden, allerdings war in Hogwarts alles ein bisschen… farbiger. Unzählige bunte Luftballons und Girlanden hingen an den Wänden, verzauberte Amor- Statuen flogen durch die Luft und versuchten, jeden Nichtverliebten mit ihren Pfeilen zu treffen. Dort, wo normalerweise die Lehrertische standen, befand sich nun die Bühne und neben dem Eingang wurde ein großes Büfett aufgebaut, welches Sirius und Remus als jene der Ersten in Beschlag nahmen. Fast alle Bewohner Hogwarts waren zu dieser Zeit in der großen Halle, selbst Marie Phillip, eine Fünftklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, die sich beim Quidditchtraining verletzt hatte und deswegen für ein paar Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben musste, hatte von Madame Pomfrey die Erlaubnis bekommen, an der Valentinsparty teilzunehmen. Nur James hatte sich weder von Sirius noch von Remus dazu überreden lassen, an diesem Ereignis teilzunehmen und genoss nun die Ruhe, die im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte. James stand dort an einem der Fenster und beobachtete das Schneetreiben, welches am Abend erneut eingesetzt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Ball hier in Hogwarts und wie frustriert Sirius und er gewesen waren, als Dumbledore die unteren Jahrgänge um halb zehn wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt hatte. Grinsend wandte sich James vom Fenster ab, holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und blickte sich ein paar Sekunden in dem Raum um, als ihm eine Idee kam. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und kurz darauf war der Raum mit dutzenden Luftballons, die mit roten Konfettiherzen gefüllt waren, und Girlanden geschmückt. James schwenkte seinen Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal, womit er diesmal die Sessel, Tische und die beiden Sofas links und rechts an die Wände rückte, sodass nun in der Mitte des Raumes eine kleine Tanzfläche war. Neben der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, zauberte James einen kleinen Tisch mit einer Musikanlage. Zufrieden betrachtete James sein Werk und lächelte still vor sich hin, als er sich die überraschten und glücklichen Gesichter der ‚Kleinen' vorstellte.

„Etwas fehlt noch", stellte James mit einem Mal fest und er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn, als es ihm einfiel.

„Essen und trinken", grinste James und klopfte dreimal auf einen der Tische, worauf Sekunden später eine kleine Hauselfe vor ihm stand.

„Master James haben gerufen. Was kann ich ihnen bringen, Sir?", fragte Trixi, die James und Sirius schon sehr gut kannte, mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Guten Abend, Trixi. Ich möchte gerne, dass du mir für die jüngeren Schüler ein paar kleinere Snacks, Kürbissaft und für mich ein paar Flaschen Butterbier hier rauf bringst. Wenn es deine Zeit erlaubt", sagte James.

„Natürlich, Master James. Trixi wird alles zusammenstellen und dann auf den Tisch dort stellen", antwortete die Hauselfe und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

„Was Padfoot wohl dazu sagen wird, wenn er das hier sieht", überlegte James grinsend.

Dieser zerbrach sich gerade den Kopf über etwas ganz anderes und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Lara.

„Was denkst du, konnte deine Cousine die Band dazu bringen, das Lied zu spielen?", wollte er von Lara wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, normalerweise wird dort überwiegend traditionell getanzt", seufzte Lara.

„Wir werden es spätestens übermorgen erfahren", fügte sie noch nachdenklich hinzu.

„Hast ja Recht. Danke für deine Hilfe, Lara ", antwortete Sirius lächelnd.

„Wie geht es James? Ist er wegen Lily nicht hier?"

„Prongs leidet unter der Trennung… mehr als er zugibt. Er vermisst Lily. Ich denke schon, dass er wegen ihr nicht hier ist", meinte Sirius ehrlich, worauf Lara verständnisvoll nickte.

„Er mag sie sehr, sonst wäre es ihm egal, ob Lily dabei ist oder nicht".

„So was Ähnliches hat Prongs auch gesagt", platze es aus Sirius heraus und schaute Lara verwundert an.

„Sein Verhalten spricht für ihn", entgegnete Lara und erklärte Sirius, wie sich das Ganze für sie darstellte.

„Ich hol' uns mal was zu trinken", meinte Sirius nach einer Weile.

Auf dem Weg zum Büfett dachte Sirius über Laras Worte nach und überlegte, was James wohl im Moment machte und ob er nicht mal nach seinem besten Freund sehen sollte.

James hingegen interessierte es nicht wirklich, was in der große Halle vor sich ging. Er wollte gerade in seinen Schlafsaal zurückgehen, da er wusste, dass die Party für die unteren Jahrgänge bald vorbei sein würde, als er ein gedämpftes „James Potter" aus einer seiner Hosentaschen hörte. Hastig griff James in seine linke Hosentasche, holte seinen Zweiwegespiegel aus dieser und klappte ihn auf.

„Mum! Geht es dir gut? Ist was mit Dad?", fragte James seine Mutter mit Besorgnis, da es äußerst selten vorkam, dass sie ihn über den Zweiwegespiegel kontaktierte.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Junge, es geht mir gut…!"

„Was ist mit Dad?"

„James, so lass mich doch bitte ausreden. Es hat einen Angriff auf Muggel in der Nähe von Torquay gegeben. Ich muss dorthin und kann deinen Vater nicht erreichen, da er einen Auftrag hat", erklärte Gulia Potter ihrem Sohn und schenkte diesem ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„Du hast Nachdienst?", hakte James vorsichtig nach.

„Ja, und darum wurde ich auch abkommandiert."

„Seit wann hast du Nachdienst?"

„Schon die ganze Woche", antwortete Gulia und sah James wissend an, worauf er leicht rot wurde.

„Ich habe leider nicht sehr viel Zeit, James. Und ich weiß auch nicht, wie lange ich weg sein werde, darum möchte ich, dass du versuchst, deinen Vater zu erreichen, und ihm sagst, wo ich bin. Er würde sonst nach mir suchen lassen, wenn er mich morgen Früh nicht zuhause antrifft. Versprich mir bitte, dass du es ihm ausrichtest, James", bat Gulia ihren Sohn eindringlich.

„Natürlich werde ich es Dad sagen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mum, und pass auf dich auf", versprach James und sah seine Mutter besorgt an.

„Das werde ich und sobald ich wieder zurück bin, melde ich mich bei dir", sagte sie liebvoll und bedachte James mit einem aufmunternden zärtlichen Blick, den er so sehr an ihr liebte, bevor ihr Gesicht im Spiegel verschwamm.

James sah noch ein paar Minuten bedrückt auf den Spiegel in seiner Hand, bevor er ihn wieder in seine Hosentasche steckte.

„Komm gesund wieder zurück", dachte er bedrückt und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	15. Das Geheimnis der roten Rosen

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch : zwinker:**

**Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an DiamondofOcean : knuddel:**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 15**

** Das Geheimnis der roten Rosen**

James erwachte am Morgen nach der Party selbst für seine Verhältnisse schon recht früh. Langsam richtete er sich in seinem Bett auf, tastete nach seiner Brille, die auf dem Nachtschrank lag und vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick nach links, dass seine drei Freunde in ihren Betten lagen. Anschließend stand James leise auf und holte saubere Sachen aus dem Schrank, als sein Blick auf seinen Nachtschrank fiel, auf dem sein Zweiwegespiegel lag. Seufzend griff er nach diesem und ging ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Eigentlich hatte James die Gunst der Stunde am Vorabend nutzen wollen, um Lily in Beauxbatons zu überraschen. Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Oh ja, überrascht wäre sie sicherlich auch gewesen", schoss es James durch den Kopf, als er sich Lilys Gesichtausdruck vorstellte.

Doch da er seinen Vater erst weit nach Mitternacht erreicht hatte und dieser bis dahin keine neuen Informationen über den Angriff in Torquay und somit über seine Mutter hatte, blieb James in Hogwarts und hoffte, dass sich seine Eltern bald bei ihm melden würden. Mit seinen Gedanken bei seinen Eltern trocknete James sich ab, zog sich an und verließ anschließend seinen Schlafsaal. Er sah nicht einmal das Chaos, welches unten im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte, als er diesen durchquerte und hinunter in die große Halle ging, um zu frühstücken. James wollte sich gerade an seinen leeren Haustisch setzen, als seine Hauslehrerin auf ihn zueilte. Sie begrüßte ihn und erzählte James, dass seine Mutter wohlbehalten wieder im St. Mungos zurückgekehrt sei.

„Ihre Mutter hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie zu dieser frühen Stunde schon auf sind, Mr. Potter, sonst hätte Sie sich bestimmt bei Ihnen und nicht bei mir gemeldet", meinte McGonagall mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, bevor sie die große Halle wieder verließ.

Erleichtert ließ James sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er ganz allein in der großen Halle war.

„So früh kann es doch gar nicht sein", dachte James, als ein komplettes Frühstück wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm stand.

„Doch noch so früh", murmelte er vor sich hin und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

Nachdenklich rührte James in seiner Tasse, als sein Blick auf den Platz fiel, an dem Lily sonst immer saß. James fragte sich, ob Lily den ganzen Abend mit diesem Etienne, von dem er lediglich wusste, dass er charmant, intelligent, höflich, zuvorkommend, dunkelhaarig war und braune Augen haben sollte, getanzt hat.

„Er ist all das, was ich in ihren Augen nicht bin", dachte James bitter und die Vorstellung, Lily könnte auch die Nacht mit Etienne verbracht haben, versetzte James einen Stich.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss James die Augen und versuchte sich das Bild einer friedlich schlafenden Lily ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch irgendwie wollte ihm dies nicht wirklich gelingen.

Was daran liegen könnte, dass Lily an diesem Morgen nur ein paar Minuten nach James wach geworden war und das, obwohl heute alle Schüler und Schülerinnen in Beauxbatons unterrichtsfrei hatten. Lily war sofort putzmunter aus ihrem Bett geklettert und unter die Dusche gehüpft, die sie nun, nur in ein großes Handtuch gehüllt, wieder verließ.

„Und was mache ich nun?", fragte sich Lily, als ihr Blick auf den üppigen Blumenstrauß fiel.

Lächelnd trat sie an diesen heran und strich mit ihren schlanken Finger über die zarten Blütenblätter einer weißen Rose, als wieder ein paar braune Augen vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchten. Das Lächeln auf Lilys Gesicht vertiefte sich und ihre Hand legte sich reflexartig auf ihren Anhänger.

„Was hat Professor Attenborough doch gleich noch gesagt? … Nur ein sehr starker Zauber schafft es, einen einst farblosen Anhänger in den Farben des Regenbogens erstrahlen zu lassen! ... Bis jetzt schimmert er doch nur grün-gelb", murmelte Lily vor sich hin und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.

Als sie ihr Spiegelbild sah, weiteten sich Lilys Augen überrascht, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass ihr Anhänger nun grün, gelb und orange schimmerte. Schon seit längerem rätselte Lily, was es mit dem Anhänger wohl auf sich haben könnte. Die Rothaarige hatte gehofft, dass ihr VgddK- Professor ihr etwas dazu sagen konnte, aber außer dass es sich bei dem Zauber um einen weißmagischen handeln würde, konnte oder wie Lily vermutete, wollte er ihr nichts weiter darüber sagen. Missmutig kräuselte Lily ihre Nase und seufzte laut auf, bevor sie sich wieder dem Blumenstrauß widmete.

„22 Rosen und 21 Lilien macht zusammen 43", rechnete Lily, nachdem sie jede einzelne Blume gezählt hatte und hielt mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne.

„Aber… Moment…wo habe ich ihn nur gelassen?", fragte sie sich und suchte hektisch nach ihrem Kalender.

„45! Heute bin ich schon 45 Tage hier", stellte sie überrascht fest und schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf.

„Er kann es einfach nicht lassen", entfuhr es ihr während sie sich anzog.

Im Gegensatz zu James musste Lily zum Frühstücken in die Küche gehen, da ihr Cécile gestern Abend, bevor Lily kurz vor Mitternacht den Ball verlassen hatte, mitgeteilt hatte, dass es am Morgen nach solchen Festlichkeiten, kein Frühstück vor halb neun geben würde. Leise zog Lily ihre Zimmertür zu und schlich hinunter in die Küche.

Doch nicht nur Lily war zu dieser frühen Stunde schon auf den Beinen, auch Valérie, die die letzten Stunden mit ihrem Freund Claude verbracht hatte und die Richelieu- Zwillinge waren schon auf. Valérie schlich gerade durch einen der unteren Gänge, als sie aus einem der Klassenräume Stimmen hörte. So leise wie eben nur möglich huschte sie in den angrenzenden Raum, von dem sie wusste, dass dieser mit dem Klassenraum aus welchem die Stimmen nun ganz deutlich zu hören waren, durch eine Schiebetür verbunden war. Vorsichtig öffnete Valérie die Verbindungstür, als sie die vorwurfsvolle Stimme von Etienne Richelieu vernahm.

„Du wusstest, dass Lilian keine roten Rosen mag und hast mir kein Wort davon gesagt", schrie Etienne seiner Schwester entgegen.

„Ja, ich habe es gewusst! Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du Lily Blumen, noch dazu rote Rosen, schenken wolltest? Du hast noch nie einem Mädchen Blumen geschenkt, nicht mal, wenn dieses Mädchen deine Freundin war. Und nun willst du mir einen Vorwurf machen, hm? Du hättest es in der Zwischenzeit auch längst selbst herausfinden können, mein Lieber", konterte Ilsabell aufgebracht, die sich keiner Schuld bewusst war.

Doch Etienne sah dies ganz anders und in seiner Rage warf er seiner Schwester auch noch vor, dass sie die Karte, die an einer der Rosen hing auf der er die Einladung zum Ball geschrieben hatte, an Lily absichtlich nicht weiter gegeben hatte.

„Du bist ja total übergeschnappt Etienne! Hätte ich deine blöde Karte nicht an mich genommen wärst du mit Juliet Dréville zum Ball gegangen. Lily hat die Karte nicht einmal gesehen", brauste Ilsabell wütend auf.

„Und warum hast du sie Lilian nicht im Nachhinein geben, hm?", hakte Etienne nach.

„Vielleicht ist es dir entgangen, Bruderherz, oder du verdrängst einfach die Tatsache, dass Lily von einem anderen Jungen ebenfalls Blumen bekommen hat, über die sie sich riesig gefreut hat!"

„Und wenn schon! Das muss nichts bedeuten", schnappte Etienne mit einem Hauch Unsicherheit in der Stimme.

„Ich denke schon, dass dies sehr wohl etwas zu bedeuten hat", entgegnete Ilsabell nun etwas ruhiger und sie überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie ihrem Bruder schonend beibringen konnte, dass Lily einen Freund hatte.

„Das ist aber nicht alles, was du mir sagen wolltest, richtig? Erzähl, schlimmer kann es eh nicht mehr werden", forderte Etienne seine Schwester auf und ließ sich müde auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Du hast Recht, da gibt es noch etwas, was du wissen solltest. Lily hat einen Freund, Etienne, schon seit dem letzten Sommer", sagte Ilsabell leise und bedachte ihren Bruder mit einem mitfühlenden Blick.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht! Wer behauptet das? Von wem hast du es erfahren? Los, sag es mir! Hat Lilian dir das erzählt oder war es Guillaume, weil er immer noch sauer ist, da ich ihm damals Cécile weggenommen habe! Ich hab's, es war Cécile! Sie war es ja auch, die die Kapelle dazu gebracht hat, dieses schreckliche Lied zu spielen, worauf Lilian nicht mehr getanzt hatte!"

„Etienne, halt endlich deinen Mund! Cécile hat weder etwas gesagt, noch hat sie die Kapelle beauftragt. Dass Lily einen Freund hat, weiß ich von Mauriel", schleuderte Ilsabell ihrem Bruder entgegen und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen.

Valérie, die immer noch im Nebenraum hinter der Tür lauschte, musste sich stark zurückhalten, um nicht auf Etienne loszugehen.

„Wie kann er es wagen, so über Cécile zu reden? So etwas würde sie nie machen", grummelte Valérie leise vor sich hin und hätte sich damit fast selbst verraten.

Valérie verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass ihre Freundin doch mit der Kapelle gesprochen haben könnte und ahnte zu diesem Zeitenpunkt nicht, dass sie damit völlig falsch lag.

„Ich werde Lilian dann eben am übernächsten Wochenende unseren Eltern vorstellen", weihte Etienne seine Schwester und somit auch unfreiwillig Valérie in seinen Plan ein.

„Du willst **was**?", keuchte Ilsabell geschockt auf.

„Ist Lilian dir etwa nicht gut genug für unsere Familie?", fragte Etienne nun gefährlich ruhig nach.

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht, Etienne! Lily hat schon einen Freund und wird bald zu diesem zurückkehren", redete Ilsabell auf ihren Bruder ein, doch dieser winkte nur ab.

„Noch ist sie hier und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass Lilian auch hier bleibt."

„Hör mal, Etienne, wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn deine Freundin an eine andere Schule geschickt wird und so ein Kerl wie du versuchen würde sie dir auszuspannen?", appellierte Ilsabell an Etiennes Gewissen, doch er wollte nichts mehr davon hören und verließ wortlos das Klassenzimmer.

Fassungslos starrte Ilsabell auf die Tür, durch die ihr Bruder eben verschwunden war. Doch nicht nur sie konnte kaum glauben, was Etienne eben gesagt hatte, auch Valérie stand noch immer geschockt im Nebenraum, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Tief in Gedanken verließ Valérie ihr Versteck und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin fragte sie sich, ob und vor allem wie sie es Lily sagen sollte.

„Hoffentlich weiß Lily, wie sie mit Etienne nun umzugehen hat", dachte Valérie und krabbelte erschöpft in ihr Bett.

Sie würde noch früh genug mitbekommen, dass Lily sich dank eines gewissen Gryffindors durchaus gegen nervende und aufdringliche Jungs zu helfen wusste.

Und genau dieser Gryffindor kehrte nun mental in die große Halle zurück und stellte überrascht fest, dass nun alle Haustische eingedeckt waren. James lachte belustig auf, als ihm klar wurde, wie leicht Lily ihn doch immer wieder in ihren Bahn ziehen konnte, sodass er alles um sich herum vergaß.

So nach und nach füllte sich die große Halle, unter denen auch Ben war. Genau wie die meisten anderen Schüler sah Ben an diesem Morgen alles andere als frisch und munter aus. Immer wieder, so stellte James fest, während er Ben unauffällig beobachtete, fuhr sich dieser über die müden Augen und gähnte, als er versuchte, irgendetwas aus seiner Tasche zu holen. James konnte zwar nicht sehen, was Ben aus dieser holen wollte, dafür sah er aber, dass eine Eule, genauer gesagt Lilys Eule, direkt auf Bens vollen Müsliteller zusteuerte. Grinsend lehnte sich der Gryffindor in seinem Stuhl zurück und wartete amüsiert auf das Schauspiel, welches in ein paar Sekunden stattfinden sollte.

**_Kawuusch!_** Mit einem lauten Pfiepen landete die Eule direkt auf dem Teller und spritze das Müsli in alle Richtungen, wobei Ben das meiste davon ins Gesicht bekam, da er gerade wieder unter dem Tisch hervorkam, als Lilys Eule auf seinem Teller landete.

„Merlin! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Das ist mein Teller und keine Landebahn für freche Eulen", schimpfte Ben laut und fegte den Teller samt Eule vom Tisch.

Erschrocken und empört flog Merlin hoch, setzte sich auf Bens Schulter und zwickte ihn beleidigt am Ohr.

„Lass das! Bist doch selber Schuld! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, Merlin, dass du nicht immer auf Pumpkin hören sollst? Und nun lass mich in Ruhe frühstücken", wies Ben den kleinen Übertäter zurecht, aber jeder am Tisch wusste, dass er es nicht böse meinte.

Auch Merlin schien dies zu wissen und so schmiegte er seinen Kopf an Bens Hals und blickte diesen treuherzig an.

„Du kannst sagen, was du willst, Ben, aber man merkt sofort, dass er Lilys Eule ist. Die schaut auch immer so, wenn sie Mist gebaut hat", lachte Andrew Winsley, Bens Mitbewohner, wofür er sich einen missmutigen Blick von Ben einfing.

Doch dies beeindruckte Andrew keineswegs, kannte er Ben doch lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er alles andere als sauer oder wütend war. Und so war es auch. Ben blickte zu Merlin, schüttelte den Kopf, nahm die Eule anschließend vorsichtig von seiner Schulter und setzte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Du und Pumpkin passt hervorragend zusammen, weiß du das eigentlich? Nur Unsinn und Schabernack im Kopf", meinte Ben und verzog gespielt schmollend sein Gesicht, was nicht nur Andrew zum Lachen brachte.

Auch James konnte nur mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken, unterließ dies aber, als Ben ihn direkt ansah. Schelmisch grinsend erwiderte James den Blick von Ben und wollte diesem eben etwas zurufen, als sich seine Freunde neben ihn an den Tisch setzten.

„Bist du aus dem Bett gefallen, Prongs?", wollte Sirius laut gähnend von James wissen und hielt sich dabei nicht mal die Hand vor den Mund.

Doch bevor James dazu kam, Sirius darauf zu antworten, trat Nisrin Parker, eine arabischstämmige Erstklässlerin, neben ihn und tippte James leicht auf die Schulter.

„James, ich möchte mich im Namen aller Erst- bis Drittklässler für die schöne Überraschung gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum bedanken. Das war wirklich sehr nett von dir", sagte die Kleine und strahlte James regelrecht an.

James lächelte still in sich hinein, gab sich aber nach außen hin ganz gelassen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es gewesen bin?", fragte er Nisrin ruhig, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, worauf das Mädchen James herausfordernd ansah.

„Weil du der Einzige warst, der nicht auf der Party war. Brauchst es gar nicht abstreiten, ich saß direkt neben dem Eingang und habe gesehen, dass alle anderen Gryffindors anwesend waren. Oder willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass jemand aus einer der anderen Häuser in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum war und diesen dekoriert hat?", fragte Nisrin James und sah diesen herausfordernd an.

„Das nicht, aber kannst du beschwören, das kein Gryffindor die Große Halle mal verlassen hat, hm?", stellte James die Gegenfrage und brachte Nisrin damit völlig aus dem Konzept.

Doch Nisrin kam nicht mehr dazu, länger über ihre Antwort nachzudenken, da in diesem Augenblick zig Eulen über ihren Köpfen hinweg flogen, um die Tagespost zu überbringen. James sah, dass sich eine der Eulen, die eindeutig nicht zu Hogwarts gehörte, vor Cathleen niederließ und dieser ihr Bein entgegenstreckte, als Sirius ihn ansprach.

„Warum hast du der Kleinen denn nicht gesagt, dass du es warst, Prongs?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen und sah James dabei Stirnrunzelnd an.

Sirius sollte nie erfahren, warum James es niemandem sagen wollte, da Camilla Scott, Mauriels beste Freundin, sich an Lilys Freundinnen wandte.

„Lily hat von jemandem ein dutzend rote Rosen zum Valentinstag bekommen! Ist das nicht romantisch?", kicherte Camilla und ihr Blick nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an.

„Wer in Merlins Namen schenkt Lily Rosen? Jeder weiß doch, dass sie Rosen hasst", meinte Alice verwundert und rollte dabei mit den Augen.

„Lily liebt Rosen. Sie kann nur rote Rosen nicht ausstehen", antwortete James ohne von seinem Teller aufzusehen.

James fragte sich, warum er geantwortet hatte, aber er fühlte, dass es richtig war und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus. Leise seufzte James in sich hinein und warf einen verstohlen Blick zur Seite.

Es war das erste Mal seit Lilys Abreise, dass James wieder über Lily sprach und sie beim Namen nannte. Alle Anwesenden um James herum klappte der Mund auf oder sie hielten, wie in Sirius Fall, in der Bewegung inne und sahen James mit großen Augen an.

„Ach so. Ich dachte immer, Lily mag überhaupt keine Rosen", kommentierte Alice James Aussage und biss in ihr Brötchen.

Ben, der die Unterhaltung am Gryffindortisch verfolgt hatte, schaute noch einmal auf Lilys Brief und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„James hat Recht, Lily mag nur keine roten. Dafür liebt sie die weißen und rosafarbenen umso mehr", gluckste Ben und amüsierte sich königlich über die verdatterten Gesichter einiger Gryffindors.

„Mauriel schreibt, dass Lily die roten verschenkt hat, doch den Strauß aus Hogwarts behalten hat", ergänzte Camilla Bens Aussage.

„Ein Strauß aus Hogwarts? Bist du sicher? Wer soll den denn geschickt haben?", sprach Remus seine Gedanken laut aus und biss sich Sekunden später auf die Lippe.

„Keine Ahnung! Von wem der Strauß ist, hat Mauriel nicht geschrieben", antwortete Camilla und hob entschuldigend die Schulter.

„Es waren 22 weiße und rosa Rosen und 21 weiße und rote Lilien", führte Ben das Spiel fort und ließ Cathleen und James nicht aus den Augen.

Eine innere Stimme sagte dem Ravenclaw, dass es Cathleen war, die die Blumen an Lily geschickt hat.

Die Reaktionen der beiden hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Während Cathleen ertappt errötete und langsam unter den Tisch rutschte, schoss James' Kopf nach oben und sah entsetzt zu Ben. Es konnte sich nur um die Blumen handeln, die er auf Lilys Nachtschrank gestellt hatte, daran hatte James überhaupt keine Zweifel, nur wer hatte sie Lily geschickt, fragte sich James und blickte zu Cathleen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke und James wusste sofort, dass sie es gewesen war, die die Blumen nach Beauxbaton geschickt hatte.

„Aber warum? Cathleen hasst mich", überlegte James, als ihn Maxis Stimme aufmerksam werden ließ.

„Weiße und rosa Rosen und weiße und rote Lilien? Bist du sicher, Ben?", hakte Maxi vorsichtshalber nach und warf Cathleen einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf diese ein unschuldiges Gesicht machte.

Cathleen wusste, dass Maxi sie so lange nerven würde, bis sie die Wahrheit erfuhr und darum überlegte Cathleen schon mal angestrengt, was sie Maxi wegen den Blumen sagen wollte. Nur bei James würde Cathleen mit ihrer kleinen Notlüge nicht durchkommen, wenn er sie jemals darauf ansprechen sollte, da sie an seinem Blick gesehen hatte, dass er genau wusste, wer Lily die Blumen geschickt hat. Leise seufzend stand Cathleen auf und ging hinüber zum Ravenclawtisch, um Amos zu begrüßen. Damit, so hoffte Cathleen, verschaffte sie sich noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor Maxi sie mit Fragen löchern würde. Lächelnd beugte sich Cathleen zu ihrem Freund herunter und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung auf die Wange.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen?", zwinkerte Amos und grinste seine Freundin dabei schelmisch an.

„Ich brauch dir ja wohl nicht zu sagen, wie lange wir geschlafen haben. Oder leidest du neuerdings unter Amnesie?", neckte Cathleen Amos und lächelte diesen zuckersüß an, worauf dieser sie zärtlich auf seinen Schoß zog und leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Habt ihr immer noch nicht genug voneinander? Ich dachte, nach den letzten Stunden braucht ihr erst mal eine Verschnaufpause?", wollte David Nigel, der mit Amos in einem Schlafsaal schlief, anzüglich wissen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", grinste Amos seinen Freund breit an, worauf dieser in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Du stellst vielleicht Fragen. Ich war drauf und dran, den Stabilitätszauber auf dein Bett zu legen, so seid ihr zur Sache gegangen", kam die prompte Antwort, worauf Cathleen dunkelrot anlief und ihr Gesicht an Amos' Schulter verbarg.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch, Alter", konterte Amos lachend und streichelte Cathleen zärtlich über den Rücken.

Während Cathleen von Amos' Schoß rutschte, um sich neben diesem auf die Bank zu setzen, fiel ihr Blick auf Ben, der einen Brief las, wobei ihm immer wieder ein sanftes Lächeln übers Gesicht huschte. Nachdenklich schaute Cathleen noch einmal zu Ben hinüber, als dieser belustigt seinen Kopf schüttelte. Cathleen hätte zu gerne gewusst, von wem der Brief war und worüber sich Ben so amüsierte, aber das würde er ihr nie erzählen, da war sich Cathleen ganz sicher.

„Ich weiß jetzt auch, von wem die Blumen sind, Pumpkin", gluckste Ben leise vor sich hin und sah unauffällig zu James hinüber.

Dieser unterhielt sich gerade mit seinen Freunden, als Alice ihn ansprach.

„Hängt Lilys Abneigung gegen rote Rosen vielleicht mit ihrer Großmutter zusammen, James?", fragte Alice ihn, da sie davon ausging, dass er dies wusste.

James überlegte einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Alice. Das muss du Lily schon selbst fragen", antwortete James, obwohl er es sehr wohl wusste.

Wenn Lily es ihren Freundinnen bis jetzt nicht gesagt hatte, dann, so war sich James sicher, wollte sie auch nicht, dass sie es erfuhren und somit behielt er sein Wissen für sich. James konnte zwar an Alices Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, doch dies störte ihn keinesfalls und er unterhielt sich weiter mit seinen Freunden, bis es Zeit wurde, zum Unterricht zu gehen.

Ben wollte noch ein paar Minuten warten, bevor er zum Unterricht aufbrach. Er wollte doch zu gerne wissen, ob Alisha es mit unfreiwilliger Hilfe von Gulia Potter geschafft hatte mit Lily zu sprechen und sie so davor bewahrt hatte, den Richelieus vorgestellt zu werden. Nach einem letzten Blick auf seine Uhr stand Ben etwas enttäuscht auf und eilte hinunter in die Kerker, da er gleich in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke hatte.

„So wie ich Alisha kenne, war es für sie ein Kinderspiel, Gulia um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln", überlegte Ben vergnügt und wusste gar nicht, wie Recht er damit hatte.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	16. James Erinnerung

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch : zwinker:**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 16**

** James Erinnerung**

Cathleen hatte ja damit gerechnet, dass Maxi sie noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn zur Rede stellen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Unsicher musterte Cathleen ihre Freundin von der Seite, als sie Alice nach ihnen rufen hörte. Ihr fiel ein Stern vom Herzen, da sie absolut keine Lust verspürte, Maxi zu erklären, warum sie James' Blumen nach Beauxbatons geschickt hatte. Cathleen fiel wieder ein, wie James sie angesehen hatte und schlagartig wurde Cathleen klar, dass er wusste dass sie seine Blumen verschickt hatte.

„Was ist mit dir?", wollte Alice wissen, als Cathleen laut aufseufzte.

„Ach nichts. Ich habe nur gerade an etwas gedacht", antwortete Cathleen ausweichend, worauf Alice nur verstehend nickte und sich wieder an Maxi wandte.

„Maxi, warum kann Lily keine roten Rosen leiden? Ich habe James gefragt, aber er weiß es nicht. Du weißt es doch, oder?", fragte Alice, die eigentlich nicht so neugierig war, hoffnungsvoll.

„Na ja, daran ist ihr Vater Schuld", antwortete Maxi etwas zögerlich und überhörte das leise Schnauben von Cathleen.

„Ihr Vater?"

Cathleen warf Maxi einen warnenden Blick zu, doch diesen übersah Maxi gefließlich und redete einfach weiter.

„Ja. Er hat ihrer Mutter immer rote Rosen geschenkt, nachdem er sie mal wieder betrogen hatte. Am nächsten Morgen hat ihre Mutter sie dann in die Mülltonne geschmissen und geweint. Seit dieser Zeit hasst Lily rote Rosen, da sie sie immer mit Untreue in Verbindung bringt. Sie kann nichts Romantisches in ihnen sehen, nur Leid, Lügen, Schmerz und Trauer", erzählte Maxi ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass sie in diesem Moment wieder mal Lilys Vertrauen missbrauchte.

James, der mit Remus hinter den Mädchen herging, verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht und zischte seinem Freund leise zu:

„Du solltest aufpassen, dass sie **dein Geheimnis** nicht auch so leichtfertig ausplappert, Moony", und mit diesen Worten schritt James an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei und verschwand ins Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, wo er wütend und aufgebracht seine Tasche auf den Tisch knallte.

„Welche Maus ist dir denn über die Niere gelaufen?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Maxi!"

„Hä?" machte Sirius irritiert, worauf James unbewusst grinste.

Sirius liebte Muggelsprichwörter, nur konnte er sie sich nicht alle merken und vertauschte des Öfteren schon mal das eine oder andere.

„Nicht Maus und Niere, Padfoot, sondern Laus und Leber", erklärte James, als Remus sich neben ihn setzte .

„Wovon redet ihr?", fragte Remus.

„Davon dass deine Freundin keine Maus sondern eine Laus ist", erwiderte Sirius.

Sirius konnte sich schon denken, warum James so wütend auf Maxi war und schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber.

„Wem hat sie davon erzählt?", fragte er Remus leise, sodass die Mädchen, die eine Reihe vor ihnen saßen, es nicht hörten.

„Alice und Cathleen. Na ja und ich habe es mitbekommen, da ich mit Prongs hinter ihnen gegangen bin", antwortete Remus wahrheitsgemäß.

Ihm gefiel Sirius Tonlage nicht und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Sirius harten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, holte Sirius seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche und richtete diesen auf Maxi.

„Was hast du vor?", verlangte Remus mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend zu wissen.

„Deine Freundin hatte nicht das Recht dazu. Es ist allein Evans Sache", antwortete Sirius durch zusammen gepresste Zähne. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür wie wütend Sirius in diesem Augenblick war.

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Pad. Du weißt das es verboten ist das Gedächnis von jemandem zu löschen", startete Remus einen verzweifelten Versuch Sirius von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

„Ich lösche es nicht, ich verändere es bloß. Ich nehme Maxi, und du Alice. Um Cathleen kümmere ich mich anschließend", sagte Sirius scharf und blickte Remus dabei eindringlich an.

Remus wollte laut protestieren, doch er machte nichts dergleichen. Er wusste, dass sich Sirius nicht davon abbringen lassen würde. Remus wurde klar, das das nicht die ganze Geschichte sein konnte, sonst würde Sirius nicht zu so dramatischen Maßnahmen greifen und James nicht so wütend sein. Hilfe suchend schaute Remus zu James, doch dieser war mit seinen Gedanken an jenem Tag angekommen, als Lily ihre Eltern zu Grabe tragen musste.

„_Aber… aber Petty, dass kannst du doch nicht verlangen. Du weißt doch genau so gut wie ich, dass Mum keine roten Rosen gewollt hätte. Sie hasste sie, weil Dad sie ihr immer nur dann geschenkt hat wenn er sie betrogen hatte!", rief Lily panisch aus, wobei ihre Stimme zitterte. _

„_Du wirst jetzt diese Rosen in ihr Grab werfen, oder ich schwöre dir, dass ich allen Anwesenden sage, dass ganz allein du Schuld am Tod unserer Eltern bist. Du bist abnormal! Ein Freak! Eine widerliche Missgeburt, und nur deswegen mussten sie sterben. Dad hat Mum geliebt und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du, nun wo sie tot sind, diese Lüge verbreiten wirst", zischte Petunia Evans Lily angewidert zu, packte Lily hart am Arm und zerrte sie vor das ausgehobene Grab, in dem vor ein paar Minuten der Sarg ihrer Mutter hinunter gelassen wurde._

_Grob drückte Petunia Lily die roten Rosen in die Hand, wobei sie sich an einer der Stacheln piekste und schob die am ganzen Körper zitternde Lily weiter noch vorne, nahm ihre Hand und drückte so fest zu, bis Lily diese öffnete und die Rosen fallen ließ, bevor sie sich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck umdrehte, und ihre total geschockte und verzweifelte Schwester zurück ließ._

_James, der dieses Szene mit Sirius unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt, mit angesehen hatte, musste von Sirius stark zurück gehalten werden, um Petunia nicht einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen. Mit geballten Fäusten und vor Wut rotem Gesicht sah James wieder zu Lily. Diese kletterte gerade in das ausgehobene Loch und stammelte immer wieder leise schluchzend:_

„_Es tut mir so Leid, Mum. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Bitte, du musst mir glauben, Mum. Ich werde diese roten Dinger nicht hier bei dir lassen, ich werfe sie auf den Müll! Nicht weinen Mum, bitte weine nicht mehr", rief Lily unter Schluchzen und nahm alle roten Rosen, welche im Grab ihrer Mutter lagen, an sich._

_Sirius und James sahen sich entsetzt an und auch Cathleen, die gerade hinzugekommen war keuchte erschrocken auf, als sie Lily in dem offenen Grab entdeckte. Geistesgegenwärtig holte Cathleen ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und ließ damit alle Blumen verschwinden, bevor sie Lily half, aus dem Erdloch zu kommen. Auch James hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und unbemerkt von den beiden Mädchen, zauberte er eine weiße und eine rote Lilie herbei und legte diese ungesehen vor das Erdloch neben dem nun Lily heftig schluchzend stand. Tröstend drückte Cathleen ihre Freundin an sich und strich ihr immer wieder über den Rücken, als ihr Blick auf die von James gezauberten Blumen fiel. Vorsichtig löste Cathleen sich von Lily, bückte sich, griff nach den Blumen und reichte sie ohne etwas zu sagen an Lily, die Cathleen dankbar dafür ansah, bevor sie die Blumen auf den Sarg ihrer Mutter warf._

James Gesicht hatte mittlerweile einen harten Ausdruck angenommen, wie immer wenn er an diesen schrecklichen Tag dachte. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, warum Petunia so kaltherzig und hart zu Lily gewesen war und wie so nur so etwas Schreckliches zu ihr sagen konnte. Petunia wusste wahrscheinlich nicht mal, was sie ihrer Schwester damit angetan hatte. Ein paar Tage nach der Beerdigung hatte James seinen Vater gefragt, ob Todesser am Tod von Lilys Eltern schuld waren, da sie Muggelgeborene ist, doch sein Vater verneinte dies und meinte, dass an diesem Tag keine Magie in dieser Gegend benutzt worden war. Lilys Vater war einfach auf der regennassen Strasse viel zu schnell gefahren und ist ins schleudern geraten, wobei er die Kontrolle über sein Auto verloren hatte. Es war ein bedauerlicher Unfall und die Schuld von Mr. Evans, und nicht Lilys.

Nachdenklich schüttelte James den Kopf und holte tief Luft, bevor er sich im Klassenraum umsah. Dabei fielen ihm die irritierten und fragenden Blicke von Maxi und Alice auf, da sie nicht wussten, was kurz zuvor mit ihnen geschehen war. James sah Sirius nur an und wusste auch so was dieser gemacht hatte.

„Cathleen nicht", sagte James knapp zu Sirius, als er bemerkte, dass dieser seinen Zauberstab nun auf Cathleen gerichtet hatte.

„Wie du willst, Prongs", antwortete Sirius und nickte, worauf Remus die beiden fragend ansah.

„Verrätst du mir warum **ihr **Gedächnis nicht verändert wird?", verlangte Remus zu wissen, der mit James Entscheidung nicht so ganz einverstanden zu sein schien.

„Kann ich nicht, ehrlich. Das soll Prongs dir selbst erzählen, Moony", flüsterte Sirius ihm leise zu, da gerade Professor McGonagall den Raum betrat.

Vorwurfsvoll schaute Remus zu James, doch dieser blickte nachdenklich nach vorne und sagte den ganzen Tag nichts mehr dazu. James war schon klar, wie sehr er Remus damit vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte, und er überlegte fieberhaft, ob er es ihm sagen sollte. James wünschte sich so sehr, dass Lily hier wäre, dann würde ihm eine Entscheidung erspart bleiben.

Diese saß jedoch gerade mit Valérie und Cécile in ihrem Zimmer und hörte sich Valéries Beobachtungen, welche sie in den frühen Morgenstunden gemacht hatte, an. Lily wollte nicht glauben, was Valérie ihr da eben erzählte.

„Lily, versprich uns, dass du auf dich aufpassen wirst. Etienne sagt so etwas nicht einfach nur zum Spaß", redete Valérie auf die Rothaarige ein.

„Du solltest wissen, Lily, das Etienne noch nie ein Mädchen mit nach Hause genommen hat, geschweige um sie seinen Eltern vorzustellen", meldete sich nun auch Cécile zu Wort, worauf Lily leicht das Gesicht verzog.

„Soll ich mich nun geschmeichelt fühlen oder Angst haben?", wollte Lily grinsend wissen.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Lily! Etiennes Eltern sind Anhänger der dunklen Seite und hassen alle, die nicht reinblütig sind!", platze es aufgebracht aus Valérie heraus.

„Ich habe schon davon gehört, Valérie. So leicht bin ich nun auch nicht zu haben", zwinkerte Lily ihren Freundinnen belustigt zu.

„Du nimmst das alles nicht ernst, oder? Wenn du erstmal im Haus der Richelieus bist, wird dich Etiennes Vater so schnell auch nicht wieder weg lassen. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was er dir alles antun wird, wenn er herausfindet, dass du Muggelgeborene bist", rief Valérie.

Nun wurde es Lily doch zu bunt und ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich, als sie sich langsam zu Valérie umdrehte.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich so genau, dass Etiennes Eltern schwarzmagisch sind?", fragte Lily gefährlich ruhig.

„Das ist allgemein bekannt, Lily. Ob du uns nun glaubst oder nicht, aber Fakt ist nun mal, dass zumindest Etiennes Eltern der dunklen Seite angehören. Ob auch Etienne und Ilsabell dazu gehören wissen wir nicht", antwortete Cécile und sah diese ehrlich und eindringlich dabei an.

„Verstehe. Ich werde vorsichtig sein, okay?", gab Lily nach und stand von ihrem Bett auf.

Sie hatte keine Lust diese Konservation fortzusetzen und wollte stattdessen lieber nach draußen an die frische Luft gehen.

„Kommt ihr mit in den Park?", fragte Lily die beiden, worauf sie nur einen entsetzten Blick von Valérie erntete.

„Es ist viel zu kalt. Ich lege mich lieber noch etwas hin", erklärte Valérie und verabschiedete sich hastig.

Auch Cécile hatte keine Lust mit zugehen und so verließ Lily, warm eingepackt, ihr Zimmer und marschierte in den Park. Nachdenklich schritt sie die angelegten Wege entlang, als sie auf der anderen Seite etwas sehr vertrautes sah. Lächelnd rannte Lily weiter und strahlte wie ein kleines Kind, als sie die Torstangen vor sich erblickte.

„Die haben hier ja ein Quidditchfeld", lachte Lily und hüpfte dabei auf und ab.

„Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, die wissen hier nicht mal was das ist", gluckste Lily leise vor sich hin und kletterte die Stufen der Tribüne hinauf, wo sie sich einen windgeschützten Platz suchte.

Lily kehrte selbst zum Mittagessen nicht ins Palais zurück. Erst am späten Nachmittag verließ sie das Quidditstadium wieder. Sie dachte über das Gespräch mit Valérie nach und fragte sich, ob sie sich wirklich so in Etienne getäuscht haben konnte. Sicher, seine bevormundende Art nervte sie manchmal schon, doch im Grunde genommen, meinte er es ja nur gut. Nur die Tatsache, dass Etienne sie seinen Eltern vorstellen wollte, bereitete Lily dann doch Sorgen. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust darauf und hoffte, dass ihr immer eine gute und passende Ausrede einfallen würde, wenn Etienne sie denn wirklich zu sich nach Hause einladen wollte.

Doch nicht nur Lily machte sich in diesen Stunden so ihre Gedanken, auch James war die meiste Zeit abwesend und bekam so gut wie nichts vom Unterricht oder was noch so um ihn herum geschah mit. Er überlegte immer noch, ob er Remus sagen sollte, was sich bei der Beerdigung von Lilys Eltern ereignet hatte. Grübelnd schritt James durch die Gänge, als Sirius an seiner Seite auftauchte.

„Hey Pad. Hast du Lust Rosmerta zu besuchen?", wandte James sich an seinen besten Freund, bevor dieser auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

„Aber immer doch", gluckste Sirius und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Weißt du wo Moony ist? Vielleicht will er ja auch mitkommen?"

„Ähm, ich glaube nicht, Prongs. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, will er den Abend mit Maxi verbringen", antwortete Sirius seinem Freund.

Doch dieser hatte gar nicht richtig hingehört, und aktivierte gerade die Karte der Rumtreiber, um nach zusehen, wo sich die anderen beiden Rumtreiber aufhielten.

„Moony ist auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek und Peter kann ich nicht finden", meinte James und eilte auch schon den Gang hinunter, um Remus abzufangen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Moony mitgehen wird", dachte Sirius, beeilte sich aber James einzuholen.

Sirius wusste, wie gekränkt und verärgert Remus immer noch war und wollte sich eigentlich mit James darüber unterhalten.

„Dann reden wir eben in den Drei Besen", seufzte Sirius in sich hinein und bog mit James in den nächsten Gang, wo sie Remus an einem der Fenster stehen sahen.

Mit schnellen Schritten liefen die beiden auf ihren Freund zu, der sich erschrocken umdrehte, als James ihn auf die Schulter tippte.

„Wir wollen nach Hogsmeade. Kommst du mit?", fragte James leise, worauf Remus ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf.

„Zu Madame Rosmerta, nehme ich ab, hm? Klar komme ich mit", stimmte Remus zu, da er darin eine gute Gelegenheit sah, um James ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

„Was ist mit Wormtail? Kommt er nicht mit?", wollte Remus noch wissen.

„Wir wissen nicht wo er ist", antwortete James und zeigte auf die Karte.

Remus verstand sofort was James meinte und so verließen nur die Drei das Schloss, und liefen durch die vielen Geheimgänge nach Hogsmeade, wo um diese Uhrzeit nicht so viel los war. Nachdem die drei Freunde die Drei Besen betreten hatten, wurden sie freundlich von Madame Rosmerta begrüßt.

„Na Jungs. Ihr braucht wohl mal wieder ein bisschen Abwechslung, hm? Was darf ich euch bringen? Butterbier?", fragte die Wirtin lachend, worauf Sirius und Remus nickten.

„Ein Feuerwhisky wäre mir lieber", entgegnete James und blickte Rosmerta bittend an.

Die junge Wirtin legte ihren Kopf etwas schief und überlegte einen Moment.

„Also gut, James. Aber nur Einen, verstanden?", stimmte sie schließlich zu und ging zurück zur Theke, um die Getränke zuholen.

Sirius konnte nicht glauben, dass nur James einen Feuerwhisky bekommen würde und er sollte sich mit Butterbier zufrieden geben. Schmollend verschränkte Sirius die Arme vor seiner Brust und machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. Remus hingegen lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte James eingehend.

„Jetzt oder nie", dachte Remus und beugte sich über den Tisch.

„Prongs? Warum hast du Cathleens Erinnerung nicht verändert?", platzte es aus Remus heraus.

„Weil sie Lily geholfen und sich um sie gekümmert hat", antwortete James und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nichts weiter dazu sagen würde.

Hilfe suchend schaute Remus zu Sirius, der versuchte, Rosmerta zu überreden, ihm auch einen Feuerwhisky zu bringen. Sirius bemerkte Remus Blick und zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du Prongs fragen musst. Und wenn er es dir nicht erzählen will, dann solltest du dich damit abfinden, Moony", machte Sirius klar und trank einen Schluck Butterbier.

Zähneknirschend und mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, lehnte sich Remus wieder zurück und holte tief Luft. Noch bevor der Werwolf seinem Ärger Luft machen konnte, kam James ihm zuvor.

„Es geht hier nicht um mich, Moony. Es ist Lilys Angelegenheit, und wenn du mehr wissen möchtest, musst du sie schon selbst fragen, okay? Was würdest du denn sagen, wenn Pad oder ich dein Geheimnis an Lily weiter erzählen würden? Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass ist etwas anderes, Moony", sagte James ruhig und trank seinen Feuerwhisky in einem Zug aus.

„Sie kennt mein Geheimnis doch schon längst", dachte Remus und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

James fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und sah sich nach Sirius um, der zwischen zeitlich zu Madame Rosmerta an die Theke gegangen war und ihr Komplimente machte. Als James dies sah, lachte er leise in sich hinein. Er konnte sich schon denken, was Sirius damit bezweckte und er sollte Recht behalten. Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Sirius mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Gesicht und einer fast vollen Flaschen Feuerwhisky wieder an den Tisch.

„Na, wie habe ich das gemacht?", fragte er James und Remus, die darüber nur lachend ihre Köpfe schütteln konnten.

Die drei jungen Männer unterhielten und scherzten miteinander, wobei es Remus immer noch deutlich anzumerken war, wie gekränkt er wegen James Verhalten war. Irgendwann, als die Flasche Feuerwhisky und etliche Flaschen Butterbier von den Jungs schon geleert worden war, stand James auf und ging in Richtung Theke.

„Wo bleibt Prongs denn mit den Getränken?", fragte Sirius und blickte zur Theke, konnte seinen Freund aber nicht sehen.

„Moony, hast du gesehen, wo Prongs hingegangen ist?", wollte Sirius wissen, worauf dieser den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich werde mal Rosmerta fragen", sagte Sirius mehr zu sich und ging hinüber zu der Wirtin.

An ihrem Kopfschütteln konnte Remus sehen, dass sie auch nicht wusste, wo James hingegangen war. Grummelnd kehrte Sirius zu Remus an den Tisch zurück und nahm seinen Umhang vom Stuhl.

„Wir sollten nach ihm suchen. Wer weiß, was er in seinem Zustand nun wieder vorhat", meinte Sirius, worauf Remus ihm zustimmte.

Eilig verließen die beiden den Pub und zu seinem Bedauern musste Sirius feststellen, dass James die Karte mitgenommen hatte. Remus und Sirius nahmen diesmal nicht die Geheimgänge, um ins Schloss zurück zukehren, sondern marschierten den üblichen Weg hinauf, wobei sie sich suchend nach James umsahen.

„Er kann doch nicht schon im Schloss sein", durchbrach Remus nach einer Weile die Stille.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", entgegnete dieser knapp und überlegte, wo er James' Portschlüssel das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

„Hm! Denkst du, Prongs ist auf dem Weg zu Lily?", fragte Remus leise.

„Könnte schon sein. Nachdem was heute so alles passiert ist", seufzte Sirius und lief etwas schneller.

„Vielleicht sind die Mädchen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und halten Prongs solange auf, bis wir da sind", überlegte Remus laut und lag gar nicht mal so falsch damit.

„Hoffentlich", meinte Sirius leise keuchend, als er mit Remus vor dem Schloss angekommen war.

Zur selben Zeit verließ Cathleen das Badezimmer und wollte gerade in ihr Bett krabbeln, als sie ein lautes Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür hörte.

„Wer kann das denn noch sein?", fragte Maxi, die schon in ihrem Bett lag.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir werden es gleich wissen", meinte Cathleen nur und ging zur Tür, an der es abermals klopfte, diesmal nur viel lauter und energischer.

„Was soll denn das! Ich komme ja schon", rief Cathleen ärgerlich und riss leicht angesäuert die Tür auf.

„Was willst du denn hier? Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?", rief Cathleen wütend, und wollte die Tür wieder zu machen.

„Will mit Lily sprechen. Ist sie schon da?", fragte James lallend und sah Cathleen mit einem Hundblick an.

„Merlin. Maxi komm und hilf mir mal", rief Cathleen und hatte sehr viel Mühe James, der nun stark schwankte, festzuhalten.

„Wie kommt der denn hier hin?", quiekte Maxi und lief dunkelrot an, da sie nur ein kurzes Nachhemd trug.

„Das spielt doch jetzt keine Rolle, Maxi. Hilf mir lieber James ins Zimmer zu bringen", ächzte Cathleen, die versuchte James so gut sie konnte zu stützen.

„Du willst James hier reinlassen? Er ist ja betrunken", rief Maxi.

„Wo ist Lily denn nun?", babbelte James vor sich hin und ging ein paar Schritte auf Maxi zu, die jedoch zurück wich.

„Lily wird gleich hier sein", log Cathleen, womit sich James vorerst zufrieden gab.

„Betrunken? Ich würde eher sagen, er ist bis obenhin abgefüllt. Los, wir legen James in Lilys Bett, damit er seinen Rausch ausschlafen kann."

„James soll in unserem Zimmer schlafen, Cathleen? Du spinnst wohl", rief Maxi empört.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Maxi. Du und ich wir beiden wissen ganz genau, dass es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass James in unserem Schlafsaal übernachtet, richtig? Er schläft mindestens drei bis viermal die Woche hier. Und noch nie ist James dir oder mir zu nahe gekommen, oder? Er will nichts von uns, Maxi, und das weißt du auch ganz genau", stellte Cathleen klar, worauf Maxi nur beschämt nickte.

„Nachdem wir das nun geklärt hätten, sollten wir James schlafen legen", redete Cathleen weiter und musste über ihre eigene Wortwahl schmunzeln.

Doch dies war leichter gesagt als getan, wie die Mädchen feststellen musste. James war nämlich nicht bereit sich ins Bett zu legen, und schob die Mädchen immer wieder zur Seite.

„James, nun legt dich endlich hin", schimpfte Cathleen und bugsierte diesen irgendwie auf Lilys Bett.

„Ich will mich nicht hinlegen. Ich will mit Lily sprechen. Das waren meine Blumen, die du Lily geschickt hast, stimmst?", verlangte James nun zu wissen, und sah Cathleen dabei überraschend klar an.

„Glaub mir James. Lily wird wissen, dass die Blumen von dir sind", antwortete Cathleen eindringlich, bevor sie James Beine aufs Bett legte.

Erschöpft richteten Maxi und Cathleen sich, nachdem sie James ins Bett verfrachtet hatten, auf und gingen außer James Hörweite.

„Hast du James schon jemals so betrunken erlebt, Cathleen? Was machen wir denn jetzt? Er wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er mit Lily gesprochen hat. Vielleicht sollte ich Remus und Sirius bescheid sagen, damit sie sich um ihn kümmern", seufzte Maxi.

„Das würde auch nicht viel bringen. James würde die ganze Nacht über keine Ruhe geben, dann lassen wir ihn lieber gleich hier. Gib mir doch bitte mal den Brief mit den Fotos den Lily zuletzt geschickt hat", bat Cathleen leise.

Maxi fragte sich zwar verwundert was Cathleen damit wollte, tat aber wie ihr geheißen und holte den Brief samt Fotos aus ihrer Tasche. Lächelnd nahm Cathleen das Bild an sich und ging zurück zu James.

„Hier James. Lily ist endlich da. Nun kannst du mit ihr reden", sagte Cathleen ruhig und drückte James das Foto in die Hand.

„James, Lily weiß wo sie hingehört und wo ihr zuhause ist", flüsterte Cathleen leise, sodass nur James sie verstehen konnte. Anschließend trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück, zog mit einem Ruck die Vorhänge um Lilys Bett zu und ging zu ihrem eigenen Bett hinüber, wo Maxi sie schon erwartete.

„Ob seine Freunde wissen dass er hier ist?", fragte Maxi leise.

„Ich denke mal nicht", erwiderte Cathleen, nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und belegte Lilys Bett mit dem Silentio-Zauber.

„Und wir werden auch nicht diejenigen sein, die es ihnen sagen werden", beendete Cathleen ihren Satz.

„Aber…!"

„Kein aber, Maxi. Hat Remus dich jemals gefragt, was James hier bei uns im Schlafsaal macht?", wollte Cathleen wissen, worauf Maxi nur verneinen konnte.

„Dachte ich es mir doch. Was denkst du, warum er nie mit dir darüber gesprochen hat, hm? Weil James weder ihm, noch Sirius etwas davon erzählt. James will nicht, dass seine Freunde es wissen, und darum werden wir es ihnen auch nicht sagen, verstanden? Wenn sie wissen wollen, wo er diese Nacht war, dann soll er es ihnen gefälligst selbst erzählen", machte Cathleen ihren Standpunkt deutlich, und sah Maxi warnend und eindringlich an.

Maxi schluckte schwer und warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Lilys Bett.

„Und was antwortete ich Remus, wenn er mich fragt, ob ich James gesehen habe?", wollte sie verlegen wissen.

„Lass dir etwas einfallen, Maxi, okay?", antwortete Cathleen ruhig und schlüpfte unter ihre Bettdecke.

Auch Maxi legte sich wieder hin und die beiden Freundinnen wünschte sich noch eine ‚gute Nacht', bevor sie erschöpft einschliefen.

James hingegen blickte noch immer auf das Foto in seiner Hand, bevor er es mit einem sanften Lächeln an seine Brust presste und zufrieden einschlief.

So fand Cathleen James auch am nächsten Morgen, als sie leise an Lilys Bett trat und durch die Vorhänge lugte. Einen kurzen Augenblick betrachtete sie James, bevor sie das Foto aus seiner Hand zog.

„Tut mir ehrlich Leid, James. Doch es ist besser, wenn du dies nicht im nüchternen Zustand siehst", seufzte Cathleen leise, und steckte das Foto, auf dem Lily und Etienne zu sehen waren, in ihre Tasche. Anschließend verließ sie hinter Maxi den Schlafsaal und eilte hinunter in die Große Halle zum frühstücken.

„Hätten wir James nicht lieber wecken sollen? Immerhin fängt in einer halben Stunde der Unterricht an", flüsterte Maxi Cathleen leise zu.

„Machst du Witze, Maxi? Hast du vergessen, wie volltrunken James gestern Abend war? Er ist bestimmt noch nicht in der Lage aufzustehen, geschweige denn am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Nee du, lass ihn mal lieber seinen Rausch ausschlafen", gluckste Cathleen und setzte sich an ihren Haustisch.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst. Hast Recht, lassen wir ihn schlafen", kicherte Maxi und belud ihren Teller.

Da die beiden gar nicht so falsch mit ihrer Vermutung lagen, erschien James auch nicht zu der ersten Unterrichtstunde an diesem Tag.

Langsam öffnete James seine Augen und stellte fest, dass er sich nicht in seinem Bett befand. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er diese Erkenntnis verarbeitet hatte. Mit einem Ruck setzte James sich auf, ohne an die Folgen zu denken.

„Oh, mein Kopf", stöhnte er und legte sich vorsichtig wieder hin.

James hatte das Gefühl, als ob sich eine komplette Baustelle in seinem Kopf befinden würde. Langsam drehte er sich auf die Seite und zog die oberste Schublade von Lilys Nachtschrank auf.

„Ich habe sie doch hier gesehen", dachte James und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als er die Packung Kopfschmerztabletten gefunden hatte.

Noch einmal versuchte James sich aufzurichten, doch diesmal nicht so ruckartig wie beim ersten Mal. Anschließend zauberte er sich ein Glas Wasser und spülte die Tablette hinunter.

„Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Wenn nur mein Kopf nicht so dröhnen würde", dachte James und verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.

So behutsam wie irgend möglich, kletterte James aus dem Bett, öffnete die Fenster und verließ den Mädchenschlafsaal. Bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, vergewisserte er sich, dass dieser leer war, bevor er in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal huschte. James schaffte es irgendwie sich auszuziehen, doch aufs duschen verzichtete er dann doch.

„Was habe ich gestern bloß gemacht, dass ich heute solche höllischen Kopfschmerzen habe", überlegte James, als er sich in sein Bett legte.

„Sobald es in meinem Kopf nicht mehr so hämmert, werde ich es heraus finden", war das letzte was James durch den Kopf ging, bevor er einschlief.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**Liebe Grüße jas**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flauschfüchsin: Hätte ich die Wahl, würde ich auch noch Hogwarts gehen :nick: Vielen lieben Dank für deine Treue und dein Review! bousa**


	17. Sie kann es nicht lassen

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch : zwinker:**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 17**

**Sie kann es nicht lassen**

Sirius konnte sich an diesem Morgen nur sehr schwer auf den Unterricht konzentrieren und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Immer wieder sah er über seine Schulter zur Tür, in der Hoffung, James dort zu entdecken.

„Mr. Black, würden Sie bitte die Güte besitzen und nach vorne sehen", rief Professor McGonagall ärgerlich und schaute Sirius mit verengten Augen an.

„Natürlich Professor", erwiderte Sirius brav und blickte seine Hauslehrerin charmant dabei an.

„Das nächste Mal nehme ich die Karte! Dann wüsste ich jetzt wenigstens wo Prongs ist", grummelte Sirius leise vor sich hin.

Doch tief in seinem Inneren machte er sich schon Sorgen um seinen besten Freund, den er das letzte Mal in den Drei Besen gesehen hatte.

Selbst Remus hatte große Schwierigkeiten McGonagalls Unterricht zu folgen, und warf Sirius immer wieder einen fragenden und besorgten Blick zu. Sirius hatte Remus von James Blitzbesuch zu Hause erzählt und das er davon ausging, dass James sich dort einen Portschlüssel geholt hatte. Und nun befürchteten beide, dass James diesen in der letzten Nacht benutzt hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnten die beiden Freunde ja nicht ahnen, dass James friedlich schlummernd in seinem Bett lag.

„Was ist denn heute Morgen mit dir los, Rem?", fragte Maxi ihren Freund leise, als McGonagall gerade nicht in ihre Richtung blickte.

Angestrengt überlegte Remus, was er Maxi nun antworten sollte, da Sirius und er abgemacht hatten, niemandem, und schon gar nicht den Mädchen, von James Verschwinden zu erzählen. Remus hatte, nach dem Vorfall vom Vortag, ohne zu zögern zugestimmt.

„Ähm… na ja… weiß du… wir machen uns Sorgen um James", stotterte Remus und vermied es, seine Freundin direkt anzusehen, da Maxi ihn sofort durchschaut hätte.

„Ach so. Was hat er denn? Als ich James vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen habe, sah er wirklich sehr blass und mitgenommen aus", bestätigte Maxi mitfühlend, und drehte sich wieder nach vorne, da Cathleen sie unterm Tisch angestupst hatte.

„Wann hast du James gesehen?", platze es aus Sirius heraus und Remus konnte leichte Nervosität in seiner Stimme hören.

„Heute morgen. Habe ich das nicht gesagt?", wollte Maxi mit unschuldigem Tonfall wissen,

ohne sich nach den Jungs umzudrehen.

„Wann war das genau, Maxi?", hakte Remus nun nach, und tätschelte ihre Schulter.

„Kurz vor dem Unterricht. Ich bin nach dem Frühstück noch mal hoch in unseren Schlafsaal, weil ich meinen Aufsatz vergessen habe und als ich wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, war James auch da", log Maxi und war froh, dass Remus ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Maxi blickte zur Seite, wo Cathleen ein lautloses „ Gut gemacht" mit ihren Lippen formte. Sie hatte sich Cathleens Worte sehr zu Herzen genommen, doch sie brachte es nicht noch länger übers Herz, die Jungs weiter so im Ungewissen zu lassen. Ihr war schon klar, dass die beiden bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit in den Gryffindorturm eilen würden, um nach zusehen, ob James wirklich im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Und genau so war es dann auch. Mit dem ersten Gongschlag stand Sirius auf, packte seine Sachen in die Tasche und lief, dich gefolgt von Remus, aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ohne auf die anderen Schüler zu achten, rannten die beiden durch die Gänge, nahmen auf der Treppe zwei Stufen auf einmal und stürmten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo von James aber nichts zu sehen war. Fragend schauten sich Remus und Sirius an und eilten anschließend in ihren Schlafsaal, wo James immer noch in seinem Bett lag und schlief.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht! Der liegt im Bett und pennt", rief Sirius aufgebracht, dennoch konnte Remus auch Erleichterung in seiner Stimme hören.

„Sei doch nicht so laut, Padfoot. Wenn Prongs wach ist, wird er uns schon sagen wo er gewesen ist", versuchte Remus Sirius zu beruhigen.

„Ich will aber jetzt wissen, wo er die ganze Nacht war und wann er zurück gekommen ist", ereiferte sich Sirius weiter und ging auf James Bett zu.

„Könnt ihr nicht ein bisschen leiser sein. Mir brummt der Schädel", stöhnte James leise, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?", verlangte Sirius ohne Umschweife zu wissen, und setzte sich auf James Bettkante.

„Nach meinen Kopfschmerzen zu urteilen, mit euch einen trinken", antwortete James leise und fasste sich, wie zur Bestätigung, an den Kopf.

Vorsichtig öffnete James seine Augen und blinzelte bei dem hellen Licht, welches ihn umgab.

„Kann nicht jemand mal dieses grässliche, helle Licht ausschalten?", schimpfte James leise und legte schützend seine Hand über die Augen.

„Was hast du mit Rosmerta besprochen?", bohrte Sirius weiter.

„Rosmerta? Ähm, wann habe ich denn mit ihr gesprochen?", fragte James vorsichtig nach, da er sich an so gut wie gar nichts mehr erinnern konnte.

„Kurz bevor du einfach abgehauen bist. Warum hast du uns nicht Bescheid gesagt, hm?", bellte Sirius, worauf James laut aufstöhnte.

„Sind wir denn nicht zusammen zurückgegangen?", hakte James vorsichtig nach und trieb Sirius damit fast zur Weißglut.

„Würde wir sonst wissen wollen, wo du dich die ganze Nacht über rum getrieben hast!", antwortete Sirius sarkastisch.

Langsam öffnete James nun die Augen und blickte seine Freunde nachdenklich an.

„Nun mach aber mal halblang, Padfoot. Ich habe mich nirgendwo **Rumgetrieben**", zischte James gereizt, da er ja wusste, wo er die Nacht verbracht hatte. Nur wie er dahin gekommen war, dass wusste James wirklich nicht mehr.

„Glaube ich zumindest", fügte er leise nach, da er seinen Freunden nicht sagen wollte, dass er im Mädchenschlafsaal übernachtet hatte.

„Wem willst du das denn weismachen, hä? So betrunken warst du doch gar nicht, dass du nicht weist, wie du ins Schloss gekommen bist", polterte Sirius weiter, da seine Wut größer, als die Erleichterung war.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ehrlich. Ich weiß nicht, wie oder wann ich ins Schloss gekommen bin. Ich dachte, ihr könntet es mir sagen", seufzte James und richtete sich auf.

Sirius öffnete gerade seinen Mund, um eine weitere spitze Bemerkung los zulassen, als Remus ihm einen Lass- mich- jetzt- Mal- Blick zuwarf.

„Prongs, woran erinnerst du dich denn überhaupt noch?", fragte Remus ruhig.

James versuchte sich an den gestrigen Tag, so gut es die Baustelle in seinem Kopf zuließ, zu erinnern.

„Das wir zusammen in den Drei Besen saßen und was getrunken habe", antwortete James wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und weiter?"

„Das nächste woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich mich in mein Bett gelegt habe."

Das er erst am Morgen in seinen Schlafsaal gegangen ist und die Nacht in Lilys Bett verbracht hatte, dass verschwieg James seinen Freunden. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er ins Schloss, geschweige denn, in den Mädchenschlafsaal gekommen war. Und er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, was Cathleen und Maxi zu seinem Erscheinen dort gesagt hatten. James glaubte sich dunkel daran zu erinnern, dass Cathleen gesagt hatte, dass Lily weiß, wo sie hingehörte. James konnte mit dieser Aussage in seinem jetzigen Zustand nichts anfangen, aber er speicherte sie in seinem Gedächnis unter ‚wichtig' ab.

„Hast du es schon mal mit dem Anti-Kopfschmerz-Zauber versucht?", wollte Sirius wissen, worauf ein großes Fragezeichen über James Kopf erschien.

„Nun erzähl mir bloß nicht, dass du auch vergessen hast, dass du zaubern kannst", blaffte Sirius, nachdem er James fragendes Gesicht gesehen hatte.

„Ich weiß schon noch, dass ich zaubern kann", empörte sich James.

„Nur an den Anti-Kopfschmerz-Zauber habe ich nicht gedacht", setzte er kleinlaut nach, worauf Sirius und Remus sich Kopfschüttelnd ansahen.

Den beiden wurde langsam bewusst, dass James wirklich einen Blackout hat. Seufzend holte Sirius seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, richtete diesen auf James und flüsterte leise Worte. James hatte seine Augen während des Zaubers geschlossen und als er sie wieder öffnete, konnte er zumindest das helle Licht schon viel besser ertragen.

„Danke, Pad", sagte James und grinste Sirius schief an.

„Du solltest dich jetzt besser anziehen. Immerhin hast du schon zwei Stunden mit Gonni verpennt", forderte Remus James auf.

James stöhnte leise auf und ließ sich wieder auf sein Kissen fallen, während Sirius mit den Augen rollte und abwinkte.

„Das kannste vergessen, Moony. Prongs ist noch immer nicht klar im Kopf, also kann er sich den Unterricht auch schenken", gluckste Sirius, worauf Remus ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwarf.

„Hey, was soll das denn heißen? Natürlich bin ich klar im Kopf", erboste sich James und setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf, worauf Sirius in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Auch Remus Mundwinkel zuckten bei James Gesichtsausdruck leicht nach oben, aber er verkniff sich ein Lachen und zog stattdessen Sirius auf die Beine.

„Komm schon Pad. Wir müssen los, bevor Flitwick bemerkt, dass wir nicht anwesend sind", forderte Remus Sirius auf, und schob diesen Richtung Tür.

Sirius wollte zuerst zwar protestieren und bei James bleiben, besann sich dann aber doch anders, da ihm einfiel, dass Lily auf den Unterrichtstoff warten würde. Seufzend ergab er sich also in seinem Schicksal und öffnete die Tür, als Sirius noch etwas Wichtiges einfiel.

„Prongs, gib mir doch mal die Karte", verlangte Sirius.

„Die Karte? Die muss in meiner Hosentasche sein. Wofür brauchst du sie denn?", wollte James neugierig wissen.

„Wofür ich die brauche? Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Prongs? Damit wir wissen, wo du dich immer rum treibst", antwortete Sirius grinsend, und kramte die Karte der Rumtreiber aus James Hosentasche und verließ anschließend den Schlafsaal.

Missmutig starrte James seinen Freunden hinterher und grummelte sich etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern, doch sein Kopf war wie leergefegt.

„_Lily weiß wo sie hingehört und wo ihr zuhause!"_

Nur dieser eine Satz spukte immer und immer wieder durch seinen Kopf und war so ziemlich alles, woran sich James wirklich erinnern konnte. James war sich nicht sicher, ob Cathleen wirklich das gemeint hatte, was er so gerne aus diesem Satz interpretieren würde, doch etwas wusste er mit Sicherheit. Er würde um Lily kämpfen. Noch hatte James keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte, aber je länger er über seinen Entschluss nachdachte, umso sicherer war er, dass er um Lily kämpfen wollte. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf James Gesicht aus, als er an Lily dachte.

„Warum ist alles nur so kompliziert?", fragte er sich leise.

Lily hatte natürlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung von dem was in Hogwarts, und ganz speziell in James' Kopf, so vorging. Stattdessen saß sie im Zaubertrank-Unterricht und tuschelte angeregt mit Etienne. Lily hatte ja erwartet, dass Etienne sie fragen würde, was sie am Vortag gemacht hatte, da sie ja den ganzen Tag auf dem Quidditchfeld war, aber genau das machte Etienne, zur Verwunderung aller, nicht. Er fragte Lily lediglich, ob sie einen schönen Tag gehabt hatte und sich von dem Ball gut erholt hätte. Lily musste sich eingestehen, dass ihr dieser Etienne sehr viel besser gefiel und so stimmte sie auch ohne zu zögern zu, als er sie bat, ihn zum Training zu begleiten.

„Du kommst also wirklich heute Nachmittag mit und siehst mir zu?", vergewisserte sich Etienne noch einmal, der sein Glück kaum fassen konnte.

Lily nickte darauf nur und schnitt weiter die Zutaten für ihren Unsichtbarkeitstrank klein. Weder Etienne, noch Lily bemerkten die Blicke, die Ilsabell und Guillaume ihnen zuwarfen, wenn auch aus ganz unterschiedlichen Gründen. Guillaume freute sich einfach nur, dass Etienne wieder ganz der Alte war, so wie er sonst auch immer gewesen ist. Ilsabell hingegen beäugte ihren Bruden misstrauisch, da ihr immer noch seine Worte im Kopf herum schwirrten. Angestrengt überlegte Ilsabell wie sie Etienne von seinem Vorhaben, Lily ihren Eltern vorzustellen, abbringen konnte, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Wenn Etienne auf jemandem hört, dann auf ihn", schoss es Ilsabell durch den Kopf.

Ungeduldig wartete die junge Richelieu auf das Ende der Unterrichtsstunde und beeilte sich so schnell wie möglich in das Kaminzimmer zukommen. Wie sie nicht anders erwartet hatte, war sie nicht die Einzige hier.

„Guillaume. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Es geht um Etienne", sprudelte es aus Ilsabell heraus, als sie Guillaume, der schon in einer der Sessel saß, erblickte.

„Ach ja? Was ist denn mit ihm?", wollte Guillaume scheinbar desinteressiert wissen.

„Er will Lily unseren Eltern vorstellen", platzte es aus ihr heraus und sah Guillaume eindringlich an.

„Was ist daran so schlimm, Ilsabell? Wir beide wissen doch, wie sehr Etienne Lily mag und so wie es aussieht, ist es ihm bei ihr sehr ernst", antwortete Guillaume ruhig, ließ Ilsabell dabei aber nicht aus den Augen.

„Was daran so schlimm ist? Lily ist Muggelgeborene, Guillaume, falls dies noch nicht bis zu dir vorgedrungen sein sollte", stieß Ilsabell heftig aus.

Guillaume musterte Ilsabell einen Augenblick und überlegte sich seine Worte ganz genau. Er wusste, nur ein unüberlegtes Wort von ihm könnte böse Folgen, sowohl für Lily wie auch für Etienne, haben.

„Ah, von daher weht also der Wind. Da Lily Muggelgeborene ist, könnte sie eurem guten Ruf schaden, da sie kein reines Blut hat, richtig? Dabei müsstest du doch eigentlich vor Freude Luftsprünge machen, da ausgerechnet dein Bruder dir einen Muggel auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Und du brauchst sie anschließend nur noch deinem Vater übergeben", meinte Guillaume ruhig, und betete inständig, dass er nicht zu weit gegangen war.

Er wusste ganz genau, dass Ilsabell die Meinung ihres Vaters, was Muggel und Halbblüter betraf, hundertprozentig teilte. Doch Ilsabell würde ihrem Bruder nie absichtlich wehtun, und das wusste Guillaume ebenfalls. Er musste Ilsabell nur überzeugend genug versichern, wie verliebt Etienne in Lily sei, dann würde Ilsabell alles dran setzen, um die Rothaarige vor ihrem Vater, und seiner Folter, zu schützen.

„Ist die überhaupt klar, was mein Vater mit Lily machen wird, sobald er erfährt, dass sie Muggelgeborene ist?"

„Sag du es mir", forderte Guillaume sie mit klopfenden Herzen auf, und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

Natürlich wusste Guillaume ganz genau, was Etiennes Vater mit Lily machen würde, aber er wollte es aus Ilsabell's Mund hören und ihr dabei direkt ins Gesicht sehen, wenn sie ihm in allen Einzelheiten aufzählte, zu was Menschen fähig sein konnten. Noch bevor Ilsabell auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren hatte, drehte sich Guillaumes Magen auch schon um. Sollte er bei dieser Unterredung auch nur den kleinsten Fehler machen, würde er seinen besten Freund an die dunkle Seite verlieren, dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Denn sollte Ilsabell oder ihr Vater, auch nur ein Wort gegen Lily sagen, würde sich Etienne gegen seine Familie auflehnen, was seinen Vater dazu veranlassen würde, seine Machtposition an Lily zu demonstrieren. Etienne würde den Anblick einer gefolterten Lily nicht ertragen können, und alles sagen und tun, um ihr weitere Schmerzen und Qualen zu ersparen. Und genau das wollte Guillaume um jeden Preis verhindern. Etienne verabscheute, genau wie Guillaume selbst, die dunkle Seite und verstand auch nicht, warum man Menschen die nicht reinblütig waren, foltern oder sogar töten musste. Sicher, hier und da benutzten auch Etienne und er den einen oder anderen dunklen Zauber, aber eigentlich nur dann, wenn sie sich mal wieder vor dem Unterricht drücken wollte. Es ging Guillaume in erster Linie nicht um Lily, obwohl sie für eine Engländerin ganz nett war. Doch seine größte Sorge galt seinem besten Freund, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass er Etienne davon abbringen musste, Lily seinen Eltern vorstellen zu wollen. Guillaume schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um sich wieder voll und ganz auf Ilsabell konzentrieren zu können, als er ihren durchdringenden Blick bemerkte.

„Wenn er einen guten Tag hat, wird er sie gleich von Anfang so stark foltern, dass sie schon nach wenigen Minuten das Bewusstsein verliert, und sie anschließend töten. Wenn nicht, wird Lilys Martyrium über Stunden gehen, und sie wird sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen, als tot zu sein", erklärte Ilsabell, und Guillaume lief beim klang ihrer Stimme ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Guillaume schluckte hart und beugte sich anschließend mit regungsloser Mine nach vorne.

„Das ist doch genau das, was du mit alle Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütlern machen möchtest, nicht wahr? Das sie schreiend, wimmernd und dann leblos vor dir auf dem Boden liegen", stellte Guillaume leise klar, und schaute Ilsabell dabei fest in die Augen.

„Was du da sagst ist vollkommen richtig. Ich hasse Schlammblütler und Blutsverräter wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Sie haben nichts anderes verdient", antwortete Ilsabell kalt und emotionslos.

„Aber bei Lily ist das etwas anderes. Wie du schon ganz richtig festgestellt hast, mag Etienne sie sehr und es ist ihm verdammt ernst mit Lily und darum brauche ich auch so dringend deine Hilfe, Guillaume. Lily darf niemals unser Haus betreten, egal wie sehr Etienne es sich auch wünschen mag. Mein Vater würde keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, ob Etienne Lily mag und würde sie nur noch mehr foltern. Er würde es nicht aushalten und daran zu Grunde gehen. Ich will nicht, dass man ihm weh tut, Guillaume. Ich liebe meinen Bruder über alles, und darum müssen wir verhindern, dass er Lily zu uns nach Hause einlädt. Wirst du mir dabei helfen?", fragte sie eindringlich und Guillaume überraschte ihr flehender Blick keineswegs.

Er wusste, wie sehr Ilsabell ihren Zwillingsbruder liebte und das sie alles, wirklich alles für ihn tun würde, wenn sie wusste, dass es zum Wohle ihres Bruders war. Guillaumes verspürte pure Erleichterung in seinem Inneren, da Ilsabell seine wahren Absichten nicht bemerkt hatte. Noch immer fragte sich Guillaume, wann Ilsabell auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt war und ob sie wirklich so abgrundtief böse war, wie sie vorgab zu sein. Oder ob sie ihren Vater damit nicht von Etienne ablenken wollte, der sich bis jetzt strikt weigerte, auch nur annähernd so emotionslos, kalt, brutal und hartherzig wie sein Vater zu werden. Bis zum heutigen Tage, wusste Etienne nicht, dass seine eigene Schwester eine Anhängerin der dunklen Seite war, und dies war nur der Absprache zwischen Guillaume und Ilsabell zu verdanken. Guillaume hatte nämlich schon vor zwei Jahren herausgefunden, dass Ilsabell der schwarzmagischen Magie mehr zugetan war, als es gut für sie war. Doch er hatte ihr versprochen, es niemanden, vor allem Etienne nicht, zu sagen, wenn sie dafür sorgen würde, dass Etienne sich nicht der dunklen Seite anschließen musste, wenn er dies nicht wirklich wollte. Ilsabell hatte zuerst zwar heftig dagegen protestiert, aber da Guillaume sie jederzeit hätte von der Schule werfen lassen können, stimmt sie dann doch letztendlich zu. Bis jetzt hatte Ilsabell ihren Vater davon abhalten können, Etienne ebenfalls in die dunkle Magie einzuführen. Wie sie dies geschafft hatte, dass vermochte Guillaume nicht zu sagen, und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Er vermutete zwar, dass Ilsabell dafür in die Dienste von Voldemort treten musste, was der alte Richelieu eigentlich von seinem Sohn erwartet hätte, aber bis jetzt hatte Guillaume keine Beweise für seine Vermutung finden können.

„Du denkst also wirklich, dass dein Bruder mehr auf mich, als auf dich hören wird?", hakte Guillaume nach, und setzte dabei ein überraschtes Gesicht auf.

„In diesem Fall, ja. Er wirft mir vor, dass ich Lily absichtlich nicht seine Einladung zum Ball gegeben hätte", meinte Ilsabell und rollte dabei mit den Augen.

„Und? Hast du ihr sie denn mit Absicht vorenthalten?"

„Natürlich nicht! Ich habe die Karte nur an mich genommen, damit Etienne nicht mit Juliette Dréville hingehen musste", schnaubte Ilsabell, worauf Guillaume leise auflachte.

„Ich verstehe, aber ich hätte zu gerne Etiennes Gesicht gesehen, wenn Juliette mit einem Mal vor ihm gestanden hätte", gluckste Guillaume und brauchte Ilsabell damit zum lachen.

Guillaume atmete innerlich laut auf, doch nach außen hin, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Er hatte es wieder einmal durch seine geschickte Wortwahl geschafft, Ilsabell zu überzeugen und sie hatte auch diesmal nichts von seinen wahren Absichten bemerkt.

„Ich werde mit Etienne reden", versprach Guillaume, worauf ein dankbares Lächeln über Ilsabell's Gesicht huschte.

„Danke, Guillaume. Wir sollten uns nun lieber beeilen, damit wir auch noch etwas zu essen bekommen", sagte Ilsabell und man sah der jungen Frau an, wie erleichtert sie war.

„Geh du ruhig schon. Ich habe keinen Hunger", antwortete Guillaume knapp und machte es sich in seinem Sessel gemütlich.

„Willst du denn nicht Etienne suchen gehen?"

„Warum sollte ich ihn suchen? Ich weiß doch wo ich ihn finde", meinte Guillaume amüsiert, als er Ilsabell's verdattertes Gesicht sah.

„Dein Bruder befindet sich um diese Uhrzeit in der Bibliothek", setzte er nach.

„In der Bibliothek? Lass mich raten, er lernt dort mit Lily."

„Exakt, und ich habe nicht vor, die beiden dabei zu stören. Und nun beeil' dich, sonst macht dein Bauch noch mehr Geräusche", scheuchte Guillaume Ilsabell schmunzelnd aus dem Kaminzimmer.

Ilsabell stimmte in Guillaumes Lachen mit ein und stand aus ihrem Sessel auf. Doch bevor sie das Kaminzimmer verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Guillaume um.

„Ich danke dir, Guillaume, und verspreche, dass Lily nichts geschehen wird."

„Warum versprichst du mir das?", fragte Guillaume mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, worauf Ilsabell ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick bedachte.

„Vielleicht damit du dann überzeugender bei Etienne auftreten kannst", antwortete Ilsabell zweideutig, doch Guillaume zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Zerbrich dir mal nicht meinen Kopf, Ilsabell", meinte Guillaume darauf nur gelassen.

Guillaume hat es geschafft, Ilsabell glauben zulassen, dass er in ihrem Sinne argirren würde, aber er durfte Ilsabell auf keinen Fall unterschätzen. Denn wenn sie heraus bekommen würde, dass sein wahres Anliegen darin bestand, Etienne zu beeinflussen, würde nur ein Wort von ihr zu Etienne genügen, und er würde Guillaume die Freundschaft kündigen. Denn so wie Ilsabell ihren Bruder über alles liebte, so sehr liebte Etienne auch seine Schwester und er würde alles für sie machen und jeden zur Verantwortung ziehen, der schlecht über sie redete.

Doch Guillaume ließ sich durch Ilsabells Worte, Gesten und Blicke nicht verunsichern. Er hasste die dunkle Seite, und verabscheute alles was schwarzmagisch ist, und genau das war auch der Grund, warum er nicht wollte, dass Etienne auf diese Seite wechselte. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah es noch nicht danach aus, was vielleicht auch an Lily liegen konnte, wie Guillaume zugeben musste. Sie war zwar nicht sein Typ, doch er fand sie nett und außerdem gefiel Guillaume ihre Ehrlichkeit.

Nachdenklich lehnte Guillaume sich zurück, und schloss leise seufzend seine Augen.

„Hoffentlich kann ich Etienne auch wirklich von seiner absurden Idee abbringen. Eine Engländerin, noch dazu eine Muggelgeborene im Hause Richelieu! Mon Dieu, auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen", stöhnte Guillaume und überlegte, wann er am besten mit Etienne reden sollte.

„Am besten noch heute, aber erst wenn er mit dem Training fertig ist. Ich will ihm ja nicht den Tag mit Lily verderben", entschied Guillaume, und ließ das Gespräch mit Ilsabell noch mal Revue passieren.

Etienne saß, wie Guillaume richtig vermutet hatte, in der Bibliothek und lernte, aber nicht wie sonst mit Lily, sondern alleine. Lily hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie heute in ihrem Zimmer lernen wollte, da Mauriel sie darum gebeten hatte. Es tat Etienne zwar etwas Leid, da er die Nachmittage mit Lily in der Bibliothek immer sehr genoss, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und tröstete sich damit, dass Lily ihm ja zum Training begleiten würde. Mit einem _‚bis später, Etienne'_ verabschiedete sich Lily von diesem, und eilte in ihr Zimmer, wo Mauriel schon auf sie wartete. Es war Mauriel anzusehen, dass sie geweint hatte und Lily konnte sich auch schon denken warum. Während Lily im Laufe der Zeit immer besser hier in Beauxbatons zu Recht kam, sehnte sich Mauriel immer mehr nach Hogwarts und ihren Freundinnen zurück. Die Ravenclaw- Schülerin vermisste vor allem ihren Freund Malcolm Ruthven und das gute und leckere Hogwartsessen. Tröstend nahm Lily Mauriel in den Arm und sprach leise und beruhigend auf diese ein. Nach einer Weile hatte sich Mauriel wieder soweit gefangen, dass die Mädchen sich ihrem zusätzlichen Unterrichtsstoff widmeten konnten. Zu Lilys großer Verwunderung, hatte Sirius diesmal nicht seine Schrift verändert, was sie darauf zurückführte, dass er, wahrscheinlich wegen irgendeinem Date, unter erheblichem Zeitdruck stand. Lily konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Sirius wegen James plötzlichem Verschwinden mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war. Gegen halb fünf verabschiedeten Lily und Mauriel sich voneinander. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs ordnete Lily die Pergamentrollen und Notizen, die sie auf dem Fußboden verteilt hatten, nahm ihren Umhang vom Stuhl und lief in die Eingangshalle, wo sie schon von Etienne erwartet wurde.

„Na, du! Habt ihr alles geschafft?", begrüßte Etienne Lily lächelnd, und stupste ihre Nase sanft an.

„Jep, alles geschafft", nickte Lily und wunderte sich, dass Etienne keinen Umhang dabei hatte.

Auch Etienne fragte sich, wofür Lily einen Umhang brauchte, als ihm einfiel, dass Mädchen schneller froren als Jungs. Er hütete sich aber, dies laut zu sagen, da er Lilys Temperament mittlerweile zu Genüge kannte. Doch diese war viel zu irritiert, als Etienne sie in das angrenzende Nebengebäude führte, welches durch einen Glastunnel mit dem Palais verbunden war. Da Lily diesen Teil des Palais noch nicht kannte, sah sie sich staunend um, und vergaß darüber hinaus sogar zu fragen, wohin sie denn gehen würden, als Etienne vor einer großen Flügeltür stehen blieb, diese öffnete und Lily sanft hinter sich herzog. Skeptisch schaute Lily zuerst die riesige Halle und anschließend Etienne an. Ihr war immer noch nicht klar, wie er hier Quidditch spielen wollte, noch dazu alleine.

„Du kannst dich hier hin setzten, Lilian. Da kannst du am besten alles beobachten", schlug Etienne vor, und zeigte auf den Stuhl vor sich.

Langsam schritt Lily auf diesen zu, und beobachtete, wie Etienne aus einem übergroßen Schrank etwas herausholte. Noch bevor sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, Etienne zu fragen, was sie hier wollten, betrat Fabien Deneuve, Etiennes Mitschüler und Fechtpartner, die Halle und entschuldigte sich für sein zu spät kommen. Genau wie Etienne kurz vorher, holte auch Fabien sein Florett und seine Schutzkleidung aus dem Schrank und gesellte sich, nachdem er diese angezogen hatte, zu Etienne auf die Planche. Mit verschränktem Armen beobachtete Lily die beiden jungen Männer, und konnte sich nur Mühe und Not ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie sich ihre Fechtmasken aufsetzten. Für Lily sahen diese ‚Dinger' wie Fliegengitter aus, und sie wunderte sich einmal mehr über die merkwürdigen Angewohnheiten der Franzosen. Wäre Etienne nicht so sehr mit seinem Florett beschäftigt gewesen, wäre ihm Lilys missbilligender Blick nicht entgangen. Lily wollte schon einen bissigen Kommentar abgeben, erinnerte sich dann aber an ihre gute Erziehung. Leise seufzend lehnte sie sich nach vorne und stützte dabei gelangweilt ihren Kopf mit den Armen ab. Lily wusste nicht wie lange sie so dar gesessen hatte, als Etienne sich mit einem mal vor ihr hinhockte.

„Hey, was ist denn los mit dir?", erkundigte er sich sanft und strich Lily eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, worauf Lily ihn nur anklagend ansah.

„Komm, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, Lilian. Du wolltest doch zusehen, und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, warst du heute morgen doch sehr begeistert", sagte Etienne leise.

„Ja, da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, dass du mit diesem komischen Säbel rumfuchteln würdest", antwortete Lily schmollend.

„Das nennt man Florett, Kleines. Was hast du denn gedacht, was ich heute trainieren wollte, hm?"

„Quidditch natürlich! Was denn sonst! Hätte ich gewusst, dass du mit diesem langem Ding auf Fabien einstechen wolltest, wäre ich nicht mitgekommen", platze es aus Lily heraus, worauf Etienne lachen musste.

„Erstens, steche ich nicht auf Fabien ein, und zweitens ist dieses ‚lange Ding' wie du es nennst, ein Übungsflorett und somit völlig ungefährlich", klärte Etienne Lily auf.

„Sagst du. Du hast Fabien nur nicht getroffen, weil er schneller war und dein Ding sich immer nach unten gebogen hat", machte Lily ihren Standpunkt deutlich, worauf nun Fabien in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Da hörst du es, Alter. Ich war schneller, und du hast verloren. Schlaues Mädchen", grinste Fabien und zwinkerte Lily dabei zu.

Etienne sah dies aber völlig anders und debattierte erst mal angeregt mit Fabien darüber, wobei er immer mal wieder einen Blick auf Lily warf.

„Okay, okay. Ich gebe es zu, du hast gewonnen und ich habe verloren", gab sich Etienne nach ein paar Minuten geschlagen, als er Lilys genervten Blick gesehen hatte.

„Warum nicht gleich so. Damit hättest du Lily eine langweilige Debatte erspart", meinte Fabien darauf nur grinsend und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen, um zu duschen.

„War es wirklich so schlimm für dich?", wollte Etienne mitfühlend wissen, als Fabien außer hörweite war.

„Ich hatte mich halt aufs Quidditch gefreut", entgegnete Lily ehrlich und ein Hauch Traurigkeit lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Mh. Bist du überhaupt schon mal geflogen?", neckte Etienne sie und versuchte damit, Lily aufzuheitern.

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?", empörte sich Lily, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass es schon Jahre her war, wo sie das letzte mal auf einem Besen gesessen hatte.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich. Wann trainiert ihr eigentlich Quidditch?", wollte Lily wissen und sah Etienne hoffnungsvoll dabei an.

„Unterschiedlich. Hängt vom Wetter ab, aber eigentlich erst Ende März", antwortete Etienne gedankenverloren.

„Ach so. Ist euch wohl vorher zu kalt, hm? Kein Wunder, dass eure Nationalmannschaft nie einen bedeutenden Pokal gewinnt, wenn die nur bei schönem Wetter spielen können", neckte Lily nun Etienne, worauf dieser entrüstet das Gesicht verzog.

„Haha, dass glaubst auch nur du. Du willst mich nur ablenken, damit ich nicht auf den Gedanken komme könnte, deine Flugkünste sehen zu wollen", konterte Etienne augenzwinkernd.

„Pah, dass habe ich gar nicht nötig", rief Lily und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„So? Dann beweis es mir", fordert Etienne sie auf.

„Kein Problem. Wo sind die Besen?"

„Draußen, beim Quidditchfeld. Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um, dann können wir gehen", rief Etienne und sprintete in die Umkleidekabine.

Lily biss sich unterdessen auf die Lippe und hätte sich für ihr loses Mundwerk am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Doch bevor sie richtig zum nachdenken kam, stand Etienne auch schon wieder vor ihr.

„Können wir gehen?"

„Aber sich doch", antwortete Lily selbstsicher, obwohl ihre Knie jetzt schon weich waren.

Schweigend führte Etienne Lily aus dem Gebäude und ging mit ihr direkt zu den Umkleidekabinen der Quidditchmannschaften, wo auch die Besen aufbewahrt wurden. Er holte seinen Besen aus seinem Schrank und überreichte ihn Lily.

„Soll ich vielleicht besser mit fliegen?", wollte Etienne besorgt wissen.

„Wegen mir musst du nicht", meinte Lily gleichgültig und zuckte die Schulter.

„Ich mein ja nur", antwortete Etienne leise.

„Lass es bitte langsam angehen, okay?"

„Ich passe schon auf", entgegnete Lily knapp und stapfte auf das Feld, von wo aus sie in die Luft steigen wollte.

Sie wollte nicht, dass Etienne sah, wie viel Angst sie eigentlich vorm fliegen hatte, aber Lily wollte sich auch nicht die Blöße geben, und es Etienne erzählen. Lily holte noch mal tief Luft und stieß sich anschließend mutig vom Boden ab. Zuerst gewann sie nur langsam an Höhe, was ihr auch ganz Recht war, aber nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie nicht mehr so panische Angst vom Besen zu fallen und wurde immer sicherer. Lily drehte ein paar kleine Runden übers Quidditchfeld und schoss anschließend im Sturzflug nach unten. Zwar hatte Lily dies nicht geplant, aber wenn sie ehrlich zu selbst war, bereitete es ihr eine Menge Spaß. Kurz vor Etienne zog Lily den Besen wieder ein wenig nach oben und blickte Etienne triumphieren an.

„Und, glaubst du mir nun, dass ich fliegen kann?", grinste Lily schelmisch.

„Musste du mich so erschrecken? Und ja, ich glaub es dir, zufrieden?", seufzte Etienne, der bei Lilys Sturzflug ein wenig blass geworden war.

„Du sag mal, wie nennt ihr das hier?", wollte Lily zuckersüß wissen und zeigte auf den Besen.

„Das, Lilian, nennen wir Besen. Wie nennt man es denn in Hogwarts?"

„Lahme Krücke", antwortete Lily, wie aus der Pistole geschossen, worauf Etienne empört aufkeuchte.

„Und, die Besen in Hogwarts sind natürlich besser, nehme ich an."

„Jep, sind sie. Wir haben ja auch die neusten Rennbesen. Ihr sollte eure Spieler auch damit ausstatten, damit sie endlich mal eine reelle Chance haben ein Spiel zu gewinnen", schlug Lily Etienne vor und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Etienne war nahe dran, Lily darauf eine bissige Antwort zu geben, als ihm etwas Besseres einfiel.

„Die brauchen unsere Spieler doch gar nicht. Schließlich hat unser Sucher schon nach 26 Minuten ein Spiel zu unseren Gunsten entschieden. Das hat noch kein anderer geschafft", entgegnete Etienne stolz.

„Bis jetzt!"

„Was soll das denn heißen? Willst du etwa behaupten, dass einer von euch das unterbieten könnte! Niemals", kam es selbstsicher von Etienne.

„Sag niemals nie, Etienne. Ich denke schon, dass es jemanden gibt, der das unterbieten könnte. Weit unterbieten könnte", platze es aus Lily heraus.

„Wer? Das glaube ich dir nicht", konterte Etienne.

„Ich wette, dass er das locker schafft", meinte Lily gelassen.

„Die Wette gilt, Lilian. Ich habe jetzt schon gewonnen. Es gibt niemanden der diese Zeit unterbieten kann", sagte Etienne im Brustton der Überzeugung und hielt Lily seine Hand hin, die sie auch ohne zu zögern annahm.

„Wenn ich gewinne, Etienne, wirst du mich nicht länger wie ein kleines unmündiges Kind behandeln, ist das klar?"

„Einverstanden, und wenn ich gewinne, wirst du mich übernächstes Wochenende zu meinen Eltern begleiten", brachte Etienne seine Bedingung vor, worauf Lily unmerklich zusammen zuckte.

„Einverstanden", bestätigte sie mit fester Stimme.

Für eine Weile herrschte absolute Stille, in denen beiden ihre Gedanken nachhingen. Erst jetzt realisierte Lily, auf was sie sich da eigentlich eingelassen hatte, und hätte sich dafür am liebsten in den hintern getreten. Etienne hingegen konnte sein glück kaum fassen, und beglückwünschte sich zu seinem genialen Einfall. Erst als er Lily von der Seite musterte, kamen ihm die ersten zweifeln.

„Weiß du was, Lilian? Wir vergessen einfach die Wette und du stimmst sofort zu, mit zu meinen Eltern zukommen", schlug Etienne vor, der Lilys Schweigen missverstand.

„Das könnte dir so gefallen, was? Sei dir deiner Sache mal nicht so sicher, Etienne", wies Lily ihn zurecht.

„Du kannst nicht gewinnen. Glaub es mir. Es gibt keinen, der ein Spiel schneller beenden kann."

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Etienne Richelieu. Ich bin mir sogar ganz sicher, dass dieser jemand weniger als eine Viertelstunde benötigen wird", rief Lily, wobei ihre Augen gefährlich funkelten.

Etienne, der dieses Funkeln nicht richtig zu deuten wusste, gluckste amüsiert und bedachte Lily mit einem Ich- werde- gewinnen- Blick, bevor er seinen Besen wieder in die Umkleidekabine brachte. Lily machte hingegen auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte zurück ins Palais. Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte sie immer wieder, wie sie sich nur auf so eine absurde Wette einlassen konnte. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht wusste, wann das nächste Quidditchspiel in Hogwarts stattfand, noch hat sie eine Ahnung, welche Mannschaften überhaupt spielten.

„Ich kann jetzt schon Bens Gezeter hören, wenn er davon Wind bekommen sollte", seufzte Lily und schickte ein Stoßgebet gegen Himmel.

„Ideen Lily, Ideen. Wem kann ich davon erzählen, der mir auch weiterhelfen kann", überlegte Lily angestrengt, als sie ihr Zimmer betrat und ihren Umhang achtlos auf den Boden warf.

Wütend über ihre eigene Dummheit, rannte Lily im ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und schlug sich immer dabei immer wieder mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Sie hatte Ben ganz fest versprochen, nicht mehr zu wetten, erst recht nicht, sich auf solche Wetteinsätze einzulassen. Auch hatte sie Céciles und Valéries Worte völlig außer Acht gelassen.

„Was mache ich jetzt nur?", jammerte Lily ratlos, und versuchte Ordnung in ihre wirren Gedanken zu bringen, als sie ihr der rettende Einfall kam.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wer mir helfen kann", rief Lily erleichtert aus, und hüpfte durch ihr Zimmer.

„Cathleen", flüsterte Lily und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flauschfüchsin; potter-crossover; Inujeanne; HexenLady**

**Vielen lieben Dank für Eure lieben Reviews und euer Lob! Ich habe heute leider nicht viel Zeit um die Reviews zu beantworten, werde es aber noch nachholen : versprochen:**


	18. Gewissensbisse

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch :zwinker:**

**Leider ist es nicht beta gelesen, da ich keine meiner beiden Betaleserinnen erreichen kann :seufz:**

**Ich wünsche Euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe, dass ich nicht zuviele Fehler eingebaut habe!**

**Chap 18**

**Gewissensbisse**

Ben Lawrence und Andrew Winsley unterhielten sich über ihre Zaubertrank- Hausaufgaben, und diskutierten, wie sie Slughorn dazu bringen konnten ihnen weniger Hausaufgaben auf zugeben. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Andrew, wie etwas Kleines auf Ben zuflog und stellte vorsichtshalber dessen Tasse außer Reichweite.

„Hey, dass ist meine Tasse", protestierte Ben und streckte seine Hand nach dieser aus, als Lilys Eule auf seine Hand flatterte.

„Merlin! Um Himmels Willen, was ist denn mit dir passiert?", rief Ben sichtlich geschockt, als er die zersauste und verletzte Eule sah.

Vorsichtig nahm Ben Merlin in die Hand und gab dem völlig erschöpften Tier zu trinken und zu essen. Mit einem leisen pfiepen bedankte Merlin sich bei Ben und kuschelte sich in dessen Hand.

„Sieh dir mal seinen Flügel an, Ben", meinte Andrew und strich Merlin beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Keine Angst, mein Kleiner. Das bekommen wir schon wieder hin", tröstete Ben die Eule und untersuchte seinen rechten Flügel, der seltsam verdreht war.

„Glaubst du, jemand hat Merlin abgefangen und ihn anschließend so zugerichtet?", wollte Ben besorgt wissen.

„Darf ich ihn mir mal ansehen?", fragte David Nigel, worauf Ben nickte und ihm Merlin behutsam in die Hand setzte.

David sah sich Merlin, insbesondere seinen Flügel, genauer an und sprach dabei beruhigend auf das zitternde Tier ein. David hatte diese Gabe von seinem Onkel gelernt, der als Förster tätig war.

„Ist nichts schlimmes, Ben. Merlin braucht nur ein bisschen Erholung, dann ist er wieder putzmunter", lächelte David und gab Merlin an Ben zurück.

„Aber was ist mit seinem Flügel?", wollte Andrew wissen.

„Das geht in den nächsten Stunden von alleine wieder weg. Merlin ist wahrscheinlich von einer Windböe oder einem Sturm erfasst worden, und so wie ich das sehe, dabei gegen einen Baum geschleudert worden. Dadurch hat er sich den Flügel leicht verrenkt", antwortete David sachlich und nickte Ben aufmunternd zu.

„Danke, David. Also werden wir Merlin nur in ein warmes Bett legen und sich ausschlafen lassen", entschied Ben und blickte dabei grinsend auf die kleine Eule in seiner Hand, worauf die anderen beiden schmunzeln mussten.

Erst jetzt fiel Ben der Brief an Merlins Bein auf. Behutsam nahm er der Eule den Brief ab, und entfaltete diesen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog Ben die Zeilen und brach mit einem mal in schallendes Gelächter aus. Andrew sah seinen Freund Kopfschüttelnd an und wollte wissen, was denn so lustig sei, bekam aber keine Antwort, da Ben vor lauter Lachen kein gescheites Wort hervor bringen konnte. Selbst die Schüler an den Nachbarstischen drehten sich amüsiert zu Ben um, dem nun Lachtränen über die Wangen kullerten. Nachdem Ben sich so einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, warf er Merlin einen belustigten Blick zu.

„Sag mal, James, weißt du noch, wann Lily das letzte Mal auf einem Besen gesessen hat?", rief Ben dem Gryffindor zu.

James schluckte zuerst seinen Toast den er gerade kaute hinunter und war im Begriff zu antworten, als Sirius ihm zuvor kam.

„Das war in dritten Klasse", rief er breit grinsend.

„Nein, dass war in der Vierten", schaltete sich nun Alice ein.

„Nee, in der Vierten ist sie nur geflogen, weil Prongs Lily mit seinem Besen auf den Nordturm gebracht hatte", stellte Sirius klar, wofür er von James einen Stoß in die Rippen bekam.

„Lily ist das letzte Mal Anfang der zweite Klasse geflogen", entgegnete James ruhig.

„Das kann nicht sein. Ich weiß, dass Lily in der Dritten auch geflogen ist", sagte Peter bestimmt.

„Ja, aber nur weil James sie gepackt und auf seinen Besen gezerrt hat, um ihr den verboten Wald von oben zu zeigen", erinnerte sich Cathleen.

„Richtig, jetzt wo du es sagst. Hast du dafür nicht deine erste Ohrfeige von Lily bekommen, Prongs?", wollte Sirius wissen und fing sich dafür einen strafenden Blick von seinem bestem Freund ein.

„Oh, davon hat Pumpkin berichtet. Sie war nur sehr enttäuscht, dass sie so gut wie nichts vom verbotenen Wald gesehen hat, da sie Angst hatte die Augen aufzumachen", sinnierte Ben und ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er James perplexen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Warum wolltest du das eigentlich wissen, Ben?", fragte Remus neugierig.

„Ach so, ja. Pumpkin hat gestern auf einem Besen gesessen und ist tatsächlich damit durch die Gegend geflogen", antwortete Ben.

„Lily ist geflogen? Etwa alleine?", hakte Cathleen ungläubig nach.

„Sieht so aus."

„Warum ist Lily geflogen? Sie hat doch Höhenangst", hakte Remus nach, worauf Ben die Schulter zuckte.

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen", entgegnete er nachdenklich und musterte James, der sich nicht weiter an der Unterhaltung beteiligt hatte.

„Prongs? Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, was Lily dazu veranlasst haben könnte, freiwillig einen Besen zu besteigen?", wandte sich Remus an James.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber vielleicht war es ja auch nicht ganz freiwillig", meinte James, der sich daran erinnerte, wie er Lily dazu gebracht hatte mit ihm zu fliegen.

Ben schaute James nachdenklich an, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen schnappte er sich seine Tasche und Merlin und verließ die Große Halle, da der Unterricht in wenigen Minuten anfangen würde. Auch die anderen Schüler, sowie die Marauder, machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen. Maxi fragte James, was er damit gemeint hatte, dass Lily vielleicht nicht freiwillig geflogen wäre, aber sie bekam kein weiteres Wort aus ihm heraus, da dieser mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein schien. Schließlich gab Maxi es auf und schüttelte über James' Sturheit nur mit dem Kopf. Doch nicht nur Maxi wollte wissen, wie sie James Aussage zu verstehen hatte, auch Ben dachte über James Worte nach.

Und genau das war es, was Lily vermeiden wollten. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie an diesem Morgen so unkonzentriert war, und unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Etienne bemerkte dies natürlich sofort und überlegte, ob Lily wegen ihrer Wette so nervös war. Nach seiner Unterredung mit Guillaume am Vorabend, machte sich Etienne große Vorwürfe, dass er Lily diesen Wetteinsatz vorgeschlagen hatte. Etienne sah zu Guillaume, doch dieser blickte ihn nicht einmal an. Leise seufzend stand Etienne auf und ging zu Lily an den Nachbartisch. Er verweilte einen kurzen Augenblick neben Lily, legte eine hand auf ihre Schulter und sprach sie leise an.

„Lily, vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir die Wette einfach vergessen würden", flüsterte Etienne Lily leise ins Ohr.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht über Guillaumes Worte nachgedacht, und ist zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sein Freund, mit dem was er sagte, Recht hatte. An dem besagten Wochenende würde nicht nur seine Schwester und Eltern im Haus sein, sondern auch noch eine Menge anderer Leute, die, wie Etienne wusste, der dunklen Seite angehörten. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, als er Lily diesen Wetteinsatz vorgeschlagen hatte und hätte sich für seine Unüberlegtheit selbst ohrfeigen können. Etienne wollte es sehr lange nicht wahr haben, dass sein Vater einer von ihnen war, aber im Laufe der Zeit konnte auch er nicht mehr die Augen davor verschließen und sich hinter seinen Büchern vor der Wahrheit verstecken. Es versetzte Etienne immer noch einen schmerzhaften Stich, wenn er daran dachte, dass sein eigener Vater schwarzmagisch war, und auch wenn es ihm bis jetzt keiner direkt gesagt hatte, musste Etienne zugeben, dass er es ganz tief in seinem Inneren schon lange wusste. Etienne hatte sich gefragt, ob Guillaume auch wusste, dass sein Vater zur dunklen Seite gehörte, oder ob er ihn wirklich nur vor den Freunden seines Vaters warnen wollte. Doch Etienne hatte keine Zeit mehr, weiter darüber nachzudenken, da ihn Lilys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Das könnte dir wohl so passen, Etienne Richelieu! Du denkst wohl, du hättest schon gewonnen, hm? Aber du wirst schon sehen, dass **unsere** Quidditchspieler jetzt schon weitaus besser sind, als ihr es je werden könntet", brauste Lily gereizt auf und sah Etienne dabei überheblich an.

Mauriel traute ihren Ohren kaum, hütete sich aber davor, irgendetwas zu sagen, da sie aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, wie unberechenbar eine gereizte und wütende Lily sein konnte.

„Das habe ich nie behauptet, Lilian. Eventuell ändern wir auch nur deinen Wetteinsatz. Könntest du damit besser leben?", wollte Etienne Lily beschwichtigen, doch diese war schon längst aufgestanden und lief nun aus dem Speissaal.

Dadurch erfahren nun auch Cécile und Valérie von der Wette und sahen sich entsetzt an.

Etienne seufzte laut auf und sah Guillaume um Hilfe suchend an. Guillaume war innerlich sehr erleichtert, dass Etienne seinen Vorschlag, den Wetteinsatz zu tauschen, angenommen hatte. Nach außen ließ er sich aber nichts anmerken. Wie Etienne hatte auch Guillaume die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen und er fragte sich, ob er nicht zu weit gegangen war, als er seinem Freund vorgeworfen hatte, dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht viel für Lily übrig haben könnte, wenn er sie, als Muggelgeborene die sie ja nun mal war, mit nach Hause nehmen wollte, wo doch an dem Wochenende so viele schwarzmagische Hexen und Zauberer in seinem Elternhaus sein würden. Guillaume gab Etienne mit den Augen zu verstehen, dass er Lily hinterher laufen sollte, worauf dieser ein lautloses ‚Danke' sagte und sich beeilte, Lily einzuholen.

„Warum will sie nicht verstehen, dass es das beste für alle ist?", fragte Etienne sich verzweifelt, während er den Gang zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer hinunter lief.

Schon von weitem sah Etienne Lily auf dem Fenstersims sitzen. Langsam ging Etienne auf Lily zu und bemerkte, dass sie tief in Gedanken war. Etienne machte sich nun noch mehr Vorwürfe, da er nicht wissen konnte, dass sich Lily selbst die größten Vorwürfe machte. Sie wusste, wie enttäuscht und ärgerlich Ben sein würde, wenn er von dieser Wette erfuhr, obwohl sie ihm hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, nicht mehr leichtfertig eine Wette einzugehen.

„Und nun habe ich mich doch wieder provozieren lassen", schallte sich Lily in Gedanken selbst und ignorierte Etiennes Anwesenheit.

Sie hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch, weder mit Etienne noch mit einem anderen. Lily wollte einfach nur mit sich und ihren Gedanken alleine sein und stimmte fast in einem Jubelgesang an, als Professor Herve Dupont die Tür zum Klassenzimmer von innen öffnete. Mit einem eleganten Satz sprang Lily vom Fenstersims, begrüßte ihre Professorin höflich und eilte nach vorne auf ihren Platz. Es bereite Lily keine große Schwierigkeiten Etienne zu ignorieren, da sie im ignorieren anderer Menschen ausreichend Übung hatte. Erst jetzt fiel Lily ein, was Guillaume damals übers Etiennes Vater gesagt hatte.

„Ach du heiliger Hippogreif! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie keuchte laut auf.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Mademoiselle Evans?", wollte Professor Dupont von Lily wissen, und sah diese besorgt an.

Auch Mauriel und Guillaume musterten Lily besorgt, da sie ziemlich blass geworden war.

„Mir ist schlecht. Ich glaube mir liegt der Fisch den ich gestern Abend gegessen noch schwer im Magen", antwortete Lily und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Mon Dieu! Sie müssen sofort in die Krankeneilung", rief die Professorin.

„Mademoiselle Dréville, Sie werden Mademoiselle Evans dorthin begleiten", wies Madame Dupont Juliette an, worauf diese nur nickte und Lily beim aufstehen half.

„Ich will nicht in den Krankenflügel", sagte Lily, als sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten.

„Dupont wird sich bei der Krankenschwester erkundigen, ob du wirklich dort gewesen bist, Lily", informierte Juliette diese und zuckte bedauerlich mit den Schultern.

„Soll sie ruhig. Wir werden einfach sagen, dass ich mich auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel übergeben musste und daraufhin sind wir nach draußen gegangen, damit ich ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen konnte", erklärte Lily und zwinkerte Juliette aufmunternd zu.

Lily wollte der Krankenschwester nicht erklären müssen, dass es nicht der Fisch war, den sie nicht einmal gegessen hatte, der ihr so schwer im Magen lag. Wie hätte sie der armen Frau auch begreiflich machen sollen, dass sie einfach nur Panik vor Bens Reaktion hatte. Lily konnte jetzt schon Bens wütende Stimme hören, wenn ihm zu Ohren kommen sollte, auf was sie sich eingelassen hatte. Lily war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ben sich schon längst über Etienne informiert hatte. Und wenn es stimmte, was Guillaume über Etiennes Vater gesagt hatte, dass er der dunklen Seite angehörte, dann würde Ben dies auch erfahren.

„Was mach ich jetzt nur? Ben wird mir nie wieder vertrauen können", dachte Lily verzweifelt und bei diesem Gedanken füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

Lily zog die frische Luft tief ein, als sie wieder das vertraute Augenpaar vor sich sah, welches ihr diesmal mut machen wollte. Lily lächelte still in sich hinein, als Juliette leise aufschrie.

„Lily! Dein Anhänger… er…da sieh…", stotterte Juliette und schaute abwechselnd auf Lilys Anhänger und in ihr Gesicht.

„Was ist mit meinem Anhänger?", fragte Lily und fasste erschrocken nach diesem.

Juliette braucht ein paar Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fangen und Lily zu antworten.

„Dein Anhänger hat eben blau geleuchtet, Lily. Irgendwie unheimlich."

„Er hat blau geleuchtet?", echote Lily und besah sich ihren Anhänger nun genauer.

Und da sah sie es auch. Der Anhänger hatte nun eine Farbe dazu bekommen und in diesem Augenblick fühlte Lily eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, von der sie nicht sagen konnte, woher diese kam. Noch bevor Lily Juliette antworten konnte, hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch, worauf die beiden Mädchen erschrocken herumfuhren.

„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie sich nicht im Unterricht befinden?", donnerte ihnen Madame Maxime entgegen und blickte die beiden auffordernd an.

„Lily hat sich übergeben", erklärte Juliette leise.

„Ich habe mich übergeben", antwortete Lily zur selben Zeit.

„Und warum stehen Sie dann hier draußen und befinden sich nicht auf der Krankenabteilung, Mademoiselle Evans?", verlangte die Schulleiterin zu wissen.

„Mir war schwindelig und mit einem mal wurde mir ganz heiß. Ich dachte es wäre das beste, wenn ich ein wenig frische Luft schnappen würde", log Lily und blickte Madame Maxime entschuldigend an.

„Das war sehr vernünftig von Ihnen, Mademoiselle Evans. Bleiben sie noch ein paar Minuten hier draußen, und wenn es Ihnen dann noch besser geht, begeben sie sich bitte sofort in die Krankenabteilung. Ich werde den Kollegen mitteilen, dass ich Sie für den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht freigestellt habe", entgegnete die Schulleiter.

„Mademoiselle Dréville, Sie begleiten Mademoiselle Evans nachher bitte ihn Ihr Zimmer", wies die Schulleiterin Juliette noch an, bevor sie wieder ins Palais ging.

Lily wollte zuerst zwar protestieren, ließ es dann aber und freute sich stattdessen auf ein paar Stunden freie Zeit, die sie mit schlafen verbringen wollte. Die Mädchen blieben noch eine Weile draußen, und gingen kurz vor Ende der Unterrichtsstunde wieder hinein. Juliette verabschiedete sich von Lily und beeilte sich zurück in ihre Klasse zukommen, wo sie von Mauriel und Etienne mit Fragen nach Lily überhäuft wurde. Lily hingegen hatte sich in ihre Kissen gekuschelt und überlegte, ob Cathleen ihren Brief schon erhalten hatte.

Lilys Brief erreichte Cathleen aber erst kurz vor dem Abendessen, als diese auf dem Weg hinunter in die Große Halle war. Überrascht, dass sie so spät am Tag noch Post erhielt, noch dazu mitten auf einem der Gänge, nahm Cathleen der Eule den Brief, angelte aus ihrer Umhangtasche einen Eulenkeks und bot diesem dem Tier an. Anschließend nahm sie der Eule den Brief an und erkannte sofort, dass er von Lily war.

„Nanu, warum kommt der denn erst jetzt an?", grübelte Cathleen, bevor sie freudig den Umschlag aufriss.

Während Cathleen weiterging, entfaltete sie Lilys Brief und blieb abrupt stehen, da sie das was sie sah nicht glauben konnte.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch begann Cathleen den Brief zu lesen, wobei sich ihre Stirn mehr und mehr in Falten legte.

„Heiliger Hippogreif, was hat sie Lily nur dabei gedacht?", flüsterte Cathleen leise vor sich hin und bemerkte nicht, dass sie sich schon in der Großen Halle befand.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Cath? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist ganz blass?", holte Maxi Cathleen aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was? Nein, mir geht es gut. Kann einer von euch französisch?", fragte Cathleen in die Runde, worauf fünf Finger auf James zeigten.

„Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht?", dachte Cathleen und verzog das Gesicht.

„Von wem ist denn der Brief, dass du einen Übersetzer brauchst?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Von Lily, und wie es scheint, befindet sie sich schon viel zu lange in Beauxbatons. Sie schreibt nur in Französisch", antwortete Cathleen und schob den Brief, nachdem sie das erste Blatt nach unten und die Fotos, welche Lily mitgeschickt hatte dazwischen gelegt hatte, in Richtung James, der ihr gegenübersaß.

Langsam zog James den Brief näher zu sich heran und strich sanft, fast schon zärtlich über das Papier. Sein Herz schlug ihm dabei bis zum Hals und seine Hände zitterten etwas, was aber außer Sirius nur noch Cathleen auffiel. James hatte in diesem Moment alles um sich herum vergessen und blickte nur noch auf den Brief in seinen Händen. Cathleen merkte, wie James mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte und verwickelte Maxi, Alice und Lara geschickt in ein Gespräch, sodass James ein paar Minuten Zeit für sich und Lilys Brief hatte. Remus schenkte Cathleen dafür einen dankbaren Blick und beteiligte sich, zusammen mit Sirius, an der Unterhaltung der Mädchen. Während James den Brief las, fuhr er immer wieder mit dem Finger darüber, so als wenn es Lily selbst wäre, die da vor ihm saß. Bevor er jedoch zu lesen anfing, blickte er kurz auf und ließ dabei blitzschnell eines der Fotos in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Cathleen hatte es sehr wohl gesehen, sagte aber vorläufig noch nichts dazu. Noch immer fragte sich Cathleen, was Lily sich nur dabei gedacht hatte.

_Hi Cath,_

_du wunderst dich bestimmt, warum ich dir in Französisch schreibe, aber ich muss sicher gehen, dass Ben, auch wenn er den Brief nur zufällig liest, nicht versteht warum es geht. Bitte versprich mir, dass du kein Wort zu Ben sagen wirst und sorge auch dafür, dass er es von keinem anderen erfährt, okay?_

Bei diesem Abschnitt verzog sich James Gesicht und er fragte sich einmal mehr, ob da etwas zwischen Ben und Lily lief, wovon er bisher nichts wusste. Neugierig wie James Potter nun mal war, las er natürlich nicht nur das oberste Blatt, sondern auch das zweite, welches eigentlich nicht für ihn bestimmt war. So erfuhr James nicht nur, dass Lily Ben versprochen hatte, nicht mehr zu wetten und sich nicht leichtsinnig in Gefahr zu bringen, sondern auch etwas, was seinen Entschluss verstärkte, um Lily zu kämpfen.

_Cath, gib die zweite Seite bitte JP zu lesen, er weiß dann schon, was zu tun ist. Wenn du ihm das Blatt nicht selbst geben willst, dann lass es einfach unauffällig irgendwo in seiner Nähe liegen. Glaub mir, er wird ihn finden und auch lesen._

Lilys Worte überraschten James doch sehr. Nicht nur, dass sie sich so sicher war, dass er wusste, was sie meinte, sondern auch, dass sie dachte, dass nur er es überhaupt konnte.

„Nennt man so etwas nicht ‚vertrauen'?", überlegte James, als ihm einfiel, dass Lily ihn, das erste Mal seit Jahren, nicht _Potter _genannt hatte.

Ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als ihn Sirius leicht in die Seite knuffte.

„Was schreibt Lily denn nun?", verlangte Alice zu wissen.

Langsam hob James den Kopf, schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte hinunter und holte anschließend tief Luft.

„Lily wollte nur wissen, wann das nächste Quidditchspiel stattfindet und welche Mannschaften spielen werden", log James ohne rot zu werden.

„Ist das alles? Dafür braucht sie doch keine zwei Seiten, oder?", hakte Alice skeptisch nach, worauf James amüsiert auflachte.

„Nee, dafür braucht selbst Lily keine zwei Seiten. Aber der Rest ist… ähm, wie soll ich sagen…eher Frauensache", wich James Alice Einwand geschickt aus, und gab Cathleen den Brief zurück.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke und Cathleen glaubte in James Augen, Hoffnung und Dankbarkeit zu lesen. Sie betete inständig, dass Lily Recht behielt und James wirklich wusste, was nun zu tun sein würde, damit sie nicht zu Etienne mit nach Hause musste. Maxi, die diesen Blick bemerkt hatte, sah zwischen Cathleen und James hin und her und fragte sich, ob das wirklich alles gewesen war. Noch bevor Maxi allerdings dazu kam nachzufragen, stand James auf und verließ, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, die Große Halle.

Fassungslos starrte Cathleen zum Eingang der Großen Hallen, durch die James soeben verschwunden war.

„Hoffentlich hat Lily recht und Potter weiß wirklich, wie sie aus diesem Dilemma wieder heraus kommt", dachte Cathleen und widmete sich endlich ihrem Abendessen.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Flauschfuechsin**

**Freue mich ehrlich, wenn das Chap dir ein wenig beim entspannen geholfen hat:nick: Es wäre doch nicht James Potter, wenn er so einfach aufgeben würde, oder? Jaja, die liebe Lily:seufz: Mal sehen, wie sie aus dieser Nummer wieder heraus kommen wird! Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und dein Lob! bousa**

**Tinka. or. Surr**

**Darf ich deinen Namen abkürzen und dich Tinka nennen? Du bist nicht die Einzige, die an James als Retter in der Not gedacht hat:gg : Frage mich, wie ihr alle auf James kommt:zwinker: Vielen Lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Review! bousa**

**Inujeanne**

**Wirst du schon bald erfahren, wie es ausgehen wird und ob es jemanden gelingen wird, den Schnatz in der besagten Zeit zu fangen:zwinker: Auch dir ein großes Dankeschön für dein Lob und dein Review! bousa**


	19. Eine fast unlösbare Aufgabe

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Tinka; Flauschfuechsin;APWBDumbledore**

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews : bousa: Habe eure Fragen bei den Reviews beantwortet : zwinker:**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 19**

** Eine (fast) unlösbare Aufgabe**

Cathleen beobachtete James in den nächsten Tagen mit Argusaugen und wartete darauf, dass er sich endlich einmal dazu äußern würde, wie sie Lily denn nun helfen könnten.

„Ich frage mich allmählich wirklich, ob Lily noch Herr ihrer Sinne war, als sie den Brief geschrieben hat. Potter macht nicht den Anschein, als würde er ernsthaft nach einer Lösung für Lilys Problem suchen. Er hat nur wieder angefangen, dieses Muggellied vor sich hin zu summen", seufzte Cathleen leise vor sich hin und ging in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie Merlin auf ihrem Bett vorfand.

„Wie kommst du denn hier rein, Merlin? Hast du einen Brief für mich?", fragte Cathleen und streichelte Lilys Eule über das Gefieder.

Merlin schuhute leise und knabberte an Cathleens Finger, bevor er ihr sein Bein entgegen streckte, an dem ein Brief befestigt war. Cathleen hatte Lily, nachdem sie Alice, Maxi und Lara mitgeteilt hatte, was wirklich in Lilys Brief stand, zurück geschrieben und ihr erzählt, dass das nächste Quidditchspiel am nächsten Wochenende stattfinden sollte und das Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor spielen würde. Cathleen hatte Lily verschwiegen, dass James sich nicht weiter zu ihrem Brief geäußert hatte und, dass er nun ein Foto von ihr besaß. Langsam entfaltete Cathleen den Brief und las die wenigen Zeilen.

_Liebe Cath,_

_vielen dank, dass du mir so schnell geantwortet hast. Gryffindor spielt gegen Ravenclaw? Oh, dass ist ja wunderbar! Etwas Besseres konnte mir ja gar nicht passieren! Da habe ich die Wette ja schon gewonnen! Du musst mir gleich nach Ende des Spiels das genaue Ergebnis mitteilen, ja? Ich könnte dich küssen, Cath! Bestell den anderen liebe Grüße von mir und drücke sie ganz fest!_

_Hab dich lieb_

_Lily_

Ungläubig starrte Cathleen auf den Brief und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Was bitte soll daran gut sein? Sie kann doch gar nicht wissen, ob Potter überhaupt schon einen Plan hat. Es sei denn…! Ich werde jetzt erstmal zu Potter gehen und mir von ihm ein paar Fragen beantworten lassen", entschied Cathleen und verließ schnurstracks ihren Schlafsaal, um nach James zu suchen, den sie auch im Gemeinschaftsraum an einem Tisch sitzend fand.

Noch bevor Cathleen allerdings dazu kam James anzusprechen, scheuchte dieser seine Mannschaftskameraden hoch und hinaus aufs Quidditchfeld. James warf Cathleen noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und das Mädchen wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass James Potter ihr aus dem Weg ging. Fluchend ließ sie sich in den Sessel fallen, vor dem bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch James gesessen hatte und blickte genervt in die Runde.

„Was ist?", herrschte sie Sirius an, der Cathleen unverhohlen angrinste.

„Was ist mit dir, Cath?", fragte Alice vorsichtig und setzte sich auf die Lehne von Cathleens Sessel.

„Ich habe gerade einen Brief von Lily bekommen", entgegnete Cathleen mürrisch, so als ob das alles erklären würde.

„Ja und? Was hat Lily denn so schlimmes geschrieben, dass du nun so gereizt bist? Muss ich das verstehen?", wollte Maxi wissen.

Cathleen erzählte ihren Freunden, das sie Lily einen Brief geschrieben hatte und was diese ihr geantwortet hat. Cathleen hatte mitbekommen, dass James seinen Freunden von Lilys Wette mit Etienne erzählt hat. Dies war auch der Grund, warum sie nun in ihrer Anwesenheit so offen über Lilys neuen Brief sprach.

„Dann verstehe ich erst Recht nicht, warum du so gereizt bist", meinte Sirius immer noch grinsend, womit er Cathleen noch mehr auf die Palme brachte.

„Ach nein! Lily ist davon ausgegangen, dass Potter eine Lösung weiß und ich kann nicht sehen, dass er irgendetwas macht was Lily auch nur im Entferntesten helfen könnte", giftete Cathleen Sirius an, worauf dieser nur eine Augenbraue hoch zog.

„Nur weil du nicht alles mitbekommst, musst das ja noch lange nicht heißen, das James sich keine Lösung überlegt hat, oder?", fragte Sirius gelassen und wechselte einen Blick mit Remus.

„Und? Ist deinem Freund schon eine Lösung eingefallen?", verlangte Cathleen zu wissen

„Hm, ich denke schon. Zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf und überlasse es einfach James, okay?"

„James überlassen? Lily ist meine beste Freundin und ich werde nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen, wie sie in ihr Unglück rennt. Man kann sich auf James halt doch nicht verlassen", schimpfte Cathleen erhitzt.

„Solltest du aber. Evans tut es ja auch, richtig?" hielt Sirius dagegen.

„Ja, aber sie sieht ja auch nicht, dass er nur summend durchs Schloss rennt."

„Hör mal, Cathleen. Lily hat doch geschrieben, dass sie schon so gut wie gewonnen hat, weil Gryffindor spielt, oder? Sie wird schon wissen, warum sie sich so sicher sein kann", redete Remus beruhigend auf Cathleen ein, doch diese schnaubte nur laut auf und rannte zurück in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Ich gehe ihr besser nach und versuch sie ein wenig zu beschwichtigen. Vielleicht könntet ihr ja heraus bekommen, ob James wirklich schon einen Plan hat", seufzte Maxi und gab Remus einen innigen Kuss.

„Bis später", säuselte sie ihm noch ins Ohr und schenkte Remus ein verführerisches Lächeln, welches dieser auch erwiderte.

„Ich schlafe heute auf der Couch", kommentierte Sirius das Geturtel der beiden, worauf Remus ihm einen leichten Schlag versetzte.

Während Remus weiter an seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz schrieb, führte Sirius eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit Lara. Er liebte diese lange Gespräche mit ihr sehr, und genoss die Stunden vor dem Kamin. Remus lächelte still in sich hinein, da er schon lange bemerkt hatte, wie viel Sirius an Lara lag. Er legte gerade die Feder beiseite, als Lara aufstand und sich von Sirius verabschiedete.

„Und was machen wir beide jetzt, Pad?", fragte Remus.

„Hm, lass uns zu Prongs gehen und sehen, wie weit er mit dem Training ist", schlug Sirius vor, worauf Remus zustimmend nickte.

Nachdem Remus seine Tasche in den Schlafsaal gebracht hatte und auf einem Weg ihre Umhänge von dort geholt hatte, verließen die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging hinaus auf die Ländereien. Schon von weitem hörte sie James Stimme über das Quidditchfeld rufen. Als sie sich dem Stadium näherten sahen sie, wie James seine Mannschaft durch die Luft scheuchte, um einen neuen Spielzug zu üben.

„Die können einem manchmal wirklich Leid tun", sagte Sirius ehrlich und blickte mitfühlend nach oben.

„Das können sie einem wirklich", bestätigte Remus und setzte sich neben Sirius in die untere Reihe der Tribüne.

Es dauerte noch über eine Stunde bis James seine Teamkollegen endlich in die Umkleidekabine schickte. James hingegen machte noch keine Anstalten wieder auf den Boden zurück zukehren und saß fast bewegungslos auf seinem Besen hoch oben in der Luft.

„Ob Prongs gerade darüber nachdenkt, wie Lily ihre Wette gewinnen kann?", fragte Remus in die entstandene Stille hinein.

„Das weiß er schon längst. Er überlegt wohl eher, wie Evans es herausgefunden hat", antwortete Sirius.

„Ähm, was soll Lily denn herausgefunden? Und wie sieht Prongs Plan denn aus?", rief Remus lauter als beabsichtig aus.

„Geht es vielleicht auch noch lauter?", hörten sie James vorwurfsvolle Stimme dicht hinter ihnen leise zischen.

Unbemerkt von seinen Freunden war dieser hinter Remus und Sirius gelandet, die sich nun erschrocken zu ihm umdrehten.

„Ich gehe mich umziehen. Kommt ihr mit?", fragte James nun in normaler Lautstärke, worauf Remus und Sirius nickend aufstanden, um James in die Umkleidekabine zu folgen.

„Prongs, es tut mir Leid", sagte Remus entschuldigend, und blieb mitten im Raum stehen.

James sah Remus nur an, antwortete seinem Freund jedoch noch nicht.

„Colloportus", sagte James und verschloss so die Kabinentür magisch.

„Silentio", murmelte Sirius kurz darauf, was ihm ein Schulter klopfen von James einbrachte.

Remus, der noch nicht wirklich verstand, was diese Geheimniskrämerei sollte, sah fragend zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her.

„Ich frage mich immer noch, wie Lily es herausgefunden hat? Eins steht auf jedenfall fest, sie kann mich nicht vom Astronomieturm aus beobacht haben", plapperte James seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Hab' ich dir doch gleich gesagt. Evans war irgendwo hier unten, vielleicht saß sie sogar auf einer der Tribünen", entgegnete Sirius und öffnete erwartungsvoll James Schrank, in der Hoffnung dort ein paar Flaschen Butterbier zu finden.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Dann hätte ich Lily gesehen. Sie kann mir nur vom Nordturm aus zugesehen haben", antwortete James nachdenklich, und legte seinen Quidditchumhang ab.

„Hm, da könntest du Recht haben. Vom Nordturm aus kann man das komplette Stadium einsehen. Ha, hab sie gefunden. Wolltest die wohl vor uns verstecken, hm?", rief Sirius triumphierend und zeigte auf die Butterbierflaschen in James Schrank.

„Natürlich habe ich die versteckt, Pad. Vor Filch, oder hast du vergessen, wo dein Feuerwhisky ist?", neckte James seinen Freund, der schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Moony, willst du auch ein Butterbier?"

„Ja, und eine Erklärung, damit ich mitreden kann, wenn es genehm ist", meinte Remus leicht gereizt.

Bis jetzt konnte Remus nur zuhören, da er nicht verstand, worum es in dem Gespräch seiner Freunde eigentlich ging.

„Was möchtest du denn wissen, Moony?", fragte James und hielt Remus eine Flasche Butterbier hin.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir von deinem Plan erzählen würdest?", antwortete Remus leicht säuerlich.

„Mein Plan? Ich habe keinen. Es ist Lilys Plan und ich soll ihn nur ausführen und ihr dabei helfen diese dumme Wette zu gewinnen", seufzte James und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Wie habe ich das denn jetzt zu verstehen?", fragte Remus irritiert, der James' Worten nicht ganz folgen konnte.

„Pad, hast du Moony noch nichts davon gesagt?"

„Wie denn? Als ich es ihm gerade sagen wollte, musstest du uns ja erschrecken", stellte Sirius klar und schob seine Unterlippe vor, worauf James sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Die Sache ist ganz einfach, Moony. Lilys Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus. Unser Prongsie hier, soll beim nächsten Spiel den Schnatz innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten fangen, sodass sie ihre Wette gewinnt", faste Sirius zusammen und sah Remus abwartend an.

„Aber das geht doch gar nicht. Seit wann darf ein Jäger den Schnatz fangen? Das wird Madame Hooch nie durchgehen lassen", rief Remus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auch wenn Lily nicht so viel für Quidditch übrig hat, sollte sie dies eigentlich wissen", fügte Remus stirnrunzelnd nach.

„Och, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie das auch weiß", meinte Sirius gelassen.

„Könntest du jetzt bitte aufhören in Rätsel zu sprechen, Padfoot? Und, Prongs, was hat Lily auf dem Astronomieturm herausgefunden, worüber du dir den Kopf zerbrichst?", verlangte Remus nun etwas ärgerlich zu wissen.

„Das ich eigentlich viel lieber Sucher geworden wäre", antwortete James ruhig.

„Hä?", machte Remus, dem seine Verwirrung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Ich wollte schon als kleiner Junge Sucher werden und als ich nach Hogwarts kam, stand für mich fest, dass ich mich hier für den Posten des Suchers bewerben würde. Tja, daraus wurde dann allerdings nicht, als die Kleine Lawrence vor vier Jahren vom Besen gestürzt ist", seufzte James traurig.

„Redest du von Ben Lawrence Schwester Alisha? Was hat sie damit zu tun, dass du nun Jäger bist?", hakte Remus verblüfft nach.

„Eine ganze Menge, besser gesagt alles! Wie du weißt, arbeitet meine Mum im Mungos und sie hatte an dem Tag, als Alisha eingeliefert wurde, Dienst. Mum hat das alles miterlebt. Die Kleine hatte wahnsinnige Schmerzen, wegen der zahlreichen Knochbrüche, Hautabschürfungen und große Angst, da sie ja ihre Beine nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Mum war mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Ein paar Tage später, als endgültig feststand, dass Alisha querschnittsgelähmt bleiben würde und nie wieder gehen könnte, kam Mum nach hause, als ich in unserem Garten Quidditch gespielt habe und hinter dem Schnatz her gejagt bin. Tja, was dann geschah kannst du dir wohl denken, oder?", endete James seine Erklärung und sah Remus bedrückt an.

„Sie hat dir verboten Quidditch zuspielen", mutmaßte Remus leise.

„Ja, dass hat sie, nachdem sie mir den Besen weg genommen und in tausend Teile verhext hatte."

„Aber du hast doch von Anfang an mit in der Mannschaft gespielt. Wie kam es, dass deine Mutter ihre Meinung doch noch geändert hat?"

„Das habe ich meinem Dad zu verdanken. Dad hat ihr gut zugeredet und schließlich hat sie irgendwann nachgegeben, aber erst nachdem ich ihr versprochen hatte, mich nie für die Position des Suchers zu bewerben. Und bevor ich ganz auf Quidditch verzichten musste, bin ich halt Jäger geworden", meinte James, und es war nicht zu überhören, wie schwer ihm dieses Versprechen gefallen war.

Remus musste diese Information erst einmal verarbeiten und starrte nachdenklich auf die Flasche Butterbier in seinen Händen. Sirius, der neben Remus auf der Bank saß, hatte James' Ausführungen, obwohl er die Geschichte schon kannte, interessiert verfolgt. Er machte sich so seine eigenen Gedanken, wie Lily dahinter gekommen sein könnte, dass James viel lieber Sucher geworden wäre, und als sein Freund den Namen Lawrence erwähnte, hatte es bei Sirius klick gemacht.

„Natürlich, so könnte es gewesen sein", überlegte Sirius und lehnte sich an den Schrank hinter sich an.

„Lily ist Bens Adoptivschwester, demnach ist sie auch Alishas. Gulia hat Alisha im Mungo behandelt und Lily war als ihre Begleitung dabei. Vielleicht haben sie über das fliegen gesprochen und Evans hat so erfahren, dass Gulia ihrem Sohn verboten hat Sucher zu werden. Hier in Hogwarts hat sie Prongs dann beobachtet, wie er heimlich trainiert hat. Nach der Wette ist es ihr wieder eingefallen und darum hat sie Prongs um Hilfe gebeten", spann Sirius seine Theorie weiter, schüttelte aber kurz darauf den Kopf.

„So fies wäre Evans nicht. Sie muss Prongs hier beobachtet haben, ja, aber sie weiß nicht, dass Gulia es ihm verboten hat", revidierte Sirius seine erste Überlegung.

„Aber was hat das ganze mit Lily zu tun? Ich meine, woher soll sie wissen, dass du lieber Sucher geworden wärst", unterbrach Remus nach ein paar Minuten die Stille und sah James fragend an.

„Sie muss mich mal zufällig beobachtet haben, als ich heimlich trainiert habe. Und dabei ist ihr dann wohl aufgefallen, dass mir Sucher zu sein mehr Spaß gemacht hätte", antwortete James.

„Wird sie wohl, aber Prongs, wie willst du ihr denn nun helfen? Du hast deiner Mutter ein Versprechen gegeben. Willst du es etwa brechen?", fragte Remus vorsichtig nach.

James ließ sich mit seiner Antwort etwas Zeit und Sirius merkte, dass ihm der Gedanke seine Mutter vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen nicht behagte.

„Hast du schon mit Dumbledore gesprochen?", wollte Sirius wissen und lenkte das Gespräch damit in eine andere Richtung, worauf James verneinte.

„Und wann willst du es ihm sagen? Du kannst die Positionen nicht einfach so kurzfristig vor einem Spiel umbesetzen, ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu fragen", belehrte Sirius James.

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen, ich habe das okay schon", meinte James leicht grinsend.

„Ja, von Evans, aber das wird Hooch wohl nicht gelten lassen", entgegnete Sirius mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus, worüber James lachen musste.

„Ich war heute schon vor dem Frühstück bei McGonagall", sagte James nun wieder mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Du warst bei der Gonni?", echoten Sirius und Remus uniso.

„Was wolltest du denn bei der?", wollte Sirius zu wissen, der darin noch keinen Sinn sah.

„Na ja, ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich beim nächsten Spiel die Posten des Suchers und des Jägers umbesetzen werde", begann James seinen Bericht leise, worauf Sirius die Augen rollte.

„Lass mich raten, Gonni hat abgelehnt, richtig?"

„Zuerst hat sie gefragt, ob ich schlecht geschlafen hätte, doch als ich ihr erzählt habe, warum es ging, hat sie zugestimmt", erzählte James weiter.

„Du hast McGonagall gesagt, dass Lily gewettet hat? Sag mal, spinnst du, Prongs?", ereiferte sich Sirius.

„Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, leider. Ich hätte nie ihre Zustimmung bekommen, wenn ich ihr eine andere Geschichte aufgetischt hätte", rechtfertigte sich James.

„Das war das vernüftigeste was du machen konntest, Prongs. Wie hat Gonni denn darauf reagiert, als du ihr von der Wette erzählt hast?", fragte Remus neugierig nach.

„Zuerst hat sie getobt, und gefragt, wie Lily sich nur auf so etwas Dummes einlassen konnte. Dann meinte sie, dass sie so etwas nicht unterstützen würde und das Lily selber zusehen müsste, wie sie aus diesem Schlammassel wieder heraus kommen würde", berichtete James und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und wie hast du McGonagall dann letztendlich doch noch dazu gebracht, dir und Lily zu helfen?", hakte Sirius nach.

James sah seine beiden Freunde an und grinste dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Ganz einfach, ich habe sie angelächelt und da sie mir ja eh nicht widerstehen kann…!"

„Das kann nicht sein. Gonni unterliegt nur meinem Charme", rief Sirius gespielt schockiert aus.

„Jetzt nicht mehr, Padfoot. Sie hat endlich auch meine Vorzüge entdeckt."

„Was für Vorzüge? Redest du vielleicht von deinem berühmten, nicht existierenden Potter-Charme", neckte Sirius seinen besten Freund und setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf.

Remus hörte den Neckereien der beiden amüsiert zu und schüttelte über Sirius Gestik belustigt den Kopf.

„Jetzt mal im ernst, James. Wie hast du McGonagall wirklich umgestimmt?", brachte Remus das Gespräch auf das eigentlich Thema zurück.

„Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie dieses Jahr denn nicht den Hauspokal gewinnen wollte und ohne ihre beste Schülerin würden die Chancen, ihn zu bekommen sehr schlecht stehen", antwortete James schulterzuckend.

„Autsch! Das war aber nicht nett von dir, Prongs, ", stellte Sirius klar.

„Ich weiß, aber es hat geholfen. Gonni wird es Dumbledore erklären, und der hoffentlich meinen Eltern", seufzte James leise.

„Was wirst du Eric sagen, warum du und nicht er der Sucher beim nächsten Spiel ist?", wollte Remus noch wissen.

„Das die arroganten Franzosen behauptet haben, dass wir zu blöd zum spielen wären, und das wir ihren Rekord nie im Leben unterbieten könnten. Ich muss mir nur noch eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, warum er an dem Tag nicht spielen kann."

„Ach, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Prongs. Uns fällt bestimmt etwas ein", zwinkerte Remus seinem Freund zuversichtlich zu.

„Danke, und ach noch etwas. Kein Wort zu den anderen, auch nicht zu Maxi, Moony. McGonagall will nicht, dass die Positionsveränderungen schon vor dem Spiel durch sickern. Sie will es erst kurz vor dem Spiel bekannt geben", erklärte James und sah die beiden eindringlich an.

„Geht klar. Können wir nun zurück ins Schloss gehen, ich habe nämlich Hunger", quengelte Sirius und zog Remus auf die Beine.

„Du siehst auch schon ganz verhungert aus, Pad", lachte James und verließ hinter seinen Freunden die Umkleidkabine.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergessen, Jungs. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen öfter mal für ein paar Stunden weg sein. Also kein Grund zur Sorge, ich trainiere nur außerhalb ein bisschen, okay?", sagte James, da ihm Sirius Standpauke nach besagter Nacht wieder eingefallen war.

Und so kam es dann auch. James verließ jeden Tag, egal wie schlecht das Wetter auch war, das Schlossgelände, und nicht mal seine besten Freunde wussten, wo genau er hinging, um zu trainieren. Abends fiel James todmüde ins Bett, doch auch jetzt vergaß er nicht, eine weiße Rose und eine rote Lilie an Lilys Bett zustellen. Cathleen musste doch lächeln, wenn sie am anderen Morgen die Blumen auf Lilys Nachtschrank erblickte. Ihr war auch aufgefallen das James für längere Zeit nicht auffindbar war, und überlegte, ob ihre Worte nicht doch zu hart und ungerecht waren. Sie wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass James etwas verheimlichte und ihr aus dem Weg ging.

„Vielleicht hat er ja wirklich schon eine Lösung gefunden?", grübelte Cathleen und beschloss, Lily einen Brief zu schreiben, indem sie ihr berichtete, was in den letzten Tagen so vorgefallen war.

„Ob ich ihr auch von James täglichem Verschwinden schreiben soll?", überlegte Cathleen, als besagte Person, völlig durchnässt, durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte.

„Alle vom Quiddichteam mal herhören. Es hat eine kleine Änderung bezüglich des Spieltags gegeben. Das Spiel findet nicht wie gewohnt am Samstag, sondern bereits am Freitagnachmittag statt. Alle Teammitglieder haben ab Mittags Unterrichtsfrei. Am Donnerstagabend nach dem Abendessen findet das Abschlusstraining statt. Wer zu spät kommt, wird dafür länger trainieren, verstanden?", rief James und sah ein Teammitglied nach dem anderen an.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte während James Ansprache, absolute Stille geherrscht, doch nun schwoll das Stimmengewirr langsam wieder an.

„Aber das ist ja schon in zwei Tagen. Warum wurde der Zeitplan denn geändert?", wollte Xeniar O'Brian, zweite Jägerin der Gryffindoremannschaft, von ihrem Kapitän wissen.

„Das hat mir McGonagall leider nicht verraten", entgegnete James schulterzuckend und setzte sich neben Remus auf die Couch.

„Hat Gonni dir wirklich nicht gesagt, warum das Spiel vorverlegt wurde?", fragte Remus leise.

„Nein, hat sie nicht. Sie sagte nur, dass es aus organisatorischen Gründen notwendig sein würde, und dass ich mit Scott reden sollte", berichtete James.

„Und, hast du schon mit Scott gesprochen?", wollte Sirius nun wissen.

„Jep. Er hat zugestimmt, aber nur unter einer Bedingung", antwortete James geheimnisvoll.

„Und die wäre? Man, Prongs! Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", meckerte Sirius ungehalten.

James lachte still in sich hinein und ließ sich mit seiner Antwort etwas länger Zeit.

„Ich soll für ihn ein Date mit Lara klar machen", meinte James gelassen und wartete genüsslich auf eine Reaktion seiner Freunde, die auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

„Er will was? Sag mal, hat der sie noch alle? Lara will nichts von ihm. Du hast das doch wohl abgelehnt, oder?", brüllte Sirius und sprang aus seinem Sessel auf.

„Ähm, nein habe ich nicht, Pad. Warum sollte ich auch? Das Mädchen war schon seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr aus, und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass dies eine gute Gelegenheit für sie wäre", erwiderte James und hatte Mühe nicht laut los zulachen.

„Hast du gedacht, hä? Du solltest aber nicht denken, du Troll. Sie wird nicht mit Scott ausgehen. Ist das klar?", bluffte Sirius James an, und verließ wütend den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Da hast du anscheinend einen wunden Punkt getroffen, Prongs. War das wirklich Scott' Bedingung?", verlangte Remus zu wissen, worauf James nur grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er hat gar keine gestellt", gluckste James.

„ich wollte nur Padfoots Reaktion sehen. So wie es aussieht, mag er Lara nämlich mehr, als er zugeben will", grinste James schelmisch, was ihm einen Schlag von Remus einbrachte.

„Wer mag mich?", wollte Lara wissen, die nun vor James stand und ihn fragend ansah.

„Ähm… na ja… also, es ist so, Lara. Ich habe…", stotterte James verlegen, worauf Remus in strafend anschaute.

„Wenn du dich das nächste Mal über mich lustig machst, dann mach es bitte ein wenig dezenter", zischte Lara, blickte James aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, und marschierte anschließend erhobenes Hauptes aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Bring das sofort wieder in Ordnung, Prongs, oder ich werde mit Lara reden", bestimmte Remus und schob James von der Couch.

„Aber, was soll ich ihr denn sagen, Moony? Ich suche zuerst Pad, und dann sehen wir weiter", meinte James hastig und beeilte sich von Remus weg zukommen.

James lief, auf der Suche nach Sirius, durch die Gänge und fand seinen Freund schließlich vor dem Raum der Wünsche an der Wand lehnend. Langsam ging er auf Sirius zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du magst sie wirklich, hm?"

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Dann sag es ihr endlich. Was hält dich eigentlich davon ab, Pad? Du bist doch sonst auch nicht so schüchtern, wenn es um Mädchen geht."

„Das ist auch etwas anderes, Prongs. Lara ist anders. Ich muss mich bei ihr nicht verstellen, ich kann einfach ich sein", meinte Sirius leise, dem es sichtlich schwer fiel, über seine wahren Gefühle zu sprechen.

Was die beiden jungen Männer nicht wussten, dass Lara nur ein paar Meter weiter hinter einer Rüstung stand und ihr Gespräch mit klopfendem Herzen verfolgte.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, Pad", lächelte James und sein Blick nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an.

„Will Scott wirklich als Gegenleistung mit Lara ausgehen?", wollte Sirius wissen und James glaubte so etwas wie Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme zu erkennen.

Lara hingegen überlegte, was sie jetzt machen sollte.

„Was würde Lily in dieser Situation tun?", fragte sie sich.

Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, verließ sie ihr Versteckt und ging auf die Jungs zu, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr standen.

„Wer will mit mir ein Date haben?", verlangte Lara mit empörtem Gesichtsausdruck zu wissen und amüsierte sich innerlich, über die erschrockenen Gesichter der Freunde.

„Lara, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Sirius ungläubig und blickte Lara verlegen an.

„Merlin, hat sie vielleicht gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?", schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf, und bei diesem Gedanken färbten sich seine Wangen leicht rosa.

„Was ich hier mache? Was glaubst du denn, hm? Ich will wissen, warum dein vorlauter Freund hier glaubt, mir ein Date besorgen zu müssen. Sehe ich vielleicht so aus, als könnte ich mir meinen Freund nicht selbst aussuchen?", schnappte Lara, worauf James verlegen zu Boden schaute.

„Muss ja enormen Spaß machen sich über mein Liebesleben zu unterhalten", rief Lara und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüfte.

„Das stimmt so nicht, Lara. Ich wollte… ich…ich gehe jetzt besser mal", verteidigte sich James und wandte sich ab.

Als er ein paar Schritte gegangen war, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ich wollte nur Sirius Reaktion darauf sehen, Lara", grinste James und zwinkerte dieser schelmisch zu, bevor er um die Ecke bog und seinen Freund und dessen Angebetete alleine ließ.

„Ich bring ihn um! Bei Grindelwald, James Potter, dass wirst du mir büßen", fluchte Sirius in Gedanken und vermied es Lara anzusehen.

Diese hatte sich inzwischen wieder Sirius zugewandt und musterte ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

„Soso, dein bester Freund wollte also deine Reaktion sehen? Ich frage mich gerade, warum du dich so darüber aufregst, wenn ich mit Scott oder einem anderen ausgehen würde?", fragte Lara mutiger, als sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlte. Sie wunderte sich doch sehr über Sirius Unsicherheit und konnte sich ein Grinsen nun nicht mehr verkneifen.

Langsam hob Sirius den Kopf und sah direkt in die amüsiert aufblinzenden Augen von Lara.

Sirius schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte hinunter, und funkelte Lara lauernd an.

„Du kleines Biest. Du weißt ganz genau, warum ich so reagiert habe", zischte Sirius leise und machte einen Schritt auf Lara zu.

„Ach ja? Weiß ich das denn wirklich?", neckte Lara ihn und wich einen Schritt zurück, als Sirius noch näher auf sie zukam.

Plötzlich fühlte Lara sich gar nicht mehr so selbstsicher und mutig. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Knie drohten einzuknicken, so weich waren sie.

„Ich denke, dass weißt du ganz genau", raunte Sirius Lara leise ins Ohr und legte seine Hände rechts und links neben ihren Kopf an die Wand, worauf Lara Sirius nun unsicher ansah.

„Vielleicht weiß ich es. Aber vielleicht möchte ich es auch hören", antwortete Lara herausfordernd, als ihr Lilys Worte wieder einfielen.

Lara hatte sich bei Lily Rat geholt, da sie einfach nicht wusste, wie sie sich Sirius gegenüber verhalten sollte. Lara wollte gerne glauben, dass er sich geändert hatte. Das hatte Sirius auch, nur wusste Lara nicht, wie lange diese positive Veränderung anhalten würde und sie wollte einfach nicht verletzt werden. Natürlich hatte Lara Lily verschwiegen, dass es Sirius Idee war, dieses Lied auf dem Valentinsball zu spielen und sie erzählte Lily auch nichts davon, dass Sirius sie dazu gebracht hatte, Cécile anzustiften, dass sie Lily von James erzählte. Bis jetzt haben Lara, wenn sie ehrlich war, Lilys Ratschläge stets geholfen.

„Ich bringe dich um, James Potter. Ich schwöre, dass ich dich eigenhändig dafür umbringen werde", fluchte Sirius innerlich und James konnte nur froh sein, weit weg zu sein.

„Du willst also, dass ich es dir sage, richtig?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen, und ging vor Lara auf und ab.

Was das Mädchen, in Anbetracht der Situation, völlig vergessen hatte, dass sich hinter der wand, an welche sie gerade lehnte, der Raum der Wünsche befand und das sich nun unweit von ihr, die Tür erschien.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du es mir sagen musst", erwiderte Lara in einer sing sang Stimme.

„Ach nein? Und von wem willst du es dann hören, wenn ich fragen darf?", brauste Sirius auf und blieb direkt vor Lara stehen.

Lara wusste, dass sie jetzt auf keinen Fall aufgeben durfte und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, um Sirius weiter aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Hm, lass mich mal überlegen. Eigentlich finde ich Scott ja ganz nett und wer weiß, vielleicht kann man mit ihm viel Spaß haben. Und dann wäre da noch Duncan. Du weißt schon, der Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff. Er ist…", plapperte Lara munter drauflos, als Sirius sie barsch unterbrach.

„Das reicht jetzt. Wenn du unbedingt aufs Ausgehen bestehst, dann können wir das gerne machen", meinte Sirius zuckersüß lächelnd und schaute Lara von unten nach oben an, sodass es ihr heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter lief.

„Aber erst später", fügte er noch lasziv grinsend hinzu und schob Lara unbemerkt an der Wand entlang.

„Was meinst du mit später? Und außerdem, niemand hat gesagt, dass du mit mir ausgehen musst", entgegnete Lara mit zitternder Stimme, was Sirius natürlich nicht entging.

„Doch hast du. Also was genau möchtest du denn nun wirklich von mir hören, Lara? Das ich nicht will, dass du mit anderen Kerlen ausgehst? Das es mich fast rasend macht, wenn ich sehe, wie sie dich anstarren? Das ich seit Wochen die meisten Abende mit dir verbracht habe und kein einziges Date mehr hatte? Was möchtest du hören, hm?", fragte Sirius leise und mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Das du mich gern hast", flüsterte Lara, der das Herz ebenfalls bis zum Hals schlug, leise und blickte Sirius dabei fest in die Augen.

„Das muss ich dir nicht erst sagen, weil du es schon längst weiß. Ich habe dich gern, sehr gerne sogar, wenn du es genau wissen willst", antwortete Sirius und war irgendwo froh, dass er es ihr endlich gesagt hatte.

„Ja, ich wollte es genau wissen", lächelte Lara und spürte Sekunden später, Sirius warme Lippen auf ihren.

Sirius hielt Lara sanft fest und öffnete die Tür, damit das Mädchen in seinen Armen nicht nach hinten kippte. Überrascht löste Lara den Kuss und sah Sirius fragend an, als dieser die Tür mit dem Fuß zustieß und Lara wieder in seine Arme zog.

„Möchtest du noch mehr wissen, oder reicht das für den Moment?", raunte Sirius gegen ihre Lippe, und bewegte sich, zusammen mit Lara, langsam in die Mitte des Raumes, direkt auf das gemütliche Bett zu.

„Das kann noch etwas warten, denke ich", antwortete Lara und fuhr Sirius zärtlich durch die Haare, wofür er sie verliebt und dankbar ansah, bevor er sie behutsam auf das Bett legte.

James, der das Ganze auf der Marauders Map verfolgte, grinste breit vor sich hin.

„Na, geht doch", gluckste er zufrieden und deaktivierte die Karte wieder, bevor er sich endlich unter die Dusche begab und abschließend ins Bett fiel.

Erst am nächsten Morgen tauchten Lara und Sirius mit strahlenden Gesichtern und Händchenhaltend in der Große Halle auf, worauf viele Mädchen Lara böse Blicke zuwarfen. Sirius drückte daraufhin nur zärtlich ihre Hand und setzte sich mit Lara an ihren Haustisch.

„Ich muss nachher ein ernstes Wort mit dir reden", wandte sich Sirius an James und funkelte diesen an.

„Ach ja? Warum das denn? Ihr habt es doch nun endlich geschafft, so weit ich weiß. Oder hat er es dir immer noch nicht gesagt, Lara?", wollte James wissen und grinste Sirius wissend an.

„Hat er. Soll ich dir jetzt auf ewig dafür dankbar sein, James?", feixte Lara und lachte über James geplätteten Gesichtsausdruck.

Bis jetzt kannte er nur ein Mädchen, die es sich gewagt hatte, so mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Wie mir scheint, hast du dir einen guten Lehrer, oder sollte ich besser sagen, Lehrerin zugelegt, hm?", flüsterte James Lara leise zu, sodass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte.

Lara schoss das Blut ins Gesicht und ertappt schaute sie auf ihren Teller.

„Verstehe, ich behalte es für mich, okay?", meinte James versöhnlich und zwinkerte Lara amüsiert zu.

Lara wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, und sie fragte sich, wie James es herausgefunden hatte.

„Hoffentlich behält er es auch wirklich für sich. Lily wird mich erwürgen, wenn sie es herausfinden sollte", seufzte Lara leise und biss in ihr Brötchen.

Doch ihr blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da in diesem Moment die Posteulen über ihre Köpfe hinweg schwebten. Laras Sorge war aber völlig unbegründet, da James nicht im Entferntesten daran dachte, irgendjemanden davon zu erzählen. Was aber daran liegen konnte, dass James keine Zeit blieb, um darüber weiter nachzudenken. Die Lehrer, so kam es den Schülern zumindest vor, hatten sich an diesem Tag alle gegen sie verschworen und verlangten ihren Schützlingen alles ab. Nach dem Abendessen scheuchte James seine Mannschaftskameraden hinaus aufs Quidditchfeld und ließ sie bis kurz vor Mitternacht trainieren, wobei James wieder seine Position als Jäger einnahm. Und obwohl das Training erstklassig war, fühlte James sich alles andere als gut. Er dachte an seine Mutter und wie weh es ihr getan haben muss, als Dumbledore mit ihr über seinen Positionswechsel gesprochen hatte. Sicher sie hatte letztendlich zugestimmt, aber James wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, wie Dumbledore ihre Zustimmung bekommen hatte. Seufzend verließ James als letzter das Stadium und machte sich nachdenklich auf den Weg zurück ins warme Schloss, wo Sirius vor dem Kamin auf ihn wartete. James musste nicht sagen, was ihn so bedrückte, sein Freund verstand ihn auch ohne Worte.

„Gulia hat zugestimmt, Prongs. Das heißt, dass sie nicht wütend auf dich ist, weil du dein Versprechen gebrochen hast", versuchte Sirius James zu beruhigen, doch dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Wütend ist Mum vielleicht nicht, aber enttäuscht. Und soll ich dir was sagen, Pad? Ich kann es sogar verstehen. Ich hätte ihr wenigsten eine Eule schreiben müssen und nicht einfach nur Dumbledore vorschieben", seufzte James, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich über die müden Augen.

„Ja, dass hättest du machen können, aber dann hätte sie nein gesagt. Glaub mir, Alter, so war es das Beste. Und es ist nur für ein Spiel, besser gesagt, für ein paar Minuten. Lass uns hoch gehen, du musst morgen ausgeruht sein", meinte Sirius und zog James auf die Beine.

„Pad, glaubst du ehrlich, dass ich es schaffen kann?", fragte James kaum hörbar, worauf Sirius sich zu ihm herum drehte.

„Ja, dass glaube! Und Lily glaubt es auch, Prongs. Wenn es einer aus Hogwarts schaffen kann, dann du, Kumpel. Alles klar? Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir, damit du nicht auf noch komischere Gedanken kommst", wies Sirius seinen Freund zurecht und schob ihn die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.

Gegen seine Erwartungen schlief James sogar sehr gut in dieser Nacht und fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen frisch und ausgeruht. Nur, dass ihm immer noch nichts eingefallen war, wie er Scott dazu bringen konnte nicht zu spielen, bereitete James dann doch Kopfschmerzen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch stieg James, neben Remus die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und sah sich suchend nach Scott um.

„Suchst du jemanden bestimmten?", wollte Remus wissen, als er bemerkte wie hibbelig James neben ihm wurde.

„Scott! Ich muss ihm noch sagen, dass er heute nicht spielen soll. Schließlich sind zwei Sucher, einer zuviel, oder?"

„Ach so, der wird nicht kommen. Ich habe ihm heute früh schon eine Tube Zahncreme zum essen gegeben", gluckste Remus, als er sich an Scotts angewidertes Gesicht erinnerte.

„Du hast was? Warum hast du Scott denn Zahncreme zu essen gegeben?", verlangte James aufgebracht zu wissen.

„Prongs, nicht so laut", ermahnte Remus seinen Freund leise.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, uns wird schon was einfallen, damit Scott heute nicht spielen kann."

„Und dafür musste er Zahncreme essen?"

„Jep, wenn man nämlich Zahncreme pur isst, bekommt man Fieber", erklärte Remus dem verdutzten James und nickte zur Bekräftigung seiner Aussage heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Ach wirklich? Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?"

„Hat mir Lily verraten, als sie mal in den Ferien nicht mit ihren Eltern und Petunia zum Essen gehen wollte", erklärte Remus, worauf James ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Auf was für Ideen sie immer kommt. Das ist ja schon fast unheimlich", war alles was James dazu sagen konnte.

Remus musste über diese Feststellung doch lachen, sodass die anderen Schüler sich neugierig nach ihnen umdrehten.

„Lass uns frühstücken gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät in den Unterricht. Wo ist Padfoot eigentlich abgeblieben?", meinte James immer noch perplex.

„Der ist schon mit Lara vorgegangen", informierte Remus James und hielt ihm das Portraitloch auf.

Scott bekam von der vielen Zahncreme auch wirklich Fieber, und stellte Madame Pomfrey damit vor ein Rätsel. Die Schulkrankenschwester konnte sich das plötzliche Fieber nicht erklären, da Scott ansonsten völlig gesund war und keine weiteren Beschwerden hatte. Remus hatte Scott erzählt, wie gerne James mal Sucher spielen würde, und das er und Sirius ihm diesen Wunsch nachträglich zum Geburtstag erfüllen wollten. Zuerst war Scott nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee gewesen, ließ sich dann aber doch von Remus überreden und stimmte schließlich zu. Er versprach Remus mit niemandem darüber zu reden, damit James nicht zu früh von der Überraschung erfahren würde.

Nachdem Frühstück gingen die Schüler in ihre Klassenzimmer und James war seine Nervosität nicht anzusehen. Er alberte wie immer mit Sirius im Unterricht herum, und schlief während Professor Binns Stunde sogar fast ein. James kam es so vor, als würde der Vormittag viel langsamer als sonst rum gehen und er sehnte das Mittagessen herbei, da es anschließend raus aufs Quidditchfeld gehen würde. James verdrängte den Gedanken, wie sehr er seine Mutter enttäuscht haben musste, und konzentrierte sich lieber auf das bevorstehende Spiel.

Da er auch schon das Abschlusstraining mit den Ersatzspielern bestritten hatte, wunderte es keinen von ihnen, dass er diese nun auch zum Stadium scheuchte. In der Umkleidekabine hielt er seine obligatorische Rede, erwähnte aber immer noch nichts von der Mannschaftsumstellung. Selbst Alice, die die Ersatzjägerin von Gryffindor war, wusste nicht, dass sie in ein paar Minuten spielen würde. Während Sirius, der am Anfang des Schuljahres zum Stadiumsprecher ernannt wurde, die Namen der Ravenclaw-Spieler vorlas, holte James das Foto von Lily, welches er ständig bei sich trug, aus seiner Tasche. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er zärtlich über das Bild strich.

„Hilf mir Merlin, dass dieser Franzose keine Gelegenheit bekommt, sie seinen Eltern vorzustellen", betete James und steckte das Foto wieder in seine Tasche.

Sirius hatte von James die Anweisung erhalten, zuerst Frank und gleich darauf Alice aufzurufen, damit sie keine Zeit hatte, James irgendwelche Fragen zustellen. Sirius hielt sich auch brav daran, und als er Alice aufrief, drehte diese sich geschockt und mit großen Augen zu James um. Doch bevor Alice auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte Frank sie schon an die Hand genommen, und hinter sich hergezogen. James holte noch einmal tief Luft und sobald Sirius seinen Namen vorlas, preschte James ins Stadium und flog auf Amos Diggory, dem Mannschaftskapitän von Ravenclaw, und Madame Hooch zu. James hörte den Tumult auf den Rängen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie manche Schüler nach oben zeigten und die Köpfe zusammensteckte, doch er blendete dieses nun aus. Auch Maxi schaute geschockt zwischen Remus, der neben ihr auf der Tribüne saß, und James hin und her. Cathleen, die sich gerade neben Maxi setzten wollte, war so geschockt, als sie hörte das James heute Sucher sein würde, dass sie sich neben den Sitz setzte und unsanft auf ihrem Po landete.

„James… Sucher…aber das geht doch nicht"; stotterte Maxi aufgeregt, und sprang von ihrem Sitz auf.

„Und wie das gehen wird. Wirst es schon sehen! James packt das schon, vertraut ihm einfach", meinte Remus gelassen und zwinkerte den Mädchen schelmisch zu.

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr", antwortete Cathleen, die sich von ihrem ersten Schock erholt hatte.

Madame Hooch wies die beiden jungen Männer an, sich die Hände zu reichen, und ermahnte sie zur Fairness, dann endlich gab sie den Quaffel frei und das Spiel war eröffnet. Während seine Mannschaftskameraden sich riskante Flugmanöver mit dem Gegner lieferten, saß James fast bewegungslos auf seinem Besen und ließ seinen Blick über das Spielfeld, die Tribünen und den Zuschauern wandern. Immer wieder sah er zur Uhr und wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser, da sich der Schnatz noch kein einziges mal gezeigt hatte. Nur am Rande bekam James mit, dass Alice ihr erstes Tor geschossen hatte und dabei fast von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde, den Frank aber zum Glück in letzter Sekunde abwehren konnte. Es waren schon gut zehn Minuten gespielt, in denen Sirius immer öfter ratlos zu James blickte und auf die Stoppuhr zeigte, als James ohne Vorwarnung einen weiten Bogen über dem Stadium flog. Amos, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht realisierte, was James machte, hatte nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance, als dieser anschließend im Sturzflug auf den Eingang des Stadiums zuraste. James hatte direkt neben den unteren Rängen den Schnatz gesichtet und raste nun in atemberaubendem Tempo hinter diesem her. Erst als Sirius ins Mikro brüllte, dass James hinter dem Schnatz her flog, wurde es auf den Rängen lauter und einige, darunter auch Remus, Maxi und Cathleen, hielten den Atem an. James verlangte seinem Besen alles ab, als er ihn hart herum riss und nach dem Schnatz griff, der nun direkt vor ihm war. Überglücklich und mit einem strahlenden Gesicht streckte James seine Hand, in dem er den Schnatz ganz festhielt, in die Luft und rief:

„Ich habe ihn! Ich hab es geschafft!"

„Gryffindor gewinnt mit 160:0, in genau 12 Minuten und 43 Sekunden!", brüllte Sirius ins Mikro und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Freude.

In seiner Euphorie umarmte Sirius seine Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall, die sich energisch, aber mit einem Lächeln aus der Umarmung ihres Schülers löste. Auch wenn die Professorin es nicht zeigte, war sie doch erleichtert und stolz.

James hörte nicht mehr die Jubelrufe seiner Freunde. Er sah auch nicht, wie Cathleen, Maxi, Remus und Sirius über den Rasen auf ihn zu rannten. Ihm entging auch Bens unheilvoller Blick, mit dem dieser gerade die Gryffindors musterte. James stand verschwitzt und leicht um Atem ringend am Eingang und hauchte ein leises ‚Mum', und schaute betreten zu Boden, da er es nicht fertig brachte, seine Mutter direkt anzusehen.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	20. Des Rätsels Lösung

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch :zwinker:**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 20**

** Des Rätsels Lösung**

„Mum… ich… du… ich… es tut mir ehrlich Leid, Mum", stammelte James leise, brach dann aber ab und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, als er merkte, dass er keinen gescheiten Satz herausbrachte.

James vermied es seine Mutter direkt anzusehen, als George Fox, Sportberichterstatter beim „Propheten", an ihnen vorbei rannte und ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zuwarf. Dabei zeigt George immer wieder auf seine Kamera und streckte den Daumen nach oben. Im Normalfall hätte sich James auch darüber gefreut, und wäre bestimmt vor Stolz ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass seine Mutter hier vor ihm stand und, wie James fand, ihn vorwurfsvoll anschwieg, entlockte es ihm nur ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Gulia Potter, die dem Blick ihres Sohnes gefolgt war und sich nun wieder, als George aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand, James zuwandte, räusperte sich kurz.

„George war mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig, da ich ihm vor zwei Jahren sein rechtes Ohr erhalten konnte, nachdem ein Klatscher es fast abgerissen hatte. Er wird einen Bericht von diesem Spiel im Tagespropheten schreiben, damit auch die Bewohner von Beauxbatons es morgen früh nachlesen können", erklärte Gulia ruhig und sachlich, worauf James sie ungläubig ansah.

Erst jetzt fiel James ein, dass er sich überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie er, bzw. Lily, es diesem Etienne beweisen sollte, dass er den Schnatz wirklich und wahrhaftig in der gewetteten Zeit gefangen hatte. James seufzte gequält auf, was seine Mutter mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln quittierte.

„Wie ich deiner Mimik entnehmen kann, mein Sohn, hast du bis jetzt keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie du deine Heldentat beweisen wolltest, richtig?", stellte Gulia stirnrunzelnd fest, und musste doch über ihren Sprössling schmunzeln.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, nein", antwortete James kleinlaut und sah seine Mum dankbar an.

„Na, dann war es ja doch gut, dass ich George bescheid gesagt habe, damit du nicht euren Schulleiter nach Beauxbatons schicken musst, damit er es beglaubigt", neckte Gulia ihren Sohn sanft, der aber immer noch auf das große Donnerwetter seiner Mutter wartete.

Bevor James darauf etwas erwidern konnte, schob Remus, der in sicherem Abstand zu James und Gulia stehen geblieben war, Cathleen und Maxi in Richtung Ausgang, damit diese James nicht um den Hals fielen, um ihm ihre Dankbarkeit und Freude zu zeigen. Die beiden Mädchen protestierten zwar und redeten lautstark auf Remus ein, da sie James zu seinem genialen Fang gratulieren wollten und ihm sagen wollten, wie dankbar sie ihm für seine Hilfe waren , doch mit einer Handbewegung brachte Remus sie zum schweigen. Die Drei wollten gerade das Stadion verlassen, als sich Ben vor ihnen aufbaute.

„So, nun erzählt mir doch bitte auch mal, warum James unseren Sucher wie einen Troll hat aussehen lassen, und warum Sirius so enthusiastisch die Spielzeit ins Mikro gebrüllt hat? Und sagt mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hätte. Mir ist durchaus bekannt, dass James seit nun fast vier Jahren Jäger eurer Mannschaft ist. Also, ich höre", donnerte Ben, worauf Maxi etwas zusammen zuckte, da sie Ben Lawrence noch nie so wütend und außer sich erlebt hatte.

Maxi starrte Ben noch immer an und klammerte sich an Remus Arm, als Cathleen neben ihr tief Luft holte und einen Schritt auf Ben zuging.

„Hör mal, Ben. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, ehrlich nicht", versuchte Cathleen Ben zu besänftigen damit dieser sich wieder beruhigte.

„Ach nein! Und wie ist es dann, hm? Denkt ihr vielleicht, ich weiß nicht, dass Lily etwas damit zu tun hat! Also, raus mit der Sprache und keine Ausreden, wenn ich darum bitten dürfte! Ich werde es so oder so herausfinden", polterte Ben los und sah Cathleen warnend an.

Da Lily Cathleen erzählt hatte, dass Ben ihr Adoptivbruder ist und sie ihm versprochen hatte, nicht mehr zu wetten, wusste Cathleen natürlich, warum Ben so wütend und aufgebracht war. Cathleen musste Lily hoch und heilig versprechen, es niemanden zu sagen, was Cathleen zwar nicht so ganz verstehen konnte, doch sie wollte sich auf jedenfall daran halten.

„Na schön! Etienne hat zu Lily gesagt, dass wir Engländer alles nur Flaschen sind und, das keiner von uns in der Lage wäre, den Schnatz unter 15 Minuten zu fangen. Ja, und da hat Lily uns halt einen Brief geschrieben und wir haben ihn James gezeigt und alles Weitere kennst du ja", erzählte Cathleen, und ließ das eine und andere lieber aus, damit Ben Lily keine Vorwürfe machen konnte.

„Und um was hat Lily gewettet?", verlangte Ben zu wissen.

„Gewettet? Lily? Sie hat nicht gewettet", schüttelte Cathleen mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.

„Lügt mich nicht an. Ich kenne Lily lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sie das nicht auf sich sitzen hat lassen", rief Ben und drehte sich zu James um.

„Ich habe dich wirklich für vernünftiger und verantwortungsvoller gehalten, Potter. Anstatt ihr zu helfen, hättest du sie lieber übers Knie legen sollen. Nenn mir nur einen vernünftigen Grund warum du sie auch noch unterstützt, James."

James merkte wie wieder dieses nagende Gefühl in ihm aufstieg, welches er immer empfand, wenn er Ben und Lily zusammen sah, oder wenn Ben, so wie jetzt von Lily sprach. James richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf, straffte seine Schultern und sah Ben nun direkt in die Augen.

„Lily ist eine Gryffindor und wir Gryffindors halten nun mal zusammen", entgegnete James kühl und hielt dabei den Blickkontakt zu Ben.

Für den Bruchteil von Sekunden war Ben sprachlos und starrte James ungläubig an.

„Wisst ihr was? Manchmal geht ihr Gryffindors mir mit eurem ‚Jeder steht für den anderen ein' Quatsch wirklich auf den Senkel", zischte Ben, drehte sich auf den Absatz um, und wollte gerade aus dem Stadion gehen, als er Gulia Potter erblickte.

„Gulia? Was machst du denn hier? Ist etwas mit Alisha? Geht es ihr nicht gut? Ist sie schon im St. Mungos?", sprudelte es besorgt aus Ben heraus.

Alles um Ben herum rückte in weite Ferne, und Gulia Potter hatte alle Mühe, den jungen Mann zu beruhigen.

„Ich bin nicht wegen Alisha hier, Ben. Ich habe heute Morgen noch mit Eugene gesprochen. Alisha geht es bestens und sie ist schon wegen Morgen ganz aufgeregt", beschwichtige Gulia Ben, der sich auch tatsächlich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Hat Tante Eugene noch etwas gesagt?", wollte Ben wissen, und alle Umstehenden konnten die tiefe Sorge an seinem Gesicht ablesen.

„Nicht viel, außer das Alisha ein bisschen traurig ist, dass Lily nicht bei ihr sein kann. Sie vermisst sie schon sehr", antwortete Gulia ehrlich und strich Ben beruhigend über den Arm.

„Ich weiß, aber nicht nur Alisha vermisst Lily", sagte Ben leise und fuhr sich mit zitternden Fingern über die Augen.

„So geht das nicht weiter! Ich werde jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen, und ihm sagen, dass er Pumpkin zurückholen soll", rief Ben, nach einen kurzem Moment der Stille, und rannte zurück ins Schloss.

Sirius gab Remus einen Wink, dass er mit den Mädchen, einschließlich Lara, ins Schloss gehen sollte, während er bei James bleiben wollte. Sirius sah es als seine Pflicht an, seinem besten Freund moralisch beizustehen, da Gulia noch kein Wort zu James Vertrauensbruch gesagt hatte. Nachdenklich wandte sich Gulia wieder ihrem Sohn zu, der immer noch mit undefinierbarem Blick dastand, und Ben nachsah.

„Ich hoffe, Albus hält Ben solange in seinem Büro fest, bis ich auch da bin. Dann kann ich ihn gleich mitnehmen", seufzte Gulia mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihren beiden Söhnen, da sie Sirius schon lange wie einen eigenen Sohn ansah.

„Soso, du hast also dein Wort gebrochen, weil Lily eine Gryffindor ist, und weil wir Gryffindors immer zusammen halten, ja?", wandte sich Gulia nun an ihren Filius und musterte ihn amüsiert.

„Ja, weil sie eine Gryffindor ist", bestätigte James langsam, nur nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Und ich bin Merlin persönlich", entfuhr es Gulia.

„Du hast es demnach nicht gemacht, weil sie die schönsten grünen Augen der Welt hat, und so wunderbar leuchtendes Haar?", neckte Gulia ihren Sohn, der daraufhin peinlich berührt auf den Boden schaute.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Und wer behauptet so etwas eigentlich?", brauste James mit hoch rotem Gesicht auf, worauf Sirius sich eine Hand vor den Mund halten musste, um nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Na, du natürlich. Ich habe jetzt schon mehrfach gehört, wie du das zu Sirius gesagt hast", flötete Gulia.

James starrte seine Mutter mit großen Augen an und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das sich der Erdboden unter seinen Füßen auftun möge, sodass er darin versinken konnte. Es war ihm mehr als peinlich, dass seine Mutter die Gespräche von ihm und Sirius belauschte und zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er sich bestimmt auch lautstark darüber mokiert, aber heute wollte er sein Glück lieber nicht aufs Spiel setzten und stieß Sirius stattdessen mit dem Ellenbogen an, damit dieser mit dem Grinsen aufhörte.

„Du hast uns also belauscht, Mum", stellte James knapp fest und sah seine Mutter kopfschüttelnd an.

„Nein, dass musste ich auch gar nicht. Ihr habt so laut gesprochen, dass ich es im Garten hören konnte. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, du magst dieses Mädchen, James", sagte Gulia nun wieder ernst.

„Das tut er doch auch. Jetzt kannst du es auch zugeben, Prongs. Deine Mum ist nicht blöd und kann eins und eins zusammen zählen", forderte Sirius seinen Freund, ohne über seine genaue Wortwahl nachgedacht zu haben, auf.

„Oh, vielen Dank für das Kompliment, Sirius", witzelte Gulia und James rollte nur mit den Augen, als auch Sirius endlich auffiel, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

„Oh oh", kam es schulterzuckend von Sirius und er fand den Rasen mit einem Mal furchtbar interessant.

Gulia Potter ging ein paar Schritte auf ihren Sohn zu und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Du warst großartig, James, und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Schatz", sagte sie liebevoll und nahm ihren Jungen zärtlich in den Arm.

James brauchte ein paar tausendstel Sekunde bis er verstand, was seine Mum eben gesagt hatte. Als er es endlich realisiert hatte, drückte auch er seine Mutter ganz feste an sich, wogegen er sich sonst immer entrüstet gewehrt hatte, und flüsterte mit belegter Stimme:

„Danke, Mum. Ich wollte dir ehrlich nicht wehtun, und ich weiß auch, dass es dich sehr verletzt haben muss, dass ich dich nicht selbst um Erlaubnis gefragt habe."

„Ich weiß, James. Zuerst war ich außer mir vor Sorge, aber dann habe ich dir bei deinem heimlichen Training zugesehen, und wusste, dass du Lily auch ohne meine Erlaubnis helfen würdest. Du hattest alles so akribisch durchdacht, dass dein Vater fast neidisch wurde, als er davon hörte. Ich habe Minerva gebeten, dass Spiel auf heute vorzuverlegen, da ich morgen Dienst habe und sie gebeten, dir nichts davon zu sagen. Ich wollte im Ernstfall einfach nur bei dir sein, James", sagte Gulia und wuschelte durch James Haare.

Mutter und Sohn standen sich gegenüber und James musste nicht darauf antworteten, seine Mum verstand ihn auch so.

„Ich werde nun zu Albus gehen, und ihm mitteilen, dass ich Ben mitnehmen werde. Ich denke, es wird ihm, nach der ganzen Aufregung heute, ganz gut tun, wenn er wenigstens einer seiner Mädchen um sich haben kann", seufzte Gulia und umarmte nun auch Sirius.

„Passt gut auf euch auf und ich will keine Klagen hören, habt' ihr mich verstanden?", warnte sie die Jungs eindringlich, worauf beide brav nickten.

„Mum, warum musstest du Lily ins Spiel bringen, wenn du doch zu wissen scheinst, dass sie und Ben zusammen sind?", platze es aus James heraus, dem diese Frage schon länger auf der Zunge lag.

„Wie kommst du denn auf diesen Unsinn? Ben und Lily sind doch nicht zusammen", rief Gulia überrascht und sah ihren Sohn irritiert an.

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die Blicke von Gulia und Sirius der heftig seinen Kopf schüttelte, um Gulia zu signalisieren, dass James nichts von den Familienverhältnissen wusste.

„Verstehe! Lily ist die Adoptivschwester von Ben und Alisha, und natürlich macht er sich um Lily genauso viele Sorgen wie um Alisha", klärte Gulia ihren Sohn auf und ging mit den Jungs zurück ins Schloss.

James musste diese Information erst einmal verarbeiten und schwieg den ganzen Weg über. Sirius musterte seinen Freund von der Seite, und machte sich im Stillen Vorwürfe, dass er es James nicht schon längst gesagt hatte. In der Eingangshalle verabschiedeten sich die Drei von einander, als James sich noch einmal an seine Mutter wandte.

„Mum, ich bleibe lieber Jäger", sagte er lächelnd und zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er mit Sirius die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hoch eilte.

Gulia Potter war sehr erleichtert über diese Aussage und sie war sich auch ganz sicher, dass James es ernst meinte. Glücklich lächelnd schritt sie durch die Gänge zu Dumbledores Büro, und freute sich schon sehr darauf, ihrem Mann von dem Spiel zu berichten.

„Elfenflügel", nannte Sirius der Fetten Dame das Passwort und kletterte anschließend nach James durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo James schon von seinen Hauskameraden sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde.

Sie hatten in aller Eile eine kleine Party organisiert und obwohl James nicht wirklich nach feiern zumute war, lächelte er in die Runde, und nahm die Flasche Butterbier entgegen, die Scott ihm in die Hand drückte. Scott beglückwünschte James zu seinem grandiosen Spiel, machte ihm aber unmissverständlich klar, dass er nicht gewillt war, seine Position an James abzutreten, worauf dieser abwehrend die Hände hob und ihm versicherte, dass er lieber Jäger bleiben würde. Sirius und Remus warfen sich einen wissenden Blick zu und sorgten dafür, dass man James nicht zu viele Fragen stellte. Nach einer guten Stunde und einigen Flaschen Butterbier, verließ James den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf. Er sehnte sich nach einer heißen Dusche und wollte nur noch alleine mit sich und seinen vielen Gedanken sein. Sirius wartete eine gute halbe Stunde, bevor er sich liebevoll von Lara verabschiedete und ihr versprach, sie später noch mal besuchen zukommen, bevor er seinem Freund in den Schlafsaal folgte. Sirius rechnete damit, dass James ihn gleich mit Fragen löchern würde, daher holte er vor seiner Zimmertür noch einmal tief Luft, öffnete diese und sah James nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften am Fenster stehen. James drehte sich nicht einmal um, als Sirius die Tür leise hinter sich zumachte und starrte nur weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Alles in Ordnung, Prongs?", fragte Sirius leise und stellte sich neben James.

„Seit wann hast du es gewusst, Pad?"

„Seit ein paar Tagen erst. Ich wollte es dir sagen, ehrlich, aber wegen des Spiels habe ich es total vergessen", antwortete Sirius zerknirscht.

„Es tut mir Leid, okay? Ich hätte es dir sofort sagen sollen", durchbrach Sirius nach ein paar Minuten die unangenehme Stille, da James beharrlich schwieg.

„Weißt du, Pad, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es wirklich in dieser Zeit schaffen würde. Ich war noch nie vor einem Spiel so nervös wie diesmal", gestand James, fuhr sich durch seine nassen Haare und ging nicht weiter auf das Thema Lily und Ben ein.

„Ich habe keine Minute an dir gezweifelt, Alter. Nur, als sich der Schnatz nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht gezeigt hatte, wurde ich ein bisschen kribbelig", meinte Sirius, machte sich aber Sorgen, da James nicht weiter auf Lily und Ben zu sprechen kam.

„Weiß Ben wirklich das Lily gewettet hat, oder war das nur ein Trick von ihm, um einen von uns aus der Reserve zu locken?", fragte Sirius und zog sich etwas Bequemeres an.

„Ich denke, er weiß es und wollte eher wissen, um was sie diesmal gewettet hat", entgegnete James und Sirius fragte sich, wie er zu dieser Erkenntnis kam.

„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, Pad. Geh du ruhig noch ein wenig feiern", grinste James seinen Freund anzüglich an, wofür er ein Kissen an den Kopf bekam.

„Ich gehe nicht feiern, du Troll. Ich schlafe heute bei Lara", grinste nun Sirius und schnappte sich James Tarnumhang.

„Viel Spaß und grüß Lara schön von mir", rief James Sirius noch nach, als dieser das Zimmer gerade verlassen wollte.

Sirius zeigte James einen Vogel und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum sah er sich nach Remus um, der mit Maxi in einem der Sessel am Kamin saß, und erzählte ihm, dass James sich schon hingelegt hätte, und dass er bei Lara schlafen würde. Remus wünschte Sirius eine angenehme Nacht und verschwand kurze darauf mit Maxi im Raum der Wünsche, wo sie bis zum anderen Morgen blieben.

Obwohl der nächste Tag ein Samstag war, gehörten die Marauder, Cathleen, Maxi, Alice und Frank mit zu den Ersten, die an diesem Morgen in der Großen Halle erschienen. Ungeduldig warteten sie auf die Posteulen, die unter anderem den Tagespropheten brachten. Sirius hatte ihnen am Abend noch erzählt, dass George Fox sich das Spiel angesehen hätte, und somit die Richtigkeit bestätigen würde. Geschockt hatten sich Maxi und Cathleen angesehen, da ihnen da erst bewusst wurde, dass sie sich, genau wie James, keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatten, wie Lily ihre gewonnene Wette beweisen sollte. Nun kamen die ersten Posteulen in die Große Halle geflogen, und die Gryffindors warteten darauf, dass die Eulen die Zeitungen fallen ließen und sie Fox' Bericht als erstes lesen konnten. Cathleen hatte sich überlegt, dass sie den Artikel ausschneiden und anschließend per Express Versand an Lily schicken wollte, doch das musste Cathleen gar nicht, da Lily den Tagespropheten schon zugestellt bekommen hatte.

Lily, die, genau wie James, in der Nacht nur sehr wenig geschlafen hatte, fieberte sehnsüchtig dem Nachmittag entgegen, da sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, dass das Spiel bereits am Freitag stattgefunden hatte. Umso überraschter war sie, als es am frühen Morgen an ihrem Fenster klopfte, und sie davor eine große Eule entdeckte, die lautstark um Einlass bettelte. Schlaftrunken öffnete Lily das Fenster und sogleich flatterte das Tier herein und ließ sich am Fuße ihres Bettes nieder. Mit kleinen Augen musterte Lily die Eule und nahm ihr den Tagespropheten ab.

„Bist du heute nicht ein wenig früh dran?", fragte Lily die Eule, und warf die Zeitung achtlos, wo sie mit der Titelseite nach oben landete, auf den Boden.

Die Eule schuhute laut, so als wolle sie Lily dazu bringen, den Tagespropheten wieder hoch zunehmen, was diese mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte.

„Ist ja schon gut", murrte Lily und beugte sich über die Bettkante, und griff nach der Zeitung, als sie das Foto auf der Titelseite sah.

Mit einem Schlag war Lily hellwach und richtete sich kerzengerade in ihrem Bett auf. Mit zitternden Fingern hielt Lily die Zeitung in den Händen und starrte auf das Foto, wo James mit erhobener Faust, in dem er den Schnatz hielt, zu sehen war. Hastig las Lily den Text der unter dem Bild stand, fand dort aber nicht wonach sie suchte. Energische schlug sie den Sportteil auf und dort stand in großen Lettern, wonach Lily suchte.

_**Das schnellste Spielende das es je gab**_

_Gestern Nachmittag schaffte James Potter, überragender Mannschaftskapitän und eigentlich Jäger der Gryffindor- Hausmannschaft in Hogwarts, eine wahrhaftige Meisterleistung. In nur 12 Minuten und 43 Sekunden fing James Potter, nach einem atemberaubenden Flugmanöver, den Schnatz und sicherte seiner Mannschaft dadurch gute Chancen auf den Gewinn des Quidditchpokals. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass sich unsere Nationalmannschaft am Sonntag ein Beispiel an James Potters Glanzleistung nimmt, und die Australier ebenso eindrucksvoll schlagen werden._

„Er hat es geschafft! James hat es tatsächlich geschafft! Oh, danke, danke, danke", rief Lily erfreut und überglücklich aus, und hüpfte dabei in ihrem Bett auf und ab.

Plötzlich sprang Lily, die immer noch den Tagespropheten in der Hand hielt, aus ihrem Bett, rannte auf die Schiebetür, die Mauriel und ihr Zimmer teilte zu, und öffnete die Tür mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs.

„Mauriel! Mauriel, wach auf! Er hat es geschafft! James Potter hat es tatsächlich geschafft", schrie Lily Mauriel ins Ohr und sprang in dessen Bett.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist, Lily? Und was hat James nun schon wieder angestellt, dass du so aus dem Häuschen bist", wollte Mauriel verschlafen wissen, und rieb sich die Augen.

„Nichts hat er angestellt, außer das er die Wette für mich gewonnen hat! Hier lies", forderte Lily Mauriel auf, und hielt ihr den Tagespropheten vor die Nase.

Abrupt setzte sich Mauriel in ihrem Bett auf, wodurch Lily das Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft aus dem Bett fiel.

„Aua, musste das jetzt sein?", beschwerte sich die Rothaarige und kletterte wieder ins Bett.

„Lily! Lily! James hat den Schnatz in 12 Minuten und 43 Sekunden gefangen!", rief Mauriel enthusiastisch und umarmte Lily dabei so fest, dass diese nach Luft schnappte.

„Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt", kicherte Lily und grinste dabei von einem Ohr und zum anderen.

Ihr war die Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen, und auch wenn sie es nie laut aussprechen würde, in diesem Moment wäre sie James am liebsten um den Hals gefallen.

„Oh Lily, sei froh, dass es James Potter gibt, und dass er alles für dich tun würde", seufzte Mauriel und sah Lily grinsend an.

„Wie meinst du das denn?", fragte Lily irritiert, da sie nicht ganz verstanden hatte, was Mauriel damit meinte.

„Na, ist das denn nicht offensichtlich, meine Liebe? Wäre ich diese bescheuerte Wette eingegangen und hätte James um Hilfe gebeten, hätte er nur einen Lachanfall bekommen und gesagt ‚ Sieh zu das du einen anderen Doofen findest'! Aber für dich würde er alles tun, selbst wenn du ihn darum bitten würdest, dir die Sterne vom Himmel zu holen! Was hast du ihm eigentlich als Gegenleistung angeboten? Ein Date, nehme ich mal an, oder?" wollte Mauriel wissen, und lächelte Lily zuckersüß dabei an.

„Ich habe ihm gar nichts angeboten! Ich habe ihn nicht einmal direkt um Hilfe gebeten. Das war nämlich Cathleen, nur damit du es weißt, und er würde es für jeden anderen auch machen", stellte Lily klar.

Mauriel brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und schüttelte über diese Aussage nur mit dem Kopf.

„Lily, Lily, wenn du dich da mal nicht gewaltig irrst", antwortete Mauriel immer noch lachend.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie viel Aufwand so ein Positionswechsel mit sich bringt, hm? James ist Jäger, also muss er erst mal euren Ersatzjäger in Form bringen. Außerdem muss er dem eigentlichen Sucher erklären, dass er beim nächsten Spiel auf der Bank sitzen wird, was ihn bestimmt nicht so gut gefallen hat. Ja, und dann müssen da noch ein paar Professoren zustimmen", zählte Mauriel die Fakten auf.

„Oh Merlin, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", rief Lily hysterisch aus und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Du nicht, aber James", antwortete Mauriel ernst, worauf Lily beschämt auf die Bettdecke sah.

„Kopf hoch, Lily, wenn James es nicht gerne gemacht hätte, dann würdest du morgen mit Etienne zu seinen Eltern gehen müssen. Apropo Etienne, weiß er eigentlich schon, was wir für einen _überragenden Spieler _in Hogwarts haben, hm?", fragte Mauriel, worauf Lily nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Na, dann sollten wir uns schleunigst anziehen und in den Speisesaal gehen, damit du es ihm erzählen kannst. Ich bin schon auf sein Gesicht gespannt, wenn er das hier liest", kicherte Mauriel und scheuchte Lily in ihr Zimmer.

Mauriels Worte hatten Lily ins Grübeln gebracht. Natürlich war auch ihr bewusst, dass James keinem aus Slytherin geholfen hätte, aber für alle anderen Schüler aus den drei anderen Häuser, hätte James es auch getan, da war sich Lily ganz sicher. Leise seufzend zog Lily sich an, und fragte sich, warum weder Cathleen noch Maxi ihr geschrieben hatten, dass das Spiel vorverlegt wurde. Doch die Rothaarige hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, da Mauriel gerade in ihrem Zimmer erschien, und sie anhielt, sich endlich zu beeilen.

„Du willst ja nur sehen, wie Etienne darauf reagiert", spottet Lily lachend, schnappte sich den Tagespropheten und hielt Mauriel die Tür auf.

„Da hast du verdammt noch mal Recht", kicherte Mauriel und lief mit Lily durch die Flure zum Speisesaal.

„Lily, nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, oder willst du, dass Etienne denkt, dass es dir Leid tut, dass James den Schnatz so schnell gefangen hat?", schimpfte Mauriel und blieb stehen.

„Natürlich nicht, was du nur wieder hast", protestierte Lily.

„Ich habe gar nichts, aber du", flötete Mauriel und marschierte geradewegs in den Speisesaal.

Lily konnte nicht anders, als sich über Mauriels Anspielung zu wundern und betrat nun ebenfalls den Speisesaal. Sie schaute sich kurz um, und sah Etienne mit den anderen Schülern aus seinem Jahrgang am Tisch sitzen und ging geradewegs auf ihn zu. Mauriel stupste Cécile an und deutete mit den Kopf zu Lily, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie hinsehen sollte.

„Guten morgen, Etienne", raunte Lily diesem leise ins Ohr und hatte sich dafür tief zu ihm hinuntergebeugt.

„Guten Morgen, Lilian. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Etienne und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, da Lily ihm mit einem Blick ansah, als wolle sie die Nacht mit ihm verbringen.

„Danke, ja das habe ich. Ich wollte dich auch nur an deinen Wetteinsatz erinnern, Etienne. Da du ja verloren hast, wie du bestimmt schon weißt, wirst du mich von nun an nicht mehr wie ein kleines Kind behandeln", sagte Lily nun wieder in normaler Lautstärke und legte Etienne den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch.

Anschließend drehte sie sich auf den Absatz um und Schritt erhobenem Hauptes an ihren Tisch, wo Mauriel, Cécile und Valérie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln schon auf Lily gewartet hatten.

„Das war ein grandioser Auftritt, Lily", kicherte Cécile leise und reichte dieser die Kaffeekanne.

Auch Valérie und Mauriel beglückwünschten Lily zu diesem Auftritt und es entstand eine rege Unterhaltung, in denen Mauriel und Lily genau berichten mussten, was im Tagespropheten stand. Etienne las unterdessen den Artikel und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er froh darüber sein sollte, oder wütend, dass es dieser Potter tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Doch ganz tief in seinem Inneren beglückwünschte Etienne James, zu seinem fantastischen Spiel.

Doch nicht nur in Beauxbatons wurde heftig über den Bericht diskutiert, auch in Hogwarts sprachen alle über das gestrige Spiel und fast jeder Schüler, mit Ausnahme der Slytherins, klopften James anerkennend auf die Schulter. Die Slytherins hingegen sahen aus, als hätten sie in eine sauere Zitrone gebissen und warfen den Gryffindors teilweise mörderische Blicke zu. Sirius und Remus überredeten James gerade, den Drei Besen einen weiteren nächtlichen Besuch abzustatten, als die Mädchen aufstanden und sich verabschiedeten. Fragend sahen die Jungs den Mädchen hinterher und zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Mädchen", brachte es Sirius auf den Punkt und sah James abwartend an.

„Natürlich gehe ich mit, was hast du denn gedacht?", grinste James und teilte den restlichen Maraudern mit, dass er sich noch etwas schlafen legen wollte.

James war in der letzten Nacht erst sehr spät eingeschlafen, da ihm noch so viel durch den Kopf ging. Er brauchte etwas länger, um die ganzen Informationen, Gedanken und Emotionen zu verarbeiten. Sirius und Remus beschlossen, es James gleich zu tun und folgten ihm aus der Großen Halle. Doch bevor die drei sich in ihr Bett kuscheln konnten, wurde James von Cathleen aufgehalten.

„Po…, James können wir dich bitte mal sprechen?", fragte sie und sah James direkt ins Gesicht.

„Sicher, warum geht's?", stimmte James zu und setzte sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin, wo Maxi und Lara schon in den Sessel Platz genommen hatten.

„Also, was kann ich für euch tun? Doch nicht etwa noch eine Wette gewinnen, oder?", scherzte James, um die Spannung, die sich breit gemacht hatte, aufzulockern.

„Nein, keine weitere Wette, hoffe ich", seufzte Cathleen.

„Wir wollten uns bei dir bedanken, dass du Lily geholfen hast. Und ich wollte mich außerdem noch bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich so voreilig über dich geurteilt habe", sprudelte es aus Cathleen heraus, um ihre Nervosität zu verstecken.

Hätte ihr jemand vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, dass sie sich ausgerechnet bei James Potter für irgendetwas entschuldigen würde, noch dazu freiwillig, hätte sie diesen jemand in die geschlossene Abteilung vom St. Mungos einliefern lassen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie es tun musste, dass sie es James einfach schuldig war, nach allem was er für Lily getan hat. Auch Cathleen hat in der Nacht noch lange wach gelegen und über James nachgedacht. Dabei ist sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass James Lily mehr als nur mögen muss, und dass er sich seit ihrer Abreise, sehr veränderte hatte. Man merkte James einfach an, wie sehr er sie vermisste, auch wenn er dies geschickt vor den anderen zu versteckten versuchte.

„Nichts zu danken, es war schon immer mein größter Wunsch, einmal den Schnatz zu fangen", lächelte James.

„Und was deine Entschuldigung angeht, so nehme ich sie an", fügte James noch nach, bevor er aufstand und in seinen Schlafsaal ging.

Die Mädchen sahen Remus und Sirius fragend an.

„Prongs ist nicht nachtragend, Ladies. Meistens jedenfalls", beantwortete Sirius die unausgesprochene Frage und zog Remus auf die Beine.

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch von ihren Freundinnen und erklärten diesen, dass sie sich noch ein wenig hinlegen wollten.

„Das trifft sich aber gut. Wollten wir nicht heute einen Frauentag einlegen?", fragte Lara in die Runde, als die Jungs, wie sie glaubte, außer Hörweite waren.

„Das habe ich gehört", rief Sirius ihr von der Treppe aus zu.

„Das solltest du auch", entgegnete Lara lachend und stieg, zusammen mit Maxi und Cathleen, die Treppen zu ihren Schlafsälen hoch, wo sie es sich dann gemeinsam in dem Schlafsaal von Maxi und Cathleen gemütlich machten.

Doch nicht nur die drei wollten sich einen schönen Tag machen, auch Valérie, Cécile, Mauriel und Lily hatten sich überlegt, einen ‚kleinen Ausflug' wie Mauriel es nannte, zu unternehmen.

„Gibt es denn hier in der Gegend keine Drei Besen?", wollte Mauriel wissen, und schaute Lily traurig an.

„Drei Besen? Was ist das denn?", hakte Valérie nach.

„Ein Pub, nicht wahr?", antwortete Cécile und blickte Mauriel erwartungsvoll an.

„Jep, ein Pub! Und, habt ihr hier auch einen Pub?", fragte nun Lily.

„Ja, schon, aber da dürfen wir nicht hin", seufzte Valérie traurig.

„Ach nicht? Warum das denn nicht?", verlangte Lily zu wissen.

„Na, weil wir doch erst in der sechsten sind und da dürfen wir nur in Begleitung eines Älteren das Palais verlassen. Schon vergessen?", antwortete Cécile bedrückt.

„Ach, wenn es weiter nichts ist", grinste Lily geheimnisvoll.

„Mauriel und ich sind in der siebten, meine Lieben. Mit anderen Worten, wir werden uns bereit erklären auf euch aufzupassen und schon kann uns keiner etwas anhaben", lachte Lily über die verdutzen Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen.

„Lily, du bist die Beste", bestätigte Mauriel und stimmte in Lilys Lachen mit ein.

„Danke. Wartet hier, ich gehe zu Attenborough und frage vorsichtshalber noch mal nach, nicht das wir hinterer Ärger bekommen", meinte Lily und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Lily fand ihren VgddK- Professor in seinem Büro und trug, nach einer kurzen Begrüßung, auch gleich ihr Anliegen vor. Geoffrey Attenborough hörte Lily aufmerksam zu und zog, nachdem diese geendet hatte, eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Soso, sie möchten also ihren Sieg feiern gehen, hm?", stellte der Professor schmunzelnd fest.

„Och, so würde ich das nicht unbedingt sagen", antwortete Lily verschmitzt.

„Dachte ich es mir doch. Aber es ist so, wie Sie sagen, Miss Evans. Da Miss Stevens und Sie in der siebten Klasse sind, werden sie als Begleitpersonen akzeptiert", seufzte Attenborough, der offensichtlich nicht sehr glücklich über diese Tatsache war, als sein Blick auf Lilys Anhänger fiel.

Stirnrunzelnd besah sich der Professor den Anhänger, bevor er wieder Lily ansah.

„Passen Sie bitte auf sich und ihre Freundinnen auf, Miss Evans. Und spätestens um neun Uhr erwartete ich sie zurück. Haben Sie verstanden, Miss Evans?", wies Attenborough Lily an.

„Verstanden, Sir. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass wir uns nicht von fremden Männern anquatschen lassen werden", rutschte es Lily heraus.

„T' Schuldigung, Sir, ich wollte sagen, dass wir nichts Unüberlegtes machen werden", revidierte Lily ihre Aussage und blickte ihren Professor entschuldigend an.

„Nun gut, dann bleibt mir nichts weiter übrig, als Ihnen viel Spaß und einen schönen Tag zu wünschen", antwortete Geoffrey Attenborough lächelnd.

Lily bedankte sich noch und verließ anschließend schnell das Büro des Professors. Sie rannte die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf und berichtete ihren Freundinnen Freudestrahlend, dass sie von Attenborough die Erlaubnis bekommen haben. Die Mädchen zogen sich in Windeseile ihre warmen Sachen an und machten sich sogleich auf den Weg ins Dorf, wo sie auch den ganzen Tag über blieben. Etienne, der gesehen hatte, wie Lily mit ihren Freundinnen das Palais verlassen hatte, konnte sich schon denken, wohin die Mädchen gehen würden. Es stimmte ihn schon ein wenig traurig, dass Lily ihn nicht gefragt hatte, ob er mitgehen wollte, doch er gönnte Lily ihren Spaß, auch wenn er sie gerne in seiner Nähe gehabt hätte. Langsam ging Etienne in sein Zimmer, und bedauerte sehr, dass er nach dem Mittagsessen nach Hause fuhr und Lily so erst am Montagmorgen wieder sehen würde.

Das Wochenende gestaltete sich sowohl für die Marauder, wie für Lily und ihre Freundinnen recht harmonisch und spaßig. Auch wenn James sich das eine oder andere Mal wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen vorkam, da Sirius und Remus ihre Freundinnen überall mit hinnahmen. Peter war mal wieder unauffindbar und so langsam fragte sich James, wo der vierte Marauder sich immer herumtrieb, da er auch auf ihrer Karte nicht zu finden war. James beschloss, bei nächster Gelegenheit, mit Remus und Sirius darüber zu reden.

Das Wochenende, da waren sich alle einig, ging viel zu schnell vorbei und so saßen, sowohl die Schüler und Schülerinnen in Beauxbatons, wie auch in Hogwarts, am Montagmorgen wieder im Unterricht und wünschten sich das nächste Wochenende schnellstens herbei.

Lily ließ an diesem Tag, mal wieder, dass Mittagessen ausfallen und saß stattdessen im VgddK-Klassenzimmer und las sich Sirius Notizen durch, als Geoffrey Attenborough mit seinem Reiseumhang aus seinem Büro kam, welches sich hinter dem Klassenzimmer befand.

„Ah, Miss Evans, nun sagen Sie mir bitte nicht, dass sie das Essen ausfallen lassen, nur um zu lernen", sprach der Professor Lily vorwurfsvoll an, die ihn nicht hatte kommen hören.

„Ich nutze nur die Ruhe aus, Sir. Ich weiß ja, wo ich was zu essen her bekomme", antwortete Lily ehrlich und entdeckte den Reiseumhang auf Attenboroughs Arm.

„Wollen sie Beauxbatons verlassen, Sir? Wenn ja, Sie reisen nicht zufällig nach England, oder?", fragte Lily direkt und hoffnungsvoll.

„Hat ihre Frage einen bestimmten Grund, Miss Evans?", antwortete Attenborough mit einer Gegenfrage, wofür Lily schon eine bissige Bemerkung auf der Zunge lag, die sie dann aber doch lieber herunterschluckte.

„Na ja, wenn es so wäre, dann würde ich sie fragen, ob sie mir eventuell einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun könnten, Professor", antwortete Lily süß lächelnd, wie es nur Mädchen können, wenn sie jemandem um den kleinen Finger wickeln wollen.

„Ich würde sie, wenn sie nach England reisen würde, bitten, mir ein paar englische Süßigkeiten, wie Bertie Bohnen, Zuckerfederkeile und ähnliche Leckereien, und ein paar Flaschen Butterbier mitzubringen", zählte Lily ihre Wünsche mit einem lieben Gesichtsausdruck auf, griff in ihre Umhangtasche, holte ein paar Gallonen heraus und schob sie ihrem Professor über den Tisch zu.

„Tut mir Leid, Miss Evans, aber ich werde Frankreich nicht verlassen. Es gibt aber auch hier sehr leckere Süßigkeiten, die bestimmt nur darauf warten, dass Sie sie einmal probieren", lächelte der Ältere, der im Gegensatz zu Lily, die Person hinter der Tür wahrgenommen hat, zu.

„Die habe ich schon probiert und festgestellt, dass sie mit den englischen nicht zu vergleichen sind", versuchte es Lily noch einmal, doch Geoffrey Attenborough ging nicht weiter auf Lily ein.

„Ich muss jetzt los, Miss Evans. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Nachmittag", sagte der Mann und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Klassenzimmer.

„Schade, wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein", dachte Lily leise und steckte ihr Geld wieder in die Tasche, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Notizen widmete.

Ilsabell Richelieu, die Lily und den Professor belauscht hatte, versteckte sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und folgte dem VgddK- Professor aus dem Palais. Sie hatte am Wochenende von ihrem Vater die Anweisung erhalten, ihn sofort zu unterrichten, sobald der ‚Engländer', wie Ilsabells Vater, Geoffrey Attenborough nannte, dass Palais verlassen würde. Ilsabell wusste, dass ihr Vater dem Professor nicht traute, doch sie hütete sich davor, Fragen bezüglich des Professors zu stellen.

„Vielleicht reist er ja doch nach England", überlegte Ilsabell, als sie sah, dass Attenborough zum Apparierplatz von Beauxbatons ging.

„Selbst er kann nicht nach England apparieren", dachte Ilsabell und schlich zurück ins Palais, nachdem ihr Professor appariert war.

Ilsabell eilte in ihr Zimmer, um ihrem Vater dies mitzuteilen, anschließend erledigte sie ihre Hausaufgaben. Dass Geoffrey Attenborough nur ins Dorf appariert ist, um von dort aus per Portschlüssel nach England zu reisen, ahnte Ilsabell natürlich nicht.

Nachdem Geoffrey Attenborough in Hogsmeade angekommen war, sagte ihm ein Blick auf seine Uhr, dass er zu spät dran war. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte der junge Mann durch die Gassen und sah sich, bevor er die Tür vom ‚Eberkopf' öffnete, noch einmal um. Attenborough begrüßte den Wirt des Pubs, der seinen Gast anschließend in eines der Hinterzimmer führte, wo er schon erwartet wurde.

„Guten Tag, Geoffrey. Da bist du ja. Ich befürchtete schon, du hättest mich versetzt. Ich nehme mal an, dass es einen wichtigen Grund gibt, dass du nicht bis zum Wochenende warten wolltest, um mich zu sprechen ", begrüßte der Ältere seinen Gegenüber und blickte diesen abwartend an.

Attenborough erwiderte den Gruß, hielt sich aber nicht mit weiteren Floskeln auf, und kam sogleich auf den Punkt seines unvorhergesehenen Besuches.

„Der Grund, warum ich dich schon heute sprechen wollte ist Ilsabell Richelieu. Sie fragt Miss Stevens über Lily Evans aus, und beobachtet sie auch noch intensiver, als in den vergangenen Wochen. Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um Miss Evans", berichtete der Jüngere.

„In der Tat, dass ist wirklich besorgniserregend. Konntest du herausfinden, welche Absichten hinter Miss Richelieus Aktivitäten stecken?"

„Nein, bis jetzt weiß ich leider noch nichts Genaueres. Kurz vor meiner Abreise heute, hat sie Miss Evans und mich belauscht und ist mir anschließend zum Apparierplatz gefolgt. Vielleicht irre ich mich, aber ich vermute, dass ihr Vater dahinter steckt", erklärte Attenborough und blickte seinen früheren Professor besorgt an.

Nachdenklich und nicht minder besorgt, legte der Ältere seine Finger aneinander und blickte nun seinen ehemaligen Schüler über den Rand seiner Brille an.

„Ich werde mit Olympe Maxime Kontakt aufnehmen, damit sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für Miss Evans und Miss Stevens verstärkt, bis wir mehr Informationen haben, was Ilsabell Richelieu wirklich vorhat", teilte er seinen Entschluss mit.

„Das ist auf jedenfall das Beste, was wir im Moment machen können und ich werde am besten ein Gespräch mit Lily führen. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, du wolltest doch informiert werden, sobald sich Miss Evans Anhänger wieder verfärbt hat, richtig? Nun, er hat sich blau verfärbt", erzählte Geoffrey Attenborough und hat seinen ehemaligen Professor noch nie so überrascht gesehen.

„Er hat sich blau verfärbt? Bist du ganz sicher, Geoffrey? Ist es ein helles- oder mittelblau?", hakte der Ältere freundlich nach.

„Ähm, er ist dunkelblau. Ich muss sagen, es ist ein wirklich sehr schönes dunkles blau", erwiderte Attenborough, worauf sein Gegenüber die Stirn runzelte.

„Der Anhänger hätte sich zuerst violett verfärben sollen", sprach der erfahrene Zauberer seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Wusste der Anhänger das auch?", witzelte Attenborough, worauf sein Gegenüber anfing zu schmunzeln.

„So wie es aussieht nicht. Ich frage mich nur, wie Miss Evans es angestellt hat, aber das finde ich noch heraus."

Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor sich Geoffrey Attenborough von seinem früheren Professor verabschiedet.

„Ich muss dem Honigtopf noch einen Besuch abstatten, Miss Evans hat mir, vor meiner Abreise noch eine Einkaufsliste in die Hand gedrückt ", erklärte Attenborough verschmitzt lachend, und rief den Wirt des Pubs zu sich.

„Kannst du mir bitte noch ein paar Flaschen Butterbier einpacken, Aberforth? Zaubere sie aber besser klein, damit die Flaschen die Reise auch heil überstehen", grinste Geoffrey, worauf der Wirt nur nickte.

„Verstehe, Miss Evans scheint immer noch eine Abneigung gegen die französische Küche zuhaben", gluckste Albus Dumbledore und verabschiedete sich von seinem ehemaligem Schüler, da er im Schloss zurück erwartet wurde.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	21. Ein wahrer Freund

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch!**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 21**

** Ein wahrer Freund**

Frustriert und ziemlich genervt ließ Lily ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch fallen, und las sich Sirius Anweisungen noch einmal durch.

„Ich habe es doch genauso gemacht, wie es er es aufgeschrieben hat. Lily Evans, es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, einen sichtbaren Patronus herauf zu beschwören", schimpfte Lily in Gedanken mit sich selbst und seufzte laut auf, als sich eine warme Hand um ihre Taille legte.

„Hey, vielleicht solltest du eine Pause einlegen. Lass uns ein bisschen im Park spazieren gehen, danach wird es dir bestimmt gelingen", schlug Etienne sanft vor und sah Lily lächelnd dabei an.

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte Lily, doch dann stimmte sie schließlich zu. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen lange Gespräche mit Mauriel, Cécile und Valérie über Etienne und dessen Familie geführt. Zuerst wollten Cécile und Valérie es nicht wahr haben, dass, höchstwahrscheinlich, Ilsabell und nicht Etienne den dunklen Künsten verfallen sein sollte, doch als Lily ihren Freundinnen erzählte, wie sie Ilsabell dabei beobachtet hatte, als sie Professor Attenborough gefolgt war und das sie, wie Lily glaubte, ihre Unterhaltung belauscht hatte, kamen die Französinnen doch ins Grübeln. Mauriel hatte ihnen auch gestanden, dass Ilsabell sie über Lily ausgefragt hatte, worauf Cécile jedoch meinte, dass dies eher mit Etienne zusammen hängen würde.

„Wollen wir gehen?", holte Etienne Lily aus ihren Gedanken zurück, worauf sie ihm zunickte.

„Accio Umhang", rief Lily und Sekunden später hielt sie ihren Umhang in der Hand, was Etienne ein Schmunzeln entlockte.

„Hast wohl keine Lust in dein Zimmer zu laufen, hm?", neckte er die Rothaarige und half ihr in den Umhang.

„Ich bin heute schon genug gelaufen", grinste Lily und ihr entging Mauriels besorgter Blick nicht.

Die beiden verließen das Palais durch einen Seiteneingang, der direkt in den Park führte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lily, dass es schon stockdunkel war und sie fragte sich, wo nur die Zeit geblieben sei. Etienne nahm Lilys Hand in seine und führte sie zu einer Stelle, die Lily bis jetzt noch nicht kannte. Neugierig sah Lily sich um, und entdeckte zu ihrer Freude einen kleinen See.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr hier einen See habt. Darf man darin schwimmen?", wollte sie strahlend wissen und sah verträumt auf den See.

„Wir haben eine Menge, von denen du noch nichts weiß", antwortete Etienne geheimnisvoll, setzte sich auf eine niedrige Mauer und zog Lily näher zu sich heran.

Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und stellte glücklich fest, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich noch nie so nah gewesen war.

„Da könntest du Recht haben, Etienne", entgegnete Lily und spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern.

Auch ihr war nicht entgangen, dass sie und Etienne noch nie allein irgendwo waren, und diese Tatsache und seine Sanftheit verunsicherte Lily nun doch ein wenig. Schüchtern blickte sie zu Boden, als vor ihrem inneren Auge ein paar warme braune Augen erschienen. In diesem Moment spürte sie, wie Etienne ihr Gesicht zärtlich anhob, und sie noch ein weniger näher zu sich heran zog. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss Lily die Augen und spürte Sekunden später, wie Etiennes Atem ihre Haut streifte. Erschrocken öffnete Lily ihre Augen wieder und blickte dabei direkt in die dunkelbraunen Augen von Etienne.

„Etienne…ich… kann das nicht! Es tut mir Leid", stammelte Lily, bevor Etiennes Lippen ihre berührten, drehte sie sich um und lief ins Palais zurück, wo sie sich sofort in ihr Zimmer begab.

Nachdem Lily in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, setzte sie sich zitternd auf ihr Bett und brach in Tränen aus. Nach einer Weile zog sie ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe aus, streifte den Umhang ab und kroch unter ihre Bettdecke, wo sie irgendwann erschöpft, von vielem weinen und nachdenken, in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Etienne hingegen fragte sich, warum Lily einfach weg gelaufen war und überlegte, ob er sie mit dem beinah Kuss wirklich so überrumpelt hätte, wie es den Anschein hatte. Ärgerlich auf sich selbst, da er Lily nicht sofort nachgelaufen war, machte sich Etienne auf den Weg zurück und ging, ebenfalls wie Lily, mit hängenden Schultern in sein Zimmer, wo er noch lange über Lily nachdachte.

Doch nicht nur Etienne dachte an Lily, auch James saß an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte auf das Bild von Lily, welches er im Kamin herauf beschworen hatte. James saß einfach nur da und fragte sich, was Lily in diesem Moment wohl machte. Er sah auch nicht auf, als er hörte, wie jemand die Stufen herunterkam und sich ihm langsam näherte.

„Da hat wohl jemand dafür gesorgt, dass du Lily in Beauxbatons nicht sehen kannst", stellte Sirius fest und setzte sich neben James auf die Couch.

„Ich tippe auf Dumbledore. Mehr als dieses Bild erscheint nicht, egal was für einen Zauber ich auch anwende", seufzte James und blickte seinen besten Freund traurig an.

„Dumbledore wird seine Gründe dafür gehabt haben, warum er einen Schutzzauber auf diesen Kamin gelegt hat", antwortete Sirius ruhig und musterte James nun genauer.

„Was für Gründe sollen das denn sein, hm? Ich möchte Lily doch nur sehen. Nur einmal sehen", entgegnete James leise.

„Dir könnte das was du siehst nicht gefallen, Prongs", gab Sirius zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß, Padfoot. Trotzdem möchte ich sie sehen. Ich will wissen, wie es ihr geht. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?", fragte James, worauf Sirius ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Doch, kann ich, Prongs", meinte Sirius und holte tief Luft.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, James. Es ist ein Zauber der dunklen Seite, aber kein verbotener oder illegaler. Ich kann dir aber nicht mehr als eine knappe Minute Zeit geben, weil die vom Ministerium den Zauber sonst zurückverfolgen könnten, und ich muss dir nicht sagen, was das für mich bedeuten würde, oder?", erklärte Sirius, worauf James verstehend nickte.

„Bis du dir ganz sicher, dass du das wirklich willst? Wie schon gesagt, es könnte wehtun, ", warnte Sirius seinen Freund noch mal, da es ja nicht auszuschließen war, dass Lily und Etienne nun ein Paar waren und er in ihrem Zimmer war.

Sirius betete zwar, dies möge nicht der Fall sein und fragte sich, ob er James wirklich die Möglichkeit geben sollte Lily zu besuchen, wenn auch nur für eine Minute.

„Wenn ich ihm nicht helfe, wird er den Portschlüssel benutzen", verwarf Sirius seine Zweifel, nickte James zum Zeichen, dass er bereit sein sollte noch kurz zu und vollführte anschließend eine komplizierte Handbewegung mit dem Zauberstab.

„Portus iuraris", flüsterte Sirius leise und deutlich und beschwor damit ein Portal für James herauf, durch das dieser nun hindurch zu Lily gehen konnte.

„Denkt daran, weniger als eine Minute", rief Sirius ihm noch zu, was James mit einem Nicken, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, bestätigte.

James schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und je näher er Lilys Zimmer kam, umso nervöser wurde er. Was würde ihn auf der anderen Seite des Portals erwarten? Was, wenn Sirius recht hatte, und Lily nicht allein in ihrem Zimmer war? James wollte gar nicht daran denken, als er das Licht am Ausgang des Portals sah. Tapfer schluckte James den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und lief auf das Licht zu. Einen kurzen Moment später spürte er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen und brauchte ein paar tausendstel Sekunden, um sich zu Recht zu finden. Ohne Zweifel war dies Lilys Zimmer und nun entdeckte er sie auch in ihrem Bett. Leise ging er darauf zu und blickte das Mädchen, welches er so schmerzlich vermisste, liebevoll an. Zärtlich und mit zitternden Fingern strich James Lily über die Wange und sah, dass sie geweint hatte.

„Nicht weinen, mein Engel. Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte James leise und musste hart mit sich kämpfen, Lily nicht auf der Stelle mit nach Hogwarts zurück zunehmen.

James wollte nicht schon wieder gehen, doch er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn er Sirius nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte. James gab Lily einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, drehte sich schweren Herzens um und ging wieder auf das Portal zu. Das letzte was James noch sah, waren seinen Blumen, die immer noch auf Lilys Nachttisch standen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte James, doch dann ging er wieder zurück, wo Sirius ihn schon erwartete. Sirius konnte sehen, wie niedergeschlagen, traurig und bedrückt sein bester Freund war.

„Portus claudere", sagte Sirius und augenblicklich schloss sich das Portal wieder.

„Es tut mir leid, Prongs. Ich hatte dich gewarnt, dass…", wandte sich Sirius leise und mitfühlend an James und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Sie hat geweint, Padfoot", fiel James Sirius ins Wort und schluckte hart.

„Hat Lily dich gesehen?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen.

„Nein, sie hat geschlafen, aber ich konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hat", antwortete James und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Am liebsten hätte ich sie mitgebracht, Padfoot. Lily sah nicht gerade glücklich aus", sprudelte es aus James heraus und die beiden jungen Männer unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile.

„Sie kommt bald wieder, Prongs. In gut zwei Wochen ist Lily wieder hier", versuchte Sirius James aufzumuntern, doch er wusste selber, dass dies nichts bringen würde.

Bei diesem Worten zuckte James unmerklich zusammen und er sah noch bedrückter aus, als er ohnehin schon war.

„Wir sollten so langsam ins Bett gehen, Prongs. Gonni wird uns für den Rest des Schuljahres Strafarbeit aufbrummen, wenn wir schon wieder zu spät kommen", meinte Sirius und wollte James auf die Beine ziehen, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh' schon mal vor. Ich bleibe noch ein bisschen hier sitzen, Pad", antwortete James und beschwor Lilys Bild wieder in den Kamin.

Sirius seufzte leise, wusste aber, dass es sinnlos wäre, James von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Sirius sah seinem besten Freund mitfühlend an und ging mit einem unguten Gefühl in seinen Schlafsaal zurück.

„Hoffentlich benutzt er jetzt nicht doch noch den Portschlüssel", dachte Sirius, doch seine Sorge war unbegründet.

James blieb noch eine gute halbe Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, bevor er sich in Lilys Schlafsaal schlich. Leise öffnete er die Tür und legte sich, wie so oft in den vergangenen Nächten, in ihr Bett und fiel irgendwann in einen unruhigen kurzen Schlaf. Doch nicht nur James schlief in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht, auch Sirius wachte immer wieder auf und sah zu James Bett hinüber, nur um festzustellen, dass es immer noch unberührt war. Besorgt stand Sirius auf, und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, den er jedoch leer vorfand.

„Das darf doch nicht war sein. Prongs, du Idiot…", schimpfte Sirius leise vor sich hin, als das Portraitloch zur Seite klappte und Cathleen in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlich. Sie hatte Sirius noch nicht gesehen und erst als sie schon die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal erreicht hatte, bemerkte sie ihn.

„Black, was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit noch hier?", rief sie erschrocken aus und musterte Sirius skeptisch.

„Was geht dich das an, hä? Ich frage dich ja auch nicht, wo du um diese Uhrzeit herkommst", konterte Sirius und warf Cathleen einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

Für einen Moment dachte Cathleen daran, Sirius eine bissige Bemerkung entgegen zuschleudern, besann sich aber und sah Sirius einfach nur an, bevor sie die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf ging. Cathleen war versucht Sirius zu erzählen, dass James höchstwahrscheinlich in Lilys Bett lag und schlief, aber da James es, so wie es aussah, noch immer nicht seinen Freunden erzählt hatte, behielt sie es lieber für sich. Cathleen wollte gerade die Zimmertür hinter sich schließen, als Sirius hinter ihr stand und sie weiter in den Raum schob.

„Also, wo ist James? Und sag jetzt bloß nicht, du wüsstest es nicht. Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen", zischte Sirius leise und drehte Cathleen zu sich herum, damit diese ihn ansehen musste.

„Musst du mich schon wieder so erschrecken, Black?", flüsterte Cathleen leise, doch vorwurfsvoll und schüttelte Sirius Hand von ihrem Arm.

„Raus mit der Sprache. Wo ist er?", rief Sirius etwas lauter.

„Sei doch leise, du Idiot, oder willst du sie aufwecken?", zischte Cathleen wütend und zog vorsichtig die Vorhänge von Lilys Bett ein Stück auf, sodass Sirius einen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Freund werfen konnte.

„Bist du nun zufrieden, ja?", wollte Cathleen wissen, zog die Vorhänge wieder zusammen und schob Sirius, dem bei James Anblick der Unterkiefer nach unten geklappt war, in Richtig Badezimmer.

„Los rein hier und sei leise, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass du endlich mal deine Klappe hältst", wies Cathleen den etwas verwirrten Sirius an und holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Nachdem die beiden das Badezimmer betreten hatte, schloss Cathleen die Tür und murmelte: „Silentio".

„Musste das wirklich sein, hm? James ist dein bester Freund, Sirius. Konntest du nicht warten, bis er es dir von selbst erzählt hätte?", fragte Cathleen, und ihre Stimme klang irgendwie traurig und enttäuscht, fand Sirius.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht, dass ist alles. Seit wann übernachtet James hier?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Schon seit ein paar Wochen. James übernachtet alle zwei- bis drei Tage in Lilys Bett", antwortete Cathleen wahrheitsmäßig und sah nicht gerade glücklich aus.

„Habt ihr James versprochen, es keinem zu sagen, oder wie habe ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck zu interpretieren?", wollte Sirius wissen, und er fragte sich, warum sein bester Freund es vor ihm verheimlich hat.

„Nein, James haben wir es nicht versprochen. Maxi und ich haben nur abgemacht, dass James es lieber selber erzählen sollte, wenn er es denn wollte", meinte Cathleen und Sirius nickte verstehend.

„Wie lange bleibt James immer hier?", fragte Sirius weiter.

Er hätte gerne, alle Fragen die ihm durch den Kopf schossen, auf einmal gestellt, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie Cathleen reagieren würde. Von daher wollte Sirius es lieber langsam angehen lassen.

„Das ist unterschiedlich, auf jedenfall ist James nicht mehr da, wenn wir aufstehen", berichtete Cathleen und erzählte Sirius auch, wie sie es herausgefunden haben, dass es James war, der immer in Lilys Bett übernachtete.

„Macht es euch eigentlich nichts aus, dass ausgerechnet James hier schläft?", hakte Sirius vorsichtig nach, da er ja die Abneigung von Cathleen gegenüber James zu Genüge kannte.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, nein. Wir haben uns schon so an deinen Freund gewöhnt, dass wir beim leisesten Geräusch wach werden, wenn er nicht da ist", grinste Cathleen verlegen.

„Danke, Cathleen, dass du es mir gesagt hast, meine ich, und dass ihr James nicht rausgeschmissen habt", sagte Sirius und Cathleen konnte hören, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

„Schon gut, aber tu mir bitte einen Gefallen, ja? Lass dir James gegenüber nicht anmerken, dass du es weißt, okay? Er soll es euch selbst sagen", bat Cathleen eindringlich.

„Ich werde nichts sagen, jetzt wo ich weiß, wo er immer ist", versprach Sirius.

„Danke, und nun geh bitte. Ich möchte noch ein bisschen schlafen und sei leise, damit ich Lara nicht erklären muss, warum du mitten in der Nacht aus unserem Schlafsaal kommst", warnte Cathleen Sirius, als ihr einfiel, dass seine Freundin nur eine Tür weiter schlief.

„Wird sie nicht. Lara liegt nämlich in meinem Bett", grinste Sirius anzüglich und öffnete leise die Badezimmertür.

Er wollte noch mal nach James sehen, doch Cathleen schob ihn energisch zur Zimmertür hinaus und scheuchte Sirius zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Sie konnte Sirius ja verstehen, dass er sich um seinen besten Freund sorgte, und doch fühlte sie sich nicht wirklich wohl in ihrer Haut. Seufzend schloss sie wieder die Tür und krabbelte todmüde in ihr Bett, ohne noch über irgendetwas nachzudenken.

James hingegen öffnete langsam die Augen und seufzte leise in sich hinein. Ab liebsten hätte er Sirius sofort zur Rede gestellt, beließ es dann aber doch dabei, da er ja dann zugeben müsste, dass er die beiden belauscht hatte. James hatte irgendwann mal heraus gefunden, wie man den ‚Silentio- Zauber' aufheben konnte, ohne das jemand es bemerkte. Er bedankte sich im Stillen bei Cathleen, dass sie Sirius davon abgehalten hatte, durch die Vorhänge zu spähen und über ihre ehrlichen Worte. Doch irgendwie interessierte es James alles nicht wirklich. Er versuchte seine Gedanken, Gefühle und Emotionen zu ordnen, die, nach seinem Kurzbesuch bei Lily, ihn fast erschlugen. James machte sich Sorgen um Lily, große Sorgen, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war. Und dieses bedrückende und unangenehme Gefühl was er dabei empfand, kannte er bis jetzt nur, wenn seine Eltern auf einer gefährlichen Mission unterwegs waren. Ob James es nun wahr haben wollte oder nicht, Lily hatte schon lange den gleichen Stellenwert in seinem Herzen eingenommen, wie seine Eltern und Sirius, und mit dieser Erkenntnis, schlief er dann doch noch einmal ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wunderten sich Remus und Lara zwar darüber, dass James und Sirius so mitgenommen und unausgeschlafen waren, doch sie stellten den beiden keine Fragen. Schweigend verließen sie den Jungenschlafsaal und gingen hinunter in die Große Halle, wo sie auf Ben trafen. Dieser nickte ihnen nur zu und setzte sich anschließend an seinen Haustisch. Verwundert blickte Sirius dem Ravenclaw hinterher, fand aber keine Erklärung für dessen Verhalten.

„Ob er noch sauer wegen der Aktion mit Lily ist?", fragte er James leise, worauf dieser nur unwissend mit den Schultern zuckte.

Doch nicht nur die Freunde in Hogwarts hatten schlecht geschlafen, auch Lily und Etienne fühlten sich am Morgen wie gerädert. Lily war noch immer wegen dem beinah Kuss ziemlich durcheinander und auch dieser merkwürdige Traum, an dem sie sich nur Bruchstückhaft erinnern konnte, trug nicht zu ihrem wohlbefinden bei. Wie im Trance schlich Lily in ihr Badezimmer und gönnte sich eine heiße Dusche, die, wie sie gehofft hatte, sie ein wenig munterer machte. Nachdem sie sich geduscht und angezogen hatte, ging Lily hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um ihre Schulsachen einzupacken, als ihr die Tüte auf ihrem Stuhl auffiel.

„Nanu, wo kommt die denn her? Stand die gestern auch schon da?", überlegte Lily und warf einen Blick in die Tüte, worauf sich ihr Gesicht erhellte.

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht! Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf und Butterbier", rief Lily übermütig und packte in Windeseile die Tüte aus, als ihr ein kleiner Zettel in die Hände fiel.

_Hallo Miss Evans,_

_ich hatte meine Gründe, warum ich Ihnen nicht gesagt habe, dass ich nach Hogsmeade reise. Ich möchte Sie dringend bitten, dies auch für sich zu behalten. Vielen Dank und essen sie nicht alles auf einmal auf! Lassen Sie es sich schmecken._

_Gruß G. Attenborough_

Noch einmal las sich Lily die Notiz durch, bevor sie diese mit ihren Zauberstab in Brand setzte.

„Bestimmt hat er auch bemerkt, dass Ilsabell ihm gefolgt ist und will nicht, dass sie, oder wer anders, erfährt, wo er wirklich war. Was er wohl in Hogsmeade wollte", fragte sich Lily und beschloss, ihrem Professor das Geld, welches er für sie ausgegeben hatte, zurück zuzahlen.

Sie schrieb ihm ebenfalls eine kurz Mitteilung und bedankte sich für seine Mühe. Anschließend legte Lily ein paar Sickel auf das Papier und faltete es zusammen, bevor sie es in ihre Tasche verstaute, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Lily, bis du fertig? Wir müssen langsam los, sonst bekommen wir kein Frühstück mehr", hörte sie Mauriel rufen, packte ihre Tasche und öffnete die Tür.

„Komme schon", grinste Lily und eilte mit Mauriel in den Speisesaal.

Sie betete inständig, dass Etienne schon weg war, aber als sie den Saal betrat, musste sie zu ihrem Bedauern feststellen, dass Etienne noch am Tisch saß und sie nun ansah. Lily erwiderte den Blick, nickte Etienne aber nur kurz zu und setzte sich zwischen Mauriel und Cécile an den Tisch. Während des Frühstücks überlegte Lily, ob sie wirklich eine Beziehung mit Etienne anfangen wollte. Auch Etienne machte sich seine Gedanken, und er fragte sich, was er nun machen sollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug war, Lily sofort auf gestern Abend anzusprechen, oder ob er besser noch etwas abwarten sollte. Doch weder Etienne, noch Lily hatten weiter Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen, da sie nun in den Unterricht mussten.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren Klassenkameraden blieb Lily nach der letzten Stunde vor dem Mittagsessen noch im Klassenraum sitzen und ging den Stoff aus Hogwarts durch. Noch immer schaffte sie es nicht, einen sichtbaren Patronus zu beschwören, und so allmählich zweifelte sie an ihren Fähigkeiten. Lily versuchte sich auf den Zauberspruch zu konzentrieren, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu ein paar braunen Augen, die sie voller Wärme anblickten, ab. Leise seufzte die Rothaarige auf und sah sich im Klassenzimmer um, bevor sie langsam auf den Schreibtisch von Geoffrey Attenborough zuging, die zusammen gefaltete Notiz aus ihrer Tasche holte und diese mit ihrem Zauberstab antippte. Sekunden später konnte nur noch Lily die Notiz sehen und legte sie in die Schublade, wo der Professor sie am Nachmittag fand. Geoffrey Attenborough lächelte still in sich hinein, als er Lilys Notiz in seiner Schreibtischschublade entdeckte und steckte sie unauffällig in seine Umhangtasche, als ihm einfiel, dass Albus Dumbledore in den nächsten Tagen nach Beauxbatons kommen wollte, um nach seinen Schülerinnen zu sehen. Bis dahin wollte der Professor ein wachsames Auge auf die beiden Hogwartsschülerinnen haben, da er immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, was Ilsabell Richelieu wirklich vorhatte. Im Gegensatz zu Geoffrey Attenborough, glaubte Dumbledore nicht daran, dass das plötzlich aufgekommene Interesse der junge Richelieu wirklich Lily galt. Dumbledore machte sich viel mehr Sorgen um seinen ehemaligen Schüler, da es nicht das erstmal war, dass sich die dunkle Seite für die Attenboroughs interessierte. Dies war auch der Grund, warum Geoffrey Attenborough vor gut fünf Jahren seinen Stelle als Auror in England aufgegeben hatte, und als Lehrer nach Beauxbatons gegangen ist. Voldemort persönlich hatte seine komplette Familie getötet und hatte nicht einmal Geoffreys schwangere Frau verschont. Bis heute wusste niemand genau, warum Voldemort Geoffrey nicht auch umgebracht hatte. Das plötzlich Interesse Ilsabell Richelieus an Geoffrey Attenborough zwang Dumbledore zum handeln, da er wusste, wie sein ehemaliger Schüler über den Tod dachte. Geoffrey Attenborough hat den Tod seiner Familie bis heute nicht wirklich überwunden und hatte absolut keine angst zu sterben, da er dann, wie er sagte, wieder bei seiner Frau und dem Rest seiner Familie sein würde. Je länger Albus Dumbledore darüber nachdachte, umso sicherer war er sich, dass sich nicht Lily Evans, sondern Geoffrey Attenborough in großer Gefahr befand. Wie Recht Dumbledore mit dieser Überlegung hatte, sollte er am nächsten Morgen im Zaubereiministerium erfahren, wo ihm der Minister für auswärtige Angelegenheiten berichtete, dass sein Informant ebenfalls bei dem Empfang im Hause Richelieu am vergangenen Wochenende anwesend war. Der Minister erzählte dem Schulleiter, dass sein Informant erfahren hatte, dass man Geoffrey Attenborough in ihre Gewalt bringen wollte, um ihn anschließend gegen bzw. jemandem, dass konnte der Informant noch nicht herausfinden, einzutauschen. Dumbledore seufzte leise und auf seinem Gesicht konnte man tiefe Sorge ablesen, als er sich freundlich bei dem Minister für deren ehrliche Worte bedankte, und beide kamen überein, dass Geoffrey Attenborough so schnell wie möglich wieder nach England zurückkehren musste. Sowohl Dumbledore wie auch der Minister stimmten darin überein, dass sie nichts Überstürzen durften, und eine plötzliche Abreise Attenborough könnte dazu führen, dass Voldemorts Anhänger dann eventuell sogar die Schule angreifen könnten.

„Da gibt es noch etwas, was du wissen solltest, Albus", wandte sich der Minister an Dumbledore und man konnte sehen, wie unwohl er sich in diesem Moment fühlte.

Albus Dumbledore sah seinen Gegenüber nachdenklich an und wartete geduldig ab, bis der Minister fort fuhr.

„Wir haben gestern Abend ein Schreiben von Madame Maxime an dich abgefangen. Entschuldige bitte, aber wir hielten es für Notwendig, da wir nicht ausschließen konnten, dass dieser Brief eine Falle sein könnte", sagte der Minister und sah Dumbledore entschuldigend an.

„Und, was stand in dem Schreiben? War es denn eine Falle?", wollte der Schulleiter wissen, und machte aus seiner Verärgerung keinen Hehl.

„Wir sind uns da noch nicht ganz sicher, Albus. Fest steht aber, dass es große Probleme geben könnte, da die Schulleiterin von Beauxbatons, einer deiner Schülerinnen für den Rest des Schuljahres in Frankreich behalten möchte, damit sie an einem internationalen Wettbewerb für Beauxbatons teilnehmen kann", erzählte der Minister, worauf der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ein ernstes Gesicht machte.

„Interessant. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es sich dabei um Miss Evans handelt, richtig?"

„Richtig. Madame Maxime ist der Ansicht, da Miss Evans ja die letzten Wochen ohnehin in Frankreich verweilt hätte und somit auch ein Recht auf diesen Wettbewerb hat, da Hogwarts ja nicht daran teilnehmen würde", berichtete der Minister weiter und sah den Älteren abwartend an.

„Das kompliziert natürlich alles und wir müssen noch vorsichtiger sein. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen nach Beauxbatons reisen und hören, was Miss Evans dazu sagt. Sobald ich mehr weiß, werde ich dich informieren", entgegnete Dumbledore und verabschiedete sich, da er Mortimer Potter noch in seinem Büro aufsuchen wollte.

Doch dort erfuhr Dumbledore von Mortimers Mitarbeiter, das dieser Nachtschicht hatte, und noch zum St. Mungos wollte.

„Das trifft sich aber gut", dachte Albus Dumbledore, und apparierte ins Mungos, wo er Mortimer Potter im Büro seiner Frau antraf.

„Guten Morgen, Albus. Was haben die beiden nun schon wieder angestellt, dass du mich persönlich, noch dazu zu so früher Stunde, aufsuchst?", fragte Gulia Potter und seufzte leise.

Obwohl Albus Dumbledore alles andere als zum lachen zu Mute war, huschte bei diesen Worten ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Gulia. James und Sirius sind nicht der Grund meines Besuches. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur mitteilen, dass der Zauber sich nicht so verhält, wie du es dir wahrscheinlich vorgestellt hast, Gulia", kam Dumbledore ohne Umschweife auf einen der Punkte seines Besuches zu sprechen.

„Wie meinst du das, Albus? Der Zauberspruch kann doch kein Eigenleben führen", antwortete Gulia irritiert und sah Dumbledore geschockt an.

„So wie es sich zurzeit darstellt, macht er aber genau das. Ich habe schon versucht herauszufinden, wie das passiert sein könnte, aber bis jetzt ist mir keine plausible Lösung eingefallen", gestand der Schulleiter ehrlich und sah Gulia Potter bedauernd an.

„Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein, Albus. Was macht dich denn so sicher, dass der Zauber nicht wirkt?", fragte Gulia immer noch etwas verwirrt.

„Nun ja, ich habe vor zwei Tagen mit Geoffrey gesprochen und er sagte mir, dass der Anhänger sich nun blau verfärbt hätte. Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass er sich zuerst violett verfärben sollte. Ich habe daraufhin meinen alten Freund, Nicolas Flame aufgesucht, um zu erfahren, ob eventuell ein schwarzmagischer Zauber, deinen Zauberspruch aufgehoben haben könnte. Doch Nicolas war sich ganz sicher, dass dies absolut unmöglich sei. Und nun ist der Anhänger vierfarbig", antwortete Dumbledore.

Mortimer Potter, der neben dem Schrank an einem kleinen Tisch saß und frühstückte, hatte dem Gespräch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt stillschweigend zugehört und räusperte sich nun leise.

„Darf ich fragen, wovon ihr redet?", wandte er sich mit ruhiger Stimme an seine Frau, und nur wer ihn sehr gut kannte, konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie verärgert er war.

Gulia Potter blickte ihren Mann schuldbewusst an und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Sie beschwor einen weiteren Stuhl herauf und bat Albus Dumbledore sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Bis jetzt hatte Gulia ihrem Mann nichts von dem Anhänger, den nun Lily um den Hals trug gesagt, aber nun musste sie es ihm beichten.

„Ach Mortimer, versuch es doch wenigstens zu verstehen", bat Gulia ihren Gatten, worauf dieser eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Wenn du mir sagst, was ich denn verstehen soll, könnte ich es ja mal versuchen", antwortete Mortimer immer noch ruhig und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

Gulia überlegte, wie sie es ihrem Mann schonend beibringen sollte, als ihr Blick den von Dumbledore traf. Der alte Mann nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und lächelte sie freundlich dabei an. Gulia Potter holte tief Luft und plötzlich sprudelte es nur so aus ihr heraus.

„Ich habe Albus den Anhänger gegeben und ihn gebeten, diesen an Lily weiter zu leiten. Was er auch getan hat. Aber nun stellt sich heraus, dass der Zauber wohl nicht richtig funktioniert und ich nicht weiß, warum", erzählte Gulia bedrückt und sah ihren Mann traurig an.

„Aber ich weiß, warum", antwortete Mortimer knapp und grinste über die verdutzen Gesichter von Gulia und Albus Dumbledore.

„Ach, wirklich? Und warum hat er nun so viele Farben?", wollte Dumbledore gespannt wissen.

„Warum er so viele Farben hat, weiß ich auch nicht, aber warum der Zauber nicht wirkt, kann ich euch schon sagen", entgegnete Mortimer.

„Und warum wirkt er bei Lily nicht?", hakte Gulia nach.

Mortimer Potter wägte seine Worte gut ab, da er seine Frau nicht verletzen wollte.

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du Lily den Anhänger geschenkt hast, um zu erfahren wie ihre Gefühle für einen bestimmten Jungen sind, richtig?", wollte Mortimer wissen, worauf seine Frau nickte.

„Nun, da mein Ur-,Ur-,Ur-,Ur-, Urgroßvater diesen Zauberspruch kreiert hat, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob die Frau mit der er sich vermählen sollte, ihn auch wirklich liebt, wirkt er nur, wenn einer seiner Nachfahren den Zauberspruch erneuert und den Anhänger weiter gibt. Mit anderen Worten, du hättest es mir vorher sagen sollen, dann hätte ich den Zauberspruch erneuert, und darum wirkt er auch nicht", erklärte Mortimer den beiden, die ihm schweigend zugehört hatten.

„Verstehe, aber eigentlich kann das nicht sein, Mortimer. Ich meine, dass der Zauber überhaupt nicht wirkt. Immerhin schimmert er schon in vier Farben, was bedeutet, dass es sehr wohl eine Wirkung gibt. Welche Farben hätte der Anhänger denn, wenn du denn Zauberspruch ausgesprochen hättest?", wollte Dumbledore nach einer kurzen Stille, wissen.

„Gar keine. Er wäre durchsichtig geblieben, da Gulia ganz bestimmt nicht wissen will, welche Gefühle das Mädchen für mich hat", grinste Mortimer und nun musste auch Dumbledore schmunzeln.

„Und warum hätte der Zauber bei dir gewirkt und nicht bei mir?"

„Na ja, es ist so", druckste Mortimer herum und wünschte sich, es seiner Frau nicht sagen zu müssen.

„Du bist zwar eine Potter, aber…".

„…nur eine angeheiratete. In meinen Adern fließt nicht das Blut deiner Vorfahren", vollendete Gulia den Satz ihres Mannes und dieser nickte nur.

„Hm, dass erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum er nun so bunt ist", brachte Dumbledore das Gespräch wieder auf den Anhänger, da er sah, wie unwohl sich Gulia und Mortimer fühlten.

„Dafür habe ich auch keine Erklärung, da der Zauber eigentlich nur zwei Farben hervor bringen sollte. Blau für Vertrauen und rot für Liebe. Was die anderen Farben für eine Bedeutung haben, kann ich ehrlich nicht sagen", meinte Mortimer und Dumbledore wusste, das dies nicht stimmte.

Wenn einer wusste, was alles hinter diesem Zauberspruch steckte, dann Mortimer Potter, doch er würde dieses Geheimnis nie, außer an seinen Sohn, irgendjemandem verraten. Nachdenklich sah der Schulleiter Mortimer an, als ihm etwas einfiel.

„Demnach hätte Zauber, wenn James den Anhänger berührt hätte, gewirkt, oder?", hakte Dumbledore nach und sah das Ehepaar freundlich an.

„Nur wenn es um Lilys Gefühle zu James gehen würde", bestätigte Mortimer.

„Um wen sollte es denn sonst gehen, Mo? Natürlich gehst es um unseren Sohn, um wenn denn sonst", rief Gulia und bedachte ihren Mann mit einem ungläubigen Blick, worauf dieser sie tadeln ansah.

Mortimer wusste nur zu gut, dass seine Frau sich fragte, wo nur die Zeit geblieben sei, und das sie glaubte, dass sie nicht genug Zeit mit ihrem Sohn verbracht hätte. Es bedrückte sie sehr, dass James ihr nicht mehr alles anvertraute und sich lieber mit Sirius über seine Probleme, Sorgen und Träume unterhielt. Gulia unterschied sich da wahrscheinlich nicht von anderen Müttern, die irgendwann feststellten, dass ihre Kinder eigene Wege gingen und sich langsam, aber sich von den Eltern abnabelten. Mortimer wusste auch, wie sehr es seiner Frau zu schaffen machte, dass sie ihrem Sohn noch nicht sagen konnte, ob sie in den nahen Osterferien zuhause sein würde, oder ob sie gerade in dieser Zeit einen Auftrag bekommen würde. James kam immer nur dann in den Ferien nach Hause, wenn einer von ihnen da war, sonst blieb er lieber in Hogwarts und wartete dort auf ihre Rückkehr.

„Liebling, du kannst auch mit dem Zauberspruch keine Gefühle erzwingen, dass weiß du doch. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass James, wenn er davon erfahren sollte, nicht sehr glücklich drüber wäre. Du weißt wie sehr er es verabscheut, wenn wir uns in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen. Vielleicht hat James ja schon eine Freundin und es ist ihm egal, was Lily für ihn empfindet", gab Mortimer zu bedenken, wusste aber, dass es völliger Blödsinn war.

„Ich wollte doch keine Gefühle erzwingen, Mo. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Lily James wenigstens ein wenig mag. James mag Lily sehr, du müsstest mal hören, wie er von ihr spricht. Er mag dieses Mädchen sehr, dass zeigt ja wohl auch, dass er sich über meine Anweisung hinweg gesetzt hat", erinnerte Gulia ihren Mann und lächelte sanft.

„Richtig, jetzt wo du es erwähnst, da sprachst davon", grinste Mortimer schelmisch.

„Ach du. Ich wollte unserem Sohn doch nur helfen, verstehst du? Und, als ich letzten Sommer gehört habe, wie er Sirius von Lily vorgeschwärmt hatte, da kam mir die Idee mit dem Anhänger. Ja, und als Albus mir dann erzählte, dass er James und Lily zu diesem Austausch nach Frankreich schicken wollte, habe ich mir gedacht, ich warte erst einmal ab, ob sich die Beiden da näher kommen. Ja, und dann duellieren sich die beiden fast, und darum habe ich Albus dann gebeten, Lily den Anhänger zugeben, um zu sehen, wie sie wirklich zu unserem Sohn steht", erläuterte Gulia ihre Absichten und sah ihren Mann entschuldigend an.

„Weiß James, dass du Lily den Anhänger gegeben hast?", fragte Mortimer, worauf seine Frau den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nur gut gemeint hast, Liebling. Sag mal, welchen Anhänger hast du Lily denn gegeben? Das Original oder die Kopie?"

„Weder das eine noch das andere. Ich habe ein Duplikat angefertigt", antwortete Gulia und zeigte ihm ihren Anhänger, den sie immer um den Hals trug.

Albus Dumbledore hatte den Eheleuten aufmerksam zugehört und besah sich nun den Originalanhänger genauer, der blau und rot schimmerte.

„Als ich Lily das erste Mal in Beauxbatons besucht habe, trug sie den Anhänger schon und da schimmerte er grün. Kann es vielleicht sein, dass sich der Zauberspruch, dadurch das Gulia ihn ausgesprochen hat, so verändert hat, wie ich es schon vermutet hatte und das hinter jeder Farbe eine Bedeutung steckt", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Könnte durchaus sein, obwohl es höchst unwahrscheinlich ist. Also, blau bedeutet Vertrauen, und grün könnte für…das weiß ich im Moment nicht stehen", überlegte Mortimer.

„Miss Evans hat grüne Augen, könnte es nicht auch ein Bezug auf ihre Augenfarbe sein?", hakte Dumbledore nach, worauf Mortimer aber abwinkte.

„Das denke ich nicht, da sich der Zauber nur die Gefühle des Trägers widerspiegelt, und keine äußeren Merkmale", wiegelte Mortimer sofort ab.

„Es gibt da einen Muggelspruch, wie ging der denn noch mal? Grün ist… ist… Es wird mir noch einfallen", meinte Mortimer und schwor mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs einen Farbkasten und Pinsel hervor.

„Was hast du vor, Mo? Du willst das Rätsel doch nicht mit einem Farbkasten lösen?", neckte Gulia ihren Mann, traute ihm dies aber durchaus zu.

„Doch, genau das will ich aber. Ich habe mal in einem Muggelkrankenhaus gesehen, wie ein Kind ein Bild gemalt hat, dabei hat es verschiedene Farben miteinander gemischt. Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege. Also Albus, was sagtest du, welche Farben hat der Anhänger außer grün und blau noch?", wandte er sich an den Älteren, worauf dieser amüsiert auflachte.

„Gelb und orange. Hilft dir das weiter, Mortimer?", wollte der Schulleiter lächelnd wissen.

„Weiß ich noch nicht, aber gleich weiß ich es", lächelte Mortimer verschmitzt und fing an die Farben zu mischen.

„Ha, jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Die Muggel sagen, grün ist die Hoffnung", rief Mortimer triumphierend aus, als es ihm wieder eingefallen war.

Gulia musste über ihren Mann schmunzeln. Sie war froh und dankbar, dass er sich auch in dieser schweren Zeit, seine jungenhaften Schalk bewahrt hatte.

„So, dass könnte die Lösung sein. Grün steht für Hoffnung, die Lily bestimmt haben wird. Gelb könnte dafür stehen, dass sie den Jungen sehr wohl gern hat. Orange bekommt man, wenn man rot und gelb mischt. Da der Zauberspruch eigentlich nur rot und blau hervorbringt, gehe ich jetzt mal davon aus, dass orange bedeutet, dass Lilys Gefühle für den Jungen sich vertieft haben. Was aber nicht heißen muss, dass es sich dabei um James handelt", klärte Mortimer die beiden auf, worauf Gulia traurig das Gesicht verzog.

„Du meinst, weil es nicht James war, der den Zauberspruch auf den Anhänger gelegt hat, könnte es auch auf jeden anderen jungen Mann zutreffen?", vergewisserte sich Dumbledore nachdenklich, was von Mortimer Potter bestätigt würde.

„Dann war wohl alles umsonst", seufzte Gulia etwas bedrückt, als sie daran dachte, wie niedergeschlagen ihr Sohn war, als Sirius zu ihm meinte, dass Lily ihn verabscheute.

„Das ist noch nicht gesagt, Gulia. Ich nehme nämlich mal an, dass, wenn James den Anhänger in die Hand nimmt, der Zauber wieder seine ursprüngliche Wirkung zeigen wird", sprach Dumbledore seine Überlegung laut aus.

„Hm, das ist durchaus denkbar, Albus", meinte Mortimer und nickte.

Sowohl Gulia, wie auch Dumbledore gaben sich vorerst mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, und der Schulleiter berichtete nun von seinem Besuch im Ministerium und erzählte Mortimer Potter von dem abgefangen Brief an ihn.

„Ich weiß es Albus, und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich dem auch zugestimmt. Die Informationen die uns bis jetzt über die Familie Richelieu vorliegen, belegen einwandfrei, dass sich fast alle Mitglieder der dunklen Seite zugewandt haben. Nur der Sohn der Familie scheint nicht schwarzmagisch zu sein", seufzte Mortimer, worauf Dumbledore hellhörig wurde.

„Du redest von Etienne Richelieu, richtig?", hakte Dumbledore besorgt nach.

„Richtig, es hat sogar den Anschein, als wüsste der Junge nicht, dass der Rest seiner Familie, einschließlich seiner Zwillingsschwester schwarzmagisch ist", antwortete Mortimer, worauf seine Frau ihn geschockt ansah.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Albus, du musst die Mädchen sofort zurückholen. Alisha hat mir erzählt, dass Lily öfter mit diesem Etienne zusammen etwas unternimmt, und er war es auch, der Lily zu dieser Wette aufgefordert hat", rief Gulia entsetzt, als ihr bewusst wurde, in was für einer Gefahr die Hogwartsschülerinnen sich befanden.

„Selbst wenn ich wollte, würde es nicht gehen, Gulia. Ich verstehe deinen Einwand, aber wenn ich die Mädchen ohne einen triftigen Grund aus Beauxbatons hole, könnte es passieren, dass Voldemorts Anhänger die Schule angreifen würde und dann wäre nicht nur Geoffrey in Gefahr. Ich denke nicht, dass das Interesse Miss Evans gilt, eher wollen sie Geoffrey in ihre Gewalt bringen, und eine unüberlegte und überstürzte Abreise meiner Schülerinnen würde nur unsere Informanten in Frankreich in Gefahr bringen", erklärte Dumbledore und man konnte sehen, dass es ihm nicht behagte, dass ausgerechnet Lily Evans noch länger in Frankreich bleiben sollte.

„Aber du kannst Lily doch nicht einfach in Frankreich lassen, Albus. Du wirst der Schulleiterin hoffentlich erklären, dass es unmöglich sein wird, dass Lily länger in Beauxbatons bleiben kann und sie somit einen ihrer eigenen Schüler zu diesem Wettbewerb schicken muss", brauste Gulia nun auf und verstand nicht, was es da noch zu diskutieren gab.

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun, Gulia. Am Wochenende reise ich nach Beauxbaton und werde mit Miss Evans darüber sprechen. Ich überlasse ihr die Entscheidung, ob sie für den Rest des Schuljahres in Frankreich bleiben will, um an diesem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, oder ob sie am dritten April wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren möchte", informierte Dumbledore die Potters über seine Vorgehensweise.

Mortimer stimmte dem, wenn auch mit gemischten Gefühlen zu, nur Gulia konnte sich nicht dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass die Mädchen, trotz der offensichtlichen Gefahr, in Frankreich bleiben sollten. Sie regierte wie jede andere Mutter wohl auch regiert hätte und von daher versuchten die beiden Männer erst gar nicht, sie von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen.

„Wissen Ben und James schon, dass Lily wahrscheinlich noch länger dort bleiben soll?", wollte Gulia mit einem Mal wissen, worauf Dumbledore verneinte.

„Ben wird nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein, Albus und wird dich um eine Unterredung bieten. Ich hatte schon große Mühe, ihm nach dem Spiel wieder zu beruhigen, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Lily gewettet hatte", erzählte Gulia.

„Warten wir es doch erstmal ab, wie Lily sich entscheiden wird", warf Mortimer ein, dem man nur deutlich ansah, dass er die Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte.

Albus Dumbledore verabschiedete sich von den beiden und reiste mit Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts. Nachdem er weg war, wandte sich Gulia an ihren Mann und musterte diesen nachdenklich.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, was passieren könnte, hm? James hat immer noch den Portschlüssel und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn benutzen wird, wenn Lily nicht zurückkommen wird. Bin gespannt, wie du es deinem Chef erklären willst, dass dein eigener Sohn, unerlaubt einen Portschlüssel benutzt hat, noch dazu, um in ein anderes Land zu reisen", schnappte Gulia.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass er den Portschlüssel noch hat. Was aber nicht heißen muss, dass er ihn auch benutzen wird", hielt Mortimer dagegen, worauf seine Frau ungläubig das Gesicht verzog.

„James liebt dieses Mädchen, Mortimer. Du hast ihn nicht gesehen. Er vermisst sie und würde, falsch, tut alles für sie. Er wird das nicht einfach so hinnehmen", sagte Gulia ernst und Mortimer gestand sich ein, dass sie Recht haben könnte.

Doch auch Dumbledore machte sich Gedanken darüber, wie er es Ben und Lilys Freundinnen beibringen sollte, dass sie eventuell erst nach den Sommerferien nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würde. Doch der Schulleiter musste ihnen gar nichts sagen, da Lily Ben und Cathleen schon einen Brief geschrieben hatte, in dem sie ihnen von dem Angebot bis zum ende des Schuljahres in Beauxbaton zu bleiben und dem Wettbewerb erzählt hatte. Cathleen und Ben bekamen die Briefe während des Mittagessens, und während Cathleen ihren Brief fassungslos und mit versteinertem Gesicht las, machte Ben seinem Ärger lautstark Luft.

„Professor, sie haben diesem Schwachsinn doch hoffentlich nicht zugestimmt", rief Ben seinem Schulleiter zu und man konnte daraufhin eine Stecknadel in der Großen Halle fallen hören, so still war es mit einem mal geworden. Neugierig blickten die anderen Schüler zwischen Ben und Dumbledore hin und her, und fragten sich, was der Grund für Bens Wut sein konnte.

„Beruhigen Sie sich bitte wieder, Mr. Lawrence und setzen Sie sich. Ich habe nicht zugestimmt, nein, und werde dies auch nicht tun, da ich Miss Evans die Entscheidung überlassen werde", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Sie wollen bitte was? Professor, hier steht aber, dass es wohl schon beschlossene Sache ist, dass Lily für den Rest des Schuljahres in Frankreich bleibt", polterte Ben weiter und ließ sich auch durch seine Mitschüler und seine Hauslehrerin nicht beruhigen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich überlasse die Entscheidung Miss Evans. Ich werde am Wochenende nach Beauxbatons reisen und dann sehen wir weiter. Und nun möchte ich Sie bitten, sich wieder hinzusetzen", sagte Dumbledore und ließ sich auf keine weiteren Diskussionen ein.

So erfuhren auch die anderen Schüler von dem Wettbewerb und bestürmten nun Cathleen mit Fragen, die immer noch fassungslos und ziemlich blass an ihrem Tisch saß. Auch James war sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, und er hatte große Mühe sich zu beherrschen.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HexenLady: Freue mich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte immer noch gefälltzwinker Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und dein Lob! bousa**

**Flauschfuechsin: Ich hoffe, dass ich einige deiner Fragen in diesem Chap beantworten konntegrins Wenn nicht, muss du dich halt noch ein wenig geduldenlach Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und dein Review! bousa**

**Inujeanne: Da wird dir auch nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ganz geduldig zu wartenlach Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und dein Lob! bousa**

**Matamy: Ich habe dir ja schon dein kommi beantwortet, aber auch dir hier noch mal ein ganz großes Dankeschön für dein lob und dein Review! bousa**


	22. Abgelehnt

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch : zwinker:**

**Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews :Dankeschön : Ich habe sie an anderer Stelle beantwortet!**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 22**

** Abgelehnt**

Cathleen eilte durch die Gänge zum Gryffindorturm. Sie hielt sich, nachdem sie Lilys Brief bekommen hatte, nur sehr selten dort auf und blieb lieber bei Amos im Ravenclawturm. Cathleen nannte der fetten Dame das Passwort und durchquerte schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum, um aus ihrem Schlafsaal ein paar Sachen zuholen. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kramte sie ihren Rucksack unterm Bett hervor und stellte ihn auf ihr Bett, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte.

„Darf ich reinkommen, Cathleen?", fragte Lara.

„Natürlich darfst du. Was für eine Frage, " antwortete Cathleen und lächelte Lara an.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon weißt, aber Lily hat sich noch nicht entschieden", berichtete Lara und auf Cathleens fragendes Gesicht, erklärte sie ihr, dass sie dies von ihrer Cousine wisse.

„Hat deine Cousine vielleicht noch etwas mehr über Lily geschrieben?", hakte Cathleen vorsichtig nach, und bereute diese Frage im nächsten Moment, da sie erst jetzt gesehen hatte, dass die Vorhänge von Lilys Bett zugezogen waren. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass James sich ebenfalls im Raum aufhielt.

Nicht nur Cathleen verbrachte ihre freie Zeit nicht mit ihren Freunden, auch James hatte sich in den Mädchenschlafsaal, besser gesagt in Lilys Bett, zurückgezogen. Wie Cathleen auch, wollte er im Moment weder irgendwelche Fragen beantworten oder aufreibende Diskussionen führen. Beide wollten einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben und ihre Gedanken ordnen.

„Nein, leider nicht. Möchtest du denn etwas Bestimmtes wissen? Ich wollte ihr gleich zurück schreiben, dann kann ich sie ja fragen", bot Lara an, doch Cathleen schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ist schon okay, Lara. Trotzdem danke. Sag mal, hast du zufällig einen Fotoapparat?", wollte Cathleen mit einem Mal wissen, als ihr eine Idee kam.

„Ähm, nein. Warum?"

„Ich finde, man müsste Lily ihre Entscheidung leichter machen. Was meinst du?", fragte Cathleen und sah dabei Lara an, doch eigentlich war die Frage mehr an James gerichtet, der auch, was die Mädchen aber nicht sehen konnten, zustimmend nickte.

„Ah, verstehe. Du willst von allen Fotos machen und sie dann Lily schicken, damit sie weiß, dass wir auch noch da sind, richtig? Die Idee ist gut", bestätigte Lara.

„Nicht ganz, aber fast. Lily hat genug Fotos von uns. Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir ihr welche von ihren Lieblingsplätzen hier in Hogwarts schicken", entgegnete Cathleen.

„Ich selbst habe keine Kamera. Hat Lily nicht eine?", wollte Lara wissen, und war im begriff, die Vorhänge von Lilys Bett auf zu ziehen.

„Jep, aber sie hat die Kamera mitgenommen", grummelte Cathleen und Lara wandte sich wieder von Lilys Bett ab.

„Warum sind eigentlich die Vorhänge zugezogen?", fragte Lara nun doch etwas verdutz nach.

„Damit Maxi und ich nicht immer daran erinnert werden, dass Lily nicht da ist", seufzte Cathleen und schaute traurig zu Lilys Bett hinüber.

„Oh, tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass ich gefragt habe", entschuldigte sich Lara und nahm Cathleen sanft in den Arm.

„Ich werde mal bei den Ravenclaws nachfragen. Vielleicht hat ja einer von denen, einen Fotoapparat, den ich mir mal ausleihen kann", meinte Cathleen und hoffte, dass James den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden hatte.

Cathleen wusste nämlich, dass Sirius eine Kamera besaß und hoffte nun darauf, dass James sich um die Fotos kümmern würde. Mittlerweile bereute Cathleen es sehr, dass sie Lily nicht ein Wort über James geschrieben hatte und ihr erzählte, wie sehr James sich in ihrer Abwesenheit verändert hatte. Cathleen seufzte leise und packte weiter ihre Sachen in den Rucksack.

„Lara, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte wieder zurück zu Amos", wandte sich Cathleen an diese, nachdem sie ihre Kleidung verstaut hatte.

„Ist schon okay, Cathleen. Ich muss sowieso los. Wir haben heute eine Besprechung mit den Schulsprechern", seufzte Lara und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, wenn Lily wieder da ist. Diese ollen Besprechungen rauben mir echt den letzten Nerv", maulte Lara, worauf Cathleen lachen musste.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, Lara. Lily hat sich nie darüber beschwert", neckte Cathleen diese und zog sie mit sich aus dem Schlafsaal.

Nachdem die Mädchen das Zimmer verlassen hatten, öffnete James die Augen und seufzte laut auf.

„Einen Versuch ist es wert", dachte James, und stand langsam auf.

James hatte sehr wohl verstanden, was Cathleen ihm sagen wollte, und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal, um Sirius Kamera zu holen. Bevor James die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter ging, zog er seinen Tarnumhang über, da er keine Lust auf etwaige Fragen hatte. Leise schlich er in seinen Schlafsaal, und nach kurzem Suchen fand er den Fotoapparat in Sirius Schrank. James schaute aus dem Fenster und überlegte, ob es Sinn machte, jetzt noch ein paar Fotos zu schießen.

„Egal, ich versuch es einfach", meinte er zu sich selbst und zog wieder den Tarnumhang über, und schlich durch die Geheimgänge auf die Ländereien.

James kannte Lilys Lieblingsorte hier draußen und suchte diese nun zielstrebig auf. Zuerst wollte er einige Aufnahmen von der alten Eiche machen, unter der Lily so gerne saß und las, anschließend fotografierte er den See und ärgerte den Kranken ein wenig, damit dieser sich zeigte. James lachte leise, als er sich Lilys Gesicht vorstellte, wenn sie das Foto mit dem Kraken sehen würde. Nachdem er mehrere Fotos vom See geschossen hatte, ließ James seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen. Für ein paar Sekunden überlegte er, ob er auch die Quelle im verbotenen Wald fotografieren sollte, nur dann wüsste Lily hundertprozentig, dass er die Fotos gemacht hätte. James hatte Lily einmal an der Quelle getroffen und an ihrem Blick und ihrer ganzen Haltung, konnte er damals erkennen, dass es so was wie ihr ganz geheimer Zufluchtsort war. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass nicht einmal ihre Freundinnen von dieser Quelle wussten, und so behielt er es auch für sich. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lief James zu der Quelle, und schoss auch von dieser mehrere Fotos.

„So, jetzt nur noch ein paar Fotos vom Quidditchfeld und der Bibliothek…", dachte James, als er den Wald wieder verließ.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatte er alle Lieblingsplätze von Lily fotografiert und schlich sich nun in Professors Slughorns „Privatlabor", um den Film gleich zu entwickeln. James hatte diesen Raum entdeckt, als er zusammen mit Sirius, bei Slughorn nachsitzen musste. Nun hielt er grinsend die Aufnahmen in der Hand und machte sich seltsam zufrieden auf den Weg zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich auf seinem Lieblingsplatz vor dem Kamin setzte und die Fotos begutachtete.

„Wo hast du die denn gefunden? Ich habe die schon überall gesucht", wollte Sirius wissen, und deutete dabei auf die Kamera, die neben James lag, bevor er sich neben seinen Freund auf die Couch fallen ließ.

„In deinem Schrank", antwortete James und nahm die Flasche Butterbier, die Sirius ihm hinhielt, entgegen.

„Da habe ich doch als erstes gesucht", meinte dieser nachdenklich und kratze sich am Kopf.

„Sie lag ganz unten im Schrank. Du hast die Kamera in ein T-Shirt eingewickelt", grinste James.

„Ach ja? Warum habe ich das denn gemacht?", fragte sich Sirius und James schüttelte belustig den Kopf.

„Was hast du denn da für Fotos? Zeig mal her", sagte Sirius neugierig und schnappte sich die Fotos.

Zuerst war Sirius überrascht, doch als er die Fotos von der Bibliothek sah, machte es auch bei ihm Klick und er lächelte still in sich hinein. Sirius stellte keine Fragen, da er sich auch so denken konnte, für wen die Bilder bestimmt waren und außerdem, dass wusste Sirius nur zu gut, würde James eh keinen Kommentar dazu abgeben. Schweigend besah er sich die restlichen Fotos, als ihm eine Idee kam. Sirius holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und tippte auf eines der Fotos. Nach ein paar Sekunden veränderten sich die Farben und nun sah es so aus, als wenn gerade die Sonne über dem See aufgehen würde. Da James ja von jeder Szenerie mehrere Fotos geschossen hatte, veränderte Sirius nun die Bilder so, als wären einige am frühen Morgen und die anderen im laufe des Tages aufgenommen worden. Die restlichen beließ er so, wie James sie geschossen hatte.

„Und, was sagst du?", wandte sich Sirius nun an seinen besten Freund, der ihm die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugesehen hatte.

„Nicht schlecht, Pad. Nur dieses hier ist zu rot", meinte James und tippte dabei auf das Bild mit dem Kraken.

„Findest du? Okay, dann eben nicht so viel rot", seufzte Sirius und nahm mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs die rote Farbe von dem Foto.

„So besser?", wandte er sich an James und dieser nickte anerkennend.

„Viel besser, Pad. Du bist ein Genie", grinste James und klopfte seinem Freund lachend auf die Schulter.

„Merkst du erst jetzt, was für ein großes Genie ich bin?", fragte Sirius theatralisch und schaute James gespielt empört dabei an, worauf die Freunde Sekunden später in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Los komm', bis Moony und Lara von dieser Besprechung zurückkommen dauert es noch eine Weile. In der Zwischenzeit gehen wir in die Eulerei", entschied Sirius und wollte James von der Couch ziehen, doch dieser wehrte sich.

„Was willst du denn in der Eulerei?", verlangte James zu wissen, kannte die Antwort aber schon.

„Na was schon! Die Fotos auf die Reise schicken, was denn sonst? Und sag mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass du das nicht auch geplant hast, Prongs", nahm Sirius seinem Freund den Wind aus den Segeln und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Soll' doch einer der Mädchen die Fotos abschicken", entgegnete James zaghaft, doch Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Papperlapp, die Fotos sind fertig und wir haben gerade Zeit. Wer weiß, wo sich die Mädchen im Moment aufhalten. Nee, komm schon, dass können wir ja wohl auch", sagte Sirius bestimmt und schob James kurzerhand durch das Portraitloch.

Auf dem Weg dorthin sprachen die beiden Marauder kaum ein Wort und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Plötzlich kam Sirius eine Idee und ein diabolisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als sie die Stufen zur Eulerei herauf kletterten.

„Ich suche die Fotos aus und du schreibst, Prongs", entschied Sirius, worauf James diesen geschockt ansah und laut aufheulte.

„Auf keinen Fall. Du schreibst und ich suche die Fotos aus", rief James mit Panik in der Stimme.

„Von mir aus", meinte Sirius scheinbar gleichgültig und griff nach der Feder und dem Tintenfass, worauf James diesen skeptisch musterte.

James ahnte ja nicht, dass Sirius nicht nur die Adresse und Lilys Namen auf das Pergament schrieb, sondern dass er einige der Fotos noch etwas verändert hatte.

„Pad, was machst du da?", verlangte James zu wissen und sah Sirius über die Schulter.

„Was soll das? Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", brauste James auf und wollte die Fotos an sich nehmen.

„Siehste doch, dass ich das kann. Und nun verwandle dich endlich mal", wies Sirius den aufgebrachten James an und grinste teuflisch.

„Was?"

„Du sollst dich verwandeln. Oder soll ich ein bisschen nachhelfen? Nun mach endlich, ich habe keine Lust ewig hier zu stehen", grinste Sirius und James wusste, dass dies die Rache für die Sache mit Lara war.

James rollte genervt mit den Augen, tat dann aber wie ihm geheißen und verwandelte sich in seine Animagusgestalt.

„Brav", lobte Sirius ihn und tätschelte den Kopf vom Hirschen.

„Und nun heb mal deine Hufe", verlangte Sirius und tauchte diese in das Tintenfass.

„Siehste, geht doch und wehgetan hat es auch nicht, oder Prongs?", lachte Sirius und setzte James Hufabdruck als Absender auf das Pergament, in welches er die Fotos gewickelt hatte.

Augenblick verwandelte sich James zurück und bedachte seinen Freund mit einem strafenden Blick, bevor er eine der Schuleulen heran rief, dieser den Brief ans Bein band und ihr noch einen Eulenkeks mit auf die lange Reise gab.

„Komm schon, Prongs, sie wird sich darüber freuen", meinte Sirius versöhnlich.

„Wenn du meinst", antwortete James darauf nur knapp, drehte sich um und verließ ziemlich angesäuert die Eulerei.

„Oh man, Evans, entscheide dich bloß richtig. Der ist sonst nicht mehr zu ertragen", seufzte Sirius und rannte hinter seinem Freund her, den er auch kurz vorm Gryffindorturm einholte.

„Wir sind quitt, Pad, okay? Ich gehe schlafen", sagte James, bevor Sirius die Chance hatte, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„So schlimm war es doch nun wirklich nicht", dachte Sirius betrübt, ließ James aber in Ruhe.

James wusste ja selbst nicht genau, warum er sich so aufregte. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Angst, dass Lily die Fotos nicht beachten würde, wenn sie erkannte, dass er sie gemacht hatte. Doch was James viel mehr Sorgen und auch angst machte, war, dass Lily ihr Aussage wahr machen könnte, und wirklich in Frankreich bleiben würde. Doch wahrscheinlich war es alles zusammen, was dazu führte, dass James in den nächsten Tagen noch mehr in sich gekehrt und stiller war, als er es in den letzten Tagen ohnehin schon war.

James Sorgen, was die Fotos betraf, waren aber völlig unbegründet und Sirius behielt mit seiner Aussage Recht.

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen das Badezimmer verließ, bemerkte sie gleich die Eule vor ihrem Fenster.

„Na du, bringst du mir einen Brief aus Hogwarts?", fragte Lily das Tier freundlich und stellte ihr ein paar Eulenkekse und etwas zu trinken hin, bevor sie dem müden Tier, den Brief abnahm.

Zuerst holte Lily aber erst mal frische Kleidung aus ihrem Schrank, bevor sie sich dem Brief widmete. Schnell entfaltete sie den Brief und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die Fotos erblickte. Lily besah sich zuerst das Foto, welches Sirius ein wenig „verschönert" hatte, wie er es ausdrückte. Mit einem seiner Tentakel winkte der Krake Lily nun zu und mit einer anderen warf er ihr einen Luftkuss zu, worauf Lily anfing zu kichern. Sie betrachtete jedes Foto eingehend und vergaß dabei völlig, dass sie zum Unterricht musste. Als sie das letzte Foto ansah, verengten sich ihre Augen jedoch zu Schlitzen.

„Ich wusste, dass er seinen Mund nicht halten würde. Ich wusste es", schnappte Lily wütend und ließ das Foto achtlos auf die Bettdecke fallen.

Immer noch ungehalten darüber, dass James ausposaunen musste, dass Lilys absoluter Lieblingsplatz die Quelle im verbotenen Wald war, stand die Rothaarige auf und zog sich leise vor sich her grummelnd an.

„Warum hast du es eigentlich überhaupt versprochen, Potter? Und warum war ich auch noch so blöd dir nur ein Wort zu glauben?", schimpfte Lily, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Lily, nun beeil dich mal endlich. Der Unterricht fängt in fünf Minuten an", rief Valérie und hämmerte nun lauter an die Tür.

„Heiliger Hippogreif, so spät ist es schon? Ich komme, bin sofort fertig", rief Lily zurück und zog sich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit die restlichen Kleidungsstücke an, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und öffnete schwungvoll ihre Zimmertür.

„Na endlich. Hast du verschlafen, Lily? Hier, ich habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht", sagte Valérie und hielt Lily ein paar Brötchen hin.

„Oh, danke. Nein, ich habe nicht verschlafen. Nur zu lange unter der Dusche gestanden", antwortete die Rothaarige und biss in eines der Brötchen.

Die Mädchen rannten über die Flure und kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Professors Attenboroughs Unterricht. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er die beiden, sagte aber vorläufig nichts weiter zu ihrem Zu Spätkommen. Nach diesen zwei Stunden VgddK mit der sechsten Klasse, mussten Lily und Mauriel wieder am Unterricht der Siebtklässer teilnehmen. Vor dem Verwandlungsklassenraum wartete Etienne auf Lily und ein verliebtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die Rothaarige entdeckte.

„Guten Morgen, Etienne. Kannst du dir bitte eine gute Ausrede für mich einfallen lassen? Ich muss mal ganz dringend in die Küche", flüsterte Lily diesem ins Ohr und blickte ihn bittend an.

„Ist da jemand auf Kaffee-Entzug?", neckte Etienne Lily und strich ihr dabei sanft über die Wange. Anschließend hielt er ihr eine Thermoskanne mit ihrem Lieblingsgetränk hin.

„Etienne, ist das etwa Kaffee?", fragte Lily hoffnungsvoll und auf sein nicken, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.

„Du bist ein Schatz, Etienne", lächelte Lily und schenkte sich sogleich etwas Kaffee ein.

„Danke. Für dich immer wieder gern", antwortete Etienne sanft und nahm Lilys Tasche mit in den Klassenraum.

Lily hingehen trank noch in aller Seelenruhe ihren Kaffee aus, bevor sie den anderen Schülern in das Klassenzimmer folgte. Lily hasste es, wenn sie morgens keine Zeit zum frühstücken hatte, und dementsprechend war auch ihre Laune. Doch Lily hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich über irgendetwas zu ärgern, da ihnen die Professoren alles abverlangten und sie mit neuem Stoff nur so überhäuften. Auch während des Nachmittagsunterrichts fand Lily keine Zeit, auch nur einmal an die Fotos zu denken. Erst am späten Abend, kehrte Lily müde und erschöpft in ihr Zimmer zurück, und wurde mit einem lauten Pfiepen begrüßt. Lily hatte in ihrer Eile am morgen ganz vergessen, dass die Eule noch in ihrem Zimmer war, um sich dort auszuruhen.

„Oh, du Arme. Warte ich lass dich schnell raus", sagte Lily, öffnete das Fenster und sah noch einen Augenblick der Eule hinterher, wie sie lautlos durch die Luft schwebte.

Seufzend schloss Lily das Fenster wieder und wollte sich ihren Schlafanzug anziehen, als sie die Fotos auf ihrem Bett liegen sah.

„Umpf. Von wem ist eigentlich der Brief? Mal sehen, wem Potter es verraten hat", dachte Lily, als ihr einfiel, dass sie noch nicht einmal wusste, wer ihr die Fotos geschickt hatte.

Also suchte sie nach einem Brief, oder Absender, als sie den Hufabdruck entdeckte. Ungläubig starrte Lily darauf und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Die Rothaarige wusste schon seit längerem, dass James, Sirius und Peter Animagies waren, da sie James und Sirius zufällig beobachtet hatte, wie sie sich verwandelten. Von Remus hatte Lily dann auch noch erfahren, dass Peter ebenfalls ein Animagus war und warum seine Freunde es geworden waren. Lily nahm die Fotos wieder zur Hand und sah sie sich noch einmal genauer an.

„Vielleicht hat er es ja doch niemanden erzählt. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass Potter die Fotos geschickt hat und das würde er auf gar keinen Fall machen", überlegte Lily, konnte es aber auch nicht ausschließen.

„Egal wer sie auch gemacht macht, schön sind sie auf alle Fälle", lächelte Lily, ging ins Badezimmer, um sich die Zähne zu putzen und anschließend nur noch ins Bett zu fallen, wo sie auch augenblicklich einschlief.

„Vielleicht klärt es sich ja von ganz alleine auf", überlegte Lily am nächsten Morgen, als sie durch den park spazierte und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, wem sie nun die schönen Fotos zu verdanken hatte. An diesem Morgen hatten Mauriel und Lily wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber diesmal mit den Siebtklässlern. Als Professor Attenborough ihnen verkündete, dass sie in der heutigen Stunde den Patronus-Zauber durchnehmen wollten, verzog Lily gequält ihr Gesicht. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie noch immer keinen sichtbaren Patronus heraufbeschwören können, und diese Tatsache nagte doch sehr an ihr. Geoffrey Attenborough stellten ihnen Fragen, und da Lily diese beantworten konnte, meldete sie sich auch brav.

„Sehr gut, Miss Evans. Dann kommen sie doch bitte nach vorne, und zeigen uns wie man den Zauberspruch ausführt", wies Attenborough Lily an, worauf diese mit den Augen rollte, aber seinen Anweisungen dennoch befolgte.

Lily holte tief Luft und ging anschließend mit etwas weichen Knien nach vorne.

„Du musst einfach nur an etwas sehr schönes denken", machte sich Lily selbst Mut und nickte ihrem Professor unsicher zu.

„Expecto Patronum", rief Lily laut und deutlich, und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie gespannt auf ihren Zauberstab blickte, aus dem nun weißer Rauch herauskam.

Sekunden später verwandelte sich der weiße Rauch in ein weißes Einhorn, worauf nicht nur Geoffrey Attenborough der Mund aufklappte. Lily hingegen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und sah ihren Professor erleichtert an, doch dadurch entging ihr Ilsabells ungläubiger Blick. Attenborough hatte diesen sehr wohl gesehen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür und auf ein lautes „Herein" vom Professor, betrat eine Zweitklässlerin schüchtern den Raum.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Attenborough. Madame Maxime schickt mich. Sie möchte, dass Mademoiselle Evans sofort in ihr Büro kommt", sagte das Mädchen.

„Ist gut, vielen Dank", antwortete Attenborough, worauf sich das Mädchen mit einem Knicks verabschiedete und eilig das Klassenzimmer wieder verließ.

„Sie haben es gehört, Miss Evans. Gehen Sie ruhig, Sie haben ihre Sache sehr gut gemacht", meinte Attenborough und entließ Lily aus seinem Unterricht.

Lily wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Mauriel, doch diese zuckte nur nicht wissend mit den Schultern und lächelte Lily aufmunternd zu. Lily schnappte sich ihre Tasche und beeilte sich ins Büro der Schulleiterin zukommen, da auch sie mittlerweile wusste, wie sehr diese Verspätungen hasste. Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte Lily, ob Madame Maxime vielleicht noch mal mit ihr über den Wettbewerb sprechen wollte und klopfte leise an die Bürotür, als sie dort angekommen war. Doch es war nicht die Stimme von Madame Maxime, die Lily hereinbat, sondern die von Albus Dumbledore.

„Professor, was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte Lily überrascht und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich.

„Nach Ihnen sehen, Miss Evans. Ich hoffe, ich hallte Sie nicht von einer sehr wichtigen Unterrichtsstunde ab", entgegnete Dumbledore freundlich und zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht, Sir. Ich denke, Professor Attenborough war zufrieden mit mir", lächelte Lily und berichtete ihrem Schulleiter, dass ihr Patronus ein Einhorn sei.

„Nur absolut weißmagische Zauberer und Hexen haben ein Einhorn als Patronus, Miss Evans, oder können sich in eines verwandeln", erklärte Dumbledore seiner Schülerin, die ihn darauf mit großen Augen ansah.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass es etwas ganz besonderes ist, Sir?", hakte Lily vorsichtig nach.

Sie hatte schon in zahlreichen Büchern gelesen, dass Einhörner die reinsten weißmagischen Wesen in der Zauberwelt waren, und dass sie das gute symbolisieren. Doch nun fragte sich Lily, warum ausgerechnet sie, ein Einhorn als Schutzpatron hatte. Dumbledore schien Lilys Gedanken zu lesen, und kam ihr mit seiner Antwort zuvor.

„Sie sind eine weißmagische Hexe, mit einem reinen Herzen, Miss Evans", lächelte der Schulleiter Lily an, worauf diese ihn ansah, als hätte er zu viele Zitronenbonbons gelutscht.

„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Evans, es ist so", schmunzelte Dumbledore nun über Lilys gepuzzelten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wenn Sie das sagen, Sir, soll es wohl stimmen", meinte Lily nur und war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr Professor sie nicht veralbern wollte.

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, und während dieser Unterhaltung erfuhr Lily dann, dass Gulia, von der sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur den Vornamen kannte, James Mutter ist. Dumbledore erzählte Lily von James Versprechen, welches er seiner Mutter nach Alishas Unfall gegeben hatte, worauf Lily ganz blass wurde.

„Das… das habe ich nicht gewusst, Professor", stammelte Lily und fragte sich, was warum James, sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte.

„Wenn Sie das nächsten mal wetten, Miss Evans, denken Sie bitte daran, da James auch weiterhin Jäger bleiben wird, ja?", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, und holte Lily aus ihren Gedanken.

„Warum hat er es überhaupt gemacht?", fragte Lily, erwartete aber keine Antwort von ihrem Schulleiter.

„Das müssen Sie James schon selbst fragen, da er es vorgezogen hat, mit Professor McGonagall zu sprechen", antwortete Dumbledore und schmunzelte, als er Lilys entgeistertes Gesicht sah.

„Professor, hat Ben sehr getobt?", wechselte Lily das Thema und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Dumbledore musterte Lily eingehend und wusste sofort, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Sagen wir es mal so, Gulia hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihn zu beruhigen. Miss Evans, was immer es ist, Sie können es mir sagen", meinte Dumbledore und sah Lily über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille besorgt an.

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber …", flüsterte Lily leise, brach aber mitten im Satz ab, als Dumbledore ihr verstehend zu nickte.

Lily beugte sich etwas nach vorne, und gewährte Professor Dumbledore einen Einblick in ihre Gedanken. Sie wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, wie klug ihr Entschluss war, dass sie das, was sie am Morgen bei ihrem Spaziergang durch den Park gesehen und gehört hatte, nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte. Nachdem nun auch Albus Dumbledore es wusste, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte Lily einen Moment nachdenklich an, bevor er auf den Wettbewerb zu sprechen kam.

„Die Entscheidung liegt bei Ihnen, Miss Evans, ob sie noch bis zu den Sommerferien hier bleiben wollen, oder am nächsten Wochenende nach Hogwarts zurückkehren möchten. Ich möchte Sie nur bitten, ihre Entscheidung nicht vor nächsten Samstag bekannt zu geben, einverstanden? Und, Miss Evans, egal wie sie sich entscheiden sollten, ich möchte es als erstes erfahren", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig, aber eindringlich und Lily wusste, dass es ihm sehr wichtig war.

Zwar hatte Lily keine Ahnung, warum ihr Schulleiter dies verlangte, aber die Art, wie er sie angesehen hatte, machten ihr deutlich, dass es wichtig sein musste, oder einfach nur, weil er sich für sie verantwortlich fühlte.

„Ich werde meine Entscheidung zuerst Ihnen mitteilen, Sir. Nächsten Samstag", versprach Lily und lächelte ihren Professor freundlich an.

Dumbledore zweifelte keine Sekunde an Lilys Ehrlichkeit und wusste, dass er sich auf seine Schülerin verlassen konnte. Er glaubte zwar noch immer, dass das Interesse von den Richelieus nicht Lily galt, sondern Geoffrey Attenborough, aber man konnte in der heutigen Zeit nie vorsichtig genug sein. Nach ein paar weiteren belanglosen Sätzen, verabschiedeten sich Dumbledore und Lily voneinander. Lily wollte gerade das Büro verlassen, als Dumbledore sie noch einmal ansprach.

„Ein Sieg kann auch eine Niederlage sein, Miss Evans", sagte der Ältere lächelnd, und verwirrte Lily mit dieser Aussage zutiefst.

Albus Dumbledore hatte es mit einem Mal sehr eilig, dass Palais zu verlassen, und niemand wusste, wo er sich die nächsten paar Stunden aufgehalten hatte.

Lily hingehen schimpfte sich selbst einen Troll, als sie endlich erkannte, dass Dumbledore nicht nur die Geschehnisse vom Morgen in ihren Gedanken gelesen hatte, sondern auch den Streit mit James Potter am Abend vor ihrer Abreise nach Beauxbatons.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", seufzte Lily leise vor sich hin, als Mauriel auf sie zueilte.

„Da bist du ja. Was wollte Maxime denn so lange von dir?", sprudelte es aus Mauriel heraus.

„Maxime wollte gar nichts. Ich habe sie nicht einmal gesehen. Dumbledore wollte mich wegen dem Wettbewerb sprechen", berichtete Lily und ging mit Mauriel auf ihr Zimmer, da sie jetzt eine Freistunde hatten.

„Dumbledore war hier? Und, was hat er gesagt?", fragte Mauriel neugierig.

„Das ich mich bis nächsten Samstag entschieden haben muss", entgegnete Lily ausweichend und lenkte Mauriels Aufmerksamkeit auf deren Freund.

Mauriel, die lieber heute als Morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, sprang auch sofort darauf an, und hatte Dumbledore und seinen Besuch hier, schnell vergessen.

Mauriel ging die Zeit nun nicht schnell genug herum und fing an, die Stunden zu zählen, bis sie Frankreich endlich wieder verlassen konnte. Lily hingehen verbrachte ihre meiste Freizeit zusammen mit Etienne, wo man sie entweder im Park oder in der Bibliothek antraf. Etienne genoss die Zeit mit Lily sehr, und fragte sie des Öfteren, ob sie sich schon entschieden hätte, worauf Lily aber immer nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Doch nicht nur Etienne wollte dies wissen, auch Lilys Freundinnen in Hogwarts fieberten dem Wochenende ungeduldig entgegen. Lily umging die Fragen ihrer Freundinnen nämlich immer sehr geschickt und so erfuhr auch James, dass Lily noch kein Wort darüber verloren hatte, ob sie nun dort bleiben würde oder nicht, was ihn noch nervöser und gereizter machte, als er ohnehin schon war. Sirius und Remus ließen James in diesen Tagen völlig in Ruhe, waren aber immer da, wenn er reden wollte. James konnte die letzten drei Nächte vor dem Wochenende kaum noch schlafen, und spazierte von seinem Schlafsaal, in Lilys Schlafsaal, anschließend in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann wieder zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Cathleen bekam von alledem nichts mit, da sie immer noch bei Amos schlief und Maxi ließ James einfach gewähren, da sie in der zweiten Nacht kurzerhand den Silentio-Zauber um ihr Bett gelegt hatte. Eigentlich wollten James und Sirius in den Osterferien, die am Freitag begannen, nach Hause fahren, aber James Eltern hatten keinen Urlaub und so blieben sie in Hogwarts. James wirkte am Samstagmorgen erstaunlich ruhig, doch seine besten Freunde wussten, dass er alles andere als ruhig und gelassen war. Sirius überlegte angestrengt, wie er James an diesem so entscheidenden Tag ein wenig ablenken konnte, und fragte ihn deshalb, ob sie nicht eine Runde fliegen wollten, worauf James zustimmend nickte. Erleichtert, dass sein bester Freund sich wenigstens noch zum fliegen überreden ließ, lief Sirius in seinen Schlafsaal, um die Besen zu holen, als James mit einem Mal hinter ihm stand.

„Sie wird nicht wiederkommen", brach es plötzlich aus James heraus und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Woher willst du dass jetzt schon wissen, Prongs? Bis jetzt hat noch keiner das Gegenteil behauptet", entgegnete Sirius und setzte sich neben James.

„Das ist ihre Chance, Pad, um ihre Ankündigung wahr zu machen", sagte James leise, und Sirius musste hart schlucken.

Noch nie hat er James so gesehen, egal, wie oft Lily ihn angezickt oder abgewiesen hatte.

„Vielleicht hat sie euren Streit schon längst vergessen, und ist froh, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen", versuchte Sirius James aufzumuntern, doch dieser schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

„Selbst wenn sie unseren Streit vergessen haben sollte, was ich stark bezweifle, wird sie nicht vergessen haben, dass ich gesagt habe, die Franzosen sollen sie dort behalten", widersprach James und Sirius bemerkte ein paar Tränen, die über James Wange liefen.

Auch Sirius war sich nun nicht mehr so sicher, dass Lily wirklich zurückkommen würde, aber auf keinen Fall wollte er dies vor James zeigen.

„Heute Abend wissen wir mehr, Prongs. Bis dahin solltest du die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben", meinte Sirius, stand auf, und griff nach James Besen.

„Komm, lass uns ein paar Runden drehen. Die frische Luft wird uns ganz gut tun", entschied Sirius und hielt James den Besen hin.

Zögerlich stand dieser auf, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und machte sich mit Sirius auf den Weg auf die Ländereien.

„Lass uns aufhören, ich habe nämlich Hunger", bettelte Sirius nach ein paar Stunden.

„Von mir aus. Nimm meinen Besen mit, ich gehe in die Küche", antwortete James schief grinsend und stapfte neben Sirius den Weg zum Schloss hoch.

In der Eingangshalle trennten sich die beiden Freunde und James lief durch die Gänge zur Küche, um für Sirius und Remus etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Er selber verspürte keinen Hunger und nahm sich nur einen Apfel, da er auch schon das Frühstück hatte ausfallen lassen. Nachdem James die ganzen Leckereien, die ihm die Hauselfen eingepackt hatten, verstaut hatte, schlich er durch die Geheimgänge zurück in seinen Turm. James wollte gerade, nachdem er den Geheimgang verlassen hatte, um die Ecke biegen, als er die Stimmen von Professor Sprout und McGonagall hörte.

„Und, hat Albus sich schon gemeldet?", hörte James Professor Sprout fragen.

„Vor ein paar Minuten", antwortete James Hauslehrerin und James spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte.

„Hat er auch schon gesagt, wie Miss Evans sich entschieden hat?", wollte die Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs nun wissen.

„Allerdings. Miss Evans hat abgelehnt…!"

**To be continud**

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	23. Emotionen

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch :zwinker:**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 23**

** Emotionen**

„…Miss Evans hat abgelehnt…"

„Abgelehnt!"

„Sie hat abgelehnt…!", echote es immer wieder in James Kopf.

Nichts anderes drang mehr durch. Er hörte nicht mehr, was die beiden Professoren sonst noch sagten. Schlug sein Herz bis eben noch wie wild gegen seine Rippen, so hatte der junge Mann nun das Gefühl, dass sein Herzschlag von einer Sekunde auf die andere ausgesetzt hatte. Er fühlte nichts, gar nichts. Ihm war, als hätte er sich in Stein verwandelt. Wie in Zeitlupe, ließ er die beiden Taschen mit Essware, die er Minuten vorher aus der Küche geholt hatte, fallen und lief wie ihm Trance zurück zu seinem Turm. Die wenigen Schüler, die James begegneten sprangen erschrocken zur Seite, als sie sein versteinertes Gesicht sahen. Doch auch das sah er nicht. Er hörte auch nicht das Getuschel um ihn herum. In seinem Kopf schallte es immer wieder:

„Abgelehnt! Sie hat abgelehnt…!"

Ohne dass James es wirklich wahrnahm, nannte er der fetten Damen das Passwort, die ihm besorgt nachblickte, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Sirius brauchte nur ein paar Tausendstel Sekunden, um zu wissen, dass etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein musste. Sirius dachte in diesem Moment nicht an Lily, eher an James Eltern, denen etwas Schreckliches widerfahren war. Mit schnellen Schritten lief Sirius auf seinen besten Freund zu, doch James nahm ihn nicht mal wahr, und stieg die Stufen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf. Alarmiert wechselten Remus und Sirius einen panischen Blick, und folgten James nach oben, wo sie ihn auf seinem Bett sitzend fanden. Er hielt den Kopf zwischen seinen Händen und stützte seine Arme auf die Knie ab. James schaute auf den Boden, doch würde man ihm in die Augen sehen, könnte man feststellen, dass sie leer waren. Sirius lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als er seinen besten Freund so da sitzen sah, und ging langsam vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Prongs, was ist passiert? Sind Gulia und Mortimer verletzt?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig und leise, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Es schien, als hätte James seinen Freund nicht gehört, worauf Sirius ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Was ist mit ihnen, James? Wurden sie verletzt? Sie sind nicht…", stotterte Sirius, der einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass ausgerechnet James Eltern nicht mehr am leben sein sollten. Ausgerechnet die beiden Menschen, die ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn behandelt hatten, und ihn nie haben spüren lassen, dass er aus einer der schwarzmagischsten Familie von England stammte. Dass James apathisches Verhalten mit Lily zusammen hängen könnte, daran dachte Sirius nicht eine Sekunde. Remus hatte ihm gesagt, dass er der festen Überzeug war, dass Lily nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würde, da sie hier, in Ben und Alisha, eine neue Familie gefunden hatte und mittlerweile war Sirius auch dieser Meinung.

„Abgelehnt! Sie hat einfach abgelehnt", sagte James mit einem Mal tonlos, worauf Sirius vor Schreck nach hinten fiel, und unsanft auf seinem Hosenboden landete.

„Was?", rief er ungläubig und rappelte sich wieder auf.

„Lily hat abgelehnt. Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, Pad", antwortete James, und bemerkte wie seine Maske, hinter der er seine wahren Gefühle in den letzten Wochen versteckte, langsam zu bröckeln begann.

„Nun hör aber endlich damit auf, Alter. Wir haben doch heute Morgen abgemacht, dass du erstmal abwarten sollst, und noch ist nicht Abend", entgegnete Sirius genervt.

„Es ist entschieden", stellte James knapp fest und hob seinen Kopf.

Sirius und Remus erschraken, als sie das leichenblasse Gesicht ihres Freundes sahen, und die Leere in seinen sonst so lebendigen Augen. Sirius öffnete seinen Mund um etwas darauf zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, da es ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

„Woher weiß du das denn so genau, James?", wollte Remus behutsam, in seiner ruhigen Art wissen.

„McGonagall hat es Sprout erzählt, als ich gerade auf dem Weg zurück in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum war", antwortete James und seine Hände fingen leicht zu zittern an.

„Was genau hat McGonagall denn gesagt, Prongs?", hakte Remus weiter nach und wies Sirius mit einem Kopfschütteln an, jetzt besser den Mund zu halten, was dieser auch tat.

„Das Dumbledore sich gemeldet hätte, und das Lily abgelehnt hat", wiederholte James die Worte seiner Hauslehrerin monoton.

Sirius wäre in diesem Moment vor Wut am liebsten in die Luft gegangen.

„Alles umsonst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so weit gehen würde", schimpfte Sirius in Gedanken und Remus konnte den Zorn in Sirius Gesicht ablesen.

„Ich möchte für eine Weile allein sein, okay? Lasst mich einfach nur in Ruhe, bitte", sagte James nach dem minutenlang keiner von ihnen etwas gesagt hatte.

„Aber,…", fing Sirius an, wurde aber durch eine Handbewegung von Remus zum schweigen gebracht.

„Ist gut, Prongs. Wir sind unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn du uns brauchen solltest", antwortete Remus und tätschelte mitfühlend James Schulter, bevor er Sirius aus dem Schlafsaal bugsierte.

Sirius drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal zu seinem Freund um, doch dieser starrte schon wieder auf den Boden. Leise schloss Remus die Tür hinter ihnen und ging schweigend mit Sirius die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo sie sich schwerfällig in die beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen ließen.

„Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Evans so stur und dickköpfig sein würde", brach es schließlich aus Sirius heraus und er machte aus seiner Enttäuschung und Wut keinen Hehl.

„Das Lily stur und dickköpfig ist, wussten wir schon immer, aber das sie so nachtragend sein würde, dass ist neu und hätte ich nie von ihr gedacht", antwortete Remus immer noch etwas fassungslos.

James stand langsam von seinem Bett auf und stellte sich ans offene Fenster. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog den Portschlüssel aus dieser. Gedankenversunken drehte James den kleinen Gegenstand zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her, und blickte dabei starr aus dem Fenster.

Sirius hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, was Remus gesagt hatte, da er mit seinen Gedanken bei James war.

„Glaubst du, Prongs wird den Portschlüssel nun benutzen?", fragte Remus leise, worauf Sirius laut seufzte und nickte.

„Ich befürchte ja, Moony", antwortete Sirius ebenso leise, worauf die beiden Marauder ihren Gedanken nach hingen.

Für eine Weile herrschte absolute Stille zwischen ihnen, bis eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Wo ist er?", wollte Lily leise wissen, worauf Sirius nur mit der Hand Richtung Schlafsaal zeigen konnte, da er kein Wort heraus brachte, und Remus mit weit aufgerissen Augen vom Sessel sprang.

Entgeistert sahen die beiden Jungs, wie Lily auf die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen zuging und dabei den Verschluss ihres Umhangs öffnete. Achtlos lies sie den verhassten Umhang zu Boden fallen, bevor sie mit weichen Knien die Stufen hinaufstieg.

„Das war Lily! Aber Prongs hat doch…! Man, Moony, hast du Evans Hintern gesehen?", babbelte Sirius vor sich hin, als er endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Padfoot! Halt deine Finger still", warnte Remus und rollte mit den Augen.

„Mach ich doch! Werde ja wohl noch schauen dürfen, oder etwa nicht?", erboste sich Sirius und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.

„Du darfst nicht mal schauen. Ist das klar? Lily ist absolut tabu, verstanden?", wies Remus ihn zurecht und ließ sich laut seufzend in seinen Sessel fallen.

Lily hingegen stand nun vor der Schlafsaaltür der Marauders, holte tief Luft, drückte anschließend leise die Klinke hinunter und entdeckte James an einem der Fenster, nachdem sie den Raum betreten hatte.

„Kann man nicht mal seine Ruhe haben? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich allein sein will", blaffte James, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„James", wisperte Lily gerade laut genug, dass er es hören konnte.

In diesem Augenblick hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so leise war es geworden, als hätte die Welt den Atem angehalten.

„Lily", flüsterte James und wirbelte herum.

Sekunden später spürte er, wie Lily ihre Arme um ihn schlang und sich ganz fest an ihn drückte. Eng umschlungen und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, standen die beiden einfach nur da, und hielten sich ganz fest. Dicke Tränen kullerten über Lilys Gesicht, als sie ihren Kopf an James Schulter vergrub, und lösten die große Anspannung in ihr. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment so glücklich, dankbar und erleichtert. Glücklich James wieder zu sehen, dankbar das er nicht mit einem Mädchen hier war und erleichtert das er noch ihren Namen kannte. James verbarg sein Gesicht in Lilys Haaren und wollte sie nie wieder los lassen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dies die Realität war, oder ob sein Herz ihm wieder mal seine größte Sehnsucht vorspiegelte, doch dies war ihm in diesen Augenblick völlig egal und er genoss es einfach nur.

Sirius und Remus fragten sich, warum Lily nun doch in Hogwarts war, als Cathleen durch das Portraitloch kletterte und direkt auf die Marauder zuging.

„Wenn ich eure Gesichter richtig deute, ist Lily schon hier gewesen. Rechts oder links?", wollte Cathleen wissen und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Rechts. Du hast also schon mit Lily geredet?", vergewisserte sich Remus.

„Nee, so kann man das nun nicht nennen", lachte Cathleen.

„Ich wollte gerade die Treppen hochgehen, als Lily auf mich zu gelaufen kam. Sie meinte nur, dass wir später reden würden, da sie jetzt keine Zeit hätte und ich sollte nicht böse sein", antwortete Cathleen wahrheitsmäßig und blickte die Jungs abwartend an.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass Lily zuerst James sehen wollte?", hakte Sirius skeptisch nach.

„Sieht so aus, hm?", antwortete Cathleen und amüsierte sich über die verblüfften Gesichter der Marauders.

„Sag mal, Cathleen, seit wann wusstest du eigentlich, dass Lily heute wiederkommt?", wollte nun Remus wissen, und schaute Cathleen durchdringend an.

„Ähm, ehrlich gesagt, erst seit heute Morgen", grinste Cathleen verlegen.

„Und da hast du es nicht für nötig gehalten uns auch nur ein Wort davon zu sagen? War das Evans Idee, es uns zu verschweigen? Weiß du eigentlich, wie mies es James geht", brauste Sirius auf und blickte Cathleen vorwurfsvoll dabei an.

„Ich wusste es nicht von Lily, ehrlich. Als ich heute Morgen mit Amos in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, saß Ben am Fenster und las einen Brief. Ich hatte ihn beobachtet und plötzlich strahlte er regelrecht. Da wusste ich, dass der Brief von Lily war und das sie sich für Hogwarts entschieden hatte", erklärte Cathleen und sah die Jungs entschuldigend dabei an.

„Als Ben bemerkte, dass ich ihn angesehen hatte, meinte er, dass ich es für mich behalten sollte", fügte Cathleen noch zu.

„Ist schon okay, Cathleen", meinte Remus versöhnlich und lächelte diese an.

„Findet ihr es nicht auch ziemlich ruhig dort oben?", wollte Cathleen mit einem Mal wissen.

„Hm, jetzt wo du es sagst. Vielleicht hat Evans Prongs einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt", resümierte Sirius.

„Hm, eher anders herum", entgegnete Cathleen.

„Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?", erboste sich Sirius und ergriff somit für seinen Freund Partei.

„Ist doch klar, oder? Wenn Lily nämlich James außer Gefecht gesetzt hätte, wäre sie schon längst wieder unten. James hingegen würde dann wohl eher neben Lily hocken und sich die Augen aus weinen", erklärte Cathleen trocken, worauf Sirius und Remus der Mund aufklappte.

Sirius sah, während er aufstand, Cathleen noch mal Stirnrunzelnd an und marschierte anschließend Richtung Treppe.

„Pad, wo willst du hin?", fragte Remus leicht panisch.

„Die Tür zu machen. Ich habe zwar gehört, wie Evans sie aufgemacht, aber nicht, dass sie sie auch wieder zu gemacht hat", entgegnete Sirius und eilte die Stufen hoch.

Wie Sirius es erwartet hatte, stand seine Zimmertür offen. Neugierig, wie er nun mal war, lugte er um die Ecke und erblickte James und Lily, wie sie immer noch eng umschlungen dastanden.

„Wie Ertrinkende, die sich an diesen komischen roten Dinger, die im Meer treiben, festhalten", dachte Sirius und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Leise schloss Sirius die Tür hinter sich und stieg beruhigt die Treppen wieder hinunter, wo sich nun auch Lara zu den anderen gesellt hatte. Er erzählte den Wartenden nur, dass er die Tür zugemacht hatte und weiter nichts gesehen hätte. Für Sirius war die Angelegenheit damit erledigt und er schenkte seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freundin.

Lily beruhigt sich so langsam wieder und schaute nun James bewusst an. Was sie sah, erschreckte sie zutiefst.

„Es tut mir so leid,…", sagte sie leise und schaute James direkt in die Augen, doch dieser löste sanft, aber bestimmt ihre Arme von seinem Körper und drehte sich zum Fenster um.

Er hatte geahnt, dass das kommen würde.

„Wie lange bleibst du? Oder holst du nur schnell deine restliche Sachen und deinen Walkman, um zum Abendessen wieder dort zu sein?", fragte James rau, mit Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme.

Lily wusste nicht, was in ihrer Abwesenheit alles geschehen war, da außer Ben, niemand sonst auch nur ein Wort über James geschrieben hatte. Sie wusste nicht, warum er so wütend und verbittert war, aber Lily war fest entschlossen, es heraus zu finden. Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu verstehen, worauf James eigentlich hinaus wollte, und quetschte sich geschickt zwischen ihm und der Wand, so dass sie sich auf den Fenstersims, auf dem James seine Hände gelegt hatte, setzen konnte.

„…, dass du mich nun doch weiter ertragen musst, James. Aber ich werde nicht nach Frankreich zurückgehen", beendete Lily ihren Satz und sah James dabei an.

James sagte nichts, erwiderte aber ihren Blick, und Lily konnte sehen, dass ihm diese Antwort von ihr nicht ausreichte. Lily verzog leicht das Gesicht, bevor sie weiter sprach. Sie überlegte nicht lange, sondern redete einfach drauflos. Sie erzählte James, dass in Beauxbatons alles in hellblau gehalten war, von den vielen Blumen, die überall rum standen, von den Spiegeln an den Wänden, wie oberflächlich die meisten Menschen dort seien, da ihnen ihr Äußeres wichtiger als alles andere war, von manchen Mädchen, die ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen, den Freund ihrer besten Freundin verführte, nur um zu sehen, wie stark ihre Veelakraft ist. Lily berichtete auch davon, dass es nur dem siebten Jahrgang gestattet war, ohne Begleitung ins Dorf zu gehen, und dass es dort keinen vernünftigen Pub und leider auch keinen Honigtopf und Zonkos gab. So erfuhr James auch, dass es dort keine Geister, sprechende Portraits und Gemeinschaftsräume gab und dass es dort so furchtbar gesittet zu gehen würde.

„Für die ist Quidditch ein Schönwetter-Spiel. Dafür versuchen sie sich gegenseitig mit so einem langen Ding zu pieksen", seufzte Lily und James musste seinen Kopf zur Seite nehmen, da Lily ihm das Fechten eindrucksvoll mit den Händen beschrieben hatte.

„Das nennt man fechten, Lily, und das _lange Ding _heißt Florett", belehrte James sie und sah sie belustigt dabei an.

„Jaja, du nicht auch", motze Lily, und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass die nicht einmal Streiche spielen? Die wissen, glaube ich, nicht mal, wie man das schreibt. Vielleicht sollte wir ihnen Peeves für eine Woche ausleihen, damit die Armen mal sehen, was ihnen alles entgeht und was Streiche spielen für einen Spaß macht. Ich wette, Peeves würde seine helle Freude dort haben", resümierte Lily, und gab damit indirekt zu, dass sie die Marauder und ihre Streiche vermisst hatte.

„Ich konnte nicht dort bleiben, James. Es war schrecklich, nur Cécile und Valérie vermisse ich", sagte Lily leise und senkte ihren Blick.

Für ein paar Minuten war es Mucksmäuschen still, als James die Frage stellte, die ihn am meisten beschäftigte.

„Und was ist mit Etienne?", wollte James wissen.

Lily hatte fest mit dieser Frage gerechnet, nur nicht so früh. Es überraschte sie auch nicht, dass James Etienne beim Vornamen nannte.

„Was soll mit ihm sein?", stellte Lily die Gegenfrage, wusste aber ganz genau, was James wissen wollte.

„Vermisst du ihn nicht?", fragte James leise, worauf Lily, ohne James anzusehen, den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ist er denn nicht charmant, zuvorkommend, hilfsbereit, dunkelhaarig, sanft, liebenswürdig, galant, und hat er dir nicht jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen, weil er perfekt ist?"

Bei jeder positiven Eigenschaft, die James aufzählte, nickte Lily zur Bestätigung, nur bei der letzten zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch, und sah James dabei fest an.

„woher weiß er das nur alles?", fragte sich Lily fassungslos, hatte aber keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, da James eine Antwort von ihr erwartete.

„Trifft alles auf Etienne zu. Er hat nur einen Fehler", sagte Lily.

„Einen großen Fehler", setzte sie noch nach, worauf nun James seinerseits erstaunt die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„Ach ja, und welchen?"

„Er ist nicht du", erwiderte Lily mit fester Stimme und ihr Herz schlug ihr dabei bis zum Hals.

James richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, ohne dabei den Körperkontakt, den sie unbewusst hielten, zu unterbrechen, und musterte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.

„Und um das heraus zu finden, musste du zwölf verdammt lange Wochen in Frankreich bleiben", brachte James gepresst hervor, worauf Lily leicht zusammen zuckte.

Sie konnte die Wut in seiner Stimme deutlich heraus hören, und schüttelte nur den Kopf, da sie James schon so gut kannte, um zu wissen, dass er kurz vorm explodieren stand.

„Es war eine blöde Idee von Dumbledore, mich alleine dort hinzuschicken", entgegnete Lily ausweichend, und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Du warst nicht alleine dort", hielt James dagegen und blickte skeptisch auf Lily.

„Nein, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass er zuerst uns beide dort hin schicken wollte", informierte Lily James und hob ihren Kopf leicht an, so dass sie James wieder ansehen konnte.

„Was? Wer hat das gesagt?", verlange James zu wissen.

„Dumbledore! Er hat es mir bei seinem ersten Besucht in Beauxbatons verraten", erwiderte Lily leise und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum ihre Freundinnen ihr nie geschrieben haben, wie schlecht es James geht. Lily bemerkte, dass James zu zittern anfing und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange und bettete seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. James musste nichts sagen, Lily hatte auch so verstanden. James ließ nun endgültig seine Maske fallen und weinte stumm an Lilys Schulter, die ihm mit einer Hand sanft durch das dichte Haar strich und mit der anderen beruhigend über den Rücken. James war es nicht mehr wichtig, seine Fassade aufrecht zu halten. Er wollte, dass Lily sah, wie sehr er unter ihrer Abwesenheit gelitten hatte.

Lily hatte so viele Fragen, doch sie wusste, dass James mindestens genauso viele hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie alle Fragen heute klären würden und konnten, aber es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle, da sie fühlte, dass alles gut werden würde. Nach einer Weile hatte sich James wieder gefangen und hob langsam seinen Kopf, da Lily ihm noch immer durch die Haare fuhr.

„James, was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", fragte Lily entsetzt, nachdem sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Noch nie in den vergangen sechs Jahren, hatte sie James so verletzt, traurig, blass und mitgenommen gesehen. Sein Anblick berührte Lily zutiefst und sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Wenn meinst du? Deine oder meine Freunde?", fragte James ironisch.

„Unsere", antwortete Lily knapp und legte dabei ihre Hände auf James Hüften.

Sie konnte nicht genug von seiner Nähe bekommen und es beruhigte sie ein wenig, dass es ihm anscheinend nicht anders erging. James rollte darauf nur mit den Augen und zog hörbar die Luft ein.

„Zuerst haben die Mädchen deine Briefe noch laut vorgelesen. So erfuhr ich wenigstens etwas, doch nach einer Weile hatten sie dann wohl beschlossen, deine Briefe erst im Schlafsaal, oder was weiß ich wo, zu lesen. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was schlimmer war, Lil. Und wie die mich immer angesehen haben, als wäre ich Voldemort persönlich, und meine Schuld, dass Dumbledore dich weg geschickt hat", grummelte James und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als er daran zurück dachte.

Lily fuhr tröstend seine Seiten rauf und runter und schenkte ihm ein liebes Lächeln.

„Meine Freunde waren aber nicht viel besser", seufzte James und verdrehte die Augen.

„Remus versuchte immer auf mich aufzupassen, damit ich keine Mädchen abschleppte. Was ich auch nicht gemacht habe", betonte James, und erntete dafür ein Stirnrunzelnd von Lily.

„Ich weiß", nickte Lily nach einer kleinen Pause, als ihr wieder einfiel, was Cécile über James und die Mädchen erzählt hatte.

Nun war es an James die Stirn zu runzeln, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

„Ja, und mein bester Freund, auch Sirius genannt, wollte immer wissen, wo, wann und warum ich, wann, warum und wo hingehe", maulte James genervt und Lily merkte, wie sehr James das Ganze mitgenommen hatte.

„Sirius lässt du bitte in Ruhe, ja? Ohne ihn wäre ich in den ersten Wochen in Frankreich nämlich vor Langeweile gestorben", entgegnete Lily ernst, doch mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln, worauf James sie mit offenem Mund anstarte.

„Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?", hakte James nun ebenso ernst nach, nachdem er Lilys Worte verdaut hatte.

„Ja! Sirius ist ein Schatz, ehrlich. Du kannst wirklich froh sein, ihn als Freund zu haben, James", plapperte Lily munter drauflos und beachtete James verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck einfach nicht.

Bevor James die Chance hatte, darauf zu antworten, redete Lily auch schon weiter.

„Sirius hat mir den kompletten Unterrichtsstoff von Hogwarts geschickt und alles so klasse erklärt, beschrieben und aufgezeichnet, dass es total einfach zu verstehen war. Lieb von ihm, nicht wahr?", meinte Lily und lächelte James dabei so entwaffnend an, dass er gar nicht schimpfen konnte.

„Ach nee, darum war er auch immer Stundenlang verschwunden und wollte nicht sagen, wo er war. Und ich sollte ihm immer sagen, wo ich nachts gewesen bin", platzte es aus James heraus, wofür er sich im nächsten Augenblick auf die Lippe biss.

„James?"

„Hm!"

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass ich einen Walkman habe?", wechselte Lily nun schlagartig das Thema und sah James unschuldig an.

„Ähm, ja woher weiß ich das. Nun ja… ach egal, du erfährst es ja ohnehin. Ich war des Öfteren bei dir im Schlafsaal und da habe ich ihn entdeckt. Zufrieden?", gab James schließlich zu, nachdem er sah, wie verbissen Lily sich das Lachen verkneifen musste.

„Du warst also bei mir im Schlafsaal ohne im Krankenflügel zu landen?", hakte Lily nun doch erstaunt nach.

„Jep, aber frag mich jetzt bloß nicht, warum deine Freundinnen mich nicht verhext haben", meinte James grinsend, wurde dann aber augenblicklich wieder ernst.

„Es war die Hölle, Lily. Ich will das nie wieder durchmachen müssen", brach es leise aus James heraus, worauf Lily hart schlucken musste.

„James, wenn zwei das Gleiche wollen, warum tun sie es dann nicht?", wollte Lily wissen und es interessierte sie nicht wirklich, dass sie von einem Thema zum anderen sprang.

Auch James schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Langsam richtete er sich auf, unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit Lily aber nicht.

„Vielleicht, weil einer der beiden sich nicht sicher ist, ob der andere wirklich das selbe meint. Oder um den Augenblick nicht zu zerstören", antwortete James nachdenklich.

„Ja, vielleicht", erwiderte Lily und streckte sich James ein wenig entgegen, dabei schloss sie ihre Augen.

Sekunden später spürte sie James Lippen auf ihren. Sanft und kurz. Weder aufdringlich noch fordernd. Lily öffnete langsam ihre Augen und sah in die warmen braunen Augen von James, die sie nun aber auch unsicher und hoffnungsvoll ansahen. Zärtlich lächelte Lily James an und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Du warst immer bei mir, James. Egal wo ich war oder was ich gemacht habe, deine warmen Augen und dein sanftes Lächeln haben mich immer begleitet, und mir Kraft zum durchhalten gegeben. Vielen vielen dank, James. Für alles, was du für mich getan hast", raunte Lily ihm leise zu, und zauberte mit diesen Worten ein verliebtes Lächeln auf James Gesicht.

„Erinnerst du dich an deinen letzten Abend hier in Hogwarts? Als du nach unserem Streit gegangen bist? Da hast du einen Teil von mir mitgenommen", krächzte James, da sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.

„Ich bin dir nachgegangen, als du dich von deinen Lieblingsplätzen verabschiedet hattest. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, ehrlich nicht Lily. Ich wollte dich nur ein wenig aufmuntern, da ich gesehen habe, wie niedergeschlagen du warst und bevor ich am nächsten Morgen die Chance hatte, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, warst du schon weg", erklärte James die Geschehnisse, und zog Lily nun seinerseits näher zu sich heran.

„Weiß du was das ist, Lily?", wollte James wissen, und wechselte nun von sich aus das Thema.

Lily bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, als würde sie an seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln.

„Das, mein Lieber, nennt man Kugelschreiber", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd und verdrehte dabei die Augen, worauf James leise lachte.

„Auch, aber es ist ein besondere _Kugelschreiber._ Das ist ein Portschlüssel, meine Liebe", belehrte James Lily, worauf diese große Augen bekam.

„Ein Portschlüssel? Woher hast du denn? Warte, ich glaube ich will das gar nicht wissen woher du ihn hast. Wolltest du… ich meine, wofür hattest du ihn vorgesehen?", fragte Lily etwas schüchtern.

„Ich wollte damit zu dir, ja Lils", beantwortete James ihre unausgesprochene Frage und grinste Lily verlegen an.

„Aber du wärst gar nicht in das Palais gekommen, James. Die haben da so einen Code und nur wenn man registriert ist, kann man in dem Palais ein und ausgehen. Ich hätte mich aber sehr sehr gefreut, wenn du mich besuchst hättest", gestand Lily, und ihre Wangen färbten sich zart rosa.

„Ich wäre ja auch im Gebäude angekommen. Im Kuschelzimmer, um genau zu sein", antwortete James verschmitzt.

„Du weißt davon? Du hättest aber auch bei Mauriel landen können", entgegnete Lily.

„Das wäre egal gewesen, da eure Zimmer nur durch eine Schiebetür getrennt waren", gluckste James leise.

„Die mit einem Zauberspruch und einem Passwort belegt war", konterte Lily.

„Um was wetten wir, dass ich das Passwort schneller heraus bekommen hätte, als du deinen Namen gesagt hättest?", neckte James sie und hätte lieber das Wort ‚wetten' nicht erwähnt.

Ohne Vorwarnung verengten sich Lilys Augen zu Schlitzen und funkelten James vorwurfsvoll an. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, was jetzt kommen würde und er überlegte sich, wie er Lily beruhigen konnte, als ihr Donnerwetter auch schon über ihm hereinbrach.

„Da wir gerade beim Thema ‚wetten' sind, James Potter! Was, zum Hippogreif, hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, das Versprechen, welches du deiner Mum gegeben hast zu brechen, hm? Warum hast du nicht einfach nur das gemacht, was in dem Brief stand, den übrigens gar nicht lesen solltest! Und warum zum Donnerwetter hast du mir nie erzählt, dass Gulia deine Mutter ist? Trotzdem danke. Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest", stellte Lily James zur Rede, doch ihre Stimme klang längst nicht so wütend, wie sonst immer, wenn James etwas völliges Dummes gemacht hatte.

„Und, wenn bitteschön, hätte ich mit dieser Aufgabe betrauen sollen, wenn ich mal höfflich nachfragen dürfte? Etwa Amos, hm? Nichts zu danken, ich wollte schon immer mal den Sucher spielen. Du hast nicht gefragt, was Mum betrifft! Und, wer hat dir verraten, dass Gulia meine Mutter ist?", stellte James nun die Gegenfragen, amüsierte sich allerdings mehr über Lilys Zurechtweisung, als das es ihn ärgerte. Wusste er doch, dass sie es nicht böse meinte.

„Auch von Dumbledore. James, ich hätte mich wirklich sehr über deinen Besuch gefreut", meinte Lily ehrlich, und streckte James anschließend die Zunge heraus.

„So wie es aussieht, können wir nicht ohne, aber auch nicht miteinander. Das scheint unser Schicksal zu sein", sagte Lily traurig, drehte sich um und sah aus dem Fenster.

James fühlte, wie ihm kalt wurde, jetzt wo er keinen Körperkontakt mehr mit Lily hatte. Schnell trat er hinter sie, und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren.

„Ohne können wir definitiv nicht, wie uns die letzten Wochen schmerzlich gezeigt haben. Nebeneinander ist auch keine gute Idee, da wir uns dann immer streiten und anschreien. Also müssen wir es miteinander probieren, und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass das die beste Lösung für uns sein wird, Lily", sagte James zärtlich und umarmte Lily von hinten.

„Und, was wenn wir es auch nicht miteinander schaffen, James? Ich würde es nicht noch mal so lange ohne dich durchstehen, James", flüsterte Lily und versuchte die Tränen zurück zuhalten.

James schluckte hart und drückte Lily einen sanften Kuss auf die Haare, anschließend drehte er sie, ohne seine Arme von ihr zunehmen, zu sich herum und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, weil ich auch nie wieder ohne dich sein will. Ich verspreche dir, dass wir zusammen bleiben werden", sagte James mit fester Stimme.

„Versprich nie, was du nicht halten kannst, James. Versprich mir nur, dass du alles versuchen wirst, damit wir nicht mehr so lange von einander getrennt sein müssen", antwortete Lily und konnte nicht verhindern, dass nun doch eine einzelne Träne über ihre Wange lief.

„Ich verspreche es dir, mein Engel", raunte James ihr ins Ohr, und fing ihre Träne mit seinem Finger auf.

Lily war sich nicht sicher, ob James seine Worte ernst meinte. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch nicht über den Grund ihres bis jetzt größten Streits gesprochen. Lily wusste, dass James es nicht vergessen habe konnte, und sie wollte auch mit ihm darüber reden. Doch gleichzeitig, und dass wusste Lily ganz genau, würde es James sehr verletzten. James schien zu fühlen, wie unwohl Lily im Moment zu Mute war und er glaubte auch ganz genau den Grund dafür zu kennen.

„Weiß du Lily, damals in der Eingangshalle, wo wir uns mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gegenüberstanden, da wollte ich dich nicht verletzten. Ich hätte mich nie mit dir duelliert, ehrlich nicht. Ich wollte dich einfach nur dazu bringen, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, als mir einfiel, dass ich dafür Veritan- Serum gebraucht hätte", sprach James das Thema an, welches Lily lieber noch etwas länger vor sich her geschoben hätte.

Ihr war durchaus klar, dass James eine Antwort von ihr erwartete, sie wusste nur nicht wirklich, wie sie ihm die Angelegenheit mit Marc erklären sollte, ohne dabei seine Gefühle zu verletzen. Schließlich kannte sie seine Einstellung ja, da er ihr sie oft genug gesagt hatte. Lily holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie James antwortete.

„Ich wollte mich auch nicht mit dir duellieren, James, und verletzen wollte ich dich schon gar nicht", gestand Lily leise.

„Dafür werde ich es jetzt tun, und anschließend willst du mich nicht mehr sehen", dachte Lily bitter.

„Ich wollte lediglich einen Vergessenszauber auf dich legen, damit du dich nicht mehr an das Spiel und Sirius Frage erinnern konntest, als mir eingefallen ist, dass ich dann ja auch deine anderen Erinnerungen bis zu diesem Tag löschen musste, und das ging ja schlecht", erzählte Lily und vermied es, James anzusehen, als sie James Hand an ihrem Nacken spürte, und sie sanft, aber bestimmt ganz nah zu sich zog, so dass sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spürte.

Mit der freien Hand hob James ihr Gesicht an, und küsste Lily zärtlich auf den Mund. Langsam fuhr James nach einigen Sekunden mit seiner Zunge über Lilys Lippe, und bat still um Einlass, dem sie ihm auch gewährte. Sie vertieften den Kuss und nach einiger Zeit wurde dieser immer leidenschaftlicher, worauf Lily ihre Arme um James Nacken schlang. Noch nie hatte ein Junge sie so voller Leidenschaft und mit so viel Liebe geküsst wie James es in diesem Moment tat. Keiner von beiden konnte später sagen, wie lange ihr erster Kuss gedauert hatte, als sich ihre Lippen trennten, nur um Luft zu holen. James sah Lily, die mit geröteten Wangen und geschwollenen Lippen vor ihm stand, verliebt an.

„Wir werden später weiter reden, einverstanden? Du siehst nämlich so aus, wie ich mich fühle. Hast wohl auch letzte Nacht nicht sehr viel Schlaf bekommen, hm?", meinte James leise und konnte sehen, wie dankbar und erleichtert Lily in diesem Moment war.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich letzte Nacht gar nicht geschlafen", gab Lily ehrlich zu, und spürte, wie müde sie tatsächlich war.

Lily gestand sich ein, dass sie wirklich nichts dagegen hätte, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass sie James dann verlassen musste, und das wollte sie auch wieder nicht. Lily seufzte leise auf und schaute schüchtern zu James, der nun an seinem Schrank stand.

„Möchtest du lieber ein T-Shirt von mir, oder einen Pyjama anziehen?", wollte James wissen und hielt abwechselnd beides hoch.

„Ich das Oberteil, du die Hose", entschied Lily keck und ging auf James zu, der ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass wir uns nicht trennen werden, oder? Du wirst wohl oder übel mit meinem Bett vorlieb nehmen müssen, aber keine Angst, meins ist mindestens so bequem wie deins", meinte James und half Lily mit seinem Zauberstab beim umkleiden.

Anschließend zog er sich selbst um und legte sich neben Lily ins Bett, der es beim Anblick seines nackten Oberkörpers die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

„Alles okay, Lils?", vergewisserte James sich, als er bemerkte wie Lily leicht zusammen zuckte.

Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es an seinem Oberkörper lag, sonst hätte er sich diese Frage bestimmt erspart. James überlegte, während er seine Brille auf den Nachtschrank legte, ob er es wagen konnte, sich ganz nahe an Lily zu kuscheln, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, da er sein Glück nicht heraus vordern wollte. Schließlich konnte er nicht wissen, wie Lily auf zu viele Nähe reagieren würde. Hin und her gerissen legte sich James mit etwas abstand neben Lily und legte nur seinen Arm in ihre Nähe, ohne sie allerdings dabei zu berühren.

Obwohl James völlig übermüdet war, schreckte er jedoch jedes Mal hoch, wenn Lily sich nur einen Millimeter bewegte.

„So geht das nicht, James. Das ist völlig unbequem", nuschelte Lily träge, die James Unruhe durchaus bemerkt hatte, und rutschte nun näher an ihn heran.

Bevor sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte und ihren Arm um ihn schlang, lächelte sie James noch einmal mal und schlief kurze Zeit später erschöpft, aber überglücklich ein. James hingegen legte nun seinen Arm um Lily, gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Haare, und fiel anschließend ebenfalls in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

liebe Grüße jas


	24. Schon wieder weg

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe ein neues Chap für Euch :zwinker: Und nein, es ist nicht das letzte :hust: **

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 24**

**Schon wieder weg**

James schlug langsam seine Augen auf und bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hielt zwar _etwas _Weiches im Arm, aber das war definitiv nicht Lily.

„Ich kann das alles nicht nur geträumt haben", dachte James und tastete vorsichtig nach seiner Brille, die auf seinem Nachtschrank lag und schaute misstrauisch auf _das Ding_ neben sich, warf es im selben Moment aber entsetzt ans andere Ende seines Betts.

James griff nach seinem Zauberstab und entzündete damit die Lampe neben seinem Bett.

„Merlin, hast du mich erschreckt", murmelte James und hatte das Gefühl, das der übergroße Teddy, der eindeutig von Lily war, ihn verschmitzt zuzwinkerte, worauf James sich stöhnend nach hinter fallen ließ.

Langsam richtete James sich wieder auf und sagte leise, aber deutlich:

„Accio Marauders Map",

worauf diese Sekunden später unter Sirius Bett hervorkam und in James Hand flog.

James konnte sich schon denken, wo Lily war, und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als er auf der Karte nachsah. Lily war bei Ben im Ravenclawturm. Amüsiert griff James nach dem Teddy und stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser grüne Augen hatte.

„Was sagt man dazu", lachte James leise und lugte durch seine Vorhänge.

„Alles ruhig. Schlafen Pad und Moony heute auswärts?", wunderte sich James und warf einen Blick auf seinen Wecker.

„Fast Mitternacht. Ich werde in die Küche gehen", entschied James, stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich an.

Bevor er seinen Schlafsaal verließ, sah er auf der Karte noch nach, wo seine Freunde waren. Sirius schlief, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, bei Lara im Schlafsaal und Moony, stellte James stirnrunzelnd fest, schlief in Lilys Schlafsaal. Kopfschüttelnd verließ James sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, da sein Bauch nun lautstark nach etwas zu Essen verlangte.

Doch nicht nur James war auf dem Weg in die Küche, auch Ben hatte, sehr zu Lilys Leidwesen entschieden, dass sie dringend etwas essen müsste.

„Ich habe aber keinen Hunger, Ben", protestierte Lily, und blieb mitten auf dem Gang stehen.

„Sagt wer?", konterte Ben und zog Lily sanft, aber energisch hinter sich her.

„Sage ich, und nun lass uns bitte wieder zurückgehen", versuchte Lily Ben umzustimmen, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, und legte sich Lily mit Leichtigkeit über die Schulter.

„Lass mich sofort wieder runter, Mops. Ich kann schon alleine laufen", schimpfte Lily und wand sich hin und her.

„Ach wirklich? Wenn du wirklich schon so groß bist, wie du behauptest, warum weigerst du dich dann zu essen, hm? Sieh dich doch mal an, Pumpkin, du bist viel zu dünn. Es gab wohl in Frankreich nicht genug zu essen, was?", rief Ben, und Lily wusste, dass es jetzt besser war, ihn nicht weiter zu provozieren.

„Doch gab es, aber mit der Zeit konnte ich es nicht mehr sehen. Mir wurde schon beim Anblick schlecht", gab Lily kleinlaut zu.

„Und da hast du beschlossen, gar nichts mehr zu essen? Sag mal, spinnst du? Ein Wort von dir hätte genügt, und ich hätte dir jeden Tag ein Lunchpaket geschickt", donnerte Ben und kitzelte die Birne auf dem Portrait, bevor er Lily wieder runter ließ.

Vorwurfsvoll schaute Ben Lily an und schob sie anschließend in die Küche, wo sie sogleich von zwei Hauselfen begrüßt wurden.

„Bringt uns das, was noch da ist und Butterbier und Kürbissaft, bitte", sagte Ben und zog Lily mit zu einem der Tische.

„So, und nun will ich die Wahrheit wissen, Pumpkin. Wer hat dir diesen Flubberwurm ins Ohr gesetzt, dass du zu dick bist", verlangte Ben zu wissen und funkelte Lily warnend dabei an.

Diese schluckte und knabberte nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie antwortete.

„Niemand hat das gesagt, ehrlich nicht" gab Lily kleinlaut zu.

„Also schön, lassen wir das Thema. Was ist passiert, Lilian? Und sag jetzt bloß nichts, " entgegnete Ben, der sah, wie bedrückt und traurig Lily war.

„Es ist wegen James, Ben. Ich habe ihn fast nicht wider erkannt. Er ist so anders, so verbittert und in sich gekehrt. Das ist nicht der James den ich kenne. Warum hat mir keiner geschrieben, wie schlecht es ihm geht?", brach es leise aus Lily raus.

Unbemerkt von den beiden betrat James gerade die Küche und wies den Hauselfen an, der auf ihn zukam, ruhig zu sein. James hatte die letzten Worte von Lily gehört, und setzte sich so hin, dass Ben und sie ihn nicht sehen konnten.

Es versetzte James einen Stich, dass Lily wegen ihm so niedergeschlagen war, auf der anderen Seite, machte es ihn aber auch glücklich.

„Vielleicht, dachten deine Freundinnen, dass es dich nicht interessiert. Ich meine, ihr hatten einen Riesenkrach vor deiner Abreise ", meinte Ben.

„Eigentlich war der Streit nicht schlimmer, als die anderen", antwortete Lily.

„Was? Nicht schlimmer, als die anderen? Ihr wolltet euch gegenseitig verfluchen, Lily", rief Ben aufgebracht.

„Wollten wir nicht. Das dachten nur alle, aber so war es nicht", klärte Lily Ben auf, worauf dieser ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn legte.

„Fieber hast du keins. Muss daran liegen, dass du zu lange bei den Franzosen warst", murmelte Ben, immer noch fassungslos.

„Hör auf damit, Ben. Ich würde James nie verletzten, und wenn, dann nur versehentlich. Und für James gilt das gleiche. Wir haben das schon zwischen uns geklärt, falls es das ist, was du fragen wolltest", nahm Lily Ben den Wind aus den Segeln, worauf James im Hintergrund ihr nickend zustimmte.

„Aha, und warum standet ihr dann mit erhobenen Zauberstäben voreinander?", hakte Ben vorsichtig nach, worauf Lily es ihm erzählte, und auch, worüber sie noch geredet hatten.

„Verstehe. Ist schon erstaunlich, wie viel ihr beide voneinander wisst. Warum tickt ihr eigentlich nicht zusammen, hm?", neckte Ben die Rothaarige und strich ihr liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir ticken nicht", protestierte Lily und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wer James erzählt hat, dass ich in Frankreich bleiben würde", sagte Lily und musterte Ben kritisch.

„Hey, ich war das nicht, und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wer das erzählt haben könnte", rief Ben.

„Gonni hat es Sprout gesagt, als ich auf dem Weg zu unserem Turm war", gab James zu nun zu erkennen und stand nun hinter Lily, die beim Klang seiner Stimme herumfuhr.

James wollte sich nicht länger im Hintergrund halten und fand den Zeitpunkt passend.

„James, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du schläfst noch?", fragte Lily irritiert.

„Er ist nicht du", flüsterte James Lily leise ins Ohr, und zog den Teddybär, den er klein gezaubert hatte, aus seiner Tasche.

James hätte Lily gerne in den Arm genommen, aber Bens Anwesendheit hielt ihn, aus einem unbestimmten Grund, davon ab. Lily lachte leise, nahm den Teddy an sich und zwinkerte James amüsiert zu.

„Ist er nicht niedlich? Knuff kann sogar sprechen", erklärte Lily stolz und drückte auf Teddys Bauch.

„James, bleib ruhig liegen", brummte der Teddy daraufhin.

Ben fiel vor Lachen fast vom Stuhl, Lily grinste über das ganze Gesicht und James stand mit offenem Mund neben Lily und starrte auf den Teddy.

„Das ist so typisch für dich, Pumpkin", gluckste Ben und wischte sich die Lachtränen weg.

„Warum das denn? Besser, als wenn ich einen Zettel geschrieben hätte", verteidigte sich Lily und schaute James lieb an.

„Du kannst Pumpkin ruhig auf den Schoß nehmen, James. Sie ist leicht wie eine Feder, nur pass auf ihre spitzen Knochen auf, damit du keine blauen Flecke bekommst", wandte Ben sich an James, wofür er sich einen Schlag von Lily einfing.

„Halt die Klappe, Mops. Ich habe keine spitzen Knochen, und eine Feder bin ich auch nicht", eiferte sich Lily und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, während James sich neben Lily auf die Bank setzte.

„Ich stimme Ben zu, Flower. Was dein Gewicht betrifft", sagte James ernst.

Bevor Lily darauf antworten konnte, erschienen zwei Hauselfen an ihrem Tisch und brachten mehrere Teller und Platten mit Lilys Lieblingsspeisen.

„Ähm, haben wir nicht schon genug zu essen?", fragte Ben und sah James an.

„Kommt darauf an, wie man das sieht. Wenn du Lily zum essen bewegen willst, Ben, solltest du es mit ihren Leibgerichten probieren", antwortete James und schob Lily eine Erdbeere in den Mund, damit sie nicht protestieren konnte.

Zuerst schaute Ben verdutzt zwischen James und Lily hin und her, grinste dann aber wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ich hab es dir ja schon immer gesagt, James weiß wie du tickst", lachte Ben und schob Lily nun ein Stück Hähnchen in den Mund.

„Ihr seit gemeint, wisst ihr das eigentlich? Ich habe mir so schöne Sachen gekauft, in denen ich, wenn ihr mich so weiter mästet, bald nicht mehr reinpassen werde", jammerte Lily und funkelte die beiden Männer schmollend an.

„Du warst vorher genau richtig, Flower. Jetzt muss ich aufpassen, dass ich dir nicht die Knochen breche, wenn ich dich in den Arm nehme", antwortete James ruhig, aber bestimmt, wofür Lily ihm die Zunge rausstreckte.

„So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht", murrte Lily, beließ es aber dann dabei, da sie wusste, dass sie gegen Ben und James eh nicht ankommen würde.

„Hast du es James schon gesagt, Pumpkin?", wechselte Ben das Thema.

„Noch nicht", antwortete Lily kauend.

„Was gesagt?", wollte James mit einem unguten Gefühl wissen.

„Das wir morgen bzw. heute ins St. Mungos reisen, um Alisha zu besuchen", antwortete Ben für Lily, worauf James erstmal gar nichts sagte.

„Hey, kein Grund zur Panik, James. Spätestens am Abend ist sie wieder hier", sagte Ben, da er bemerkt hatte, wie James leicht zusammen gezuckt war.

„Okay", sagte James knapp, ohne Lily oder Ben anzusehen.

Ben zwinkerte Lily aufmunternd zu, worauf sie sich so zu James rumdrehte, dass sie ihn nun direkt ansehen konnte.

„James, ich… würdest du vielleicht mitkommen?", fragte sie und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Wenn Ben nichts dagegen hat", entgegnete James und gab Lily einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Überhaupt nichts", grinste Ben.

„Du musst nämlich wissen, dass die beiden ziemlich anstrengt sein können", informierte Ben James.

„Das glaube ich gern", seufzte dieser.

„Stimmt gar nicht. Alisha und ich sind die reinsten Engel", stellte Lily klar und unterstrich dies mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag, worauf die beiden Männer sich nur grinsend ansahen.

„Ich werde jetzt mal ins Bett gehen. Im Gegensatz zu euch, habe ich nämlich noch nicht geschlafen. James, ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass du auf Pumpkin aufpassen wirst", meinte Ben und stand auf.

Er küsste Lily sanft auf die Stirn und zwinkerte James zu, bevor er die beiden allein ließ. Ben wusste, dass Lily bei James in guten Händen war und es beruhigte ihn sehr.

„Bist du sauer, weil ich einfach gegangen bin?", fragte Lily, nachdem Ben den Raum verlassen hatte.

James antwortete ihr nicht, zog Lily stattdessen in seine Arme und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Heißt das jetzt, dass du sauer bist", neckte Lily ihn, nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatten.

„Nein, ich bin nicht sauer. Warum auch? Ich hatte zuerst nur gedacht, ich hätte das alles geträumt", gestand James.

„Dann hätten wir beide das selbe geträumt", antwortete Lily leise und legte ihren Kopf gegen James.

„Wollen wir wieder zurück in unseren Turm gehen?", fragte James nach ein paar Minuten, worauf Lily nickte.

Die beiden bedankten sich bei den Hauselfen und verließen anschließend Händchen haltend die Küche. James führte Lily durch die Geheimgänge zurück zum Gryffindorturm und lächelte still in sich hinein, als er ihre großen Augen sah.

„Was hat Ben eigentlich gesagt, dass du nur im Schlafanzugoberteil bei ihm aufgetaucht bist?", wollte James wissen, da Lily immer noch sein Oberteil trug.

„Zuerst hat er es gar nicht bemerkt, und dann hat er nur gefragt, ob du das Gegenstück anhast", grinste Lily keck.

„Woher wusste er denn, dass es mein Pyjama ist?", hakte James misstrauisch nach.

„Von wem soll er denn sonst sein?" schnappte Lily.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber Ben konnte doch nicht wissen, dass du bei mir warst", entgegnete James ruhig.

„Doch, wusste er", sagte Lily geheimnisvoll und ging hinüber zum Fenster.

Als James nichts weiter darauf sagte, drehte Lily sich besorgt zu James um.

„James?"

„Hm?"

„Ich habe Ben letzte Nacht einen Brief geschrieben, und ihm gesagt, dass ich zuerst zu dir gehen werde. Daher konnte er sich denken, dass es dein Pyjama ist", sagte Lily und begann im Schlafsaal auf und ab zu laufen.

James, der noch immer an seinem Schrank lehnte, schob seine Brille noch oben und rieb sich die Augen.

„Tut mir leid, Flower. Es ist… ich wollte nicht…!"

„Habe ich mich wirklich so verändert, Lily?", platze es aus James heraus und Lily nickte.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Du bist nicht mehr so fröhlich und ausgelassen wie früher. Deine Augen sind… so leer und matt und… und du bist so verbittert, James, dass es mir das Herz zerreißt", antwortet Lily ehrlich und blieb direkt vor James stehen.

„Ich bin nicht verbittert. Ich hatte nur Angst. Angst, noch länger ohne dich sein zu müssen. Ich weiß, dass klingt vollkommen blöd, da wir uns immer nur angegiftet haben, aber da warst du wenigstens hier. Ich konnte dich sehen, mit dir reden, mehr oder weniger, und dann warst du einfach weg. Ich hatte nicht mal die Möglichkeit mich zu entschuldigen. Ich will das nie wieder durch machen müssen, Lily, nie wieder", entgegnete James, und fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt.

„Ben war in der ganzen Zeit der Einzige, der mir nicht die Schuld für irgendetwas gab. Er hat mich wie ein Mensch behandelt. Alle anderen, selbst meine Freunde, gaben mir immer zu verstehen, dass ich selbst Schuld an dem ganzen Desaster war und wollten mir laufend gute Ratschläge geben", machte James seinem aufgestauten Zorn Luft.

„Sie haben es nur gut gemeint, James. Ben hat mir zwar geschrieben, dass du schlecht aussiehst, konnte mir aber nicht sagen, warum. Außer Ben hat niemand auch nur ein Wort über dich geschrieben, nicht mal Sirius oder Cathleen", seufzte Lily bedauerlich, und fuhr James zärtlich durch die Haare.

„Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist, James. Und es tut mir so unendlich leid, aber ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen, auch wenn ich es gerne möchte. Ich weiß, dass du mir das nie verzeihen wirst, aber vielleicht könnten wir trotzdem Freunde sein. Ben hat gesagt, dass ich es dir endlich sagen soll", sagte Lily plötzlich, und schluckte tapfer die Tränen und den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter.

James brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, wovon Lily eigentlich sprach. Er hatte Lilys Nervosität bemerkt, konnte sich die bis eben aber nicht wirklich erklären. Doch bevor James Gelegenheit hatte, sich dazu zu äußern, setzte Lily erneut zum sprechen an.

„Ich hatte mal wieder Streit mit Petunia, und meine Eltern waren arbeiten, als Melinda, Marcs Cousine vor meiner Tür stand. Melinda war bei ihrer Tante zu Besuch und half ihr beim packen, weil Melindas Onkel nach Deutschland versetzt wurde, und er seine Familie nicht hier lassen wollte. Marc und seine Mutter waren nicht zuhause, und Melinda war langweilig, also kam sie zu mir und brachte zwei Flasche Sekt mit. Leider hatte die Flasche ein Loch und wir nichts mehr zu trinken, darum durchstöberte ich das Barfach meiner Eltern und fand noch eine fast volle Flasche Wein. Irgendwann fragte Melinda mich, ob ich noch etwas Hochprozentigeres im Haus haben würde ich und ging darauf, beschwipst wie ich schon war, in Petunias Zimmer, da ich wusste, dass sie unter ihrem Bett immer eine Flasche Persico versteckt hatte!…"

„Wann war das?", fragte James, der sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Lily wirklich mal betrunken gewesen sein sollte.

Seit dem er sie kannte, trank sie höchstens ein, zwei Flaschen Butterbier, aber das war es dann auch schon.

„In den Sommerferien nach der vierten Klasse", antwortete Lily und lief weiter im Zimmer auf und ab.

Auch dieses hin und herlaufen, war etwas, was James bis jetzt noch nie bei Lily bemerkt hatte. Und obwohl es ihn ganz kirre machte, ließ er sie gewähren.

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, in Petunias Zimmer. Sie hatte diesmal keinen Persico, dafür aber Pernod, von dem ich mir ein paar Schlucke genehmigte, und ein Päckchen lag auf ihrem Bett. Im nüchternen Zustand, hätte ich das Päckchen wahrscheinlich nie geöffnet, aber da…! Ich habe das Päckchen anschließend mit in mein Zimmer genommen, um es zusammen mit Melinda zu öffnen, die war aber in der Zwischenzeit rüber in das Haus ihrer Tante gegangen, um von dort noch etwas zu trinken zu holen. Ich beschloss nicht auf Melindas Rückkehr zu warten, und mir blieb fast das Herz stehen, als ich sah, was Petunia sich da bestellt hatte. Nachdem ich, in meinem angetrunken Zustand, endlich herausgefunden hatte, was das für ein Ding war, und was man damit macht, habe ich den… na ja, ich habe den Vibrator dann halt ausprobiert… und dann ist es passiert. Ich habe nicht wirklich realisiert, was ich da eigentlich gemacht habe, bis Marc in mein Zimmer stürmte. Er und seine Mutter waren nämlich in der Zwischenzeit wieder nach Hause gekommen, und da Melinda sich übergeben musste, hat sich ihre Tante erstmal um sie gekümmert, bis Melinda meinte, dass sie wieder zu mir wollte. Marc wurde hellhörig und wollte nachsehen, ob ich auch betrunken war, ja und dann hat er mich gefunden."

„Und, was hat Marc dann gemacht?", wollte James wissen, und war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich hören wollte.

„Bevor oder nachdem er mir das Blut von den Schenkel gewischt hat?", fragte Lily sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß nur, dass Marc mir eine geknallt hat", bei diesen Worten rieb sich Lily über die Wange, so las ob sie Marcs Ohrfeige noch immer spüren konnte,

„und anschließend hat er mich ins Badezimmer geschleift und mich unter die eiskalte Dusche gestellt, damit ich wieder nüchtern wurde. Ich wollte mich wehren, aber er ließ keinen Protest zu und machte mir große Vorwürfe. Er wollte wissen, ob mir was weh tut und ob ich Schmerzen habe. Ich konnte ihm nicht mal sagen, ob es wehgetan hat. Nur meine Wange schmerzte, und das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, worauf Marc nur noch wütender wurde. Ehrlich, ich habe Marc noch nie so außer sich und zornig erlebt, egal, was ich bis dahin für einen Mist gebaut hatte. Nachdem Marc mich abgetrocknet und beim anziehen geholfen hatte, brachte er mich zu seiner Mutter und legte mich neben Melinda ins Bett, damit ich meinen Rausch ausschlafen konnte. Anschließend ging er wieder in unser Haus, räumte auf und machte alles wieder sauber, damit meine Eltern und Petunia nicht merkten, was ich gemacht hatte. Marc hinterließ für meine Eltern noch eine Notiz, dass ich ihm beim packen helfen würde, und das sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollten. Als ich später am Abend wach wurde, wusste ich nur noch, dass ich mich mit Melinda betrunken hatte. Marc erzählte mir, was ich noch gemacht hatte und tröstete mich. Er versprach mir, keinem davon zu erzählen, und wollte wissen, wie ich mich fühlen würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich ehrlich nicht, warum er so einen Aufstand gemacht hatte. Ich war nun keine Jungfrau mehr, aber es störte mich auch nicht sonderlich. Erst als die Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang anfingen, von ihrem _ersten Mal _erzählten, wurde mir klar, dass ich das nie erleben werde. Ich würde nie irgendjemandem von meinem ersten Mal vorschwärmen können, da ich mich nicht mal daran erinnern konnte", endete Lily, deren Stimme zum Schluss immer leiser geworden war, und vermied es, James anzusehen.

„Aber du hast gesagt, dass Marc… ich meine, das es in den Sommerferien…", setzte James an, der so langsam begriff, was Lily ihm da gerade gebeichtet hatte.

Lily lachte gequält auf, ging nun wieder zum Fenster und schaute auf die Ländereien, bevor sie den Rest der Geschichte erzählte.

„Erinnerst du dich an unsere letzte Rückfahrt nach London? Und an das was du zu mir gesagt hast? ‚Lass die Finger von den anderen Jungs, ich bekomme es so oder so heraus.' Ich habe zuerst nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Erst als ich meine restlichen Sachen aus meinem Elternhaus holen wollte, fiel mir dein Satz wieder ein. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich mit einem Mal, ich bekam Herzrasen und lief von einem Zimmer ins andere, bis ich eine Flasche Wein im Kühlschrank fand. Ich nahm sie mit nach draußen und setzte mich auf die Terrasse, als Marc plötzlich vor mir stand, und mir den Wein wegnahm. Es hätte nicht viel Sinn gemacht, zu protestieren, also erzählte ich ihm einfach alles. Von dir, was du gesagt hast, dass du mich nur als Jungfrau willst und, dass du mir das nie glauben und verzeihen würdest, was ich getan habe. Ich habe ihm auch erzählt, wie idiotisch und kindisch du dich immer aufführst, dass du mich immer provozierst, damit ich völlig ausflippe, was ich auch tue und das ich nicht mehr weiter wüsste. Marc machte mir keine Vorwürfe und ließ auch keine blöden Sprüche, so von wegen ‚ Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass du es bereuen wirst' ab. Marc sagte, wenn ich der festen Überzeug wäre, dass du der Richtige für mich bist, dann sollte ich dir einfach die Wahrheit sagen, was ich auch versucht habe, aber leider fand sich nie der passende Zeitpunkt dafür, bis zu dem Abend, wo Sirius seine Klappe nicht halten konnte und unbedingt diese Frage stellen musste. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, ehrlich nicht, aber Sirius selbstgefälliges Grinsen ging mir so auf die Nerven, und bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte ich es auch schon gesagt. Ich hatte Marc gefragt, was ich denn sagen sollte, wenn mich einer meiner Freundinnen nach meinem ersten Mal fragen würde. Marc meinte dann, dass ich einfach sagen sollte, dass er es war, da, außer Cathleen und Maxi, keiner ihn kennen würde und er ja sowieso in Deutschland sein würde. Nur bei dir müsste ich ehrlich sein. Cathleen hakte zwar noch das eine und andere Mal nach, und ich erzählte ihr einfach das, was ich von anderen Mädchen so erfahren hatte. Irgendwann gab sie es auf, mich danach zu fragen. Nur du gabst nicht auf, da dir sofort aufgefallen war, dass etwas an meiner Aussage nicht stimmen konnte. Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber immer wenn ich davon anfangen wollte, musstest du ja mal wieder den Oberidioten spielen und mich bis zur Weisglut reizen, bis wir dann beide mit unseren Zauberstäben voreinander standen ", seufzte Lily und war froh, James endlich alles erzählt zu haben.

Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, und genau das spiegelte sich in ihrer Rede wieder. James hatte Lily noch nie so aufgewühlt, unruhig und nervös erlebt und ihm wurde bewusst, wie viel Mut und Selbstüberwindung es Lily gekostet haben musste, ihm das alles zu erzählen. Lily hingegen fühlte sich nun müde, aber auch irgendwie erleichtert.

Es war, als ob ein Felsbrocken von ihren Schultern fiel, doch sie traute sich nicht, James anzusehen, da sie Angst vor dem hatte, was sie sehen würde.

James stand immer noch an seinem Schrank gelehnt und fuhr sich nun langsam durch die Haare. Er wusste die ganze Zeit, dass Lily log und das einzige was er immer wollte, war die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Nun kannte er die Wahrheit, und er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Was für eine Ironie!

Lily schluckte hart und fuhr sich über die brennenden Augen. Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Schweren Herzens drehte sie sich langsam um und schritt, ohne James anzusehen, auf die Tür zu.

„Ich gehe jetzt wohl besser. Vielleicht können wir ja doch eines Tages Freunde werden", sagte Lily, da sie davon ausging, dass James ihr nicht glaubte, da er nichts sagte.

„Hey, nur weil ich etwas länger brauche, um das alles zu verarbeiten, was du mir eben erzählt hast, muss du ja nicht gleich gehen und mich schon wieder alleine lassen", entgegnete James leicht vorwurfsvoll, den Lilys Worte aufgeschreckt und in die Realität zurück geholt hatten.

„Und nein, ich will nicht mit dir befreundet sein und werde auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Nur damit das klar ist", redete James ruhig weiter, worauf Lily ihn geschockt ansah.

„Das ist dein gutes Recht, James!", brachte Lily mühsam heraus, und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu, um so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Fassungslos starrte James auf den Rotschopf und verstand nun gar nichts mehr.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Lily kann das doch nicht so falsch verstanden haben?", grübelte James, und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Colloportus", murmelte James und verriegelte seine Zimmertür magisch.

„Man kann ja nie wissen, auf was für dumme Gedanken Lily noch so alles kommt", seufzte James ganz leise und beobachtete Lily.

„James, bitte…!", flüsterte Lily und er bemerkte, dass sie zitterte.

„Komm mal her, Flower", meinte James, da er genau wusste, was er machen oder sagen musste, um bei Lily einen Stimmungswechsel hervorzurufen.

James war sich nämlich nicht sicher, ob er eine deprimierte, bedrückte und niedergeschlagene Lily händeln konnte, ohne dass sie sich wieder ankeiften.

„Bis du dir wirklich sicher, dass ich der richtige bin? Ich meine, Marc und Ben wissen es auch, und es könnte ja sein…!", durchbrach James die entstandene Stille und erreichte damit zumindest, dass Lily ihn wieder ansah.

„Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass Ben irgendetwas weiß? Außer dir und Marc kennt niemand die Wahrheit. Und so soll es auch bleiben", rief Lily und schaute James fragend an.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass Ben wollte, dass du mit mir redest", hielt James ruhig dagegen.

„Ben weiß nicht mehr, als die anderen. Ich habe ihm nur erzählt, dass ich betrunken war und mich an so gut wie nichts mehr erinnern kann. Ben wollte, dass ich dir das sage, und dass es mir Leid tut. Und ja, ich denke schon, dass du für mich der richtige bist", stellte Lily klar und spielte nervös mit ihren Finger.

„Warum habe ich ihm das jetzt bloß gesagt?", schimpfte sich Lily in Gedanken selbst einen Troll, als sich James warme Finger unter ihr Kinn legten und es sanft anhob.

„Es könnte ja auch Marc sein. Immerhin hat er dich… na ja, er hat dir…", stotterte James.

„Marc hat mich schon als Baby nackt gesehen, James, und wir haben sogar zusammen gebadet. Ich könnte heute noch nackt neben Marc legen, und er würde mich nicht anrühren", antwortete Lily nun schon wesentlicher ruhiger.

„Wie kannst du nicht der richtige sein? Du schaffst es immer wieder mich zu beruhigen und aufzubauen", fragte sich Lily in Gedanken und musterte James.

„Aha", war alles, was James dazu sagte und nun begriff auch Lily, worauf dieser hinaus wollte.

„James, ich bin ein Mädchen und darum fasst Marc mich nicht an. Bei dir würde er aber bestimmt nicht die Finger stillhalten", entgegnete Lily grinsend.

„Meinst du etwa das, wovon ich gerade denke, was du damit sagen willst?", wollte James sichtlich verwirrt wissen, worauf Lily leise lachte.

„Ja James, Marc bevorzugt Männer", sprach Lily nun das offensichtliche aus, worauf James erleichtert seufzte.

„Und nein, Ben will mich auch nicht zur Freundin haben. Er meint, ich würde ihm als kleine Schwester völlig ausreichen", plapperte Lily weiter und James lächelte still in sich hinein.

„Ich verstehe Ben wirklich nicht. Ich würde dich als Schwester nicht wollen und ich will auch nicht nur _ein_ Freund für dich sein", entgegnete James nun wieder ernst.

Lily schaute James von unten nach oben an, und kaute wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Dabei machte sie ein Nichtwissendes und fragendes Gesicht, so als hätte sie seine Worte nicht verstanden. James wusste genau, dass sie es verstanden hatte und was Lily jetzt hören wollte. Und sie wusste, dass er es wusste.

„Warum musste ich mich ausgerechnet in das dickköpfigste und temperamentvollste Mädchen dieser Schule verlieben?", seufzte James gespielt schockiert.

„Kenn ich die Glückliche?", neckte Lily James, worauf dieser sie skeptisch ansah.

„Mich kannst du nicht meinen. Ich bin weder dickköpfig, noch temperamentvoll", erklärte Lily keck, und brachte James damit zum lachen.

„Oh doch, dass bist du. Du bist sogar noch dickköpfiger als ich, und das will schon was heißen", gluckste James.

„Also gibst du zu, dass du dickköpfig bist?", schoss es aus Lily heraus.

Man merkte den beiden deutlich an, wie viel Spaß es ihnen machte.

„Ich gebe gar nichts zu. Wo kommen wir denn hin, wenn ich dir jetzt schon Recht geben würde", neckte James Lily.

„Gut, dann eben nicht. Ich gehe nun…", antwortete Lily gelassen und befreite sich aus James Umarmung.

„Was? Warum, dass denn?", wollte James nun wirklich entsetzt wissen.

„…ins Bett. Legst du dich auch noch etwas hin?", beendete Lily ihren Satz und beeilte sich von James weg zukommen.

Schnell krabbelte sie in dessen Bett, zog die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn und grinste James schelmisch an.

„Oh, du kleines Biest! Aber was du kannst, kann ich schon lange", dachte James, und legte sich, ohne Lily anzusehen ins Bett und drehte sich dabei etwas von ihr weg.

James konnte Lily geschockten Blick fühlen, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken, auch wenn er dieses Temperamentbündel neben sich viel lieber in seine Arme genommen hätte. Lily war für die nächsten Minuten erstmal sprachlos und überlegte, ob James wirklich so sauer wegen ihrer Neckerei war, oder ob er sie nur ärgern wollte. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie James noch mal an, bevor sie Knuff an sich nahm und nun ihrerseits etwas weiter von James weg rutschte. Lily brauchte auch nicht lange auf eine Reaktion von James zu warten, da er reflexartig seinen Arm so legte, dass sie nicht viel weiter von ihm weg rutschen konnte.

„Komm Knuff, wir sollten James nicht noch mehr reizen, oder was meinst du?", wandte sich Lily an den Teddy und lächelte still vor sich hin, als sich James Hand um ihre legte.

„Knuff kann gehen, wenn er will, aber du bleibst schön hier. Und ich bin nicht gereizt", flüsterte James Lily ins Ohr, wobei ihr wohlige Schauer über den Körper liefen.

„Du magst Knuff demnach nicht", wollte Lily wissen, legte ihren Kopf an James und schmiegte sich zärtlich an ihm.

„Doch, ich mag ihn sogar sehr, aber dich mag ich noch mehr", antwortete James sanft, während er kleine Küsse auf Lilys Hals verteilte.

James konnte und wollte sich auf keinen Machtkampf mit Lily einlassen. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass sie sich wieder streiten, oder was noch schlimmer für James wäre, dass Lily einfach davon laufen könnte. Dann wollte er doch lieber nachgeben und die zärtlichen Stunden zu zweit mit seiner Lily genießen. Lily schien es ganz genauso so zu ergehen, und kuschelte sich nun wieder ganz nah an James, worauf dieser sie sanft anlächelte.

„Du weißt schon das das gemein war, hm? Du kleines Biest", sagte James zärtlich und gab Lily einen Kuss.

„Aber genau dafür liebst du mich auch", antwortete Lily und fuhr mit ihren Finger über seinen Oberkörper.

„Auch wieder wahr", seufzte James leise und genoss Lilys sanfte und zärtliche Berühungen.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	25. Im St Mungos

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Auf Grund technischer Schwierigkeiten, ist das hier das kürzeste Chap dieser Geschichte : seufz: Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir nicht allzu böse seit : lieb guck: dafür wird das Nächste, dann auch bald folgen : versprochen:**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 25**

**Im St. Mungos**

Leise öffnete Remus die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal und sah sich suchend in diesem um. Als sein Blick auf James Bett fiel, bemerkte er, dass sich dort etwas, besser gesagt jemand regte. Langsam ging Remus zu James Bett hinüber und traute seinen Augen kaum, als er Lily sah. Remus war, genau wie Sirius und Cathleen, davon ausgegangen, dass Lily in den Ravenclawturm gegangen war, nachdem sie mit James gesprochen hatte. Ungläubig musterte Remus die beiden, als Lily ihren Kopf in seine Richtung drehte und ihn verschlafen anblinzelte.

„Guten Morgen, Remus", begrüßte Lily den Marauder, nachdem sie erkannt hatte, wer da vor ihr stand.

„Lily, ihr habt doch nicht…! Ich meine, du und James…habt ihr…", stotterte Remus, als ein Stück der Bettdecke verrutschte, und ihm so einen Blick auf Lilys Schulter gewährte.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Remus. Natürlich haben wir. Was dachtest du denn, hm? Und ja, dein Freund hier neben mir lebt noch, und atmen tut er auch", schnappte Lily, die Remus Worte völlig missverstanden hatte.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen und das du wieder hier bist, Lily. Ich wollte nur… wissen ob ihr…", versuchte Remus zu erklären.

„Was Moony eigentlich von dir wissen wollte, Flower ist, ob wir gleich in unserer ersten Nacht schon miteinander geschlafen haben", klärte James Lily auf, worauf diese hörbar die Luft einzog.

„Remus Lupin, dass ausgerechnet du so taktlos sein würdest, hätte ich nie gedacht", rief Lily empört und funkelte Remus dabei wütend an.

Remus wurde augenblicklich rot, und in Gedanken verfluchte er James für seine direkte Art. James grinste still vor sich hin und zog die Bettdecke wieder über Lilys Schulter, wodurch nun seine nackten Beine zum Vorschein kamen. Remus wusste nicht so richtig, was er von dem ganzen halten sollte und dies spiegelte sich auch auf seinem Gesicht wieder.

„Wollen wir es ihm sagen, James?", wandte sich Lily nun an diesen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es für Remus schon ein Schock gewesen sein musste, sie und James friedlich in einem Bett vorzufinden.

„Hm, eigentlich würde ich viel lieber da weiter machen, wo wir vor ein paar Stunden aufgehört haben", zwinkerte James Lily zu und zog sie näher zu sich heran.

Zuerst schaute Lily James verlegen an, doch anschließend huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Vorsichtig damit die Bettdecke nicht wieder verrutschen konnte, drehte sie sich um und griff nach James Zauberstab, um damit die Vorhänge von seinem Bett zu schließen.

„Silentio", hörte Remus sie noch sagen, doch ihr leises Kichern bekam der Marauder nicht mehr mit.

Ungläubig, und leicht verwirrt starrte Remus auf die Vorhänge und war sich nicht sicher, ob James wirklich das meinte, was er gerade dachte.

Remus hatte völlig vergessen, das er eigentlich in seinen Schlafsaal gekommen war, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, doch nun verließ er diesen wieder. Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken, während Lily James für sein Verhalten tadelte.

„Du weißt schon, dass das gemein war, hm?"

„Moony wird es überleben, ehrlich", entgegnete James ruhig und küsste Lily leidenschaftlich.

„Bist du sicher, dass die Zeit reichen wird, James?", fragte Lily unsicher, nachdem sie den Kuss unterbrochen hatten.

„Nicht für das, woran du gerade denkst, mein Engel, aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir beide auf unsere Kosten kommen werden", raunte James, und hatte ihr damit auch nicht zuviel versprochen.

Pünktlich um fünf vor zehn standen Lily und James vor ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf Ben, um gemeinsam ins St. Mungos zu flohen.

„Ich fand es wunderschön, James", flüsterte Lily leise, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und hauchte einen Kuss auf James' Nasenspitze.

„Ja, dass fand ich auch", antwortete James sanft, und küsste Lily nun seinerseits zärtlich, als Ben um die Ecke bog.

„Wer hätte das vor ein paar Monaten gedacht", dachte Ben lächelnd, bevor er sich räusperte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ben, guten Morgen. Wollen wir gleich los? Alisha wartet bestimmt schon auf uns", begrüßte Lily ihren Adoptivbruder, und harkte sich beim ihm und James ein.

„Von mir aus schon. Sagt mal ihr zwei, was habt ihr eigentlich mit Remus gemacht, hm?", wollte Ben wissen.

„Nichts. Warum?", stellte Lily unschuldig die Gegenfrage.

„Warum? Weil der Arme völlig durch den Wind war, als ich mich beim Frühstück nach euch erkundigt habe", erklärte Ben, worauf James leise aufstöhnte.

„Verstehe. Du willst damit nicht genervt werden, James. Also lassen wir das Thema", grinste Ben, der nun eine leise Ahnung hatte, was Remus so aus der Bahn geworfen hat.

Lily hingegen hatte gar nicht mehr zugehört und überlegte gerade, ob Dumbledore James erlauben würde, mit ins St. Mungos zukommen, als Ben dem Wasserspeier das Passwort nannte und sie sanft am Arm fasste.

„Träumst du, Pumpkin", neckte er sie.

„Was? Nein, natürlich träume ich nicht. Bin ja nicht du, der mit offenen Augen träumt", maulte Lily, klopfte an die Bürotür ihres Schulleiters und auf ein ‚Herein' von diesem, öffnete James die Tür.

„Ah, pünktlich auf die Minute. Guten Morgen", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore sie und sah einem nach dem anderen freundlich an.

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, Mr. Potter, dass sie Lily und Ben begleiten werden?", vergewisserte sich der Professor, worauf James zustimmend nickte.

„Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, Sir, oder?", wollte Ben wissen.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich möchte aber, dass sie nach dem Abendessen wieder hier sind, verstanden?", wies Dumbledore die Drei an, worauf Ben den Kopf schüttelte.

„Lily und James werden bis dahin wieder hier sein, Professor. Ich möchte doch lieber für ein paar Tage bei Alisha bleiben", entgegnete Ben, worauf Lily ihn in die Seite zwickte.

„Warum weiß ich nichts davon, hm? Und warum kann ich nicht auch für ein paar Tage bei Alisha bleiben?", verlangte Lily zu wissen.

„Weil du gestern erst wieder gekommen bist, darum", antwortete Ben ihr, und sein Ton ließ keine weiteren Fragen zu.

„Können wir dann endlich los?", grummelte Lily, warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin, sagte klar und deutlich ‚St. Mungos' und verschwand.

„Wäre es nicht ratsamer, Lily deine Beweggründe zu erläutern, Ben?", meinte Dumbledore freundlich, worauf dieser laut aufseufzte.

„Ich erkläre es ihr später", versprach Ben, und stieg nun ebenfalls in den Kamin.

„Richte deiner Mutter schöne Grüße von mir aus, James", bat der Schulleiter, was James ihm auch versprach.

James hörte, nachdem er im St. Mungos aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, wie Ben leise auf Lily einredete.

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Lily. Denk doch bitte auch mal an James, oder ist es dir etwa egal, wenn er leidet, hm?", verlangte Ben zu wissen.

„Natürlich ist mir James nicht egal! Glaubst du wirklich, dass er leiden würden, Mops? Das will ich nämlich nicht, er hat schon genug gelitten", gab Lily nun kleinlaut zu, worauf Ben sie in seine Arme zog.

„Das sehe ich auch so, Kleines und darum denke ich, wäre es besser, wenn du die nächsten Tage erstmal mit ihm verbringen würdest", entgegnete Ben und meinte dies ehrlich.

„Und wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, Pumpkin, dann würdest du ihn doch auch sehr vermissen. Hab ich Recht?", wollte Ben wissen, kannte die Antwort allerdings schon.

„Ich würde James sogar sehr vermissen. Zwölf Wochen habe ich so einigermaßen überstanden, und nun will ich keine Stunde ohne ihn sein", gestand Lily leise, worauf Ben ihr liebevoll über den Kopf strich.

„Siehst du, und darum wirst du auch heute Abend mit James nach Hogwarts zurückgehen und dich entspannen. Macht dir um Alisha mal keine Gedanken, sie wird sich auch mit mir zufrieden geben. Außerdem hat Dumbledore versprochen, dass du sie jederzeit besuchen darfst ", antwortete Ben lächelnd, und deutete James an, nachdem er diesen entdeckt hatte, näher zukommen.

James tat es leid, Lily in so einem Gewissenskonflikt zu sehen, doch er wollte auch nicht schon wieder auf sie verzichten und hoffte, dass Lily sich nun wegen ihrer Adoptivgeschwister nicht allzu lange Vorwürfe machen würde.

„So, da wir nun alle da sind, sollten wir endlich zu Alisha gehen", bestimmte Ben und zwinkerte James beruhigend zu.

Lily konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, ihre kleine Schwester zu sehen und eilte zu den Fahrstühlen, worauf die Jungs ihr Kopfschütteln nachsahen und sich beeilten, ihr zu folgen.

Nachdem die drei den Fahrstuhl verlassen hatten, teilte James Lily und Ben mit, dass er zuerst seine Mutter begrüßen wollte und nachkommen würde, so dass die Geschwister ein wenig Zeit für sich hatten.

Vor Gulias Potter Büro verabschiedete sich James von den anderen zwei, und öffnete mit Schwung die Tür.

„Hi Mum", rief James lachend, als er seinen Vater erblickte.

„Dad, was machst du denn hier? Wo ist Mum?", wollte James gepuzzelt wissen, und vergaß dabei sogar, seinen Vater zu begrüßen.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, mein Sohn. Was ich hier mache? Sollte ich nicht lieber fragen, was du hier machst, hm?", entgegnete Mortimer Potter mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Guten Morgen, Dad. Ich wollte eigentlich Mum besuchen und mit ihr frühstücken, aber wie mir scheint, hattest du die gleiche Idee", grinste James seinen Vater spitzbübisch an, und stibitzte ihm sein Brötchen vom Teller.

„Deine Mutter ist noch bei ihrer kleinen Patientin. Ihre Geschwister werden wohl bald kommen, und dann hat sie für die nächsten Tage nur Rufdienst", informierte Mortimer seinen Sohn, und zauberte für James ein Gedeck herbei.

„Danke Dad. Alishas Geschwister sind schon da, dann wird Mum ja bald hier sein", antwortete James kauend und goss sich Kaffee ein.

„Aha, mit anderen Worten, du hast Miss Evans begleitet, hm?", hakte Mortimer nach, worauf James ihn etwas verlegen ansah.

„Sag mal, gab es heute in Hogwarts kein Frühstück?"

„Doch, bestimmt sogar. Nur Lily und ich waren ein bisschen spät dran, und außerdem wollte sie mit Alisha zusammen frühstücken", klärte James seinen Vater auf, worauf dieser ihn Stirnrunzelnd musterte.

„Und womit waren Lily und du beschäftigt, dass ihr noch nicht mal Zeit für eine Tasse Kaffee hattet?", hakte Mortimer neugierig nach.

„Das Dad, willst du gar nicht wissen", erwiderte James bestimmt.

„Och, vielleicht will ich das ja doch wissen", witzelte Mortimer und grinste James amüsiert an, als dieser ihn leicht säuerlich ansah.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich hör ja schon auf. Jetzt mal etwas anderes, James. Da Miss Evans ja nun wieder hier ist, erwarte ich, dass du keine weiteren Informationen über die Familie Richelieu einholst, verstanden?", sagte Mortimer Potter nun wieder ganz der Auror.

James war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass sein Vater von seinen Nachforschungen erfahren hatte, und nickte darauf nur.

„Dad, erinnerst du dich daran, als ich vor ein paar Wochen unerwartet zu Hause war?", durchbrach James die entstandene Stille.

„Sicher, erinnere ich mich daran. Deine Mutter war nicht sehr begeistert von deinem Blitzbesuch", antwortete Mortimer.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich war ja auch nicht einfach nur so da, ich habe etwas geholt. Meinen Portschlüssel, um genauer zu sein", gestand James, und wusste selbst nicht warum er es seinem Vater beichtete.

„Ich weiß, und du kannst den Portschlüssel zu Übungszwecken behalten. Wenn du ihn aktivierst, landest du im Büro deines Schulleiters", erklärte Mortimer, und schmunzelte über James Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du hast ihn verändert, Dad? Ohne mir was davon zu sagen?", brauste James empört auf, worauf Mortimer beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Es musste sein, James, und das weißt du auch. Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass ich meinen eigenen Sohn wegen unerlaubter Benutzung eines Portschlüssels anklagen wollte, hm?", wollte Mortimer wissen.

James kam nicht mehr dazu, seinem Vater darauf zu antworten, da Gulia Potter gerade ihr Büro betrat.

„So, wir können los. James! Was machst du denn hier?", rief Gulia überrascht, als sie ihren Sohn erblickte, der nun auf sie zukam.

„Dich besuchen, Mum", grinste James und nahm seine Mutter in den Arm.

Gulia schaute ihren Sohn lächelnd an, und stellte entsetzt fest, dass dieser nun schon einen Kopf größer als sie geworden war.

„Das freut mich sehr, mein Junge, obwohl ich den leisen Verdacht habe, dass du nicht nur meinetwegen hier bist", neckte Gulia ihren Sohn, worauf dieser leicht rote Ohren bekam.

„Mum, was denkst du eigentlich von mir", rief James gespielt beleidigt aus, und brachte seine Mutter damit zum lachen.

„Wie geht es deiner kleinen Patientin heute morgen?", wandte sich Mortimer Potter nun an seine Frau.

„Jetzt, wo Ben und Lily da sind, ist sie nicht wieder zu erkennen. Alisha blühte richtig auf, als sie Lily nur gesehen hat", lächelte Gulia.

„ Lily wusste zuerst gar nicht, ob sie mich nun weiter Gulia nennen darf, oder ob sie Mrs Potter sagen soll. Übrigens James, sie hat sich bei mir dafür entschuldigt, dass sie dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat", erzählte Gulia ihren Männern.

„Das heißt dann also, dass wir nun nach Hause gehen können, oder?", hakte Mortimer vorsichtig nach, der seine Augen kaum noch offen halten konnte.

„Können wir. Kommst du mit, James?", wollte Gulia von ihrem Sohn wissen.

„Ich denke, du wirst auf unseren Filius verzichten müssen, Liebling", antwortete Mortimer für James, worauf dieser mit den Augen rollte.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Nun denn", meinte Gulia, konnte ihre Enttäuschung aber nicht ganz verbergen.

„Mum…", begann James, wurde jedoch mit einem Kopfschütteln seines Vaters zum schweigen gebracht.

„Ist schon gut, Junge. Ich weiß, wie ich deine Mutter auf andere Gedanken bringen kann", grinste Mortimer, und zog seinen Sohn an sich.

„Pass auf dich auf, und denk daran, keine Nachforschungen mehr", flüsterte Mortimer, sodass nur James es hören konnte.

„Versprochen Dad. Pass du auch auf dich auf", sagte James leise, und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um.

„Ich komme dich bald wieder besuchen, Mum", munterte James diese auf und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.

„Das wäre schön. Ich sehe dich viel zu selten, mein Schatz", seufzte Gulia, und strich James sanft durch die Haare.

Mortimer und Gulia verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Sohn, und ermahnten ihn, keine Streiche zu spielen und Sirius von ihnen zu grüßen, wobei Mortimer leichte grinste und James spitzbübisch zu zwinkerte.

„Das habe ich gesehen, mein Lieber", tadelte Gulia ihren Mann, nachdem James das Büro verlassen hatte.

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wovon du sprichst, mein Schatz", antwortete Mortimer unschuldig und küsste seine Frau liebevoll.

„Das weiß du sehr wohl. Mo, was denkst du, wird Lily mal unsere Schwiegertochter werden?", wollte Gulia nun überraschend wissen.

„Ähm, was sagt denn dein Anhänger? Hat er nun alle Farben?", wiegelte dieser ab.

„Nein, und das weißt du auch ganz genau, nicht wahr? Den Anhänger, den Lily jetzt trägt, wird nie alle Farben anzeigen. Erst wenn sie den echten Anhänger von James bekommt, wird der Zauber wirken", meinte Gulia, und sollte mit dieser Aussage Recht behalten.

Mortimer Potter teilte alle Geheimnisse mit seiner Frau, nur wenn es um den Anhänger ging, hüllte er sich in Schweigen. Erst an dem Tag, an dem James sich verloben würde, würde er dieses Geheimnis an seinen Sohn weitergeben, bis dahin würde seine Frau sich eben gedulden müssen.

„Du magst Lily sehr, hm?"

„Ja, und ich finde, sie wäre die richtige Frau für unseren Sohn", antwortete Gulia, bevor sie mit ihrem Mann nach Hause apparierte.

James hingegen, öffnete leise Alishas Zimmertür und sah sich in dem gemütlich aussehenden Krankenzimmer um.

„Ich glaube, Sie sind hier falsch", rief Alisha, als sie James entdeckte.

„Das denke ich nich, Alisha. Guten Morgen, darf ich mich vorstellen? James Potter", begrüßte James das Mädchen, und stellte sich hinter Lily, die auf der Bettkante saß.

„Du bist das nervtötende, arrogante, gehirnlose Großmaul und… Gulias Sohn?", rief Alisha, und musterte James mit großen Augen und schief gelegtem Kopf.

Ben rollte darauf missbilligend mit den Augen, Lily konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen und James piekste Lily in die Seite und lachte leise.

„Klingt ganz nach mir, ja", antwortete James belustigt, und hielt Alisha seine Hand hin, die sie auch zögerlich nahm.

Alisha zog Lily zu sich heran und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf diese anfing zu kichern.

„Ich habe es dir ja gesagt, jede alleine ist schon schwer zu bändigen, aber im Doppelpack sind die beiden kaum zu ertragen", seufzte Ben, und sah James entschuldigend dabei an.

„Ist schon okay. Ich bin von Lily so einiges gewöhnt", grinste James amüsiert, und beugte sich zu Lily herunter.

„Was hast du ihr denn noch so alles über mich erzählt? Nur damit ich vorbereitet bin", raunte er ihr leise ins Ohr, worauf Lily ihn verlegen ansah.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück musste Lily Alisha alles über Beauxbatons erzählen und verteilte die Geschenke an Ben und Alisha, wobei die Kleine James immer mal wieder von der Seite musterte. James erzählte Alisha von den Streichen, die er zusammen mit seinen Freunden schon ausgeheckt hatte, und brachte damit alle zum lachen.

Die Zeit flog nur so an ihnen vorbei, und Alisha sah nicht ein, warum Lily am Abend wieder nach Hogwarts zurück musste. Doch alles betteln und bitten half nichts.

„Ich komme in ein paar Tagen wieder, versprochen", tröstete Lily ihre Adoptivschwester und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.

„Na gut, dann werde ich eben mit Mops vorlieb nehmen. Da können wir dann ja gleich mal den Schminkkoffer ausprobieren, den du mir mitgebracht hast. Hoffentlich hast du Ben auch gezeigt, wie man so schöne Frisuren hinbekommt", grinste Alisha, und zwinkerte Lily verschwörerisch dabei zu.

„Was soll ich? Du frisierst dich doch sonst auch immer alleine", rief Ben panisch, der schon böses ahnte.

„Ja, sonst, aber wenn Lily da ist, dann hilft sie mir immer und erfindet immer neue Frisuren für mich. Du kannst ja für Lily zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, und sie bleibt hier bei mir", entgegnete Alisha trotzig.

„Das könnte dir so passen, hm? Aber daraus wird nichts, du kleine Nervensäge", brummte Ben und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Tyrann, Ben Lawrence", schimpfte Alisha.

Lily redete noch ein paar Minuten beruhigend auf sie ein, bevor sie und James sich verabschiedeten.

„Ich muss mich wohl damit abfinden, dass Lily nun nicht mehr so viel Zeit für mich haben wird, oder?", fragte Alisha leise, und sah ihren Bruder mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Süße. Lily wird sich ihre Zeit schon einteilen, sodass sie allen gerecht wird", antwortete Ben, und sollte damit Recht behalten.

Auch Lily wirkte ein wenig betrübt, als sie in Dumbledores Büro aus dem Kamin stieg. Der Schulleiter musterte seine Schülerin besorgt, und sah fragend zu James, der nur Sekunden nach Lily angekommen war.

„Ist mit Alisha alles in Ordnung?", fragte Albus Dumbledore, worauf Lily traurig nickte.

„Alisha geht es gut, Sir. Die beiden Mädchen sind nur traurig, dass Lily nicht bleiben konnte", antwortete James für seine Freundin.

„Verstehe, aber Sie wissen ja, Miss Evans, dass sie ihre Schwester jederzeit wieder besuchen können", tröstete Dumbledore diese.

„Ich weiß, Professor. Vielen Dank", entgegnete Lily und nahm James Hand, was ihrem Schulleiter natürlich nicht entging.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten nun in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Ihre Freunde werden sicher schon auf sie warten", sagte der Professor freundlich, und lächelte seine beiden Schüler an, worauf Lily und James sich verabschiedeten und sich gemütlich auf den Weg zu ihrem Turm machten.

James versuchte Lily immer wieder durch kleine Neckereien aufzumuntern, was ihm auch letztendlich gelang. Bevor sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreichten, konnte Lily schon wieder herzhaft lachen, doch dies änderte sich, nachdem sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	26. Alte und neue Freunde

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Habe hier nun den zweiten Teil für Euch! **

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen : zwinker**

**Chap 26**

** Alte und neue Freunde**

Mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum, der mit Luftballons, Girlanden und einem übergroßen Willkommensschild für Lily geschmückt worden war, stand Sirius mit dem Rücken zum Portraitloch. Er hatte die beiden noch nicht gesehen und trällerte, wenn auch nicht schön, dafür um so lauter, den Refrain von „ Save the last Dance"

_Laugh and sing but while were apart Dont give your heart to anyone_ mit.

Lilys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und alle Bemühungen von James Seite aus, Sirius zu warnen, scheiterten.

„Sirius Black! Wie konntest du nur", rief die Rothaarige aufgebracht, und stürzte sich auf den völlig überrumpelten Sirius, der dadurch sein Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft auf dem Boden fiel.

Doch bevor Lily die Chance hatte, Sirius auf dem Boden gedrückt zu halten, stand dieser blitzschnell wieder auf und taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, um sich vor Lily in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, Lilylein", grinste Sirius die Rothaarig schief an.

„Oh doch, du weißt sehr wohl, wovon ich spreche. Und nenn mich nicht Lilylein, verstanden Blacky? Es war deine Idee, genau dieses Lied auf dem Valentinsball spielen zulassen, stimmts? Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer dir dabei geholfen hat, aber du warst es. Lüg mich jetzt bloß nicht an, Sirius, oder du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben", keifte Lily und piekste Sirius dabei immer wieder in die Brust.

„Lily, lass das, dass tut nämlich weh. Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass es meine Idee war, hm? Vielleicht wissen die Franzosen ja auch gute Musik zu schätzen", startete Sirius einen erneuten Versuch, sich zu verteidigen.

„Ich glaube schon, dass sie gute Musik kennen, aber sie würden sie nicht auf so einer Feierlichkeit spielen", schimpfte Lily weiter, aber wer sie kannte wusste, dass sie es nicht wirklich böse meinte.

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, worüber du dich aufregst, Evans. Es hat doch funktioniert, oder etwa nicht?", zwinkerte Sirius Lily amüsiert zu, worauf diese mit den Augen rollte.

„Darf ich auch wissen, was funktioniert hat, und was es mit diesem Lied auf sich hat?", wollte James nun wissen und sah zwischen Lily und Sirius hin und her.

„Natürlich darfst du es wissen, wenn du mir erzählst, warum du nicht auf der Valentinsparty warst", säuselte Lily, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab James einen langen Kuss, worauf den Umstehenden der Mund offen stehen blieb.

Sie hatten zwar gehört, dass Lily, sofort nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts, James aufgesucht hatte, aber das die beiden nun so vertraut miteinander umgingen und, so wie es aussah, auch schon ein Paar waren, damit hatte nicht einmal Cathleen gerechnet.

„Sicher, erzähle ich es dir, aber nicht hier und jetzt", antwortete James und hielt seine Lily ganz fest an sich gedrückt.

Es war den beiden deutlich anzusehen, wie sehr sie sich liebten, und wie glücklich sie waren, dass sie nun endlich wieder zusammen sein konnten. Immer noch ungläubig schauten ihre Mitschüler Lily und James an, als Sirius sich als erster räusperte.

„Ich hätte es ja nie für möglich gehalten, dass ausgerechnet ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass du wieder zu Hause bist, Lily. Herzlich Willkommen", begrüßte Sirius diese nun ganz offiziell, und zog Lily in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

„Vielen Dank, Sirius, für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Du bist ein Schatz, ohne dich hätte ich die Zeit dort nie so gut überstanden, ehrlich", entgegnete Lily ergriffen, und drückte Sirius ganz fest.

„Nicht der Rede wert, Lilyflower. Einer musste doch dafür sorgen, dass du uns nicht vergisst und dich dort zu Tode langweilst", flagste Sirius, dem Lilys Worte doch sehr berührten.

Lilys Dank bedeutete dem Marauder sehr viel, auch wenn er dies nie öffentlich zugeben würde. Remus schloss sich Sirius an, und begrüßte Lily etwas verlegen.

„Du bist doch wegen heute Morgen nicht mehr sauer, oder?", hakte er unsicher nach, worauf Lily lachend den Kopf schüttelte.

Doch weder sie, noch James erzählten ihren Freunden, wie ihre erste gemeinsam Nacht verlief.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Lily alle begrüßt hatte, da sowohl der komplette siebte Jahrgang, als auch der sechste Jahrgang ihres Hauses, mit Ausnahme von Peter und Maxi, anwesend waren, als Lily sich endlich Cathleen, die geduldig lächelnd neben James stand, widmen konnte. Die beiden Freundinnen fielen sich mit Tränen in den Augen in die Arme, und es bedurfte keine Worte, um zu sehen, wie erleichtert und glücklich beide waren. Nach der ersten sehr emotionalen Begrüßung, zog James seine Freundin auf die kleine Tanzfläche.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte er Lily leise ins Ohr, worauf diese ihn lächelnd ansah.

„Ich dich auch", hauchte sie verliebt und gab sich ganz der Musik und James Führung hin.

Remus saß in einer der Sessel und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Alle Freundinnen von Lily waren hier, sogar Alice, die sich angeregt mit Cathleen unterhielt und immer wieder auf Lily und James deutete, war über die Ferien hier geblieben. Nur Maxi war nach Hause gefahren, und das stimmte Remus sehr traurig. Er hatte versucht, seine Freundin zu überreden, mit ihm in Hogwarts zu bleiben, doch Maxi hatte nur abgewunken und gemeint, sie wolle die freien Tage lieber mit ihren Eltern verbringen. Nachdenklich drehte Remus seine Flasche Butterbier in den Händen, als das Lied endete. Remus sah, wie Lily James etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, worauf dieser amüsiert grinste, bevor sie sich wieder zu Alice, Lara und Cathleen gesellte.

„Moony, wie geht es dir?", wollte Sirius leise wissen, und hockte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels, in dem Remus saß.

„Eigentlich ganz gut. Warum hast du uns nie gesagt, dass du es warst, der Lily mit dem ganzen Stoff versorgt hat?", fragte Remus gerade heraus, und sah seinen Freund von der Seite an.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren. Muss mich wohl bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du es getan hast", erklang James Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Na ja, Lily hatte doch geschrieben, wie langweilig der Unterricht dort ist, und ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Moony etwas in dieser Sache unternimmt, oder du, Prongs. Aber als ihr nichts dergleichen tat, habe ich es dann eben gemacht", erklärte Sirius etwas verlegen, wie es dazu kam.

„Ja, und dann hat mich Ben irgendwann in der Bibliothek angesprochen, und gefragt, ob ich Lily auch alles von Artemathik schicken könnte, da hatte der Rotschopf schon längst gewusst, dass ich es war", erzählte Sirius murrend weiter, worauf seine Freunde ihn belustigt ansahen.

„Darum habe ich ihr auch nichts geschickt", gestand James, und grinste seinen besten Freund breit an.

„Vielen Dank auch, Prongs. Du wusstest also, dass Lily diese Zaubersprüche kannte, hm? Hättest ja ruhig mal ein Wort sagen können", grummelte Sirius.

„Du warst doch auch dabei, als Lily Ben danach gefragt hat, Pad. Somit hättest du es wissen müssen", antwortete Remus grinsend.

„Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst, fällt es mir wieder ein", seufzte Sirius, und öffnete seine Flasche Butterbier.

Die drei Freunde unterhielten sich über die bevorstehende Vollmondnacht, wobei Sirius bemerkte, wie unruhig James in seinem Sessel hin und her rutschte. Immer wieder ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis er Lily entdeckt hatte, dabei fiel Sirius auch auf, dass Lily sich nicht anderes verhielt und er lächelte still in sich hinein.

„Worüber amüsierst du dich so, Pad?", wollte Remus wissen, der Sirius Blicken gefolgt war.

„Über Prongs und Evans. Sieh dir die beiden doch mal an, Moony. Kaum steht Lily ein paar Minuten bei ihren Freundinnen, schon wird unser lieber Prongs nervös", meinte Sirius.

„Das gibt sich bestimmt bald wieder, Pad. Sie waren halt eine lange Zeit getrennt", antwortete Remus ruhig, worauf Sirius nickte.

„Dabei waren sie nicht mal zusammen", lachte Sirius.

Auch den Mädchen war schon aufgefallen, wie hibbelig Lily war, und dass sie sich alle paar Minuten nach James umsah. Cathleen seufzte leise, als sich ihr und Laras Blick trafen, und handelten.

„Was haltete ihr davon, wenn wir uns zu den Jungs setzten? Ich kann so langsam nämlich nicht mehr stehen", schlug Lara vor, und zwinkerte Cathleen unauffällig zu.

Bevor einer ihrer Freundinnen etwas sagen konnte, nickte Lily, drehte sich um, ging zu James und ließ sich auf dessen Schoß nieder.

„Noch vor ein paar Monaten, hätte sie uns für diesen Vorschlag verhext", flüsterte Cathleen Lara zu, die Sirius anlächelte.

„Hey, auch mal wieder da, hm? Habe dich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen", meinte Sirius, und zog einen Schmollmund.

Lara legte ihre Arme um Sirius, sah diesen verliebt an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Du wusstest doch wo du mich finden konntest", entgegnete Lara darauf nur und schaute zu Remus, der Lily gerade um den nächsten Tanz bat.

James warnende Blicke ignorierte der Marauder einfach.

„Er ist einer deiner besten Freunde, James und Lily deine Freundin, nehme ich jetzt mal an. Du solltest den beiden vertrauen", wandte sich Cathleen an James, die mitbekommen hatte, wie er Remus angesehen hat.

„Ich weiß, dass ich ihnen vertrauen kann, Cathleen. Aber… ich kann dir nicht mal sagen, was mich wirklich daran stört", antwortete James ehrlich, worauf Cathleen ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Sie war sehr lange weg, und du würdest sie am liebsten im Moment ganz für dich alleine haben", meinte Cathleen, und zwinkerte James wissend zu.

„Ist das so offensichtlich", seufzte James, der sich nicht mal die Mühe machte, eine Ausrede zu erfinden, da Cathleen mit ihrer Aussage vollkommen Recht hatte.

„Ja, man sieht es euch beiden ganz deutlich an", grinste Cathleen belustigt, worauf nun James aufseufzte und zu Remus und Lily sah.

„Warum hast du Lily die Blumen geschickt?", wollte James mit einem Mal wissen und sah wieder Cathleen an.

„Hat sie nicht jedes Jahr Blumen von dir bekommen? Warum sollte es dieses Jahr anders sein", antwortete Cathleen ruhig und reichte James ihre Hand.

James brauchte ein paar tausendstel Sekunden bis er begriff, dass Cathleen das Kriegsbeil begraben wollte.

„Waffenstillstand oder Frieden?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Frieden! Aber solltest du Lily wehtun, ändern sich das ganz schnell wieder", meinte Cathleen, wusste aber tief in ihrem Inneren, dass dies nicht passieren würde.

Nachdem das Lied zu Ende war, führte Remus Lily zurück und forderte nun Lara zum tanzen auf. Lily schlang von hinten ihre Arme um James und drückte sich ganz fest an ihm.

„Na, keine Lust mehr zu tanzen?", wollte James wissen und drehte sich vorsichtig um, so dass er seine Freundin ansehen konnte.

„Hm, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich lieber mit dir tanzen", entgegnete Lily und lehnte sich gegen James.

Sirius, der die beiden beobachtete, freute sich sehr für seinen besten Freund. Doch auf der anderen Seite hegte er den leisen Verdacht, dass dieser von nun an keine, oder kaum noch Zeit für seine Freunde haben würde, da er die lieber mit Lily verbringen würde.

Doch mit dieser Annahme lag Sirius völlig falsch. Die nächsten Tagen verbrachten Lily, ihre Freundinnen und die Marauder zwar fast immer gemeinsam, doch im nach hinein stellte Sirius fest, dass Lily auch darauf achtete, dass sie mal ein paar Stunden mit ihren Freundinnen alleine verbringen konnte. So hatten auch Sirius, Remus und James Zeit für sich, um neue Streiche auszuhecken, oder sich nach Hogsmead zu schleichen. Doch die Nächte verbrachten James und Lily immer gemeinsam. Entweder schliefen sie im Mädchen- oder im Jungenschlafsaal, was aber niemanden störte. Am Ende der ersten Ferienwoche verkündete Lily ihren Freunden und James, dass sie noch mal ins St. Mungos zu Alisha wollte. James, der von Lilys Vorhaben alles andere als begeistert war, und sie eigentlich begleiten wollte, wurde jedoch von Sirius darauf hingewiesen, dass doch Vollmond wäre und ob er Remus und ihn wirklich alleine lassen wollte. James seufzte laut auf, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und versicherte Sirius, dass er ihn und Remus auf keinen Fall alleine lassen wolle. Am späten Nachmittag begleite James Lily dann zu Dumbledores Büro, von wo aus Lily ins St. Mungos flohen wollte.

„Passt auf euch auf", meinte Lily und sah James bittend an.

Obwohl sie sich auf den Besuch bei Alisha freute, fiel es Lily sehr schwer, sich von James, auch wenn es nur für eine Nacht und einen Tag war, zu trennen. Dass es James nicht besser als ihr erging, konnte Lily in seinen Augen sehen, als er sie sanft zu sich heran zog, und ihr zum Abschied einen langen Kuss gab.

„Vergiss mich nicht, und bestell Alisha schöne Grüße von mir", sagte James, nachdem sie den Kuss beendete hatten.

„Werde ich", versprach Lily, löste sich zögerlich aus seiner Umarmung und schritt die Treppen zum Büro hoch.

Bevor Lily dieses betrat, drehte sie sich noch einmal um, und warf James eine Kusshand zu, worauf dieser sie zärtlich anlächelte. James stand noch eine ganze Weile am Wasserspeier, als ihm jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Lily kommt morgen wieder, Prongs. Und wir sollten uns noch ein paar Stunden hinlegen. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, dass Moony heute sehr schwer zu bändigen sein wird", resümierte Sirius und zog seinen besten Freund einfach mit sich.

Nachdem die beiden Marauder in ihrem Turm angekommen waren, gingen sie geradewegs in ihren Schlafsaal und ließen sich in ihre Betten fallen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der schon nach ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen war, wälzte sich James von einer Seite auf die andere, und stand nach gut einer Stunde wieder auf, und gönnte sich eine heiße Dusche, während Lily stürmisch und erleichtert von ihren beiden Adoptivgeschwistern begrüßt wurde. Alisha war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als Lily ihr Zimmer betrat, und Ben hatte alle Mühe sie davon abzuhalten, aus dem Bett zu springen und Lily entgegen zu laufen.

„Lily, da bist du ja endlich wieder. Ich habe dich so vermisst. Mops ist kein Ersatz für dich, und außerdem hat er mich misshandelt, jawohl hat er. Er hat von mir doch tatsächlich verlangt, dass ich um halb zehn das Licht aus mache", schimpfte Alisha und warf ihrem Bruder missbilligende und erboste Blicke zu, worüber Lily sich sehr amüsierte.

„Wie konntest du nur, Ben. Alisha ist doch kein Baby mehr, dass sollte selbst du mittlerweile gemerkt haben", tadelte Lily Ben, doch dieser konnte sehen, wie ihre Mundwinkel dabei immer wieder nach oben zuckten.

„Jaja, war ja klar, dass du ihr Recht gibst", seufzte Ben und drückte Lily sanft an sich.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist. Ich kann nicht mehr", flüsterte er Lily leise ins Ohr und erst jetzt bemerkte diese, wie müde und erschöpft Ben aussah.

„Merlin, Ben, wie siehst du denn aus?", entfuhr es Lily geschockt, worauf Alisha beschämend zu Boden blickte.

„Ich habe bis spät in die Nacht gelernt, Pumpkin, sonst nichts", antwortete Ben müde und setzte sich auf sein Bett, welches man extra für ihn in Alishas Zimmer gestellt hatte.

„Das ist aber nur die halbe Wahrheit", meldete sich Alisha nun kleinlaut zu Wort.

„Ich habe mit Ben geschimpft, wenn er auch tagsüber lernen wollte, anstatt sich mit mir zu beschäftigen", gestand das Mädchen leise und schaute Lily entschuldigend an.

„Das, Alisha, war nicht sehr nett und das weiß du auch ganz genau. Ben macht dieses Jahr seinen Abschluss und wir haben oft genug darüber gesprochen, wie wichtig dieser für ihn ist", entgegnete Lily leicht vorwurfsvoll und drehte sich zu Ben, der nun auf dem Bett lag und schon eingeschlafen war.

Ungläubig schaute Lily noch einmal genauer hin, schüttelte anschließend ihren Kopf, bevor sie Ben die Schuhe auszog und ihn zudeckte. Sie legte noch den Silentio-Zauber auf Bens Bett und wandte sich dann wieder Alisha zu, dir ihr schuldbewusst zugesehen hatte.

„Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, Lily. Ich wollte weder dir noch Ben Kummer machen und ganz bestimmt wollte ich nicht, dass ihr böse auf mich seit", schniefte die Kleine und Lily sah, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

„Ich weiß, Liebes, aber ich möchte, dass du in Zukunft erst nachdenkst, bevor du mit Ben schimpfst und ihm solche Worte an den Kopf wirfst. Weißt du, es tut ihm sehr weh, wenn du ihm so etwas vorwirfst. Denn wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, weißt du, dass Ben alles tun würde, nur damit es dir gut geht", sagte Lily ruhig, und nahm ihre kleine Schwester tröstend in den Arm.

„Ich werde in Zukunft daran denken. Ich verspreche es dir", antwortete Alisha, und Lily glaubte ihr dies auch.

Alisha erzählte Lily, was sie und Ben alles gemacht hatten, und welche Untersuchungen und Eingriffe gemacht wurden, als eine Schwester ihnen das Abendessen brachte. Lily ließ Ben schlafen und fragte die Schwester, ob sie sein Essen warm stellen könnte, was diese bejahte. Doch während Lily und Alisha die Nacht über mit erzählen verbrachten, schlief Ben bis zum anderen Morgen friedlich durch. Lily war nicht wirklich böse, dass Alisha sie vom schlafen abgehalten hat, da sie sich wahrscheinlich eh nur im Bett hin und her gedreht hätte. In den nächsten Stunden wanderten Lilys Gedanken immer wieder zu James, und sie fragte sich, ob es ihm gut ginge. Erst kurz vor dem Morgengrauen beendeten Alisha und sie ihre Unterhaltung, doch die Kleine weigerte sich strick, sich abzuschminken und ihre Hochsteckfrisur zu lösen.

„Ben muss mich doch auch noch so sehen", erklärte Alisha und zeigte auf ihren Bruder, worauf Lily nur verstehend nickte und sich neben Alisha ins Bett legte.

Augenblicke später waren die beiden eingeschlafen und so fand Mrs Potter sie, nachdem sie ihren Dienst begonnen hatte. Lächelnd betrachtete James Mutter die Geschwister, und gab die Anweisung diese nicht zu wecken. Ben der als erstes wach wurde, traute seinen Augen kaum, als er auf seine Uhr sah, und feststellte, dass es schon kurz vor zehn war. Seufzend ließ er sich zurück in sein Kissen fallen, und dankte Lily im Stillen, dass sie ihn hatte ausschlafen lassen, als er sah, dass die Zimmertür aufging. Ben überlegte, als er keine Geräusche hörte, woran das liegen könnte, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass Lily den Silentio auf sein Bett gelegt hatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und hob diesen auf, als Gulia Potter an sein Bett trat.

Gulia begrüßte Ben und fragte ihn, ob er gut geschlafen hätte, und ob er schon frühstücken wolle.

„Danke, aber ich warte, bis meine beiden Mädchen wach sind", antwortete Ben, der sich seit langen so richtig ausgeruht fühlte.

„Eugene wird schon heute Mittag hier sein, und möchte Alisha mit nach Hause nehmen. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich bis dahin alle Untersuchungen abgeschlossen haben werde", informierte Gulia Ben, als sich Lily im Nachbarbett regte.

„Guten Morgen, Mops. Na, gut geschlafen?", lächelte Lily Ben an.

„Ja, habe ich, dank dir", zwinkerte Ben und stand auf.

„hast du schon gefrühstückt?", wollte Lily wissen und stand vorsichtig auf, um Alisha nicht zu wecken.

„Nein, ich wollte auf euch warten. Wie lange hat sie diesmal durch gehalten?", fragte Ben und schenkte Lily einen mitleidigen Blick.

„Bis fünf, oder so. Ben, du hast schon kein Abendessen gehabt", erinnerte Lily ihren Bruder, doch dieser zuckte nur die Schultern.

Bevor Ben duschen ging, erzählte er Lily noch, dass Tante Eugene gegen Mittag kommen würde, um Alisha nach Hause zu holen. Lily nickte nur und entschied sich für eine Katzenwäsche, als Mrs Potter wieder ins Zimmer kam. Die beiden begrüßten sich und Lily erzählte Gulia gerade von ihrer Willkommensparty, als Ben frisch geduscht ins Zimmer zurückkam und Alisha aufwachte. Stolz präsentierte Alisha, nachdem sie sich die Augen gerieben hatte, Ben und Gulia ihre Frisur und ihr geschminktes Gesicht, worauf die drei sie belustig ansahen. Alisha die nicht verstand, was so lustig an ihr sein sollte, schaute irritiert von einem zum anderen, bevor sich Ben erbarmte und einen Spiegel herbei zauberte und ihr diesen hinhielt. Alisha Augen wurden immer größer, als sie sah, dass sie kunterbunt im Gesicht war, und ihre schicke Hochsteckfrisur nun keine mehr war.

„Bevor Tante Eugene kommt, stecke ich sie dir noch mal hoch", versprach Lily.

„Tante Eugene kommt? Wann? Etwa heute schon?", platze es aus Alisha heraus.

„Ja, sie kommt gegen Mittag", bestätigte Gulia Potter.

„Oh, klasse, dann darf ich endlich wieder nach Hause!" rief Alisha freudestrahlend und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Dann kannst du doch mit Lily nach Hogwarts zurück gehen. Aber bitte packt doch schon mal meine Sachen ein, damit wir auch gleich los können, sobald Tante Eugene hier ist", wandte sie sich an ihre Geschwister, und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Machen wir, aber erst nach dem Frühstück", antwortete Ben entschieden.

Alisha war zwar nicht so ganz damit einverstanden, fügte sich dann aber doch ohne weiters murren, da sie sich keine weiteren Vorwürfe von Lily anhören wollte. Nachdem die drei gefrühstückt hatten, wurde Alisha noch einmal untersucht, während Lily und Ben ihre Sachen einpackten und anschließend die Taschen neben ihrem Bett stellten. Eine knappe halbe Stunde kam Eugene Lawrence im St Mungos an, und freute sich sichtlich, dass auch Lily und en noch anwesend waren. Es folgte eine lebhafte Unterhaltung und erst als Alisha meinte, dass sie nun lang genug im Krankenhaus gewesen sei und endlich nach Hause wollte, verabschiedeten sie sich von einander. Ben und Lily flohten zurück nach Hogwarts und Alisha, ihre Tante Eugene und Gulia Potter reisten per Portschlüssel zum Anwesen der Familie Lawrence.

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!**

**liebe Grüße jas**


	27. Epilog

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Es ist vollbracht : zwinker: Hier kommt nun endlich das letzte Chap!**

**Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim lesen!**

**Chap 27**

**Epilog**

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm bedankte sich Ben noch bei Lily dafür, dass sie gekommen war und ihn so ein wenig Ruhe verschafft hatte.

„Ich hätte schon viel früher kommen sollen, Mops. Warum hast du mir keine Eule geschickt, hm? Ich wäre sofort gekommen und nun sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich mich erst mal um James kümmern musste, du Troll", machte Lily ihren Standpunkt klar.

„Natürlich weiß ich, dass du sofort gekommen wärst, Lil, aber… ich wollte halt noch so viel Zeit wie eben möglich mit Alisha verbringen…!"

„Was willst du damit sagen, Ben? Heißt das… wird Alisha…nein…", stammelte Lily und blickte ihren Bruder fassungslos an.

„Nein, bei Merlin nein, Lilian. Alisha wird nicht sterben. Wir wissen jetzt zwar, nach den letzten Untersuchungen und Eingriffen, dass Alisha nie wieder gehen kann, aber daran stirbt sie nicht. Es geht um mich, Lils. Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen die Zusage für Amerika bekommen. Ich werde ein halbes Jahr meiner Ausbildung an einer Privatschule in den Staaten verbringen, und dann werde ich Alisha und dich für sehr lange Zeit nicht sehen können. Darum habe ich dir keine Eule geschickt", erklärte Ben seiner Schwester, die ihn mit offenem Mund und großen Augen anstarte.

Als Lily nach ein paar Minuten noch immer kein Wort gesagt hatte, bereute Ben es fast schon, dass er sie so damit überrumpelt hatte.

„Es ist eine einmalige Chance für mich, Lily. Diese Privatschule nimmt nicht jeden, und darum möchte ich diese Chance auch eigentlich nutzen. Ich weiß, dass es sehr egoistisch von mir ist, dich und vor allem Alisha alleine hier zurück zu lassen, aber mit dieser Ausbildung, habe ich viel mehr Möglichkeiten. Ich muss nur noch überlegen, wer sich in dieser Zeit um Alisha kümmern wird. Tante Eugene ist ja immer öfter auf Auslandseinsätzen und du beginnst dein letztes Jahr hier, und wirst dich auch nicht so wie sonst um unsere Kleine kümmern können", seufzte Ben und rieb sich über die Augen.

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Ben Lawrence! Was denkst du eigentlich von mir, hm? Das ich dich und Alisha einfach so im Stich lasse, nach allem was ihr für mich getan habt? Du hast völlig Recht, es ist eine einmalige Chance für dich, Mops, die du gefälligst auch nutzen wirst, ohne wenn und aber, verstanden? Und mit Egoismus hat das schon mal gar nichts zu tun, wenn du diese Chance nutzt. Du wärst schön dumm, wenn du es nicht tätest. Ich werde mich schon um Alisha kümmern, und für die Zeit, wo Tante Eugene auf längeren Einsätzen ist, werden wir auch gemeinsam eine liebevolle und verantwortungsbewusste Betreuung für sie finden", entgegnete Lily ernst, nachdem sie endlich ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Du bist die allerbeste, Pumpkin, und ich bin wirklich froh und dankbar, dich als Schwester zu haben", antwortete Ben mit bebender Stimme und schloss Lily in seine Arme.

„Ich lasse euch zwei nur ungern so lange alleine. Wenn irgendetwas passieren sollte…!"

„… reist du einfach ganz schnell mit dem Portschlüssel nach England und stehst uns, wie es sich als großer Bruder und Familienoberhaupt gehört, bei", vollendete Lily Bens Satz und lächelte diesen lieb an.

Ben konnte nicht anders, als über Lilys Worte zu schmunzeln.

„Hast ja Recht, Pumpkin, aber selbst wenn wir eine vertrauenswürdige Betreuung für Alisha finden sollten, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass unsere liebe Alisha diese auch akzeptieren wird", seufzte Ben und verdrehte die Augen, als er sich seine kleine Schwester vorstellte.

„Das wird schon. Ich habe da nämlich eine Idee", meinte Lily geheimnisvoll.

„Darf ich fragen, was dir in deinem hübschen Köpfchen herumschwirrt?", fragte Ben, konnte sich die Antwort aber schon denken.

„Darfst du, aber jetzt noch nicht. Erst muss ich noch ein paar Eulen verschicken, und dann reden wir beide darüber, versprochen", antwortete Lily zuckersüß.

„Du wirst dich um deinen Abschluss kümmern, und ich um die Betreuung, einverstanden?", redete Lily einfach weiter.

„Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?", seufzte Ben ergeben.

„Ähm, eigentlich nicht. Weiß Alisha schon, dass du in die Staaten gehst?", wollte Lily noch wissen, worauf Ben verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Tante Eugene wird es ihr, hoffentlich, schonend beibringen", gestand Ben.

„Dachte ich mir schon. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden, Mops. Mach dir Alishas wegen mal keine Sorgen, wir finden eine Lösung", versprach Lily und drückte ihren großen Bruder ganz fest, bevor sie sich vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame verabschiedeten.

Lily lächelte Ben aufmunternd an, und kletterte anschließend durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, den sie so gut wie leer vorfand. Nur ein paar Siebtklässler saßen an den Tischen und lernten. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Lily den Raum und eilte die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch, in der Hoffnung, dort ihre Freundinnen an zutreffen.

„Hey Cath, ich bin wieder da", rief Lily, als sie Cathleen erblickte, die vor ihrem Kleiderschrank stand und ein Kleidungsstück nach dem Anderen herauskramte.

„Hi, Lily, und wie war es? Hat Alisha Ben sehr gequält?", wollte Cathleen wissen und hob den Kopf, um Lily anzusehen.

„Ja, hat sie, leider", antwortete Lily und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Was machst du da eigentlich?", fragte Lily neugierig.

„Ich packe ein paar Sachen zusammen, Lils. Amos hat mich gebeten, mit ihm nach Hause zukommen. Du bist doch nicht böse, wenn ich mitgehe, oder?", hakte Cathleen vorsichtig nach, doch Lily schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf.

„Nee, bin ich nicht. Warum auch? Macht dir ein paar schöne Tage. Sag mal, weiß du wo James ist?"

„Ähm, nein. Lara und Sirius habe ich vorhin unten am See gesehen, aber James war nicht dabei", antwortete Cathleen und stopfte ihre Sachen in die Tasche.

„Okay, dann gehe ich ihn mal suchen", meinte Lily, stand von ihrem Bett auf und umarmte Cathleen zum Abschied.

„Ich schicke dir eine Eule, Lils", versprach Cathleen, bevor Lily das Zimmer wieder verließ und sich auf den Weg zu den Jungenschlafsälen machte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Lily die Tür vom Marauder Schlafraum, blickte sich suchend um, und stellte fest, dass niemand da war, als sie ein Geräusch aus dem Badezimmer hörte. Leise schloss Lily die Tür hinter sich und schlich in Richtung Badezimmer, um an dessen Tür zu lauschen.

„Jemand duscht", dachte Lily, und überlegte, ob sie einen Blick riskieren sollte.

Zaghaft legte sie ihre Hand auf die Türklinke und drückte diese nach unten. Lilys Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, da sie ja nicht wusste, wer von den Jungs unter der Dusche stand.

„Was wenn es Sirius und Lara sind?", fragte sie sich.

„Dann mache ich die Tür schnell wieder zu", entschied Lily in Gedanken und schob die Tür ein Stückchen auf, als sie sah, wer dort duschte.

Zuerst wollte Lily die Tür wieder schließen, als ihr etwas viel besseres einfiel. Ein diabolisches Grinsen bereitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Rothaarigen aus, als sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche zog und diesen auf die Duschkabine richtete und leise ein paar Worte murmelte.

„Aaaargh! Was zum Grindelwald… verflucht ist das kalt", hörte Lily James brüllen, und schloss blitzschnell die Tür.

Leise vor sich hin kichernd, lehnte Lily neben der Tür an der Wand und amüsierte sich königlich über James gejaule.

„Auf einem Bein kann man nicht stehen", sagte Lily sich und richtete ihren Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal auf die Dusche. Sekunden später drang James wüste Beschimpfungen an ihr Ohr.

„Eigentlich müsste ich ja Mitleid mit ihm haben! Habe ich aber nicht", dachte Lily bei sich und wollte James noch einen eiskalten Wasserguss bescheren.

Doch bevor Lily die Tür ein drittes Mal zur Seite schieben konnte, wurde sie von innen auf gemacht, und Lily mit Schwung nicht nur ins Badezimmer, sondern auch gleich unter die Dusche gezogen.

Waah, James! Du bist ja so gemein", keifte Lily und strich sich ihre nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ganz schön kalt, nicht wahr?", grinste James sie spitzbübisch an.

„Nein, dass Wasser ist nass, du Troll", motzte Lily, und zog eine Schnute.

„Flower, dass hat Wasser nun mal so an sich. Das es nass ist, meine ich", lachte James und betrachte seine Freundin von unten nach oben.

„Hahaha, sehr witzig. Grins nicht so selbstgefällig vor dich hin, James. Hilf mir lieber aus meinen nassen Klamotten zukommen. Sogar meine Schuhe sind nass", schimpfte Lily, und bedachte James mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Nichts, was ich lieber tun würde, mein Engel", entgegnete James mit tiefer Stimme, die Lily einen Schauer über die Haut laufen ließ.

Noch nie hatte er mit so einer tiefen Stimme zu ihr gesprochen, und erst jetzt realisierte Lily, das James völlig nackt vor ihr stand und langsam auf sie zukam. Nun war es Lily, die ihren Blick von oben langsam nach und wieder nach oben wandern ließ. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie James das erste Mal nackt sah, aber das erste Mal mit soviel Licht. Unbewusst seufzte Lily leise auf, als sie James warme Finger auf ihren Wangen spürte.

„Hey, das trocknet doch wieder", raunte James ihr leise ins Ohr und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihren Hals, während er die nasse Strickjacke und das T-Shirt aus zog. Lily machte keine Anstalten, James dabei zu helfen. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie viel lieber seine Berührungen und die sanften Küssen.

„Das gefällt dir, hm?", wollte James leise wissen, worauf Lily nur lächelte und wohlig seufzte.

„Na dann", war alles was James darauf sagte, öffnete behutsam Lilys BH, und verteilte nun sanfte Küsse auf ihren Oberkörper.

Nach ein paar Minuten fuhren auch Lilys Hände über James Körper und bescherten ihm einen angenehmen Schauer nach dem nächsten. Ihre Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und Lily entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen.

„James", hauchte sie und hielt sich in seinen Haaren fest, was wiederum James ein Stöhnen entlockte, und Lily noch näher an sich zog, so dass sie seine Erregung nun ganz deutlich an ihrem Bauch spüren konnte.

James wusste, wenn er nicht bald aufhörte, würde er sich nicht stoppen können, doch Lily ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Nun war es an ihr, heiße Küsse auf seinen Hals und seinen Oberkörper zu verteilen und James hatte das Gefühl, Lichterloh in Flammen zu stehen, so als wenn heiße Lava durch seine Venen laufen würde. Lilys leises Keuchen, ihr immer schneller werdender Atem und ihre sanften Händen, die über seinen Po strichen, brachten James fast um den Verstand.

„Lily", flüsterte er keuchend und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, in denen er Leidenschaft, Lust, Liebe und Vertrauen lesen konnte.

„Bist du sicher, dass…", doch weiter kam James nicht, da Lily ihn leidenschaftlich und fordernd küsste.

Mit einem prüfenden Blick schaute James sie noch einmal an, umfasste ihren Po, hob sie sanft an und drang vorsichtig und behutsam in Lily ein. Beiden entfuhr ein lautes Keuchen und James verharrte für einen Augenblick, um sicher zugehen, dass er Lily nicht wehtat.

„James, warte", keuchte Lily mit einem Mal, und deutete mit dem Kopf nach oben auf die Ablage, wo sein Zauberstab lag.

„Wir haben noch nicht verhütet", erinnerte sie James, worauf dieser nickte, seinen Zauberstab von der Ablage angelte, und Lily und sich mit dem Verhütungszauber belegte, und sich anschließend ganz ihren Gefühlen hingaben.

James hätte sich zwar gewünscht, dass ihr erstes Mal nicht unbedingt unter der Dusche stattfand, doch Lily war da ganz anderer Meinung. Sie fand es einfach nur wunderschön. Erschöpft, aber überglücklich verließen die beiden am Nachmittag James Schlafsaal und gingen Händchenhalten auf die Ländereien, wo sie Remus, Lara und Sirius trafen.

„Gut, dass du wieder hier bist, Lily, dann können wir diese Nacht endlich in Ruhe schlafen", begrüßte Sirius sie zwinkernd.

„Was soll das denn heißen, Pad?", verlangte James zu wissen.

„Das du uns vom schlafen abgehalten hast, Prongs", antwortete Sirius kopfschüttelnd, was Lara bestätigte.

„Wenn das so bleibt, muss ich demnächst mit Remus die Streiche allein ausführen, da Prongs mit seinen Gedanken ja nur bei Lily ist, wenn sie nicht da ist", brummte Sirius in Gedanken, doch es kam wie Remus voraus gesagt hatte.

Nach ein paar Tagen, waren James und Lily, wie Cathleen erfreut feststelle, wieder ganz die Alten und waren in Abwesenheit des anderen nicht mehr so hibbelig und unkonzentriert. Die Nächte schliefen James und Lily aber nach wie vor in einem Bett, und daran sollte sich auch nie wieder etwas ändern.

Bei Abendessen saß Ben mit am Gryffindortisch und erzählte James und den anderen, was Alisha alles von ihm verlangt hatte.

„Bin ich froh, dass ich keine kleine Schwester habe", entfuhr es Remus und James uniso, worauf die Mädchen ihnen empörte Blicke zuwarfen.

Lily erzählte James am späten Abend, dass Ben seine Ausbildung in Amerika beginnen würde.

„Und was wird aus Alisha, wenn eure Tante einen Einsatz hat?", hakte James vorsichtig nach.

„Wir werden für diese Zeit eine Betreuung für sie finden müssen, wenn ich nicht nach Hause kann", erklärte Lily, worauf James sie nachdenklich ansah.

Doch dies sollte sich als viel schwieriger erweisen, als Lily befürchtet hatte. In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen versuchte Lily immer wieder mit Alisha über die Notwendigkeit einer Betreuung zu reden, aber es half alles nichts. Alisha lehnte kategorisch alles und jeden ab, und war auch nicht bereit, irgendwelche Zugeständnisse zu machen. Stattdessen beteuerte das Mädchen immer wieder, dass sie auch mal alleine bleiben könnte, da sie ja schließlich kein Baby mehr sei, was Lily und Ben aber ihrerseits rigoros ablehnten.

„Ich werde nicht nach Amerika gehen. Noch heute werde ich einen Brief an die Schule dort schreiben, und ablehnen", teilte Ben Lily und James vier Wochen vor den Abschlussprüfungen mit.

„Das wirst du nicht machen, Ben", wetterte Lily und eine hitzige Debatte entbrannte zwischen den Geschwistern.

James hörte sich das Ganze eine Weile stillschweigend an, bis Professor McGonagall auf die kleine Gruppe zueilte, und Ben mitteilte, dass dieser sofort zum Schulleiter kommen sollte.

„Ich komme mit", entschied Lily, wurde jedoch von ihrer Hauslehrerin zurück gehalten, was Lily aber nicht davon abhielt, vor dem Wasserspeier auf ihren Bruder zu warten. James schüttelte über so viel Sturheit nur mit dem Kopf, bleib aber bei Lily, bis Ben endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit wie James schien, aus Dumbledores Büro kam.

„Und, was wollte er von dir?", platzte es neugierig aus Lily heraus, die nichts Gutes ahnte.

Erschöpft fuhr sich Ben durch die Haare und schaute James und Lily ernst an.

„Ich soll für ein zwei-drei Tage nach Amerika reisen", sagte Ben gequält.

„Ich habe Dumbledore aber schon gesagt, dass ich nicht fahren werde, so lange wir keine Lösung für Alisha gefunden haben", fügte Ben leise nach.

James wollte gerade etwas darauf sagen, als ihm eine Idee kam.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", entschuldigte er sich und lief durch die Gänge in die Eulerei.

Dort angekommen kramte James ein leeres Stück Pergament und eine Feder aus seiner Tasche und begann einen Brief zu schreiben. Nachdem er fertig war, rief er Merlin, Lilys Eule zu sich, da seine Eule gerade nicht anwesend war, und band ihm den Brief ans Bein.

„Du bringst die Antwort bitte sofort mit, okay? Und gib sie mir und nicht Lily, verstanden?", wies James Merlin an, worauf dieser ihm sanft in die Schulter zwickte.

„Schon gut, beeil dich bitte", meinte James.

James war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, aber einen versuch war es zumindest wert, und dies sah auch seine Mum so. Noch vor dem Abendessen kam Merlin mit ihrer antwort zurück, in dem sie ihm erklärte, dass sie sich noch heute mit Eugene zusammen setzten wollte, um diese Möglichkeit zu besprechen. James dachte zwar, dass seine Mutter zuerst mit seinem Vater darüber reden würde, konnte aber sich nicht weiter darüber wundern, da Lily ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„War das nicht gerade Merlin? Hat er mir einen Brief gebracht?", wollte Lily wissen, was James verneinte und ihr stattdessen den Brief seiner Mutter hinhielt.

„Du hast was? James, du bist ein Schatz. Ich könnte dich küssen", rief Lily überschwänglich und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

„Es spricht nichts dagegen, mein Engel", erwiderte James amüsiert und platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf Lilys Nasenspitze.

„Aber, was wird dein Dad dazu sagen, wenn Alisha bei euch wohnt, wenn Tante Eugene zu einem Einsatz muss? Ich meine, keiner kann sagen, wie lange sie letztendlich fort sein wird", warf Lily ihre Bedenken ein.

„Das soll nicht dein Problem sein, Flower. Mum wird das mit meinem Dad schon regeln, oder sogar schon besprochen haben. Aber warte noch bis wir wissen, ob eure Tante zustimmt, bevor du es Ben erzählst", meinte James, als Ben ziemlich niedergeschlagen die Große Halle betrat.

Lily stimmte James Einwand stumm zu, da sich Ben ihnen gegenüber am Tisch niedergelassen hatte.

Schon am nächsten Morgen bekam James einen weiteren Brief von seiner Mutter, in dem sie ihm und Lily mitteilte, dass Eugene und Alisha zugestimmt haben, und das sich Alisha schon riesig darauf freute mal bei den Potters übernachten zu dürfen, da sie davon ausging, dass Mr Potter mindestens so gute Geschichten wie James erzählen konnte. Überglücklich und total erleichtert fiel Lily James um den Hals und ließ sich vom ihm erklären, wie man sich unbemerkt aus dem Unterricht schlich. Sirius traute seinen Ohren und Augen nicht, als er dies hörte und erst Recht nicht, als er sah, dass sie sich auch noch aus dem Klassenzimmer schlich. James erzählte Sirius und Remus die ganze Geschichte, während Lily Ben unter einem Vorwand aus seinem Unterricht holte.

In einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit informierte Lily ihren Bruder über die guten Neuigkeiten und das er nun ganz beruhigt nach Amerika reisen konnte, da Alisha diesem Vorschlag auch zugestimmt hatte. Man konnte deutlich hören, wie Ben ein großer Stein vom herzen fiel und Sekunden später lagen sich die beiden erleichtert in den Armen.

„Nachdem ich nun weiß, dass Alisha in guten Händen sein wird, wenn ich weg bin, muss ich nur noch mit James reden, dass er ein Auge auf dich haben soll", neckte Ben Lily, die ihm für diese Aussage leicht auf den Arm haute.

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen, Mops. Wo kämen wir denn da hin", beschwerte sich die Rothaarige entrüstet.

„Sag mal, was machst du eigentlich hier? Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein, hm?"

„Jep, genau wie du auch", grinste Lily und zwinkerte Ben belustig zu.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in die Küche gehen und einen Kaffee trinken?", fragte Lily zuckersüß, und zu ihrer Verwunderung stimmte Ben amüsiert zu.

Zwei Tage später reiste Ben zusammen mit seinem Schulleiter nach Amerika, wo er auch gleich noch ein paar seiner neuen Kollegen kennen lernte. Einer nach dem anderen stellte sich vor, nur einer brauchte sich nicht vorzustellen, bei ihm wusste Ben, auch ohne, dass er seinen Namen sagte, wer er war. Er würde also das nächste halbe Jahr zusammen mit Etienne Richelieu verbringen.

„Wenn ich das Lily erzähle", schoss es Ben durch den Kopf, entschied dann aber, dass er es erstmal für sich behalten wollte.

Ben stellte fest, dass Etienne genauso aussah, wie Lily ihn beschrieben hatte. Auf Ben machte Etienne einen sehr netten Eindruck und er fragte sich, ob auch Ilsabell Richelieu hier ihre Ausbildung beginnen würde. doch als Ben zurück nach Hogwarts kam, erfuhr er von Lily, dass diese nicht mehr in Beauxbaton zur Schule gehen würde, wie Cécile ihr geschrieben hatte.

Von Cécile wusste Lily auch, dass Etienne und Ilsabell sich heftig gestritten hatten und so gut wie gar nicht mehr miteinander redeten. Ein Umstand den Lily zutiefst bedauerte.

„Für Etienne ist bestimmt eine Welt zusammen gebrochen", dachte Lily traurig.

„Und wo geht sie jetzt hin?", wollte Ben wissen.

„Nach Durmstrang", antwortete Lily, und Ben sah, dass sie an das Geschwisterpaar dachte.

„Wie Etienne es wohl aufgenommen hat? Immerhin hängt er sehr an Ilsabell", meinte Lily.

„Hat Cécile denn nicht geschrieben, wie Etienne es aufgenommen hat?", fragte Ben, schob den Gedanken aber beiseite, Lily von seinem Treffen mit dem jungen Richelieu zu erzählen.

„Das kann ich später immer noch machen", überlegte er, und holte seine Bücher aus der Tasche, um für seine bevorstehenden Prüfungen zu lernen, die er mir Bravur meisterte. Lily hatte sich, zusammen mit James, eine ganz besondere Überraschung für Ben ausgedacht. Nachdem Ben sein Diplom von Professor Dumbledore in Empfang genommen hatte, und im Begriff war, die Stufen vom Podium wieder herunter zugehen, erblickte er seine kleine Schwester Alisha in der ersten Reihe, zwischen Lily und James sitzend. Ungläubig starte er die drei an, bis er endlich realisierte, dass es wirklich Alisha war, die ihm vergnügt zu winkte.

„Na, ist uns die Überraschung gelungen?", fragte Lily leise, die nun neben Ben stand und ihn bestimmt mit zog.

„Ja, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll", flüsterte Ben mit Tränen in den Augen, kniete sich neben Alishas Stuhl und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.

„Freust du dich, dass ich hier bin?", fragte Alisha und wischte ihm ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue, meine Kleine. Ich wollte immer, dass du Hogwarts wenigstens einmal sehen konntest", gestand Ben und drehte sich zu Lily, die neben ihm stand.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie lieb ich euch beide habe?", sagte Ben mit erstickter Stimme, und nahm seine beiden Mädchen liebevoll in den Arm.

James und Lily hatten sogar von Dumbledore die Erlaubnis bekommen, dass Alisha mit ihnen im Hogwartsexpress zurück fahren durfte. Ben bedankte sich natürlich auch noch bei James und bat ihn gut auf Lily aufzupassen, was dieser ihm auch versprach. Alisha, die bei Lily im Schlafsaal mit schlief, durfte diesmal bis zum Schluss an der anschließenden Party teilnehmen. Und Ben musste ihr hoch und heilig versprechen, dass sie bei Lilys Abschluss im nächsten Jahr wieder dabei sein durfte.

Bevor die Schüler und Schülerinnen jedoch auseinander strömten, stellte Dumbledore ihnen noch ihren neuen VgddK- Professor vor. Lily und Mauriel fielen aus allen Wolken, als Geoffrey Attenborough ihnen amüsiert zu zwinkerte.

_**The End**_

**Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen**

**liebe Grüße jas**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei **

**Lily Summer; Flauschfuechsin; Inujeanne; Tinka.or.Suu; Matamy; Zampirik; sophie; Hexen Lady; Nirvanya; Kashrlyyk; Ac.Potterfan; Mwave; LEJP-Fan; daimayummi; I-Marrychan-I**

**für die vielen lieben Worte, tolle Unterstützung und euer großes Lob, bedanken! Dankeschön an Euch allen! **

**ganz liebe Grüße und vielleicht lesen wir uns ja mal wieder**

**bousa jas**


End file.
